C'était écrit
by Elehyn
Summary: Après avoir passé une partie de son été dans le manoir de Snape, Harry découvre une lettre qui doit changer toute sa vie. En effet, n’est il pas écrit qu'il est promis en mariage à son professeur depuis ses 1 an? Pas de spoiler HBP.
1. Un été chez Snape Partie 1

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les œuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**Warning** Slash de rating M pour Relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre deux hommes : Severus Snape et Harry Potter, ainsi que langage parfois dirigé vers les insultes franches.

**Cette fiction ne comprends pas le tome 6 dans son contenu donc il n'y a pas de spoiler.**

**Résumé : **Après avoir passé une partie de son été dans le manoir de Snape et à la veille de sa rentrée en 7ème année, Harry découvre une lettre mystérieuse dans son coffre à la banque Gringotts. Une lettre qui doit changer toute sa vie. En effet, n'est-il pas écrit que depuis ses un an il est promis en mariage à son exécré maître des potions ?

**NdA : **Voici un projet de fic que j'ai depuis mes débuts sur fanfic. Je l'ai d'abord adapté pour mon slash HPDM, « Un hôte inattendu » car j'adore le thème du mariage arrangé mais il a toujours été prévu que j'en écrive une un jour pour le couple HPSS. Pour moi, c'était un impératif étant donné ma large préférence pour ce dernier pairing. Aussi, j'ai 'mixé' un autre projet à cette trame de mariage de convenance, soit celui de faire passer à Harry un été chez Snape. J'adore aussi ce thème. J'espère donc que cette fic vous plaira. En tout cas, j'adore en écrire chaque mot.

**NdA 2** Cette fic est prévue pour être longue. Certaines choses pourront vous déconcerter mais je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment parce que sinon, ça ferait perdre tout le mystère de la fic. Il vous faudra être patient. La trame de l'histoire est bien définie dans ma tête et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il y aura deux versions de certains chapitres de l'histoire. Une version « soft » qui sera posté sur ffn (donc sans lemon) et une autre « chaude » qui sera postée ailleurs. Pour la majorité des chaps, ils seront similaires bien sûr, mais pas lorsque les scènes d'amour commenceront à apparaître. Je vous dirai où trouver la version « hot » en temps voulu. Bisous à tous ;)

**Traduction**** : NEWTs :** ASPIC ou diplômes que passent les 7ème année.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 1 : Un été chez Snape – partie 1**

« Que faites-vous Monsieur Harry Potter ? »

La voix aiguë fit sursauter le Survivant qui souleva le lourd oreiller de sa tête et répliqua d'un ton aigre et amer « J'essaye de m'étouffer Tinky ! »

L'elfe de maison ouvrit ses gros yeux ronds et porta une main preste à sa bouche. Ses traits étaient déformés par une expression d'horreur.

« Harry Potter ne peut pas faire ça ! » couina le petit être, des larmes embuant son regard chocolat. « Le Maître a bien insisté pour que Tinky veille sur Harry Potter ! Harry Potter doit être en bonne santé ! Le Maître… »

Harry réprima un soupir exaspéré et retomba la tête la première sur les oreillers. L'elfe continua son monologue mais il n'écoutait plus.

La deuxième journée de son séjour chez Snape n'avait même pas encore débuté qu'il pensait déjà au suicide. Il n'arriverait jamais à tenir le coup ! Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu lui imposer ça ?

« Harry » lui avait dit le vieil homme avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard avec ses maigres effets. « Tu sais bien que s'il y avait une autre solution, je ferais le nécessaire pour que tes vacances se passent autrement mais nous n'avons pas cette option-là et dans la situation actuelle, les choses ne permettent pas de choisir en fonction de son confort mais plutôt de sa sécurité. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça ! Severus a gentiment accepté ma demande de te garder chez lui jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine et m'a promis de rendre ton séjour le plus agréable possible… » A ce moment-là, le directeur n'avait pas prêté attention au reniflement incrédule et méprisant du Gryffondor et avait conclu. « … Donc, tu resteras dans son habitation jusqu'au 1er septembre prochain. Tu ne prendras pas le Poudlard Express mais vous reviendrez par portoloin, ce sera plus sûr !… Même si Voldemort n'est plus, il reste toujours certains de ses fidèles en liberté qui réclament vengeance. Il serait trop facile pour eux de te trouver chez les Weasley et comme tu le sais, le quartier général a été détruit récemment et nous n'en avons pas encore trouvé un autre. Chez Severus, tu seras en sécurité ! »

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore s'était levé, signifiant la fin de l'entretien.

Mais en sortant du bureau directorial, Harry n'était toujours pas convaincu par ses paroles. Il ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi il serait plus en sécurité chez son professeur de potions que chez sa famille d'adoption. Certes, Snape devait avoir protégé sa maison avec des sorts puissants mais le jeune homme était persuadé qu'aucun ne pouvait faire abandonner sa quête à un mangemort particulièrement acharné.

'Et en plus, je devrai passer mon anniversaire chez lui !' avait-il pensé, écœuré par cette nouvelle et énième contrariété.

Loin de se sentir protégé, il était parti avec Snape, dans l'après-midi de la veille, en utilisant un portoloin qui l'avait conduit dans le modeste manoir qui était la demeure de son enseignant lorsqu'il n'habitait pas au collège. Cependant, et même s'il gardait ses suspicions pour lui, il restait toujours sur ses gardes depuis.

Harry pensait que seuls certains sorts pouvaient garantir une barrière protectrice autour de lui ici, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'une lettre jaunie par le temps et traînant sur le sol obscur du coffre 687 de la banque Gringotts en assurait la quasi totalité. Et cette missive inconnue l'obligeait à passer un mois, dix jours, onze heures, huit minutes et vingt sept secondes en compagnie de son maître des potions honni et, qui plus était, à ses frais ce qui lui donnait l'impression de lui être redevable. Ou même pire : d'être entretenu par son professeur !

Il était décidément maudit !

« Tinky va apporter ses vêtements propres à Harry Potter et pendant ce temps, Harry Potter ira prendre sa douche. Il ne faut pas que le jeune Maître fasse attendre le Grand Maître pour le petit déjeuner ! »

Harry réprima un roulement des yeux mais ne pût taire un grognement méprisant et mal aimable dont Tinky ne prêta pas attention. Il se leva avec réticence et alla rejoindre la salle de bain de dimensions honorables qui abritait une cabine de douche au verre transparent, conçue de toute évidence pour pouvoir accueillir deux personnes au moins. Sans vouloir se poser plus de questions, Harry entra dans le bac d'un blanc brillant et tourna le bouton pour ouvrir le jet d'eau tempérée.

La veille, tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il avait failli être dépassé par les événements. Par manque d'autre choix, il avait été contraint – non sans plaisir – de rester à Poudlard pendant la presque totalité du mois de juillet. Durant ces semaines, Dumbledore avait essayé de lui trouver une habitation plus sûre, pour le reste de l'été, qu'un château quasiment désert et Harry s'était réjoui en pensant que le directeur n'allait pas le faire déménager lorsqu'il voyait les jours passer ainsi. Cependant, il avait dû déchanter lorsque le vieil homme l'avait convoqué dans son bureau dans l'après-midi. Une demi-heure après, il s'était retrouvé dans le manoir de Snape, livré à Tinky, l'elfe de maison. Son maître des potions ne lui avait pas adressé un mot ni un regard et Harry ne l'avait pas revu jusqu'au dîner où l'homme n'avait pas cessé de lui envoyer des regards aussi glacés que meurtriers que le Gryffondor avait essayé vainement d'oublier. Après avoir avalé son dessert, Snape s'était levé, toujours muet, lui avait tourné le dos et était parti.

Harry ne savait que penser. Un côté de lui était ravi que l'homme ne lui parle pas. Ainsi, il n'avait pas à subir ses insultes, sarcasmes et autres humiliations. Cependant, une autre partie de lui pensait que si le reste de ses vacances se passait comme cette première soirée, il allait très vite s'ennuyer. Et le fait de devoir souffrir des regards noirs de son enseignant n'était pas un plaisir non plus.

Harry secoua la tête en soupirant et coupa l'eau chaude. Il prit la serviette blanche qui pendait sur sa barre métallique et s'essuya tout en ruminant ses sombres pensées.

Qu'allait-il faire pendant plus d'un mois ici ? Tinky lui avait fait faire le tour du manoir, excepté les pièces fermées et les quartiers du Maître qui lui étaient strictement interdits. Ainsi, il avait repéré une bibliothèque qui aurait fait le bonheur de Hermione et aussi le sien mais il ne savait pas si Snape lui accorderait le droit d'en emprunter. Et il ne savait pas si, lui non plus, accepterait de toucher à ce qui ne lui appartenait pas.

La serviette immaculée négligemment drapée autour de ses reins, Harry entra dans la chambre aux couleurs crèmes qui lui avait été attribuée et vit que Tinky était partie.

'Elle n'est certainement pas loin !' se dit-il avec sarcasme. Il avait remarqué que l'elfe n'était réellement jamais loin de lui et le surveillait véritablement. Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant que cette surveillance était un des ordres que lui avait donné son Maître. 'Il croit peut-être que je vais cambrioler sa maison si personne ne me voit !' se dit-il avec une ironie mordante.

Le jeune Gryffondor prit le boxer noir que Tinky lui avait préparé et avait posé au-dessus de sa pile de vêtement et il se mordit la lèvre.

Cela lui déplaisait totalement que quelqu'un d'autre que lui décide de ce qu'il allait porter et surtout, que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touche à ses sous-vêtements. Il en était très gêné. Personne ne touchait jamais les vêtements lorsqu'ils étaient à laver. Non pas par dégoût mais par utilisation de la magie.

Par un système semblable au portoloin, les sacs de linge sale allaient directement dans les laveries où les vêtements étaient triés par couleur et par fragilité par les elfes qui utilisaient leurs propres pouvoirs. Une fois propres, toujours par lévitation, ils étaient suspendus sur des fils magiques qui les séchaient instantanément en les lissant de tout pli ou froissement. Ils pouvaient ainsi repartir au plus vite vers leurs propriétaires.

Légèrement rouge et en se traitant d'idiot, Harry enfila son pantalon puis son tee-shirt et était en train de mettre ses chaussettes lorsque Tinky refit son apparition.

« Le jeune Maître est-il prêt ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir. « Parce qu'il est bientôt 9 heures et le Maître n'aime pas attendre. Le Maître n'aime pas que ses hôtes soient en retard ! »

« Oui ! Oui ! Je suis presque prêt ! » souffla Harry avec dégoût et mauvaise volonté.

'Comme si ça va le gêner que je sois en retard ! Hier, il ne m'a pas adressé un mot alors je doute qu'il le fasse aujourd'hui !' se dit-il en glissant ses pieds dans ses chaussures.

Avant de sortir, il jeta un regard rapide à son reflet dans le grand miroir en pied qui lui faisait face et avisa son visage un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée malgré son hâle, ses lèvres roses claires qui avaient également perdues de leur rougeur et ses yeux, davantage révélés par l'absence de ses lunettes, qui gardaient une légère lueur mélancolique. Seuls ses cheveux restaient à son image : brillants, d'une noirceur intense et totalement en bataille.

Harry sourit d'un sourire quelque peu mauvais et se passa une main dans ses courtes mèches ce qui eut le don de le décoiffer encore plus. Il savait que Snape détesterait ça !

« Le jeune Maître est-il prêt ? » redemanda Tinky avec un peu plus d'empressement cette fois-ci.

Harry regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 8H59. Son sourire se fit plus carnassier.

« Pas encore ! » jubila-t-il. « Je ne suis pas allé aux toilettes ! »

Le visage de l'elfe de maison se décomposa, elle baissa la tête en se tordant les mains mais ne dit rien.

Harry sentit une pointe de culpabilité lui pincer le cœur mais il tenta de repousser ce sentiment et s'en fut en direction des toilettes.

Il voulait faire attendre Snape parce qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'école ! Il était en vacances et n'avait pas envie de se lever tous les jours à heure fixe pour contenter un homme qui ne lui parlait même pas et ne cachait pas sa haine pour lui, ainsi que pour devoir prendre son petit déjeuner en la compagnie de son regard hautain et méprisant.

Il était 9H10 lorsqu'il se décida à sortir des toilettes. Il prit tout son temps pour aller se laver les mains et, en rejoignant la petite Tinky, il vit qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Sa culpabilité revint avec plus de force et c'est avec une appréhension pour elle qu'il descendit rapidement les marches menant à la salle à manger.

Ils arrivèrent dans la large pièce, légèrement haletants et découvrirent que Snape était déjà attablé.

Harry le vit continuer à siroter une gorgée de thé, le visage neutre et le regard fixé sur la table. Le tableau qu'il montrait aurait pu faire croire qu'il n'avait pas détecté leur présence ou que le retard de son élève à sa table n'avait aucune espèce d'importance mais Harry voyait sa main gauche - celle qui ne tenait pas sa tasse de porcelaine - être crispée en un poing serré.

Snape était contrarié. Harry le savait et Tinky aussi.

Cette dernière poussa le jeune homme vers sa chaise et le força à s'asseoir.

Elle dit alors avec précipitation « Maître, Tinky est désolée pour le retard du jeune Maître ! Tinky n'a pas été le réveiller suffisamment tôt. Tinky jure que cela ne se reproduira plus, Maître ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Tinky ! » dit-il, relevant finalement ses yeux haineux pour les poser sur Harry. Celui-ci vit les prunelles noires, remplies de dégoût, s'attarder légèrement sur sa crinière totalement décoiffée avant de le fixer dans les yeux. « Tu peux disposer ! Je vais m'occuper de monsieur Potter moi-même ! »

L'interpellé se raidit sur sa chaise et lança à son professeur un regard aussi meurtrier que celui que lui envoyait son enseignant.

Avec soumission, l'elfe de maison hocha la tête puis jeta un dernier regard compatissant à Harry avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide.

Snape reprit une gorgée de thé avant de parler de nouveau.

« Potter, je suis conscient que vous n'êtes arrivé qu'hier et que les règles ne vous ont pas été exposées, c'est pourquoi – même si je n'apprécie pas votre retard de ce matin – je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. Cependant, il ne pourra être question d'un nouveau retard à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

L'homme s'accorda une courte pause pour permettre à son élève de bien enregistrer la menace puis poursuivit.

« Je vais vous énoncer le règlement de la maison et tant que vous vivrez ici, vous vous y tiendrez ! Votre présence dans ma maison n'est pas souhaitée mais le directeur a pensé que vous seriez plus en sécurité dans ce manoir ainsi, j'ai été dans l'obligation de vous héberger. Toutefois, ne comptez pas sur moi pour prévoir des distractions pour vous ou m'encombrer de votre compagnie. Je ne suis pas baby-sitter et j'ai suffisamment à subir votre proximité durant l'année scolaire pour devoir encore la souffrir lors de mes vacances. Faites-vous le plus petit possible, Potter ! Je veux en oublier jusqu'à votre existence ! Cependant, il y a une condition à laquelle je tiens, c'est que vous veniez prendre vos repas en même temps que moi. Ne venez pas vous imaginer que votre présence en ces moments serait désirée, néanmoins vous n'êtes pas dans un restaurant ou dans un hôtel ! L'heure des repas est l'heure des repas ! Aucun met ne sera réchauffé pour vous si vous êtes en retard et si vous ne venez pas, vous aurez non seulement aucun droit à une collation remplaçante mais je vous montrerais aussi la preuve de mon courroux !… De plus, quelques règles de civilités ne vous seront pas superflues ! »

Harry serrait les dents tellement fort qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire et son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Si les trois mètres de la table ne l'avaient pas séparé de son professeur, il se serait jeté sur lui pour emprisonner sa gorge de ses mains et serrer.

« Les règles pour vous - et ce jusqu'à votre départ de chez moi - seront votre présence à la table du petit déjeuner à 9 heures précises ! Nous déjeunerons à 13H30 puis dîneront à 19H30. Si dans l'après-midi vous avez faim, vous pourrez demander à Tinky de vous apporter un léger en-cas. Pour vous, le couvre-feu sera à 22 heures ! Aucune négociation possible ! » ajouta-t-il en voyant le feu qui flambait dans les yeux d'émeraude. « Vous avez le droit de vous promenez dans le manoir, sauf dans les pièces qui vont ont été proscrites et que ne vous a pas fait visiter Tinky hier ! Vous pouvez aller dans le parc sauf lorsque je m'y trouve et vous pouvez aller vous baigner dans la piscine. Cependant, je ne veux aucun raffut, aucun bruit provenant de vous ! Aucune rébellion et aucune lamentation auprès de mes elfes à propos du luxe qui ne vous entoure pas ici, contrairement à votre habitude. Vous ne toucherez à rien de ce qui m'appartient à part les effets qui ont été mis à votre disposition et aux livres qui constituent ma bibliothèque… même si je doute que vous vous intéressiez ne serait-ce qu'aux couvertures-même ! »

Snape ricana et Harry le détesta davantage.

« Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, informez-en Tinky qui me transmettra le message ! Maintenant, la dernière chose qu'il me reste à vous dire est de vous détromper quant à la fête que vous escomptiez très certainement avoir pour votre anniversaire ! Il n'y aura pas de célébration car votre naissance n'en donne absolument pas la cause, bien au contraire ! » sourit l'homme avec un plaisir évident. « Ne vous attendez pas non plus à recevoir de cadeau de ma part ni de traitement de faveur ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez fait disparaître définitivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres par un coup de chance que je vais me mettre à vous vénérer comme les nombreux imbéciles qui peuplent notre communauté et qui ne connaissent pas l'arrogant enfant gâté que vous êtes ! Aussi, comme vous le savez déjà, jusqu'à vos dix sept ans, vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Votre majorité sera cette année, cependant, je ne veux pas que vous utilisiez votre baguette chez moi. Sous aucun prétexte ni exception ! Et si je vois que vous avez enfreint une des règles, vous regretterez chaque seconde de votre pathétique petite existence !… A présent que tout est dit, j'espère que je n'aurais pas à répéter les règles car, contrairement à vous, j'ai des occupations qui m'attendent. »

Les yeux de l'homme se mirent à briller avec plus de joie malsaine et il ajouta « Cependant, je pense qu'un cerveau aussi dense que le vôtre ne pourra pas avoir tout assimilé… » Il se laissa le temps de savourer l'insulte avant de conclure. « Vous pourrez donc demander à Tinky qu'elle vous répète les règles qu'elle connaît, elle, sur le bout des doigts ! »

Avec une froideur dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, Harry répliqua « Ce ne sera pas la peine que je demande à qui que ce soit de me répéter vos règles étant donné que je ne compte pas les suivre ! »

Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention à la brusque raideur du maintien de Snape, ainsi qu'à son regard tranchant et poursuivit « Vous dîtes que vous avez à supporter ma présence mais il en est de même pour moi et ce n'est pas la peine de me rappeler de ne pas la chercher parce que je ne l'aurais jamais tenté ! Je ne tiens pas plus que vous à être en votre compagnie ! Ni dans la journée, ni aux moments des repas ! Vous me dîtes que cela pourrait m'apporter quelques notions de civilités mais comment les perfectionnerais-je – si j'avais à les apprendre - lorsque vous ne les connaissez pas vous-même ! »

Le maître des potions pinça les lèvres tandis que son étudiant continuait toujours « Tout comme vous, on m'a imposé ma venue ici et tout comme vous, je suis en vacances donc je me lèverai à l'heure que je voudrai et viendrais petit déjeuner si je le décide ! Si j'ai besoin de vous le rappeler, ça fait deux ans non-stop que je travaille pour nous débarrasser de Voldemort ! Cette année, j'ai à passer mes NEWTs ce qui va me donner pas mal de révisions et, parce que _Monsieur_ veut que je vienne prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui pour pouvoir me montrer encore un peu plus combien ma présence n'est pas désirée, il faudrait que je me lève tôt et que je me plis à sa volonté ? C'est hors de question ! Je ne demande aucun traitement de faveur ! Tout ce que je demande, c'est un peu de tranquillité, de repos et qu'on me laisse vivre ma vie sans me dicter quoi que ce soit pour une fois ! Je me coucherai également lorsque j'en ressentirai le besoin et mes activités intérieures comme extérieures ne vous concernent pas du moment que je respecte vos biens, votre espace et votre tranquillité, ce que je compte bien faire ! Rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas faire appel à vous. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, vous ne m'êtes pas indispensable ! Pour ce qui est de mon anniversaire, je n'attendais rien de vous et ne voudrais rien recevoir de vous de toute façon ! Et les dernières choses que je vous dirai sont : Merci pour le prêt des livres. Ils m'intéressent beaucoup et passez de bonnes vacances ! »

Sur ces mots, Harry se leva, tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il entendit un raclement vif d'une chaise sur le sol, signe que son maître des potions venait de se lever brutalement. Harry entendit la chaise tomber avec violence sur le parquet et il accéléra le pas. Cela lui fut pourtant inutile car il sentit bientôt une main dure lui entourer le haut du bras pour le secouer violemment et le contraindre à lui faire face.

« Sale petit morveux ! » siffla l'homme qui approcha son visage tellement près de celui de son élève que l'étudiant avait l'impression de loucher.

Il pouvait sentir la colère de Snape chauffer la peau de ses joues et la respiration erratique de son enseignant balayer ses cheveux. En avisant son expression furieuse, les mains de Harry se mirent à trembler et son cœur à battre tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il se demandait si les mouvements de son torse n'allaient pas visiblement faire écho à ce rythme infernal.

« Espèce de petit con arrogant ! Vous et votre père êtes décidément de la même souche ! Il m'écœurait autant que vous !… Ecoutez-moi bien, Potter ! Je crois que vous ne me connaissez pas suffisamment pour être conscient de ce que je suis capable de vous faire donc ne poussez pas les limites trop loin sinon vous risqueriez de vous en mordre les doigts indéfiniment. Vous… »

Harry sentit une bouffée de haine le submerger et il repoussa violemment le poing qui était venu saisir le col de son tee-shirt avant de le couper.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! Et ne me sous estimez pas non plus ! Si vous pensez que je vais me laisser faire, vous… »

« Bonjour ! »

Les deux hommes enragés sursautèrent en même temps et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la cheminée où la tête de Dumbledore dépassait désormais. Le vieux sorcier fronçait les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Severus relâcha brusquement sa poigne ferme de Harry qui se recula en se frottant discrètement le bras qui était devenu quelque peu engourdi.

« Rien, Monsieur le directeur ! Juste un petit désaccord ! » expliqua le maître des potions.

Mais cette phrase n'avait pas rassuré Dumbledore qui signifia d'une voix sèche « Je ne veux pas de dispute entre vous ! Si je vous ai confié Harry, c'est pour qu'il soit en sécurité et non pas pour pouvoir vous battre à l'abris des regards. Je ne veux pas de chamaillerie ! » poursuivit-il comme s'ils étaient deux enfants à qui on devait faire la leçon – ce qui déplut profondément à Snape. « Dans l'adversité, j'ai toujours dit que l'union faisait la force et la division, la faiblesse ! Le danger est encore présent et vous devez rester soudés pour pouvoir y faire face ! »

Albus fixa son employé d'un regard perçant. « Vous savez très bien pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux ici. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr qu'ici pour vous deux ! Severus, n'oubliez pas que Harry n'est pas la seule cible. Dès que votre couverture s'est révélée, dès que les fidèles de Voldemort ont su que vous étiez un espion pour l'Ordre, vous êtes également apparu sur la liste noire donc vous savez tout comme moi combien il est important que vous soyez _tous les deux_ dans la meilleure forme possible ! Je ne veux donc plus vous retrouver en train de vous battre, est-ce bien clair ? »

Les deux hommes pincèrent leurs lèvres cependant, acquiescèrent par un même mouvement de tête bref mais affirmatif.

« Bien ! Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille. J'étais passé uniquement pour voir si vous alliez bien. Je reviendrai de temps en temps. Veillez sur vous et… ne me décevez pas ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, le vieux mage s'éclipsa par la cheminée aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Harry se détourna et, le visage fermé, il marcha d'un pas vif vers les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Son estomac manifesta son désaccord mais il n'en eut cure.

« Potter ! 13H30 pour le déjeuner ! » s'exclama Snape dans son dos mais son élève ne lui répondit pas et grimpa promptement les marches.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Toute la matinée, il s'était plongé dans un livre passionnant sur la Haute Magie sans baguette et sans parole qu'utilisait bien souvent les sorciers muets. Cela pouvait être particulièrement efficace pour lui s'il était touché par un sortilège de silence. Il avait commencé à apprendre certaines formules et les avait testé avec succès.

Il savait que Snape lui avait interdit de pratiquer toute sorte de magie dans son manoir mais il ne comptait pas obéir à des ordres aussi stupides. Il savait très bien que l'homme avait dit cela pour l'embêter et le contrarier.

« Mais s'il croit qu'il a des droits sur moi… ! » murmura-t-il avec dédain en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre.

13H24.

'Qu'est-ce que je fais ?' se demanda-t-il une fois de plus.

Sa raison était partagée. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas obéir à Snape et lui faire croire qu'il allait être soumis à toutes ses volontés et en venant au déjeuner, l'homme pourrait l'interpréter ainsi. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait faim et comprenait le fait qu'il n'était pas dans un restaurant. Il n'allait pas donné plus de travail aux elfes de maison qu'ils n'en avaient déjà pour un simple caprice.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, indécis.

Un léger cognement à sa porte retentit bientôt et il fronça les sourcils.

« Entrez ! »

La porte de bois s'ouvrit avec douceur et la tête de Tinky apparue.

« Le jeune Maître devrait penser à descendre ! » lui dit-elle avec lenteur. « Sinon, il va être en retard et le Maître sera fâché ! »

Harry grogna et fit la grimace.

Pour rassurer l'elfe, il lui répondit « Ne t'inquiète pas, je comptais y aller ! »

Tinky sourit et répliqua « Très bien ! Tinky est contente ! Est-ce que le jeune Maître a besoin que Tinky lui remontre le chemin ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête et l'elfe sortit après un dernier salut.

L'estomac de Harry se fit de nouveau entendre et il décida qu'il irait déjeuner.

« Mais je serai en retard ! » bougonna-t-il.

Il était donc 13H40 lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, prêt à descendre…

… et se trouva face à face avec son furieux maître des potions.

Ce dernier était blanc de rage et Harry pouvait voir une veine battre sur sa tempe au rythme frénétique des pulsations de son sang.

« Potter ! » commença-t-il les dents serrées. « Vous vous croyez peut-être au-dessus de tout règlement mais je vais de ce pas vous remettre à votre place ! »

Harry avait écarquillé ses yeux à cette menace tout en se disant que son professeur ne pouvait rien lui faire. Car, même s'ils étaient chez lui, ils étaient en vacances, libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leur temps, loin de l'école et de ses règles strictes. Cependant, le jeune homme se mit à reculer lorsqu'il vit son enseignant sortir sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce qu- ? » commença-t-il en reculant tellement qu'il heurta, de ses genoux, le rebord du matelas de son lit.

Snape ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa question qu'il lui envoyait déjà un sort. Une lumière bleue sortit du bout de sa baguette et alla frapper une des mains de son élève.

Harry la sentit aussitôt s'engourdir et vit que sa peau prenait une teinte bleutée tandis qu'une sensation glacée l'envahissait. Presque immédiatement après, il sentit le même engourdissement saisir son bras puis son épaule, pour se répandre sur son torse puis au reste de son corps. Il frissonna.

'_Finite incantatem_ !' haleta-t-il tandis qu'il sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et ses poumons pendant un instant.

Mais l'incantation n'eut aucun effet. Sa baguette, nécessaire pour cette formule, se trouvait sur son lit et, malgré ses efforts pour se retourner et pouvoir ainsi aller la chercher, ses pieds restaient désespérément cloués au sol. Il essaya alors de se rappeler certains sorts qu'il venait d'apprendre et qui pourraient peut-être le sortir de là mais il n'en trouvait aucun comme la puissance du sortilège le paralysait intégralement.

Harry lança un regard à Snape qui le fixait avec la même colère que tout à l'heure et le vit murmurer un autre sort.

Le jeune sorcier sentit alors une douleur diffuse traverser chaque nerfs dissimulés sous la peau de son postérieur comme si une sorte de fouet épais venait de le cingler de sa lanière sournoise.

Le sort de paralysie s'étendait jusqu'à empêcher Harry de crier mais il ne savait pas s'il devait en être satisfait ou non. L'idée de hurler sa douleur devant son bourreau le faisait frémir.

Cependant ce dernier ne s'abîmait pas dans ce genre de réflexions et continuait à faire des petits mouvements avec sa baguette tout en marmonnant des paroles que Harry ne comprenait pas.

Les flagellations continuèrent à un rythme régulier jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme en compte dix. A ce chiffre, les fustigations s'arrêtèrent et Snape, la respiration toujours aussi haletante de rage, expliqua « Dix ; équivalant à chacune des minutes de votre retard ! S'il vous arrive à nouveau de ne pas être ponctuel, vous recevrez le même traitement ! Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de descendre et de prendre le déjeuner en ma compagnie… et soyez heureux que je vous le permette encore… » ajouta-t-il en avisant le regard de pure haine que lui envoyait son élève.

Snape lui lança le contre-sort visant à lui rendre sa mobilité et conclut « Ici, vous allez apprendre ce que sont la discipline et la modestie. Tenez-vous le pour dit ! Et que ça reste dans la boîte vide qui vous sert de tête ! »

« Salaud ! Espèce de connard ! » éructa Harry qui ne put se contenir une minute de plus.

« Vous en voulez davantage, Potter ! Etes-vous masochiste au point d'en redemander ? Si c'est cela que vous voulez, vous allez l'avoir ! Si c'est la douleur qui vous excite Potter, je connais des souffrances beaucoup plus insidieuses, beaucoup plus vicieuses, s'attaquant à tout le corps par petites touches et qui n'épargnent aucun centimètre carré de la personne. Là encore aucun son n'est permis. Et je peux vous dire que lorsque cette torture vous est infligée, vous crevez d'envie de pouvoir hurler… est-ce ce que vous désirez ? »

Harry pinçait les lèvres, refusant de répondre autrement que par ses regards noirs mais lorsqu'il vit son enseignant s'approcher encore, il siffla « Non, ce n'est pas ça que je veux ! Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de le faire ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ici, chez vous, que je dois subir vos humeurs de petit professeur frustré et mal bais- »

Un cri de rage enfla dans la gorge de Snape et il ne le retint pas. Il se ruait vers son élève lorsqu'un joyeux « Rebonjour » fit écho dans la pièce.

Comme si de rien était, Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la chambre de Harry, les yeux rivés sur sa robe maculée de cendres de la cheminée d'où il venait de s'extirper et qu'il débarrassa de ces résidus d'un coup de baguette.

« C'est l'un des inconvénients des apparitions via réseaux de cheminées » déplora le directeur. « On a toujours l'air d'avoir ramoné jusqu'au conduit. »

Snape et Harry regardaient l'homme – l'un, terriblement frustré et bouillant, l'autre affreusement soulagé et content.

« Severus, j'espère que vous pardonnerez au vieil homme que je suis mon arrivée quelque peu cavalière, cependant, j'ai à vous entretenir en privé de quelques propos qui ne peuvent pas attendre. »

Snape avait pincé les lèvres et répliqua « Très bien, Monsieur le Directeur. Potter et moi allions déjeuner mais je pense que cela peut attend- »

« Oh non, faîtes donc sinon le repas sera froid et je pense que vous devez mourir de faim. Je peux très bien vous tenir compagnie pendant votre repas ! Je me suis déjà restauré mais je ne serais pas contre un peu de thé et quelques biscuits » s'invita Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry qui le lui rendit.

Ce dernier lança un regard à son maître des potions et vit qu'il était de plus en plus raide et contrarié. Tout comme son élève, il savait parfaitement que Dumbledore s'était convié à leur table car il était parfaitement conscient de la tension ambiante et qu'il voulait l'apaiser au maximum.

**OOOoooOOO**

Pour Harry, le déjeuner fut bien plus agréable que le dîner de la vieille et il tint avec Dumbledore une conversation des plus intéressante et comique où il ne fut pas surpris du manque de loquacité de son maître des potions.

« As-tu déjà prévu des activités, Harry ? » avait demandé le directeur.

L'interpellé avait souri d'un air innocent avant de rétorquer « J'avais pensé à une petite baignade dans la piscine. Celle-ci n'est pas aussi grande que celle des Dursley mais je m'en accommoderais. Après tout, ce n'est que pour un mois ! Non, en fait ce que je déplorerai le plus, c'est le bain à remous et les petites balades en hélico ou les virées en jet privé. Ici, il n'y a que des livres, des livres et des livres ! Ca m'en donnerait des migraines ! Et vous, Professeur, vous avez décidé de faire quelque chose de spécial pour cet été ? »

Dumbledore avait eu dans les yeux cette lueur pétillante qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et s'était visiblement retenu de rire. Il s'était alors raclé la gorge et avait répondu « Quelques missions pour l'Ordre et un week-end à Saint-Tropez en compagnie d'Alastor, de Minerva et de Sibylle… rien de plus ! Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas partir ensemble plus longtemps sans courir le risque que Minerva n'étrangle Sibylle mais Alastor et moi avons fait le pari d'emmener Sibylle dans un casino pour qu'elle tente son _troisième œil_ aux jeux… »

Dumbledore avait terminé sa réponse sur le ton de la discussion mais Snape n'avait pas prêté attention à ses paroles. Non, il avait continué de fixer Harry de son regard dégoûté et plus encore depuis qu'il l'avait entendu évoquer le luxe qui était sien dans sa vie privée habituelle. Les prunelles noires écœurées ne l'avaient pas quitté de tout le repas et Harry s'était demandé s'il avait bien eu fait de le provoquer ou pas. Il en avait tellement assez de ses commentaires désobligeants et de son attitude envers lui qu'il avait voulu, pendant un instant, le conforter dans ses convictions ridicules. Mais maintenant, il se demandait réellement si cela avait été une bonne idée. En tout cas, cela n'allait certainement pas aider Snape à changer d'opinion sur lui.

Harry soupira. Il était à présent sur son lit. Il était presque minuit et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Dumbledore s'était retiré il y avait de cela deux bonnes heures et il se demandait ce que le vieil homme avait bien pu dire à Snape pour le forcer à rester calme en toute situation. Car Harry était sûr qu'une bonne partie de la discussion qu'il avait voulu avoir avec son employé était de cet ordre.

« En tout cas, Snape n'est pas revenu ! » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en se relevant pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il faisait décidément trop chaud !

Arrivé devant elle, il ferma les yeux et inspira une profonde bouffée d'air. Celui-ci était encore légèrement étouffant mais il y avait une petite brise qui faisait du bien. Harry rouvrit les paupières et contempla la beauté du parc.

Depuis son arrivée dans ce manoir, il s'était demandé comment Snape en avait fait l'acquisition. Il savait que cette propriété n'avait jamais appartenu à la famille Snape car – d'après les recherches qu'il avait fait sur l'homme et ses ancêtres, ainsi que les souvenirs découverts dans la pensine - elle n'avait jamais été assez riche pour s'offrir une telle demeure. Harry s'interrogeait également sur le salaire du maître des potions qui ne devait pas atteindre un plafond tel qu'il ait pu, en près de seize ans d'enseignement, acheter un domaine de cette taille.

« Il l'a peut-être obtenu d'une manière pas très honnête ! » se dit-il pour la énième fois depuis la veille.

Le Gryffondor soupira encore et avisa l'eau ondoyante de la piscine qui semblait l'appeler ardemment. Harry hésita un instant – se disant que si Snape le trouvait en dehors de sa chambre après le couvre-feu qu'il avait instauré, il ne s'appellerait plus le Survivant mais le Revenant. Toutefois, la chaleur ambiante qui lui faisait coller son bas de pyjama à chaque pore de sa peau équilibrait la balance de ses doutes et remords.

Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva donc à descendre les escaliers en faisant attention à n'émettre aucun bruit. Et bientôt, il sortit de la maison pour sentir la brise plus fraîche caresser son torse nu. Il sourit avec délectation, se félicitant de son choix.

Il n'eut cependant pas longtemps à attendre pour que son sourire s'évanouisse comme un Snape furieux sortait de l'eau, nu et ruisselant.

Harry se figea tandis que son professeur sifflait « Encore une infraction à mon règlement ! Cette fois, il va vraiment vous en cuire ! »

_A suivre…_


	2. Un été chez Snape Partie 2

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les lieux, personnages, etc… appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi.

**Warning : **Slash de rating M ; langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas le tome 6 donc il n'y a aucun spoiler.**

**Traduction : Alastor Maugrey : Alastor Moody en Anglais.**

**Neville Longbottom : Neville Londubat.**

(Même si ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner, je préfère vous les donner pour ôter toute ambiguïté).

**NdA : **Théoriquement, ce n'est pas cette fic que j'aurais dû updater mais « L'amant venu du passé » mais, comme je l'ai dit sur mon LJ, mon ordinateur portable m'a lâché et toutes mes fics étaient dedans (y compris le début du prochain chap de L'amant) donc j'ai écrit un chap pour lequel je n'avais pas écrit une seule ligne (cette histoire) et je continuerai L'amant (ainsi que les autres) lorsque j'aurais récupéré mon portable. Cependant, je risque quand même de ne pas updater très, très souvent car j'ai eu ma rentrée depuis une semaine et que mon emploi du temps est bien rempli.

Désolée, je ne vais pas faire de RAR cette fois-ci. Mais je tiens juste à vous dire que je suis outrée quand même par vos messages car tout ce que j'aie pu lire à la fin du chapitre dernier était concentré sur Snape tout nu sortant de la piscine. Z'avez pas honte, non ? Y en a pas une pour rattraper les autres ! Lol. En fait, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'écrire un chap de 10 pages. Il faut juste mettre :

_Chap 1 : Un été chez Snape – partie 1_

_Des gouttes d'eau luxuriantes coulaient sur le torse pâle de Severus Snape pour venir lécher son ventre et glisser au travers de la toison sombre qui couvrait son membre à demi-érigé._

Et ça, ça fait déjà un chapitre (et les lectrices sont contentes !) Lol. Maintenant, je ne vais écrire plus que ça ;)

Enfin, j'essuie quand même une petite larme de mes yeux remplis de fierté devant tant de perversité :)

Il y a juste une question à laquelle je répondrais, c'est qu'il est impossible pour moi de ne pas faire Harry se rebeller ou désobéir. Déjà, parce qu'il est comme ça dans les livres. Il a un caractère et obéit quand il pense que la décision est juste ou alors qu'il a du respect pour la personne. Mais aussi, parce que je ne pourrais pas le rendre soumis. Ca m'énerverait de voir qu'il se tait et subi.

**Je vous fais de gros bisous à toutes, vous remercie pour vos messages et espère que tout va bien pour vous :)**

**

* * *

C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 2 : Un été chez Snape – partie 2**

Dumbledore était profondément endormi lorsque son écoutoire magique s'était enclenché.

L'écoutoire n'était pas un objet ayant pour but de trahir l'intimité des personnes chez qui le sort l'activant était lancé. Non, il était un détecteur de bruits anormaux ou de trop grande intensité de décibels. Dumbledore avait pensé judicieux de jeter ce sort à la propriété de son employé, Severus Snape, lorsqu'il serait gardien du Survivant pendant l'été et il pensait que cette idée lumineuse avait déjà épargné bien des soucis au jeune homme.

L'écoutoire émit à nouveau son alarme et le vieux mage se tourna dans son lit en marmonnant d'une voix endormie « Pas encore ! » avant que la fin de sa phrase se fasse étouffer par le ronflement de l'homme qui était décidément trop exténué pour que l'alerte traverse intégralement les limbes brumeuses dans lequel son cerveau, habituellement aiguisé, baignait.

A une centaine de miles de Poudlard pourtant, le cœur d'un jeune Gryffondor battait à se rompre tandis qu'il reculait à vive allure comme un de ses professeurs s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche furieuse et des éclairs assassins dans les yeux.

« Potter ! Je ne saurais le tolérer ! Je crois pourtant avoir été suffisamment clair et indulgent mais ma patience a des limites ! » éructa le maître des potions, réduisant de ses pas rageurs l'espace qui séparait les deux ennemis.

« Professeur… »

« Taisez-vous ! » vociféra l'enseignant, la respiration haletante par la colère. « Je ne veux pas entendre un mot sortir de votre bouche ! »

« Mais… »

Harry ne put ajouter une seule syllabe comme Snape venait de se jeter sur lui, empoignant des courtes mèches de ses cheveux noirs entre ses doigts pour les tirer. La tête de Harry bascula en arrière et il ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur. Cependant, son professeur ne s'en soucia guère et cracha des paroles haineuses devant son visage.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin prétentieux et imbus de lui-même ! Que croyez-vous obtenir en me désobéissant ? Ici, il n'y a aucun de vos _petits_ camarades à qui montrer vos _petits_ exploits de jeune _rebelle_ » ajouta-t-il en répétant et appuyant bien sur les mots dépréciatifs. « Ou alors, c'est pour vous faire mousser tout seul car vous aurez _aussi _transgressé les règles dans mon domaine. Ca vous excite ? Ca vous fait bander ? »

Harry fut choqué par ces dernières phrases mais Snape n'arrêta pas son débit de paroles pour autant. Il avait l'air particulièrement menaçant et déterminé à humilier son élève.

« Est-ce la seule manière pour vous de compenser le manque de jeunes filles qui ne se traînent pas à vos pieds ? Etes-vous frustré Potter ? Voulez-vous en parler ? » dit-il d'une voix intensément sarcastique.

Devant les insultes de son maître des potions la colère de l'étudiant était montée avec la même rapidité que mettait Dumbledore à avaler un bonbon. Ses pommettes étaient rouges de fureur et il rétorqua d'un air mauvais.

« En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui est nu devant vous ! Mais peut-être que c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour _vous_ faire mousser ? Ca vous excite ? Ca vous fait bander ? » répéta Harry. « Etes-vous frustré Snape ? Voulez-vous en parler ? »

A la grande stupeur et surprise du jeune homme, Snape se mit à rougir et il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son corps nu. Harry fut presque certain d'avoir vu une étincelle de panique dans les yeux noirs même si la trop faible luminosité du dehors pouvait l'avoir abusé.

L'enseignant se ressaisit promptement et fixa son élève d'un regard tranchant qui ne vacillait pas.

« Je fais ce que je veux dans ma propriété privée, Potter. De plus, je suis en vacances donc si j'ai envie de me baigner nu dans ma piscine, _je_ me baignerais nu dans ma piscine ! Cependant, _vous_, vous ne pouvez pas faire ce que vous voulez ! Justement parce que vous êtes ici chez moi et que vous devez obéir à mes ordres ! Est-ce bien clair cette fois-ci Potter ? »

« Et qu'escomptiez-vous ? » demanda Harry avec rogne. « Que je reste dans ma chambre à crever de chaud pendant que vous, vous pouvez vous rafraîchir dans l'eau ? »

« Si vous aviez trop chaud, vous pouviez prendre une douche froide ! Ca, ça ne vous était pas interdit et la salle de bain se trouve _dans_ vos quartiers ! » répliqua l'homme avec humeur. « Maintenant allez vous coucher ! »

Harry pinça les lèvres, essayant de se contenir pour ne pas laisser éclater tous ses ressentiments, passés et présents. Il savait qu'au final, exploser n'aboutirait à rien.

Au bout de cinq secondes d'un silence tendu, Snape soupira bruyamment, exaspéré et claqua des doigts.

Aussitôt Tinky apparut.

« Tinky, ramène Monsieur Potter dans sa chambre et assures-toi qu'il n'en bouge plus ! »

« Oui Maître ! » fit l'elfe immédiatement en agrippant la main de Harry dans la sienne.

« Et, Potter ! » interpella le professeur. « Tout cela n'est pas encore fini ! Nous en reparlerons demain ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit comme l'elfe usait de sa magie pour transplaner dans la chambre du jeune Maître. Tout ce qu'il eut le temps d'apercevoir était son exécré professeur retourner au cœur du bassin rempli d'une fraîcheur bienfaisante.

« Connard ! » murmura-t-il tandis qu'il apparaissait dans sa chambre, désagréablement chaude et humide.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla encore contrarié et mit quelques minutes pour se souvenir de la raison. Il grogna et étouffa un bâillement avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder son réveil. Il était 8H23. Snape lui avait dit d'être attablé à 9H précises. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Le jeune homme s'étira en pesant le pour et le contre d'une éventuelle désobéissance. En contrant son maître des potions, il n'avait aucune intention de jouer les rebelles – comme Snape le lui avait dit – ou de s'adonner dans les puérilités. Il voulait simplement faire comprendre à son professeur qu'il était en vacances et qu'il avait aussi droit à en profiter. Toute l'année scolaire n'avait été que travail. Non seulement, il avait eu ses cours et ses devoirs mais également les entraînements et apprentissages indispensables concernant la lutte contre Voldemort. De plus, toute l'année, il avait connu l'angoisse de l'échec et de la mort de personnes familières ou non. Finalement, il avait vaincu le mage noir mais continuait sa lutte contre les mangemorts. Il avait l'impression que cette guerre ne finirait jamais.

Brusquement, une vague de tristesse s'abattit sur lui comme la douleur habituelle qui envahissait parfois son genou droit se rappela à lui.

Lors de son dernier combat avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry avait reçu un sort de magie noire de la part de son ennemi qui avait voulu user de la souffrance et du handicap physiques pour parvenir à ses fins. Ce sortilège avait atteint son genou, l'avait traversé de part en part pour y briser les os. Cette mesquinerie avait été guérie par Madame Pomfresh mais elle n'avait pas pu réparer ses os entièrement. Harry avait consulter les meilleurs médecins du monde pour faire cesser cette douleur lancinante qui le prenait parfois mais rien ni personne n'avait pu contrefaire les dommages qu'avait subi son membre.

En effet, lorsque ses os avaient explosé, chaque morceau avait été comme recouvert d'une membrane magique qu'il était impossible de réduire jusqu'à la guérison. Les os n'étaient donc pas complètement ressoudés. Le Gryffondor devait boire une potion spéciale qu'il avait appris à préparer grâce à un médicomage de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste chaque samedi à heure fixe. Pour que personne ne s'inquiète et pour que le minimum de personnes soit au courant de cette blessure, il ingurgitait son breuvage en soirée. A 23H tapantes. S'il ne le faisait pas, il devrait endurer une souffrance continue et bien plus intense, ainsi que l'éventuelle perte définitive de l'usage de son genou.

Seuls Madame Pomfresh et quelques médecins de par le monde, Dumbledore, la famille Weasley – à l'exception de Percy – Hermione et Remus connaissaient son handicap. Le directeur de Poudlard avait suggéré au Survivant de parler de son problème à son maître des potions car, de l'avis du vieil homme, il était exceptionnellement doué pour contrer la magie noire grâce à ses connaissances poussées en la matière mais Harry avait toujours refusé. S'il en soufflait un seul mot à Severus Snape, ce dernier n'aurait de cesse de s'en servir contre lui – trouvant là un autre sujet de moquerie. Et Harry était certain que l'homme ne trouverait pas de remède à son mal donc à quoi bon ?

La douleur aiguë ne s'estompait pas et une sueur froide recouvrait à présent le front de Harry qui en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Parfois, la douleur trop soutenue ne lui laissait pas de répit pendant la nuit qu'il passait à gémir et à pleurer.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au réveil et vit que dix minutes étaient déjà passées. Il s'obligea à se lever, faisant porter tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche et se força à penser à autre chose. Il était surpris que Tinky n'ait pas encore fait d'apparition.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque quelques coups furent donner à son porte et la tête de l'elfe se profila par l'entrebâillement.

« Ah ! » fit-elle ravie. « Tinky voit que le jeune Maître est debout. Mais le jeune Maître doit se dépêcher s'il ne veut pas être en retard au petit déjeuner. »

« Je vais me laver Tinky, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » informa l'étudiant en s'obligeant à lui adresser un sourire pour la rassurer.

« Bien ! » répondit-elle avec hâte. « Tinky doit retourner à la cuisine mais Tinky va d'abord déposer le linge du jeune Maître sur le fauteuil. Le jeune Maître aura-t-il besoin de Tinky ? »

« Non, tu peux y aller » répliqua-t-il en voyant qu'elle déposait ses vêtements propres sur le cuir de couleur crème du fauteuil.

Tinky lui adressa un dernier salut avant de disparaître. Harry sauta à cloche pied jusqu'à la salle de bain, ôta son pyjama et s'enferma dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau tempérée effaça les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et il se lava aussi vite qu'il le put.

A 8H58, habillé et coiffé, il descendit l'étage sur son éclair de feu. Son genou était beaucoup moins douloureux grâce au baume calmant qu'il s'était passé après sa douche mais il ne voulait pas forcer sur sa jambe donc avait préféré la laisser reposer en volant sur son balai.

Il atterrit dans la salle à manger où Snape venait d'entrer. Lorsque ce dernier vit son élève venir vers la table sur son éclair de feu, il lui lança un regard méprisant en marmonnant des paroles que Harry crut intercepter comme « N'importe quoi ! »

Essayant de faire fi de ces mots, le Gryffondor inspira profondément avant de saluer l'homme.

« Bonjour, Monsieur ! »

Snape ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il siffla d'un ton ironique « Vous vouliez faire une entrée remarquée ou vos chevilles sont tellement enflées que les escaliers sont trop difficiles à descendre ? » Snape eut un sourire goguenard avant d'ajouter en se frappant le front d'une manière quelque peu théâtrale. « Oh, vous attendiez peut-être un tapis rouge ? »

« Oui, je me porte bien, merci beaucoup. Et, d'après ce que je vois de vos mauvaises manières que vous n'avez pas perdues, vous allez bien également. Je suis rassuré de voir que ma présence à votre bain de minuit d'hier ne vous a pas embarrassé ou rendu plus humble. »

« Vous ne devriez pas me rappeler aussi vite que vous avez désobéi à mes ordres Potter ! »

« Allez vous faire foutre ! » marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » siffla Snape, les yeux plissés en une fine fente noire.

« Je ne vous ai pas désobéi ! » fit le jeune homme en s'asseyant à table avant de prendre une tranche de pain de mie grillée et de la beurrer. « Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous pendant _mes vacances_ et qu'il faudra bien que vous vous y fassiez ! »

Le maître des potions grogna mais Harry ne le laissa pas parler.

« Ecoutez, nous avons tous les deux les mêmes objectifs ici : Passez notre été tranquille à faire ce que l'on a envie de faire quand on en a envie tout en respectant les choix et la vie des autres donc, ça serait plus simple que nous ne nous mêlions pas des affaires de l'un et de l'autre ! Vous faîtes ce que vous désirez ici et moi de même. Je ne vous embêterai pas et réciproquement. Ca sera beaucoup plus facile pour nous deux ! »

« Ce que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre, Potter » commença Severus d'une voix onctueuse. « C'est que vous n'êtes pas chez vous, contrairement à moi, donc vous avez à vous soumettre à mes règles de vie sous mon toit. Je vous les ai explicité hier et je ne tiens pas à les répéter ! Aucune tolérance ne vous sera faite. Tant que vous ne l'aurez pas compris, vous devrez faire face aux conséquences. Point final ! »

Harry préféra ne pas répliquer. Devant un être aussi buté, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien. Il se mit donc à mastiquer ses toasts avec une fureur contenue tout en réfléchissant à ce que signifierait son été ici.

Peut-être valait-il mieux pour lui de se faire discret, officiellement obéissant et visiblement soumis. Il n'était pas en position de force dans ce manoir car il n'en était pas le propriétaire mais l'hôte et à cause de la douleur de son genou. De plus, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans, il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa magie. Snape n'aurait aucun scrupule à le dénoncer s'il le voyait pratiquer n'importe quel sortilège.

Harry finit son repas aussi vite que le lui permirent ses mâchoires puis, il agrippa de nouveau son éclair de feu en vue de retourner dans sa chambre. Là-bas, il se laverait les dents et finirait de se préparer avant d'aller faire un tour dans le parc sur son balai. Et l'après-midi serait consacré à ses devoirs et à quelques lectures de livres empruntés à Snape.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La journée était passée plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et Harry s'était surpris à adorer le parc du manoir Snape. Il en avait fait plusieurs fois le tour sur son éclair de feu, avait profité de la légère brise qui lui avait caressé les cheveux. Il avait alors imaginé être en train de chercher le vif d'or pendant un match de Quidditch aux scores particulièrement serrés. Un match Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Il avait même presque pu entendre les hurlements de la foule, les acclamations et encouragements des rouge et or et les insultes et brimades des vert et argent. Il avait fait des plongées en piqués et des élévations à toute vitesse. Il avait pu sentir son cœur battre comme s'il était au cœur d'un vrai match et que Malfoy avait repéré le vif avant lui. Il avait alors lâché toute la puissance de son balai et avait savouré l'intense sentiment de liberté qu'il ne ressentait que lorsqu'il volait.

La matinée avait été un pur bonheur. D'autant plus fort qu'il n'avait pas vu l'ombre de son professeur.

Comme prévu, le déjeuner avait eu lieu à 13H30 et il avait englouti son repas à une vitesse incroyable pour pouvoir se soustraire à la présence de son enseignant le plus tôt possible. Cependant, son entreprise avait échoué car les différents mets n'arrivaient que lorsque l'homme avait fini une des assiettes et il avait mangé beaucoup plus lentement que Harry. A un moment donné, en voyant Snape finir son pavé de bœuf, ses frites et ses haricots verts avec un soin presque délicat, le jeune homme s'était vraiment demandé s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Jamais à l'école, son élève ne l'avait vu manger avec une lenteur pareille. Le dessert était apparu et le jeune sorcier avait encore dû attendre que son maître des potions ait fini son assiette, puis bu son thé pour pouvoir partir. Le repas avait duré une heure et demi ! Snape ne l'avait regardé à aucun moment et il ne lui avait pas adressé la moindre parole. Le repas avait été une réelle torture pour Harry qui avait dû contenir son impatience à grande peine.

Cependant, ensuite, il avait trouvé le chemin de la bibliothèque et avait choisi des ouvrages récents et anciens et s'était plongé dans des lectures qui lui avaient arraché des larmes de joie et des éclats de rire, qui l'avait fait retenir son souffle d'anticipation ou d'admiration ou qui lui avait apporter des connaissances dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Il était resté dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure du dîner qui s'était déroulé exactement de la même manière que le précédent repas et Harry avait été content que celui-ci soit plus léger que le déjeuner car il avait subi la compagnie de son professeur moins longtemps. Cette fois encore, l'homme s'était comporté comme s'il avait été seul. Les uniques faits qui avaient pu trahir sa conscience d'une autre présence avaient été la lenteur voulue de sa mastication, ainsi que les traits crispés et haineux qui avaient déformé son visage pendant tout le repas et que Harry ne savait être là que lorsqu'il était à proximité.

Après le dîner, Harry avait profité de la piscine pendant une heure, puis, avait repris son éclair de feu pour faire un ultime tour dans les cieux qui commençaient à rougeoyer comme si la lune les avait surpris en train de flirter avec le soleil. Cette pensée fit rire Harry et, pour une raison inconnue, invoqua dans sa tête la réaction qu'avait eu Snape la veille lorsqu'il l'avait surpris nu.

L'homme avait d'abord été en colère mais lorsque son élève lui avait fait remarqué qu'il lui révélait tout de sa personne, il était devenu très rouge et Harry se demandait toujours pourquoi. Bien entendu, il n'était pas agréable de se retrouver ainsi devant quelqu'un et encore moins face à un de ses étudiants mais l'homme était habituellement extrêmement maître de lui-même. Il ne rougissait que rarement et c'était souvent dû à la colère. Bien sûr, il avait été furieux mais il avait déjà retrouvé sa pâleur habituelle avant qu'il lui dise qu'il était nu. Pourquoi alors avait-il tourné à l'écarlate alors qu'il avait déjà souffert d'humiliation plus intense sans que sa teinte faciale en eut été affectée ?

Harry haussa brusquement les épaules, se disant qu'il allait peut-être trop loin dans ses réflexions et suppositions. Après tout, s'il s'était trouvé dans la même situation que Snape, ses pommettes seraient devenues rapidement cramoisies.

A regret, le Gryffondor fit demi tour sur son balai et quitta les airs qui sentaient bon les fleurs et la terre légèrement mouillée. Pourtant, il n'avait pas plu mais la chaleur de la vieille n'avait pas résisté jusqu'à cette journée-ci.

Harry vola jusqu'à sa grande fenêtre ouverte et passa l'encadrement de bois clair pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Il aurait sincèrement voulu rester un peu plus longtemps dehors et contempler le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il se pare d'étoiles scintillantes. Il aurait même pu dénommer quelques constellations en se remémorant ses cours d'astronomie… mais Snape le lui interdisait ! Snape l'obligeait à gâcher ses vacances avec ce stupide couvre-feu qui était maintenu à 22H.

Le jeune sorcier grogna en pensant que l'homme, lui, ne se coucherait certainement pas à cette heure-là.

Mais peu importait ! se dit-il en avisant l'heure. Il était 21H55 et ses paupières étaient encore grandes ouvertes. Il pourrait lire jusqu'à ce qu'elles se ferment d'elles-mêmes. Il avait emporté quelques livres et Snape ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'être hors de ses appartements.

Harry ouvrit donc un livre qui avait titillé sa curiosité pendant une bonne partie de la journée mais qu'il ne voulait pas que son enseignant voit dans les mains de son étudiant. Il en tourna les premières feuilles jusqu'à la page de titre et lu « Le jardin d'Eros : pour sorciers adultes seulement ». Il sourit et tourna les pages suivantes pour atteindre le premier chapitre intitulé « Introduction au péché ». Ces mots firent frémir quelque chose dans le bas-ventre du jeune homme et il s'allongea plus confortablement sur ses oreillers avant de passer les pages jusqu'à la table des matières.

Enthousiasmé, il lut :

« Chapitre deux : A la découverte du corps, chapitre 3 : Prémices de l'amour, chapitre 4 : Le péché charnel selon les sorciers, chapitre 5 : Le péché originel selon les moldus, chapitre 6 : Sortilèges érotiques et incantations luxurieuses, chapitre 7 : Potions et masturbations, chapitre 8 : Techniques magiques, chapitre 9 : Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur la sensualité, chapitre 10 : Massages et soins magiques, chapitre 11 : Le kama Sutra sorcier pour toutes orientations sexuelles, chapitre 12 : Sexualité et précautions. »

Harry gémit d'excitation. Ce livre avait l'air vraiment très intéressant…

… Puis, il grogna de frustration lorsque quelqu'un donna un coup sec contre sa porte avant qu'une voix familière siffle « Potter ! Lumière ! »

Harry regarda de nouveau son réveil et vit qu'il était 22H01. L'homme était vraiment à interner ! Cependant, l'étudiant éteint la lumière, sans bouger, espérant que son professeur allait partir au plus vite. Par instinct et par expérience, il savait pourtant que celui-ci n'allait pas quitter le seuil de sa porte dans l'immédiat. Non, il allait attendre que Harry rallume son plafonnier magique pour pouvoir faire irruption dans sa chambre, l'air triomphant et mauvais.

L'adolescent resta donc dans l'ombre, sans bouger pendant dix bonnes minutes, attendant. Aucun bruit ne trahissait la présence de quiconque derrière sa porte mais il savait, il sentait que Snape était toujours là. Il attendit encore un quart d'heure et ne lança un sort de _lumos_ que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un plongeon dans la piscine.

Son maître des potions devait encore prendre un bain de minuit. Harry savait que, de sa fenêtre, il avait une vue sur le bassin donc il avait pris la précaution de lancer le sort spécifique qui rendait une totale obscurité de par sa vitre. Ainsi, Snape ne verrait pas la lumière filtrer à travers le carreau et lui pourrait continuer de lire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Pour se venger mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas fatigué, il lut jusqu'à deux heures du matin et eut énormément de mal à se lever pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie d'un homme qui ne lui parlait pas et le méprisait ouvertement.

Les jours passèrent, se ressemblant : Harry se levait, se préparait pour prendre le premier repas de la journée avec son professeur qui l'ignorait et qu'il ignorait. Ensuite, il passait sa matinée à lire dehors ou à voler sur son éclair de feu. L'après-midi, il paressait dans la parc, bronzant au soleil tout en évitant les heures les plus chaudes, un bon livre à la main. Parfois, il faisait quelques devoirs sur la pelouse ou apprenait des sorts sans paroles qu'il mettait en pratique lorsqu'il le pouvait. Il écrivait régulièrement à ses amis et recevait toujours leurs réponses avec un grand plaisir. Parfois aussi, il passait de longues heures dans le bosquet attenant au parc et allait cueillir des baies qu'il avait découvert, des plantes sauvages qu'il avait repéré et qui étaient utiles pour la confection de certaines potions, contemplait le mini cour d'eau qui s'étendait à travers les arbres et prenait sa source au-delà d'une petite mais superbe cascade, ou flânait dans le bois en respirant les senteurs de la nature tout en écoutant le chant joyeux et paisible des oiseaux.

Le domaine Snape était vraiment très agréable et aurait été un excellent lieu pour passer ses vacances s'il aurait appartenu à un autre propriétaire. Harry se demanda encore comment son enseignant avait fait pour l'avoir. Le terrain – sans être démesurément grand – offrait d'assez larges proportions pour faire de longues balades. Et le paysage se renouvelait sans cesse ce qui exposait à la vue des merveilles de couleurs, d'odeurs et de végétations.

Le jeune homme aurait bien aimé détenir un domaine comme celui-ci et il était content de l'avoir découvert même s'il lui fallait subir d'autres désagréments. Ce qu'il aurait aussi voulu, était de pouvoir partager ces moments avec d'autres personnes. Il se sentait seul ici. D'une certaine manière, la solitude avait toujours fait partie de sa vie et il l'appréciait. Il en avait même parfois besoin. Mais il avait aussi besoin d'amis à qui parler, avec qui discuter, à écouter. Ici, le silence était tantôt bienfaiteur, tantôt insupportablement pesant.

Dans ses moments de mélancolie, toute compagnie aurait été la bienvenue et il s'était surpris lui-même à attendre l'heure des repas. Mais bien entendu, lorsque celle-ci arrivait, il avait hâte de pouvoir sortir de table pour ne plus ressentir ce sentiment de rejet total et de douleur qui subsistait dans son âme.

Harry s'était souvent demandé pourquoi son professeur le détestait autant. Evidemment, le prénom de « James » s'imposait à son esprit instantanément mais existait-il une autre réponse à cette interrogation ? Pouvait-on haïr autant quelqu'un à cause des agissements passés de quelqu'un d'autre ? Même s'il était son père, le maraudeur et lui avaient beaucoup de points qui les différenciaient et le Survivant n'avait jamais connu son géniteur – bien qu'il l'aurait ardemment souhaité.

Dans ces instants de doute et de morosité, il allait aussi à la cuisine. Il avait retrouvé Tinky mais aussi Cianna, Lyvvie et Tobby – d'autres elfes obéissant à Snape. Harry était venu les visiter plusieurs fois et avait préparé certains plats qu'il avait découvert dans des livres de recette de la bibliothèque. Au début, les elfes s'étaient récriés mais, finalement, le _jeune Maître_ avait eu raison de leur indignation et il avait pu concocter quelques petits plats qui l'avaient satisfait.

Il aimait beaucoup cuisiner et plus encore, s'adonner à la pâtisserie. Chez les Dursley, il avait détesté cela car la famille le traitait en bonne à tout faire et il se retrouvait à humer de bonnes odeurs pour que les aliments se retrouvent en majorité dans le ventre de Dudley mais, hors de ces circonstances, il prenait plaisir à réaliser des choses qui feraient plaisir à ceux à qui il en ferait profiter. Et ces activités le détendaient. Tout comme le jardinage qu'il s'employait à apprendre dans le verger et potager de Snape. Il n'était, certes, pas aussi talentueux que Neville dans la botanique mais il s'évertuait avec détermination à faire pousser les plantes magiques ou non ou de leur redonner vie lorsqu'elles avaient souffert de certaines conditions climatiques.

Il savait que Snape était au courant des activités que son élève effectuait dans son domaine mais, à la grande surprise de ce dernier, il n'avait pas protesté, n'avait jamais fait de test pour s'assurer que son étudiant n'avait pas empoisonné l'un de ses repas et n'avait jamais mis son veto aux applications qu'il mettait à changer son jardin.

Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas comment gérer ce perpétuel silence. Devait-il être heureux que Snape ne lui parle pas ou devait-il être affecté d'être autant négligé ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'altercations avec son enseignant pour un oui ou pour un non mais qu'il en avait assez d'avoir l'impression de faire partie des meubles.

Snape ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui dire de faire moins de bruit en mangeant – ce qui était tout à fait absurde car il était plutôt discret -, pour lui ordonner de quitter une pièce lorsqu'il voulait être dedans ou pour qu'il éteigne sa lumière s'il ne l'avait pas fait à 22H pile. Lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, l'homme se débrouillait toujours pour lui lancer une ou deux insultes au passage, puis il faisait comme s'il était de nouveau seul.

Parfois, Harry en aurait hurlé… et parfois, il en était soulagé.

Le jour de son anniversaire, Harry observa un changement dans l'attitude de son professeur dont il se serait bien passé. Depuis qu'il s'était levé, jusqu'au dîner, l'homme avait été infecte. Le Survivant s'était demandé quelle mouche l'avait piqué car il se doutait bien que Snape ne devait pas savoir quand tombait son anniversaire. Même si cette information avait été dans des livres, des journaux et autres magazines, il était persuadé que son maître des potions se souciait de sa date de naissance comme d'une guigne. Evidemment, il savait que c'était en juillet mais il ne devait pas en connaître le jour exact.

C'était ce qu'était en train de se dire Harry lorsqu'un gros « Boom » se répercuta dans la salle à manger.

Harry lâcha la fourchette qu'il allait porter à sa bouche pour la première fois et Snape se redressa, faisant basculer sa chaise en arrière avec violence, sa baguette à la main, fixée sur le groupe qui venait d'apparaître et qui criait « Surpriiiiiise ! », le sourire aux lèvres.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Dumbledore ne se racle la gorge, s'approchant de son employé qui baissait sa baguette.

« Oh Severus, je suis désolé de cette arrivée inattendue » s'excusa-t-il mi-contrit, mi-joyeux. « Je voulais vous informer de la petite fête que nous comptions donner à Harry pour son anniversaire mais le temps m'a manqué. Cependant, je ne pense pas que vous verrez une objection à cette surprise-partie, n'est-ce pas Severus ? D'autant plus que nous la préparons depuis près de dix jours et que toute la famille Wealsey s'est déplacée pour cela aujourd'hui ! »

Aux mots « petite fête », « anniversaire », « ne verrez pas d'objection », « surprise-partie », « nous la préparons depuis près de dix jours » et « toute la famille Wealsey », Severus avait tiqué. Ses lèvres fines étaient si étroitement serrées qu'elles n'apparaissaient plus que comme une ligne infiniment mince.

« Monsieur le directeur… » commença Snape d'une voix basse et contenue.

« Oh Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri ! » s'écria soudainement madame Weasley qui se précipita vers l'interpellé pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'intervention avait coupé Snape dans son élan et il voyait, avec écœurement et colère, que Dumbledore regardait avec tendresse Molly étreindre son protégé.

Severus découvrit alors l'ampleur des dégâts : une marée de rouquins lui faisait face et chacun d'entre eux souriaient au petit con qu'il abritait chez lui depuis dix jours. Mademoiselle je-sais-tout venait de sauter sur le petit con en question et avait ouvert sa bouche pour déverser un flot de paroles mielleux et continu qui ne faisait que l'apologie du crétin à lunettes. Sa fidèle sangsue prénommée Ronald venait de le pousser – lui ! – Severus Snape ! sans s'excuser pour donner des tapes dans le dos de l'arrogant merdeux qui montrait ses dents à la ronde qui n'avait qu'un mot à entendre de sa bouche pour se prosterner à ses pieds.

Snape ferma les yeux un bref instant. Même le loup-garou était là, plus miteux et les vêtements plus rapiécés que jamais ! Bubble-gum était près de lui et se mit bientôt à embrasser le morveux Junior sur les deux joues.

« Tonks ! Je suis ravi que tu sois là aussi! »

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! »

A ces propos duveteux, Severus faillit vomir.

Il nota l'identité des autres invités, tels Fleur Delacour qui accompagnait son mari, Bill Weasley, Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Luna Lovegood et Neville Longbottom.

Le cœur de Snape manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit des confettis être lancés dans l'air. Ils tourbillonnaient autour des têtes mais n'atteignaient pas le sol parce que – étant magiques – ils s'élevaient de nouveau lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à trente centimètres au-dessus du parquet. Des serpentins fusèrent ça et là, allaient et venaient, rebondissaient pour aller s'enrouler autour des plafonnier, des meubles ou des gens.

Snape eut un sourire mauvais en avisant Longbottom au prise avec un long serpentin qui lui enroulait les jambes et le ventre au fur et à mesure de sa montée.

Cependant, son sourire ne dura guère lorsque la musique des bizarr's sisters commença à tonner dans la pièce.

Des petits cœurs roses de papiers s'étaient mis à chanter en suivant la musique tout en délivrant leurs messages à qui passaient par là.

Sous des mini feux d'artifice multicolores, des cadeaux volaient jusqu'au petit morveux dans une danse rythmée par les paroles de la chanteuse.

Snape allait se trouver mal.

« Monsieur le directeur » répéta-t-il en se félicitant d'avoir usé d'un ton tellement réprobateur que Dumbledore lui avait donné toute son attention cette fois-ci. « Je ne crois pas que- »

« Oh non Severus ! » le coupa le vieux mage. « Je voudrais que vous preniez part à cette fête. »

Ca y était ! Le vieux loufoque avait encore oublié de prendre ses gouttes !

Le maître des potions crispa ses poings et répliqua « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à fêter, Monsieur le directeur ! »

Dumbledore eut un air peiné et répondit « Je sais que cet anniversaire fait prendre un tournant à votre vie et que vous n'y êtes pas forcément favorable Severus mais- »

« Pas favorable ? » répéta l'ancien mangemort. « Je suis contre ! Totalement contre ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Je ne veux pas de lui ! »

Severus tourna son regard meurtrier vers le crétin arrogant qui se trémoussait à présent sur une piste de danse de fortune, tout en riant avec ses pathétiques amis. Ses ongles rentraient dans la chair de ses mains et il tremblait de fureur mais il n'en avait cure.

« Vous savez très bien que ce ne sera que temporaire ! » dit Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux. « Une fois que Peter Pettigrew aura été retrouvé, tout- »

« Mais il peut très bien ne jamais être retrouvé ! » chuchota Snape d'une voix féroce. « S'il s'est caché dans les égouts comme le rat qu'il est, les aurors peuvent continuer à le chercher longtemps ! Tout cela m'est intolérable ! Je veux que ce contrat cesse ! Je veux qu'il soit brisé et maintenant ! »

« Vous savez bien que c'est impossible, Severus ! C'est un contrat sorcier qui a été fait en bonne et due forme et consenti ! »

« Consenti ? » répéta le professeur avec aigreur. « J'étais ivre ce soir-là ! Ils m'avaient enivré pour que j'accepte ! »

« James n'a jamais rien eu à voir dans cette affaire, Severus. Vous savez bien qu'il n'était pas au courant ! »

« Balivernes ! »

L'amertume dans la voix de l'enseignant était palpable.

« Essayez de vous amuser ce soir Severus et ne reportez pas votre rancœur sur Harry ! Il n'est pour rien dans cette guerre et il est autant une victime des circonstances que vous l'êtes. Laissez-lui fêter son anniversaire dans l'insouciance. Je crois qu'il l'a bien mérité ! »

Sur ces mots, un gigantesque gâteau arriva et Dumbledore, tout comme les autres, applaudit avec ferveur.

Snape n'en supporta pas davantage et se retira de la pièce à vive allure, inconscient du regard triste de Dumbledore posé sur lui.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus se coucha tôt cette nuit-là, après avoir absorbé une potion calmante.

Il avait lancé un sort d'insonorisation en deux sens à sa chambre, ainsi, personne ne pourrait l'entendre et lui n'entendrait personne.

Il s'endormit avec difficulté et son sommeil fut agité d'un rêve qu'il revivait souvent depuis six années. Auparavant, son cauchemar l'assaillait moins et était plus abstrait que ces temps derniers.

C'était en juillet 1981, Severus avait déjà rallié le groupe que formait l'Ordre du Phénix depuis plusieurs mois. Il en était l'un des espions les plus productifs et importants. L'occlumency qu'il maîtrisait avait pu lui laisser la _liberté_ de changer de camp tout en ne se condamnant pas à la mort en se faisant. La legilimency lui avait permis d'accumuler des indices et des informations précieuses sur ce que les mangemorts escomptaient accomplir pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Severus avait été particulièrement fier de pouvoir contribuer à la destruction du sorcier qui lui avait arraché ses derniers espoirs, grâce, majoritairement, à ses capacités intellectuelles.

Cependant, son cerveau n'avait rien pu faire ou deviner lorsque Lily Evans et Sirius Black s'étaient chargés de lui voler son destin.

Le soir du 31 juillet de cette année maudite, Sirius Black avait réussi à l'emmener là où il voulait qu'il aille : dans un motel de l'allée des embrumes !

Severus aurait dû se méfier du maraudeur qui avait été l'un de ceux qui lui avaient fait vivre un véritable enfer à l'école mais, à sa décharge, il venait de rentrer d'une mission éreintante et extrêmement éprouvante nerveusement et que l'intérêt que lui avait montré le beau jeune homme aux yeux gris ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre.

Au début, Snape s'était demandé pourquoi un apollon tel que lui voulait coucher avec un ancien mangemort squelettique et physiquement repoussant comme lui. Il s'était demandé ce qui se cachait là-dessous et n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles lorsque Black lui avait confessé qu'il était si frustré sexuellement qu'il pourrait coucher avec n'importe qui.

Cette phrase n'avait pas choqué Severus qui connaissait parfaitement bien les affres de la frustration sexuelle comme émotionnelle.

Snape était alors vierge et l'idée de toucher Sirius et d'être touché par lui l'avait excité.

Le cabot l'avait abreuvé de paroles plus chaudes les unes que les autres tout en le faisant boire progressivement. Severus n'avait jamais bu beaucoup d'alcool et ne s'était jamais enivré pour la simple raison qu'il voulait toujours garder le contrôle de lui-même. En toute occasion ! Mais ce soir-là, il avait connu sa première et dernière cuite car son cerveau exténué et surchauffé avait été sa faiblesse. Une brèche dans laquelle Black s'était faufilé sournoisement.

Après s'être assuré que son ennemi avait suffisamment bu pour être malléable mais pas assez pour ne plus tenir debout, Sirius l'avait fait transplaner au cœur d'une grotte, à proximité de Godric's Hollow. Ce dernier détail, Snape ne l'avait appris que plus tard.

Là-bas, ils avaient retrouvé Lily.

Snape s'était vaguement étonné de voir la jeune femme et avait marmonné à son futur amant que les parties à trois n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, tout comme les femmes en général.

Il avait entendu Black éclater de rire avant qu'Evans ne le reprenne avec fermeté. Le jeune homme s'était tu avant de s'excuser auprès de la rouquine.

Cette dernière s'était approchée de lui et Severus avait senti son souffle contre son oreille avant qu'elle ne s'excuse de quelque chose que Severus ne comprenait pas parce qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait. Malgré son état d'ébriété, il avait remarqué ses yeux verts, intensément malheureux et remplis de regret. Ce regard-là était poignant de douleur et Snape avait sentit ses entrailles se retourner dans son ventre à cette vision.

Ensuite, il se souvenait d'une lumière dorée l'entourant lui et Lily. Pour la première fois, il avait remarqué qu'elle tenait un enfant endormi contre elle. L'ex-mangemort s'était demandé qu'est-ce que cela signifiait mais son cerveau trop embrumé n'avait pas pu répondre à cette interrogation furtive.

Il avait entendu les mots d'Evans mais ne les avait pas compris dans l'immédiat « Moi, Lily Evans-Potter, épouse de James Potter et mère de Harry James Potter donne mon fils, consciemment et volontairement, à Severus Snape ici présent. Ce lien magique est indestructible et irréversible jusqu'à temps que la prophétie de Cassandra Trelawney sur mon fils se brise. Ce mariage qui devra être effectif et consommé avant la fin du deuxième mois suivant le dix-septième anniversaire de Harry James Potter. Cette union sera la garantie de la sécurité de mon fils et si Severus Snape ne prend pas part à ses responsabilités, il mourra au terme du deuxième mois suivant le dix-septième anniversaire de Harry James Potter. Severus Snape, acceptez-vous ce contrat ? »

A moitié endormi, Severus n'avait pas répondu. Black s'était alors chargé de le réveiller et lui avait sommé de répondre.

En réalité, Sirius n'avait pas aimé jouer ce rôle même s'il avait toujours détesté l'ex-Serpentard mais, tout comme Lily, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Toutefois, Snape ne l'avait jamais pris ainsi et il avait toujours amèrement regretté le « Oui » somnolent qu'il avait prononcé. Sa rancune n'avait fait que croître dans son cœur et il avait eu envie de tuer Black, Potter et Evans de ses propres mains après cela.

A présent, il se souvenait très clairement de la phrase qui avait scellé son destin « Volontairement, Severus Snape a choisi d'accepter l'union entre lui-même et mon fils, Harry James Potter. Il devra donc en être ainsi. »

_A suivre…_

* * *

Dans le chapitre 3, qui est la troisième et dernière partie de l'été passé chez Snape, Harry va apprendre pas mal de choses aussi bien concernant son passé que son avenir. Il va donc découvrir la lettre qui l'unie à son professeur, etc… 


	3. Un été chez Snape – Partie 3

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** : Les lieux, personnages, etc… appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi.

**Warning** : Slash de rating M ; langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas le tome 6 donc il n'y a aucun spoiler.**

**Traduction** : Wormtail : Queudver.

Diagon Alley : Chemin de traverse.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 3 : Un été chez Snape – partie 3**

A 7H30, Severus entra dans la salle à manger pour voir que la grande table n'avait pas encore été débarrassée et il en conçut une vive rancœur. Des coupes de champagnaubeurre ou des verres ayant contenu du jus de citrouille se trouvaient ça et là, debout ou couchés, à moitié pleins ou totalement vidés. Des miettes de gâteau s'éparpillaient dans les assiettes sales, sur la nappe ou encore sur le sol, écrasés parmi les confettis qui – la fête finie - s'étaient enfin décidés à rester immobiles.

Les cœurs roses - appelés parfois communément _les petits prophètes_ - qui avaient chanté leurs messages fortement la veille voletaient par-ci, par-là tandis que d'autres papillonnaient de leurs ailes sur le parquet. Le bruit de fond provenait d'eux et le maître des potions pouvaient parfois entendre des bribes de phrases toutes aussi ridicules les unes que les autres.

« … être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. »

« … Les astres me l'ont soufflé, tu es la plus belle pour l'éternité. »

« … Il faut parfois chercher l'amour parmi ses meilleurs amis, Ronald… »

« … Chaque Fleur à son abeille prénommée Bill. »

« … cherche pas car l'amour viendra de lui-même à toi… »

Les serpentins semblaient dégoulinés du plafond sous leur poids et certains étaient encore fermement enroulés autour des meubles.

Severus grogna et sortit sa baguette. Il commençait à lancer des sorts pour nettoyer tout cela lorsqu'un petit prophète surgit près de son oreille pour tenter désespérément d'émettre sa phrase avec une énergie qui n'était plus.

« Prends-moi au mot car il réalise tes idéaux. A dix-sept ans, déjà ton amour t'attend. Il sera ton aimé, ta complémentarité… »

« Oh la ferme ! » marmonna Snape avec humeur tout en faisant disparaître le messager de papier. « Tinky, Tobby, Lyvvie ! » appela-t-il ensuite brusquement.

Les elfes de maison apparurent aussitôt et avisèrent tout aussi vite l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Tinky, Tobby et Lyvvie sont désolés Maître » Tinky s'empressa-t-elle d'exclamer. « Des invités étaient toujours présents au petit matin et comme le Maître n'avait rien dit, Tinky, Tobby et Lyvvie n'ont pas osé dérangé les hôtes du Maître ainsi que le Maître. »

« Ce n'est rien Tinky ! » aboya Snape, contrarié. Je voudrais que vous finissiez de nettoyer tout ça ! Qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace de cette maudite fête et s'il en reste encore, virez les intrus de ma propriété ! »

« Bien Maître ! » s'exclamèrent les trois elfes en même temps.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry s'éveilla plus tard qu'il ne l'avait escompté étant donné qu'il était près de dix heures. Il mit un peu de temps à réaliser l'heure et, surtout, le fait que personne n'était venu le réveiller et encore moins le houspiller pour avoir oser manquer le service du petit déjeuner.

Il étouffa un bâillement et repoussa les draps pour se lever. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans la douche, se remémorant la soirée de la veille. Il sourit.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé et le fait d'avoir vu les personnes qui comptaient le plus à son cœur l'avait rasséréné et lui avait rendu le moral qu'il avait quelque peu perdu ces derniers temps.

Il s'ennuyait ici malgré les activités qu'il s'était trouvées. Il avait hâte de pouvoir échapper à l'emprise de son maître des potions.

Harry coupa l'eau, déterminé à faire fi des opinions et exigences de son professeur. Il avait dix-sept ans à présent : l'âge de la majorité, l'âge qui lui rendait sa liberté, l'âge qui lui permettait de se révéler pleinement sorcier car il était maintenant autorisé à se servir de sa magie autrement qu'à Poudlard. Et il comptait bien en profiter.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry ne vit pas Snape de la journée et en conçut des sentiments mitigés. Au début, il en avait été heureux puis, plus les heures étaient passées et plus il en avait ressenti de la contrariété mêlée d'anxiété. A présent, il était 22h30 et il se posait des questions.

Depuis la dizaine de jours qu'il était là, Snape n'avait jamais oublié une seule fois de lui rappeler le couvre-feu. A 22h tapantes, il était habituellement toujours derrière sa porte à aboyer « Lumière ! » puis à attendre une vingtaine de minutes pour voir si Harry allait la rallumer mais cette nuit-là, rien ! Snape était-il malade ?

Harry s'imagina bientôt un Snape dans son lit, seul, délirant de fièvre ou agonisant de douleur. Devait-il aller voir si son hôte allait bien ? Il s'interrogea encore cinq minutes avant de hausser les épaules. Si son enseignant était malade, ses elfes de maison l'avaient automatiquement noté et s'occupaient de lui… si Snape acceptait seulement leur aide.

En soupirant, Harry se dit qu'il se faisait certainement des films, que son professeur allait très bien mais que la fête l'avait certainement contrarié au plus haut point et donc qu'il ne voulait plus voir son élève du tout au risque de l'étrangler dans un des coins sombres de la maison.

Le jeune Gryffondor se pencha vers sa table de nuit et attrapa le livre qu'il n'avait pu commencer que sommairement et pourtant qui l'intriguait démesurément : Le jardin d'Eros.

Il se demanda brièvement à qui cet ouvrage appartenait mais il n'osa pas aller plus loin dans ses réflexions car imaginer que ce livre érotique était celui de son maître des potions le faisait presque vomir de dégoût.

Il ouvrit donc le livre au chapitre 6, intitulé Sortilèges érotiques et incantations luxurieuses, et en commença la lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il haletait de désir. Les images qui ornaient les pages étaient toutes plus brûlantes les unes que les autres et les protagonistes qui se mouvaient sur ces photographies étaient tantôt assez explicites, tantôt assez suggestives pour que l'imagination prenne le relais à des degrés divers.

_«_ _Le sort d'engorgement est très utilisé chez les sorciers plus âgés dont les érections sont moins fréquentes et plus difficiles à maintenir mais il est également source de plaisir chez les plus jeunes »_ lut Harry avec avidité. _« Il existe différents niveaux de puissance de ce sort. Un sortilège simple (annoté en numéro un ci-dessous) fait gonfler et raidir la verge comme il en serait de même pour une excitation naturelle. Un sortilège de niveau moyen (annoté en numéro deux ci-dessous) fait enfler l'érection jusqu'à prendre une belle taille. Elle dépend tout aussi bien de la volonté que de la puissance du sorcier. Et enfin, un sortilège complexe (annoté en numéro trois) peut faire doubler, voire tripler le volume de l'érection ! »_

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux à ces derniers mots.

« Tripler ! Waw ! » murmura-t-il d'un ton rêveur en imaginant déjà son sexe aussi gros qu'un de ses bras, sa main devenue minuscule à son côté, enserrer son gland écumant.

Cette vision lui coupa le souffle et à présent, son état était équivalent à celui d'un sort d'engorgement simple. Il se tourna sur le ventre et, inconsciemment, commença à onduler des hanches contre son matelas.

_« Le sort d'engorgement peut être associés à d'autres sortilèges (cf chapitre 7 : Potions et masturbations pour d'autres informations) comme le sort de pression externe et interne qui fait soit compresser l'air autour du membre, soit faire pulser le sang à l'intérieur de celui-ci pour obtenir un plaisir plus intense. Le sortilège orgasmique est fréquemment utilisé chez les sorciers, hétérosexuels comme homosexuels. Pour les femmes, il consiste en une contraction répétée des muscles vaginaux. Pour les hommes, la contraction est d'ordre anal, pouvant atteindre la prostate selon la puissance du sort. »_

Tout en continuant ses mouvements rotatifs sur le matelas, Harry fixa ses yeux sur une photographie montrant deux hommes en train de faire l'amour. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un couple d'homosexuels s'adonner au plaisir de la chair mais cela ne le répugna pas. Il était pourtant un fervent hétérosexuel, n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme de sa vie mais, en cet instant, il éprouvait de la curiosité concernant l'acte charnel avec une personne du même sexe que lui.

Qu'éprouvait-on alors ? Etait-ce vraiment différent de faire l'amour avec une femme qu'avec un homme ? Malgré son ignorance en la matière, Harry n'était pas inconscient de la vie au point de ne pas savoir quelles différences existaient entre l'acte hétérosexuel et homosexuel mais il s'interrogeait sur les sensations. Un orgasme restait un orgasme alors ressentir du plaisir avec un homme ou une femme, peu importait du moment qu'il y avait l'amour.

Harry glissa sa main sous les draps. Bientôt suivit par sa baguette.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il murmura le petit mot en Latin qui fit pulser son sang avec une intensité incroyable dans son membre devenu tellement dur qu'il en avait mal. Son gland humide continuait de frotter contre le matelas et il n'eut qu'à passer son pouce sur le doux renflement pour que sa semence jaillisse, le libérant de sa délicieuse tension.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry ne vit pas Snape pendant les quatre jours suivants et, finalement, ne tint plus et demanda à Tinky ce qu'il se passait avec le maître des lieux.

« Le Maître n'est pas dans la maison actuellement. Le Maître a dit à Tinky qu'il allait revenir dans quelques jours. »

« Il est parti ! » s'exclama Harry, mi-horrifié et mi-dépité par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Il m'a laissé tout seul dans sa propre maison alors qu'il est censé me protéger si l'un des mangemorts arrive ! »

Tinky se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise et ne répondit pas.

Le Survivant ne savait pas que penser. D'un côté, il se disait que c'étaient quand même les vacances de l'homme et que s'il voulait aller quelque part, il avait le droit d'y aller. Aussi, que moins il voyait Snape et mieux il se portait. Qu'ainsi, il n'était plus soumis à ses exigences mal placées. Mais d'un autre côté, il était offusqué et même complètement vexé. Même si Harry savait se défendre et avait tué Voldemort, il savait que s'il avait à faire face seul à une bande de mangemorts assoiffés de sang, il n'en mènerait pas large. Et même si la position de Snape pendant la guerre avait été ambiguë, certains mangemorts étaient susceptibles de vouloir retrouver Snape soit pour le tuer, soit pour essayer de le convaincre de se rallier à leur groupe. Et s'ils retrouvaient la maison de Snape, ils le retrouvaient lui, Harry !

« Il n'en a vraiment rien à faire si je meurs ou pas ! » s'esclaffa le jeune homme avec amertume.

Tinky avait à présent les larmes aux yeux et, bouleversée, s'empressa s'ajouter « Oh non ! Non ! Le Maître ne souhaite pas que du mal soit fait au jeune Maître même si le Maître lui en veut à cause de l'union ! »

« L'union ? » répéta-t-il déconcerté tandis que l'elfe plaquait ses mains contre sa bouche, consciente d'en avoir trop dit. « Quelle union ? »

« Tinky doit y aller, jeune Maître. Tinky a beaucoup de travail ! Si le jeune Maître souhaite quelque chose, qu'il appelle Tinky ! » se précipita-t-elle d'énoncer avant de s'éclipser brusquement laissant Harry perplexe, les sourcils froncés.

Ce jour-là et le jour suivant, Harry s'occupa de planter des arbres fruitiers dans le verge, à l'aide des elfes parfois. Lorsqu'ils étaient là, il essayait de les questionner sur Snape, la propriété et surtout comment Snape avait fait pour l'avoir ainsi que sur l'union qu'avait mentionné Tinky mais Harry avait bientôt cessé de les interroger en voyant des bandages orner de plus en plus les membres de Siania, Lyvvie, Tobby et principalement Tinky.

Malgré l'interdiction stricte de fréquenter le laboratoire du maître des potions, Harry s'y était rendue pour préparer quelques préparations. Aucun elfe ne l'avait su bien entendu. Il avait fait le tour du petit manoir, seul, et était entré dans certaines pièces qui lui avaient été proscrites le premier jour. Il avait fait cela autant par curiosité, que par sécurité (mieux valait connaître une maison pour pouvoir s'en servir ou s'y cacher en cas d'attaque), et que pour transgresser des règles. Harry savait que cette dernière impulsion était stupide mais Snape n'avait jamais cessé de lui répéter qu'il ne savait pas suivre les règlements et de le punir pour cela donc il voulait une nouvelle fois lui donner raison. Une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de clamer que c'était aussi pour se venger de l'avoir laissé seul ici mais il repoussa l'idée. Il aurait dû être content de ce fait.

Dans ces salles qu'il avait visitées, il avait découvert six autres chambres qui devaient être destinées à des invités, une salle de jeux qui comportaient certains accessoires qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant, une petite salle de sport comportant un sauna dans l'un des angles, deux réserves : l'une dédiée au rangement des malles ou autres objets que l'on utilisait peu couramment et l'autre aux potions.

Harry avait été étonné de découvrir des centaines de bocaux de toutes couleurs et toutes proportions faire face à de larges armoires munies ou non de portes où étaient répertoriés des ingrédients ordinaires ou rares, bon marchés ou chers. Une grande échelle permettait d'aller et venir sur les différents rayonnages et permettaient d'accéder au niveau supérieur que Harry n'avait pas visité.

Cette salle était attenante à un large laboratoire, ingénieusement équipé et insonorisé que le jeune homme avait bientôt utilisé. Il avait fabriqué une potion permettant aux plantes et aux arbres de pousser plus vite et en pleine santé. Une autre qui agissait comme insecticide sans polluer quoi que ce soit et ensuite… il avait réalisé des préparations bien moins altruistes et beaucoup plus personnelles qu'il avait lu dans Le jardin d'Eros, chapitre 7.

Il venait souvent dans ce laboratoire, profitant de l'absence de son professeur. Il prenait soin de tout remettre en place et de tout nettoyer à l'aide de la magie avant d'en sortir. Il utilisait les ingrédients de l'homme mais il en avait tellement que Harry doutait qu'il ne s'en aperçoive un jour.

Sa visite s'était aussi soldée par la découverte d'une jolie pièce en hauteur, dont le toit en forme de dôme était à l'identique de celui de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Il montrait le ciel : le soleil ou les nuages le jour et la nuit, les étoiles scintillantes.

Le dôme pouvait s'ouvrir sur simple demande et alors, l'on se retrouvait à l'extérieur. Des torches d'aspect exotiques se mettaient à flamber ça et là autour de la pièce, offrant ses charmes à la vue. Une belle cheminée faisait face à une sorte de comptoir de bar où, sur simple ordre, on avait accès à toutes les boissons, tous les sorbets et glaces mais également tous les plats qui existaient au monde. Des palmiers et autres plantes et fleurs tropicales décoraient magnifiquement ce petit coin de paradis. Au centre de la pièce, un matelas semblait être incrusté dans le sol comme sa surface était à la même hauteur que le parquet de bois brun. Draps et oreillers étaient faits de soieries rose fuschia, orange pamplemousse et jaune doré et invitaient à la paresse et à la sensualité. Des amphores grecques déversaient leur or sous trois petites bibliothèques aux livres bien rangés comme si elles prouvaient qu'elles dévoilaient un trésor.

De sa vie, Harry n'avait jamais vu de pièce plus belle et plus extraordinaire.

« Pas étonnant que Snape la garde pour lui ! » s'était-il dit alors mais en y repensant, il n'arrivait pas à voir son si glacial et méprisant maître des potions dans une salle aussi chaude et érotique.

Ce même jour, Harry avait visité encore deux autres endroits : le grenier et la cave, cependant certaines portes étaient restées définitivement closes. Comme celle des quartiers de son enseignant qu'il aurait ardemment voulu analyser. Il aurait aimé découvrir sa chambre notamment pour pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur son maître des potions. Sa chambre était-elle sombre comme tout ce qui le reflétait l'était ou se pouvait-il qu'il l'est décoré autrement, suivant une autre facette de sa personnalité… s'il en avait une ?

Cette question demeurait encore en suspens et il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune aide de la part des elfes de maison donc il s'abstint de toute remarque.

Dans la nuit du cinquième jour suivant le départ de Snape, Harry surprit une conversation dans la bibliothèque comme il voulait s'y rendre pour reporter un livre sur des sorts muets et sans baguette qu'il avait avidement dévoré.

« … Vous dire que je suis déçu est un faible mot, Severus ! Vous saviez quelle était votre mission et vous saviez également quelle importance revêtait votre présence ici et pourtant, vous n'avez pas hésiter une seconde à laisser Harry tout seul… »

« Monsieur le directeur, Potter n'a jamais couru aucun danger ici. Avant de partir, j'ai renforcé les sortilèges qui trônent autour de la maison alors qu'ils étaient déjà très puissant. J'ai lancé un sort de localisation sur lui pour pouvoir être en mesure de savoir où il était à chaque seconde. Il était surveillé par mes elfes de maison qui m'ont assuré chaque soir que Potter n'était pas sorti du domaine. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse de plus ? »

« Rester ! Voilà ce que je voulais que vous fassiez ! Vous savez très bien que son sang ne le protège plus, qu'il n'est en sécurité nulle part excepté à Poudlard – et encore ! – et surtout, auprès de vous, Severus ! »

Harry entendit Snape grogner.

« Ce lien qui vous unit est la meilleure protection qu'il ait à présent et vous le savez ! Je pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance, Severus ! »

« Et vous le pouvez ! » siffla Snape entre ses dents. « Pendant la guerre, je vous ai toujours obéi, j'ai toujours fait ce que vous vouliez quoi qu'il en coûtait et encore aujourd'hui, je suis vos désirs mais vous devez aussi comprendre que j'ai envie de vivre ma vie, que je ne veux pas être la nounou de Potter, que j'ai besoin d'un peu de répit et de longs moments sans le voir. Sauf votre respect monsieur le directeur, vous savez à quel point je le méprise, à quel point j'abhorre tout ce qu'il est et qu'il représente. Si vous voulez toute la vérité, je ne supporte plus de voir son visage ou même son ombre chez moi ! Je ne supporte plus l'idée qu'il est près de moi et je ne supporte plus de savoir ce qui va se passer dans moins de deux mois maintenant et surtout, que je ne puisse rien faire pour arrêter tout ça ! »

Le cœur serré, Harry haletait de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne savait pas déjà que son professeur l'exécrait mais le haïr au point de quitter sa propre maison pour ne plus le voir alors qu'ils ne se rencontraient déjà pas fréquemment dans le manoir lui faisait mal. Il avait déjà été rejeté dans la vie mais ce dernier constat était une souffrance plus intense que les autres car il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Comment pouvait-on haïr une personne sans l'avoir jamais connue, sachant qu'elle ne vous avait jamais rien fait ?

Cette question, Harry se l'était posé très souvent sans jamais y trouver de réponse.

Le jeune étudiant se força à reprendre une respiration à peu près normale, crispant ses paupières pour empêcher ses yeux de laisser libre cours à leur peine et il put écouter de nouveau ce qu'il se disait.

« … Pettigrew ! » conclut la voix de Dumbledore avec détermination. « Tout cela ne peut prendre fin qu'avec sa capture donc l'union peut n'être que temporaire… »

Encore cette question d'union, se dit Harry restant perplexe.

« … Mais vous êtes prévenu Severus ! Dorénavant, je ne veux plus que vous quittiez Harry comme ça ! »

Comme la voix du directeur du collège se rapprochait de la porte, Harry se recula précipitamment et s'enfuit aussi rapidement que le lui permettait la discrétion.

Il se retrouva bientôt sur son lit, regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était minuit passé. Il éteint donc son plafonnier pour plus de sûreté et resta ainsi, dos sur son matelas, toujours habillé, le livre serré contre sa poitrine se soulevant et se rabaissant suivant l'allure vive de sa respiration saccadée et des questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

'De quelle union parlent-ils tous ? Qu'est-ce que Wormtail à avoir là-dedans ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis plus en sécurité auprès de Snape qu'auprès de quiconque d'autre ? Qu'allait-il se passer dans moins de deux mois et pourquoi Snape et les autres apparemment étaient-ils impuissants devant cela ? Que lui cachait-on encore ?'

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO **

Harry s'éveilla sans avoir eu conscience de s'être endormi et étouffa un bâillement. Il tenta d'ouvrir un œil tandis que le cognement qui l'avait réveillé e répercuta à nouveau contre la porte. Etait-il déjà presque 9 heures ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de le vérifier comme Tinky se précipitait déjà vers lui, l'air affolé.

« Oh le jeune Maître devrait se lever très, très vite pour tenter d'apaiser la colère du Maître ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils en avisant l'heure : 8h27. Il n'était donc pas en retard ! Alors pourquoi Snape était-il furieux ?

« Oh le jeune Maître n'aurait jamais dû faire ça ! Jamais dû ! » couina-t-elle, en tirant le bras de Harry pour qu'il se lève plus vite.

« Jamais dû faire quoi ? »

« Le jeune Maître n'aurait jamais dû se promener dans les pièces interdites pour lui ! »

Harry se sentit pâlir. Comment savait-il ? pensa-t-il tandis qu'il ne put empêcher sa deuxième pensée de sortir de sa bouche.

« Aïe ! »

« Comme le jeune Maître dit ! » acquiesça l'elfe.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry subissait la rage de son maître des potions depuis cinq bonnes minutes lorsqu'il osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

Le corps tremblant, les yeux menaçants et la bouche étirée en un rictus cruel, Snape rétorqua « J'avais lancé un sort de localisation sur vous !… »

Harry se remémora soudain la phrase que Snape avait dite la vieille à Dumbledore mais dont il n'avait pas pris conscience de toute l'ampleur : _« J'ai lancé un sort de localisation sur lui pour pouvoir être en mesure de savoir où il était à chaque seconde. »_

« … Et j'ai analysé tous vos allés et venues ce matin ! »

« Ah ! » fit simplement Harry qui avait la vague impression d'avoir été acculé au pied d'un mur infranchissable qui s'appelait douleur et punitions.

« Vous avez même essayé de vous rendre dans mes quartiers ! » accusa l'homme d'une voix tellement froide et féroce que Harry en frissonna. « Pourquoi ? Pour essayer d'y trouver une pensine ? »

Harry grimaça devant cette dernière phrase.

« Je voulais juste savoir comment étaient vos appartements, c'est tout ! » se défendit piteusement le jeune homme, conscient que son indiscrétion avait été déplacée mais tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir la brûlante curiosité le consumer encore.

« Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ! Vous croyez que vous allez me faire avaler ça ? Qu'escomptiez-vous trouver dans mes quartiers ? Comptiez-vous trouver quelque chose de si affreusement excitant selon vous que vous auriez voulu me faire chanter ? Vouliez-vous comme votre satané père dévoiler devant vos pathétiques amis une parcelle de l'intimité de _Snivellus_ ? » cracha-t-il avec un mépris palpable, la respiration devenue laborieuse par une rage qui l'étouffait.

Il saisit Harry par le col et lui siffla au visage « Souhaitiez-vous suivre les traces de votre infâme géniteur et de son fidèle cabot – dont la seule bonne décision a été de mourir - en essayant de dégoter des informations compromettantes pour les distribuer à tous les étudiants de Poudlard pour me discréditer auprès de mes élèves et de mes pairs ? »

Harry grogna de dégoût et de fureur. Dès que quelqu'un – et en particulier Snape – médisait ou insultait son père et Sirius entre autres, il voyait rouge. Il se mit donc à rétorquer avec la même intensité.

« Parce que vous ne croyez pas que vous vous êtes déjà discrédité tout seul ? »

Harry vit Snape rougir de rage et assena le coup final qu'il savait être un point sensible chez son maître des potions. « Parce que vous croyez toujours qu'il existe encore une seule âme qui vive qui ne connaisse pas votre _glorieux_ passé de mangemort ! Non, je n'ai jamais cherché d'informations compromettantes sur vous car vous les avez déjà dévoilées très bien vous-même ! Mais vous connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous en ayez d'autres ! »

Cette fois-ci, l'homme pâlit affreusement et se raidit.

D'un ton glacial, il dit « Déguerpissez Potter ou sinon, je le jure, je vous tue sur le champ ! »

Harry hésita, tenté de lui river son clou pour de bon mais se ravisa et sortit. Dès que Snape fut hors de sa vue, il relâcha toute la tension qui s'était accumulée en lui et s'autorisa à trembler de tous ses membres.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le mois d'août tint compte de cette lourde friction. Harry ne revit Snape que dans les couloirs de la maison ou lorsqu'il voulait entrer ou sortir d'une pièce. Il ne restait jamais plus d'une seconde auprès de lui et ne lui parlait plus. Il ne venait même plus manger à table avec lui et la seule fois où l'homme lui adressait encore un mot était le fameux « Lumière ! » à 22 heures tapantes.

Ainsi, Harry fut soulager lorsqu'il dût faire ses malles pour le retour à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il savait que la vie ne serait pas facile là-bas car Snape pourrait lui donner des punitions sévères et injustifiées, ôter des points à sa Maison ou rendre sa vie misérable mais, à l'école, il n'y avait pas que Snape et quatre elfes de maison comme seuls contacts. Là-bas, il y retrouverait ses amis.

Et ce fut avec cette pensée en tête qu'il commença à se promener en cette journée du 31 août dans les rues de Diagon Alley. Il dépensa une coquette somme pour l'achat de ses livres, parchemins et autres fournitures scolaires mais surtout, pour le renouvellement de sa garde robe qui était à présent trop petite pour lui. Il avait grandit d'une dizaine de centimètres durant l'été et il fallait absolument qu'il trouve d'autres vêtements à sa taille.

Il déambula dans le magasin de Madame Malkin et observa les modèles virtuels qu'elle proposait. Au final, il acheta quatre robes noires dont trois étaient destinées pour l'école, une robe gris perle ornée de files d'argent savamment placés, une autre gris anthracite, une septième d'une belle couleur bleu roi, une nouvelle d'un vert émeraude qui reflétait l'éclat de ses yeux et une dernière en une sorte de velours lie-de-vin qui le seyait à la perfection. Il ajouté trois capes à cette pile : deux noires et une gris anthracite.

Il s'acheta également des vêtements moldus qui semblaient être la mode ces derniers temps chez les sorciers. Il sortit de la boutique avec trois pairs de jeans moulants : un noir, un blanc et un bleu délavé ; quatre pantalons de ville en toile d'une belle qualité : deux noirs, un blanc et un blanc cassé ; six pulls élégamment tricotés : deux noirs, un rouge sang, un vert d'une sombre émeraude, un bleu roi, un blanc cassé et un gris anthracite ; six tee-shirts suivants ces mêmes coloris ; des boxers noirs, des chaussettes et une paire de chaussures à lacets en cuir souple et noire.

Heureux de ses achats vestimentaires qu'il avait réduit pour les mettre dans sa poche, il se dirigea vers le chocolatier et, avisant l'augmentation des prix, se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il passe ensuite à Gringotts s'il ne voulait pas être à court d'argent pour acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de Hermione.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Coffre 687, Monsieur ! » couina le gobelin en laissant passer Harry.

« Merci ! » fit ce dernier en entrant dans son coffre.

Il ouvrit sa bourse et y enfourna quelques gallions avant de prendre des noises et des mornilles. Ceci fait, il se retournait dans le but de partir lorsqu'il vit une enveloppe sur le sol qui semblait l'appeler. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et pourtant, elle scintillait intensément et paraissait tressauter comme si elle avait hâte d'être ouverte.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry la ramassa, l'ouvrit et lut.

_« Harry, mon fils,_

_Si tu lis un jour cette lettre, ça voudra dire que Voldemort a réussi à nous tuer ton père et moi mais que tu as survécu, ce qui est le principal. _

_Tu es probablement au courant maintenant de la prophétie que Sibylle Trelawney a fait sur toi et ton lien avec Voldemort mais je ne suis pas certaine que Dumbledore – s'il est toujours en vie – ou, encore moins, Severus Snape n'ait fait allusion à celle que Cassandra Trelawney a fait sur toi et Severus. _

_Je sais que la réalisation d'une prophétie va de pair avec les gens qui y croient mais je ne voulais courir aucun risque te concernant. Il en allait de ta vie – ce qui est plus précieux à mes yeux que quoi que ce soit d'autre au monde. _

_Harry, il est important que tu saches de quoi il retourne. _

_Il y a de cela trois mois, Sirius a entendu la prophétie de Cassandra Trelawney – une célèbre médium – et me l'a rapporté, ainsi qu'à James. Elle disait que si tu ne te liais pas avec Severus Snape avant ton dix-huitième anniversaire, tu ne l'atteindrais pas. Que si tu ne t'unissais pas à cet homme qui t'est complémentaire après ton dix-septième anniversaire, tu mourrais dans les six mois suivants. _

_James n'a pas cru en cette prophétie et n'a jamais voulu entendre de ce mariage, c'est pour cela Harry, mon fils, que nous t'avons uni légalement à Severus sans qu'il le sache. Lorsqu'il a eu connaissance de votre mariage, James était furieux et tu dois peut-être l'être aussi mais sache que tout ce qui a été fait était pour ton bien et que l'amour pour toi conduisait nos pas – à Sirius et à moi. De plus, tu es trop important pour l'avenir de la communauté sorcière ainsi que pour l'humanité pour que nous courrions un risque aussi grand._

_Ton mariage est effectif car il a été consenti autant par Severus que par moi et a été assisté par un témoin : Sirius. Ce contrat sorcier ne peut être brisé excepté selon les clauses habituelles de ce type d'engagement. Si Severus ne remplit pas le sien, il ne pourra pas survivre car, aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître, si vous ne consommez pas votre mariage dans les deux mois suivants ton dix-septième anniversaire, il mourra. Je suis sincèrement désolée de devoir placer sur tes épaules et sur celles de Severus cette pression et contrainte mais nous ne pouvions réellement pas faire autrement. _

_J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner ce mariage qui a eu lieu dans la soirée du 31 juillet 1981._

_Je t'aime Harry. De tout mon cœur._

_Ta maman, _

_Lily Evans Potter »_

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA** : Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura une discussion entre Severus, Dumbledore et Harry qui expliquera tout ce que je n'ai pas dit dans ce chapitre concernant le mariage de Severus et de Harry. Je sais que cette union paraît cruelle car personne n'aurait envie de se retrouver lié de force à une autre personne mais ne pensez pas que Lily ou Sirius étaient contents de les contraindre au mariage. Vous avez été nombreux a vous demander pourquoi ils avaient fait ça. Vous avez la réponse dans ce chapitre mais ils avaient raison : Harry court bel et bien un réel danger que vous verrez dans un chapitre beaucoup plus tard dans cette fic.

Quant à Severus, vous avez aussi été nombreux à me dire qu'il était méchant et bien… oui. Mais il n'est pas vraiment gentil non plus dans les livres. J'essaye de le garder « in character » même si c'est impossible quand on fait entrer de la romance dans une histoire avec lui. De plus, ses réactions sont un peu compréhensibles. On l'a marié de force au fils de son pire ennemi et il voit le jour fatidique s'approcher ou soit il doit 'coucher' avec lui, soit mourir. Sa situation n'est pas enviable… pour l'instant. Enfin, vous ne savez pas tout ce que le jour du 31 juillet 1981 a provoqué dans sa vie car, à la suite de cela, de grandes choses importantes ont changé pour lui. Souvenez-vous du diction : Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. Ca lui va comme un gant et c'est aussi l'une des explications qui montrent la raison de son aigreur et amertume.

Voilà ! Comme nous n'avons plus le droit de répondre aux reviews, j'ai préféré faire une note d'auteur – encore autorisées, elles.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Une dernière chose : ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe car je n'ai pas relu et aussi, il peut y avoir des lettres manquantes à certains mots ce qui m'agace mais depuis que mon portable a rendu l'âme, je me sers d'un ordinateur à clavier sans fil et comme je n'ai pas de bureau, je tape mes textes sur mon lit ce qui n'est pas l'idéal et comme le clavier n'est pas toujours bien devant l'ordi, ça ne tape pas toutes les lettres parfois. Il y en a certaine que je vois et que je retape mais parfois, elles passent à la trappe. Désolée pour ça.


	4. Impuissance

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** : Les lieux, personnages, etc… appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi.

**Warning** : Slash de rating M ; langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas le tome 6 donc il n'y a aucun spoiler.**

**Traduction** : Wormtail : Queudver.

Diagon Alley : Chemin de traverse.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 4 : Impuissance**

Après lecture de la lettre, Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Il la relut une seconde puis une troisième fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ces mots.

« Oh Merlin ! » fit-il en concluant sa dernière lecture. « Oh non ! Oh non ! »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la lettre et il s'effondra sur le sol.

Il resta prostré sur le sol, pleurant jusqu'à en avoir la migraine et les poumons en feu à force d'avoir du mal à respirer, se laissant aller comme il ne le faisait jamais, pour évacuer un peu le trop plein de pression et faire le deuil de sa vie qui n'était en définitive qu'un beau gâchis.

**OOOoooOOO**

Harry sortit de Gringott's d'un pas rapide. En le voyant, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il venait de passer une heure à pleurer. Il s'était lancé un sort pour effacer les stigmates du chagrin mais il n'avait pu faire disparaître le mal de tête intense qui se rappelait à lui à chaque battement de son cœur.

Cependant, la douleur physique ne s'étendait pas qu'à son crâne. Son cœur aussi souffrait.

Il ne connaîtrait jamais l'amour d'une femme comme il en crevait d'envie et il n'aurait jamais cette famille dont il avait souvent rêvé. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas pris à fantasmer qu'un bébé était dans ses bras et qu'il en était le père.

Il ne pourrait jamais être un homme normal, avec une famille normale, comme il avait été forcé par un psychopathe à ne pas être un garçon normal.

Il détestait le fait de ne jamais être le maître de sa vie et de son destin, comme si son être entier ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il devait sans cesse obéir à quelqu'un. Il avait l'affreuse impression de n'être qu'un pantin entre les mains d'un enfant particulièrement cruel et trop imaginatif.

Tout en marchant dans la plus célèbre rue commerçante sorcière, il sourit en coin d'un sourire sans joie. Ironique, il se dit que maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Snape le détestait autant. Lui aussi été un pantin placé entre les mains du même enfant mais Snape devait penser que celui qui maintenait les fils était Harry lui-même.

'Il faut que je lui parle !' se dit le jeune homme. 'Nous n'avons plus qu'un mois maintenant pour trouver comment annuler ce contrat et maman m'a écrit qu'il y avait certaines clauses donc si on peut en faire fonctionner une… !'

Harry s'interdit de s'enfoncer plus loin dans la réflexion de la raison pour laquelle Snape n'avait jamais annuler ce contrat alors qu'il l'exécrait visiblement car s'il le faisait, il était logique de se dire qu'il n'y avait aucune solution à ce problème et qu'ils étaient bel et bien attachés pour toujours l'un à l'autre. Car, en effet, connaissant Snape, il doutait que l'homme n'ait pas déjà lu et relu le contrat pour en voir la faille. Et il doutait aussi que s'il y avait eu une brèche, le professeur ne s'y soit pas infiltrer pour briser ce serment ; sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, cela revenait à dire qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Or, cela était tout ce qu'il restait à Harry en cet instant-là.

'Il faut que je lui parle' se répéta-t-il en frissonnant tandis qu'il se rappelait soudainement de certaines autres paroles de sa mère : _« …_ _si vous ne consommez pas votre mariage dans les deux mois suivants ton dix-septième anniversaire, il mourra… »_

Même si Harry le détestait, il ne voulait pas la mort de son maître des potions. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs aucune mort supplémentaire. Dans cette guerre, il n'y en avait déjà eu que trop et le fait qu'il reste encore des mangemorts en liberté ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Bien que moins acteurs et dévastateurs que feu Voldemort, certains ne s'abstenaient pas de torturer ou de tuer quand ils le pouvaient, pour leur seul intérêt ou par simple plaisir.

'Mais je n'ai pas envie non plus de devoir… consommer le mariage ! » pensa-t-il avec répulsion. Rien que de penser au corps de Snape contre le sien l'emplissait de dégoût.

« Bordel, j'suis même pas gay ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents sans que personne ne l'entende dans la rue.

Et Snape ? Etait-il homosexuel ?

Il frissonna à nouveau d'écœurement et ne poursuivit pas son interrogation sur l'orientation sexuelle de son professeur.

'Il faut vraiment que je lui parle !' se dit-il une dernière fois tandis qu'il entrait dans un magasin de Diagon Alley en vue d'acheter un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Hermione.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il en ressortait le cœur toujours aussi lourd et vérifia sur sa montre qu'il n'était pas en retard pour prendre son train.

Sa matinée d'emplettes avait commencé à 6 heures – heure d'ouverture des magasins de la rue le jour de la rentrée – et il en était extenué.

Un rictus sarcastique se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se disait que ce n'était guère étonnant au vue de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Prenant une longue inspiration et essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur son mal de tête, Harry fit un dernier détour chez l'apothicaire et le chocolatier avant de transplaner sur la voie 9 ¾ pour rejoindre le Poudlard express et ses amis.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le visage de ses amis ressemblait en tout point à ce que Harry avait pensé en s'imaginant leur réaction à la lecture de la lettre de sa mère : Ron semblait catastrophé et écœuré et Hermione paraissait bouleversée et compatissante, cependant l'Elu pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à toutes vitesse tandis qu'elle réfléchissait aux implications de la lettre.

« Oh mon Dieu, Harry, mais c'est terrible ! » fit-elle dans un souffle avant d'ajouter. « Je peux la lire ? »

Harry lui donna le parchemin sans hésitation, sachant qu'elle allait commencer par là son investigation.

« Avec Snape ! T'es marié avec Snape ! » dit Ron en secouant la tête, horrifié. « A ta place, je me suiciderais ! »

Hermione lui lança un regard qui signifiait que sa dernière remarque n'allait sûrement pas aider son ami puis se remit à sa lecture consciencieuse.

Dans un de ses sacs, Harry prit un petit flacon au liquide violacé et l'ingurgita d'un trait.

« Hey ! » s'écria de suite le rouquin. « Je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes au mot ! Arrête ! » cria-t-il en arrachant la fiole vide des mains de son ami tandis que Hermione secouait la tête.

« Ron, » dit-elle, l'air navré. « Ce n'est qu'une potion antalgique ! Tu devrais pourtant savoir que les stries violettes que nous pouvions voir flotter dans le breuvage sont caractéristiques d'une potion analgésique ! Harry en a assez bu à l'infirmerie et… »

« C'est bon, 'Mione ! Désolé, Harry ! »

Ce dernier fit un signe de la main lui signifiant que ce n'était rien et Hermione soupira en se concentrant à nouveau sur la lettre.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Herm' » demanda le rouquin.

« Je m'assure que cette lettre est bien un vrai document et non un faux destiné à piéger Harry ! Je viens d'avoir confirmation qu'elle a bien été écrite par la personne signataire donc ta maman Harry mais il ne me reste plus qu'à vérifier que ce contrat est bien un document officiel, réel et qu'il contient des éléments qui n'ont pas été ajoutés. On peut le savoir d'une manière très simple ! »

Harry et Ron étaient tout ouïe même si le jeune brun se doutait déjà de ce que son amie allait faire.

« Si ce document flambe en lui lançant un sort de combustion, ça voudra dire qu'il est soit falsifié, soit qu'il n'a aucune valeur légale donc il sera nul. S'il reste intact aux flammes… »

Elle lança un regard compatissant à Harry avant de murmurer « _Inflammare_ ! » à la lettre. Une longue flamme sortit du bout de la baguette de Hermione et vint lécher la feuille de parchemin sans l'endommager ou la noircir.

La baguette s'abaissa d'un mouvement lent.

« Je suis désolée, Harry ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Son genou le lançait tandis que Harry se levait à l'instar des autres élèves à la fin du banquet de rentrée.

Durant le festin, il avait jeté plusieurs fois des coups d'œil furtifs à son maître des potions qui n'avait jamais semblé posé les yeux sur lui de tout le repas mais il voyait à son maintien plus rigide qu'à l'accoutumée combien il était contrarié ce qui ne surprenait pas son étudiant le moins du monde. Après tout, il était marié au fils de son pire ennemi et savait que chaque jour passé le rapprochait du moment où il devrait coucher avec lui pour ne pas mourir.

Un frisson le parcourut de la tête au pied à cette dernière pensée et il s'empressa de détourner son attention de cette pensée.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Snape… et aussi à Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'ils éclaircissent tout cela une fois pour toute et peut-être qu'à la fin de cette journée, l'un comme l'autre seraient délivrés de ce contrat absurde.

Au lieu de se diriger vers les portes de sortie, Harry se déplaça donc vers la table des professeurs qui n'en comptait plus que quelques uns.

« Professeur Snape, s'il vous plaît » appela-t-il d'une voix mesurée lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur. Il vit l'homme le toiser avec dégoût et se détourner comme si le jeune élève n'était déjà plus là. « S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, » reprit-il se plaçant devant l'enseignant pour lui bloquer le passage car celui-ci avait bel et bien l'intention de l'ignorer, Harry le savait. « Il faut que je vous parle… Je viens de lire une lettre que m'avait écrite ma mère, stipulant que… que nous sommes mariés et… »

« Silence, Potter ! » siffla l'homme en balayant les environs d'un regard scrutateur pour s'assurer que personne d'autre que lui n'avait entendu le petit idiot clamer à tout vent qu'il était son époux. Snape ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de constater que Dumbledore avait capté cette introduction de discussion mais, heureusement, il semblait être le seul.

« Harry, » commença le directeur avec un doux sourire. « Je crois qu'il serait plus approprié d'avoir cette conversation à l'abris d'oreilles indiscrètes… »

Snape approuva mentalement, se disant que le vieil excentrique pouvait tout de même avoir de bonnes idées lorsqu'il s'agissait du sujet de ce mariage de pacotille.

« … donc je vous suggère à tous les deux de me suivre. Nous pourrons ainsi organiser tout ce qui doit l'être et vous informer de ce qu'il va se passer. »

Severus grommela intérieurement. Il n'avait pas envie de palabrer une énième fois sur cette mascarade qu'était cette union et surtout pas avec Potter. Il savait qu'étant donné le niveau d'intelligence du crétin, la discussion n'apporterait rien de nouveau à part du temps perdu inutilement.

Il enragea donc tout au long du chemin qui les mena au bureau directorial.

**OOO**

Harry observa Dumbledore tandis qu'il lisait la lettre de Lily Potter en silence. Il ne tourna pas le regard vers Snape qu'il sentait tendu à côté de lui.

Lorsque les iris bleus se figèrent au dernier mot de la lettre, Harry se raidit lui aussi davantage mais attendit.

« J'ai bien peur que cette histoire ne soit que la stricte vérité, Harry » fit Dumbledore en tendant la missive à son employé qui la lui arracha presque des mains pour la lire. « Il s'avère que Lily et Sirius ont cru en cette prophétie – à tort ou à raison, nous ne le savons pas… ou tout du moins pas maintenant – et qu'ils ont pensé préférable de t'unir au professeur Snape ici présent plutôt que de te laisser encourir un autre danger, potentiellement meurtrier à bien des égards. »

Il y eut un reniflement méprisant de la part de Snape dont ni le directeur, ni Harry ne prêtèrent attention.

« Ce qu'il n'est pas dit dans cette lettre, c'est que James a eu vent de ce mariage peu de temps après qu'il ait été contracté mais n'a rien pu faire pour l'annuler. Je ne t'apprendrai rien en te disant qu'il était furieux mais il a dû se résigner… comme à peu près tout le monde » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard indéfinissable à l'ex-mangemort.

C'est à ce moment que Harry, angoissé, décida d'interrompre le vieux mage. « Mais… il y a quand même bien un moyen de briser ce contrat, n'est-ce pas ? On peut certainement faire jouer les clauses en notre faveur, oui ? »

Le regard vert était tellement rempli d'une détresse implorant le sauvetage que Dumbledore eut mal au cœur de devoir le contredire.

« Je crains bien que ce ne soit impossible… »

Les yeux d'émeraude se voilèrent.

« … Les seules clauses pouvant briser le contrat se définissent en l'éventualité de Severus ou de toi vous portant atteinte. Ainsi, si lui ou toi vouliez vous trahir d'une quelconque manière ou vous tuer par exemple, le contrat deviendrait nul mais comme ni Severus, ni toi n'avez cette optique en tête, le contrat reste tout à fait valide. »

Harry lança un coup d'œil en coin à son professeur et douta, à la façon dont l'homme contractait ses mâchoires en le fusillant du regard, qu'il ne souhaita pas l'assassiner dès que Dumbledore aurait le dos tourné.

« Mais, » reprit le Gryffondor qui se cramponnait à un reste d'espoir comme il l'aurait fait d'une bouée lâchée en pleine mer, subissant les tortures d'une furieuse tempête. « est-ce qu'on ne peut pas faire _croire au contrat_ – en quelque sorte – que Snape… »

« Le Professeur Snape ! » corrigea gentiment le directeur.

Harry n'osa pas jeter un regard à l'interpellé qui devait très certainement l'étrangler en pensée et poursuivit rapidement, « … que le Professeur Snape me veut du mal ou pourrait me trahir, d'une manière ou d'une autre peu importe, pour qu'on en soit tous les deux libérés ? »

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit encore ici impossible, Harry » répondit Albus avec un regard désolé. « Les contrats sorciers ne reconnaissent que la vérité et la sincérité. On ne peut pas leur faire croire ce que nous voudrions. Il est impossible de les tromper. Pour que le contrat soit brisé, il faudrait que l'un de vous trahisse volontairement et véritablement l'autre… Cependant, la trahison charnelle ne comprend pas la première année du mariage effectif ! »

« La… La trahison charnelle ? » interrogea Harry, perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Snape renifla à nouveau en un mépris flagrant et Harry contracta les poings comme l'homme commençait sérieusement à titiller son impatience et son tempérament passionné.

« Vous tromper, Harry » le renseigna Dumbledore d'une voix douce, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué la tension plus intense qui s'était installée dans son bureau. « Sirius et Lily savaient bien que la clause de trahison comprenait l'infidélité sexuelle… »

La gorge de l'étudiant se serra à ses mots et réfréna une envie de vomir comme son cerveau lui envoyait une image de Snape et lui nu dans un lit.

« … Et il aurait été trop facile pour l'un de vous deux d'aller chercher ailleurs son plaisir - surtout pour Severus qui était déjà un adulte lors de la signature de ce contrat – et ainsi, le brisant d'un seul coup… si je puis dire… »

Harry capta cette expression malheureuse de la part du directeur et réfréna un nouveau haut-le-cœur en imaginant Snape besogner avec ardeur une quelconque personne.

Excédé, Snape fit un geste brusque d'impatience et le vieil homme reprit, « En s'assurant donc que l'infidélité ne compte pas pendant la première année effective de votre mariage, Lily et Sirius ont prévu cette possibilité. Ainsi, si Severus ou toi êtes séduits par une autre personne et poussez les choses plus loin avec elle » fit Dumbledore en lançant aux deux hommes un regard entendu. « Votre mariage sera toujours valide… cependant, au bout d'un an, cette trahison – si elle est commise - mettra bel et bien un terme à ce contrat. Comme le danger de la prédiction de Cassandra Trelawney se situe entre ton dix-septième et dix-huitième anniversaires, ils se sont assurés que tu pourrais retrouver ta liberté, tout comme Severus, après le danger passé… si toutefois vous le désirez toujours. »

Les regards de jais et de jade plongeaient dans des iris bleus d'une telle manière que Dumbledore ne doutait pas un instant qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, ils souhaitaient par dessus tout en être libéré le plus tôt possible… et même ne pas avoir à être attaché l'un à l'autre mais la sagesse du vieux mage lui avait enseigné que toute relation pouvait changer avec le temps et la réflexion. En tout cas, il s'emploierait à ce que cette année de mariage ne tourne pas à une guerre constante entre les deux principaux protagonistes.

« Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur, » commença le Survivant d'une voix ferme. « qu'est-ce que cela signifie « à compter de l'année effective » ? Celle entre mes deux anniversaires ? »

« Oui et non ! » répondit Dumbledore. « Maintenant, c'est plutôt oui que non mais si tu avais été au courant de cette union avant et que d'autres circonstances avaient été différentes, ça aurait plutôt été non… »

Comme Harry lui lançait un regard perplexe, Dumbledore éclaira le sujet, « Maintenant, c'est plutôt, entre le moment où vous allez consommer le mariage et la dernière minute des 365 jours plus tard ! Comme tu le sais, vous avez encore un mois pour concrétiser votre mariage. Si vous ne le faîtes pas avant l'heure fatidique, Severus mourra ce qui, selon la prophétie, te fera mourir aussi dans les prochains six mois étant donné que c'est Severus qui doit te protéger du danger que tu cours, apparemment. S'il n'est plus vivant, il ne pourra pas te protéger. A présent que tu es au courant de votre mariage, vous pouvez tout aussi bien le consommer ce soir, comme le faire dans un mois du moment que vous preniez bien garde au temps qui passe. Et le jour de la première consommation sera le commencement du décompte de la première année. »

« La première consommation ? » répéta Harry d'une voix blanche. « Parce qu'il est censé en avoir plusieurs ? »

A son côté, Snape émit un halètement de total écœurement et de pure haine que son élève comprenait.

« J'ai bien peur que la réponse soit encore positive » répliqua le directeur du collège. « Dans le contrat, il est stipulé que vous devez vous unir charnellement au moins une fois par semaine… »

« Comment ma mère et Sirius ont-ils pu exiger ça ? » haleta l'Elu d'une voix rageuse et amère.

« Ca, ils ne pouvaient pas le décider par eux-mêmes » tenta de le rassurer Dumbledore hâtivement. « Cela fait partie du contrat. Harry, il s'agit d'un contrat de mariage en bonne et due forme. As-tu déjà vu une union censée être réelle ne pas contenir de relations physiques régulières ? Lily et Sirius ont fait en sorte que les dates entre un accouplement… »

La gorge de Harry se serra encore plus et il entendit les articulations des poings de Snape craquer.

« … et l'autre soient les plus distantes possibles mais deux semaines ou un mois ne peuvent pas être validées par ce type de contrat. Cela aurait pu être tous les jours ! »

Harry avait envie de hurler et lorsqu'il put enfin sortir du bureau de Dumbledore et courir seul dans les couloirs, il se dirigea vers la pièce venteuse et jonchée de déjections qui était l'abris des hiboux et laissa vocalement libre cours à son mal-être. Parmi les pépiements des volatiles, son hurlement se perdit au maximum dans cette cacophonie assourdissante et il sentit un poids léger se soulever de son torse qui lui semblait écrasé. Il recommença jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix et être totalement éprouvé de fatigue.

**OOOoooOOO**

Hermione lut le contrat. Harry savait que cela n'allait rien apporté de plus mais il tenait à ce qu'elle le lise et lui confirma qu'il était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit mais essaya de le rassurer en lui disant que le mariage pourrait ne durer qu'un an.

Cela ne l'avait pas soulagé et au bout d'un moment, les attentions compatissantes de la jeune femme l'avait irrité et il avait préféré monter dans son dortoir plutôt que de l'entendre à nouveau murmura, « Mon pauvre Harry » d'une voix étranglée.

Là-bas, allongé sur son lit, il avait prolongé le vice jusqu'à penser au nombre de fois où il aurait à coucher avec Snape : 52 car il y avait cinquante deux semaines dans une très longue année. Il avait continué à se faire du mal en se demandant qui allait être au-dessus et qui allait être au-dessous. A parier que Snape allait refuser d'être celui qui se soumettait ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui, Harry, aussi ? Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se soumettre à son maître des potions qui le haïssait et l'humilierait très certainement au beau milieu de leurs ébats détestables.

Snape allait sûrement lui faire regretter ce contrat en lui faisant le plus de mal possible mais le contrat ne le reconnaîtrait pas en tant que trahison et moins encore en tant que meurtre tandis que Snape l'assassinerait à petits feux.

Harry resta encore un moment allongé sur son lit, à se poser trop de questions qui ne faisaient que le faire souffrir davantage, à concevoir d'une autre manière l'image qu'il avait toujours eue de sa mère et aussi à se demander pourquoi l'être humain, au plus fort d'une dépression, continuait-il toujours à broyer du noir pour tenter de s'enfoncer encore plus loin dans la tristesse pour arriver enfin à se relever.

**OOOoooOOO**

Le premier cours de potion tenait place dans l'éternelle salle froide des cachots.

Le maître des lieux houspillait plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée des élèves qui auraient visiblement préférés être autre part.

« Combien de fois, vous ai-je dit de mettre fin à vos piaillements avec votre voisine, Miss Patil ? Est-ce le propre des Gryffondor, plutôt que le courage, d'être aussi stupide génération après génération ? C'est comme ça que le choixpeau vous sélectionne ? Par l'idiotie et l'incapacité de se taire ? Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Il y eut un grognement général du côté des rouge et or tandis que les vert et argent leur envoyaient des regards triomphants – en n'osant toutefois pas ricaner audiblement par peur d'être la proie de leur directeur de maison.

Bien que Snape les privilégiât toujours, malgré la chute de sa couverture d'agent double en faveur du côté de la lumière, il arrivait qu'il s'insurge parfois contre un Serpentard qui le méritait et en particulier lorsqu'il était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante comme aujourd'hui.

« Finnegan ! » siffla-t-il en allongeant rapidement ses enjambées vers Seamus qui rétrécissait sur son siège au fur et à mesure de l'approchée de l'homme rageur tout en essayant de se cacher parmi les volutes de fumée épaisse et noire qui n'indiquaient rien de bon sur la perfection de sa potion. « J'avais bien dit de ne pas mettre les feuilles d'orties avant de verser le sang de bœuf ! Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor ! » éructa la furie en déployant sa baguette pour la passer au-dessus du chaudron bouillonnant pour en faire disparaître la préparation ruinée.

« Weasley ! » cracha-t-il en martelant le sol dur de ses semelles claquantes. Arrivé à hauteur du rouquin, il vociféra « Vous devez tailler des fines tranches de tige de tournesol ! C'est pourtant écrit dans votre livre ! Comme tous les Gryffondor, n'avez-vous jamais appris l'alphabet dans votre précédente école ? »

Ron grogna ce qui lui valut dix points en moins.

« Potter ! » fulmina l'enseignant. « Pourquoi reste-t-il les trois quart de crème dans votre pot ? Il en faut sept cuillères à soupe ! »

« Oui, mais ? »

« Oui, qui ? Dix points de moins pour le non-respect ! »

« Oui, _Monsieur_, » dit Harry avec une emphase ironique. « mais il est écrit qu'il faut incorporer la crème en trois fois et je n'en suis qu'à la deuxième. Il est bien noté » continua-t-il d'articuler de façon lente et sarcastique comme s'il s'adressait à un crétin fini. « que la première fois, il faut verser une cuillère, comme la seconde et que ce n'est qu'à la troisième fois qu'il faut introduire les cinq cuillères restantes. C'est donc ce que je compte faire, c'est pour ça qu'il me reste les trois quart de mon pot… _Monsieur_ ! »

« Retenue ce soir, huit heures, Potter ! Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ! »

Le Gryffondor grimaça intérieurement et continua sa potion avec une rage qui perdura jusqu'à la fin de la leçon. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry se déplaça vers le bureau du professeur qu'il aimait le moins dans cette école – doux euphémisme – en ayant préalablement dit à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre comme il les rejoindrait devant la salle de Charmes.

Snape ne s'embarrassa pas de préambule et alla directement à la conclusion.

« Potter, j'ai attendu le plus longtemps que je pouvais pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant le pur dégoût mais je me suis finalement dit hier – après notre visite dans le bureau du directeur – que cela ne servait à rien de repousser l'échéance. De toute façon, personne ne peut rien y changer et plus vite le mariage sera consommé, et plus vite je serai libéré de vous. Je vous attends donc ce soir, à l'entrée de mes quartiers – un elfe de maison vous y amènera – à huit heures précises ! »

Le visage de Harry se tordit en une grimace de révulsion mais Snape ne la vit pas comme il ne le regarda à aucun moment.

« Ne soyez pas en retard… et lavez-vous avant de venir ! Vous pouvez partir ! »

_A suivre…_


	5. Un an effectif

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** : Les lieux, personnages, etc… appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi.

**Warning** : Slash de rating M ; relations physiques pas vraiment consenties même 'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un viol ; langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas le tome 6 donc il n'y a aucun spoiler.**

**Traduction** : Wormtail : Queudver.

**NdA** : Ce chapitre comprend la consommation du mariage de Snape et Harry d'où le titre « Un an effectif » car c'est, pour eux, le réel commencement de leur union. Même s'ils étaient mariés depuis les un an de Harry, c'était plus une notion qu'autre chose alors que là, ils vont devoir se comporter d'une manière plus… maritale d'où certains passages censurés sur ce site mais qui seront intégrés dans les versions postées sur mon Live journal (l'adresse étant notée sur mon compte de Je vous le dirai quand ce sera le cas.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 5 : Un an effectif**

En sortant du cours de potion, les mains et les jambes de Harry tremblaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Avant de rejoindre le cours de Flitwick, il courut aux toilettes les plus proches et régurgita le peu qu'avait contenu son estomac.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sur le même ton : angoisse, dégoût, nervosité incontrôlable, rage, crampes d'estomac, impuissance, désespoir, nausées et vomissements.

Le soir venu, il prit sa douche en laissant échapper le flacon de gel douche une bonne douzaine de fois, serrant des lèvres tremblantes pour ne pas hurler ou pleurer. Il avait l'impression de se faire beau pour être mené à l'abattoir. Existait-il quelque chose de pire ? S'il avait été en possession de tout son calme, sa raison lui aurait soufflé qu'il existait pire, en effet mais l'état où il se trouvait actuellement ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir posément.

Guidé par Dobby, le Gryffondor fit route vers sa destruction d'un pas traînant. Ironique, il se dit que le destin était tortueux comme l'elfe qu'il avait libéré était celui-là même qui l'emmenait à sa prison pour un an.

Malgré sa peur et sa colère, Harry nota mentalement les chemins qu'ils prenaient à travers les cachots et fut surpris lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte dans un couloir dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence auparavant. C'était comme si le couloir venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux alors qu'il n'était pas présent une seconde auparavant.

« Le Professeur Snape a ajouté sur sa liste le nom de Harry Potter pour que Harry Potter puisse accéder à ses appartements » dit Dobby en regardant le jeune homme comme s'il était une divinité. « Le Professeur Snape a donné ordre à Dobby d'accompagner Harry Potter à la porte de ses quartiers, de dire à Harry Potter de frapper à cette porte pour que Dobby puisse partir après. Dobby va donc retourner dans les cuisines. »

« Attends, Dobby ! » s'empressa de dire Harry avant que l'elfe ne disparaisse dans un claquement de doigts. « Je n'ai jamais vu aucun professeur de l'école cacher l'accès de ses appartements ! Est-ce que tu sais qui est sur cette liste ? »

« Dobby sait Monsieur ! » s'exclama l'elfe dans un sourire, tout heureux de pouvoir renseigner son Dieu vivant. « La liste comporte le directeur, tous les enseignants du collège sauf les Professeurs Trelawney et Binns, le concierge, les élèves de Serpentard et les elfes de maison. »

« Bien ! » répliqua l'élève avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. « Je te remercie Dobby ! »

Après un salut pompeux, l'elfe disparut et Harry se retrouva seul devant la porte. Elle était simple, en bois brun foncé, très commune. Le seul ornement qui la distinguait était sa poignée argentée représentant un serpent. Peut-être que ce lieu avait été, bien des siècles auparavant, les quartiers de Salazar Serpentard ?

Le Gryffondor prit plusieurs fois sa respiration et se résigna finalement à frapper. Il n'avait certes aucune envie d'entrer dans cette suite mais de reculer l'issue fatale ne changerait finalement rien de sa monstruosité.

Harry attendit, la respiration légèrement laborieuse et le cœur bondissant fortement dans sa poitrine. Il essayait de contrôler ses réactions physiques de stress et de peur mais cela n'arrivait pas à grand chose non plus. Il était bien trop nerveux pour cela.

Il essuyait ses paumes moites sur sa robe lorsque Snape lui ouvrit, l'air renfrogné et mauvais. Cela n'augurait pas une amélioration des choses. Tout ce que Harry souhaitait était d'être traité avec un minimum de respect et de douceur. Son professeur n'avait jamais manifesté ces deux qualités à son égard mais il espérait qu'il en serait tout autrement pour cette soirée et les suivantes où ils devraient avoir des relations physiques.

« Entrez ! » ordonna Snape d'une voix froide.

Son étudiant s'exécuta sans un mot. Il avait l'impression que ses pieds pesaient une tonne tant il faisait un effort immense pour avancer dans la pièce.

Malgré son état de plus en plus nauséeux, Harry parcourut des yeux ce qu'il voyait des appartements de son maître des potions et fut étonné de ne pas voir des bocaux remplis de choses immondes s'étaler sur tous les rayonnages qu'auraient dû comporter les murs.

A la place de ceux-ci trônait quelques tableaux : l'un représentait une image particulièrement belle prise d'une ville connue ou moins connue car elle s'alternait constamment. A présent, il reconnaissait le Tower Bridge de Londres de nuit alors qu'une seconde plus tôt, il s'était s'agit des ruines de Pompéi ; un autre dévoilait les constellations en nous faisant voyager dans l'Univers. D'ailleurs, Harry soupçonnait l'image d'arriver sur Mars étant donné le rouge de la planète ; un autre encore – très discret - devait montrer le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur étant donné qu'il faisait claquer les éclairs sur la terre à l'instar de ce qu'il se passait réellement au-dessus du château. Les tableaux étaient accrochés sur des pans de murs peints en blanc cassé, alternants avec des lattes de bois ingénieusement posées. Le plafond était également fait de bois tout comme l'était le revêtement placé sur le sol.

Près de la cheminée, un large canapé en cuir marron clair couvrait une bonne partie de la place et faisait face à une table basse en verre. Apposés à certains murs, il y avait bien des rayonnages mais ils étaient couverts de livres parfaitement bien rangés et d'autres meubles complétaient la pièce.

« La chambre est de ce côté, Potter ! » dit Snape d'une voix haineuse. Cependant, il sembla à Harry qu'il avait perçut un léger tremblement dans ce timbre habituellement ferme.

Harry sentit la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge enfler encore un petit peu et le contrôle mal dompté qu'il maintenait toujours sur lui se rebella davantage.

Le maître des potions guida son mari vers la chambre qui était à l'opposé de ce que s'était imaginé Harry mais il n'eût pas vraiment l'occasion de s'attarder sur les détails de la décoration de la pièce tandis que son regard tétanisé se fixait sur le lit incroyablement large qui dominait au centre de la pièce. Son cerveau n'enregistra même pas que les draps étaient en soie rouge et non pas verts comme il s'y serait attendu.

« Etes-vous vierge, Potter ? » demanda Snape d'un ton brusque, sans préambule.

L'interpellé grinça des dents mais répondit, « Non ! » Il eût un geste embarrassé et ajouta, « Enfin, … pas en ce qui concerne les femmes mais oui, en ce qui concerne les hommes. Je ne suis pas gay ! »

Snape lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Et vous ? » demanda Harry, sans réfléchir.

« Me demandez-vous si je suis vierge ou si je suis gay ? »

« Les deux ! » répliqua Harry sans savoir pourquoi il demandait.

Snape scruta Harry avec des yeux goguenards, se délectant visiblement à l'avance de la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

« Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Potter ! Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! »

« Mais vous ! » se révolta le Gryffondor, furieux. « Vous m'avez bien demandé ! »

« Mais je ne vous ai pas forcé à me répondre ! » répliqua-t-il d'une voix qui ne cachait pas son exaspération. « Ce qui concerne ma personne n'est pas de votre ressort, Potter ! Maintenant, déshabillez-vous et glissez-vous entre les draps ! »

Ecumant de colère, Harry s'écria, « Alors comme ça, vous pouvez me demander mais pas moi, c'est ça ? »

Snape le coupa, « _Je _suis le Professeur et _vous_ êtes l'élève ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! Tout du moins pas ici, à moins que vous ayez l'habitude d'amener les étudiants dans votre chambre ! »

Une partie du cerveau du jeune homme clignota d'une alarme rouge tandis qu'elle se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça mais le reste de son cerveau était submergé par la rage. Il n'avait qu'une envie : flanquer son poing sur la figure de son enseignant mais il s'en restreignait tellement que tout son corps en tremblait et il dut se faire encore plus violence lorsque Snape attrapa son col d'un poing tout aussi furieux.

« Qu'avez-vous dit, Potter ? » fit l'ex-mangemort d'un ton menaçant.

« Vous m'avez parfaitement bien entendu ! J'en ai assez de vos petits airs supérieurs… ! »

« Et vous vous y connaissez très bien en supériorité, misérable arrogant ! »

Harry ne put répliquer comme Albus Dumbledore sortait de la cheminée, l'air exténué.

« Bonsoir ! » salua-t-il, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir vu que son employé avait maintenu son élève par le col tandis qu'ils vociféraient tous les deux.

Il venait de sortir de son bain à cause de son écoutoire qui sifflait sans discontinuité, l'alertant que les choses n'allaient pas bien entre les deux hommes. Il était donc arrivé, las de devoir toujours les séparer mais heureux de le faire car ils ne voulaient pas que ces deux-là ne se fassent mutuellement du mal.

Il les sermonna donc pendant près d'une heure et lorsqu'il pensa qu'il pouvait rejoindre ses propres appartements sans que personne n'en vienne au mains une fois son départ avéré, il s'exécuta – soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir manger un autre paquet de bonbons au citron en toute tranquillité.

Une fois que le directeur fut parti, Harry s'autorisa un bâillement. En le voyant se profiler dans le salon de Snape, il avait été soulagé. Puis, plus tard dans la soirée, il s'était remémoré la conversation qu'ils avaient eue tous les trois sur le contrat de mariage et s'était brusquement rendu compte qu'il avait oublié de demander à Dumbledore ce qu'il savait sur le danger qu'il encourait et ce que Wormtail avait à voir dans toute cette histoire. Toutefois, étant donné que le vieux mage était en train de leur passer un savon, il s'était dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'avancer sur ce terrain ce soir. Il aurait bien d'autres occasions de lui en parler.

« Potter, déshabillez-vous et glissez-vous dans mon lit ! » revint à la charge Snape qui se détourna brusquement.

Etait-ce Harry où l'homme avait rougi en prononçant ces mots ?

Au bout de quelques secondes d'immobilité, l'Elu haussa les épaules. Il devait avoir rêvé. Il était quand même fatigué. Toutes ces émotions exacerbées par la panique l'avaient quelque peu exténué.

« Je n'entends pas de bruissement de tissu, Potter ! » insista l'homme.

« Et je ne vous vois pas vous déshabiller non plus ! » répliqua Harry, de mauvaise humeur.

« Je ne le ferai pas ! » s'exclama le maître des potions en ne se retournant toujours pas.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le Survivant, incrédule. « Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi, je dois… »

« Parce que c'est moi qui vous pénétrerai et que ce n'est pas utile que je sois complètement nu. D'ailleurs, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez garder votre t-shirt ! »

Harry sentit une nouvelle fois la moutarde lui monter au nez mais comme il n'avait pas envie de voir à nouveau débarquer Dumbledore, il essaya une énième fois de se contrôler.

« Qui vous dit que ce doit être à vous de dominer ? Et si je veux que ce soit moi qui vous pénètre ? »

Harry n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça !

« C'est hors de question, Potter ! » dit Snape en se retournant cette fois-ci. Il avait bel et bien le visage rouge mais son élève le mit sur le compte de la colère et non de l'embarras. « … Tout au moins pour ce soir ! Demain, ça devra être à vous de toute façon… »

« Demain ? » répéta Harry, décontenancé. « Comment ça demain ? Nous n'avons pas à faire ça tous les jours… »

« La première fois si, Potter ! Comme nous sommes un couple du même sexe, nous devons nous prendre mutuellement… chacun son tour. La cérémonie est ainsi… l'un aujourd'hui et l'autre demain ! »

« Donc au final, ça ne changera rien. Nous serons l'un et l'autre dominant et dominé alors pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas l'être ce soir ? »

« Parce que c'est ainsi, Potter ! »

Snape maintint le silence après cette explosion d'impatience et Harry ne le brisa pas. Il secoua juste la tête en un geste qui signifiait que le raisonnement de son professeur était totalement incompréhensible. Que ce soir l'un aujourd'hui et l'autre demain ne bouleverserait rien mais Harry soupçonnait son enseignant de vouloir le posséder le premier pour se donner une illusion de supériorité et de contrôle de la situation qu'il n'avait jamais eus.

Le Gryffondor soupira finalement et se résigna.

« Bien ! Vous me prendrez donc ce soir et le contraire sera demain ! »

En prononçant ces paroles, Harry sentit ses mains trembler à nouveau mais ce n'était plus de colère mais d'une nervosité et angoisse retrouvées.

L'Elu vit une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux noirs qui le révulsa mais, bientôt, un reflet de dégoût prit la place de la victoire et l'homme cracha, « Maintenant que vous vous êtes enfin soumis, il serait de bonne augure de m'obéir à nouveau en vous déshabillant et en vous glissant entre les draps ! »

Harry grinça des dents mais se força à ne rien dire. Il savait que Snape allait se révolter à chacune de ses suggestions ou refus d'obtempérer et, au final, ils ne feraient que s'envoyer insultes sur insultes jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive pour les empêcher de s'entretuer. Toutefois, l'étudiant n'était pas prêt à faire toutes les concessions.

« Etant donné que j'ai accepté votre demande d'être le dominant aujourd'hui… » dit-il en travestissant les mots volontairement comme il ne voulait pas formuler les mots _« été forcé »_ et _« céder à votre exigence »_, « … pour rectifier l'équilibre, ce ne doit pas toujours être à moi de se plier à tous les sacrifices ! Je souhaite donc que vous vous dévêtiez tout comme moi ! »

« Ce que vous oubliez Potter, c'est que je suis le professeur et que vous êtes l'élève ce qui veut dire qu'ici, c'est moi… »

« Non ! » le coupa Harry avec fermeté. « Ici, vous n'êtes pas mon maître des potions ! Vous êtes un homme tout comme moi ! Mon égal ! Mon… mon… _mari_ » ajouta-t-il avec effort. « … provisoire ! Et je ne pense pas être dans l'obligation de vous rappeler que sans moi, vous mourrez dans un mois ! »

Snape se raidit brusquement et montra ses dents dans un rictus féroce.

« Et si votre mère et le sale cabot ne m'avaient pas tendu un piège, je n'aurais pas eu cette menace sur la tête ! »

« Je suis autant une victime que vous dans cette histoire ! » signifia le Gryffondor, excédé en voyant le scepticisme remplir les traits du visage de son enseignant à ces mots. « Oh oui, je suis une victime ! Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec vous… je sais ! Vous non plus ! Je ne suis pas homosexuel et c'est très difficile pour moi d'accepter ce que nous allons faire et bien que rien que l'idée même me donne envie de vomir, je préfère souffrir de cette relation exécrable plutôt que de voir une autre personne mourir en sachant que j'aurais pu l'aider ! Et vous devriez avoir la même conception de la chose que moi ! Il en va de votre vie et de la mienne alors maintenant, vos allez vous déshabiller et je vais en faire de même ; puis, vous me rejoindrez dans votre… lit et vous irez aussi vite que vous le pourrez, sans me toucher plus que nécessaire… cependant, faîtes en sorte que ça soit le moins douloureux possible ! »

Lorsque Harry eut fini son intervention, il se détourna de son professeur et commença à déboutonner sa robe d'un mouvement mécanique, réticent.

Snape n'ajouta rien pendant des secondes qui parurent des heures au garçon.

« Gardez votre haut, Potter ! N'ôtez que votre bas et… je ferai de même ! »

Les doigts tremblants s'y reprenaient à plusieurs fois pour déboutonner chaque attache. Pourtant, lentement mais sûrement, sa robe de sorcier s'ouvrait, révélant un pull noir qu'il portait sur un t-shirt du même ton. Il n'allait pas enlever ces deux vêtements et en était partiellement soulagé. Révéler sa nudité aux deux femmes qui avaient été ses maîtresses avait déjà été une épreuve pour Harry car il se voyait toujours comme l'enfant mal nourri, aux côtes saillantes et à l'allure osseuse et frêle.

La première jeune femme qui avait ravit sa virginité avait été une moldue qu'il rencontrait chaque été lorsqu'il faisait les courses au supermarché pour les Dursley. Il avait sympathisé avec elle des années plus tôt mais leur relation avait été plus physique l'été dernier lorsqu'ils s'étaient à nouveau rencontrés. Leur liaison n'avait duré que deux mois mais il ne regrettait rien. Ils s'étaient séparés tout naturellement, d'un commun accord, lorsqu'ils avaient dû repartir pour leur rentrée respective et il gardait de cette gentille jeune fille, un souvenir tendre.

La seconde avait été une sorcière. Plus particulièrement une femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils n'avaient été amants que quelques fois qu'il aurait pu compter sur les doigts d'une main comme elle s'était faite assassinée par un groupe de mangemorts avant que leur liaison ne s'approfondisse. Sa mort l'avait blessé et c'était tout particulièrement à partir de là qu'il s'était acharné à apprendre davantage de sorts et d'enseignements quels qu'ils soient en vue d'en finir avec cette guerre interminable.

Sa robe tomba à ses pieds et il la ramassa en la pliant délicatement et très lentement afin de la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise qui se trouvait à proximité. Il ôta ensuite ses chaussures et ses chaussettes qu'il glissa sous la même chaise. Dans un discret soupir, il déboutonna son pantalon et descendit la fermeture éclair.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les mêmes bruissements de tissu et cela le rendait encore plus nerveux. Pourtant, il finit enfin d'ôter son pantalon et son boxer et se glissa tragiquement entre les draps rouges qu'il découvrait maintenant et qui prenaient désormais pour lui la signification du sacrifice et du sang.

En soupirant de nouveau, il se tourna sur le dos mais n'eut pas le temps de lancer un coup d'œil à Snape comme les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement.

Cela oppressa Harry et il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sous le poids d'un second corps.

Snape se rapprochait de lui et il sentit les draps s'écarter. Les bruits suivants lui indiquèrent que le professeur venait de se placer sous le tissu rouge qu'il ne voyait plus.

Aussi soudainement qu'elles s'étaient éteintes, des lumières se rallumèrent mais cette fois-ci, elles n'étaient pas vives mais tamisées. Snape venait d'enchanter des bougies pour créer une atmosphère plus douce, presque… intime.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent et il se demanda tout à coup pourquoi Snape avait choisi des draps en soie de la couleur de Gryffondor et non pas verts, noirs ou gris. Etait-ce pour lui plaire ? La réponse même était inconcevable et incongrue mais à présent que les lumières étaient tamisées et rendaient un aspect sensuel à la pièce, l'étudiant se demandait si – contre toute attente – l'ex-mangemort ne voulait tout de même pas le mettre à l'aise. La pensée le réchauffa un peu et il lança un regard interrogateur à son maître des potions qui le fixa un instant sans comprendre.

Lorsque la lumière se fit dans son cerveau aiguisé, Snape répondit avec des lèvres retroussées en une moue méprisante. « Moins il y a de lumières, moins je pourrais vous voir, Potter, et je pourrais ainsi imaginer que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Une chape de glace vint entourer le cœur de Harry qui se morigéna. Il avait été stupide de penser que Snape aurait pu adopter une attitude différente pour ces nuits où ils devraient être ensemble. Il savait pourtant que Snape n'était jamais prévenant et surtout pas à son égard… mais il aurait quand même pu faire un effort, se dit le Survivant en fermant les yeux très fort.

Il les rouvrit pourtant lorsqu'il entendit un bruit qui le surprit. Ce qu'il avisa lui plomba les entrailles.

Snape débouchonnait un flacon contenant une potion huileuse qu'il venait de sortir de sa table de nuit.

« Il s'agit d'une potion que j'ai faite moi-même ! » expliqua-t-il comme s'il était en cours. « C'est un mélange de lubrifiant et d'éléments antalgiques. Ca n'anesthésie pas la douleur mais la rend… plus tolérable ! Mettez-vous à quatre pattes. »

L'ordre était sec et n'acceptait pas le refus ; Harry s'y plia, la mort dans l'âme.

'Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer… »

Ses paupières étaient à nouveau désespérément fermées. Le sang lui montait à la tête tant il avait honte. Il se sentait totalement ridicule ainsi, dans cette position, la tête pressée sur l'oreiller et le derrière en l'air, à la vue de Snape.

Bientôt, il sentit un doigt visqueux venir s'introduire entre ses fesses et pousser à l'intérieur de lui.

Harry rouvrit des yeux fixes. La sensation était tellement bizarre… elle ne lui plaisait pas.

« J'espère que vous vous étiez bien lavé, Potter ! » murmura Snape d'une voix pleine de répugnance.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer. Il était blessé et vexé. Et la répulsion qu'il avait entendue dans la voix de l'homme ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Ses yeux s'embuèrent mais il s'interdit de pleurer. Il avait connu des choses pires que celles-là alors il y ferait face, sans larme.

« Ne vous contractez pas ! » siffla Snape derrière lui et Harry prit sur lui pour se relaxer.

Lorsqu'un deuxième doigt huileux vint s'ajouter au premier, Harry grimaça mais n'émit aucun bruit. Il savait qu'il n'était pas totalement détendu mais comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Et il savait aussi que s'il ne se détendait pas, l'intrusion n'en serait que plus douloureuse. Il l'avait lu dans un passage du _Jardin d'Eros_, dans un chapitre sur l'homosexualité masculine.

Il prit quelques longues inspirations pour tenter de se relâcher mais cela lui semblait impossible d'autant plus qu'une douleur diffuse dans son genou commençait à s'éveiller.

'Oh non !' pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Il savait que cette position n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses. Les douleurs dans son genou le faisaient parfois tellement souffrir qu'il en pleurait, n'en dormait pas et le faisaient même vouloir mourir pour que la souffrance s'arrête. Il espérait que la douleur n'allait pas d'intensifier trop rapidement et lui donnerait assez de répit pour pouvoir endurer suffisamment longtemps les attouchements impersonnels de son enseignant.

L'annulaire de Snape vint rejoindre l'index et le majeur et Harry mordit l'oreiller. Malgré l'antalgique de la potion, la douleur était violente mais celle de son genou commençait lentement mais sûrement à la concurrencer. Harry gémit…

… et sentit la main de Snape se figer. « Ca va ? » demanda l'enseignant d'une voix un peu incertaine.

Son élève fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, ne souhaitant pas révéler son handicap à un homme qui pourrait lui faire regretter son aveu plus tard, devant des témoins aussi peu scrupuleux.

Lorsque les doigts de Snape se retirèrent de son rectum, Harry soupira de soulagement… et rougit un instant plus tard en espérant que son maître des potions n'avait pas pris son soupir comme preuve de plaisir.

Son sexe encore mou prouvait qu'il ne le désirait pas mais étant dos à Snape qui le dominait par sa stature, il ne pensait pas que l'homme puisse constater… son manque d'enthousiasme.

Harry attendit, les fesses en l'air, pendant des minutes qui lui parurent des siècles. Snape ne semblait pas bouger derrière lui. Etait-il en train de le reluquer ?

Mal à l'aise, il demanda « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

Snape cracha « Je suis en train de me préparer, Potter ! Ne pensez pas que la vue de votre postérieur soit totalement aphrodisiaque ! »

Harry serra les poings mais ne se retourna pas pour les lancer à la face de son professeur. Il ne pensait pas que de le frapper l'amènerait à l'excitation.

'Quoique' se dit-il. 'Il pourrait être adepte des relations sado-maso… bien que je le vois plus en sadique avec un fouet que les mains liées par des menottes…'

Se rendant compte de la tournure de ses pensées, Harry s'interrompit et sursauta donc lorsqu'il sentit une chair chaude et mouillée presser contre l'orifice qui se nichait entre les deux globes musclés de son derrière.

La main gauche de Snape comprimait sa hanche tandis que l'autre devait être en train de maintenir son érection pour l'aider à l'introduire en lui. Une sueur froide couvrit son front et le jeune sorcier ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux lorsque il se sentit écarté, déchiré par un membre que son corps refusait. Son sexe devait être disproportionné par rapport à sa petite ouverture. Il était trop gros. Il lui faisait mal.

Snape continua de pousser, inconscient de la douleur qui traversait son étudiant qui demeurait coi. Et lorsqu'il ne put plus entrer davantage, il s'immobilisa et agrippa le bassin de son jeune amant de ses mains tremblantes.

Harry n'avait qu'une envie à présent : se redresser pour expulser l'instrument qui le blessait mais son genou refusait de lui obéir. Il ne put pas le bouger pour avancer mais son dos s'éleva instinctivement pour se dégager.

« Restez dans cette position, Potter ! » lui ordonna Snape d'une voix étranglée qui lui parut rauque, tout en l'empêchant de se redresser davantage. « C'est certainement celle qui est la plus appropriée pour une première fois ! »

La jambe douloureuse de Harry se mit à trembler. Il aurait voulu ôter la moitié de son poids de son genou en changeant de position mais cela lui était impossible et maintenant, il était obligé d'endurer une autre souffrance qui était celle des mouvements de Snape dans son dos comme il s'était mis à aller et venir au cœur de son être.

Appuyées contre le matelas, les mains du jeune sorcier étaient agrippées aux draps. Ses bras, bien droits, flageolaient en s'adaptant aux mouvements qu'avaient imprimé son corps en suivant le rythme des poussées de son enseignant.

Son visage était ravagé et ses lèvres ensanglantées à cause des morsures qu'il s'y infligeait mais Snape ne les voyait pas et poursuivait sa danse.

Snape ne délogea pas ses mains de ses hanches tandis qu'il accroissait sa vitesse. Harry pouvait entendre la respiration de plus en plus haletante de l'homme derrière lui et il fut surpris de l'entendre gémir doucement une ou deux fois avant de se figer brutalement en émettant un râle discret.

Harry sentit le buste et la tête de Snape s'échouer sur son dos et son genou céda sous le poids ajouté. Il s'effondra sur le matelas, Snape sur lui, frissonnant de stupeur et de rejet. La tête lui tournait et il combattit une nausée. Il hoqueta ce qui fit se relever Snape qui roula sur un côté du lit, dos à son étudiant.

Un instant plus tard, lorsque Snape eut repris une respiration moins laborieuse, il dit à son élève d'une voix glacée et amère sans se retourner, « Rhabillez-vous et sortez d'ici, Potter ! Je ne veux pas vous revoir jusqu'à demain soir, 21 heures ! Vous reviendrez dans cette chambre pour la clôture du rituel ! » Et comme Harry ne bougeait pas, stupéfait du revirement si soudain de la situation, Snape ajouta en sifflant, « Etes-vous sourd, Potter ! Sortez de mon lit et de cette pièce ! Votre présence ne m'est déjà plus supportable ! »

Le maître des potions n'avait pas pris soin de lui faire face en lui disant ces mots mais l'autre sorcier en était soulagé. Cependant, blessé plus profondément et furieux, Harry sortit du lit comme il le put, grimaça de douleurs en ramassant ses vêtements mais ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il sortit à moitié nu de la chambre et se rhabilla dans le salon de Snape avant de partir, des larmes contenues dans les yeux.

'Plus jamais ça !' se dit-il. Il aurait beau devoir coucher régulièrement avec Snape pendant un an, il allait instaurer de nouvelles règles dès le lendemain pour que le fiasco de ce soir ne se renouvelle pas.

Harry boita encore quelques mètres au travers des cachots lorsqu'il se décida à appeler son éclair de feu. Il ne dût pas attendre très longtemps tant le balai était rapide. Le jeune homme monta dessus et atteint bientôt la tour Gryffondor.

Soulagé de retrouver un abris familier, Harry se glissa rapidement sous l'une des douche et frotta son corps au savon avec fébrilité.

'C'est fini ! C'est fini !' se dit-il avant qu'une petite voix n'ajoute vicieusement 'Pour ce soir, seulement !' Mais il repoussa l'idée et se décapa la peau en pleurant de soulagement et de douleur.

Lorsqu'il eut regagné son lit, il se passa un baume calmant sur son genou et hésita à en mettre sur son anus qui lui semblait à vif avant de se rétracter. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait mettre ce produit à cet endroit-là.

Peu après, il but la potion qu'il avait placé sur sa table de nuit avant de partir dans les cachots et s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêve.

**OOOoooOOO**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla, se sentant misérable. Son genou ne lui faisait plus mal, fort heureusement mais il n'en était pas de même de son postérieur. Il grinça des dents en se redressant sur son lit et se demanda brièvement dans quel état psychologique devait se sentir Snape. Il soupira en se disant qu'il ne devait pas être en meilleure condition que lui.

Malgré les événements de la veille, Harry gardait en mémoire qu'ils étaient tous les deux victimes de la même machination visant, en définitive, à les sauver et cela le soulageait. Il n'était pas entre les bras d'un violeur et, lui, n'en serait pas non plus un ce soir.

Pourtant, aussi rapide qu'un battement de cœur, une nausée le prit et il s'enfuit aux toilettes pour y vomir.

Bien qu'il tentait de se résigner de toutes ses forces, il ne pouvait pas encore tout accepter et les réactions de son corps le confirmaient. Et bien que cela lui serait difficile, il devait discuter avec Snape.

Toute la journée, Harry essaya d'avoir un aparté avec son maître des potions mais l'on était samedi, un week-end de permission d'aller à Pré-au-lard et Snape était introuvable. Etait-il dans le village ? Harry perdit son temps à le chercher là-bas, en vain. Lorsqu'il revint au château pour l'y chercher une seconde fois, il perdit le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant le dîner et capitula. Il le verrait lors de leur rendez-vous et prendrait le temps de s'expliquer avec lui avant d'entamer la fin de la cérémonie nuptiale.

Harry entra donc dans la Grande Salle et vint s'asseoir à côté de Ron et de Hermione à la table des Gryffondor. Plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait grossièrement expliquer à ses deux amis ce qu'il s'était passé entre Snape et lui la veille et à son grand soulagement, aucun des deux sorciers n'avait émis de plaintes, le prenant en pitié. Il n'aurait pas supporté ! Bien entendu, leurs expressions avaient été compatissantes mais ils avaient réagi avec tact, pudeur mais surtout, étaient restés naturels et comme à l'accoutumée ce qu'avait apprécié le jeune homme.

Comme l'Elu s'y était attendu, Snape était assis à sa place habituelle à la table des professeurs mais ne le regardait pas. Il avait une expression totalement fermée et ne semblait pas écouter son voisin de table qui lui parlait. Harry ne le vit à aucun moment remuer les lèvres pour répondre à son interlocuteur qui se lassa bientôt d'émettre un monologue.

Le maître des potions conserva son expression hermétique et réfrigérative jusqu'à la fin du repas. Harry le vit partir dès que la bienséance le permettait, sans avoir échangé quoi que ce soit avec n'importe qui.

« Détends-toi, Harry ! » fit la voix de Hermione à son côté. « Il n'est que vingt heures trente ! »

Harry secoua affirmativement de la tête. Hermione – tout comme lui – savait qu'il était impossible de se détendre étant donné les circonstances qui adviendraient une demi-heure plus tard mais il lui en était reconnaissant de se soucier de lui et d'essayer d'attirer son attention sur autre chose que sur Snape.

« C'est moi où les profiteroles sont plus petits que d'habitude ? » demanda Ron d'un air dépité en avisant les pâtisseries.

« Ils sont comme d'habitude, Ron ! » rectifia la sorcière. « C'est plutôt tes yeux qui sont plus gros ! »

Le rouquin ne se formalisa pas de la réflexion et se servit deux parts de gâteaux différents en plaçant une coupe de profiteroles devant lui.

Hermione secoua la tête avant de croquer son éclair au chocolat avec délectation.

« Hermione » appela Harry doucement. Lorsqu'il bénéficia de toute l'attention de la jeune fille, il lui fit part de son dilemme. « J'ai essayé de parler à Snape toute la journée, sans succès étant donné que je ne l'ai pas trouvé mais je voulais avoir ton avis d'abord… »

« Oui ? » murmura la Gryffondor, l'expression du visage douce et toute ouïe.

« Voilà ! Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, la relation que j'ai eue hier avec Snape ne s'est pas très bien passée ! » balbutia-t-il comme il ne voulait pas être entendu par d'autres voisins. « Et j'ai pensé que si je traitais Snape comme je voulais être traité, alors peut-être qu'il comprendrait que je ne veux plus qu'un tel acte arrive de nouveau ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » interrogea Hermione, légèrement embarrassée. « Que tu veux faire l'amour à Snape pour qu'il te le fasse après ? »

« Non ! » nia Harry, très rouge et choqué. Il baissa la voix. « Je veux dire que si je le… hum… touche avec douceur et… euh… tendresse, il pourrait l'être plus avec moi la prochaine fois. Hier, j'ai vraiment eu mal et je ne veux plus ressentir ça ! Sous ses doigts, j'avais l'impression d'être un insecte répugnant qu'il trifouillait plutôt que préparait. On est obligé de faire… ça… » dit-il avec un regard entendu. « … cinquante – deux fois alors je préférerais autant que ça se passe mieux qu'hier. »

« Je comprends ! » acquiesça Hermione. « Mais je ne sais pas si Snape comprendra à son tour… ou plutôt, s'il voudra comprendre… parce qu'il n'est pas réellement prévenant de toute façon. Enfin, peut-être qu'avec ses… euh… partenaires, il est différent habituellement, je ne sais pas donc tu peux essayer. Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Harry haussa les épaules d'un signe d'ignorance.

« Tu sais ce que je ferais à ta place ? » lui dit Hermione d'un air concerné et sérieux.

« Non ! »

« Je vais t'expliquer ! »

Et Hermione expliqua son plan. Elle vit le visage de Harry s'allonger de plus en plus mais poursuivit et arriva même à le convaincre pratiquement.

« Maintenant, c'est à toi de choisir Harry. Tu peux m'écouter ou tu peux suivre ton propre chemin… mais après tout, il se rejoigne quelque peu, n'est-ce pas ? Et n'oublie pas que si vous avez à être… intimes cinquante-deux fois, il vaudrait mieux que ça se passe bien dès le départ ! Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?»

« Je pense que tu es géniale, Herm' » lui lança Harry avec un petit sourire. « Toutes les décisions que j'ai prises n'ont pas toujours été faciles et la vie est comme ça de toute façon donc je préfère faire un groooos effort maintenant pour qu'ensuite, l'année se passe mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir sale comme hier et je n'ai pas non plus envie de donner à Snape le même sentiment… Par contre… tu n'aurais pas une potion anti-nauséeux parce que je pense tout de même que j'en aurais besoin » finit-il avec une grimace suivi d'un frisson.

Hermione lui plaça une main sur l'épaule et enfouit l'autre dans sa poche pour en ressortir un petit flacon rempli d'une potion rose translucide.

« Tiens ! » lui dit-elle en lui donnant le flacon. « Comme ça, tu pourras me répéter encore combien je suis géniale ! »

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA 2 :** Je n'ai pas jugé utile de poster deux versions de ce chapitre parce que je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment 'trop osé'. A la base, je comptais écrire la consommation du mariage pour Harry et Severus dans ce même chapitre mais en l'écrivant, je me suis décidée pour intégrer la fin du rituel nuptial en la possession de Snape par Harry dans le prochain chapitre. Ce chapitre aura de la censure par contre donc sera écrit en deux versions.

Dans vos reviews, vous m'avez fait part de vos sentiments récriminatoires concernant Snape et je pense comme vous. Moi aussi, j'ai parfois envie de lui flanquer une paire de gifle mais je suis obligée, pour la bonne continuité de l'histoire et sa crédibilité de garder Snape avec son sadisme et sa haine de Harry. Il a ses excuses et vous les apprendrez progressivement au fur et à mesure de la fic. N'oubliez pas que dans le tome 5, Dumbledore dit à propos de Severus qu'il a en lui des blessures trop profondes pour pouvoir guérir et dans mon histoire, j'en « exploite » une et le tourmente toujours avec d'où son attitude mais je vous garantie que cette fic a une fin heureuse donc soyez un peu patients avec Snape… Mais si à un moment vous avez la main qui vous démange trop, dîtes-le moi et si vous êtes plusieurs à me le dire, je ferais en sorte que votre main soit celle de Riry et qu'il s'en serve. Lol.

Ce chapitre est l'un des plus sombre de la fic. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire de cette scène un viol même s'il faut garder l'aspect non consenti de la relation. En tout cas, pour moi, ça n'en est pas un car je n'aurais pas pu écrire une scène où le viol est pur, froid et cruel… mais on ne peut pas dire non plus que ce soit une belle et longue scène d'amour… pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

Bisous à tous.

J'essayerais de poster le chapitre suivant dans pas trop longtemps.


	6. Conclusion d’un rituel

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** : Les lieux, personnages, etc… appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi.

**Warning** : Slash de rating M ; relations physiques pas vraiment consenties même 'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un viol ; langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas le tome 6 donc il n'y a aucun spoiler.**

**Traduction** : Wormtail : Queudver.

**NdA Importante** : Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai mis l'accent sur le fait que les relations physiques entre Severus et Harry sont difficiles et une grande part du chapitre traitait sur la révulsion, la haine, l'impersonnalité, l'humiliation et bien sûr la douleur ressenties lors de l'acte charnel. Harry ne veut plus de ça donc son comportement dans ce chapitre-ci pendant l'acte du rituel en est différent. Ne vous étonnez donc pas qu'il prenne des initiatives qui ne seraient pas les siennes face à un homme dans d'autres circonstances. Cela fait aussi partie du conseil que lui a donné Hermione à savoir que face à deux maux, il faut prendre le moindre. Vous comprendrez plus en lisant ce chapitre.

Ceci dit, étant donné le sujet, je suis obligée d'expliciter leurs relations physiques. Bien entendu, face à la censure imposée par le site, j'essaye de ne pas trop décrire mais il m'est impossible d'écrire ce chapitre (tout comme le chapitre précédent) sans qu'il y ait un minimum d'explications sinon vous ne comprendrez rien et la profondeur des sentiments, la raison de certains agissements ne pourraient pas être compris également.

Je m'excuse donc auprès des lecteurs qui ne souhaitent pas avoir de description et assure que je fais tout mon possible pour censurer comme le site le demande. Je rappelle tout de même à tous de regarder le warning et informe que ce chapitre tend à être davantage un chapitre pour les plus de 18 ans. Maintenant, si vous êtes mineurs et que vous souhaitez tout de même lire ce chapitre, vous avez été prévenus et le choix est vôtre.

Aussi, j'ai corrigé les fautes que j'ai vues concernant les chapitres 4 et 5 comme ça, ce sera plus agréable à la lecture.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 6 : Conclusion d'un rituel**

Bien que difficile à mener à bien, il était impératif pour Harry d'être traité par Snape aussi dignement et respectueusement que possible au moins pendant leurs relations physiques d'où sa ferme décision de porter cette nuit son maître des potions au plaisir.

Il ne savait pas s'il réussirait mais était déterminé à essayer. Hermione lui avait conseillé d'imaginer qu'il tiendrait entre ses bras le corps d'une femme à la place et il s'y emploierait car il n'était pas encore prêt à être l'initiateur de relations physiques gays très… passionnées.

Il avait déjà été l'amant de deux femmes et avait su les embrasser, les caresser et les toucher et comme Snape possédait également une bouche, de la peau, une tête, deux bras et deux jambes, avec un _petit_ effort, il pourrait se donner l'illusion qu'il était en train de faire l'amour avec une maîtresse.

Harry s'encourageait encore lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte des quartiers du Maître des potions et la franchit après avoir frappé.

« Vous êtes en retard, Potter » entendit-il en guise d'accueil. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa monstre pour constater qu'il n'avait qu'une minute de retard.

Réprimant une grimace, le Survivant refusa de céder à la contrariété et prit sur lui en se disant juste qu'il aurait tout simplement à faire face à une maîtresse très exigeante, voilà tout !

Le visage de Snape était totalement fermé mais pas impassible. En effet, Harry arrivait à y lire tout le dégoût que le jeune homme lui inspirait ainsi que toute l'amertume que la situation provoquait en lui.

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous atteler dès à présent à la tâche, Potter. Je n'ai pas envie de subir votre présence plus que nécessaire et de toute façon, notre… confrontation est inévitable. »

Jamais aucune femme n'avait insinué que s'adonner à des ébats avec lui – Harry – représentait une confrontation et l'Elu en fut légèrement vexé. Cependant, ne voulant provoquer un esclandre, il suivit son enseignant dans la chambre qu'il avait déjà visité la veille et qui avait été le témoin de sa douleur.

Il se rappela la pensée qu'il avait eu en quittant la pièce 'Plus jamais ça !' et prit une profonde inspiration, plus que jamais décidé à respecter le corps de son maître des potions en cette soirée difficile.

Sans y avoir été invité, Harry commença à se dévêtir mécaniquement et, les yeux perdus sur un point de la chambre qu'il ne voyait pas, il n'aperçut pas que son maître des potions avait écarquillé les yeux de stupeur avant de frissonner d'horreur. Une légère rougeur colora les joues de l'homme qui se tourna pour se forcer à déboutonner ses propres habits.

Ce soir, c'était lui qui allait être possédé et il était loin d'être enthousiaste à cette idée.

Une fois nu, sans regarder son professeur, Harry se glissa entre les draps d'une belle couleur lie-de-vin cette fois-ci. Il attendit que les bruissements de tissus s'évanouissent mais resta sur le côté, sans un mot, sans un regard, lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer faiblement sous le poids de Snape qui venait lui aussi de s'y faufiler.

Lorsque Harry comprit que Snape n'allait pas bouger de sur le flanc, dos à lui, où il se trouvait, il prit l'initiative et, posant une main sur l'épaule de son mari, le retourna d'un geste vif mais doux afin de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Sur l'oreiller, la tête de Snape s'enfonça davantage pour se soustraire aux lèvres qu'il voyait arriver vers les siennes. Les paupières écarquillées d'épouvante, il ramena vivement ses bras devant lui pour repousser l'impétueux imbécile.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Potter ? Vous n'aviez tout de même pas l'intention d'attaquer un professeur ? »

Harry renifla d'un air narquois. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas que son enseignant considère un baiser comme une attaque ?

« Pourquoi voudrais-je vous attaquer ? » demanda Harry, feignant comme il le pouvait mentalement comme verbalement de parler à une dame afin de la séduire.

Bien que face au visage de son maître des potions, Harry ne distinguait ses traits que d'une manière très floue n'accommodant volontairement pas ses yeux à cette vision. Il avait bien trop peur de ne plus réussir à imaginer Snape comme une femme s'il le dévisageait d'aussi prêt. Harry retourna dans le rôle qu'il s'était imposé à savoir amadouer une vierge effarouchée qui l'avait charmé.

« Mon but n'est pas de vous effrayer ! » ajouta-t-il en pressant son torse sur les bras de Snape subitement et d'une telle manière qu'il réussit à lécher langoureusement les lèvres hermétiquement closes de son mari.

Ce dernier le repoussa d'un geste tellement brusque que Harry se retrouva les fesses sur le matelas, loin de Snape qui venait de s'asseoir rapidement sur le lit, le dos tourné, agrippant un pan du drap pour s'essuyer la bouche en poussant des gémissements d'écœurement.

« Cent points de moins pour Gryffondor, Potter ! » siffla-t-il lorsqu'il se retourna vers son élève, rouge de colère.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama l'Elu avec fureur. « Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! » s'étouffa-t-il presque. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'ôter des points alors que je m'efforce de faire ce que l'on attend de moi, en vous respectant ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça quand nous sommes nus dans votre lit, prêts à être _très_ intimes ! »

« Taisez-vous, Potter ! J'ai tous les droits ici ! »

Harry se posa une main sur les yeux et pressa fort, s'efforçant de se calmer. Sa respiration était laborieuse et irrégulière due à la colère mais il n'avait aucune envie de voir débarquer Dumbledore pour qu'il les houspille tandis qu'ils étaient dévêtus dans le lit de Snape.

« Essayez de ne pas attiser ma colère, Snape, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je vous prenne tout de suite pour être débarrassé de vous… »

« Oui ! »

« … tout en ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de vous insulter ce que vous me rendrez au centuple bien évidemment, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive pour nous faire la leçon pendant que je vous posséderai ! »

« Non ! »

« Je vois que nous avons le même avis ! » conclut Harry avec fermeté. « Maintenant, si vous me rendez les points et que vous faites un effort, je vous jure de rester silencieux pendant notre… accouplement. Mais, au contraire, si vous ne faîtes aucun geste pour améliorer tout cela, je m'arrangerais pour que Dumbledore arrive durant notre copulation ! Et comme ce soir, c'est mon tour et que vous n'avez pas envie de rompre le mariage et mourir, vous n'avez plus vraiment le choix ! »

Les traits du visage de Snape se déformèrent par la rage et son teint n'aurait pas pu être encore plus cramoisie. Mais il savait bien que son étudiant venait de l'acculer au pied du mur. Ce soir, il n'avait pas l'avantage. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

« Très… bien ! » acquiesça Severus, les dents serrés, le visage figé en une expression de haine. « Je vous rends vos points mais possédez-moi vite et ensuite déguerpissez ! »

« Allongez-vous ! » répliqua Harry d'une voix froide. Il était peut-être en colère mais gardait le but qu'il s'était fixé : ne pas blesser Snape ni dans son intimité, ni dans sa dignité et il l'amènerait à la jouissance que l'homme le veuille ou non !

Snape s'exécuta des fusils dans les yeux.

« Vous le payerez, Potter ! » siffla Snape d'une voix très basse mais audible.

« Je le paye déjà ! » répliqua Harry.

Snape ne dit plus rien. Il demeura les lèvres tellement serrées qu'elles en devenaient blanches. Le corps complètement rigide comme prêt à frapper, il se laissa pourtant faire lorsque Harry glissa une main douce le long de son flan. La paume tremblait encore légèrement sous la colère qui venait presque en totalité de retomber et ses gestes étaient tout d'abord saccadés mais Harry persista et ses attentions devinrent peu à peu plus sûres.

Ses mains parcoururent donc brièvement le torse de son maître des potions puis son ventre avec une tendresse surprenante. Harry se félicitait intérieurement de réussir à imaginer de nouveau qu'il comblait une femme d'attentions amoureuses et une de ses paumes prit la liberté de s'introduire entre les cuisses de Snape, là où la peau était généralement chaude et très douce.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il arriva.

Snape le gifla.

'La garce !' pensa Harry en grognant de douleur et de rage renouvelée.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ? » cracha le Gryffondor, exaspéré.

« Je n'accorde pas des privautés à n'importe qui, Potter, et comme mon corps se rebelle contre vos attouchements écœurants, ma main est partie toute seule ! »

« Mon pied partirait bien tout seul aussi, Professeur, convenez-vous en très bien ! Alors ne refaites plus jamais ce que vous venez de faire ! »

Snape ne répondit pas mais se tourna à la place et se mit à quatre pattes sur le matelas.

« Allez-y et dépêchez-vous ! » déclara-t-il, le ton mauvais.

« Tellement impatient d'être possédé ? » ironisa l'étudiant avec raideur. « Vous m'en voyez flatté ! »

Snape grogna.

« Je serais désolé de devoir vous détrompez mais le rétablissement de la vérité est pour moi primordiale dans la vie donc je vous répondrai que mon empressement est dû au fait que vos petites minauderies deviennent lassantes et tendent seulement à montrer combien vous devez être aussi talentueux au lit que vous l'êtes pour les potions ! » Snape se délecta de cette réplique avant d'assener un autre coup tout aussi mesquin et vicieux. « Et vous ? Pourquoi cette attente ? Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas droit au but pour que tout cela soit fini pour ce soir ? Essayez-vous de gagner du temps car votre membre n'est pas adapté aux performances ? »

« Mon membre réagit très bien, je vous remercie… tout au moins quand la personne devant moi en vaut vraiment la peine ! » répondit Harry avec tout autant de fiel et de mépris.

Harry ne sut jamais si cette dernière méchanceté avait atteint l'homme comme il ne répondit pas et le montrait pas son expression. Non, il restait immobilisé, les genoux sur le matelas, attendant que son _amant_ se positionne derrière lui ce que Harry refusait de faire.

« Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! » dit soudainement le jeune étudiant en ne laissant pas au professeur le temps de se questionner sur cette phrase comme il lui lançait un sort rapide qui retourna son professeur sur le dos. Puis un autre qui le ligota et un dernier enfin qui le laissa temporairement silencieux.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur ! » s'excusa Harry, satisfait d'avoir réduit au silence son enseignant comme celui-ci montrait par les mouvements violents de sa bouche qu'il vociférait à en perdre haleine. « Je ne tiens pas à vous faire de mal et vais de ce pas le prouver ! Je suis aussi contrit d'avoir été forcé de vous rendre temporairement muet mais si je vous avais laissé hurler, le Directeur serait déjà là. Vous allez regagnez votre voix dans à peine dix minutes. »

Se rendant compte que sa fureur verbale n'aboutissait à rien, Severus s'était tue mais exprimait à 'aide de son regard ce que sa bouche était dans l'impossibilité de faire.

Oh il le payerait un jour ! Snape n'était pas homme à pardonner mais il s'était toujours venger ! Pendant que le misérable profiterait de lui, il calculerait sa vengeance et, surtout, le temps qu'il mettrait pour l'accomplir.

Ce qu'il planifiait pourtant fut perdu dans l'oubli lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la langue de Potter était descendue du haut de sa carotide jusqu'en bas avant de tracer des arabesques sur la peau de son cou. Les lèvres du garçon vinrent cueillir le lobe gauche de son oreille et le fit suçotèrent avec – semblait-il – un certain délice.

Snape n'avait jamais connu de telles sensations et son esprit tenta une nouvelle fois de ce raccrocher au plan de sa vengeance.

Il allait faire croire à Dumbledore que le gamin avait gagné un mois de retenues. Pendant ce mois, progressivement…

Le morveux s'attaquait encore à son cou et en léchait sa base puis sa clavicule.

Ses mains semblaient être partout à la fois et caressait chaque centimètre carré de peau.

La bouche de Potter s'envola vers son mamelon gauche qu'il entreprit de sucer et de mordiller.

S'il croyait qu'il allait s'en sortir comme ça ! Pendant ses fausses retenues, il allait… il allait…

Son téton droit passait et repassait entre les lèvres du gamin et il devait concentrer toute sa volonté pour ne pas bomber son torse à la rencontre de cette bouche.

… il ferait en sorte qu'il paye, qu'il regrette d'avoir ne serait-ce que rencontrer un jour cet homme qui allait lui détruire sa vie et qui n'était autre que son maître des…

… mains qui se promenaient le long de ses cuisses. Et cette bouche qui goûtait son nombril. Cette langue qui le torturait et mouillait son ventre.

Il s'était mis à bander dès que ses mamelons avaient été titillés et il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était Potter qui lui prodiguait de tels délices.

De son côté, Harry s'étonnait de la facilité qu'il avait à découvrir le corps de Snape.

Ayant eu conscience de la réaction qu'avait eu son _mari_ lorsqu'il avait joué avec ses tétons, il revint vers son torse et approcha sa bouche d'un mamelon délicatement bruni, sortit lentement sa langue d'entre ses lèvres et en fit glisser très doucement la pointe sur la peau colorée.

Pour révérer cette peau douce et sensible, Harry avait juste à s'imaginer qu'il était en train d'exciter le sein d'une femme particulièrement plate. Une chance que le torse de Snape soit imberbe ! se dit le jeune homme en faisant subtilement passer le bout érigé du mamelon entre sa langue et ses incisives.

La peau du maître des potions sentait les herbes au printemps et un léger goût de cannelle ce qui n'était pas désagréable. Harry n'aurait pas pu supporter les relents d'une forte transpiration ou l'aigreur d'un épiderme négligé. Cependant, s'il y réfléchissait bien, jamais il n'avait senti une odeur particulière provenir de Snape… mais lorsqu'on voyait l'état graisseux de ses cheveux noirs et le teint global de sa peau, il y avait de quoi se demander s'il se lavait tous les jours. A présent qu'il était aux premières loges, l'étudiant savait que l'homme n'était pas sale… à moins qu'il se soit lavé exprès pour cette soirée, pensa-t-il septique. Pourquoi Snape aurait-il fait un effort pour lui alors qu'il clamait haut et fort qu'il n'en avait cure de son élève ? Et en même temps, Harry ne pouvait pas se dire que Snape avait fait un effort particulier étant donné que sa chevelure était toujours aussi grasse.

Repoussant ces réflexions qui commençaient à l'écœurer, il reprit le cour de son imagination et lécha le mamelon avec une ferveur renouvelée. Bientôt, un gémissement qu'il sentait avoir lutté pour s'échapper des lèvres de son professeur, fit écho dans la pièce et Harry en fut surpris.

'Il a retrouvé l'usage de sa voix' se dit-il légèrement inquiet. 'J'espère qu'il ne va pas tout gâcher'.

En même temps, il était stupéfait de ce gémissement. Etait-ce que ses attentions plaisaient à Snape ? Harry n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux pour le constater de lui-même tant il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir à son rêve érotique, virtuel.

Bien que le gémissement de Snape n'ait rien de celui d'une femme, Harry n'y prit pas garde. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se focalise sur ce genre de détails au risque de ruiner sa belle concentration et ainsi, sa détermination.

Les mains de l'Elu glissèrent à nouveau le long des côtes du professeur et atteignirent ses hanches qu'il pressa. Sa bouche était descendue en même temps que ses paumes mais dans un rythme beaucoup plus lent et s'attarda à embrasser son buste puis son abdomen. Sa douce progression s'arrêta sur le bas-ventre de l'homme car il ne pouvait aller plus bas.

S'il franchissait cette limite, il ne pourrait plus s'imaginer qu'il était en train d'embrasser un corps de femme… à moins qu'elle ne soit transsexuelle... …

… …

Les doigts de Harry errèrent donc une nouvelle fois sur les cuisses de l'enseignant qui les écarta malgré lui. L'étudiant en profita pour caresser la peau tendre qui se nichait vers l'intérieur mais fit rapidement demi-tour lorsqu'il heurta quelque chose de dur qui lui était familier étant donné qu'il possédait également un exemplaire fort utile de ce membre.

Snape se tordit et arqua son bassin pour venir à la rencontre de ces mains et poussa un autre gémissement rauque. Râles et gémissements étaient tout ce que Snape émettait et Harry en était content. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si une voix d'homme lui aurait dit de l'empaler ou de le sucer.

Lorsque Harry pensa que Snape était suffisamment réceptif, il se remémora le chapitre du « _Jardin d'Eros_ » qu'il avait intégralement lu sur l'homosexualité masculine et exécuta les gestes que le livre avait indiqué pour préparer Snape à l'invasion de son corps.

Le Survivant pensa qu'il ne devait pas se débrouiller horriblement tant les réponses émises par sa… _femme_… étaient positives. Lorsque trois de ses doigts huileux eurent accomplis leur mission, il les dégagea de l'antre de son professeur et se positionna de telle sorte qu'il put se glisser avec aisance dans la chaleur qui l'accueillie tout d'abord avec réticence avant de céder brusquement.

Comme l'avait conseillé le livre, Harry se figea et attendit que Snape se fut accommoder à sa présence en lui.

Mais ce que le livre n'avait pas révélé, c'était qu'un pur bonheur envahissait son bas-ventre pour s'infiltrait dans ses reins et son échine. Il frissonna et recula ses hanches avant de les avancer de nouveau.

Une nouvelle décharge électrique vint le secouer et lui prouver qu'il était terriblement en vie. Il répéta son action, sensible aux réponses de Snape dont le visage s'était totalement ouvert et semblait mourir de plaisir et de désir.

Il ne disait pourtant rien mais dévisagea Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ce dernier ne prétendait plus faire l'amour avec une femme car son désir de poursuivre le rituel nuptial ne le fuyait plus. Il avait même envie de le continuer jusqu'à la mort s'il le pouvait.

Harry se plia donc à la volonté de ses instincts et se mut avec plus de rapidité.

Snape n'en pouvait plus. Il se mordit la main pour ne pas ordonner à son élève d'aller plus vite.

Les gouttes de sueur perlait sur son ventre mobile dont la peau mouillée se tendait et se plissait au rythme de ses mouvements furieux.

A chaque poussée sauvage, Potter frappait un point particulièrement sensible en lui qui le faisait périr à petit feu.

Il avait toujours su que le gamin serait la cause de sa perte.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé après que tu l'aies immobilisé et réduit au silence ? » lui demanda Hermione, tandis que les élèves attendaient dans le couloir que la porte du cachot ne s'ouvre pour entrer dans la classe de potions.

Harry lança un énième regard furtif autour de lui avant de lui répondre, le teint un peu pâle.

« Pendant… l'acte… tout est allé très bien. Il a joui et moi… aussi… donc je pensais que je m'y étais plutôt bien pris… jusqu'à ce que quelques minutes plus tard, il repousse violemment du lit jusqu'à me mettre par terre. Puis, il a vociféré pour que je m'en aille immédiatement. J'avais tellement peur que Dumbledore arrive que j'ai pris mes vêtements et me suis enfui. Je n'ai réalisé que lorsque j'étais dans notre salle commune que j'étais toujours nu avec la boule de mes vêtements dans mes bras ! Heureusement que je n'ai rencontré personne car sinon, j'aurais été mort de honte ! »

« Je pense que si elles savaient que tu as couru nu dans les couloirs cette nuit, certaines filles seraient affreusement déçues d'avoir manqué ça ! » le taquina la jeune fille.

Harry grogna mais lui rendit son sourire.

« Alors mon conseil t'a été utile ! » dit Hermione, davantage sur le ton de la confirmation que du questionnement.

« Oui ! » acquiesça son ami. « Au début tout au moins ! Ca m'a aidé à… le caresser et… mm… l'embrasser ! » ajouta-t-il avec embarras.

« Et maintenant, tu te sens comment ? »

« Effrayé parce qu'on a potions dès maintenant mais soulagé que le rituel soit terminé ! A présent, ça sera dans une semaine mais je ne préfère pas y penser. Je veux vivre les jours présents sans avoir à me torturer l'esprit avec ça. C'est suffisamment difficile lorsque le moment arrive d'être tous les deux pour que je me mette à y penser vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre !… »

Harry hésita avant d'ajouter. « … Mais tu vois, 'Mione, ce que je trouve… étrange, c'est que je ne me sente pas sale comme je me suis senti la première fois… Mais en même temps, je pense que c'est parce que je n'ai rien à me reprocher… ni Snape concernant le contrat… J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour que ce moment pénible n'en soit pas un ! C'est peut-être ça que n'a pas pu supporter Snape ! » dit-il plus pour lui que pour son amie.

« C'est probable ! » affirma Hermione. « Et il est fier ! Je ne pense pas que d'avoir été ligoté et magiquement bâillonné lui ai fait plaisir ! Sa dignité a dû en prendre un coup ! »

« Moins que la mienne lorsqu'il a pris son tour la première fois ! Au moins moi, je l'ai traité avec respect ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, Harry ! Mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire ! Je sais que tu as pris sa personne en considération mais il n'a pas dû apprécié le fait de se savoir à ta merci… »

« C'est clair ! » répliqua Harry qui comprenait parfaitement bien la chose puisqu'il l'avait subit lors de leur première nuit et en pire. « Mais j'ai été obligé de le faire parce qu'il ne voulait pas m'aider et je ne voulais certainement pas lui faire ce qu'il m'avait fait la… »

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase comme la porte des cachots s'ouvrait à la volée.

« Entrez ! » ordonna Snape d'un ton prouvant que son humeur était massacrante.

Les élèves s'assirent à leurs places en silence, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarié leur maître des potions aujourd'hui tout particulièrement. En effet, ils savaient toujours dès qu'ils le voyaient s'ils pouvaient se permettre un échange de quelques mots en entrant ou non. En ce jour, la réponse était non mais seul Harry, Hermione et Ron savaient pourquoi.

Ron n'avait rien répliqué lorsqu'il avait entendu la conversation qu'avaient entretenue Hermione et Harry dans le couloir car il était horrifié de voir ce que devait faire son ami et pensait que de lui dire « Pauvre Harry ! » ou « Beurk ! » lorsqu'il parlait de son intimité avec Snape ou encore, ou encore « Eurk ! » n'avanceraient à rien. Pourtant, mentalement, il le plaignait de tout son cœur et admirait en même temps la force de son courage et de son caractère. Ron savait que Harry prenait beaucoup sur lui dans cette relation.

Ron ouvrit son livre au chapitre des potions destinées à un usage médical de base et commença à lire la deuxième préparation comme le leur avait demandé le maître en cette matière. Pendant toute la durée du cours, le rouquin écouta et exécuta ce qu'il devait faire mais garda toujours une crainte que l'homme ne passe sa rage sur Harry devant le public cancanier de ses élèves. Il fut donc soulagé lorsque la cloche marquant la fin de la leçon retentit et que la grande masse des septième année fut sortie mais son estomac se crispa pour son ami lorsque Snape le convoqua à son bureau.

« J'ai à vous parler, Potter ! Restez-là et les autres » ajouta-t-il plus fort à destination des élèves étant toujours dans la salle et plus particulièrement à Ron et Hermione, « filez immédiatement «

Ron allait protester en disant qu'il attendait Harry lorsqu'il intercepta un signe négatif de tête de la part de Hermione qui lui agrippa le bras.

« Il faut qu'ils se parlent sinon ça ne pourra jamais marcher entre eux ! » murmura-t-elle en passant les portes de la classe qui se refermèrent violemment derrière eux, laissant Harry seul dans la classe avec leur enseignant.

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? tu veux jouer les entremetteuses ? Ca ne pourra jamais marcher entre… »

« Tu n'as rien compris ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais qu'il soit un couple heureux et uni pour la vie puisque Harry n'est même pas gay et qu'entre Snape et lui, c'est comme de mélanger de l'huile à de l'eau et de les mettre sur un feu ! Mais si Harry veut que l'année de leur mariage soit relativement paisible et facile, il faut absolument qu'ils apprennent à communiquer et… »

Derrière la porte, dans la salle de cours, se tenait une autre conversation.

« Vous étiez dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, Potter, cela fera vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Harry crut s'étouffer. « J'étais bien obligé d'être dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu était donné que j'étais avec vous lorsqu'il a commencé ! Il fallait bien que je rentre dans la tour Gryffondor ! »

Snape fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et lança à Harry un regard froid qui n'en révélait pas plus sur ses sentiments et ajouta d'un ton glacial mais calme, « Et ce sera trente points de moins pour Gryffondor pour ce que vous m'avez fait hier soir ! »

A ces paroles, le Gryffondor se révolta avec virulence et impulsivité, « Pour quel motif ? Vous avoir conduit à la jouissance ? »

Ah c'était bien Snape d'ôter des points pour avoir fait ce que l'on attendait de lui !

Les joues du maître des potions avaient viré au rouge brique et il éructa « Ceci fera donc encore vingt points de moins. Dois-je en déduire d'autres ? »

« Connard ! » insulta Harry en comprenant qu'il aurait beau dire tout et n'importe quoi, Snape lui ferait payer le fait d'avoir conclu le rituel. Il n'attendit pas que son professeur réplique, attrapa son sac et fit volte face, la baguette dans une main pour déverrouiller la porte puis il sortit et, furieux, dépassa Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient tus devant les vociférations de leur professeur.

« Revenez, Potter ! » criait-il en sortant de la classe mais Harry marchait vite et sa silhouette s'évanouit au détour d'un escalier.

Ron agrippa le coude de Hermione bien décidé à détaler à son tour mais Snape, qui les avait vu, cracha « Vous direz à Potter qu'il a une retenue avec moi ce soir à huit heures ! Et qu'il ne soit pas en retard ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« J'irai pas ! » répéta Harry à Hermione en entrant dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

« Mais Harry, il va te le faire payer encore plus cher ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas aller… »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'irai pas ! Je me contrefiche de ce qu'il peut bien penser ! Il nous a ôté des points parce que je suis rentré dans notre tour après qu'il m'est foutu à la porte hier soir ! Ca va cinq minutes ses humeurs ! J'en ai assez ! Dans ce mariage, il n'est pas la seule victime, ça serait pas mal qu'il le remarque ! »

Harry, Hermione et Ron se placèrent à leur table et la jeune femme allait reprendre pour le dissuader lorsque Ron lui demanda de laisser Harry tranquille.

« Harry n'a pas tout à fait tort quand même ! Snape lui fait payer ce contrat et Harry n'y ait pour rien. Tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'il fallait qu'ils apprennent à communiquer mais ça passe peut-être par là ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » questionna Hermione.

« Bah, Snape ne sait communiquer que lorsque qu'il y a les mots retenues, points de moins, Gryffondor, Potter, morveux ! »

Harry émit un ricanement comme la description était certes sommaire mais juste. Hermione ne put, elle aussi, retenir un sourire.

« Il faut donc qu'il apprenne à dire autre chose. Et puis, franchement, » ajouta Ron en gobant une bouchée de brandade de morue. « si on le laisse donner une retenue à Harry, il sera sur un terrain familier, _son_ terrain ! Ce ne sera pas une conversation mais un monologue et ça ne sera pas d'un… euh… mari à… son partenaire mais d'un prof à un élève donc, au final, c'est Harry qui y perdra ! »

« C'est pas faux ! » confirma Harry en lançant un coup d'œil à Hermione.

Cette dernière acquiesça mais d'une manière extrêmement réticente, exécrant visiblement désobéir à un professeur. Cependant, elle devait bien s'avouer que Ron n'avait pas tort. Néanmoins, elle doutait que l'absence de Harry à sa retenue n'entraîne pas encore plus de soucis et de colère de la part de Snape.

Hermione demeura pensive pendant tout le repas, ne participant pas à la conversation.

Elle préféra s'intéresser au maître des potions qui mangeait mécaniquement le contenu de son assiette à la table des professeurs. Elle ne le quitta des yeux que pour couper sa viande et piquer les aliments de sa fourchette. Lui ne la remarqua pas et elle en profita. Elle cherchait à savoir comment il réagissait face à Harry ou plutôt quand celui-ci ne le voyait pas.

Rares étaient les coups d'œil qu'il lui lançait mais ils étaient aussi révélateurs que les regards qu'il ne lui envoyait pas.

En effet, ils étaient parfois haineux, parfois pensifs mais souvent très fixes. Mais ce qui la confondait le plus était que la plupart du temps, ils étaient interrogateurs.

Mais s'interrogeant sur quoi ? se demandait bien la jeune fille perplexe.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA 2** : Dans ce chap, Snape a collé une baffe à Harry mais je garde en mémoire qu'un nombre certains d'entre vous m'ont dit avoir une main qui les démangeait vis-à-vis de Severus. La claque qu'a reçu Harry collait au moment où je l'ai écrite, du coup, je l'ai laissé mais Snape va se repentir. Vous allez voir !

Quelqu'un m'a aussi demandé si j'avais un plan pour cette fic. La réponse est non. J'écris plutôt par impulsion qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, je connais le plan en très gros de la fic mais pas des chapitres. C'est rare que je sache exactement quoi écrire du début à la fin quand je commence un chap.

Et enfin, je n'arrête pas de vous laisser des indices sur quelque chose concernant Severus. Un fait super important dans la fic. Je me demande à chaque fois que je poste si quelqu'un va trouver ou pas.

J'espère en tout cas que le chap vous a plu. Je dois dire que je m'amuse bien à écrire cette histoire même si elle est difficile par certains aspects (notamment à cause de la censure qu'exige ffn et qui n'est pas toujours évidente à réaliser – comme vous avez pu le voir dans ce chapitre).

Gros bisous à tous :)


	7. Révélatrice correspondance

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les lieux, personnages, etc… appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi.

**Warning : **Slash de rating M ; relations physiques pas vraiment consenties même 'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un viol ; langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas le tome 6 donc il n'y a aucun spoiler.**

**Traduction : **Wormtail : Queudver.

**NdA : **J'ai relu le chapitre précédent et ai corrigé les fautes. Je le posterai demain (ou plutôt tout à l'heure) car il est presque une heure du mat' et je viens de finir ce chap que je vais poster à l'instant. Celui-ci n'est pas corrigé cependant.

Cette semaine, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette fic et ai trouvé plein d'autres idées la concernant. Je suis hyper enthousiaste à l'idée de les écrire et je pense qu'elles vont vous plaire :) Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai écrire un nouveau chap, par contre, parce qu'avec la sortie de HP7, je ne vais pas poster très souvent la semaine prochaine et même peut-être celle d'après. Surtout que je dois traduire un autre chapitre de _Ce que veulent les hommes_ en Anglais. Je verrais si j'arrive à trouver le temps cette semaine, voire ce weekend.

Gros bisous.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 7 : Révélatrice correspondance**

Malgré un soleil persistant depuis plusieurs jours, il faisait un froid glacial dans la caverne et l'homme se frotta les mains avec impatience.

Il n'aimait pas attendre.

Il estimait également que sa personne méritait tous les égards car il n'était pas n'importe qui.

Il était un sang-pur ! L'un des seuls qui restait dans ce monde décadent.

L'homme fit quelque pas dans la grotte et soupira de frustration. Que faisait-il ? Il savait pourtant bien qu'il détestait attendre !

S'il n'était pas arrivé dans les deux minutes, il lui ferait payer très cher ce manque de rapidité et de considération. Il était son nouveau maître, à présent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé, mais lui ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs que ce mage noir.

Certes, l'une de ses priorités était de tuer Harry Potter mais lui, en manœuvrant bien, y arriverait...

… et si son serviteur lui apportait de bonnes nouvelles, cela se ferait plus vite que prévu !

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_Mon Cher Remus,_

_J'espère que tu vas tout aussi bien que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés. _

_Pour moi, la situation est difficile. J'ai toujours du mal à accepter que Snape et moi sommes mariés pour un an. A ce propos, ta dernière lettre a été une aide précieuse pour moi et c'est en partie pour cela que je t'écris encore aujourd'hui pour te demander d'autres conseils sur Snape._

_Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ces choses-là étant donné que tu étais à l'école avec lui. Je ne pourrais pas lui poser ces questions directement et j'ai vraiment besoin de ces réponses pour pouvoir mieux le comprendre et l'accepter._

_Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est quel comportement adoptait-il à l'école ? Je veux dire : je sais pas mal de choses sur lui comme le fait qu'il connaissait plus de sorts en première année que les septième année, qu'il était solitaire mais traînait parfois avec des Serpentard beaucoup plus âgés que lui, qu'il aimait la magie noire, qu'il était impopulaire et était l'ennemi numéro 1 de votre groupe mais pourrais-tu m'en dire davantage ? _

_Je sais qu'il a eu une enfance difficile et j'ai des raisons de penser que son père le maltraitait ainsi qu'il martyrisait sa femme mais qu'en est-il émotionnellement ?_

_Je sais qu'il sera peut-être difficile pour toi de me répondre mais tu es la seule source d'informations sur laquelle je puisse compter. Je sais que je peux aussi compter sur Dumbledore pour répondre à certaines de mes interrogations mais il ne me répondra pas à celles qui sont vraiment importantes pour moi. Aussi, certaines de mes interrogations sont un peu gênantes. Je vais pourtant te les poser parce que je sais que tu ne te moqueras ni de moi, ni de lui et que tu seras sincère quoi qu'il en soit. _

_Voilà, pendant nos relations intimes, j'ai remarqué que Snape était très timide, qu'il n'osait pas prendre d'initiatives au-delà du coït en lui-même et qu'il est embarrassé par beaucoup de choses. Je sais que notre relation n'est pas consentie et nous n'aurions jamais pensé à en avoir une s'il n'y avait pas eu ce contrat mais Snape est totalement contraire à ce qu'il est habituellement lorsqu'il faut passer à l'action, si je puis dire. Oh, il est méchant et sarcastique mais il y a une certaine retenue dans ses gestes et son comportement, parfois, qui me laisse perplexe. Qu'en penses-tu ? _

_J'espère que mes questions ne t'ont pas ennuyé ni embarrassé et il me tarde d'avoir tes réponses._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Harry_

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Ca va ton genou ? »

Harry regarda Hermione et lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Il me fait un peu mal aujourd'hui ! »

« Va mettre de la crème ! »

« Déjà fait ! »

« Alors va voir Madame Pomfrey ! »

« Déjà fait aussi ! » soupira le jeune homme en se massant le genou.

Son amie lui envoya un regard compatissant puis changea de sujet.

« Tu as envoyé ton message à Dumbledore ? »

« Et ai reçu une réponse ! » répondit l'Elu dont la mine s'éclaira. Il prit le petit papier sur lequel une écriture fine avait tracé quelques lignes à l'encre violette. « Je te la lis : _Cher Harry, j'ai bien pris note de ta remarque. Je parlerai avec Severus dès ce midi. Considère donc que la retenue qu'il t'a assignée est annulée. Dumbledore. _»

Harry replia la courte missive et leva les yeux vers Hermione. « Alors, tu en dis quoi ? »

« Que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ! »

« Oui, je sais ! » grimaça Harry. « Il n'empêche que je ne suis quand même pas satisfait d'avoir dû envoyer cette… _plainte_ à Dumbledore ! J'aurais tellement préféré que le problème se résolve entre Snape et moi. Je n'aime pas vraiment devoir impliquer une tierce personne pour communiquer avec Snape ! »

« Je comprends mais je pense que c'est un mal pour un bien. C'est certain que le professeur Snape ne va pas être content que tu aies… en quelque sorte rapporté au professeur Dumbledore le motif de ta retenue de ce soir mais, en même temps, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Snape aurait pu continuer comme ça à se venger de quelque chose dont tu n'es pour rien… excepté une victime supplémentaire… pendant longtemps alors que si Dumbledore lui _interdit_ d'user et d'abuser ainsi de son autorité professorale, il ne le fera plus et, à partir de là, il pourra y avoir un réel échange entre vous ! »

« Je sais bien que c'était un passage forcé mais ça me gêne quand même d'avoir dû faire ça ! »

Hermione s'enflamma alors « Mais si Snape n'était pas aussi borné et obtus aussi ! Il ne remarque pas - ou ne veut pas voir - combien tu fais d'efforts ! Et lui n'en fait aucun de son côté ! Et comme il ne t'écoute jamais, il faut bien qu'une personne hiérarchiquement supérieure à lui lui fasse entendre raison ! Maudite fierté qu'il a lui aussi ! »

Harry s'esclaffa devant la passion de son amie qui se retourna vers lui.

« Tu sais, Harry, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour les professeurs mais je n'aime pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal. Je serai donc toujours avec toi ! »

« Merci, Hermione ! » sourit le Survivant en acceptant que les bras de la jeune femme se referme sur lui en un long câlin affectueux.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La fin du déjeuner fut un grand soulagement pour Harry qui avait dû souffrir des regards noirs de son maître des potions pendant toute la durée du repas. Apparemment, le Directeur lui avait déjà parlé et la leçon qu'il avait dû écouter n'avait pas du tout été à son goût.

En compagnie de Ron et de Hermione, le garçon se dirigea vers la salle de cours de Charmes où ils croisèrent Peeves caquetant et harcelant des première année dont certains s'étaient mis à pleurer.

« Ah celui-là ! » marmonna Hermione entre ses dents. « C'est dommage qu'il soit aussi collé au château que Rusard à Miss Teigne ! »

Ron et Harry la virent lancer un sort à l'esprit frappeur qui se mit à voler autour de la Gryffondor. Il n'eut cependant pas assez de temps pour l'embêter à son tour comme elle lui prouva qu'elle savait parfaitement utiliser sa baguette.

Peeves disparut en crachant des insultes mais Ron et Harry lui adressèrent un sourire rayonnant. Les première année l'idolâtraient déjà s'il fallait en croire leurs regards et le petit professeur Flitwick, qui avait tout vu, accorda à Hermione cinq points pour Gryffondor.

« Parfaite maîtrise du sort de déplacement des membres, Miss Granger » dit-il en s'avançant dans la salle. « Ce n'est bien sûr pas ce genre de charmes que nous allons apprendre aujourd'hui mais il est sage de savoir faire reculer les inopportuns de temps à autres. »

Harry s'assit à sa place, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était bon parfois de retrouver l'insouciance des cours, de savoir que l'on pouvait utiliser sa magie d'une manière pas tout à fait convenable sans qu'un professeur vous donne aussitôt une punition mais qu'au contraire, il pouvait en rire avec ses élèves.

La leçon de Charmes se passa très agréablement et lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, tous les élèves tentaient de colorer les cheveux des uns et des autres sans l'aide de leur baguette.

« Je suis arrivé à te faire une mèche rose, Hermione ! » dit Ron, l'air fier de lui.

Hermione lui lança un regard taquin et répondit, badine « J'espère que ça me va bien au moins ! »

« Comme si quelque chose pouvait ne pas t'aller, jolie 'Mione ! »

La réponse de Ron étonna ses meilleurs amis et provoqua une vive rougeur de plaisir sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle ne répondit rien mais Harry remarqua le léger sourire qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres.

Lui aussi se sentait inexplicablement plus heureux. Une retenue infernale ne lui pendait plus au-dessus de la tête, il n'aurait plus à aller dans les quartiers de Snape pendant encore six jours, n'allait pas avoir cours avec lui pendant quatre jours et voyait Ron commencer enfin à complimenter Hermione. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait que son ami rende heureuse la jeune femme qu'il affectionnait le plus au monde ! De plus, il se sentait pris de l'insouciance des premières années de collège, lorsque la pression des tonnes de devoirs et des diplômes n'étaient pas leur lot quotidien.

Ce sentiment de légèreté perdura jusqu'à leur entrée dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui était leur dernier cours de la journée.

« Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui » commença Nymphadora Tonks – l'enseignante en cette matière pour un an pour le moment, « Nous allons faire un cours commun avec le professeur Snape ! »

Des exclamations de révolte fusèrent ça et là dans la classe mais furent bientôt stoppées par Tonks qui leur imposa le silence et Snape qui les fusillait des yeux.

Les Serpentard de septième année étaient déjà tous installés autour de la salle, dos au mur, des sourires sarcastiques aux lèvres.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, » poursuivit la professeur aux cheveux roses. « Tables et chaises ont été enlevées de la salle pour que nous puissions bouger plus à notre aise et nous avons également la compagnie de vos camarades de Serpentard pour ce cours qui sort de l'ordinaire. »

Tonks s'avança vers le groupe des Gryffondor qui restait entassé à l'entrée de la pièce, n'osant pas y pénétrer tout à fait, se donnant probablement l'illusion que s'ils n'entraient pas véritablement dans la salle, le cours n'aurait jamais lieu.

Harry aimait beaucoup Tonks même si elle était affreusement gauche. Il savait qu'elle était néanmoins exceptionnellement douée dans certains aspects de la Défense. Ce qu'il aimait nettement moins c'était le fait de devoir subir un cours pratique de deux heures en compagnie des Serpentard et de leur directeur. Il avait envie de se suicider rien qu'en y pensant.

« Ne restez pas là ! » leur dit Tonks tandis qu'ils commençaient à s'éparpiller doucement. « Mettez-vous contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce, face aux Serpentard ! »

Les rouge et or s'exécutèrent avec le même enthousiasme qu'un condamné montant sur un échafaud.

Sans sembler remarquer le manque d'exaltation de ses élèves, elle agita sa baguette faisant apparaître de petits flacons remplis de potions flottant à côté d'eux. Chaque étudiant paraissait avoir une potion différente. Tonks expliqua, « Lorsque vous utilisez votre baguette, il faut toujours faire attention à votre environnement car certains sorts peuvent agir à l'énonciation d'une incantation ou d'un charme. Fort heureusement, pas toutes les potions ni tous les sortilèges n'interagissent entre eux mais il faut quand même que vous appreniez à connaître celles qui réagissent avec quoi car cette ignorance peut vous coûter cher. Professeur Snape ? » finit-elle en lui laissant prendre la parole.

Snape hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif et explicita, « Si vous vous battez en duel avec un sorcier et que vous n'avez pas vu ou reconnu les éventuelles potions qui sont près de vous, elles peuvent vous être fatales si vous prononcez n'importe quel sortilège ! C'est pour que vous vous rendiez compte du danger et que vous appreniez à le contrer que le professeur Tonks et moi-même vous donnons ce cours aujourd'hui. Il va sans dire que vous aurez un devoir à me rendre mardi prochain sur les potions qui sont potentiellement réactives, quelles sont leurs propriétés et pourquoi réagissent-elles avec quels sorts ! »

Il y eut des grognements mécontents parmi les élèves mais Snape n'en eut cure et ordonna « Vous allez vous mettre par deux ; un Serpentard contre un Gryffondor et vous allez vous attaquer l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle. Bien entendu, nous ne voulons pas de débordements ! » indiqua-t-il en lançant un regard noir aux Gryffondor.

Harry pinça les lèvres devant ce message silencieux, sentant la colère l'envahir.

« Chacun d'entre vous lancera un sort et verra s'il agit sur la potion qui se trouve à côté de vous. Des barrières magiques ont été placées autour des flacons pour que les potions ne soient réceptives qu'aux duels existants entre deux élèves. Vos noterez vos remarques et trouvailles mais bien sûr avant… » Snape eut un rictus mauvais, « il faudra bien entendu que vous ayez une petite idée de ce que contient votre flacon.

Harry regarda le petit bocal en verre qui se trouvait non loin de son oreille gauche et ne mit que quelques secondes à trouver le nom de la potion. Sa couleur jaune et sa texture laiteuse était bien trop significative pour qu'il ne l'ai pas reconnu. Devant ce succès, il n'eut conscience de son sourire satisfait que lorsqu'il sentit des yeux noirs et perçants le scruter. Il fixa Snape à son tour et reçu comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac à l'instant où il vit l'homme lui jeter un regard triomphant et carnassier.

« J'allais oublier de vous dire qu'étant réunis en nombre impair, l'une ou l'une d'entre vous va devoir faire équipe avec… moi ! »

Une chape de glace sembla être tombée brusquement du ciel pour venir saisir chaque élève. Harry ferma les yeux, sachant d'ores et déjà qui serait la victime.

Snape fit mine de chercher qui n'aurait pas de partenaire, en piquant au hasard avant de siffler, avec jubilation, « Potter ! Venez-là ! »

Malfoy ricana sous couvert d'une soudaine quinte de toux et ses deux acolytes l'imitèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Tonks aidaient les autres élèves à s'organiser.

Lorsque Harry, tête basse, fut près de lui, Snape commença l'attaque, « Non, je ne pense pas ! » fit-il en agitant sa baguette au-dessous de l'oreille gauche de Harry où la potion jaune l'avait suivi. Le flacon disparut et un autre bocal prit sa place. Harry fronça les sourcils, dépité et se renfrogna en découvrant un nouveau récipient dans lequel flottait un liquide totalement transparent, comme de l'eau.

Harry se concentra. Cette absence de couleur pouvait indiquer un certain nombre de potions. Il tapa doucement le bocal et nota que le liquide aqueux était aussi épais qu'une crème dessert. Il élimina de sa liste mentale quelques noms de potions et allait se mettre à sentir la préparation lorsque Snape l'en empêcha.

« Cela suffit, Potter ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas avoir le temps d'analyser n'importe quelle potion si vous avez à faire face à un sorcier en plein duel ! »

Rageur, Harry ne répliqua pas mais avait bien envie de lui cracher que s'il ne lui avait pas ôter la potion qu'il avait reconnue au premier abord en la remplaçant avec une préparation transparente – potions qui étaient toujours beaucoup plus difficiles à déterminer sans les analyser plus avant – il n'aurait pas besoin de faire cela.

Le Survivant remarqua également qu'aucun des autres élèves n'avaient une potion aussi difficile que lui à nommer.

« En garde, Monsieur Potter ! » dit Snape, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres en tenant sa baguette bien droite en face de son élève.

Harry sursauta. Ses camarades avaient déjà commencé à se lancer des sorts et Tonks arrivait tant bien que mal à contrôler les inévitables abus tout en réparant les erreurs de ses étudiants.

Harry n'entendit aucun sort franchir les lèvres de son maître des potions mais il sentit le flacon de potion s'agiter dangereusement avant que la préparation ne s'échappe de son contenant pour venir éclabousser son visage. Harry n'eut rien le temps de faire qu'elle était déjà en train de sécher sur ses joues, sa bouche et son nez, l'empêchant trop rapidement de respirer. Il tenta d'arracher cette masse durcie de sa peau mais cela lui semblait impossible. Il commençait à suffoquer lorsqu'il se sentit brusquement libéré.

Il respira une grande goulée d'air et dévisagea Snape qui le regardait avec condescendance.

« Il s'agit d'une potion coagulante, Potter ! » expliqua l'homme avec froideur. « Elle est utilisée pour les grands blessés. Elle referme presque instantanément les plaies béantes et empêche le sang de couler davantage. Elle est contre-indiquée pour les petites blessures, bien entendu… » Son sourire en coin se fit plus prononcé et ses yeux plus vengeurs lorsqu'il ajouta, « J'ai utilisé le sortilège d'inflammation de la peau pour la faire réagir. Si je n'avais pas utilisé de contre sort, vous seriez mort étouffé ! »

Harry le fusilla du regard, mourrant d'envie de lui hurler qu'il aurait pu ne pas prendre tout son temps avant de penser le contre sort ! Mais il ne fit rien et respira très profondément pour se clamer. Il vit Snape faire apparaître un bocal à côté de sa propre tête. La préparation était…

… transparente !

Le salaud !

Les lèvres de Snape étaient étirées en un éternel rictus méprisant et jubilatoire et fit mine de s'ennuyer fermement tandis que Harry réfléchissait à un sort qu'il aimerait lui lancer plus par plaisir que pour faire réagir la potion.

Sans entrouvrir les lèvres, Harry lança dans sa tête « petrificus totalus ! » mais rien ne se passa.

Snape ricana. « Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas, Potter, que vos sorts allaient m'atteindre ?… Laissez-moi rectifier cela… C'est la potion qui doit réagir à un sortilège adapté et réfléchi énoncé par vous et non pas, vous, soulageant votre pathétique et puéril appétit de vengeance au travers d'un cours que j'ai la bonté de vous donner… Un charme d'imperméabilité me recouvre, Potter ! » expliqua-t-il. « C'est un charme très difficile à réaliser, parent du sort du bouclier, ne perdurant que temporairement et grâce au flacon de potion qui est, désormais, le réceptif premier de vos incantations. Il n'empêche de passer que les sortilèges mineurs – soit, uniquement ceux que vous avez le droit de faire ici ! »

Harry avait envie de hurler, de se ruer sur son professeur pour le rouer de coups et dût se mordre la joue pour réussir à se contenir. Lui – Harry - n'aurait bien sûr pas droit au sort d'imperméabilité. Non, son enseignant se délectait bien trop de le voir souffrir pour se priver d'une telle joie.

« Nous reprenons, Potter… en garde ! »

Pour Harry, les minutes se succédaient en se répétant : Snape faisait tout pour l'atteindre et l'humilier, choisissant à dessein les potions qui se logeraient près de son oreille. Connaissant déjà les sorts qui faisaient s'emballer les préparations, il n'hésitait pas à les utiliser d'emblée en ne laissant pas à Harry assez de temps pour reconnaître les liquides qu'il n'avaient – pour la plupart – jamais vus de sa vie.

Snape ne semblait même plus prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et pourtant, les tensions ne faisaient qu'augmenter entre les élèves des deux maisons qui essayaient presque tous de faire payer à l'un et à l'autre le fait d'être dans la maison adverse, d'avoir participé à des mesquineries contre soi ou ses camarades, d'avoir réussi à faire agir la potion ou simplement et stupidement le fait d'avoir eu une meilleure note que son adversaire à un devoir.

Tonks semblait débordée ce que vit Harry mais pas son adversaire qui réussit une nouvelle fois à le faire suffoquer avec une potion qui ôtait progressivement tout dioxygène d'un élément. Mélangée à d'autres, cette potion était très utile dans les techniques sorcières de conservation des aliments.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! » pensa Harry, qui était à présent dans un tel état de rage qu'il en tremblait furieusement.

Le flacon posté près de la tête de son professeur avait changé et Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux devant cette chance inouïe. Il venait de reconnaître cette potion. Bien sûr, Snape ne pouvait pas le savoir mais durant une retenue commanditée par Filch, l'Elu avait dû nettoyer à la main tous les bocaux et bouteilles de potions qu'avait contenu l'infirmerie. Exceptionnellement quelque temps plus tôt, Madame Pomfrey avait reçu des préparations qui n'avaient pas été préparées par Snape car elles venaient de l'étranger et étaient faites avec des produits exotiques trop instables à leur état naturel pour voyager sans avoir été préparés et donc neutralisés avant.

Harry avait alors été fasciné par une des potions qui n'était que transparence à l'exception d'un magnifique tourbillon de couleur vert d'eau en son centre qui scintillait à la lumière. Par chance, Harry se rappelait du nom car il lui avait rappelé celui de sa mère, '_Lilyéva_'. Intrigué par le nom et la beauté de la potion, Harry avait demandé à l'infirmière quelles étaient les vertus de ce liquide somptueux et elle lui avait répondu qu'il s'agissait d'un anti-histaminique puissant, fait à base de plantes tropicales et de lys, capable de neutraliser n'importe quelle allergie.

Pour faire réagir la potion, il fallait donc que Harry utilise un sort allergénique mais pas n'importe lequel et avec un mouvement rapide de la baguette.

Harry sourit intérieurement, avec une anticipation difficilement contenue. Snape allait payer cette fois-ci et tout de suite ! se dit le sorcier en lui jetant un sort silencieux.

La réaction fut rapide : la potion se mit à bouillir et explosa sur le professeur qui regarda, éberlué, le liquide atteindre la barrière protectrice et hermétique qui tint bon.

Harry profita de l'inattention de son maître des potions sur sa personne pour lui envoyer un second sort. Certes ce n'était pas très fair-play mais l'homme l'avait mérité. Le sortilège passa le bouclier imperméable et percuta le corps de l'enseignant qui ouvrit des yeux encore plus ronds.

Il fixa son élève, totalement déconcerté et tout à coup affreusement embarrassé par l'effet qu'avait provoqué l'incantation et qui venait de faire se gorger de sang une certaine partie de son anatomie qui se trouvait entre son ventre et ses cuisses.

Un sourire en coin vint effleurer les lèvres de Harry qui lui lança « Alors, pas trop dur(e) ? »

La phrase était à double sens et Snape intercepta de suite son ambiguïté. Il laissa échapper un grognement sourd et allait répliquer lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre.

Tonks venait de crier sur un étudiant de Serpentard qui avait décidé de prendre son adversaire comme punching-ball, ne supportant apparemment plus de recevoir des potions sur la tête tandis qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire réagir celle de son voisin.

« Cessez cela immédiatement ! » éructa Snape, se décidant enfin à reprendre son rôle de professeur.

Harry en fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas envie de subir les conséquences de sa précédente audace… même si elle avait été justifiée.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Remus ! » informa Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis, tout en ouvrant la lettre.

Les trois compères s'assirent sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune de Gryffondor qui s'était très vite vidée à l'approche du dîner.

Harry commença à la lire à haute voix.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_J'ai été heureux de recevoir ta lettre et ému que tu m'accordes une si grande confiance que tu t'es décidé à me faire part de tes questionnements, doutes et inquiétudes. Sache que je n'en suis absolument pas embarrassé et que je vais m'employer au mieux à te répondre._

_Tu as cependant raison de penser que je ne pourrais pas te donner une réponse à toutes tes interrogations. En effet, Severus et nous – les Maraudeurs – ne nous côtoyions pas vraiment. Il s'agissait plutôt de petites confrontations journalières entre nous que de confidences. Bien sûr, on entendait bien certaines choses qui pourraient t'aider mais bien souvent il s'agissait de rumeurs donc elles sont à prendre avec scepticisme. _

_Quand il était à l'école, il passait la majeure partie de son temps à lire ou à étudier. On le voyait souvent en été sous les arbres, seuls, un gros ouvrage à la main. Il ne parlait que très peu et ne faisait confiance à personne. C'est vrai qu'il traînait parfois avec des septième année comme Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année mais je crois que c'était plutôt pour en apprendre davantage sur les connaissances que l'on pouvait acquérir pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard et aussi, peut-être, comparer leurs connaissances avec les siennes que par inclination ou amitié. _

_Severus n'a jamais eu d'ami à Poudlard. Comme tu me l'as dit dans ta lettre, il était extrêmement impopulaire et je dois avouer qu'il ne faisait rien pour changer la chose. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas en être affecté mais je pense qu'il devait parfois en souffrir. Il a toujours été très renfermé sur lui-même sauf lorsqu'il se mettait à insulter les autres et lorsqu'il était face à ton père en particulier, il avait une verve extraordinairement cassante. C'est durant nos confrontations qu'on pouvait vraiment voir ce qu'il pensait de nous et ce qu'il assimilait en matière de magie – magie noire incluse._

_Je pense également que son père le maltraitait. Il paraissait toujours plus taciturne, renfermé et physiquement malade lorsqu'il rentrait des grandes vacances pour venir au collège. On ne voyait pas de marque de coups mais soyons honnêtes : pour un sorcier, il n'est pas difficile de les faire disparaître ! D'un point de vue émotionnelle, je pense qu'il a été très touché par un grand manque d'amour – tout au moins paternel- et ensuite, un manque d'affection amicale. Et c'est sans compter une absence de vie sociale et de vie amoureuse._

_Je n'ai pas été fier de Sirius sur ce coup-là et l'en ai blâmé plus d'une fois mais je crois que partager cette information avec toi vus fera le plus grand bien à tous les deux. Voilà : un soir que nous venions de terminer une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix lors de ta cinquième année au collège, Molly Weasley a demandé à Severus d'attendre un petit moment car elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui donner. Sirius a profité de cette instant pour verser une goutte de veritaserum dans le thé de Severus qui l'a bu sans se méfier. Ca peut paraître étrange qu'il ne s'est pas méfié mais, à cette époque, les réunions étaient régulières et le thé était servi pour tous, sans restriction et en toute confiance. _

_Sirius lui a posé quelques questions. Au début, il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne te ferait pas du mal – aussi bien à l'école que lorsque le moment viendrait où vous devriez connaître la vie maritale. Mais ensuite, la situation a dérapé et Sirius a été très loin dans ses interrogations. Severus lui a confessé être toujours vierge. Je sais que c'est très choquant et par la suite, Sirius a regretté son investigation car Snape s'est vengé mais je pense qu'il en résulte une information utile pour toi aujourd'hui._

_Je crois que Snape était toujours vierge le soir de votre consommation de mariage et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il est si timide - comme tu me le dis dans ta lettre – et gauche. Essaie donc de ne pas trop le brusquer et le pousser. Votre relation ne pourra qu'en être moins tendue. Respecte-le et respecte-toi, c'est la meilleure des solutions. _

_Affectueusement,_

_Remus_

« Snape ? Vierge ? » souffla Ron qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Voilà qui explique bien des choses ! » s'exclama Hermione, après le premier instant de choc passé. « … Maintenant, on peut comprendre pourquoi il se comporte comme un rustre avec toi au lit, Harry ! Il ne sait pas s'y prendre ! Pour une fois, il ne contrôle rien et ça doit le perturber ! »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe machinal de tête, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

Oui, il était étonné mais d'un côté, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas se poser la question en revoyant les gestes, les comportements, les réactions de son maître des potions lorsque l'intimité entre eux se faisait sentir. Il avait même comparé Snape à une vierge effarouchée et c'est ce que l'homme avait été.

Oh Merlin ! se dit Harry, éberlué en se rendant compte de toute l'implication de l'information.

« Alors j'ai été son premier amant ! » dit-il, les yeux ronds, se sentant étrangement fier. A son grand désarroi, la nouvelle lui était plutôt agréable et il se sentait envahi d'une chaude douceur.

« Effectivement ! » répliqua Hermione avec sérieux. « Ce qui est délicat, c'est de savoir s'il se gardait pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose ou si la vie a fait qu'il n'ait connu personne, si c'est un choix délibéré ou forcé… J'espère plutôt pour toi que c'est plutôt un choix car la vie ne lui a pas présenté cette occasion car s'il se gardait pour un potentiel amour, il doit t'en vouloir davantage et votre situation ne pourra pas s'améliorer. »

Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif et pensif.

« Que pensez-vous que je devrais faire du coup ? Vaut peut-être mieux que je n'use pas trop de techniques de séduction… »

Comme Ron grimaçait à ses mots, Harry expliqua « Quand je parle de techniques de séduction, je pense à tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour qu'il me désire et ainsi éprouve du plaisir mais s'il était vierge et qu'il est gêné, peut-être qu'en faisant ça, je le pousse trop et qu'il va se braquer ! »

« Non, je ne pense pas, Harry ! » fit Hermione. « Je pense plutôt que tu devrais continuer à essayer de le charmer avec ton corps. Vos relations intimes en seront moins douloureuses, moins humiliantes et si Snape a peur, en lui montrant le plaisir qu'il peut y avoir entre deux êtres, tu ne fais que le rassurer et l'ouvrir à toi… si je puis dire ! » conclut-elle en rosissant.

Harry et Ron sourirent.

« Tu as raison ! » affirma l'Elu. « Je vais être… tendre… et doux… Mais est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu'entre notre cinquième année et maintenant, Snape ait pu rencontrer un homme et perdre sa virginité ? »

L'expression de Ron se fit dégoûtée mais il ne dit rien.

« S'il l'a conservé jusque là, je ne pense pas qu'il l'est perdu après surtout avec le travail que lui a donné l'espionnage de Voldemort. Cependant, je n'en suis pas sûre. Le comportement que tu nous dis qu'il a avec toi me fait penser à quelqu'un de totalement expérimenté. En fait, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que la prochaine fois que vous vous voyez pour votre rencontre… maritale, tu le testes. Embrasse-le sur la bouche ! »

Harry eut un haut le cœur.

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas le faire mais essaie et vois comment il réagit, voit s'il sait embrasser quelqu'un. Tu pourras alors adapté ton propre comportement en conséquence. »

Le Survivant fit encore la grimace. Il lui répugnait de mêler sa langue à celle de son maître des potions mais Hermione n'avait pas tout à fait tord. S'ils voulaient qu'ils partent sur de bonnes bases pour pouvoir vivre leur année maritale dans une paix relative et un respect certain, il valait mieux qu'il ne brusque pas son mari mais plutôt qu'il le charme et cela devait passer par la connaissance du dit mari.

« OK ! Je ferai encore un effort ! » promit Harry, contrarié. « Mais je lui dirai qu'il faudra aussi qu'il en fasse de son côté ! »

L'opinion de Hermione et de Ron convergèrent dans son sens et ils firent le chemin menant à la Grande Salle dans un parfait silence, tous plongé dans leurs pensées.

En entrant dans l'immense pièce, les yeux de Harry se posèrent immédiatement sur la silhouette habillée de noire qui était attablée parmi mes autres professeurs et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Dans les yeux de jais, il put lire toute la haine que portait son maître des potions pour lui et en frissonna.

« Merlin, aidez-moi ! » implora le jeune homme sans obtenir de réponse.

_A suivre…_


	8. Naissance d’un doute

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer**** : **Les lieux, personnages, etc… appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi.

**Warning**** : **Slash de rating M ; relations physiques pas vraiment consenties même 'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un viol ; langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas le tome 6 donc il n'y a aucun spoiler.**

**Traduction**** : **Wormtail : Queudver.

**NdA**** : **Bonjour à tous. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté quelque chose et je ne sais pas non plus quand je pourrais poster de nouveau un chapitre de cette fic ou d'une autre car je n'ai pas énormément de temps. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de vacances depuis un an et ai accumulé les ennuis comme la perte de mon ordinateur et l'échec de la sauvegarde que j'avais faite de mes données donc tout ce que j'avais écrit sur mes fics (les débuts de chapitre, mes notes, etc… ont été perdues). Ca n'a pas contribué à ma motivation pour me remettre à écrire mais je vous assure qu'une fic commencée sera terminée.

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bisous ;-)

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 8 : Naissance d'un doute**

L'homme aurait du frissonner. Il faisait si froid dans sa caverne ! Mais il semblait ne plus la percevoir comme, en voyant son serviteur se transformer de nouveau en rat, son sourire – autrefois séduisant – se fait dément.

Il savait maintenant que l'heure de la mort de Harry Potter approchait aussi sûrement que sa victoire sur le monde.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se réveilla que Harry comprit pourquoi il avait passé une si mauvaise nuit. Il essuya ses joues mouillées de larmes qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir versé et commença à haleter sous l'effet de la douleur quand il voulut tendre l'une de ses jambes afin de se lever.

Son genou, qui ne lui laissait jamais beaucoup de répit, lui faisait mal comme rarement cela avait été le cas et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas se réveiller avant sous l'effet de la souffrance.

Avec difficulté, il attrapa la bouteille de potion calmante qui n'était jamais très loin de lui et en but deux gorgées.

Au bout de dix minutes, comme la douleur ne passait pas, il se mit à gémir sans en avoir conscience et fut totalement déconcerté lorsqu'il vit le visage de Ron se profiler à travers les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, l'expression inquiète.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » demanda-t-il en notant les mains crispées de son ami sur les draps et son visage blafard et tendu.

Harry n'eût pas besoin de répondre tandis que le rouquin ajoutait, plus sous la forme affirmative qu'interrogative « Ton genou ! Tu veux que j'appelle Madame Pomfrey ? »

Habituellement, Harry refusait, sachant que l'infirmière ne pourrait rien faire de plus – préférant ainsi se masser avec ses baumes ou boire des potions – mais à cet instant il agonisait tellement de douleur qu'il ne put que secouer la tête.

« OK ! Je reviens tout de suite avec elle ! Ne bouge pas ! » termina-t-il maladroitement.

« Ca ne risque pas ! » grimaça Harry, intérieurement.

Ron tint promesse et ramena aussi vite qu'il le put une Madame Pomfrey tout aussi inquiète qui s'affaira aussitôt à côté de lui.

Elle le massa avec une pommade qui s'infuserait pendant vingt quatre heures à l'intérieur de son genou, anesthésiant les nerfs et les muscles, paralysant temporairement os et articulations ce qui signifiait que le jeune homme ne pourrait pas bouger pendant deux jours. Ce traitement était contraignant mais salvateur au bout de dix heures après l'application.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller en cours ! » gémit Harry, contrarié. Ce matin, ils avaient un cours de Défense qu'il n'aurait pas voulu raté.

« J'en expliquerai la cause au Directeur, Monsieur Potter » voulut le rassurer la sorcière. « Je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour que vous puissiez dormir pendant les dix heures que prend la préparation pour agir. Lorsque vous vous réveillerez, il sera 17h et nous parlerons de votre genou. »

Harry ne savait pas de quoi l'infirmière voulait parler avec lui. Ils avaient déjà eu plusieurs conversations à propos de son articulation et cela n'avait rien donné de plus. Sa guérison était compromise, il le savait, car il n'y avait pas de traitement pour son mal. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était que Madame Pomfrey n'allait pas le relancer sur le fait qu'elle préférerait qu'il en touche un mot à son maître des potions parce que cela, il en était hors de question.

Le jeune homme était empli de cette détermination lorsqu'il plongea de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Tu as vu comme il n'arrête pas de nous lancer des regards ? » fit Ron, la bouche à moitié pleine de hachis parmentier.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué ! » lui répondit Hermione, « Je pense que ni le Professeur Dumbledore, ni Madame Pomfrey ne lui ont dit ce qui se passait et du coup, il se demande où peut bien être Harry. Ce n'est pas habituel que Harry rate un repas ! »

En effet, Snape ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans la direction des deux Gryffondor et même si son regard était impénétrable, Hermione savait que leur professeur se posait des questions. La jeune femme en conçut une certaine satisfaction : bien que relativement obsessionnel lorsqu'il s'agissait de Harry ; en général, Snape ne se focalisait pas à ce point sur l'absence de son étudiant. Hermione se demandait alors si les sentiments du maître des potions à l'égard de son élève n'étaient pas en train de changer quelque peu. Il faudrait qu'elle y prête plus attention, se dit-elle, songeuse.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était entouré de Madame Pomfrey et de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Alors, comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda Hermione avec un faible sourire.

« Mieux ! » murmura avec soulagement le Gryffondor d'une voix pâteuse en se redressant.

Comme prévu, son genou était paralysé et il traînait plutôt sa jambe qu'il ne la bougeait mais la douleur avait presque intégralement disparue.

« Je suis ravie de l'entendre, Monsieur Potter » lui dit l'infirmière en lui tendant un verre d'eau qu'il accepta. D'un geste vif de sa baguette, elle lui lança un sort silencieux qui lui vida la vessie et les intestins. Cette incantation procurait toujours aux patients une sensation surprenante de prime abord mais elle avait le mérite de soulager rapidement une envie pressante sans avoir à bouger. Un deuxième mouvement de baguette et Harry se sentit aussitôt bien plus frais. Il se sentait aussi propre que lorsqu'il venait de sortir d'une bonne douche. Elle lui tendit ensuite une assiette pleine de petits sandwichs, composés d'aliments divers mais toujours d'une diététique équilibrée, que Ron se mit aussitôt à lorgner. « Je vous laisse vous restaurer et discuter vingt minutes avec vos amis puis reviendrai pour parler avec vous » ajouta-t-elle en se levant puis sortit.

Harry soupira de bien-être en avalant un sandwich au jambon.

« Je peux en prendre un, s'il te plaît Harry ? » demanda Ron.

« Sûr ! » acquiesça l'interpellé en même temps que s'insurgeait Hermione en frappant doucement la main tendue du rouquin vers l'assiette.

« Ils sont pour Harry ces sandwichs ! »

« Mais j'ai faim, 'Mione ! »

« Ca ne me dérange pas de lui en donner un ou deux… » fit Harry qui n'était pas écouté des deux compères.

« Tu as déjà mangé plus que ta part à midi ! Pas Harry ! Lui n'a pas mangé depuis hier soir ! »

Ron et Hermione se chamaillèrent pendant cinq minutes et Ron dût s'avouer vaincu. Il se promit pourtant de passer par les cuisines après sa visite à l'infirmerie.

Le trio parla des cours que Harry avait manqués et en particulier de la leçon de Défense. Ron parla de ses exploits pendant cette classe, sous l'œil légèrement moqueur mais attendrie de Hermione. Puis, ils en vinrent à parler de Snape.

« Il n'arrêtait pas de nous observer et on l'a même surpris en train d'espionner notre conversation dans la bibliothèque. On pense qu'il devait vouloir savoir où tu étais passé. Il ne nous a rien demandé cependant et je doute que Dumbledore lui ait dit quoi que ce soit. Je crois que le Directeur aime le faire mariner un petit peu ! » expliqua Hermione.

« Mariner ? » répéta Harry, interrogateur et incrédule. « Mariner pour quoi ? A part quand il peut me créer des soucis, il se contrefiche de mes faits et gestes ! »

« Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est plus tellement le cas maintenant ! » fit la sorcière après un instant d'hésitation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demandèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

« Et bien… Je pense qu'aucun être humain – et pas même Snape – ne peut rester insensible à son premier amant. » Harry se raidit à ces propos mais Hermione poursuivit tout de même. « Je pense que ses sentiments envers toi vont changer et même si je ne te parle pas automatiquement d'amour, je crois que le Professeur Snape va nourrir des sentiments plus ambiguës pour toi et qu'il ne pourra plus te voir de la même façon qu'avant. »

Les deux autres frissonnèrent. Ron avait une mine écœurée et Harry se demandait comment il devait réagir face à l'avis de son amie mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion comme Madame Pomfrey revenait et comme il l'avait craint quelques heures plus tôt, elle lui suggéra fortement d'aller parler de ses douleurs à son maître des potions qui étaient réputés mondialement pour ses talents. Mais Harry resta sur sa position et refusa, au grand dam de l'infirmière qui, au nom du secret professionnel, ne pouvait aller elle-même en parler au Professeur.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

L'une des premières choses que fit Harry après avoir quitté l'infirmerie fut de voler sur son éclair de feu aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Pendant deux jours, il avait été immobilisé, obligé de rester au lit. Il avait donc un besoin grandissant de liberté et de se sentir à nouveau maître de son corps et de ses mouvements et c'était sur son balai qu'il se sentait toujours le plus vivant et le plus libre.

Il passa sa journée à suivre ses leçons et rattraper ses cours manqués. Il n'alla donc pas déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, se contentant de déjeuner rapidement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, écrivant furieusement sur les pages de parchemin les lignes qu'il n'avait pas pu inscrire avant.

Il ne put s'asseoir tranquillement, l'esprit soulagé de tout avoir rattrapé, qu'à l'heure du dîner.

Alors qu'il portait sa première bouchée à ses lèvres, il se sentit étrangement observé et tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. Là, il vit que Snape le dévisageait avec attention. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes encore avant que l'enseignant ne détourne son regard, fixant son assiette d'un air absent.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le cours de Défense et de Potions qu'il avait donné avec Tonks aux Serpentard et Gryffondor réunis. Même en cette fin de journée, il s'apercevait qu'il ne l'avait pas croisé dans les couloirs et devinait que Snape n'avait pas dû avoir une réponse à sa question. A savoir, où avait été Harry pendant près de trois jours.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

A la fin du cours de Potions le lendemain, Harry ne fut pas surpris lorsque Snape lui ordonna sèchement de rester après le cours. En effet, dans plus ou moins vingt quatre heures, ils devraient de nouveau s'accoupler.

Harry s'était efforcé tant bien que mal d'oublier cette affreuse corvée et c'était concentré sur des sujets plus heureux à chaque fois que la pensée de la relation physique obligatoire qu'il partageait avec Snape s'était imposée à son esprit. Mais à présent que l'échéance fatale se rapprochait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à chasser les mauvais souvenirs de son esprit ainsi que l'appréhension qui le tenaillait toujours concernant leur accouplement suivant.

Alors que la salle de cours se vidait, le Gryffondor s'approcha du bureau derrière lequel son enseignant se tenait debout, affairé à ranger les longs parchemins où des mains avaient passé plusieurs heures à les noircir.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le maître des potions releva brusquement la tête et demanda sans préambule : « Où étiez-vous pendant trois jours ? »

L'Elu ne s'attendait tellement pas à cette question qu'il demeura coi un instant avant de se ressaisir.

« Ca ne vous regarde en rien ! » répondit-il, ne voulant certainement pas avouer la faiblesse de son genou à son professeur. Il savait que s'il le faisait, celui-ci irait immédiatement en tirer profit au détriment de Harry. Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey et bien d'autres pensaient qu'il fallait parler à Snape de ses douleurs et que l'homme l'aiderait mais Harry, lui, n'en était pas du tout persuadé. Il l'était d'autant moins lorsqu'il voyait l'état totalement dégradé de leurs relations passée et actuelle.

« Tout ce qui vous concerne me regarde, Potter ! Je suis votre Professeur ! »

« Je rectifie : toutes les choses qui ont un rapport avec l'école ou les potions vous regarde mais pas le reste ! »

« Donc vous dîtes que ça n'a pas de rapport avec l'école alors que vous étiez censé y être ! » siffla Snape aussitôt d'un ton mordant, ses yeux plissés lançant des éclairs.

« Non, ça n'a pas de rapport avec l'école mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'étais pas dans l'enceinte du collège ! »

« Mais vous avez manqué des leçons ! J'ai entendu certains professeurs en parler… »

« Mais je n'ai pas raté un seul de vos cours donc je n'ai pas à justifier mon absence devant vous ! »

« Mais vous avez à le faire devant les autres ! » cracha l'homme, furieux de voir que son élève ne voulait rien lui dire lorsqu'il aurait à le faire devant d'autres enseignants. « De toute façon, je saurais le fin mot de l'histoire ! »

« Ca m'étonnerait ! » ricana Harry, en lâchant trop vite sa pensée.

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Que le Professeur Dumbledore sait et qu'il a excusé mon absence auprès des autres professeurs. Et eux, respectueux de ma vie privée, ne m'ont rien demandé ! A présent, si vous n'avez rien d'autres à me dire… » avait commencé Harry en se détournant. Il n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase comme la main de son maître des potions lui entourant le biceps l'avait arrêté dans son mouvement.

« Votre vie privée ! » répéta Snape, la mâchoire serrée.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son professeur se mettait dans des états pareils pour une absence de trois jours dont il ne connaissait pas le motif. Depuis qu'il était entré à onze ans au sein du collège, il avait toujours eu conscience que Snape se comportait avec lui d'une manière excessive, le pourchassant lorsqu'il savait que le garçon était en faute ou le suivant parfois pour des raisons évidentes : satisfaire sa vengeance et son sadisme en le punissant pour des broutilles mais il n'avait jamais insisté autant pour une absence qui pouvait arriver à tout le monde.

« Votre vie privée ! » dit encore l'enseignant, le torse bombé de rage. « C'est moi votre vie privée, Potter ! Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, à cause d'une farce, je suis votre _mari_ ! » Il énonça ce dernier mot avec ironie. « Il faut peut-être que je replace dans votre petite tête stérile que si nous avons été unis, c'était pour que je puisse sauver encore une fois votre peau ! Alors je pense que je devrais être la première personne à être au courant de vos allés et venus ! Non pas que cela m'intéresse mais croyez bien que je m'acquitterai de ma tâche correctement avant d'être débarrassé une fois pour toute de vous ! »

« Je vois ! » répliqua Harry d'un ton froid. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi Snape tenait tant à connaître les détails de sa disparition. Ce n'était absolument pas par une certaine inquiétude mais bien pour ne pas que lui, Harry, fasse ce que son maître des potions prendrait pour des bêtises et ne l'entraîne dans sa chute. Ce constat plaça Harry dans un tel état de rage froide qu'il sentit son ventre se durcir à l'intérieur, ses poings se serrer et sa voix se faire sèche et implacable lorsqu'il lui lança sans réfléchir, « Après avoir réchauffé votre lit, j'avais une telle envie de chaleur humaine que j'ai décidé d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre pour compenser votre froideur ! Et depuis, ça fait trois jours que je suis avec cette personne ! L'infidélité n'est pas comprise dans la trahison du couple pendant la première année n'est-il pas ? »

Harry ne vit pas la main de Snape partir mais il la sentit claquer fortement sur sa joue et la sienne partit tout aussi vite. Snape l'attrapa alors par le col, le retourna avec une facilité déconcertante et le poussa avec lui contre un mur. Harry grimaça lorsque son dos heurta le mur mais il fut brièvement soulagé quand il constata que sa tête n'avait rien cogné et que la présence d'un tapis mural à cet endroit avait amorti le choc.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux émeraudes, il avisa que le visage de Snape n'était qu'à deux millimètres du sien et que l'homme respirait par saccades, aussi fortement qu'un bœuf.

« Potter, je vous préviens que si vous avez fait ça, je vous tue ! Personne – et encore moi vous – me tournerait en ridicule ! Légilimens ! »

Ses prunelles vertes, écarquillées sous l'effet de l'intense surprise, ne cachèrent rien à celles de jais qui cherchaient, puissantes et tenaces, fouillaient ses pensées les plus intimes afin de connaître la vérité.

Snape le tenait sous l'intensité de son regard, l'avait presque hypnotisé et il se savait impuissant à cacher son mensonge davantage.

« Mmh ! » fit Snape avec dédain en relâchant son emprise. « J'en étais sûr ! Vous êtes vraiment lamentable, Potter, tout autant comme individu que comme sorcier !… Maintenant, déguerpissez ! »

Les lèvres serrées, Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry était encore contrarié lorsqu'il reçu une courte missive de la part de son maître des potions.

_Potter,_

_Vous viendrez demain à 22 heures tapantes dans mes quartiers._

_S._

22 heures ? C'était plus tard que les dernières fois où Snape lui avait donné rendez-vous ! Qu'avait-il à faire qui l'oblige à le faire venir si tard ? Ou peut-être voulait-il encore lui ôter des points pour cause de ne pas être dans sa Maison après le couvre-feu !

Harry espérait tout de même que leur accouplement ne finirait pas trop tardivement car le samedi, à 23 h tout juste, il était impératif qu'il prenne la potion qui l'empêchait de devenir fou à cause de la douleur que lui prodiguait son genou. Il ne devait pas la prendre plus tard. Il ne savait pas ce que cela engendrerait si c'était le cas mais les médecins de Ste Mangouste avaient été clairs là-dessus : il devait prendre son médicament une fois par semaine à heure fixe.

Pourtant le jeune homme se rassura : généralement, Snape ne prenait pas tout son temps et il l'envoyait dehors au plus tôt. Il pensait donc être revenu pour 22h30.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_Cher Remus,_

_J'espère que tout va pour le mieux pour toi. Ici, on peut dire que le temps passe très vite entre nos cours qui deviennent plus difficiles mais également plus intéressants, nos devoirs, les entraînements pour le Quidditch et nos activités extra-scolaires. Comme nous avons désormais accès presque à volonté au village de Pré-au-lard, nous allons souvent voir les jumeaux Weasley qui ont – comme tu dois le savoir – racheté la boutique de farces et attrapes Zonko. Une librairie a également ouvert et Hermione insiste pour la visiter à chaque fois. Le village s'est agrandi depuis la chute de Voldemort et il y a beaucoup plus de commerces qu'auparavant. Ca serait bien si tu venais y faire un tour bientôt. Nous pourrions ainsi nous revoir. Ca ferait plaisir à tout le monde._

_Je voulais aussi te remercier pour ta dernière lettre qui m'a beaucoup éclairé sur la personne qui est provisoirement mon mari. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises qu'il devait être encore vierge mais en fin de compte, ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de choses. Grâce à cette information, je sais que je dois mettre de l'eau dans mon vin pour excuser son comportement avec moi lors de ces occasions-là. Pourrais-tu m'éclairer encore sur une toute dernière chose à propos de Snape (si tu le sais bien sûr) : connais-tu sa préférence sexuelle ? Il n'a pas voulu me la dire alors qu'il sait que je suis hétéro mais s'il l'est également, ça pourrait aussi expliquer ses manières. _

_En attendant de recevoir de tes nouvelles ou de te voir, je t'embrasse._

_Harry_

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Déshabillez-vous et glissez-vous dans mon lit à quatre pattes en silence ! »

Harry se tourna vers son professeur, les yeux plissés, attentifs. Il nota le rouge qui était monté aux joues de Snape et il fit une croix mentale sur un tableau imaginaire qui comportait deux colonnes : Un - Snape était vierge. Deux – Snape était expérimenté.

« J'aurais préféré tenter une autre position ce soir ! » s'entendit dire Harry, intérieurement éberlué. Il avait pensé cette phrase en se demandant comment aurait réagi son maître des potions à cette suggestion, pensant à son tableau mental mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte assez vite que ses lèvres l'avaient trahi.

Et la réaction de l'enseignant ne se fit pas attendre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit la bouche de l'homme s'entrouvrir en un choc flagrant, sans voix. Son protagoniste remarqua qu'il était également devenu un peu plus rouge et que son torse se soulevait par petites saccades. Snape baissa brusquement les yeux avant de se détourner de trois quarts.

« Faites ce que je vous dit, Potter et ne discutez pas ! » souffla-t-il. « Ce n'est ni un plaisir pour vous ni pour moi… et encore moins un sujet de moquerie ! »

« Je ne me moquais pas ! » répliqua Harry d'un ton sérieux, épiant toutes les mimiques de son professeur qui était habituellement totalement impassible.

Il n'eut pas de réponse et comme l'homme ne lui faisait pas face, son élève resta bredouille.

Comme le silence s'éternisait et que Snape ne bougeait plus, Harry commença à se déshabiller. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être insouciant, impudique et curieusement, il ressentait quelques sensations agréable dans le cœur de son ventre. Il se sentait léger ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû être le cas.

Il fronça les sourcils en se glissant entre les draps verts émeraudes.

Lorsqu'il fut dessous, il vit Snape se retourner et, sans le regarder, se diriger vers le lit.

Harry savait que son maître des potions allait bientôt tamiser la lumière, d'une telle façon qu'ils ne verraient pratiquement plus rien.

D'un geste machinal et absent, les yeux toujours fixés sur tout sauf son amant, Snape ôta sa robe. Dessous, il portait un tee-shirt noir à manches courtes et un pantalon d'une matière légère qui retombait sur ses bottes brillantes.

S'impatientant devant le manque de réactions de son _mari_, Harry décida de le provoquer.

Tout d'abord, il s'étira langoureusement dans le lit, gémissant doucement puis, ayant conscience qu'il avait capté l'attention du maître des potions, il se leva d'un bond sur le lit, laissant les draps frôler son corps jusqu'à ses pieds et se maintint nu sur le lit comme il se mouvait en avant pour effacer la distance qui les séparait tous les deux.

'Et maintenant on va voir si tu étais vraiment vierge !' se délecta Harry avec un petit sourire en coin, carnassier comme il enroulait les bras autour du cou de Snape qui n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement que lui imprimait la pression des bras de son partenaire.

Harry posa sensuellement mais rapidement sa bouche contre celle de son compagnon. Dans sa surprise, l'homme avait entrouvert ses lèvres et le jeune sorcier en profita pour immiscer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Le Survivant savait qu'il embrassait avec excellence. Cette constatation n'était pas faite de pure arrogance. Il avait bien des défauts et un manque de maîtrise pour beaucoup de choses mais connaissait par cœur certains de ses talents et embrasser en était un chez lui. Il remarqua donc tout ce qui n'allait pas dans le baiser de Snape.

Tout d'abord, celui-ci fut choqué, puis, il essaya de le repousser mais n'y arrivant pas, il décida de jouer la statue de marbre et Harry avait su qu'à cet instant-là, _son mari_ serait perdu. De sa bouche, il joua avec les lèvres fines et immobiles, goûta sa langue, mordilla, plia, savoura, tortura et là où il exerça son talent avec virtuose, il ne rencontra que maladresse.

Une maladresse qui aurait pu être touchante. Une maladresse qui était passionnée. Oh oui, Harry ne pouvait nier que Snape éprouvait manifestement du plaisir à être embrassé ainsi mais pour le jeune Gryffondor, cette maladresse était synonyme de pureté et d'une blancheur toute virginale.

_A suivre…_


	9. Incompréhension

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **: **Les lieux, personnages, etc… appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi.

**Warning** **: **Slash de rating M relations physiques pas vraiment consenties même s'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un viol langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas le tome 6 ni le tome 7 car elle a été commencée avant que ces deux livres ne sortent.**

**Traduction** **: **Wormtail : Queudver.

* * *

**DracoSev** **:** S'il y a une petite bulle à côté des reviews, c'est pour que l'auteur puisse répondre aux lecteurs s'ils sont enregistrés sur et non pas parce que je leur ai automatiquement répondu. Donc si je ne t'ai pas répondu, c'est parce que je ne le pouvais pas. En effet, tu as posté ton commentaire en anonyme donc il n'y a pas de bulle à côté de ta review. J'aurais uniquement pu te répondre si tu avais commenté en t'identifiant ou si tu m'avais donné ton adresse e-mail. Voilà -) Sinon, pour te répondre, j'ai toujours eu une imagination développée (c'est sans me vanter parce que ça m'a aussi joué des tours : quand j'étais plus jeune à l'école, malgré ma forte volonté de ne pas le faire, mon esprit vagabondait sans arrêt. Dès qu'un mot était prononcé par un professeur ou un élève, mon esprit partait ailleurs, ça fait que je n'écoutais plus. C'était bien évidemment totalement involontaire de ma part et, à cette époque, je ne savais pas le contrôler. Ca m'a valu des commentaires sur mes bulletins comme « Est toujours dans le lune » et surtout, un redoublement). Ensuite, pour publier, tu dois enregistrer ton chapitre sous format .html avant de le poster (c'est ce que je fais. Avant de le publier, c'est un document Word que je peux modifier à volonté). Tu fermes ton document .html et tu vas sur ton compte (sign in). Tu cliques sur « Publish » puis sur « Doc manager (upload) », ensuite tu tapes un titre dans « Label » de la partie « Upload New document ». Tu laisses le format en « Story » et tu cliques sur « File on computer » pour sélectionner ton document sous . Tu cliques sur « Submit document ». Ensuite, si c'est une nouvelle histoire, tu vas dans « New story » (sous « Doc manager (upload)). Il faut avoir accepter les « Guidelines ». Tout en bas de la page, c'est écrit « Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines ». Tu retournes à "Publish new story" et là, tu entres les caractéristiques de ton histoire et tu sélectionnes le document que tu avais précédemment uploadé. Tu valides. Si c'est le rajout d'un chapitre, tu vas dans « Manage Stories » après avoir uploadé ton document, tu vas sur ton histoire et tu cliques sur « Edit ». Tu pourras ainsi publier ton nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**NdA** **: **Je suis sincèrement navrée de vous avoir fait attendre plus de trois ans pour cette mise à jour. J'ai très sincèrement pensé tout arrêter plus d'une fois. L'écriture prend beaucoup de temps et j'avais envie de passer à autre chose. Il y a environ un mois, j'ai continué à écrire un livre que je compte bien envoyer à un éditeur d'ici environ un an (le temps de l'écrire), et cela m'a redonné l'envie de finir mes fics. Ce qui me retient de tout lâcher, c'est aussi le fait que je n'aime pas commencer quelque chose sans le finir mais, aussi et surtout, c'est vous ! Même si on ne le croirait pas vu le temps que j'ai mis pour poster à nouveau, je pense à vous – mes lecteurs – qui souhaitez une suite et une fin. Je connais la frustration de commencer à lire une fanfiction et de voir qu'elle n'est pas finie et qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Bien sûr, on a notre imagination pour créer la suite, mais ce n'est quand même pas pareil que d'avoir la suite imaginée et écrite par l'auteur. Ma motivation, c'est vous et j'espère donc que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Vous verrez que j'ai fait un clin d'œil à un de mes one shot dans ce chapitre, à savoir la sucette que je décris dans « Maudite gourmandise ».

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 9 : Incompréhension**

La leçon de métamorphose poursuivait son cour mais l'esprit de Harry ne s'y trouvait pas. La joue reposant sur son poing, l'autre main se massant inconsciemment le genou, il repensait à la soirée qu'il avait passé avec Snape l'avant veille.

Son _mari_ demeurait pour lui un mystère. Il ne le comprenait absolument pas. Le professeur restait l'odieux personnage qu'il avait toujours connu, même lorsque Harry initiait les caresses aux prémices de leur accouplement. Mais ensuite, tour à tour, l'homme semblait se laisser aller au plaisir, libérant son désir ou redevenait l'être aigri, frustré et vengeur, punissant et rugissant sa haine. Grâce à ses attentions et à sa douceur, Harry arrivait à le conduire à la jouissance, et se faisait tyranniser aussitôt après. Snape n'avait-il pas encore compris que Harry n'avait pas _choisi_ non plus de s'unir à lui ?

Cette nuit du samedi encore, il avait terminé expulsé du matelas, atterrissant fesses par terre, recevant ses vêtements en pleine figure par un Severus Snape ivre de rage, cinq minutes après lui avoir fait connaître les délices de l'orgasme. Il avait, une fois de plus, fuit à toute vitesse les cachots, priant pour que personne ne le voie courir ainsi dénudé dans les couloirs. Il s'était cependant arrêté au premier étage pour repasser la plupart de ses habits et rejoindre le tour Gryffondor, la mort dans l'âme devant ce nouveau rejet. La situation était assez difficile comme cela pour Harry sans que Snape aie à en rajouter !

Leur accouplement s'était mal passé au début. Après le baiser qui avait confirmé à Harry que Snape avait bien été vierge avant leur première union, Snape l'avait copieusement insulté. Pourtant, il savait que Snape avait apprécié ce baiser.

Ensuite, dans une soudaine et totale obscurité, le maître des potions avait essayé de le pénétrer sans aucune préparation mais Harry l'en avait empêché. Une fois de plus, l'étudiant avait été dans l'obligation d'utiliser la magie pour immobiliser son assaillant, que cela avait bien évidemment rendu fou de rage.

Harry avait rallumé une lumière douce pour pouvoir voir où il mettait les pieds et avait été chercher la bouteille de lubrifiant.

Afin que leurs relations soient moins violentes et plus faciles à accepter, il avait tenté d'embrasser Snape mais celui-ci l'avait aussitôt mordu jusqu'au sang.

Rageur, Harry avait dû se soigner à l'aide de sa baguette et avait fait une pause, se donnant le temps de se calmer – chose qui n'avait pas été facile face aux vociférations méchantes de son maître des potions.

Loin de Snape mais toujours sur le lit, il avait fait couler le lubrifiant sur ses doigts et en avait largement recouvert le pénis rétracté et mou de son professeur. Il avait de nouveau laissé la solution huileuse glisser sur ses doigts et avait refermé le bouchon du flacon avant de le poser sur le sol, au pied du lit. Sans regarder Snape qui le fusillait toujours du regard, il avait fermé les yeux, tentant de faire abstraction de son environnement et imaginant une scène érotique, et avait glissé ses doigts dans son anus pour commencer à se préparer.

Il avait entendu l'inspiration brusque qu'avaient émis les poumons de Snape qui devait être certainement très choqué à la vision de son élève se touchant, mais Harry avait volontairement repoussé toutes réflexions à ce sujet.

Le jeune sorcier avait continué à faire aller et venir ses doigts en lui, dilatant et relaxant son anus pour moins souffrir, caressant sa verge pour la dresser et amener le désir à l'envahir. Et lorsqu'il avait été enfin prêt, il avait entrouvert les yeux et avait remarqué l'éclat brûlant qui animait les yeux noirs écarquillés, sans y accorder plus d'importance.

Il avait un but : s'accoupler à Snape pour respecter le contrat et ne pas s'exposer aux fâcheuses conséquences qui auraient lieu si celui-ci n'était pas honorer. Il comptait bien ne pas se désister et tant pis si Snape lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

Harry s'était alors glissé au-dessus du corps de son professeur, avait agrippé l'érection turgescente de l'homme et s'était laissé descendre sur son membre dur et chaud.

Snape avait laissé échapper un gémissement et Harry avait relevé les yeux vers lui, craignant de l'avoir fait souffrir mais l'expression de son enseignant ne reflétait aucune douleur. Il avait certainement dû être surpris par le geste du Gryffondor. Ce dernier avait murmuré le sort qui libérait son amant de son immobilité forcée et avait espéré qu'il n'aurait à faire face à aucune rébellion mais son inquiétude n'avait pas été fondée comme rien de la sorte ne s'était passé.

Harry avait donc continué à mouvoir tendrement ses hanches, se levant et s'abaissant sur le sexe gonflé, ondulant son bassin sans prendre conscience des longues mains tâchées par les ingrédients des potions qui serraient avec force le drap émeraude. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à sa respiration haletante, au rouge qui empourprait ses joues habituellement blafardes, de ses dents mordants sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir, ni du bassin qui – contre sa volonté – s'était accordé au rythme des mouvements de son élève.

Bientôt pourtant, les jambes de Harry n'avaient pu soutenir cette activité davantage et, sans se détacher du corps de son amant, s'était laissé retombé très lentement sur le matelas, roulant sur lui-même, et obligeant Snape à rouler en même temps que lui ce qui avait placé son amant au-dessus de lui.

Snape s'était figé un instant, visiblement décontenancé, mais comme Harry n'avait pas arrêté les mouvements de son bassin, Snape les avait repris également, plongeant et replongeant lascivement dans le corps du jeune homme, sans le quitter du regard.

A ce moment, Harry avait été hypnotisé par les iris noirs et pénétrant qui, généralement, le fuyaient. Curieusement et sans en avoir conscience, Harry avait donné une pression à sa main qui entourait la nuque de son professeur, l'incitant à abaisser son visage. Toujours inconsciemment, Harry s'était emparé de la bouche de son enseignant qui n'avait pas eu une seconde d'hésitation avant de l'embrasser très doucement, sensuellement, en faisant glisser sa langue maladroite mais enivrante contre la sienne, caressant, goûtant, excitant.

Le rythme s'était fait plus pressant et leurs bouches avaient été contraintes de se détacher et, toujours en se fixant intensément, ils avaient atteint la jouissance presque au même instant.

Harry n'avait pu savourer son plaisir très longtemps comme son professeur, retrouvant sa fidèle amertume, lui avait fait vivre l'effroyable scène qui s'en était suivit.

Le Survivant en avait assez de devoir se battre chaque semaine au début et à la fin de leur union, tout en ayant à subir les regards noirs et les humeurs exécrables de Snape tous les autres jours.

L'esprit de Harry revint en classe lorsque Madame McGonagall leur demanda d'essayer de métamorphoser une araignée en mouche.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La journée s'était déroulée plus calmement et dans une atmosphère plus légère pour Harry, grâce à ses autres cours et notamment celui de Tonks qui avait décidé, pour une fois, de ne pas suivre le programme – les sachant en avance – et de leur montrer certains sortilèges qu'elle avait appris lors de ses études de qualification pour être auror.

Les Gryffondor, associés aux Serdaigle, avaient bien rigolé devant les petites maladresses de leur professeur mais aussi par leur propre mise en situation pratique qui avait découlé en quelques situations humoristiques.

L'après-midi, Flitwick leur avait appris les sorts les plus utilisés pour effectuer les tâches ménagères et le cours avait dégénéré en jeu : tour à tour, certains élèves couraient dans la classe pour fuir les balais et serpillères les poursuivant tandis que d'autres ordonnaient aux balais d'aller dans telles et telles directions. Ils s'étaient esclaffé pendant l'heure et demi qu'avait duré le cours et Flitwick avait autant ri que ses étudiants. En effet, il n'était pas le dernier à blaguer et ce qui comptait pour lui était que ses élèves apprennent et réussissent les sorts qu'il leur enseignait et que valait-il mieux qu'un jeu pour faire entrer ces connaissances dans leurs têtes ?

La journée s'était terminée avec le cours de botanique où le professeur Chourave leur avait appris à reconnaître les plantes qui pouvaient les faire s'adapter ou survivre dans un environnement qui n'était pas le leur. Ils avaient notamment pu revoir la branchiflore qui avait aidé Harry, lors de sa quatrième année, à survivre dans le lac de Poudlard lors de la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Ensuite, avec Ron, Harry avait discuté à propos du match de quidditch qui aurait lieu le lendemain entre leur équipe et celle des Serpentard, et qu'ils devaient absolument gagner.

Malgré ses problèmes au genou, Harry était toujours l'attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe et ne trouvait pas de difficultés particulières à poursuivre les missions rattachées à ces postes à cause des douleurs. Il était donc impatient de monter sur son éclair de feu et de retrouver les sensations exacerbées qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il volait à pleine vitesse.

Ron était toujours le gardien et avait beaucoup progressé depuis sa première année à ce poste.

Demain, ils allaient faire mordre la poussière aux Serpentard et Harry se délectait à l'avance de voir l'expression dépitée de Snape face à la défaite de son équipe.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dans les gradins, les supporters hurlaient de toute la force de leurs poumons, encourageant leur équipe ou dépréciant leurs adversaires. Les Serpentard étaient plus virulents que toute autre Maison confondue concernant la dépréciation.

Severus Snape se trouvait dans les gradins des professeurs, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier vert foncé et son regard était mauvais et sauvage. Minerva McGonagall était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge vif, s'harmonisant à la couleur de ses joues comme elle était gagnée par l'excitation du jeu et la volonté de voir sa Maison gagner le match.

Hermione criait des encouragements à Ron et Harry particulièrement qui se mêlaient aux bruyantes contributions vocales des autres Gryffondor.

Harry se tenait au centre du terrain, face au capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard et lui serra la main. Puis, il grimpa sur son éclair de feu et le match commença.

Une heure plus tard, les gradins étaient toujours aussi bruyants et l'excitation était à son comble.

Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient au coude à coude : 110 à 120 et le vif d'or était introuvable.

Harry et Draco avaient tous deux plusieurs fois fait le tour du terrain sans apercevoir une seule lueur dorée. Ils encourageaient leurs joueurs, déjouaient les lancer de cognards des batteurs et cherchaient la petite balle, encore et toujours.

« Où es-tu ? » demanda Harry pour lui-même en balayant du regard ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Un autre but avait été marqué par les Serpentard, sous les huées de la majorité de la foule se rendant compte que le point attribué demeurait litigieux. Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers la tribune des professeurs et vit que son maître des potions souriaient en coin d'un air satisfait et sarcastique.

De son côté, McGonagall vociférait son indignation.

Harry grimaça. Il ne voulait absolument pas que Serpentard soit les vainqueurs. Il ne supporterait pas l'attitude de Snape après cela. Ses efforts pour trouver le vif redoublèrent et furent payant comme, cinq minutes plus tard, il vit la petite balle ailée voler près d'un des buts de Serpentard. Il fonça donc de toute la vitesse de son balai.

Lorsque Draco remarqua sa course, il fit demi-tour et se lança à sa poursuite.

Harry savait que son balai était bien plus rapidement que celui du blond et aussi qu'il était plus près du vif d'or que Malfoy mais avec la petite balle qui changeant constamment de trajectoires, on ne pouvait pas être certain du gagnant.

Dans les gradins, tous les souffles étaient coupés. Même les joueurs semblaient figés dans leur mouvement, sauf les batteurs de Serpentard qui lancèrent un cognard à Harry. Mais celui-ci arriva à l'éviter et poursuivit sa course.

Il sentait le regard de Snape sur lui. Il espérait juste que l'homme avait perdu son sourire.

Harry était presque arrivé au niveau du vif quand celui-ci changea brusquement de direction, allant vers Draco. Harry bifurqua aussitôt et connut un instant de panique en voyant que Draco avait tendu le bras pour se saisir de la petite balle désormais à sa portée. Mais celle-ci refusa d'être capturée si vite et plongea. Les deux attrapeurs firent de même et remontèrent lorsque le vif décrivit une courbe en hauteur.

La foule était en délire et la plupart scandait le nom de Potter.

Le vif redescendit brusquement et Harry vit là sa chance. Plus rapide que Draco, il vira et plongea en piquer, fondant sur la petite balle qui n'était plus très loin du sol lorsqu'il l'attrapa.

Avec un sourire victorieux, Harry leva le poing, montrant les petites ailes battant entre ses doigts serrés et les supporters hurlèrent leur joie.

Le regard de Harry se fixa sur Snape qui, à sa grande satisfaction, ne souriait plus. Les lèvres pincées, ses yeux lançant des éclairs rageurs, il fuyait visiblement du regard le professeur McGonagall qui exultait et Harry, bien évidemment.

Mais bientôt, Harry ne vit plus rien comme toute son équipe s'était précipitée vers lui pour le féliciter chaudement. Il se retrouva porter par tous leurs bras, au-dessus des têtes des rouge et or pour montrer leur fierté puis Harry se retrouva remit sur ses pieds. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit arriver, il sentit que quelqu'un tirait sur le haut de sa tenue et ne vit pas les lèvres fondre vers son visage avant qu'il ne les sente se presser sur les siennes.

Très vite le baiser prit fin et il se retrouva face à une Parvati Patil souriante, lui expliquant : « Excuse-moi Harry mais j'avais fait un pari avec ma sœur ! Je lui ai dit que si on gagnait le match, je t'embrasserais sur la bouche pour te remercier. Elle m'a dit que je n'oserais pas le faire. Et maintenant, elle me doit dix mornilles ! » conclut-elle en riant. « J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas mais il fallait vraiment que je le fasse ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me traite de poule mouillée jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! »

Harry sourit, compréhensif, et il adressa un petit coucou moqueur de la main à Padma qui se trouvait dans les gradins des Serdaigle.

« Hou la la ! Ne regarde pas Snape ! Je crois qu'il va littéralement exploser » lui dit Ron à son oreille après l'avoir félicité de sa victoire.

Harry se sentit blêmir. Il avait complètement oublié son _mari_. Se tournant vers Snape, il vit que l'homme se tenait debout dans les gradins, fulminant visiblement d'une rage qu'il avait beaucoup de difficultés à contenir. Son teint était écarlate et on aurait dit qu'une aura noire et vibrante s'était créée autour de lui, menaçante et dangereuse.

Avait-il été aussi effrayant pour ses victimes lorsqu'il était encore un mangemort ?

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir sa pensée comme il se faisait happer par tous les élèves de Gryffondor au complet.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le lendemain soir, Harry rentra tard de son auscultation du genou par un médecin de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Il avait été escorté là-bas par un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui l'avait également raccompagné jusqu'aux portes du château.

Un nouveau traitement avait été mis au point et Harry devait l'essayer. Le spécialiste lui avait déclaré que l'efficacité de ce nouveau médicament n'était pas sûre dans le cadre de sa souffrance. Cette potion, ajoutée à une crème, avait soulagé et guéri de nombreux patients, mais elle avait aussi laissé d'autres patients dans l'attente d'une amélioration qui n'était jamais venue ou, pire, avait compliqué leurs maux. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'il saurait dans une quinzaine de jours au plus si le traitement était positif, nul ou négatif pour lui. Toute douleur, symptômes, réactions devaient lui être immédiatement rapportés. Aussi, pendant ce laps de temps, Harry devait arrêter son traitement en cour, ce qui lui faisait un peu peur.

Harry annonça à Dumbledore, par Hedwige, qu'il était rentré et lui expliquait quel serait son futur traitement. Il enverrait sa chouette à Madame Pomfrey le lendemain pour lui expliquer également la situation.

Il avait passé pratiquement tout son après-midi à l'hôpital et avait raté un double cours de potion. Il devait donc rattrapé ce cours comme il pouvait. Il savait que Dumbledore avait excusé son absence auprès de Snape mais Harry se doutait que son _mari_ allait le questionner sur le motif qu'il ne voudrait pas lui fournir.

« Ron ? » fit Harry en appelant son ami à travers les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Ron repoussa les rideaux et avisa Harry. « Alors ? Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? »

Harry vit que Ron avait été en train de lire un magazine sur le quidditch lorsqu'il l'avait interpellé et il lui expliqua tout ce que le médecin lui avait dit.

« J'espère que ce traitement va fonctionner ! » lui dit Ron, sincèrement compatissant.

« Et comment s'est passé le cours de potion ? Snape a demandé où j'étais ? »

« Oui, il a essayé de savoir mais on a répondu qu'on ne savait pas. On savait que Dumbledore l'avait déjà prévenu de ton absence donc on a rien dit de plus… »

Harry hocha la tête de satisfaction avant d'entendre son ami poursuivre.

« … Il a été encore plus horrible que d'habitude. Jamais content avec personne ! Même les Serpentard s'en sont pris plein la figure, alors tu imagines !... »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« … Ils ne disaient plus rien, même Malfoy… même quand c'étaient nous – les Gryffondor – qui nous faisions engueuler ! On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler… à part lorsque Snape s'acharnait contre quelqu'un… mais c'est plus la pauvre Parvati qui en a pris ! Ca doit être parce que ça ne lui a pas plu qu'elle t'embrasse après le match, parce qu'il a été odieux avec elle. Il la persécutait pour la moindre petite chose ! A peine s'il ne lui a pas donné de retenue pour motif qu'elle respirait ! Elle est sortie du cours en larmes… Il nous a fait perdre plus de deux cent points ! Je peux te dire que McGonagall a été le trouver après ! Elle a rajouté les deux cents points, je te rassure. Mais il nous a donné aussi plus de devoirs à faire pour vendredi qu'il ne nous en donne en un mois, et pourtant tu sais combien il peut en donner ! »

« Aïe ! »

« Ouais ! » souffla Ron avec exaspération. « Heureusement, pendant ton absence, tu as reçu un message de Remus. Il a juste griffonné quelques mots. Avec Hermione, on l'a lu comme le hibou n'arrêtait pas de nous griffer et de nous pincer avec son bec pour avoir une réponse. Il dit qu'il sera samedi prochain à 14h à Pré-au-lard, dans la boutique de mes frères et qu'il nous y attendra. On lui a répondu que c'était OK ! »

Harry retrouva le sourire. Il lui tardait de revoir Remus.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Il te regarde encore ! » lui souffla Ron avant d'avaler une bouchée de tourte au poulet qui était l'un des plats principaux de ce déjeuner du vendredi.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à son maître des potions avant de reporter toute son attention sur sa salade.

« Ouais, et j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête ça ! » souffla-t-il avant d'en avaler une feuille avec un bout de tourte.

Snape l'avait dévisagé de toutes les manières possibles depuis le match de quidditch qui avait eu lieu le mardi. Le soir de ce jour-là, ses yeux avaient été brûlants de haine.

Le lendemain, Harry ne l'avait vu qu'au déjeuner comme le soir, il n'avait pas pu être présent à cause de sa visite à l'hôpital et ce midi-là, Snape l'avait encore contemplé avec haine. La même haine avec laquelle il regardait Parvati. Harry s'était dit qu'en plus de le détester, il devait se sentir humilié d'avoir assisté à un baiser public entre son mari et la jeune fille – baiser qui ne signifiait pourtant complètement rien. Pratiquement personne ne savait que Snape et Harry étaient unis mais l'homme devait prendre ce baiser comme un camouflait, un coup porté à sa fierté. Snape le lui avait dit : il ne tolérait pas l'humiliation de l'infidélité et même si ce baiser n'avait pas de signification, le professeur n'en savait rien. Harry étant hétérosexuel, Snape pouvait craindre qu'il veuille aller plus loin avec Parvati. Harry devrait lui expliquer la raison de ce baiser.

Le jeudi midi, Snape l'avait regardé avec dédain, exécration mais également avec une pointe interrogative. Il devait se demander pourquoi il n'était pas venu à son cours la veille. Le soir, ses coups d'œil avaient porté la même signification mais lorsque Parvati s'était penchée vers lui pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui passer le sel, son expression s'était faite plus noire et fermée que jamais.

Et à présent, son regard était tout aussi fixé sur lui mais demeurait insondable, bien que malveillant.

« Je crains le pire pour le cours de cet après-midi ! » souffla Harry, tendu.

Et en effet, le dernier cours de la journée se déroula d'une manière infecte pour Gryffondor comme pour Serpentard.

« Vous pensiez peut-être avoir correctement suivi les instructions qui sont clairement inscrites sur le tableau, Mr Thomas ? »

Dean regarda sa potion qui bouillonnait doucement dans son chaudron puis le professeur, puis encore sa potion, ne comprenant visiblement pas le problème. Dean ne connaissait pas forcément de problème particulier pour suivre la recette d'une potion et la réussir.

« De quelle couleur devait être votre potion au final, Mr Thomas ? »

« Dorée ! »

« Et elle est de quelle couleur actuellement ? »

« Dorée ! »

« Non ! Elle est mordorée ! »

Les Gryffondor levèrent les yeux au ciel : Dean n'avait fait aucune faute !

« Il y a nombres de subtilités dans le création des potions qui échappent généralement toujours aux imbéciles qui se présentent tous les ans dans ma classe ! Le doré et le mordoré ne sont pas les mêmes couleurs. Il y a toute une déclinaison de couleurs qui peuvent vous montrer que vous vous êtes trompés quelque part ! » vociféra Snape d'un air condescendant, tout en continuant sa route vers le prochain chaudron.

Les lèvres de l'enseignant s'étirèrent lentement en un rictus mauvais lorsqu'il avisa quelle élève se tenait derrière le dit-chaudron.

« L'ocre doré, par exemple… » continua-t-il en notant la couleur de la préparation de l'étudiante qui se tassait un peu plus sur sa chaise. « Où pensez-vous vous êtes trompée, Miss Patil ? »

Le visage de Parvati s'allongea de peur et ses yeux se fixèrent sur les lignes du tableau qu'elle relues à la hâte.

« Et bien… peut-être n'ai-je pas touillé suffisamment fort la potion quand il fallait la tourner sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis six fois dans l'autre lors de la troisième étape ? »

« Ah ! » siffla l'homme d'un ton sec et revêche. « _Peut-être_, avez-vous dit ? »

Parvati comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû employer ces deux mots.

« Parce que vous pensez qu'on peut être _à peu près sûr_, en matière de préparation de potions ? _Peut-être_ pensez-vous que l'on puisse verser plus de gouttes de telle ou telle solution, ou ajouter quelques petites choses en plus ou retirer une infime quantité d'ingrédients si on en a pas assez et que l'on obtiendra une potion parfaite ? Est-ce bien cela, Miss Patil ? »

« N-non ! » murmura-t-elle en bégayant presque.

Mais Snape ne l'écouta pas et continua, l'air plus sauvage et sadique que jamais. « La préparation des potions est un art qui nécessite une exactitude parfaite et une capacité d'organisation de discipline et de réflexion qui, visiblement, vous fait totalement défaut ! Vous m'écrirez donc huit parchemins… »

« Huit ? » s'exclamèrent avec horreur ou étonnement tous les élèves – Serpentard compris.

Jamais Snape n'avait donné autant de devoirs à quelqu'un, pas même à Harry. Et surtout pour une situation aussi injuste : en effet, Parvati n'avait pas dû se tromper dans sa recette mais avait bel et bien dû touiller trop faiblement sa préparation, ce qui n'en affectait en rien son efficacité. Sa potion était réussie.

« … sur les différentes couleurs que peuvent avoir les potions, leurs noms et leurs propriétés ainsi que leurs potions contraires, leur antidotes s'il s'agit de poisons. Et vous m'écrirez une rédaction sur les qualités que doit posséder un maître des potions et une définition de la préparation des potions et son usage dans le monde magique ! »

Le sourire infect de Snape s'agrandit à ces mots comme le dernier devoir qu'il venait de demander à Parvati était ce qu'il demandait lors de l'un de ses premiers cours aux premières années. Il avait donné cette rédaction à dessein afin d'humilier la jeune femme.

A son côté, Lavande Brown lui avait posé une main compatissante sur le bras et derrière elle, Harry bouillait de rage. Il savait pourquoi leur professeur lui avait donné cette punition exagérée. Il pensait avoir été humilié par Parvati donc l'abaissait à son tour.

'Quelle preuve de maturité !' se dit Harry, satisfait d'entendre la cloche sonner, signifiant la fin des cours et l'arrivée du week-end. Il souhaitait avoir un petit entretien avec son _mari_ et il l'aurait maintenant !

Tous les élèves, Parvati en tête, sortirent à tous vitesse mais Harry fit un signe à Ron et Hermione pour leur signifier de ne pas l'attendre.

Ron et Hermione comprirent et sortirent à leur tour, en ayant pris soin de fermer la porte derrière eux, laissant leur ami seul avec leur maître des potions.

« Potter ! » cracha l'homme avec dégoût. « Je ne vous retiens pas ! »

« Professeur Snape ! » commença Harry, le regard flamboyant de colère. « Vous avez été totalement inique avec Parvati ! »

« _Inique_, Potter ? Je suis impressionné ! On dirait que vous connaissez plus de vocabulaire que je ne le pensais ! Vous devez vous réjouir d'avoir pu me le montrer, maintenant, _déguerpissez_ ! » siffla Snape en lui montrant la porte de l'index avant de se détourner pour ranger ses affaires.

Harry sentit sa fureur atteindre un degré de plus et s'écria, « Elle avait correctement préparé sa potion ! Si vous l'avez si injustement puni c'est parce qu'elle m'avait embrassé après le match ! »

Snape siffla comme un serpent devenu fou et prêt à mordre. Harry eut un mouvement de recul comme l'homme se précipitait vers lui, attrapant son col de chemise dans son poing serré, avant de l'emmener dans sa rage à heurter violemment le mur derrière lui.

Il eut brusquement une sensation de déjà-vu.

« Personne n'a le droit ! Personne n'a le droit ! » répétait Snape, avec une expression démente peinte sur le visage.

Le droit de quoi ? Harry n'en sut rien mais il n'y réfléchit pas davantage et énonça d'un ton très rapide, « Elle m'a embrassé à cause d'un stupide pari qu'elle avait fait avec sa sœur ! Ce n'était pas pour vous humilier ! Elle ne sait même pas que vous êtes mon _mari_ ! Je ne signifie rien pour elle et elle ne signifie rien pour moi ! »

A ces mots, Harry nota que la lueur démente s'estompait, le rictus féroce qui montrait les dents de Snape disparaissait et le professeur relâcha sa chemise d'un geste brusque comme si le tissu venait de le brûler. Il se détourna et fit quelque pas pour prendre de la distance entre lui et son élève, avant de se raviser.

Harry le vit revenir vers lui et il se tendit un peu plus.

« Où étiez-vous mercredi au lieu d'être à mon cours ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupt qui exigeait une réponse.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! » répliqua Harry, d'une voix étouffée, ne souhaitant pas lui parler de son genou et de sa visite à l'hôpital.

« Détrompez-vous, Potter ! Vous deviez suivre mon cours ce jour-là et vous n'y étiez pas ! Je suis votre professeur et, en tant que tel, j'ai l'obligation de savoir où vous étiez ! »

« Dumbledore a excusé mon absence ! »

« Dumbledore excuse _toujours_ vos absences ! »

« Parce que mes absences sont toujours justifiables et peu fréquentes ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser passer, je souhaiterais pouvoir regagner ma Maison ! »

« Pas encore, Potter ! » dit l'enseignant d'un ton ferme. « Je vous ai posé une question et j'entends bien obtenir une réponse ! »

« Si vous voulez une réponse, allez la demander à Dumbledore ! »

« Surveillez votre ton, Potter ! » grogna Snape, les yeux luisant d'une colère sourde. « Et pour votre information, je l'ai déjà demandé au directeur qui m'a répondu d'aller vous en parler… ce que je fais actuellement ! »

« Bien ! » répliqua Harry, fermement décidé à partir au plus vite. Il vit s'allumer une lueur satisfaite dans les yeux noirs. Snape devait croire qu'il allait tout lui raconter. Harry se devait de le détromper mais pas tout de suite. Il devait d'abord se rapprocher de la porte et pour cela, devait contourner son professeur qui se trouvait bien trop près de lui.

Harry se décolla du mur et se redressa en levant bien droite la tête. Le torse de Snape se redressa à son tour, suivant le mouvement de Harry.

Harry baissa ensuite le regard, portant son index et son pouce à son menton en le frottant, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Bien ! » répéta-t-il en commençant à avancer de quelques pas, comme s'il réfléchissait aux mots qu'il allait employer.

Snape le suivit d'un regard triomphant tandis que le jeune homme le contournait.

« Dumbledore a dû vous conseiller de me demander, pensant que c'était plutôt à moi de vous en parler étant donné qu'il s'agit là de ma vie privée » commença le Survivant en se rapprochant, l'air de rien, de la porte.

Il vit que Snape était tellement certain que son élève allait tout lui dévoiler qu'il ne se méfiait pas de ses déplacements.

Heureusement que Harry avait pensé à prendre son sac avant de confronter son maître des potions car s'il avait dû le prendre avant de se rapprocher de la porte, il savait que son professeur aurait deviné ses intentions.

« J'en suis très reconnaissant au directeur pour son respect vis-à-vis de moi. Et je vous en remercie de m'en avoir fait part. Bonne soirée, professeur ! » finit Harry précipitamment en se jetant sur la porte avant de l'ouvrir tout aussi vite et la claquer en la refermant.

Il entendit vaguement le petit cri stupéfait de Snape mais n'en eut cure. Il s'était mis à courir et savait que Snape ne courrait pas à sa suite. Il lui fallait cependant gagner le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars comme celui-ci pouvait le rappeler s'il ne s'était pas suffisamment éloigné de sa classe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, Harry ne put aller plus loin comme son genou plia et s'effondra sous lui. Une douleur fulgurante se saisit de son articulation, qui lui coupa la respiration. Sa tête tournait et il en avait la nausée.

Personne n'était aux alentours et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, les yeux brûlants de larmes de souffrance, il appela son éclair de feu pour qu'il vienne jusqu'à lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se cramponnait au manche et se traîna sur le bois afin de le chevaucher. Souffrant mille morts, il s'envola vers l'infirmerie.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Et ces sucettes sont parmi nos meilleures ventes ! » s'exclama Fred Weasley en leur montrant une sucette enveloppée d'un emballage plastique multicolore. « Elle s'arrache littéralement et nous sommes souvent à court ! Au niveau de Poudlard, c'est surtout les Serpentard qui les achètent mais elles se vendent bien aussi avec les autres Maisons. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, les Serpentard organisent des concours dans leur salle commune pour savoir qui suce le mieux ! »

Ron et Harry grimacèrent en rigolant et Hermione sourit, l'air légèrement intéressé. Remus, quant à lui, détaillait les tables croulants de marchandises diverses et variées, mêlant les friandises surprises aux farces et attrapes totalement burlesques ou, au contraire, plus traditionnelles.

Ils étaient dans le magasin depuis deux heures au moins et Harry avait complètement oublié son séjour à l'infirmerie qui avait duré de la veille au début de l'après-midi du lendemain. La douleur dans son genou était à présent supportable mais Harry s'inquiétait quand même de son caractère récurrent et de la souffrance qui se faisait de manière de plus en plus rapprochée, signe que l'état de son articulation se dégradait.

Il était heureux de partager son après-midi avec Remus et ses amis et appréciait l'enthousiasme des jumeaux Weasley qui leur avait montré et expliqué le fonctionnement de pratiquement toutes leurs inventions, principalement pour Remus. Et ils étaient imaginatifs !

Après leur visite aux jumeaux, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Remus s'étaient dirigés vers les Trois Balais où ils commandèrent tous une bièraubeurre.

Ils se trouvaient dans un coin tranquille du pub, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes mais tout de même visibles. Ils dégustèrent leur boisson tout en parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Harry demande enfin à Remus ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis les quelques minutes où ils avaient commencé à parler de Snape et de sa relation maritale.

« Est-ce que tu crois que Snape est gay ? »

Remus le dévisagea un instant de ses yeux ambres avant de répondre dans un chuchotement, « Je ne le crois pas, je le sais ! »

Ron grimaça, Hermione hocha la tête d'un air qui fit dire à Harry qu'elle avait confirmation de ce qu'elle s'était toujours doutée et Harry soupira, « D'un côté, ça me soulage ! Je sais que tous les deux, nous ne voulions pas de cette relation on est obligés de… s'unir toutes les semaines alors je suis… euh… _content_ qu'une violence de plus n'aie pas été ajoutée à ce qu'il doit subir ! Même si je ne suis pas gay, je ne suis pas homophobe non plus et je vois ce contrat comme une autre affreuse mission de plus que je dois accomplir. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser, de m'imaginer d'autres choses lors de… lors de… nos accouplements. »

Harry vit Ron frissonner d'horreur à ses mots mais le sorcier aux cheveux roux ne dit rien.

Remus acquiesçait de la tête, compréhensif et Hermione le fixait intensément.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il est gay ? » demanda Harry tout à coup au loup garou.

« Parce que Sirius me l'a dit il y a quelques années quand nous combattions encore pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne l'aurais pas su s'il ne m'en avait pas parlé parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que ça se voit sur Snape. Il est tellement discret, tellement secret ! Et même quand il était jeune, il était comme ça ! »

La conversation tourna court lorsqu'ils virent entrer dans le pub Seamus, Dean, Neville suivit de Luna qui était elle-même suivit de Lavande, Padma et enfin Parvati.

Lorsque tous ces étudiants virent leur ancien professeur de Défense en compagnie du trio, ils s'invitèrent à leur table et l'après-midi se déroula dans une atmosphère détendue et bonne enfant. Les rires fusaient souvent, autant que des différentes anecdotes. Ils étaient trop nombreux autour de la petite table et avaient dû se serrer mais l'humeur n'avait été que plus chaleureuse.

A la fin de l'après-midi, ils étaient sortis tous ensemble du pub de Madame Rosmerta, sans qu'aucun est aperçu un seul instant les yeux noirs et brillants de jalousie qui n'avaient eu de cesse d'observer Harry Potter et Parvati Patil, pressés l'un contre l'autre à leur table.

Le soir, avant de descendre rejoindre Snape pour leur accouplement hebdomadaire, Harry prit la nouvelle potion qu'il testait pour l'éventuelle guérison de son genou et dans laquelle tous ses espoirs se portaient.

Il s'engagea dans les couloirs des cachots et, arrivé devant la porte de bois des appartements de Snape, murmura le mot de passe qui lui permettait d'entrer. Résigné, il franchit le seuil et s'avança dans le salon où il commença à se déshabiller.

En entrant nu dans la chambre, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Snape n'était pas là à l'attendre, furieux et amer, les lèvres frémissantes d'insultes dont il l'abreuvait dès qu'il l'apercevait.

Les draps blancs avaient été pliés, repoussant la couverture qui se trouvait dessous comme si le lit était prêt à les accueillir alors que Snape ne préparait jamais rien avant son arrivée.

Snape sortit de la salle de bain et Harry se figea puis blêmit.

L'homme était nu.

Or, Snape ne se déshabillait pas avant que Harry ne soit dans la chambre. Il se dévêtait toujours dans l'ombre, dos à son étudiant, parfois n'ôtant pas tous ses vêtements.

Exposé en pleine lumière, Snape le fixait de son regard noir et possessif, son membre se raidissant rapidement sous le regard du Gryffondor.

Harry avala sa salive avec peine. Habituellement, il devait préparer Snape afin qu'il ait une érection.

Que se passait-il ?

« Allongez-vous sur le lit, Potter ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous le savez bien ! » répondit Snape d'un ton sarcastique qui s'harmonisait avec son sourire en coin.

« Non, je voulais dire : pourquoi me demandez-vous de m'allonger alors que c'est à mon tour de vous pénétrer aujourd'hui ? »

« Parce que je souhaite prendre votre tour ce soir, Potter ! » dit Snape avec assurance tout en s'avançant vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda de nouveau Harry, pas sûr de comprendre. Snape voulait-il être à chaque fois celui qui le posséderait ? S'il en était ainsi, Harry se préparait à riposter.

« Arrêtez de poser des questions inutiles et obéissez ! » grogna l'autre en prenant Harry par le poignet avant de le tirer brusquement vers lui et l'entraîner dans son mouvement sur le matelas sur lequel il se retrouva aussitôt.

Contre le lit, le dos de Harry se redressa sur le lit, prenant appui sur ses mains et fixait son enseignant avec une méfiance non dissimulée. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se remettre debout que Snape se glissait déjà au-dessus de lui, chevauchant ses hanches, plaçant son sexe gonflé devant sa vue. Le Survivant frémit.

Snape convint d'expliquer d'une voix inhabituellement douce, « Vous me prendrez la semaine prochaine, Potter ! »

Ouvrant le flacon, Snape fit couler le lubrifiant sur sa main qui se mit aussitôt à graisser sa verge durcie.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Snape souhaitait soudainement changer leur tour mais il était un peu soulagé de voir que Snape n'allait pas tenter une nouvelle fois d'imposer sa dictature quant à la question de qui serait en-dessous et qui serait au-dessus. Harry ne souhaitait pas être tout le temps en position de soumission vis-à-vis de Snape qui ne l'aurait que tyranniser davantage.

L'Elu ne sortit de ses réflexions pour revenir à la réalité que lorsqu'il sentit les doigts huileux de son maître des potions entrer en lui. Il gémit d'inconfort et de gêne. Pourquoi Snape ne lui avait-il pas ordonné de se mettre à quatre pattes ? Son genou en était reconnaissant mais il était très embarrassant et horrifiant de pouvoir voir tout ce que lui faisait son professeur.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur lorsqu'il vit Snape se pencher sur son visage. Son halètement de surprise fut étouffé par la bouche de l'homme sur la sienne et Snape fit glisser sa langue maladroitement entre ses lèvres.

Hébété, les yeux toujours écarquillés, Harry avisait sans les voir les paupières fermées de Snape, totalement focalisé sur les lèvres malhabiles qui embrassaient les siennes.

Pourquoi Snape l'embrassait-il ? D'habitude, c'était Harry qui devait prendre l'initiative et Snape demeurait frigide au début ! L'homme avait-il enfin compris que Harry avait été autant une victime de cette union que lui ? Voulait-il le pénétrer et donc prendre le contrôle cette nuit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait leur union temporaire ?

Comprenant brusquement le message inaudible de Snape, Harry entrouvrit plus largement la bouche et prit part au baiser.

Soulagé, il pouvait entrevoir le début d'une certaine paix entre eux, tout au moins dans le lit _conjugal_.

Harry glissa les doigts dans les cheveux gras de Snape et prit contrôle de leur baiser. Sans rien lui avouer, il enseignerait à son professeur la manière d'embrasser. Il lui montrerait ses maladresses.

Le jeune sorcier devint si concentré dans l'espoir de dévoiler à Snape les mouvements de la langue et des lèvres qui faisaient le plus vibrer les sens qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de la passion qui avait pris possession de son enseignant et de lui-même. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus ardent, de plus en plus haletant.

Il se rendit compte de la tension qui lui tenaillait le ventre lorsque Snape remplaça ses doigts par son sexe dur et qu'il glissa en lui sans résistance aucune.

Leur baiser prit fin tandis que le maître des potions commençait à remuer ses hanches avec une certaine vigueur. Harry était entièrement stupéfait de ne pas avoir ressenti de douleur lorsque le gland luisant de Snape avait passé son anus détendu.

Ses bras contractés maintenant ses jambes en l'air, ses mains crispées sur ses flancs, Snape allait et venait en lui d'une manière franche. Son sexe heurta la prostate de Harry qui cria.

Snape s'immobilisa brusquement, le regard interrogateur et Harry le détrompa rapidement, sans avoir conscience de la portée de sa réponse, « Non ! N'arrêtez pas ! C'était bon… très bon ! »

Harry n'aperçut pas l'expression heureuse de Snape qui passa en une fraction de seconde et ne vit pas l'éclat nouveau dans ses prunelles noires.

Il gémit derechef lorsque sa prostate fut heurtée et ferma les yeux sous le choc du plaisir.

« Regardez-moi ! » ordonna Snape aussitôt, d'une voix haletante et rauque. « Je veux que vous voyez qui vous possède ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque sa prostate fut encore frappée.

« Oh oui ! » ne put s'empêcher de gémir Harry qui venait de découvrir les plaisirs que pouvaient apporter cette glande nichée au cœur de son bas-ventre.

Bientôt, et s'il n'avait pas su que son professeur se contrefichait de lui procurer du plaisir, Harry eut l'impression que Snape faisait exprès de garder le même angle pour venir bousculer encore et encore sa prostate.

Harry n'avait jamais été très loquace au lit mais cette fois-ci le contredisait. Mais il n'en avait cure.

A cet instant, il était tellement perdu dans les limbes de son plaisir qu'il n'essayait même plus de contenir son désir. Frappant le matelas, griffant les draps ou son torse d'extase, il se laissait submerger par un désir grandissant, sous le regard fou de son maître des potions qu'il ne voyait plus.

Ses yeux émeraudes ne s'accommodaient plus à observer, ils étaient ouverts mais sa vision était floue. Ses joues étaient tâchées du même rouge que ses lèvres gonflées qu'il ne cessait de mordre. Ses doigts martyrisaient ses cheveux, les mettant encore plus en bataille, la respiration coupée sous le feu de sa passion.

« Encore ! Oh oui ! Fais-moi jouir ! Oui ! »

Snape l'empalait de plus en plus furieusement ce qui amena soudain son étudiant à l'orgasme. Sa verge bandée à l'extrême vibra et sa semence gicla par saccades sur son ventre mouillé et sur les draps froissés et immaculés.

Harry entendit un gémissement rauque et puissant qui ne venait pas de sa gorge et il sentit son professeur se figer et son corps frémir sous l'effet de sa propre extase.

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été jeté hors du lit. Il regarda Snape qui le fixait intensément. Cependant, lorsque le professeur rencontra le regard de jade de Harry, son expression se ferma et demeura insondable.

Harry se contracta, dans l'expectative de la scène qui ne tarderait pas à tonner entre ces quatre murs. Il attendit… attendit… mais la scène ne vint pas.

Allongé sur le ventre, une main sous le visage contre le matelas, Snape l'observait toujours, impassible, tandis que Harry l'observait encore lui aussi.

Harry sentit la gêne l'envahir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Habituellement, ses vêtements lui étaient jetés au visage tandis qu'il ne pensait qu'à fuir au plus vite mais là, Snape ne disait rien. Il le contemplait seulement comme s'il était un problème qu'il devait résoudre. Devait-il se lever et partir sans un mot ? Devait-il le remercier ou lui dire quoi que ce soit et partir ? Devait-il attendre encore un peu ? Devait-il lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule comme on le faisait entre amis et partir ? Il ne savait pas comment se comporter après une relation telle que celle-ci avec une personne du même sexe que lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir vivre ceci un jour. Il ne savait pas non plus quelle attitude adopter comme l'autre personne en question n'était nulle autre que Snape.

Harry prit une légère inspiration et décida de laisser faire son instinct. Il se redressa donc en position assise sur le lit et vit que Snape imitait son mouvement, gardant encore le silence et le fixant toujours d'une manière étrange.

« Je – Je vais y aller à présent ! » bredouilla Harry en se levant. A sa grande surprise, Snape se leva à son tour sans faire plus de geste ni prononcer de réponse.

Gauche et indécis, Harry se figea un instant puis, instinctivement, se pencha vers l'homme dont la taille était la même que la sienne à présent. Harry fut aussi surpris que Snape d'avoir poser ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur en un baiser rapide, mais Snape restait toujours muet.

« Au revoir Professeur ! » murmura-t-il en s'éloignant de la chambre et en atteignant le salon, sans jeter d'autre regard à son _époux_.

Harry se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans le salon où brûlait un feu de bois. Il se rhabilla, se remémorant avec honte son comportement lors de leur union, son manque de pudeur et de contrôle sur lui-même, son total abandon et les gémissements qu'il avait émis. Ses joues flambèrent lorsqu'il se souvint de ses mots, prononcés au proche sommet de sa passion : _« Fais-moi jouir ! »_

'Oh non mais quelle honte !' se dit Harry en quittant les appartements de Snape.

Que pense-t-il de moi ? Va-t-il se moquer de moi ? Va-t-il profiter de mon abandon pour me faire chanter ? Que voulait dire son regard ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il plus ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas fichu dehors comme les autres fois ? Pourquoi voulait-il absolument me prendre ce soir ? S'il avait voulu me montrer qu'il serait plus… _sociable_ lors de nos accouplements, il aurait très bien pu le faire, même si c'était moi qui devais le posséder !

_« Regardez-moi ! »_ avait-il dit. _« Je veux que vous voyez qui vous possède ! »_

Comme si Harry aurait pu oublier qui était l'homme avec qui il devait s'unir toutes les semaines !

Harry s'était attendu à ce que Snape l'agresse comme à l'accoutumée avant de pouvoir s'unir à lui. Il s'était attendu à redevoir confronter son enseignant au sujet de son absence en cours mercredi dernier. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ne pas être accueilli par un Snape vociférant. Au lieu de cela, Snape était nu en pleine lumière et avait visiblement été sexuellement excité à la vue de Harry le regardant. Ce qui n'était pas coutumier non plus.

Il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose en cette soirée mais Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre exactement quoi.

_A suivre…_


	10. Rage

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **: **Les lieux, personnages, ainsi que l'histoire de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi et je ne fais pas de profits en publiant cette histoire.

**Warning** **: **Slash de rating M ; relations physiques pas vraiment consenties même s'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un viol ; langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les événements produits dans le tome 6 (et donc 7) comme son écriture avait été commencée avant la sortie de ce tome.**

**Traduction** **: Wormtail** **:** Queudver.

**Filch** **:** Rusard

**NEWT :** ASPIC ou diplômes que les élèves passent en 7ème année.

**Diagon** **Alley :** Chemin de traverse

**NdA** **: **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait plaisir et ont augmenté ma motivation pour écrire la suite de mes histoires. C'est aussi pour ça que je vous poste ce chapitre aussi vite en fait. Car après vous avoir posté le chapitre 9, j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 10 et vos avis sur cette fanfiction ont largement contribué à mon envie de l'écrire et du coup, il a été terminé bien plus tôt que je l'aurais pensé.

J'ai toujours su ce que cette histoire allait contenir, ce qu'elle devait raconter. Je n'ai jamais été à court d'inspiration mais plutôt d'envie. L'envie est maintenant revenue et je rassure les inquiétudes de certains : je ne l'ai pas reprise pour la bâcler. La relation entre Severus et Harry est compliquée dans le cas présent. Severus n'est pas brusquement tombé amoureux de Harry parce qu'il connait le plaisir physique avec lui. Non, il le déteste encore ! Mais certains points de vue ont changé pour lui et vont continuer de se modifier. Il se pose beaucoup de questions et ne trouve pas les réponses. Tout comme Harry d'ailleurs.

Les sentiments de Snape ne vont pas changer aussi vite mais au stade où ils étaient (mépris, intolérance, haine), ils n'auraient pas pu connaître de sentiments plus positifs vis-à-vis de l'un de l'autre s'il n'y avait pas ce plaisir charnel. Là, ils se voient vraiment différemment ce qui est le déclencheur de leurs interrogations. Et, par la suite, comment rester indifférent à quelqu'un avec qui vous êtes aussi intime ? Et comment ne rien éprouver alors que tous deux ont été aussi privés d'amour et de contacts physiques (pas forcément sexuels) ? Pour moi, ils sont tous deux avides d'en recevoir (et pas que dans les fictions. Pour les livres de JK Rowling, je pense pareil). Je pense aussi que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils doivent être possessifs en amour (Harry dans une moindre mesure parce qu'il a un caractère plus modéré que Snape qui est, lui, plus extrême). Je pense que s'ils connaissent l'amour et la tendresse de la part de quelqu'un, ils n'ont pas envie de les laisser partir. Et dans le cas de Snape, je pense que soit il donne tout, soit il ne donne rien.

Autrement, j'ai été amusée par certains de vos commentaires comme « … en espérant que la suite ne mettra pas trois ans à arriver ^^ » parce que là, ce n'est pas une manière de parler en utilisant cette expression toute faite, non, ça faisait vraiment 3 ans que je n'avais pas écrit donc j'ai bien rigolé à la lecture de ces mots :) Et j'ai aussi tenu compte de vos questions en y répondant dans ce chapitre, comme « ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont mariés maintenant ? ». En tout cas, elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir et je vous en remercie encore. Gros bisous à vous tous.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 10 : Rage**

Avec une certaine honte et une bonne dose d'horreur, Harry devait bien s'avouer que cette nuit avec Snape avait été l'expérience charnelle la plus chaude et la plus satisfaisante qu'il avait connue.

Remué jusqu'au plus profond de son être, il demeurait perdu dans sa perplexité devant le revirement flagrant de l'attitude de Snape. Une semaine plus tôt, l'homme l'avait tyrannisé avant et après leur union et cette fois-ci, il avait été respectueux et généreux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient des relations physiques, Harry avait connu du plaisir tandis que Snape était dans la position dominante. Et quel soulagement de ne pas devoir affronter une autre bataille après leur accouplement ! Harry ne se sentait pas sale et ravagé intérieurement, comme il avait pu le ressentir parfois en se faisant l'effet d'être un vil violeur.

A ce moment-là, Harry se sentait bien… même s'il s'interrogeait beaucoup et qu'il ne savait pas comment interpréter les réactions de son corps face à ce puissant plaisir que lui avait procuré Snape. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller ainsi, ne pensant plus à l'homme avec qui il était, trop focalisé sur les sensations de son corps. Comment avait-il pu s'abandonner dans les bras d'un homme qui le haïssait et que lui détestait ?

Devait-il se considérer comme bi ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas gay comme il avait toujours été attiré par des femmes et l'était toujours. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait considéré avoir une relation sexuelle avec un homme. Considérant cet état de fait, Harry repoussa l'hypothèse d'être bi. C'était sûrement humain de pouvoir prendre du plaisir lorsqu'une main ou une bouche tendre vous caressait ou vous embrassait à partir du moment où il n'y avait pas de dégoût particulier.

Du dégoût, Harry en avait éprouvé plus d'une fois pour son maître des potions depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard mais lorsqu'il avait pris conscience qu'il fallait se résigner à honorer son contrat matrimonial et respecter l'être qu'était son mari, Harry avait repoussé très loin dans sa tête la notion de dégoût. Il avait alors imaginé, tout d'abord, être avec quelqu'un d'autre, une femme… mais maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de devoir recourir à de tels subterfuges comme, il devait bien s'avouer que Snape ne le répugnait plus.

Tout était allé progressivement : en prenant conscience de la virginité de Snape, il avait employé tous ses talents pour ne pas effrayer, heurter, blesser ou vexer son professeur. Puis, devant ses uniques réactions positives lors de leur devoir conjugal, il avait été attentionné et prévenant.

Et cette nuit avait tout bouleversé encore une fois : Snape lui avait rendu son attention, avait été courtois à son tour, veillant au plaisir du jeune homme. Connaissant le caractère habituel de Snape, comment Harry aurait-il pu rester indifférent face à cet évident soucis de sa personne ?

Mais que s'était-il passé pour que l'enseignant adopte si brusquement un tout autre visage ?

Etait-ce vraiment un nouveau respect de la part du maître des potions ou ce revirement cachait-il un tout autre dessein… un objectif bien plus sombre et mesquin. L'éventualité d'un chantage revint dans l'esprit de Harry mais il ne voyait pas comment Snape pourrait mener à bien une menace sans devoir plonger avec lui dans sa malversation.

Harry se posait toujours des questions lorsqu'il entra dans la tour Gryffondor qui était déserte à cette heure-ci, à l'exception de Parvati qui travaillait près du feu sur ses parchemins à rendre au prochain cours de potion.

Harry ressentit une immense gêne en la voyant s'acharner ainsi sur ses livres et papiers. Il culpabilisait.

« Tu as bien avancé ? » s'enquit-il en allant vers elle.

Elle était visiblement très fatiguée. Ses yeux papillonnèrent en le regardant, comme si sa vision – trop longtemps concentrée sur des lignes d'écriture - devait s'accommoder à une autre image avant de pouvoir la distinguer. Elle devait avoir travaillée toute la soirée, et peut-être même durant l'après-midi, se dit-il.

« Oui ! J'en suis à plus de la moitié ! » souffla-t-elle d'un ton las. « Ca fait sept heures que je suis là-dessus. J'en ai marre ! Mais c'est tellement long avec toutes ces recherches ! Heureusement, Hermione m'a un peu aidé : elle est allée à la bibliothèque pour moi et a cherché d'autres livres qui pouvaient compléter ceux que j'avais déjà. Je veux que mon devoir soit parfait sinon _il_ pourrait me demander de le recommencer ! Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait mais il a l'air de m'en vouloir terriblement ! » conclut-elle en grimaçant.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer à ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, lui dire que c'était parce qu'elle l'avait embrassé sur la bouche alors que Snape et lui étaient mariés.

A la place, il lui répondit, « Tu sais, Snape n'a pas besoin d'une excuse pour en vouloir à quelqu'un ! Tu devais avoir été là au mauvais moment, je suppose ! Rien que le fait d'être une Gryffondor est déjà un problème pour lui ! »

Parvati émit un petit rire fatigué. « Peut-être effectivement ! » fit-elle avant de se lever doucement. « Je vais en rester là pour aujourd'hui, je suis trop fatiguée ! »

Harry lui adressa un sourire et ils marchèrent jusqu'aux portes menant à leur dortoir respectif.

« Bonne nuit Harry ! »

« Bonne nuit Parvati ! »

Harry grimpa les marches en se répétant combien Snape avait pu être injuste envers Parvati, comme si elle lui avait volé quelque chose en embrassant Harry devant lui et toute l'école, comme s'il avait été…

Harry se figea sur le haut des marches et murmura d'une voix blanche, « Jaloux ! »

Les œillades noires de Snape lui revinrent alors en mémoire, ainsi que des bribes de phrases prononcées par plusieurs personnes :

Après le baiser que lui avait donné Parvati, Ron lui avait dit _« Hou la la ! Ne regarde pas Snape ! Je crois qu'il va littéralement exploser ! »_

Lorsque Harry avait demandé comment s'était passé le cours de potion qu'il avait raté à cause de sa visite à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Ron avait répondu, _« … Il a été encore plus horrible que d'habitude. Jamais content avec personne ! Même les Serpentard s'en sont pris plein la figure, alors tu imagines !..._ _mais c'est plus la pauvre Parvati qui en a pris ! Ca doit être parce que ça ne lui a pas plu qu'elle t'embrasse après le match, parce qu'il a été odieux avec elle. Il la persécutait pour la moindre petite chose ! A peine s'il ne lui a pas donné de retenue pour motif qu'elle respirait ! Elle est sortie du cours en larmes… »_

Puis l'attitude exécrable qu'il avait eue en cours le vendredi suivant, la punition injustifiée qu'il avait donné à Parvati, la lueur démente dans son regard lorsque Harry avait défendu la jeune femme après le cours.

Et ses vociférations : _« Personne n'a le droit ! Personne n'a le droit ! »_

Harry avait pris cela comme « Personne n'a le droit de m'humilier, surtout en public ! », mais maintenant, il se demandait si ce commentaire n'était pas plutôt, « Personne n'a le droit de vous toucher à part moi ! »

Harry frissonna.

Snape s'était légèrement détendu après l'explication du jeune homme en mentionnant le pari de Parvati et Padma et la lueur démente s'était dissipée à ces mots !

_Oh Merlin !_

L'Elu commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé et les raisons de la nouvelle attitude de Snape envers lui.

Voilà pourquoi il avait voulu le dominer au lit !

Harry se rappela brusquement les mots du maître des potions tandis qu'il se fondait en lui encore et encore, _« Regardez-moi ! Je veux que vous voyiez qui vous possède ! »_

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Les mots de Snape portaient pour lui à présent une double signification : il voulait que Harry réalise totalement qui le possédait physiquement mais aussi qui possédait sa personne… comme si Harry était l'acquisition, la _possession_ de Snape et de personne d'autre.

Oui, Snape était possessif… et jaloux. Harry frissonna de nouveau. Il ne savait pas comment prendre ce constat. Devait-il en être flatté ou effrayé ? Il penchait plutôt pour le deuxième sentiment.

L'esprit confus, le Suvivant espérait tout de même que Snape n'était pas possessif au point d'en être dangereux et étouffant, sinon, leur relation qu'il avait commencé à voir comme plus amicale et paisible pourrait très certainement se transformer en véritable cauchemar.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Wormtail ?» s'écria le sang pur aux cheveux bruns qui venait de transplaner dans la caverne.

L'animagus arriva en tremblant et se prosterna aux pieds de son nouveau seigneur.

« Oui, Maître ? »

« M'apportes-tu de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui Maître ! _Il_ est en place et prêt à honorer sa mission ! Il n'attend plus que le bon moment. Il ne faudra attendre que quelques semaines à présent et vous pourrez voir Harry Potter vous être servi sur un plateau d'argent.

Avec un sourire démoniaque d'aliéné, l'homme caressa de sa main gantée le haut en argent de sa canne, représentant un serpent aux yeux verts.

Son ancien Maître Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à vaincre Harry Potter. Lui le serait et tous les sorciers du monde le craindrait après ce meurtre. Il deviendrait à tous leur Seigneur absolu.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La Grande Salle se vidait de ses derniers occupants lorsque Harry se décida à rejoindre la table des professeurs.

McGonagall et Flitwick discutaient ensemble tandis que Dumbledore répondait en souriant à quelque chose que venait de lui dire Snape.

Nerveux, Harry tenta de se détendre en prenant de profondes inspirations. La vue de Snape le mettait dans un état de forte agitation. Il ne savait plus comment le regarder ni comment réagir à son endroit depuis la nuit de plaisir qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Harry en était gêné mais Snape semblait ne pas paraître particulièrement nerveux.

A son approche, bien qu'il ne le quittât pas une seule seconde du regard, il demeura impassible.

Harry stoppa sa progression lorsqu'il fut près des deux sorciers et, se tournant vers le directeur de l'école, il demanda « Professeur Dumbledore, serait-il possible d'avoir un petit entretien avec vous ce soir ? »

Harry vit les yeux noirs de Snape se plisser, cherchant à comprendre quelle pourrait être la raison de cet entretien tandis que Dumbledore acquiesçait, « Je suis libre de te parler maintenant, Harry ! Suis-moi, nous allons aller dans mon bureau ! »

Toujours aussi anxieux face au regard fixe de son professeur de potions, le Gryffondor ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention et suivit le vieil homme.

Une fois qu'ils rentrèrent dans le bureau, Harry posa l'importante question qui s'était rappelée à lui la veille et qu'il s'était promis de poser à Dumbledore au plus tôt.

« Professeur, j'ai oublié de vous poser une question la dernière fois que nous nous sommes entretenus à propos de la menace qui pèse apparemment sur moi et je souhaiterais vous en parler. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous savez à propos du danger que j'encoure et qu'est-ce que Wormtail a à voir avec toute cette histoire ? »

« Ah ! » fit Dumbledore en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour y prendre un bonbon au citron. Il tendit le paquet à Harry qui en saisit un à son tour, « Je me demandais bien quand tu allais me poser cette question ! »

Un sourire bienveillant s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« En fait, je dois bien t'avouer que je ne sais pratiquement rien à propos de ce danger ! »

Perplexe, Harry fronça les sourcils mais attendit la suite.

« Entre nous, je pense que les gens ont trop tendance à faire confiance aux prophéties… même si Cassandra Trelawney était une médium très populaire en son temps et qu'il est vrai qu'elle avait un talent que peu de gens contestent… Sa prophétie faisait mention d'un danger qui planerait au-dessus de toi et qui se déroulerait au court des six premiers mois suivants ton dix-septième anniversaire, comme nous te l'avons déjà dit. Nous savions aussi que ce danger n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort. Ca, c'est une certitude ! Il était dit que si tu survivais jusqu'à ta majorité, un sorcier pouvant se transformer en rongeur contribuerait grandement à ta mort et que, seul le fils unique de la sorcière Eileen Prince serait capable de te sauver. Et comme tu dois le savoir, Eileen Prince était la mère de Severus ! »

Harry hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Bien sûr, lorsque la prophétie a été énoncée, nous ne savions pas que le sorcier pouvant se transformé en rongeur était Peter Pettigrew. Moi-même, je n'ai su qu'il était un animagus qu'à la fin de ta troisième année à Poudlard ! Autrement, nous n'en savons pas plus ! » finit par dire Dumbledore, laissant Harry aussi en déroute que lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le bureau directorial.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Où est Hermione ? » demanda Harry à son ami aux cheveux roux.

« A la bibliothèque ! Elle continue de chercher des livres pour Parvati ! Au début, j'ai été surpris qu'elle l'aide comme ça ! Parce que quand parfois elle se met en tête que si elle nous aide trop, c'est comme si c'était elle qui faisait nos devoirs, elle ne nous aide plus ! Mais là, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne '_cautionnait pas l'attitude du professeur Snape_' – je cite – '_qu'il avait été exagéré la punition que Parvati ne méritait pas_' donc elle l'assiste dans son travail !

Harry se dit vaguement qu'il aurait peut-être dû suivre l'exemple d'Hermione, mais en même temps, il préférait que ce soit la jeune sorcière qui aide Parvati. Il savait qu'avec Hermione, Parvati avait plus de chance de rendre un excellent devoir qu'avec lui.

Harry avait parlé à ses deux amis de l'attitude plus _bienveillante_ qu'avait eu Snape avec lui lors de leur dernière nuit – en omettant pourtant de mentionner le plaisir intense qu'il avait connu, ainsi que la passion qui avait saisi le corps de Snape lors de cette union. Il avait simplement dit qu'il n'avait pas eu à se battre verbalement, que Snape avait été plus accueillant et respectueux, plus compréhensif et qu'à la fin, il n'avait pas jeté son étudiant dehors en hurlant.

Il avait aussi mentionné sa suspicion de jalousie et Hermione avait acquiescé en lui disant « C'est ce que je pense aussi ! Ca se voit quand il te regarde ! Même s'il essaie de ne pas montrer ce qu'il éprouve et, parfois – rarement -, on arrive à déceler ses pensées. Mais ce qui le trahit, c'est qu'il ne semble pas être conscient du nombre de fois où il te fixe ! »

A ces dernières paroles, Harry avait baissé les yeux, embarrassé. Il était de plus en plus perdu et sa confusion ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter de sitôt. Il avait tellement connu le mépris, le sarcasme et la haine de son maître des potions à son égard qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer d'autres sentiments de sa part.

Ne relevant pas la gêne de son ami, Hermione avait continué, « J'avais discerné sa jalousie une ou deux fois quand il pensait ne pas être observé, et j'ai bien vu qu'il ne te regardait pas toujours comme avant... même s'il en est agacé, je pense. Rien qu'au déjeuner, il ne t'a presque pas quitté des yeux ! Il ne s'en est rendu compte qu'à la fin du repas et là, il s'est détourné avec ce qui semblait être du dégoût envers lui-même et ne t'a plus jamais dévisagé. Mais j'ai remarqué que ça se voyait qu'il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas t'observer à nouveau : une de ses mains était crispée sur sa serviette, l'autre sur son verre, un muscle de sa joue tressautait et il serrait les mâchoires, le regard contrarié fixé sur les élèves de sa maison. »

Ron et Harry avaient écarquillé les yeux de concert en entendant cette description qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas noté alors qu'ils avaient surveillé Snape plusieurs fois durant le repas.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré son regard ! » avait protesté Harry, stupéfait.

« Comment tu arrives à voir tout ça Hermione ? » avait demandé en même temps le rouquin, éberlué.

Hermione secoua gentiment la tête en se tournant vers son ami aux cheveux noirs, « C'est évident pourtant ! C'est parce qu'il ne te regarde que lorsqu'il sait que ton attention n'est pas fixée sur lui ! Et malgré tout, il arrive à rester très discret ! Je crois que seul Dumbledore et moi avons noté son attitude… Ses réactions sont vraiment très subtiles mais si on l'observe bien, on arrive à les remarquer et à comprendre son humeur ! Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas ! »

La jeune femme s'était ensuite tournée vers Ron et, tout en émettant un petit rire, avait lancé « Et puis, j'ai une très bonne vue ! »

En se tournant encore vers l'Elu, elle avait conclut plus sérieusement, « Je crois que ça va aller mieux entre vous maintenant, Harry ! »

Le regard brun d'Hermione avait semblé s'éclairer d'une lueur triomphante et conspiratrice à ces derniers mots mais cela avait été tellement fugace que Harry avait cru l'avoir rêvé.

Taquin, Ron avait lancé un défi à Hermione en lui disant « Et moi, es-tu capable de décrypter mon expression ? »

Harry et Hermione s'étaient tournés vers lui et l'avaient fixé un court instant.

Harry avait étouffé son rire en le transformant en petite toux et Hermione avait rougi – le plaisir et la gêne lui colorant les joues.

Ron n'avait même pas essayé de déguiser l'intérêt flagrant qu'il éprouvait pour son amie et, étant donné son sourire persistant, il n'en était pas peu satisfait.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le mercredi suivant, les élèves de l'école se passait le mot faisant état de l'épouvantable humeur dans lequel se trouvait le redouté maître des potions.

« Asseyez-vous à vos places en silence et commencez à préparer vos chaudrons ! » siffla Snape tandis qu'ils entraient.

Il lui était inutile d'ordonner le silence à chaque cours comme, avec Snape, les élèves se faisaient le plus discret possible, souhaitant ainsi éviter son attention.

Parvati semblait s'être légèrement tassée sur elle-même alors qu'elle sortait ses huit rouleaux de parchemin afin de les disposer sur sa table, à la vue de son professeur.

Les remarquant, il s'approcha rapidement de la paillasse de Parvati et la toisa de toute sa hauteur, l'air vicieusement goguenard.

Harry, qui fixait son _mari_, serra les dents.

Sans prononcer une seule parole mais le regard triomphant, Snape agrippa les rouleaux qu'elle lui tendait et se détourna pour regagner son bureau.

« Vous noterez que les instructions sont au tableau. Vous irez chercher les ingrédients qu'il vous faut pour réaliser cette potion qui stimule l'esprit, un par un et d'une manière un peu spéciale aujourd'hui ! »

A ces mots, chaque élève arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et releva la tête vers Snape, étonné. Tous les regards se pétrifièrent devant l'expression féroce que portait son visage cireux.

Snape prit son temps pour ajouter, se délectant visiblement des mines blafardes, des mains tremblantes et des cœurs qui battaient à tout rompre de ses étudiants.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de vous tester ! »

Harry sentit ses intestins fondre à l'intérieur de son ventre et vit que Ron semblait éprouver le même mal-être, contrairement à Hermione dont les yeux brillaient d'une excitation difficilement contenue.

« Vous êtes maintenant en septième et dernière année, vos NEWTs vous attendent au mois de juin prochain et ensuite, vous commencerez votre vie active. Plus personne ne sera derrière vous pour s'assurer que vous faites les choses correctement ! Plus personne ne pourra rectifier vos pathétiques erreurs – qui seront très nombreuses, je n'en ai aucun doute – et vous ne pourrez plus vous cacher derrière vos professeurs. En résumé, vous serez obligés d'être face à vos responsabilités et obligés de vous rendre compte qu'en définitive, vous n'êtes tous que de sombres idiots ! »

Le sourire mauvais de Snape s'étira et Harry entendit Ron grogner doucement. Lui aussi sentait son sang bouillir.

Comment avait-il pu se sentir aussi confus face à Snape ? Aussi interrogateur face à ses sentiments ? Aussi naïf d'avoir pensé que Snape avait pu changer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour devenir plus respectueux ?

L'homme poursuivit, « Je vais faire l'appel ! Quand je prononcerai votre nom, vous viendrez à mon bureau et vous devrez… »

Snape fit une pause, savourant visiblement la situation, avant de reprendre, « … répondre correctement à mes interrogations pour réussir à gagner vos ingrédients. A chaque question sans réponse ou réponse fausse, vous ne gagnerez pas tous vos ingrédients. Sans la totalité d'entre eux, vous ne pourrez pas réaliser votre potion. Vous aurez donc un zéro ! »

Des murmures horrifiés se firent entendre. Les mines blêmes se regardaient, les yeux trahissaient tout l'effroi qu'ils éprouvaient. Seule Hermione semblait trembler de trépignement sous l'effet du challenge, bien qu'elle fût compatissante pour les autres.

Harry se tourna vers Draco qui semblait lui aussi plus pâle que d'habitude. A ce constat, Harry s'en trouva légèrement rasséréné.

Puis, son regard vert rencontra celui d'onyx de son professeur et il frissonna. Snape le regardait avec une expression de méchanceté féroce et, à ce moment-là, Harry ne douta plus que l'enseignant le haïssait encore ardemment.

Tour à tour, les élèves passaient au bureau de Snape. Ils n'avaient besoin que de cinq ingrédients pour réaliser cette potion mais l'épreuve que Snape leur infligeait leur paraissait insurmontable comme ses questions étaient vicieuses. A l'évidence, il faisait exprès de choisir des questions ambigües et difficiles, souhaitant entendre leur bégaiement, voir les furieuses colorations des joues, la sueur ruisseler sur les visages catastrophés ou pire encore, les larmes contenues faire briller leurs yeux.

A cet instant, Harry l'exécrait plus que tout.

Sous les yeux de tous leurs camarades de classe, Harry vit passer ses amis devant le bureau du directeur des Serpentard, Hermione qui obtint tous les ingrédients et commença à préparer sa potion, Neville qui ne réussit à répondre correctement qu'à une question et qui tourna les talons les lèvres tremblantes et le teint livide. Quelques Serpentard étaient passés et Harry avait la gorge serrée et l'estomac noué, malgré sa rage au ventre.

Il était injustement évident que Snape posait des questions plus faciles aux élèves de sa Maison, réservant les plus ardues et les plus tortueuses aux Gryffondor.

Le Survivant avait vu Malfoy lui lancé un regard moqueur et victorieux lorsque celui-ci avait rejoint sa place, les mains chargées de ses ingrédients. A ses côtés, Crabbe et Goyle riaient stupidement en regardant Harry, ne semblant pas réaliser qu'ils n'avaient gagné aucun ingrédient et auraient donc un zéro.

Nott passa ensuite puis Pansy Parkinson qui ramena l'intégralité de ses ingrédients.

A chaque élève qui passait, Ron et Harry devenaient de plus en plus pâle.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait déjà émincé son gros navet et s'attaquait à écaler un œuf de Runespoor.

« Potter ! » appela Snape d'un ton qui trahissait sa jubilation.

Harry ne sut pourquoi il repensa à ses paroles en cet instant mais sa supplication lors de leur dernière étreinte lui revint en mémoire, _« Fais-moi jouir ! »_ et il rougit furieusement.

Snape prit sa rougeur pour de la panique et il en conçut visiblement une joie sadique.

« Potter, » répéta-t-il lorsque l'interpelé se trouva devant lui, à son bureau. « Vous allez m'indiquer qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

C'était mot pour mot ce que l'enseignant avait demandé à Harry lors de son premier jour en classe lorsqu'il avait onze ans.

Harry jubila à son tour. Apparemment, Snape voulait l'humilier de nouveau et pensait qu'il ne saurait toujours pas réponse à cette question mais il allait de ce pas le détromper.

Ravi, Harry se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de répondre en ayant l'air de se donner du temps pour réfléchir avant de parler. Lui aussi souhaitait savourer le désenchantement de Snape face à sa réponse exacte. Elle serait peut-être la seule qu'il serait capable de donner.

« Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant, _Monsieur_ ! »

Les yeux de Snape s'élevèrent lentement de sa bouche à ses yeux verts. Il avait l'air excessivement contrarié.

Sur le bureau, les mains de Snape poussèrent le navet vers son étudiant, paraissant assurément rechigner à exécuter ce mouvement.

Intérieurement Harry sourit avec délice, avant de sentir de nouveau la nervosité le saisir devant la seconde question que Snape avait paru soupeser pour en approuver la difficulté avant de la poser.

« Quelle potion ne supporte ni la lumière du jour, ni le dioxygène de l'air et qui ne peut se préparer que si la température ambiante se trouve entre 8 et 12° C ? Vous me citerez également ses effets. »

Le coin des lèvres de Snape frémissaient, comme s'il retenait un sourire.

Harry se racla la gorge et crispa ses orteils dans ses chaussures pour s'empêcher de bondir de joie.

Il avait lu un article dans un des magazines de potions de Snape cet été alors que le gros titre faisait mention des améliorations opérées pour la potion Tue-loup que prenait Remus Lupin. S'ennuyant et étant intéressé pour Remus, Harry avait lu l'article qui parlait de cette fameuse potion qui nécessitait des conditions particulières pour son élaboration et qui n'était autre que…

« L'_Adversus_ _Lupus Mutatio_, Professeur ! Cette potion, prise dans les vingt quatre heures avant la transformation d'un homme en loup-garou empêche cette mutation physique. Mais elle n'empêche que le corps de changer. L'esprit du loup-garou reste lui inchangé, féroce et meurtrier. »

Harry vit Snape blêmir et il ajouta par pur sadisme, « Elle complète la potion Tue-loup qui n'empêche pas la transformation du corps mais garde la lucidité de la personne. »

Grimaçant de mécontentement, Snape poussa vers lui l'œuf de Runespoor.

Harry et Snape se regardaient tous deux avec défi.

« Quel est l'ingrédient principal du philtre de paix ? »

« La poudre de pierre de lune ! »

Souriant diaboliquement, Harry se vit attraper le tentacule de Murlap séché que Snape n'était pas prompt à lui donner.

« Si je vous dit « scarabées, racines de gingembre et bile de tatou », que me répondez-vous ? »

« Potion d'aiguise-méninges ! »

Cette préparation, ils l'avaient réalisé en quatrième année. Apparemment, Snape pensait vraiment que Harry n'avait jamais rien retenu de ses cours.

Cette fois-ci, Harry dut prendre la plume de Jobarbille des mains crispées de son enseignant. Il ne lui manquait qu'un ingrédient.

« Quelle sera la matière du chaudron si je veux préparer l'antidote du poison connu sous le nom d'_Aspirevi_ ? »

Le maître des potions sourit de nouveau d'un air narquois. Jamais il n'avait mentionné ce poison comme il venait d'être découvert. Il l'avait lu lui-même dans son dernier _Potions_ _magazine_ qui en parlait en exclusivité et doutait que son élève y soit abonné.

Harry, de son côté, ne croyait pas en sa chance : la veille au soir, comme tous les autres élèves de Gryffondor de son année, il avait aidé la pauvre Parvati à éplucher les derniers livres et magazines qu'il lui fallait pour compléter son exposé sur les couleurs des potions, leurs noms, propriétés et leurs potions aux effets inverses dont les poisons et leurs antidotes. Harry en avait vu des livres passer entre ses doigts et avait lu pour Parvati, l'article mentionnant le dernier poison trouvé en date et qui était celui que Snape venait d'épeler. Harry jubila, il n'aurait pas zéro.

« L'antidote de l'_Aspirevi_ ne se prépare pas dans un chaudron, Professeur, mais dans une étuve à chaleur sèche ! »

Harry vit Snape entrouvrir la bouche avec horreur avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Dans ses yeux noirs, il pouvait voir que l'homme ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devait donner la vessie de dragon à son élève mais, manifestement, il ne voulait pas la lui tendre.

« Comment savez-vous cela Monsieur Potter ? » fit Snape d'une voix blanche.

Harry enfonça le clou en répondant, « Oh c'est grâce à vous, _Monsieur_ ! Si vous n'aviez pas donné cette punition à Parvati, je ne l'aurais pas su ! »

Se délectant de sa réponse et des yeux sombres qui le fixaient, les paupières maintenant plissées laissant entrevoir une fente meurtrière, il assena le coup final en mentant sur sa source d'informations (s'il savait que les Gryffondor avaient aidé Parvati à finir à temps son devoir, il lui aurait rendu sans le lire et en mettant un zéro à tous les rouge et or de septième année), « C'est elle qui m'en a parlé ! Nous avons beaucoup discuté _ensemble_ dernièrement ! Elle est très sympathique et sociable en plus d'être jolie ! »

« _Potter_ _!_ » siffla Snape, menaçant.

Mais Harry ne tint pas compte de son interruption.

« Pourriez-vous me donner maintenant la vessie de dragon pour que je puisse commencer ma potion, _Monsieur_ ? »

Harry jubilait atrocement. Il se sentait puissant face à son enseignant pour une fois. Il avait le contrôle de la situation et faisait échouer lamentablement les plans de Snape. L'homme avait voulu l'humilier devant toute la classe et avait voulu le voir ne rien pouvoir préparer pendant que d'autres, comme Hermione, créaient leur potion. Mais à présent, Snape ne pouvait réfuter ses connaissances en potions et était obligé de s'avouer vaincu devant tous les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Derrière lui, Malfoy devait fulminer.

« Non ! »

Harry crut avoir mal entendu. « Pardon ? »

« Je vous ai dit non, Potter ! Il est hors de question que je vous donne cette vessie ! Vous avez mal répondu à ma question ! »

« Pas du tout ! » réfuta Harry, sentant la colère le gagner.

« Je vous avais demandé en quelle matière était fait le contenant de l'antidote et non pas quel était le contenant ! »

« Vous avez essayé de me piéger et j'ai déjoué votre piège ! » rétorqua Harry qui fulminait maintenant, prêt à sauter à la gorge de son professeur. « Vous avez parlé de chaudron alors que l'antidote de l'_Aspirevi_ n'est jamais préparé dans un chaudron. Les étuves sont toujours fabriquées de la même manière. Elles ne sont standards et ne sont pas composées avec une matière particulière ! »

Derrière Harry, tous les souffles étaient retenus. On ne pouvait entendre que les petits bouillonnements des potions en préparation…

… Et les raclements lents mais menaçants des pieds de la chaise de Snape lorsqu'il se remit debout, redressant sa tête d'un air hautain.

« Surveillez votre ton, Potter ! » siffla-t-il, l'expression du visage assassine et autoritaire. « Je vous ai testé et vous avez échoué ! Retournez à votre place ! Weasley, c'est à votre tour ! »

« J'ai correctement répondu ! »

« Weasley ! » appela-t-il encore d'un ton beaucoup plus cinglant, ne prêtant pas attention à Harry qui était rouge de colère.

« J'ai correctement répondu ! » répéta l'Elu, avec plus d'impatience et de sécheresse dans la voix.

« Ca suffit, Potter ! » cracha Snape en se tournant vivement vers lui cette fois-ci. « Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois : Retournez à votre place ! »

« Non ! Donnez-moi cette vessie, _Professeur _! »

Harry entendit des gémissements apeurés derrière lui.

A côté de son ami furibond, Ron ne savait pas où se mettre et se tordait nerveusement les mains.

Snape dévisagea un instant Harry avec rage, ne semblant plus être capable de contrôler les tremblements de ses mains qui serraient tellement la vessie de dragon qu'elle s'écrasa entre ses doigts.

« Cela fera vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue avec Filch ce soir à 18h ! »

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer comme la potion de Draco Malfoy venait d'exploser.

Snape se tourna immédiatement vers lui et se précipita pour atténuer les dégâts.

En effet, le jeune Serpentard avait été tellement hypnotisé par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui entre son ennemi de toujours et son directeur de Maison qu'il avait oublié de diminuer son feu et avait lâché, par inadvertance, le tentacule de Murlap ce qui avait amené l'explosion.

Lorsque la cloche sonna indiquant la fin des cours, Snape s'occupait toujours des brûlures des Serpentard et avait envoyé les plus atteints à l'infirmerie.

La journée d'école était terminée et la salle se vidait. Harry vit ses amis partir en lui adressant des regards compatissants ou inquiets. Puis, peu à peu, il vit les Serpentard sortir, se dirigeant pour certains dans leur salle commune et pour d'autres à l'infirmerie.

Harry se retrouva bientôt seul avec Snape dans la classe, le cœur débordant toujours de rage.

Snape le remarqua et, de sa baguette, fit claquer la porte de la salle pour ne pas avoir de témoin.

Il s'avança alors vers Harry d'un pas furieux et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut arrivé à quelques millimètres de son élève.

« Ne refaites jamais cela, Potter ! Ne contestez jamais plus mes décisions devant la classe, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Je ne l'aurais pas fait si vos décisions avaient été justes ! Mais elles ne le sont pas ! J'avais répondu correctement ! »

« Taisez-vous petit imbécile ! » s'écria Snape en l'attrapant par le haut de sa robe de sorcier. « _Je_ suis le professeur et _vous_ êtes l'élève alors vous me devez obéissance ! »

Snape avait bien insisté sur la prononciation des pronoms personnels et souhaitait manifestement vouloir garder le dessus mais Harry se révolta.

« _Vous_ êtes peut-être le professeur mais il n'empêche que j'avais correctement répondu à votre test et que vous auriez dû me donner cette vessie ! J'avais le droit de préparer cette potion ! Mais vous détestez tellement les Gryffondor… »

« Je vous ai dit de vous TAIRE ! »

« … Et vous me détestez particulièrement moi pour être le fils de James Potter… »

« Cela suffit ! »

« … Et pour être votre mari non consentant… Et pour Parvati… »

Snape grogna en entendant le prénom de l'Indienne.

« Pourquoi me parlez-vous d'elle ? » haleta-t-il, agressif. La lueur démente était revenue partiellement dans son regard noir. « Avez-vous quelque chose à m'avouer ? Avez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher ? »

Au fur et à mesure que l'homme parlait, sa voix devenait de plus en douce et basse – ce qui, chez lui, n'était pas bon signe.

« Non ! » rétorqua Harry en tentant de se dégager de la poigne de son professeur. En vain. « Mais je sais ce que vous pensez d'elle ! Je sais que vous lui en voulez ! »

Snape grogna encore. Son visage était tellement proche de celui de Harry maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il aurait pu compter les pores parsemant sa peau cireuse et son cœur rata un battement. Sa bouche devint soudain extrêmement sèche, ses mains très moites et il se rendit compte qu'ils se touchaient presque. Les yeux verts se posèrent sur les lèvres fines avant de revenir vers les yeux noirs puis faire le chemin inverse avant de le fixer encore une fois.

Harry vit que les yeux onyx avaient également réalisé à quel point ils se trouvaient à proximité. Un lourd silence pesait dans la pièce mais ils en étaient inconscients. La fureur s'était transformée en désir. Et ce désir était aussi intense que l'avait été leur rage respective.

Harry vit le visage de Snape se pencher de nouveau très légèrement vers le sien, son regard hypnotique et à demi-clos fixé sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Snape s'arrêta à un souffle à peine de sa bouche, semblant hésiter. L'homme haletait, la main toujours crispée fermement sur le tissu de son vêtement. Son autre main avait glissé sur sa hanche et la caressait inconsciemment à travers sa robe.

Son regard sombre, rempli de désir revint s'attacher à celui émeraude de son élève et se perdit dans ses profondeurs torturées par l'attente et la passion.

Harry buvait son souffle, aspirant ardemment à embrasser ces lèvres, à sentir sa langue dans sa bouche et il devinait que Snape en avait aussi très envie.

Un bruit de porte qui claque dans le couloir vint rompre cette attente et Snape se recula précipitamment puis se détourna à la hâte de Harry qui, déçu, sentit une certaine fatigue le gagner – comme si l'intensité de sa colère puis de son désir l'avaient brusquement privé de toute énergie.

« Allez-vous-en, Potter ! »

La voix était sèche, péremptoire.

Harry hésita une seconde puis, attrapant son sac sur sa paillasse, fit demi-tour et sorti prestement de la salle de classe.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La fin de la semaine fut un véritable enfer pour Harry.

Le vendredi, il se vit encore donner par Snape une retenue avec Filch pour une raison tout aussi injustifiée, son genou lui faisait affreusement mal et il était parfois pris de nausées. Sa correspondance avec le médecin qui lui avait prescrit son nouveau traitement l'avait informé que la moitié des patients traités avait également ressentie cette gêne au début. Il devrait s'habituer au traitement dans une quinzaine de jours.

Le samedi vint trop rapidement pour Harry qui sentait toujours sa colère revenir lorsqu'il pensait à l'attitude qu'avait eue Snape cette semaine en particulier.

Lorsqu'il passa les portes des appartements de Snape à 22h, il ne décolérait plus et ne savait pas s'il arriverait très bien à accomplir son devoir conjugal dans l'état où il se trouvait.

Se déshabillant dans le salon, il laissa ses vêtements comme à l'accoutumée sur une chaise devant le feu de cheminée et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre.

Là-bas, Snape l'accueillit avec un regard noir. Il était assis dans un fauteuil où il avait visiblement lu durant un long moment. Il se leva à l'arrivée de son mari.

Il ne s'était pas déshabillé et attaqua aussitôt, « Potter, en début de semaine, pourquoi vouliez-vous avoir un entretien avec Dumbledore ? »

Harry ne répliqua rien, poursuivant sa route sans s'arrêter une seule seconde jusqu'à atteindre l'homme qu'il saisit par son vêtement et, l'attirant vers lui, Harry l'embrassa avec fougue pour le faire taire. Si l'homme ajoutait à sa colère par ses questionnements qui ne le regardaient pas, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Snape émit un halètement de surprise qui se transforma bientôt en grognement de désir et d'impatience.

Sans réfléchir, Harry se mit à arracher les vêtements de Snape sans voir que l'homme l'aidait à les enlever avec autant de précipitation. Leurs bouches étaient soudées et se combattaient l'une l'autre.

Une fois qu'il fut nu, Snape agrippa les fesses de son étudiant à pleines mains et pressa son corps fermement contre le sien.

Snape but le gémissement de stupéfaction de Harry qui se mit à imiter le rythme qu'avaient pris les hanches de Snape en se frottant contre lui.

La rage qui avait pris possession de Harry avant son entrée dans les cachots s'était de nouveau transformée en désir : désir charnel mais aussi désir vengeur.

En effet, Harry souhaitait lui faire payer la semaine qu'il avait passé. De ses mains, de sa bouche, de ses dents, de sa peau et de son sexe, il allait lui faire payer ! Il allait le mener jusqu'au supplice de la convoitise, lui faire connaître les affres du tourment. Il allait le rendre fou de désir, le torturer et lui rendre tout le sadisme qu'il lui avait envoyé lors de ses cours. Snape lui avait ordonné de lui obéir car il était le professeur mais cette fois-ci, il était son mari et c'était lui qui devait le posséder cette nuit.

Il n'y avait que lui – Harry – qui pouvait se venger et venger ses camarades des exigences et de l'injustice du maître des potions. Il avait la permission de le faire et même le _devoir_ de le faire : en honorant son contrat de mariage, il était autorisé à se venger sur le corps de son _époux_ et il n'allait pas se priver de le faire.

L'incitant à reculer vers le lit, Harry fit courir ses mains agiles sur la peau de son enseignant, pressant ses fesses, caressant son dos, pinçant ses mamelons, tout en pressant toujours son corps contre le sien et en continuant de dévorer sa bouche ardente.

Sentant que le bord du lit cognait contre les genoux du professeur, Harry le repoussa avec violence et le fit basculer dos contre le matelas.

Harry le consuma un instant des yeux, se sentant l'âme d'un prédateur. Il vit Snape frissonner sous son regard et Harry vint chevaucher les cuisses de son maître des potions.

Sa langue humide partit à la découverte de sa peau blanche, striée de fines cicatrices appartenant à un passé douloureux et l'amena à se tortiller sous lui.

Il savait que le membre férocement dressé de Snape appelait sa gorge mais Harry n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le faire un jour.

Au lieu de descendre vers son sexe, la bouche du jeune homme remonta du nombril vers le torse maigre quasiment imberbe qui s'offrait à sa vue et décida de jouer avec les mamelons tendres qu'il savait si sensibles.

Snape gémissait irrésistiblement et pressa la tête de son partenaire contre son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant très rapidement au rythme de sa respiration frénétique.

Harry sourit, incontrôlablement heureux de susciter autant de plaisir. Il se sentait désiré et désirable comme il ne l'avait jamais senti auparavant et sa soif de vengeance s'en trouvait tarie.

Ses mouvements se firent plus doux, plus tendres, bien que toujours passionnés et il reprit de plus bel l'exploration du corps de son _mari._

Bientôt, sentant que Snape n'était plus qu'hypersensibilité, il prit possession de son corps, sentant monter au cœur de son ventre une chaleur qui se répandait dans ses veines.

Les yeux de Harry plongés dans ceux de Snape qui ne le quittaient plus, il se mût en lui inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignissent l'orgasme.

Lorsqu'il retrouva son souffle, Harry se tourna sur le côté, rencontrant les yeux noirs et impassibles qui le fixaient. Poussé par une étrange pulsion, Harry tendit une main hésitante. Le regard de Snape se tourna aussitôt vers elle avant de replonger vivement dans les prunelles de jade, tentant très certainement de deviner quelles étaient les intentions de son amant.

Harry, cependant, n'arrêta pas son geste et vint repousser d'un geste affectueux une mèche de cheveux noirs qui s'était collée contre sa joue rosée. Du dos de ses doigts, Harry caressa ensuite tendrement la tempe de son professeur puis le côté de sa joue, et ensuite sa mâchoire légèrement rugueuse.

Avec surprise, Harry sentit la main de son _mari_ se refermer sur la sienne avant de venir doucement poser un baiser sur sa paume ouverte.

Harry écarquilla les yeux comme Snape se redressait sur un coude, se mettant face à son étudiant, et très lentement, vint embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes, quémandant l'entrée.

Harry n'avait pas prévu ce qui arriva ensuite. Il n'avait pas prévu que cette tendresse les amènerait à s'unir une seconde fois cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pas prévu de posséder à nouveau son amant mais, par la suite, il ne l'avait pas regretté, bien au contraire.

Harry se posait toujours des questions et les semaines qui suivirent lui prouvèrent que son professeur s'en posait toujours aussi.

Durant les semaines qui passèrent, ils continuèrent à se mépriser tous les jours pour s'unir toutes les nuits des samedis. Et après chaque union, ils connaissaient une tendresse paradoxale qu'ils ne se montraient qu'à ces moments-là.

Ils étaient à présent à la mi-décembre, cela faisait trois mois et demi que Snape et lui étaient mariés et Harry se demandait s'il devait lui acheter ou non un cadeau pour noël.

« Je pense que ça serait la meilleure des choses, Harry ! » lui répondit Hermione lorsqu'il lui posa la question. « Parce que même s'il n'attend rien de toi et qu'il ne te donne rien en échange, ça lui montrera que tu penses à lui en tant que mari ou en tant que personne, si tu préfères. » ajouta-t-elle en le voyant grimacer à la mention du statut d'époux de Snape.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui acheter à ton avis ? »

« Un livre ! » répondit-elle, sûre d'elle.

C'était bien là Hermione !

« Pourquoi un livre ? Il en a déjà des tas ! Et je ne saurais pas lequel choisir étant donné que je ne sais pas ce qu'il a déjà ! »

« Moi je sais celui que tu pourrais lui offrir ! »

En voyant son ami hausser un sourcil interrogateur, la jeune sorcière lui expliqua, « Je l'ai souvent vu emprunter le même livre à la bibliothèque ! Et j'ai aussi vu le regard qu'il lui lançait ! Je peux te dire qu'il veut ce livre ! »

« Mais alors pourquoi il ne l'a pas acheté s'il le veut tellement ? »

« Parce qu'il est introuvable ! »

« Alors comment ferais-je pour le trouver s'il est introuvable ? »

« Je l'ai vu au 12, Grimmauld Place ! »

« A l'ancien QG ? » s'exclama Harry, totalement surpris.

« Exactement ! »

« Mais Snape ne voudra jamais accepté un livre ayant appartenu à Sirius ! »

« Ce livre n'appartenait pas à Sirius mais à Regulus, ça fera peut-être une différence. Ecoute Harry, tu devrais tenter de le lui donner – sauf si tu souhaites conserver ce livre -, en lui expliquant d'où il vient et lui laisser le choix de l'accepter ou de le refuser. Au moins, tu auras fait le geste ! »

Harry réfléchit un long moment avant de hocher affirmativement la tête.

« Je crois que tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire mais je vais aussi lui acheter quelques autres petites choses auxquelles j'avais pensé ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de hausser un sourcil interrogateur et Harry lui dit, « Je sais qu'il est amateur de thé. Je l'ai souvent vu en boire et je sais quel est le goût qu'il préfère ! Je connais une boutique sur Diagon Alley qui vend un thé d'excellente qualité. Je vais leur envoyer Hedwige pour une commande. Je préfère acheter ça en plus au cas où il refuse le livre. Je sais aussi qu'il adore le chocolat. A chaque fois que je suis entré dans ses appartements, j'ai vu une grosse boîte pratiquement vide sur la table et ce n'était jamais la même boîte ! »

Harry sourit à Hermione qui le lui rendit. Il y avait un quelque chose de rassurant de savoir que Snape pouvait lui aussi avoir une petite faiblesse. Ils avaient l'habitude de le voir tellement maître de lui-même ordinairement que cela le rendait plus humain.

« Et c'est sur quoi ce livre ? » demanda l'Elu, en notant mentalement qu'il fallait qu'il appelle Kreature pour lui fournir le livre. Harry ne dirait pas à l'elfe qu'il souhaitait donner le livre auquel cas il était sûr que Kreature se lamenterait inlassablement sur le fait qu'il était mal de donner les affaires de son ancien maître à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Il s'intitule 'Sorts et Incantations de tout âge et Aide à leur création' d'Isabeau et Charles Mayus. Il est très intéressant et très complet au sujet des sorts et contre-sorts de l'ancienne et la nouvelle magie, ainsi que les étapes et techniques pour créer des sortilèges. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Il faudra que j'y jette un coup d'œil aussi. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air intéressant ! »

Cette année, le 25 décembre tombait un jeudi. Il savait que Snape allait retourner au manoir pendant les vacances. Il lui en avait parlé deux jours auparavant, lui signifiant avec raideur qu'étant son mari, Harry devait le suivre et passer les vacances avec lui.

Harry espérait cependant que ses vacances d'hiver ne se passeraient pas comme celles d'été mais il veillerait à ce qu'elles soient différentes comme lui se sentait différent. La relation qu'il avait avec son _époux_ était également différente.

Harry savait aussi qu'Hermione allait passer les fêtes chez les Weasley qui avaient agrandi leur maison temporairement en vue d'accueillir la jeune femme et ses parents. Ceux-ci souhaitaient fébrilement découvrir ce qu'était un noël en compagnie de sorciers et, surtout, voulaient connaître la famille dont leur parlait si souvent leur fille.

Harry aurait adoré passé noël avec tout ce monde mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir passer ses vacances avec son _mari_. De plus, Snape – à sa grande surprise – avait accepté l'invitation de Madame Weasley et ils se rendraient au Terrier pour fêter la nouvelle année. Les parents d'Hermione ne seraient plus là-bas mais Harry avait cru comprendre que Dumbledore viendrait aussi le 31 au soir. Harry avait hâte d'y être !

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Seul dans les appartements de ses cachots, l'homme vêtu de noir faisait les cent pas, l'estomac atrocement noué. Il se tordait les mains tout en réfléchissant. Mais plus il réfléchissait, plus il s'angoissait et s'énervait.

La prophétie disait qu'un danger mortel planerait au-dessus de son mari dans les six mois suivants son dix-septième anniversaire et que _lui_ seul le sauverait.

Snape se passa une main excédée dans les cheveux et soupira.

Même lorsqu'il avait été rongé par l'amertume et la rage que ce mariage forcé avait créé en lui, il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi _lui seul_ était capable de le sauver ?

Connaissant le karma et l'impudence de Harry, il savait qu'il devrait encore le suivre partout pour éviter qu'il ne se fourre encore dans une situation inextricable et dangereuse !

Mais son anniversaire avait eu lieu presque cinq mois auparavant et il ne leur restait qu'un bon mois au maximum à présent.

Snape ferma les yeux et crispa les poings. Il avait l'impression que le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules et qu'une chape de glace venait de l'ensevelir.

Une peur insidieuse s'était emparée de son corps à la pensée de cette menace. Il s'agissait de la même frayeur qui l'avait tenaillé sans relâche chaque fois qu'il avait dû se tenir en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne soit vaincu.

_« Harry ! » _souffla la voix tremblante du maître des potions dans son salon.

Il avait exécré le gamin au-delà du raisonnable, avait haït l'adolescent insupportable, avait détesté le jeune homme et ne le souffrait toujours pas. Mais…

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de ressentir d'autres sentiments pour lui.

De la tendresse à quelques occasions.

Ce qui pouvait ressembler à une lueur d'affection, de temps en temps.

Du respect, rarement.

Et de la peur. Beaucoup de peur. De la peur pour lui. De la peur pour sa vie.

Snape écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'une douleur intolérable distillait son venin dans son cœur.

Réalisant soudain quelque chose, sa tasse de thé glissa entre ses doigts tremblants mais il n'en eut cure. Intérieurement ravagé, il se précipita hors de ses appartements en un clin d'œil, bien décidé à en avoir le cœur net.

En courant et à bout de souffle, il atteignit le troisième étage et ouvrit à la volée la porte de la salle de classe qui servait pour les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_« Non ! Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! »_ gémit-il en espérant que son doute ne serait pas fondé.

Sa baguette tendue obligea la porte d'un placard à s'ouvrir et il attendit que l'épouvantard sorte, le cœur battant.

Devant ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il vit Harry le regarder, implorant. Un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton et gouttant peu à peu sur le sol. Son cœur manqua un battement tandis qu'il vit le jeune sorcier trébucher comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus porter son poids. Il vit ses yeux perdre leur éclat de vie avant que son mari ne s'effondre à ses pieds.

Snape retint son souffle, catastrophé.

_Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?_

_A suivre…_


	11. Vacances au manoir – Partie 1

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **: **Les lieux, personnages, ainsi que l'histoire de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi et je ne fais pas de profits en publiant cette histoire.

**Warning** **: **Slash de rating M ; relations physiques pas vraiment consenties même s'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un viol ; langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les événements produits dans le tome 6 (et donc 7) comme son écriture avait été commencée avant la sortie de ce tome.**

**Traduction** **: Wormtail :** Queudver.

**Pomona Sprout : **Pomona Chourave.

**NdA** **: **Coucou ! Comme la dernière fois, j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre après avoir publié le précédent et je suis totalement ébahie (mais heureuse) de voir que j'arrive à avancer si vite (j'ai même avancé au niveau du chapitre 12 !). En reprenant l'écriture de mes fics, je ne pensais pas que ma motivation serait revenue comme ça ! Mais j'aime bien écrire cette histoire, donc ça aide. Je crois que, pour l'instant, c'est celle que j'ai préféré écrire (bien que j'aie aussi aimé écrire les autres). J'ai encore plein d'idées supplémentaires qui m'arrivent lorsque j'y songe ou que je suis en train de l'écrire.

Quelqu'un m'a demandé combien il y aurait de chapitres en tout. C'est un peu difficile de répondre. En fait, je ne sais pas trop. Comme mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, je peux dire que l'histoire ne contiendra pas 50 chapitres mais j'ai encore à en écrire quelques uns.

Les dates des vacances, de noël, du jour de l'an et de l'anniversaire de Severus sont exactes comme j'ai regardé les calendriers de 1997 et de 1998 pour plus de véracité.

Aussi, j'ai utilisé un peu de Latin avec un dictionnaire Français/Latin en ligne comme je n'ai jamais étudié le Latin de ma vie alors soyez indulgents si vous vous y connaissez un peu ou beaucoup et que vous notez une inexactitude -)

Pour une fois, j'ai relu mon chapitre et corrigé les fautes donc il ne devrait pas ou peu y en avoir.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 11 : Vacances au manoir – Partie 1**

Contrarié, le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait Wormtail répondre à une missive d'un de leur fidèle envoyée par hibou.

Il avait contacté les mangemorts qui avaient servi feu-Lord Voldemort mais n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès, ce qui le mettait dans un état de rage insupportable.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas autant de pouvoir que n'avait eu l'homme à la face de serpent quand celui-ci avait été encore en vie. Il ne possédait pas son « _charisme »_, ni son influence ce qui était un obstacle considérable dans sa quête du pouvoir.

Personne n'avait peur de prononcer son nom… Pas encore.

Le fait d'avoir été un serviteur sous les ordres de l'ancien mage noir l'avait également desservi car ses anciens _« collègues »_ ne le voyaient majoritairement pas prendre le rôle de leur Maître. Ils ne souhaitaient pas servir quelqu'un qui avait été, en quelque sorte, leur égal, quelqu'un qu'ils avaient vu s'agenouiller, trembler parfois, balbutier des excuses après l'échec d'une mission.

Mais il leur ferait oublier !

Avec l'aide de Wormtail et du jeune Kieran Rosier qui se trouvait en cinquième année à Poudlard, il réussirait à capturer et tuer Harry Potter. Tout était prêt en ce sens. Rosier s'en était occupé. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps maintenant avant que le piège ne se mette en marche.

Malgré sa victoire face à son ancien Maître, Potter n'était pas de taille à lutter contre lui. Il n'avait pas son expérience, ni sa cruauté. Il ne possédait pas non plus ses connaissances en magie noire et n'avait pas ce lien avec le jeune sorcier qui avait mené Voldemort à sa perte. De plus, Potter aurait l'effet de surprise. Lui serait prêt et l'attendrait. Potter n'aurait même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé qu'il serait déjà frappé par le sort mortel.

Harry Potter était condamné et sa mort lui apporterait le soutien de nouveaux serviteurs qu'il ne possédait pas encore.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Assis dans l'un des fauteuils confortables de la salle des professeurs, le professeur Snape remit sur la table l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il venait de terminer de lire.

Il soupira intérieurement en entendant Pomona Sprout faire à nouveau l'éloge des merveilleuses mandragores qui poussaient doucement, des formidables asphodèles qui prenaient formes, des splendides branchiflores qui grossissaient dans ses bassins comme s'ils étaient encore en Méditerranée et des incroyables dictames qui seraient bientôt prêtes à être récoltées. La professeure de botanique était toujours intarissable sur la matière qu'elle enseignait. Bien évidemment, intérieurement, Severus était perpétuellement ravi lorsqu'elle lui apportait des ingrédients pour ses potions comme elle lui en donnait toujours plus que nécessaire pour ses cours et il pouvait donc en garder pour les besoins de ses propres expérimentations mais il devait alors subir son inlassable babillement à propos du contenu de ses serres.

Il ne savait pas comment Flitwick arrivait à garder un constant intérêt sur la conversation de sa collègue et, pire, lui poser d'autres questions comme il était en train de le faire en cet instant présent.

Se désintéressant des professeurs d'Herbologie et de Charmes, Severus porta à ses lèvres sa tasse personnelle en céramique noire qui présentait le blason de sa Maison dont le serpent ondulait de temps à autre, et but une gorgée chaude de son thé préféré.

Son attention se porta alors sur le directeur de l'école et son adjointe qui étaient en pleine discussion sur les progrès de certains élèves en métamorphose.

« Il y a trois étudiants de septième année qui ont surpassé mes espérances, » déclara Minerva McGonagall. « Deux sont à Serdaigle et un à Gryffondor ! Je vous avais déjà parlé des deux élèves de Serdaigle. Il s'agit bien sûr de Terry Boot et Luna Lovegood. »

« Oui, je m'en souviens Minerva, » acquiesça Albus Dumbledore tout en grignotant un petit biscuit au gingembre et au citron. « Vous m'aviez notamment indiqué que Miss Lovegood pourrait très certainement être un futur animagus, après quelques années de pratique ! »

« C'est exact Dumbledore ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver les mêmes capacités chez un des élèves de ma Maison étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais montré de talent particulier dans ce domaine auparavant. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas doué en métamorphose car il a toujours eu de bonnes notes mais je suis perplexe face à ses progrès fulgurants ! »

Severus se demanda vaguement quel était cet élève de Gryffondor qui détenait des prédispositions à la transformation en animagus et il pensa aussitôt à Hermione Granger. Tout à coup, il ressentit alors un autre désintérêt total pour la conversation. Il allait focaliser son attention ailleurs lorsqu'il perçut la dernière déclaration de Minerva.

« Je soupçonne que sa confrontation ultime avec Voldemort a tout à voir là-dedans ! »

_Voldemort ? Ce n'était certainement pas Granger si sa collègue parlait de Voldemort,_ se dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Sa logique allait vers Harry mais il ne croyait pas vraiment à cette hypothèse donc il attendit la suite.

Dumbledore argua, « Je pense la même chose Minerva, d'autant plus que vous n'êtes pas la seule personne à me faire part des progrès incroyablement exponentiels de Harry ! »

Severus se redressa sur son siège, sa tasse de thé oubliée, espionnant la conversation avec un profond intérêt.

« Filius m'a dit avoir constaté une nette amélioration alors que Harry était déjà loin d'être mauvais en cours de Charmes ! Tonks m'a confirmé la parfaite maîtrise de Harry en Défense. De ses propres aveux, il doit en connaitre pratiquement autant en Défense qu'elle-même ! Elle lui a donc donné d'autres livres à étudier que celui du programme car, après lui avoir fait récemment passer un test, elle a vu qu'il le connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts. Severus ne m'a rien dit bien entendu… »

Le directeur marqua une pause et du coin de l'œil, Severus vit que la professeure de métamorphose souriait d'un air entendu comme si les deux sorciers qui conversaient avaient tous deux ajouté en même temps _« Mais vous connaissez Severus ! ». _Néanmoins, cette phrase ne fut pas prononcée à haute voix et Dumbledore continua, « … mais Tonks m'a dit que le cours en commun qu'elle avait eu avec Severus sur les potions qui réagissent avec certains sorts lui avait montré que Harry en connaissait aussi davantage en potions ».

_Je ne l'ai pas remarqué !, _se dit Severus en se demandant si le directeur ne prenait pas plutôt ses espérances envers Harry pour des réalités.

« Madame Pince m'avait parlé des nombreuses heures que Potter avait passé à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger bien avant la bataille finale » lui dit Minerva. « J'avais également entendu parler des séances assidues que son groupe - qu'ils avaient baptisé au nom de votre armée, Albus -, organisaient de plus en plus régulièrement ! »

« Oh oui ! L'Armée de Dumbledore ! » fit le vieux mage, amusé. « Tout ces efforts lui ont été payants. Mais ce qui l'a aussi poussé inconsciemment et consciemment à gagner en puissance et à s'améliorer, c'est justement ce pouvoir qu'il a dû décupler instantanément pour affronter Lord Voldemort ! Ce jour-là, sa magie a été brutalement poussée à l'extrême, lui faisant brièvement entrevoir toute son étendue. Après la bataille, il a gardé des traces de cet aperçu, même si sa magie est encore quasiment totalement brute par son manque d'expériences et de connaissances. C'est comme s'il avait ouvert une porte qui lui avait toujours été interdite jusque là et qu'il pouvait désormais l'ouvrir et la refermer à volonté. Il a aussi compris qu'il ne devait pas l'ouvrir en grand pour l'instant mais l'entrouvrir seulement pour ne pas être submergé d'un coup par la violence de son pouvoir. Il faut qu'il acquière sa magie progressivement, comme tous les sorciers !

« Effectivement ! » acquiesça le professeur McGonagall, pensive. « Il a également beaucoup gagné en maturité, particulièrement depuis un an ! »

Toujours assis dans son fauteuil, faisant semblant de siroter son thé, Severus était sceptique devant cette affirmation. Il ne pouvait réfuter que la vie du jeune homme avait dû le faire grandir plus vite que la normale et qu'il savait honorer ses responsabilités – comme celles de leur mariage, par exemple – mais quand Snape repensait à son attitude de l'été dernier ou son arrogance et son égocentrisme parfois, il doutait de cette maturité annoncée.

« S'il devient vraiment Auror, le ministère gagnera un employé talentueux ! » reprit Minerva, avec une certaine admiration dans la voix. « Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, il se pourrait qu'il réussisse d'ici quelques années à devenir un véritable animagus.

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'énoncer la question qu'il se posait, « Je me demande sous quel animal il… »

Son adjointe le coupa aussitôt en déclarant, « Un faucon ! »

« Un faucon ? » répéta le directeur, agréablement surpris.

_Un faucon !_ se dit Snape en sentant un léger flot de sa magie l'assaillir et le picoter en entendant ce mot. Il se demanda vivement pourquoi avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur la conversation comme il entendait Albus demander comment elle pouvait être aussi certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un faucon, si le stade de transformation avait brusquement tellement avancé qu'ils pouvaient deviner sa forme.

« Il y a des signes caractéristiques ! Et surtout, au dernier cours, une plume est restée dans ses cheveux. Je l'ai analysé et il s'agissait bien d'une plume de faucon ! »

« Comme c'est intéressant ! » déclara Dumbledore, enthousiaste.

_En effet_, se dit Severus qui avait toujours douté que Harry Potter soit un sorcier réellement puissant, comme beaucoup de personnes de leur communauté le croyaient. Il faudrait très certainement au jeune homme des années pour réussir à se métamorphoser intégralement en animagus. Lui – Severus -, alors qu'il avait actuellement trente sept ans, arrivait au terme de sa longue maîtrise de la métamorphose humaine en animal.

Tout sorcier était différent comme l'attestait le cas des maraudeurs mais, généralement, cet apprentissage était long.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

L'entraînement qu'il avait donné à son équipe de quidditch la veille et celui qu'il avait exercé lui-même avaient fait se réveiller la douleur dans son genou et Harry grimaça.

Il était à la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione, cherchant des informations sur un devoir que leur avait donné Tonks. A cette heure proche de la fermeture, la salle était presque vide à l'exception de Madame Pince – bien évidemment – qui était en train d'archiver des manuscrits, de Luna Lovegood qui cherchait sans succès de la documentation sur les Nargoles et Neville qui feuilletaient les nouveaux arrivages de magazines traitants de botanique. Snape était le seul professeur à être également présent mais se trouvait dans la réserve.

Harry avait l'impression que l'articulation de son genou se fendait inlassablement de part en part, lui lançant, en se faisant, des décharges électriques dans la rotule ou le brûlant comme si de la lave avait remplacé son sang. La douleur devenait de plus en plus intolérable et il agrippa le bord de bois d'une étagère comme il sentait son corps s'affaisser. Transpirant et soufflant lourdement, il se laissa aller contre les rangées de livres, reportant son poids sur les étagères et sur son genou valide.

Fort heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué sa souffrance comme Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna se trouvaient dans d'autres allées. Il ne pouvait voir Madame Pince comme son bureau n'était pas à proximité d'où il se trouvait.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentait sa bouche se remplir d'un excès de salive. Brusquement, il fut pris de nausées sous la douleur. Plié en deux, la respiration coupée, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il avait l'impression maintenant que sa rotule se tournait dans son genou, obligeant ses os à faire de même. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement que personne n'entendit.

La souffrance était telle à présent qu'il se moquait d'être vu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rejoindre l'infirmerie au plus vite et faire cesser ce mal atroce.

Lâchant ses livres dans un bruit sourd, il se traîna à moitié debout, à moitié affaissé contre les étagères, s'aidant de ses mains crispées qui agrippaient toujours les rebords de bois.

Haletant, le front ruisselant d'une sueur froide, il parvint à atteindre le bout de l'allée avec peine.

« 'Mione ! » croassa-t-il en un souffle tellement léger que personne ne pût l'entendre. « 'MIONE ! »

Cette fois, il avait crié si fort que tout le monde sursauta.

Harry pouvait entendre les talons de Madame Pince claquer contre le sol vers lui, maugréant que personne ne respectait jamais le silence dans cette pièce. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore le voir.

Hermione se précipita, ayant perçu le ton implorant qu'elle ne connaissait que trop et qui l'avait immédiatement alerté. Ron était à sa suite, tout comme Neville et Luna. Ces deux derniers avaient été alarmés par le cri de Harry car il n'était pas du tout dans la nature du jeune homme de crier ainsi – surtout dans ce lieu.

« Oh mon dieu, Harry ! » s'écria la jeune sorcière, en arrivant à son côté et en se plaçant rapidement sous son bras pour l'aider à se soutenir. Ron passa de l'autre côté, tout aussi vivement et se plaça dans la même position. « Qu'est-ce que tu es pâle ! » fit la jeune fille, extrêmement inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Luna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » interrogea Neville en même temps.

A cet instant, Snape se profila et stoppa net devant le tableau qu'offrait le trio.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec trahissant une légère anxiété, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais personne ne leur répondit. Ron et Hermione qui, eux seuls, connaissaient la source du mal de leur ami étaient bien trop occupés à se charger de lui.

« Tu vas réussir à marcher si on te tient ou tu préfères qu'on appelle ton balai ? Ou est-ce que tu veux qu'on soulève ton corps et qu'on te fasse voler jusque l'infirmerie ? » demanda précipitamment Ron.

« Peux – pas – marcher ! » haleta Harry, livide, les yeux fermés, paupières crispées sous la torture que lui infligeait son genou. « Ma'ame Pomfrey ! Ma'ame Pomfrey ! »

« Oui, Harry, on va aller voir Madame Pomfrey ! »

Aussitôt, Harry se sentit doucement soulever de terre, le genou bien soutenu et immobilisé.

Les poings contractés sur le tissu de sa robe de sorcier et les paupières toujours aussi étroitement closes, il ne vit pas les regards compatissants ou inquiets tandis qu'Hermione le faisait voler rapidement vers l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes de la petite clinique de l'école, Madame Pomfrey se précipita vers eux.

« Encore une autre crise ? Elles deviennent de plus en plus régulières ! Installez-le sur ce lit ! Je vais aller chercher le nécessaire ! »

Hermione déposa délicatement le corps de son ami sur le matelas et s'avança près de lui, posant une main sur son front crispé et mouillé et de l'autre main lui enserrait l'avant-bras pour essayer de le rassurer par sa présence.

Pendant ce temps, de sa baguette, Ron faisait remonter la jambe droite du pantalon de son ami jusqu'à mi-cuisse, après avoir élargi le tissu. Ses chaussures et sa chaussette droite avaient également disparu avant que ses pieds ne touchent le lit.

Madame Pomfrey revint à vive allure, apportant plusieurs flacons de potions.

« Buvez cela Potter ! » fit-elle en plaçant un verre rempli d'une solution mauve sur ses lèvres. « Ca va atténuer la douleur ! »

Ron et Hermione avaient pourtant l'habitude d'accomplir et d'être spectateurs de ces gestes et pourtant, ils demeuraient à chaque fois aussi inquiets. Pour ne pas gêner l'infirmière, Hermione se poussa et rejoint Ron qui se trouvait au pied du lit de Harry.

A aucun moment, ils ne prêtèrent attention à l'homme au teint cireux et aux lèvres pincées qui, légèrement en retrait, observait et écoutait attentivement tout ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant lui.

« Potter, vous n'aviez pas oublié de prendre votre traitement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Madame Pomfrey ! » répondit-il en grimaçant et en se mordant les lèvres comme elle appliquait un baume glacé sur son genou.

« Oui, je sais que ça fait mal mais ça va bientôt aller mieux… » dit la femme âgée, rassurante. « Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce traitement soit plus efficace que le précédent ? »

Harry ne répondit rien tant il souffrait sous la pression des mains pourtant douces de Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione répondit à sa place « Ca n'a pas vraiment changé ! Harry dit que le matin son genou est moins raide qu'avant et qu'il peut mieux le plier mais l'intensité de la douleur reste la même. »

Ron ajouta, « Mais il a plus souvent mal maintenant mais son médicomage lui a écrit que son mal évoluait aussi : il grandit et il n'y a pas d'autres traitements ! »

« Ils ont parlé d'amputation ! » fit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

« Jamais ! » s'écria la voix de Harry. « Pas d'amputation ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne va vous amputer ! » dit l'infirmière aussitôt en lui faisant boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve à laquelle il ne résista pas longtemps.

Ron poursuivit, « Pour l'instant, ils ne veulent pas le faire non plus à l'hôpital. Ils espèrent toujours réussir à trouver un autre traitement avant que l'évolution de ce mal ne devienne trop important… Mais en attendant, Harry souffre ! »

« Qu'a-t-il ? »

L'infirmière, Hermione et Ron sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers Snape qui avait parlé pour la première fois depuis sa question demeurée sans réponse à la bibliothèque. Tout à leur tâche et à leur inquiétude, ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'homme vêtu de noir qui s'était tapi dans un coin sombre, pourtant non loin de là.

« Oh Severus ! » fit Madame Pomfrey semblant brusquement irradier de bonheur. « Je suppose que vous avez tout entendu ? »

Ce dernier confirma ce constat d'un bref hochement de tête, l'air toujours impassible mais extrêmement attentif.

De son côté, Hermione aussi était ravie de le voir ici et de savoir qu'il était à présent au courant du mal qui rongeait son mari. Madame Pomfrey avait voulu que son patient révèle tout au maître des potions mais il avait toujours refusé de le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus aller lui en parler comme elle était forcée au secret médical. Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron avaient souvent souhaité en toucher deux mots au professeur mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait pour respecter le souhait de Harry.

En effet, le Gryffondor souffrait d'un sort de magie noire très puissant et personne de leurs connaissances n'était assez calé en sombre magie – pas même les meilleurs médecins -, pour pouvoir améliorer la santé du jeune homme. Mais Snape, lui, avait été passionné par la magie noire et était réputé pour ses connaissances en la matière. Peut-être en connaîtrait-il plus sur le sujet ?

En outre, Harry ne pourrait pas leur reprocher d'avoir parlé à Snape comme il avait appris le mal de son mari par un _heureux_ concours de circonstances.

Madame Pomfrey regarda Hermione et Ron avec intensité, les implorant visiblement de tout expliquer au maître des potions comme elle ne souhaitait pas violer son serment de confidentialité, même dans une faible mesure.

Se retournant vers Snape, Hermione expliqua donc, « Lorsqu'il a combattu Voldemort pour la dernière fois, Voldemort lui a lancé un maléfice très puissant qui a atteint son genou. Madame Pomfrey et les meilleurs médecins du monde ont tout essayé pour le guérir mais rien n'a réussi ! »

« Quel maléfice a-t-il prononcé ? »

« _Frangere et rumpitur_ ! »

Hermione savait que ces mots latins voulaient dire _« briser et éclater »_.

Snape écarquilla légèrement les yeux, « Comment a-t-il fait pour réussir à remarcher ? » demanda-t-il manifestement éberlué.

L'infirmière répondit « Il a une volonté de fer ! Beaucoup de courage et a pu bénéficier des nouveaux traitements existants mais qui ne sont malheureusement pas assez puissants pour le guérir. » Madame Pomfrey fit une courte pause avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, « Connaissez-vous ce maléfice ? Est-ce que vous savez s'il existe quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, voire le guérir ? »

Snape la regarda fixement en répondant, « Je connais les effets de ce maléfice. »

Le maître des potions hésita, cherchant visiblement à utiliser des mots adéquates et les trois personnes qui l'écoutaient en comprenaient les raisons : les mangemorts avaient dû souvent utiliser ce sortilège de magie noire pour torturer avant de tuer et ne s'étaient pas forcément pencher sur un quelconque moyen de guérison.

« Je sais de quelle manière il évolue mais je n'en connais pas plus. »

L'infirmière baissa les yeux, déçue. Son plus grand espoir venait de s'envoler en fumée.

« J'ai peut-être quelques livres traitants de ce sujet. J'y jetterai un coup d'œil ! »

Snape avait dit cela avec désinvolture comme si le sort de son mari ne le préoccupait pas mais Hermione aurait mis sa main au feu en affirmant que le maître des potions allait se plonger corps et âme dans ses livres dès qu'il serait sorti de l'infirmerie.

La jeune sorcière nota que les yeux de Madame Pomfrey brillaient étrangement et comprit que l'infirmière pensait la même chose qu'elle.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry venait de sortir de l'infirmerie et se rendait dans les appartements de son maître des potions pour qu'ils partent ensemble à Pré-au-lard d'où ils pourraient transplaner pour rejoindre le manoir de Snape.

Ron et Hermione étaient déjà partis du château le matin même mais Harry avait dû déjeuner avec les étudiants et enseignants restants afin de ne pas partir en même temps que les autres élèves de Poudlard et ainsi montrer à tous qu'il accompagnait leur maître des potions. En effet, hormis ses deux amis, aucun autre étudiant encore ne savait que Snape et lui étaient un couple.

Harry entra dans les quartiers de son _époux_ après avoir frappé à la porte pour signaler sa présence et découvrit que Snape était en train de disposer des livres dans une malle qu'il rétrécit.

« Bonjour, Professeur ! » salua le jeune homme, nerveux mais excité à la perspective d'être en compagnie de Snape pendant la durée des vacances. Il n'avait pas souhaité analyser la raison de son étrange excitation, l'acceptant simplement pour ne pas avoir à faire face à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas été prêt à admettre dans l'immédiat.

Snape ne lui rendit pas son salut et commença tout de go, « Je vois que vous allez mieux ! Je suppose que vos absences répétées en cours étaient dues à vos douleurs ? »

Harry se raidit, « Effectivement ! »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son enseignant l'attaque aussi vite sur ce sujet qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aborder avec lui.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais parlé de votre genou ? »

« Parce que je ne souhaitais pas… ébruiter ça ! »

Snape émit un reniflement méprisant. Il avait parfaitement bien saisi le double sens de la réponse du jeune homme.

« Et vous craigniez que je ne l'ébruite avec mes Serpentard par exemple ? »

Harry crispa la mâchoire mais répondit tout de même honnêtement. « En effet ! » Le Gryffondor fit une pause et ajouta en référence au motif du renvoi de Remus Lupin, « Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois ! »

Piqué au vif, Snape plissa les paupières, ne laissant entrevoir qu'une fine ligne noire qui l'analysait intensément, « Vous êtes stupide, Potter ! »

Harry se raidit davantage. Son excitation s'était évaporée comme la pluie sur un sol brûlant. Ses doigts le démangeaient et il sentait le poids de sa baguette contre sa cuisse.

Snape se détourna, rangea sa malle dans sa poche et fit subir le même sort de rétrécissement à ses autres valises.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Harry le provoqua, « Vous êtes maintenant satisfait, je pense ! »

Sèchement, Snape se tourna vers lui et Harry poursuivit, « Pendant des mois, vous m'avez harcelé pour connaître le motif de mes absences ! Est-ce que ça vous a rassuré de savoir que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie, incapable de me lever et non pas dans les bras de Parvati ou d'une autre ? »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, il provoquait son professeur. Peut-être était-ce à cause des querelles et des insultes qu'il devait encore subir de la part de son maître des potions ? Ou peut-être par vengeance après des mois d'interrogations de la part de l'homme jaloux ? Ou parce qu'il était contrarié de voir que Snape savait tout maintenant ? Ou peut-être par peur que celui-ci ne se moque de sa souffrance ? Il chassa l'idée qu'il pouvait également avoir envie d'attiser la jalousie de son mari. Qu'il aimait voir la fureur et la possession de Snape à son égard, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il pouvait peut-être ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour lui.

Snape pâlit à ces mots et son corps se tendit comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup et que sa fierté en avait été particulièrement ébranlée.

« Vous n'êtes décidément qu'un petit imbécile, Potter ! »

Avant que son étudiant ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Snape l'avait pris par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte qu'il scella après avoir jeté Harry hors de ses quartiers.

« Je vous conseillerais de vous taire si vous ne voulez pas que je change d'avis et ne vous laisse ici pendant la durée des vacances. »

« Vous ne pourriez pas de toute façon ! » fit Harry sans réfléchir tandis qu'ils commençaient à avancer dans le couloir des cachots. « On est samedi ! Nous devons nous unir ce soir et samedi prochain et encore le suivant ! Si je restais ici et vous au manoir, le contrat ne pourrait pas être respecté et je ne pense pas qu'une bonne masturbation en pensant l'un à l'autre fonctionnerait ! » finit-il avec ironie avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il rougit furieusement.

Snape s'était figé à son côté et, à la grande stupéfaction du jeune homme, son teint habituellement blafard se teinta d'écarlate. Un halètement sortit de sa bouche et du coin des yeux, il balaya brièvement le corps de son élève d'un regard concupiscent.

Harry avala sa salive avec peine et décida de concentrer son attention sur le bout du couloir pour ne pas se focaliser sur son érection naissante.

Apparemment, Snape avait décidé la même chose comme il avait repris son chemin le long du corridor en direction du grand hall.

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que les portes du château fussent ouvertes.

Une bourrasque d'un vent glacial les enveloppa et ils frissonnèrent.

Le professeur lança un sort autour d'eux afin que le vent et le froid les atteignent dans une moindre mesure et ils reprirent leur marche en direction du village sorcier.

Là-bas, Snape devait aller chercher quelques livres qu'il lui avait dit avoir commandés. Harry en profiterait pour aller acheter quelques friandises chez Honeydukes.

« Je m'arrête là ! » informa Harry en voyant la boutique de bonbons. « Je vous rejoins à la librairie ! »

Snape ricana lorsqu'il vit où pointait le doigt de Harry et ils se séparèrent, non sans que Snape ait lancé au jeune homme un sort protecteur, qui lui signalerait en même temps si une menace se trouvait à une distance minimale de cinq cent mètres autour de son mari.

Harry soupira en entrant dans la boutique. Snape se moquait peut-être de lui et de son addiction pour le sucre mais il aurait moins fait le fier si Harry lui avait signalé le nombre de chocolats qu'il ingurgitait chaque semaine et qu'attestaient les grosses boîtes pratiquement tout le temps vides qu'il voyait le samedi.

Harry sourit devant un étale qui faisait la promotion de nouveaux chocolats fourrés qui auraient sûrement fait saliver son maître des potions. Pour pouvoir le narguer au manoir, Harry en acheta plusieurs sortes. Il avait déjà commandé une boîte pour le noël de son _mari_ mais l'Elu ne pensait pas que manger plus de chocolats ferait peur à Snape.

'On va voir qui a aussi une addiction au sucré !' se dit Harry, diabolique.

Il acheta également des nougats moelleux, des gommes de limaces, des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, mais aussi des cubes de glace à la noix de coco, des caramels dorés, ainsi que des Fizwizbiz.

Harry sortit de la boutique avec un grand sourire gourmand et fit route vers la librairie.

Harry s'approchait de l'entrée lorsqu'il se figea en voyant son maître des potions à travers le verre de la boutique.

Seul dans un des recoins, celui-ci ne le voyait pas comme Harry lui était caché par une étagère sûrement croulant sous les ouvrages mais lui, Harry, pouvait voir les bras et les mains de Snape ainsi qu'une partie de son corps revêtu de son épais manteau noir en laine.

Ce qui avait fait se figer Harry n'était pas l'homme en tant que tel mais ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, à savoir un magazine.

Un magazine où Harry était en couverture…

… à moitié nu !

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

Il entra précipitamment dans la boutique et arracha le magazine des mains de son professeur qui sursauta mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

La tête juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Snape, près du visage rouge de son enseignant, il lut rapidement le titre et le sous-titre et regarda l'image en maugréant, « J'y crois pas ! Ils ont osé faire ça ! »

_L'Elu Harry Potter : Sexy, puissant et un cœur à prendre_

A côté de ses mots, une photo s'étalait en gros plan. Il portait un maillot de bain qu'il reconnaissait pour l'avoir porté en juin dernier lorsque les sixièmes années avaient dû plonger dans le lac de Poudlard pour mettre en pratique certains cours de Métamorphose et de Défense.

Furieux, Harry pensa tout à coup à Colin Creevey mais il repoussa l'idée que le jeune Gryffondor ait pu prendre des photos de lui à son insu en vue des les vendre. Les prendre oui, les vendre non. Là, il s'agissait très probablement de l'œuvre de quelques Serpentard.

« Ce n'est pas vous qui avez… » commença Snape d'un ton brusque.

« Bien sûr que non ! » le coupa Harry, tellement furibond qu'il n'avait pas décelé la note jalouse dans le ton de son mari, ni le regard possessif et rempli d'envie.

Harry lui raconta dans quelles circonstances avaient dues êtres prises ces photos.

Harry feuilleta rapidement le magazine et atteint l'article qui parlait de lui. Il n'eut besoin que de lire les titres pour voir qu'il n'était rempli que d'inepties. D'autres photos de lui en maillot animaient les pages et Harry crispa les poings qui tenaient le magazine.

« La journaliste est Eva Skeeter ! »

La petite sœur de Rita, il en avait déjà entendu parler et savait qu'il fallait également se méfier de sa verve et de ses entourloupes.

« Elle va m'entendre celle-là ! » gronda Harry d'un ton bas mais colérique. « Elle va devoir retirer tous ces magazines de la vente ! Je n'ai pas envie que mon image soit exposée comme ça ! »

« Je m'en occupe, Potter ! »

A peine Snape avait-il prononcé ces mots que le magazine s'enflamma entre ses mains, sans abîmer la peau de Harry. En une seconde, il ne restait plus rien, la pile posée sur le comptoir ayant subi le même sort sans laisser une seule cendre.

« Hé ! » protesta le libraire en avançant vers eux.

« Demandez le remboursement au journal qui emploie Eva Skeeter ! » s'exclama Snape en continuant de faire bouger sa baguette dans l'air. « Je viens de lui envoyer un message faisant mention de la violation de la vie privée qu'elle portait à Monsieur Potter et qui est strictement interdit. J'ai aussi envoyé un message au Professeur Dumbledore qui a des relations au ministère afin que ça ne se reproduise plus et qu'elle soit condamnée au remboursement. »

« Très bien, Monsieur Snape ! » fit le libraire, visiblement interloqué.

Peu de temps après, Harry et Snape sortaient de la boutique et Harry lui lança, « Vous avez vraiment envoyé ces messages ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-il en regardant Harry comme s'il était le dernier des idiots.

« Comment avez-vous fait ? Je veux dire… ça a été tellement rapide ! Je ne vous ai pratiquement rien vu faire ! »

« Vous êtes un sorcier oui ou non, Potter ? » répliqua Snape en soupirant. « Il y a des moyens de communication très rapides que vous ne connaissez pas ! Comment croyez-vous que l'on faisait lorsqu'il fallait échanger rapidement des informations quand nous étions toujours en guerre ? Nous n'utilisions pas que les patronus ! »

Harry hocha la tête lentement, se rappelant de la pièce de monnaie qui avait été la méthode de communication rapide des membres de l'armée de Dumbledore à partir de sa cinquième année à l'école.

« Cela dit, nous n'avons détruit que les magazines de cette boutique et il doit y en avoir plein d'autres ailleurs donc… »

« Etes-vous vraiment stupide, Potter ou vous le faites exprès ? Personnellement, je pencherais pour la première hypothèse ! »

Snape soupira encore et expliqua lentement, comme s'il avait à faire à un enfant de deux ans, « J'ai lancé un sort sur l'essence-même de ce magazine afin que tous les exemplaires existants se soient détruits en même temps. Il n'en reste donc plus un seul ! »

« Oh ! » fit Harry, ravi que son corps à moitié nu et mouillé ne puisse plus être lorgné.

« C'est un maléfice bien entendu mais il peut être fort utile comme vous avez pu le constater ! Je l'ai légèrement modifié comme le maléfice original ne faisait pas que brûler le papier mais aussi la personne avec ! »

Snape émit un ricanement mauvais et Harry fronça les sourcils, ne sachant qu'en penser.

« Avec la perte financière occasionnée par notre censure du magazine et leur remboursement ainsi que l'assignation que Mademoiselle Skeeter recevra très certainement du ministère, je ne pense pas que le magazine souhaitera la garder dans leurs effectifs ! »

Un sourire soulagé naquit sur les lèvres du Gryffondor et il se remémora brusquement quelque chose.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il taquina, étrangement fébrile, « Au fait, comment ça se fait que vous étiez en train de regarder ce magazine ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre que vous lisez habituellement, non ? »

Harry vit le corps de Snape se raidir et ses joues se colorer légèrement avant que celui-ci ne réponde, « Ne soyez pas aussi crétin que ne l'était votre père, Potter ! J'ai vu votre photo et comme votre vie est en danger, je voulais avoir un bref aperçu de ce qui se disait sur vous ! »

« Ben voyons ! » grommela Harry qui ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce si gros mensonge.

Mécontent, il serra les poings. Il savait que Snape avait fait exprès d'insulter son père en même temps que lui-même pour essayer de le faire réagir et donc de le faire changer de sujet. Il n'était pas dupe : il savait que Snape le désirait et qu'en voyant son corps ainsi exposé, il avait dû vouloir le contempler mais Snape avait gagné.

Vexé par l'insulte lancée contre son père, Harry s'abstint de tout autre commentaire et ils transplanèrent en silence.

Harry retint son souffle devant le paysage qu'offrait le manoir Snape tandis que l'homme lâchait le bras de son mari qu'il avait saisi pour pouvoir le faire transplaner en même temps que lui. Le domaine était magnifique sous son épais manteau de neige d'un blanc immaculé. Des gros flocons de neige tourbillonnaient autour d'eux et Harry sourit en levant la tête. A Poudlard, il ne neigeait pas.

Harry se demanda encore comment Snape avait pu entrer en possession de cette demeure et de ses terres.

« C'est beau ! Tellement beau ! » s'écria-t-il, sentant son cœur se gonfler de joie et il ajouta, comme il l'aurait fait en compagnie de Ron ou d'Hermione, « Ca me donne envie de courir dans la neige et de plonger dedans ! »

Il éclata de rire, heureux d'être là et, sans réfléchir, agrippa le poignet de l'homme qui n'eut d'autre choix que de courir à ses côtés. Bientôt, irrémédiablement entraîné par son compagnon, Snape se vit voler dans la neige – face contre la poudreuse.

A côté de lui, Harry éclata d'un rire joyeux et étouffé par la neige tandis qu'ils battaient bras et jambes dans la neige.

Le jeune homme était gonflé d'un immense bonheur, se sentant l'âme joueuse d'un enfant. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour regarder autour de lui, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Un sourire qui s'affaissa lentement tandis qu'il apercevait Snape le fixant d'un regard assassin, des morceaux de neige se détachant peu à peu de sa peau, tombant en petits tas sur le sol neigeux ou glissant sur son visage humide. De la neige s'était accrochée aux poils de ses sourcils et cette situation était tellement comique que Harry éclata de rire.

Plus tôt, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait entraîné son professeur avec lui durant son petit coup de folie. Car il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas Snape qui avait été soudainement pris du désir de plonger dans la neige.

Harry vit Snape se raidir et grogner. L'homme devait penser qu'il se moquait de lui en riant aux éclats comme cela.

« Oh pardon ! » bégaya Harry, toujours hilare, en rampant pour se rapprocher de son maître des potions. « Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte ! »

D'un geste impulsif, il passa sa main froide sur le visage de son mari, chassant la neige de ses sourcils et de sa peau.

Snape tenta de l'en empêcher mais Harry le retint, s'esclaffant toujours.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour voir Snape étendu dans la neige ainsi, le visage couvert de poudreuse.

Un flocon s'était accroché à ses lèvres minces et pincées et Harry le chassa du pouce.

Il vit Snape frissonner et dans un autre geste impulsif, il remplaça son pouce par sa bouche.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'embrasser son professeur mais il se sentait tellement bien, tellement heureux qu'il agissait selon son instinct.

Harry sentit les lèvres s'écarter sous les siennes et une langue pénétrer dans sa bouche. Les baisers de Snape n'avaient plus rien de maladroit à présent. Harry l'avait embrassé tant de fois qu'il avait su apprendre sa technique.

Comme le baiser se faisait beaucoup plus passionné, beaucoup plus débridé, Harry crut bon de devoir repousser son amant.

Harry se détacha des lèvres qui vinrent aussitôt les rechercher et les capturèrent à nouveau.

Le corps de Snape se glissa sur le sien et Harry sentit un morceau de neige glisser le long de sa nuque. Il émit un petit cri étouffé contre la bouche sulfureuse qui ne faisait que le dévorer.

Harry le repoussa encore, « Attends ! » fit-il sans s'apercevoir qu'il l'avait tutoyé. « On ne va pas faire ça ici ! »

La raison revint dans les prunelles embrumées de Snape et il se remit debout en une fraction de seconde. Harry fit de même et agita sa baguette sur Snape puis sur lui pour ôter la neige de leurs vêtements, de leur visage et, pour Harry, de sa nuque.

Snape semblait contrarié mais Harry ne savait pas quelle raison en était la cause. Cela pouvait aussi bien être par frustration sexuelle, parce qu'il avait atterri face contre neige par sa faute ou parce qu'il avait ri devant ce tableau… à moins que cela soit pour les trois raisons.

Snape ne décrocha plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans la demeure.

Tinky, un de ses elfes de maison, vint les accueillir.

« Bonjour mes Maîtres ! Tinky est ravie de votre retour. Est-ce que Tinky peut faire quelque chose pour ses Maîtres ? »

« Un thé serait le bienvenu, Tinky » répondit Snape d'un ton un peu brusque. « Est-ce que mes appartements sont prêts ? »

« Oui, Maître ! » assura l'elfe, gentiment.

« Très bien ! Je vais prendre mon thé là-bas et je ne veux pas être dérangé jusqu'au dîner ! »

« Oui, Maître ! »

Confus, Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Snape. L'homme n'allait pas encore reprendre la même attitude qu'il avait eue l'été dernier tout de même ? Les choses avaient changé ! Harry espérait moins de froideur et de solitude.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire, Potter ! Occupez-vous comme vous le voudrez ! Je vous verrai pour dîner ! Et n'oubliez pas : le repas est servi à 19h30 et je ne veux pas de retard ! »

Sur ces paroles, Snape se retourna et s'en alla vers ses quartiers.

Harry regarda Tinky et lui sourit malgré l'appréhension qui le tenaillait. Il ne voulait plus être traité aussi irrespectueusement et comme s'il était un élément décoratif. Il veillerait à ce que ses vacances se déroulent bien et il avait une petite idée du procédé qu'il pourrait utiliser.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

A 19h30, Harry s'installait à table, mimé par son mari qui s'enquit aussitôt, « Vous avez réussi à bien avancer dans votre travail, _Monsieur_ ? »

Harry grimaça intérieurement. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de lui parler en concluant par un '_Monsieur_' ou un '_Professeur_' compte tenu de l'intimité qu'ils devaient partagés depuis le début de leur mariage. Bien qu'il en fût extrêmement étonné, il dût s'avouer qu'il aurait préféré avoir le droit de l'appeler par son prénom.

Snape lui envoya un regard méfiant tandis que Tinky et Tobby leur servaient leur assiette chaude.

« Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela, Potter ? Vous essayez de savoir si je serai assez occupé pour pouvoir désobéir à mes règles plus tard ? »

Harry soupira d'agacement. « Non, j'essayais tout simplement d'être poli, c'est tout ! »

Snape continua de regarder son élève mais son visage avait repris une expression insondable tandis qu'il portait sa fourchette à sa bouche.

Harry commença à manger également, se demandant comment il pouvait amener la conversation qu'il souhaitait ardemment avoir avec Snape sans heurter ou braquer celui-ci. Apparemment, il se trouvait encore dans son mode grognon. Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre ce soir, lorsqu'ils se seraient unis charnellement pour lui en parler ? Après ces moments-là, Snape était toujours tendre et détendu. Harry décida qu'il le maintiendrait en cette humeur pour lui demander d'adopter une attitude plus _chaleureuse_ auprès de lui pendant leurs vacances.

Tout à la préparation mentale de son plan, il demeura silencieux pendant le dîner, pensant qu'il fallait absolument qu'il séduise son mari autant qu'il le pouvait pour que celui-ci accepte ses exigences.

Snape reposa sa petite cuillère en un bruit involontairement sec, ce qui ramena son étudiant à la réalité. Harry se surprit à avaler la dernière bouchée de son dessert. A cause de ses intenses réflexions, il n'avait absolument pas réalisé que le repas se terminait.

Il vit Snape se lever, lui tourner le dos et commencer à partir.

Harry se redressa vivement à son tour et se précipita vers l'homme qui s'éloignait. Il le rattrapa lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le couloir qui devait les voir prendre des chemins opposés.

Snape commençait à tourner à gauche tandis que Harry aurait dû tourner à droite pour se rendre dans sa suite mais il stoppa la progression de son professeur et mari en venant se plaquer contre son dos qui se raidit aussitôt et en entourant sa taille et son torse de ses deux bras.

Pour éviter tout éclat de colère de la part de Snape, Harry décida de lui embrasser les cheveux. Il savait que ce geste surprendrait son maître des potions qui, de ce fait, demeurerait un instant coi, juste le temps qu'il faudrait à Harry pour commencer sa manœuvre de séduction.

A aucun moment, il ne pensa qu'il s'agissait de manipulation comme ce soir devait être le témoin de leur union, que Snape tirerait des avantages de son entreprise et que leurs vacances en seraient à tous deux améliorées.

Parsemant de petits baisers les cheveux gras de Snape, il grimaça légèrement en pensant que l'homme pourrait quand même se les laver un peu plus souvent. Ses mains parcoururent le ventre, le torse, les épaules et les bras de l'homme qui se laissait faire, la respiration plus bruyante et saccadée.

Harry laissa descendre ses lèvres sur la peau blanche du cou de son mari et fit le chemin inverse avec sa langue. Snape frissonna violemment et ferma les yeux.

L'Elu commença à déboutonner le haut de la robe de sorcier noire qui l'empêchait d'accéder à plus de peau et fit passer et repasser le lobe droit de l'oreille de Snape entre ses lèvres. Il savait que cette caresse avait un effet violemment aphrodisiaque sur son amant qui commença à gémir.

Harry écarta les pans de la robe de Snape et toucha sa peau blafarde et chaude, faisant tourner doucement un index sur l'aréole d'un des mamelons turgescents tandis que son autre main effleurait le ventre légèrement concave de son époux.

D'un geste vif et irréfléchi, Snape attrapa la main qui caressait son ventre et vint la plaquer contre son sexe dur en y pressant fortement la paume. Harry fût surpris par ce geste fébrile et son corps y répondit en avançant et en poussant sa propre érection frémissante contre les fesses de ce dernier.

Harry haletait maintenant aussi bruyamment que Severus et ils ondulèrent leurs bassins, l'un contre l'autre, avant que Snape ne fasse soudainement volte-face dans les bras de son étudiant et ne vienne l'embrasser avec une fureur frénétique. Harry répondit aussitôt à son baiser, sentant son membre durci vibrer davantage sous l'excitation que procurait cette langue avide contre la sienne. Snape lui volait son souffle, plaquant tellement son visage contre le sien que cela en était presque douloureux.

Harry entendit vaguement l'écho d'un tissu qui se déchire et sentit les mains brûlantes de son mari se poser avec passion sur son corps dénudé. Snape dévorait sa bouche comme un affamé qui aurait été privé de nourriture pendant des mois.

Harry se sentit plaqué contre un mur et sentit la fraîcheur de celui-ci contre son dos nu. Il frissonna et incita son amant à se déplacer afin de ne plus sentir ce froid désagréable, qui contrastait furieusement avec la chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien.

« Dans la chambre ! » supplia Harry, se rendant compte qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans le couloir où les elfes étaient susceptibles de passer.

Il vit la bouche de Snape se rapprocher de la sienne avec convoitise. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que son élève venait de lui parler.

« Non ! Dans la chambre ! Dans la chambre ! »

Les yeux noirs dans lesquels brillait une intense lueur de désir parurent enfin assimiler la requête comme Snape grogna de mécontentement avant de se dessaisir temporairement de sa proie. Il lui attrapa le poignet d'un mouvement vif et ferme et l'entraîna précipitamment dans sa chambre, claqua la porte à la volée avant de le reprendre entre ses bras possessifs pour plaquer un autre baiser avide sur ses lèvres. Snape semblait insatiable et Harry lui permit de l'entraîner avec lui sur l'épais tapis qui se trouvait sur le sol.

Bientôt, il se laissa prendre par son compagnon, sentant son membre tendu et lubrifié pénétrer entre ses fesses et s'enfouir dans sa chaleur.

Leur union fut brève comme les deux hommes étaient extrêmement excités. Snape jouit avec puissance en Harry, respectant son contrat de mariage, honorant les désirs de son cœur et la faim de son âme.

Encore haletant, Harry se sentit soulevé et porté jusqu'au lit dans les bras de son mari à qui il sourit d'un sourire paresseux mais satisfait. Se couchant à côté de lui et refermant avec tendresse ses bras sur son amant, Snape se colla contre le corps de Harry en le contemplant d'un regard brillant. Avec hésitation, Severus passa ensuite ses longs doigts minces dans les cheveux noirs humides et en bataille.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Harry débuta son projet de persuasion, se promettant de ne pas oublier un seul argument convainquant.

Il avait opté pour le tutoiement comme ce ton plus familier était réservé aux rares fois où il s'était adressé à son maître des potions dans la chambre après leur union ou tout à l'heure dans la neige, après leur baiser. Le vouvoiement ne ferait que remonter la barrière élève – professeur et mettrait de la distance entre les deux hommes, ce que ne souhaitait justement pas Harry.

Le jeune sorcier plongea ses yeux verts dans les iris noirs et sa main vint caresser affectueusement la joue cireuse.

« J'aime quand nous sommes comme ça, » commença Harry en ne notant aucune réaction négative du côté de son interlocuteur. Au contraire. « J'aime cette tendresse, cette… compréhension, ce respect que nous avons l'un pour l'autre… »

Toujours aucune réaction négative. Snape continuait de lui caresser doucement les cheveux et rien, dans ses yeux toujours fixés dans les siens, ne trahissait la moindre pensée.

« J'aimerais que ça continue toujours ainsi, » poursuivit-il en laissant son pouce glisser le long de la mâchoire de son amant qui ne s'était pas raidi et qui semblait attendre la suite de son monologue.

« J'aimerais que nous restions comme ça, pendant les vacances et aussi, peut-être après au château. J'aimerais que tu me voies comme la personne que je suis, comme un adulte. J'aimerais que certaines règles ne s'appliquent plus, comme le couvre-feu par exemple… »

A présent, Snape s'était raidi et Harry avait décidé d'essayer de l'amadouer en posant des baisers légèrement appuyés sur les lèvres minces de son conjoint.

Comme à son habitude, Snape avait entrouvert la bouche pour accepter un baiser plus profond et Harry s'exécuta avec plaisir.

Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, Harry reprit avec douceur tout en caressant le torse de son silencieux maître des potions, « Je suis un homme ! »

Gardant en tête que son professeur était possessif et jaloux, il appuya sur certains mots.

« Je suis _ton_ mari ! J'ai besoin que tu me vois ainsi. Pas comme si j'étais une décoration de la maison. L'été dernier, je me suis souvent senti seul ! J'ai besoin de _ta_ présence ! »

Harry se garda de dire, _« J'ai besoin de ton attention »_, craignant que le professeur rétorque, ironique, qu'il était égocentrique et toujours avide de l'attention de tout le monde.

Pour faire accepter plus facilement ses arguments, Harry se plaqua plus étroitement encore contre le corps malléable de son amant et sa main caressa son dos un peu tendu et ses fesses bombées et pâles.

« Je comprends qu'à l'école, tu doives garder ton statut de professeur mais ici, nous ne sommes pas enseignant et élève mais époux. Je suis _ton_ conjoint ! » répéta-t-il comme il avait déjà entendu dire que plus l'on répétait les choses, plus l'on forçait l'argument dans les esprits.

« Je suis _à toi_ ! » prononça Harry en s'empêchant de grimacer devant ses propres paroles qui parurent allumer une étincelle particulière dans les yeux onyx et attentifs. « Et tu es à _moi_ ! » en souhaitant se placer sur un pied d'égalité, surpris cependant de voir l'étincelle briller plus férocement encore.

L'Elu sentit la main de Snape presser un peu plus sa cuisse, comme si le constat lui plaisait et, même, l'excitait.

Sous le choc de cette révélation, Harry resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre, « Je suis d'accord pour prendre nos repas à heures fixes et j'aime passer ses moments avec toi mais j'aimerais aussi qu'on puisse discuter. J'aimerais que tu ne vois pas un sens caché à toutes mes questions parce qu'il n'y en a pas. J'aimerais pouvoir rester dans les pièces du manoir quand tu y entres. Si tu ne veux pas être dérangé, je le comprends aussi mais pas tout le temps. J'ai envie de pouvoir échanger des idées avec toi. J'ai envie que nous ayons des conversations. »

En prononçant ses mots, les lèvres de Harry étaient tout contre celles de Snape et celui-ci semblait hypnotisé par elles, même si son mari savait que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre ses paroles.

Harry essayait de doser ses propos et ses actes pour qu'ils s'équilibrent. Il fallait qu'il lui donne toutes ses exigences sous la forme d'une douce confession de son mal-être tout en lui donnant un aspect de requête que Snape pouvait accepter ou refuser. Et ses caresses, ses baisers, ses petites provocations corporelles, les retenues occasionnelles de son souffle étaient là pour distraire son professeur. Suffisamment pour qu'il l'écoute sans se braquer, pour qu'il accepte ses conditions tout en croyant toujours mener la barque, mais pas excessivement non plus pour que son mari se perde dans son désir, le rendant sourd à sa demande.

A cet instant, Harry se faisait l'impression d'être un vrai Serpentard mais lui œuvrait pour la bonne cause.

« Et j'aimerais utiliser la piscine à volonté, même si tu es aussi dedans… surtout si tu es dedans, _mon_ très cher mari ! »

A ces mots et sous l'effleurement de sa virilité de nouveau dressée, Severus n'y tint plus et fit basculer Harry sur le matelas avant de l'embrasser avec possessivité.

Avant qu'il puisse s'unir une nouvelle fois à lui, Severus se sentit légèrement repoussé et il vit son amant aux yeux verts et brillants lui balbutier quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

Avec effort, Severus essaya d'écarter le désir péremptoire qui embrumait son esprit et embrouillait ses pensées et entendit cette fois la question de son mari.

« Tu acceptes tout ce que je t'ai demandé alors ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce que Harry lui avait demandé déjà ?_

Il avait parlé de respect mutuel, de conversations entre eux et il était d'accord là-dessus mais après, il avait parlé de rester dans les mêmes pièces que Severus, accès total à la piscine, plus de couvre-feu ce qui était hors de question.

Il allait le dire à son étudiant lorsqu'une main chaude s'enroula autour de sa verge, lui coupant le souffle, brûlant sa chair et son sang.

« Alors ? Tu es d'accord ? »

_A quoi déjà ?_ se redemanda Severus, les sens en ébullition.

« Oui ! Tout ce que tu voudras ! » lui répondit-il dans un murmure rauque.

« Merci ! »

Mais Severus n'entendait plus rien. En un éclair de délectation, il s'était fondu en Harry et c'était tout ce qui existait au monde.

_A suivre…_


	12. Vacances au manoir – Partie 2

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **: **Les lieux, personnages, ainsi que l'histoire de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi et je ne fais pas de profits en publiant cette histoire.

**Warning** **: **Slash de rating M ; relations physiques pas vraiment consenties même s'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un viol ; langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les événements produits dans le tome 6 (et donc 7) comme son écriture avait été commencée avant la sortie de ce tome.**

**Traduction** **: Wormtail** **:** Queudver

**Knockturn** **alley :** l'allée des embrumes.

* * *

**NdA** **: **Coucou à toutes et à tous. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me donnent vos impressions et vos questions. Certaines d'entre vous m'ont fait part de leurs regrets de ne pas avoir davantage de moments où l'on se trouve dans la tête de Snape. Tout en gardant à l'esprit que cette histoire est rédigée sous le point de vue de Harry et tout en souhaitant garder ma ligne de conduite actuelle, je vais essayer d'inclure légèrement plus de pensées de Severus. Comme ça, vous pourrez peut-être apprécier davantage l'évolution de ses sentiments et de ses réactions.

Dans ce chapitre, je fais de nouveau mention à la fameuse sucette inventée par les jumeaux Weasley et pour laquelle j'avais écrit un one-shot (à savoir _Maudite Gourmandise_).

Aussi, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais encore écrit pour cette fiction (et toutes mes autres fictions d'ailleurs) donc si quelqu'un ose me dire qu'il est trop court, je lui envoie un épouvantard. Lol

Récemment, j'ai reçu plusieurs messages privés pour lesquels m'a interdit une réponse donc, si ce n'est pas intentionnel de votre part, faites bien attention sur vos comptes d'accepter les MP en retour sinon, on ne peut pas vous répondre. Le dernier MP que j'ai reçu me demandait si j'allais continuer « Le soupirant de l'ombre » et la réponse est oui mais pas maintenant. Je finis « C'était écrit » d'abord.

**Julie**, je te réponds ici comme ta review était en anonyme donc je n'ai pas pu te répondre autrement : oui, je vais poursuivre l'écriture de « Dans l'attente du souvenir » mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, je me focalise uniquement sur une seule fiction pour pouvoir avoir tout en tête et l'écrire plus rapidement. Quand je serai près de la fin de celle-ci, je pense relire « Dans l'attente du souvenir » et mes autres fics pour les finir aussi.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 12 : Vacances au manoir – Partie 2**

En ce dimanche matin, Snape se morigénait de sa propre stupidité.

Il avait relâché la garde et le rusé renard avait su pénétrer ses défenses.

Habituellement, il n'avait pas à subir les sournoiseries des Gryffondors. C'étaient ses Serpentards qu'il fallait toujours tenir à l'œil. Année après année, il avait coutume d'entendre leurs mensonges pour se sortir d'affaires ou convaincre d'une prétendue innocence. Il lui était facile de connaître leurs tours tortueux ou d'observer les virtuosités de leurs esprits inventifs étant donné qu'il possédait ce même cerveau calculateur et opportuniste.

Bien évidemment, Snape se méfiait de tous les élèves comme chacun d'eux était capable de mensonges, de tromperies et de malversations mais il existait des degrés de différences et des quantités de filouteries réalisées chaque année, propres à chaque Maison.

Les Serdaigle utilisaient leur grande intelligence pour se faufiler entre les mailles du filet et ne pas être pris lorsqu'ils commettaient un acte répréhensible mais ils étaient peu nombreux à transgresser les règles comme leur maturité intellectuelle les faisait généralement respecter les règlements.

Les Poufsouffle étaient loyaux et travailleurs mais pas téméraires. Il était également rare qu'un élève de cette Maison transgresse les interdits et lorsque c'était le cas, l'étudiant en question venait souvent avouer sa faute comme il savait que la loyauté des autres, couvrant le fautif, obligerait ce dernier à les faire tomber en même temps que lui.

Les Serpentard étaient des filous nés. Ils savaient comment récolter ce qui n'était pas à eux et qu'ils souhaitaient obtenir. Ils étaient rusés, ambitieux et allaient jusqu'au bout des choses… sauf lorsque cela voulait dire que leurs intérêts n'étaient pas de le faire. Tout comme les Serdaigle, ils savaient s'y prendre pour se faufiler là où le terrain serait moins dangereux. Malins, ils mentaient, trichaient, inventaient, transformaient suivant leurs volontés et selon ce qu'ils avaient à y gagner.

Les Gryffondors, quant à eux, étaient braves et souvent loyaux mais impulsifs. Ils agissaient bien souvent trop vite, avant d'avoir pleinement analysés la situation. Ils étaient toujours prêts à fouler aux pieds les règlements s'ils pensaient que c'était justifié, et faisaient front lorsqu'ils étaient pris en faute, ce qui était pratiquement toujours le cas. Bien souvent, ils ne savaient pas mentir et leur courage les incitait à se dénoncer pour ne pas en faire pâtir les autres.

Habituellement, ils n'étaient absolument pas calculateurs et ne possédaient pas une once de capacité de manipulation.

Ils ne pensaient d'ailleurs jamais à la manipulation.

Sauf…

_Un !_

Bon sang !

Le grognement de rage qu'il poussa se répercuta en écho sur les murs de la pièce.

Avec violence, Severus frappa du poing sur son bureau et ses piles de livres frémir dangereusement sous cet impact. Son petit pot d'encre sauta si fort qu'il alla s'écraser sur le sol, éclatant aussitôt en morceaux et répandant le liquide noir qu'il avait contenu jusque là mais Severus n'en eut cure. La même pensée tournoyait dans sa tête.

Il ne s'était pas suffisamment méfié.

La veille, Potter avait réussi à le mener par le bout du nez, il l'avait enroulé autour de son petit doigt. Et _lui_, l'imbécile qu'il était, avait accepté tout ce que lui avait demandé son élève sous l'effet de sa passion et à présent, il le regrettait amèrement. Il avait été dominé par ses pulsions – chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée auparavant.

Il se tenait toujours à sa propre discipline de fer depuis le jour où il avait été abusé par Sirius Black puis par Lily Potter. Le jour qui avait scellé le restant de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais plus rebu jusqu'à s'enivrer afin de pouvoir toujours rester en totale maîtrise de lui-même.

Il savait avoir nourri une haine sans borne à Harry Potter pour ce qu'il avait fait de lui – à savoir son mari contre son gré – il avait entretenu une sorte d'obsession pour cet individu, essayant de le punir tant qu'il le pouvait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Harry était le seul qui avait le pouvoir de faire glisser sa sacro-sainte maîtrise : il avait incarné sa colère, maintenant il était son désir.

Snape se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa échapper un petit cri d'animal blessé. Harry était en train de le changer, il s'en rendait compte mais il lui semblait qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour empêcher ce changement. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il ne tomberait pas amoureux.

Il y a quelques semaines encore, l'idée ne lui serait même pas venue à l'esprit mais à présent, il n'en était plus sûr et cette pensée le répugnait.

A contrecœur, il allait honorer sa parole donnée la veille mais il se jura que c'était la dernière fois qu'il laisserait glisser son self-control.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dès qu'ils s'attablèrent, Harry vit que son _conjoint_ était contrarié.

Comme Hermione lui avait appris à le regarder et à analyser ses pensées et réactions, Harry vit que la mâchoire de Snape était crispée et que ses gestes étaient secs, sans la fluidité de mouvements qui était bien souvent la caractéristique des maîtres des potions. Snape fuyait aussi son regard, bien qu'il lui ait vaguement rendu son salut à son arrivée.

Harry se doutait de ce qui avait pu provoquer son mécontentement mais était plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire face à un revirement puis à une joute verbale. En effet, il était las de leurs querelles régulières et, bien étrangement, ne souhaitait plus provoquer le déplaisir de son _mari_. Au contraire, à présent, il souhaitait curieusement lui plaire et le rendre heureux.

Harry se demanda brièvement si le motif de cette volonté était due à une culpabilité de sa part face à ce mariage forcé ou si la raison était bien plus profonde et donc bien plus inquiétante que cela. Mais il ne tint pas à pousser plus loin ses interrogations.

Cette journée, Harry la passa seul, pour la plupart du temps. Parfois, il voyait Tinky, Tobby, Lyvvie ou encore Cianna s'affairer dans le manoir mais il ne vit Snape qu'aux heures des repas, l'homme restant cloîtré dans son laboratoire ou dans ses quartiers.

Harry aurait bien voulu retourner auprès de lui pour se sentir moins solitaire. Même si Snape ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui parle alors, il aurait pu rester assis près du feu à lire en sentant juste sa présence à ses côtés.

En soupirant, il rejoint les cuisines. Là-bas, il y retrouva trois elfes.

Tinky était en train de nettoyer le sol.

Tobby faisait la vaisselle.

Et Cianna préparait le ragoût mijoté qu'il mangerait le lendemain.

La présence de Harry n'étonna pas les elfes qui avaient eu l'habitude de sa présence l'été dernier.

« Où est Lyvvie ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Lyvvie est partie nettoyer le salon, Maître ! »

Harry soupira. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois dit aux elfes qu'ils pouvaient l'appeler Harry mais rien y faisait, ils continuaient à l'appeler _Maître_. Heureusement que Hermione n'était pas là, se dit-il.

« Est-ce que le Maître a encore faim ? »

« Oh non, Tinky ! Je te remercie. Le repas était fabuleux ! C'est juste que j'avais envie d'avoir un peu de compagnie et j'ai pensé que je pourrais préparer une brioche pour demain matin ! »

« Très bien, Maître ! » dit Tinky qui ne s'offusqua pas qu'il souhaitât préparer une viennoiserie, comme il en avait fait si souvent l'été dernier et il semblait tellement y prendre plaisir.

Harry se mit à la tâche et bientôt, une pâte ferme s'étirait entre ses doigts. Il la pétrit une dizaine de minutes et la plaça dans un plat. Après s'être lavé soigneusement les mains, il lança un sort qui la fit aussitôt gonflée à son maximum. Selon les livres de recettes qui livraient tous les sortilèges existants en pâtisserie et en cuisine, il était inutile d'attendre ou de faire faire un autre pétrissage et une nouvelle pousse. La brioche était prête à être enfournée.

Pendant la cuisson de la brioche, il s'installa sur une chaise et discuta avec les elfes pour en connaître davantage sur leur vie et il apprit enfin comment Snape avait fait pour devenir le propriétaire de ce domaine.

« Tinky, Lyvvie, Cianna et Tobby préfèrent leurs nouveaux Maîtres ! » fit Tobby, bien consciente de ne pas avoir le droit de dire du mal de ses anciens maîtres. Elle n'alla pas se punir pour cela et aucun des autres elfes ne lui dit quoi que ce soit. Apparemment, tout comme Dobby, ils avaient dépassé ce stade. « Les anciens Maîtres n'étaient pas gentils et faisaient partis du groupe appelé mangemorts. Les anciens Maîtres avaient fait de nombreuses choses illégales dans cette maison et ailleurs et ont été punis pour cela. Les anciens Maîtres ont été enfermés à la prison des sorciers avant de mourir là-bas. Les anciens Maîtres n'avaient plus de famille donc Tinky, Lyvvie, Cianna et Tobby se sont retrouvés sans Maître avant que le manoir ne soit vendu aux enchères sorcières. Mais personne n'en voulait à cause de la mauvaise réputation des anciens propriétaires et des rumeurs… »

« Des rumeurs ? » demanda Harry perplexe et curieux. « Quelles rumeurs ? »

« Les sorciers disaient qu'il y avait eu des meurtres dans le domaine mais Tinky, Lyvvie, Cianna et Tobby savons bien que c'est faux. Les anciens Maîtres n'étaient pas gentils mais il n'y a jamais eu de meurtre ici, non ! »

Tinky continua, « Le prix du domaine était très bas et Maître Snape l'a acheté. Tobby, Lyvvie, Cianna et Tinky sont devenus ses elfes ce jour-là. Et le nouveau Maître n'est pas comme les autres, lui n'est pas mangemort et est très gentil. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Mangemort, il l'avait été. Les elfes devaient le savoir aussi mais acceptaient le fait qu'il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps, tout comme Harry l'avait accepté. Mais gentil ? Peut-être que, comparés aux anciens propriétaires, il respectait ses elfes. Dans tous les cas, jamais Harry n'avait été témoin de maltraitances verbales ou physiques de Snape envers ses elfes et il en était heureux.

Cianna déclara, « A son entrée, le nouveau Maître a fait beaucoup de changements ici. Les pièces étaient sombres et lugubres avant et certaines étaient infestées de vermines en tout genre car Tinky, Lyvvie, Tobby et Cianna avions interdiction d'entrer dedans. Le nouveau Maître a changé tout cela. Le Maître disait ne pas vouloir que « _la décoration fasse penser à un repère de mangemorts_ ». Le Maître savait que le jeune Maître Harry Potter viendrait un jour vivre dans cette maison et le Maître souhaitait oublier les mangemorts et Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom ».

Harry fut touché de la pensée de Snape envers lui concernant la maison. Même si Snape avait fait changer toute la décoration et avait fait assainir les pièces infestées pour lui-même afin d'oublier son passé dérangeant de mangemort, il avait quand même songé à lui et au jour où il ferait son entrée dans cette maison.

« La brioche est cuite ! » l'en informa le four qui s'ouvrit afin que Harry puisse retirer la brioche.

Elle avait une belle croûte dorée et son parfum embaumait la cuisine. Harry la plaça sur un plan de travail en bois et la recouvrit d'un linge propre.

« N'oubliez pas d'en prendre un bout pour vous et bonne nuit ! » dit Harry aux elfes avant de sortir de la cuisine, en espérant que cette fois-ci, ils s'autoriseraient à le faire.

Harry se coucha à minuit, après avoir lu les articles d'un magazine de quidditch que lui avait passé Ron, heureux de ne pas avoir entendu son _mari_ frapper à sa porte pour lui signaler le couvre-feu. Même s'il n'avait pas encore respecté sa parole d'être plus présent, il avait au moins honoré l'une d'elle.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Lorsque Snape s'assit à table à 9H, ce fut Harry qui le servit.

Il s'approcha de la chaise de son professeur, la brioche à la main – dont un petit morceau avait été tranché par les elfes pour eux – et le salua.

« Bonjour ! »

Snape grogna, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il lui répondait, ce qui signifiait qu'il lui rendait son salut et qui donna à Harry envie de le taquiner un peu.

Il se pencha alors vivement vers le visage de son maître des potions, d'une main força gentiment sa tête à se tourner et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Celles-ci frémirent avant de s'entrouvrir pour répondre à son baiser. Avant que celui-ci ne devienne trop intense, Harry parsema le visage de son _mari_ de baisers légers. Snape se laissait faire, paupières closes.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, Harry vit les yeux noirs se rouvrir, un éclat familier éclairant ses iris sombres.

Et, à la grande surprise de son amant, Harry vint placer sa chaise à côté de la sienne.

« Nous sommes trop loin l'un de l'autre » expliqua Harry, sans prendre conscience de la totale signification de ces mots tandis qu'il présentait à Snape sa brioche.

« Je l'ai faite hier soir et en est rêvé toute la nuit ! » fit-il en souriant tout en en coupant deux grosses tranches.

Lyvvie vint leur apporter leurs deux bols de café au lait et ils commencèrent à manger.

« Mmmm ! » fit Harry en savourant la viennoiserie. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Harry avait abandonné les « _Monsieur_ » ou les « _Professeur_ » en fin de phrase, espérant que Snape ne lui dirait rien à ce propos.

« Elle est… acceptable ! » répondit Snape en en arrachant un gros bout avec ses dents.

Harry sourit. Acceptable était sa définition d'excellent.

« Vous seriez d'accord pour que nous passions du temps ensemble aujourd'hui ? Vous m'avez manqué hier ! » dit-il en repensant à sa solitude de la veille, une nouvelle fois sans réfléchir aux sous-entendus de ses paroles.

« J'ai, » commença Snape d'une voix rauque et contenue. « J'ai du travail qui m'attend, Potter ! »

« Vous avez déjà travaillé tout le week-end ! » protesta Harry, clairement déçu. « Vous êtes en vacances ! Je ne vous demande pas beaucoup de temps, juste un peu pour être en votre compagnie ! »

Harry avait l'impression d'être un gamin suppliant ses parents de lui acheter un jouet au magasin mais il avait tellement envie de connaître un peu plus l'homme qu'il avait été forcé d'épouser. Et il se sentait tellement seul !

« Très bien ! » répondit Snape, raide sur sa chaise. « De toute façon, je comptais vous appeler dans mes quartiers ce matin ! »

Une soudaine pensée salace envahit le cerveau de Harry. En effet, pour quoi d'autre que le sexe pouvait amener Snape à solliciter sa présence ? Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, attirant imparablement le regard sombre sur elles et Snape rosit.

« Je voulais dire, » se reprit-il, les poings crispés. « … que je voulais vous demander de venir afin de tester une potion sur vous ! »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry sourit d'une sourire lubrique et Snape rougit franchement avant de grogner, « Vous avez l'esprit mal tourné, Potter ! C'est à votre genou que je pensais ! »

« Oh ! » fit Harry, se sentant légèrement stupide et curieusement déçu. Mais il se reprit et taquina encore, sans réfléchir, « J'ai l'esprit mal tourné uniquement quand il s'agit de vous ! »

'_Oh !'_ pensa-t-il une nouvelle fois en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'aurait pas dû dire cela. Cette phrase impliquait bien des choses et le souffle brusquement retenu qu'il avait entendu provenir de Snape était la preuve que l'homme l'avait entièrement saisi.

Snape se tourna lentement vers lui et Harry lut alors dans son regard un désir si intense qu'il en frissonna.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry était assis dans un des fauteuils du salon de son mari, la jambe droite étendue devant lui sur un petit pouf, attendant.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et il fut agréablement surpris par la sobriété et l'élégance de cette salle qui lui avait été auparavant interdite et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'admirer le samedi dernier. On pouvait remarquer que Snape n'aimait pas le luxe outrancier mais appréciait un certain confort, le bois et… les livres qui s'étalaient encore ici sur de nombreuses étagères.

Snape revint vers lui, s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait placée à côté de son étudiant et agrippa sa jambe nue et tendue qu'il posa en travers des siennes.

Harry avait dû ôter son pantalon et ne portait plus qu'un boxer noir et un tee-shirt blanc, un peu moulant.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, Harry sentit une certaine excitation embrasée ses reins en sentant les mains de son professeur sur la peau de sa jambe.

Bien que Snape le touchât d'une manière tout à fait impersonnelle à ce moment-là, l'intimité de ce geste lui faisait tellement penser aux nuits où ils s'unissaient qu'il ne pouvait rester indifférent.

De son côté, le maître des potions tentait de cacher son trouble et palpait la jambe nue de Harry en essayant de demeurer le plus neutre possible. Il attrapa le baume qu'il avait préparé la veille, espérant que toutes les heures de lecture et d'essais de fabrication de diverses potions pour Harry allaient être payantes. En effet, depuis qu'il avait su de quoi souffrait Harry, il n'avait pratiquement pas ôté sa tête de ses livres ou de ses chaudrons.

Hormis la nuit de samedi, après avoir fait l'amour avec son mari, il n'avait pas eu de vrai sommeil réparateur, sacrifiant son repos au profit de ses recherches.

« Est-ce que ça vous fait mal lorsque je passe ma main sur votre genou, Potter ? »

« Non ! Ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas eu particulièrement mal. Je ressens toujours une souffrance mais elle est largement supportable. »

« Très bien ! Je vais vous appliquer le baume mais c'est un test. Vous devrez me dire immédiatement tout ce que vous ressentez ou ce que vous ne ressentez pas : si votre peau change de couleur, d'odeur, de régularité, si elle enfle ou se creuse, se refroidie ou s'échauffe, si vous ressentez une petite ou vive douleur ou si vous ne ressentez plus rien du tout, même pas votre genou. Je veux savoir dans l'instant si vous faites une réaction allergique au produit, même si j'ai su par Madame Pomfrey que vous n'aviez pas d'allergie connue. Je veux aussi savoir instantanément si vous souffrez d'autres symptômes : envie de vomir, nausées, transpiration excessive, palpitations, diarrhée, constipation, bouffées de chaleur, maux de tête, de ventre, raidissements des membres, paralysie. J'insiste bien sur le fait que vous me disiez _immédiatement_ tout effet secondaire potentiel, même si ce quelque chose vous parait insignifiant ! Est-ce bien clair, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Parfaitement clair, Monsieur Snape ! » répondit Harry avec sérieux. « Qu'est-ce que ce baume doit me faire ? C'est un analgésique ou peut-il me guérir ? Ou quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Vous connaissez un petit peu le sort qui a fait éclater votre genou ? »

« Oui un peu, j'ai fait des recherches sur le sujet, mais on ne trouve pas grand-chose en vente sur la magie noire, sauf à Knockturn Alley et je ne m'y suis pas rendu à cause du danger… Et je n'ai rien pu trouver dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. C'est uniquement dans les livres de Sirius que j'ai pu trouver quelques informations mais pas suffisamment pour en apprendre beaucoup. »

Severus hocha la tête, compréhensif. « Ce maléfice a pour but de fendre ce qu'il touche et de l'éclater en petits morceaux qui s'enveloppent aussitôt d'une fine membrane magique, empêchant la reconstruction de l'objet ou du membre. En ce qui vous concerne ici, votre genou ! Cette membrane ne peut se résorber avec la magie ou le temps, au contraire, elle s'en nourrit. Ce qui veut dire que d'ici une année au maximum, si nous ne faisons rien, son évolution aura atteint l'intégralité de votre jambe. »

Harry devint livide et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il avait oublié son désir naissant, la chaleur des mains qui touchaient son genou. Il ne pensait plus qu'au mot fatal qu'avaient prononcé tous les médicomages qu'il avait consultés à travers le monde.

« Je ne veux pas être amputé ! » gémit-il d'une voix cassée, en portant ses mains vaincues à son visage blême.

« Je sais ! »

Harry ne remarqua pas que ces mots avaient été formulés d'une voix étouffée par une gorge serrée.

« Harry, » l'appela doucement son mari en lui prenant la main et en la serrant délicatement. « Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu ne le sois pas ! »

Entendant son prénom énoncé pour la première fois de sa vie par son conjoint, Harry releva les yeux et essaya désespérément de se raccrocher à cette promesse. En cet instant, le regard onyx brillait tellement de conviction et de détermination qu'il arrivait presque à convaincre le jeune sorcier de la possibilité d'une guérison.

Snape repoussa doucement de ses genoux la jambe qu'il devait soigner et posa son pied nu à terre pour se rapprocher de son élève. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et le regarda avec intensité avant de reprendre :

« Harry, je ne connais pas encore le moyen de te guérir mais je vais le trouver ! Je sais déjà que ton genou ne peut pas être traité par d'autres sortilèges, comme la membrane se nourrit de magie, comme je te l'ai dit. Essaie d'éviter d'utiliser ta baguette pendant un ou deux jours, le temps de constater l'ajustement de mes potions car j'ai commencé à te préparer une solution que tu devras appliquer sur ta peau après la douche et qui fera barrière contre toute magie opérée autour de toi. Ainsi, cette magie ne sera pas absorbée par la membrane. Elle deviendra donc un peu plus fragile chaque jour et tu auras moins mal. »

« Pourquoi les médicomages ne m'ont pas fait ça avant ? » le questionna Harry en le regardant toujours fixement dans les yeux, rassuré par les paumes qui maintenaient toujours son visage.

« Parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu accès à mes inventions et mes créations en matière de magie noire et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la solution que je suis en train de te préparer et que j'ai dû inventer il y a quelques jours ! Je l'ai appelé _Anti-magicis Clypeum_ soit Bouclier anti-magie. Je vais écrire à ton médecin pour lui en parler. Il faudra que tu me donnes ses coordonnées ! Je te préviens qu'après avoir appliqué cette potion, tu pourras peut-être te sentir fatigué pendant plusieurs jours mais ça passera, le temps que ton corps et ta magie s'y adaptent. Je pense que tu verras également ta puissance magique diminuer un peu tant que tu l'appliqueras sur toi. »

« D'accord ! » fit l'Elu d'un air sérieux, heureux finalement que Snape ait su pour son genou. « Madame Pomfrey et les médicomages que j'ai vus m'ont donné différentes potions et des baumes, est-ce que je dois continuer à prendre mon traitement actuel ou faut-il que je l'arrête ? »

« Tu dois l'arrêter ! Sinon, les potions vont interagir entre elles. Le baume que je t'ai préparé, » commença-t-il en reprenant le pot en verre plein d'un onguent blanc cassé. « … s'accorde parfaitement avec l'_Anti-magicis Clypeum_ et devra être pris avec une potion. Cette potion sera un antalgique mêlé à une préparation qui va contraindre le maléfice à résider dans ta rotule uniquement. Tout à l'heure, lorsque j'ai fait le scanner de ta jambe avec ma baguette, j'ai vu que le maléfice avait commencé à atteindre le bas de ton fémur et le haut de ton tibia. Ton péroné n'est pas encore touché. Et entre ton fémur et ton tibia, il y a des surfaces articulaires qui sont touchées aussi. Je vais recentrer le maléfice dans ta rotule et l'emprisonner pour arrêter son étendue. Je préfère te prévenir : ça va te faire mal ! »

Harry déglutit mais hocha la tête en signe de résignation. Il préférait souffrir atrocement maintenant mais essayer un autre traitement en espérant une guérison que de souffrir plus tard en attendant l'évolution de sa maladie.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu sois allongé dans le lit. Ca sera plus pratique pour nous deux » informa Snape en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Harry s'exécuta aussitôt et deux minutes plus tard, le maître des potions commença à entonner une incantation au-dessus de son genou.

Au début, Harry ne sentit rien de spécial. Mais bientôt, une sensation désagréable se répandit dans son genou. Cela commença par des petites contractions… qui devinrent de plus en plus prononcées puis il eut l'impression qu'une pression énorme enserrait son genou et il pâlit. Son souffle se fit court quand il eut une sensation atroce d'aspiration profonde dans ses os. Des gouttes de sueur coulèrent sur son visage et son corps et il serra les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur.

Snape ne se préoccupait pas de regarder Harry tandis qu'il continuait sa curieuse chanson.

Son genou était maintenant en fusion et il lui paraissait vouloir fuir sa jambe. La douleur était presque insupportable.

Au moment où la tension dans sa rotule fut la plus forte, Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Des larmes involontaires roulaient sur ses joues et ses doigts crispés enserraient les draps au point de les déchirer.

Harry allait finalement crier lorsque la douleur s'arrêta instantanément et il s'affaissa sur les oreillers, haletant comme s'il venait de participer à une course. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé et les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit une main essuyer l'humidité de ses joues.

Il vit Snape le regarder avec inquiétude.

« Maintenant que le maléfice a été emprisonné dans ta rotule, tu vas boire cette potion, » lui dit-il en lui montrant une fiole dans laquelle se trouvait une potion orange. « C'est la potion antalgique dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Tu devras en boire deux gorgées tous les jours. Elle va poursuivre l'effet de cloisonnement du maléfice. Ce ne sera plus douloureux pour toi. Seule l'incantation initiale pouvait te causer de la souffrance. Après, les maux que tu seras susceptible d'avoir seront dus au maléfice en lui-même.

Harry prit la fiole, la déboucha et en but deux gorgées, sans ressentir quoi que ce soit après coup.

« A présent, tu vas aller prendre une nouvelle douche et on va appliquer l'_Anti-magicis Clypeum_ avant que je n'étale le baume sur ton genou. Ce baume est l'une de mes créations et s'appelle _Liquefiunt_ _sodalis_ ce qui veut dire Dissoudre un membre. »

« Dissoudre un membre ? » s'écria Harry, alarmé. « Mais… ? »

« Harry c'est le seul moyen ! Madame Pomfrey m'a dit que certains médicomages avaient tenté de faire disparaître ta rotule – qui était seulement atteinte à ce moment-là - pour te donner ensuite du Poussos. Cependant, ils n'ont pas pu mener à bien cette opération comme ta rotule est restée telle qu'elle était. Mais ils avaient raison ! C'est la même démarche que je vais tenter de faire. Mais il faut déjà que je fragilise ta membrane. C'est elle qui empêche ta rotule de disparaître ! Il faut que je découvre ce qui la fera se briser et disparaître. Elle se nourrit de la magie donc les potions sont préférables mais je ne dois quand même pas négliger un contresort. J'ai beaucoup de recherches à faire ! » conclut-il plus pour lui-même que pour son amant.

Harry regarda fixement l'homme qui était intensément plongé dans ses réflexions et il sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir. Il sourit et prit la main de son mari.

« Merci Severus ! » dit-il simplement.

L'interpelé sortit de ses pensées en entendant son prénom prononcé par cette voix douce et son cœur battit plus vite.

« Vas prendre ta douche ! » lui ordonna-t-il gentiment d'une voix rauque, souhaitant ainsi réfréner ses pulsions qui lui dictaient de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende à nouveau l'appeler par son prénom, mais cette fois-ci glissant entre ses lèvres en un gémissement d'extase.

Harry se leva, sans ressentir de douleur fulgurante comme il s'y était un peu attendu, et s'éloigna peu à peu sans lâcher son professeur du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il le dépasse.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Harry se déshabilla rapidement, entra dans la cabine de douche et tourna le mitigeur pour ouvrir l'eau. Il se savonna en pensant au traitement que voulait lui faire faire Snape et espéra qu'il ne subirait pas une autre cruelle déconvenue qui aboutirait au final à une amputation. Les médicomages l'avaient informé de la gravité de l'insidieux sortilège : à savoir qu'il évoluerait progressivement, atteignant peu à peu toute sa personne jusqu'à son cœur, provoquant inéluctablement sa mort par arrêt cardiaque si son étendue n'était pas contrôlée par une amputation.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité qui le minait.

Il coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche en s'essuyant, se disant qu'il était incroyablement chanceux de connaître un aussi talentueux maître des potions et un expert en magie noire, même si ce dernier constat le laissait mitigé. Il devait aussi s'avouer que ce mariage avait aussi été bénéfique pour son état de santé comme il n'était pas sûr que Snape aurait fait tant d'efforts pour lui avant s'il n'avait pas commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour son étudiant et époux. Car Harry savait que Snape éprouvait de la tendresse, de l'affection et même de la compassion pour lui.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller en sortant de la salle de bain comme il devait se badigeonner entièrement de potion.

Il entra de nouveau dans la chambre de son mari et attendit que celui-ci revienne. En effet, Severus était parti à son laboratoire pour collecter sa potion qui avait fini de mijoter pendant qu'ils s'étaient occupés de son genou.

Le Gryffondor profita de l'absence de Severus pour aller inspecter la bibliothèque et regarder avec intérêt les ouvrages que possédait l'homme avec qui il vivait.

Il était toujours en train de regarder les titres des livres lorsque Severus entra, referma la porte et se figea devant le corps nu de Harry.

Sans se tourner vers lui, comme il détaillait un ouvrage en cuir d'une grande beauté, Harry formula lentement la question qu'il s'était posé à plusieurs reprises, « Severus, pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de me passer l'_Anti-magicis Clypeum_ partout ? La potion ne peut pas être bue ? »

« Si ! » murmura une voix très rauque derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Snape se soit si silencieusement et considérablement approché.

« Elle est tout à fait comestible ! » émit-il d'un ton suave, le visage un peu rouge. Ses yeux vagabondaient involontairement et inlassablement sur le corps de Harry, de haut en bas et de bas en haut avec une certaine fièvre, et Harry en conçut un léger trouble. « Mais dans notre cas, il faut l'appliquer partout sur la peau pour une protection extérieure accrue. Comme lorsque l'on met une potion solaire pour se protéger des ultra-violets. Je vais vous aidez à vous badigeonner ! » ajouta-t-il soudainement en débouchonnant la fiole qu'il tenait d'une main tremblante.

« Je peux le faire tout seul ! » protesta le jeune homme, mal à l'aise, sans se rendre compte tout de suite que le vouvoiement était de nouveau de rigueur.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas atteindre toutes les zones ! Comme votre dos par exemple ! »

« D'accord pour le dos mais je ferai le reste ! »

« Ne discutez pas inutilement, Potter ! Nous irons plus vite à deux ! »

« Nous ne devons pas sortir donc nous ne sommes pas pressés ! Je peux m'en occuper ! »

« Vous n'êtes peut-être pas pressé mais moi, j'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper ! Je ne peux donc pas me permettre de perdre du temps ! »

« Justement ! Si vous êtes pressé, faites uniquement le dos et ainsi vous pourrez vaquer à vos autres occupations après ! »

Snape fit claquer sèchement sa langue contre son palais avec impatience et contra, « Je dois surveiller la réaction de votre corps à ma potion donc je dois être présent ! Autant vous aider à l'appliquer sur vous ! J'en reviens donc au fait qu'à deux, nous irons plus vite ! »

« Mais… »

« Maintenant, ça suffit Potter ! Ne faites pas l'enfant ! »

« Je croyais que nous avions convenu que vous me traiteriez en adulte avant-hier soir ! »

« Potter, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de me lancer sur ce sujet : avant-hier soir, vous avez parfaitement su comment me manœuvrer pour acquérir ce que vous vouliez ! »

Harry avala sa salive péniblement et commença à se passer sur le visage la potion transparente, à la consistance de l'eau. Il sentit des mains chaudes et mouillées glisser sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

« Faut-il que j'en mette aussi dans mes cheveux ? »

« Bien évidemment ! Quelle question stupide ! »

Harry grogna mais ne releva pas l'insulte. Il demanda, « Ils ne vont pas être ou paraître gras ? »

« Non ! Directement après l'application, ça fera comme si vous aviez pris la pluie. Ensuite, ils vont sécher sans graisser. »

« Tant mieux ! » fit Harry, soulagé de savoir que ses cheveux n'auraient pas le même et perpétuel aspect graisseux que ceux de son mari.

Snape grogna en guise de réponse et continua à répandre la solution sur les flancs et le bras immobile de Harry. Ce dernier s'occupa de ses oreilles et de son cou avant de s'attaquer à son torse et à son ventre.

« C'est moins désagréable que je ne pensais ! » lança Harry. « J'imaginais une potion visqueuse et verdâtre, quelque chose qui colle et qui sente mauvais. En plus, la potion n'est pas glacée ! »

« Elle restera toujours tiède. C'est dû au mélange de bave de Musard non-vénéneux et de pus du bubobulbe. »

Snape vit Harry se figer dans son mouvement en émettant une exclamation de dégoût et il éclata de rire.

« Non, je plaisantais ! » s'esclaffa Snape, ne notant pas le sourire qu'avait eu Harry devant la blague - taquinerie si peu habituelle - de son professeur. « En réalité, c'est dû au mélange d'argile rouge qui se dissout très lentement au contact du blanc d'œuf de Runespoor ce qui échauffe sans cesse sa matière. »

Harry garda son sourire, attendrit par le fait que Snape ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trahir son admiration devant ce que pouvait effectuer les potions. Il était étonnant de voir qu'il pouvait aimer autant sa matière et pourtant détester l'enseigner. Il devait très certainement exécrer l'ignorance, les erreurs, l'incompétence même involontaire, le fait de répéter les choses et d'avoir affaire à des enfants. Il était peut-être trop exigeant, trop impatient en classe car lorsqu'il en parlait ici avec Harry, sa voix était plus douce et il expliquait les choses avec moins de mépris, moins de dédain.

Harry s'arrêta à cet instant de penser à l'enseignement de son maître des potions pour se concentrer sur ses mains qui étaient en train d'appliquer la potion sur ses fesses. Sa respiration se coupa.

Etait-ce une impression où Snape y passait plus de temps que nécessaire ? Et était-ce son imagination où ses mains s'étaient faites plus caressantes, plus sensuelles ?

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa aller entre les mains de son professeur. Il se sentait tellement bien devant ce feu de cheminée qui réchauffait sa peau, entendant les bûches éclater de temps en temps sous les flammes. Il se sentait tellement… aimé par _ces_ mains qui ne se lassaient jamais de le toucher. Sa peau était tellement avide de contact humain, comment aurait-il pu repousser quelque chose dont il avait tellement envie ?

Il n'était pas gay. N'avait jamais été attiré par un homme et il pensait que sans ce mariage forcé, il n'aurait jamais connu de plaisirs charnels avec un être du même sexe que lui mais il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un que depuis le jour où Snape et lui s'étaient accordés physiquement. Le jour où Harry avait accepté l'identité de la personne avec qui il était obligé de s'accoupler et le jour où Snape avait abandonné l'idée de réfuter leurs unions et de le combattre avant et après elles.

Dumbledore le lui avait dit un jour : Seule l'acceptation de la réalité pouvait permettre la guérison.

Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait cessé d'appliquer la préparation sur lui-même. Les paupières toujours closes, il laissait les paumes mouillées descendre le long de ses cuisses, de ses mollets derrière lui puis remonter en faisant le chemin inverse devant lui. Il put sentir le souffle chaud de son mari caresser son sexe tendu avant que sa main vienne l'envelopper de potion.

L'Elu gémit en sentant la tranche de la main de Snape glisser sur son périnée, massant ses testicules au passage.

Harry sentit l'_Anti-magicis Clypeum_ couler de nouveau sur son membre tendu et Snape l'appliqua délicatement et longuement autour de son gland violacé.

Pantelant, Harry crispa les poings tandis qu'il sentait que si son mari continuait à le toucher à cet endroit-là et avec ce rythme de plus en plus rapide, il ne pourrait plus longtemps se contenir.

« Snape ! Snape ! » haleta-t-il, souhaitant le prévenir.

« Oui ? » souffla une voix éraillée, devant lui.

« Je vais… je vais… »

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage comme il répandait sa semence sur la main et sur la robe noire de son maître des potions.

Une minute ou une heure plus tard, Harry ne savait plus, il rouvrit ses paupières et rencontra deux flammes noires qui brûlaient d'un désir insoutenable au cœur du visage aux traits crispés et rougis de son enseignant.

« Allez vous asseoir, Monsieur Potter ! » ordonna Snape d'une voix croassante et emplie de retenues qui ne demandaient que peu de choses pour exploser.

Tremblant encore et se sentant extrêmement gauche, Harry alla s'installer sur le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé peu de temps auparavant et laissa son professeur gentiment badigeonner ses pieds, un à un, avec sa création.

Harry se rendit compte avec une certaine gêne que son mari avait effacé sur ses vêtements et sa peau toutes traces de sa récente jouissance.

Pourquoi l'avait-il conduit jusque là ? se demanda-t-il. Pourquoi avait-il absolument voulu l'aider à appliquer la potion ?

Le jeune homme savait que Snape le désirait mais jamais auparavant, il n'avait touché son élève en dehors des soirées dédiées à leur accouplement. Est-ce que Snape souhaitait qu'ils aient plus de sexe ? Si la réponse était positive, pourquoi alors n'avait-il rien tenté avec lui à l'instant alors que Harry pouvait voir à l'endroit de son entrejambe qu'il n'était pas resté indifférent à la scène qui venait de se passer devant le feu de cheminée ?

Ce n'était pas non plus pour humilier le Gryffondor, il en était absolument certain.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas pu résister à la tentation de le toucher tout en s'interdisant d'aller plus loin comme lui, Harry, ne lui en avait pas donné l'autorisation ? C'était sûrement cela, se dit l'Elu avec un reste de perplexité.

Harry vit son professeur commencer à lui appliquer le baume qui devait à la fois désagréger progressivement sa rotule et fragiliser la membrane magique et destructrice qui l'enveloppait.

Contrairement à l'_Anti-magicis Clypeum_, le baume était glacé. S'il n'avait pas vu Snape lui passer l'onguent, il aurait pensé que l'homme était en train de couvrir son genou de neige.

« Je sais que c'est froid, Potter, » dit Snape en le voyant frissonner. « Mais le baume va se réchauffer au contact de votre peau et vous sentirez sa chaleur comme il agira. N'oubliez pas : si vous ressentez la moindre douleur ou toute autre réaction anormale, vous devez me le dire ! »

« Oui ! »

« Il me faut vous informer d'une autre chose, Potter ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« Etant donné que je devrais surveiller vos éventuelles réactions et y réagir avec autant d'efficacité que de rapidité, vous devrez dormir dans mon lit, avec moi, jusqu'à la fin des vacances ! »

« QUOI ? »

Snape se fichait-il de lui ?

« Est-ce un moyen détourné pour pouvoir profiter de mon corps ? »

Snape se figea et blêmit sous cette accusation qu'il prit comme une insulte et une expression choquée déforma ses traits de visage lorsqu'il lui répondit en regardant son étudiant dans les yeux :

« Qu'allez-vous chercher là, Potter ! En aucun cas, je n'ai inventé cette excuse pour pouvoir coucher avec vous plus souvent ! Je connais les termes de notre contrat de mariage et souhaite les respecter ! Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de profiter de votre douleur afin de satisfaire mes bas-instincts ! Si je voulais faire ceci, Potter, sachez que vous seriez déjà dans mon lit et dans mes bras depuis le début des vacances et même bien avant ! Je n'ai pas de sombres desseins derrière la tête ! Et, _moi_, je ne m'abaisserais pas à vous manipuler de la sorte comme _vous_ l'avez fait ! Vous qui n'avez pas eu de scrupules à le faire avec ma personne samedi dernier ! »

Cette dernière réplique entraîna une dispute houleuse mais Harry dût se rendre compte deux jours plus tard que Snape n'avait pas menti. Il n'avait pas essayé de le toucher mais avait surveillé l'état de son genou et de son corps, de manière générale et tout à fait impersonnelle.

Pendant ces deux jours, Harry avaient passé pratiquement tout son temps seul, tandis que son maître des potions continuait ses recherches, refusant son aide à plusieurs reprises.

Harry avait profité de son temps libre pour couper et dresser un immense sapin dans le grand salon du manoir. Il l'avait décoré avec l'aide des quatre elfes avec des décorations qu'il avait dû commandées à la hâte comme Snape n'en avait jamais eu.

En voyant le sapin illuminé, Snape avait pincé les lèvres, répliquant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait dressé un sapin qu'il aurait un cadeau. Lorsque Harry lui avait répondu ne pas en attendre de sa part, il avait maugréé sur le fait qu'un sapin perdait ses épines et que cela allait en mettre partout. Son mari avait rétorqué qu'il y avait des sorts pour arranger cela. Snape avait alors grommelé sur l'inutilité d'un sapin et sur le fait que la fête n'avait été créée que dans un but commercial et que seuls les idiots pouvaient tomber dans leurs pièges.

Harry avait ignoré l'insulte et l'attitude bougonne et habituelle de son conjoint.

Harry savait aussi que Snape ne dormait pas beaucoup et que c'était l'une des raisons principales de l'accroissement de sa mauvaise humeur. Le jour, il le passait à ses recherches et la nuit, Harry le sentait se tourner et se retourner dans leur lit, sans arriver à trouver le repos.

Et le Gryffondor connaissait la cause de son agitation nocturne, qui n'était autre que lui-même : _Harry_.

En effet, le jeune sorcier se souvint du premier soir, l'avant-veille, où ils avaient dormi ensemble.

C'était la première fois que Harry restait dans le lit de son amant pour dormir. Jamais après leur accouplement, il n'était resté dans les quartiers de Snape. Même après l'acceptation de leurs unions par ce dernier, Harry avait toujours rejoins la tour Gryffondor après les instants de tendresse qu'ils partageaient après leur coït.

Ils avaient tous deux été gênés de glisser entre les draps, tous deux tendus comme sous l'attente d'un coup ou d'un affront verbal qui ne vint jamais.

Tous deux couverts de haut en bas par leur pyjama, ils s'étaient allongés aussi loin l'un de l'autre que le leur avaient permis les bords du lit, le corps figé et raide, se lançant brièvement et à tour de rôle, des regards tantôt provocateurs, tantôt effrayés, tantôt interrogateurs.

La nuit avait été difficile pour les deux hommes, le sommeil refusant de les emporter tant leur embarras, leur mutuelle méfiance et leur nervosité les assaillaient constamment.

Harry s'était bien rendu compte du ridicule de la situation. Ils étaient amants depuis presque quatre mois à présent, s'accouplaient chaque samedi, se tenaient avec tendresse et affection après, se caressant et s'embrassant doucement comme pour se consoler et se faire pardonner de l'acte qu'ils étaient obligés de pratiquer l'un envers l'autre. Et pourtant, ils s'étaient regardés comme si l'un ou l'autre aurait tranché la gorge de celui qui aurait été le premier à s'endormir.

Mais Harry savait aussi que ce qui les avait le plus embarrassés était le fait de se retrouver tous les deux dans la même condition qui était la leur lors de leur union. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à partager le même lit mais, cette fois-ci, sans savoir quelle attitude adoptée. Habituellement, ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire mais sans leur contrat à honorer charnellement, ils n'étaient pas arrivés à se détendre.

Au cours de la nuit, Harry avait plusieurs fois rencontré le regard sombre et ensommeillé le fixer, sans réussir à déchiffrer ses pensées. Vers quatre heures du matin pourtant, ils avaient tous deux dû s'endormir comme, à huit heures et demi, Tinky avait frappé à la porte de la chambre, sans y pénétrer, pour réveiller son Grand Maître, comme à l'accoutumée.

Snape avait grogné et s'était lentement réveillé pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait étroitement lové contre corps de son mari, leurs membres entrelacés.

Harry s'était réveillé lorsque Tinky avait frappé à la porte mais son esprit encore endormi avait réfuté l'idée de se lever. Ce qui l'avait complètement éveillé cependant, avait été l'érection qu'il avait senti grossir contre sa cuisse et qui avait provoqué la sienne. Il avait alors ouvert les yeux pour découvrir un désir ardent brûler dans deux iris sombres et horrifiés. Avec une violence qui avait fait tomber Harry hors du lit, Snape s'était dégagé de ses bras et de ses jambes entremêlés avant de s'excuser de l'avoir fait basculé par terre puis de se précipiter hors de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain, claquant durement la porte au passage.

La nuit et le réveil suivants les avaient trouvés dans les mêmes dispositions et conditions. Mais, contrairement à la nuit de la veille, n'en pouvant plus de fatigue, ils s'étaient endormis sans qu'aucune pensée les perturbent encore. Le matin pourtant, ils s'étaient encore dégagés de leur étreinte nocturne involontaire, mentalement reposés mais physiquement excités et frustrés.

Ils étaient à présent le matin du 24 décembre et Harry disposa les paquets de Snape sous le sapin. S'il avait été avec Ron et Hermione, il les aurait placé plus tard dans la nuit, comme il savait que les voir là aurait rendu Ron fou d'impatience. Mais connaissant son maître des potions et l'attachement qu'il portait à noël, Harry se doutait que Snape ne les remarquerait absolument pas.

Harry espérait tout de même que son époux n'allait pas resté cloîtré dans son bureau ou dans son laboratoire pour poursuivre ses recherches.

La matinée passa très vite : Harry organisa avec les elfes le plan du repas qu'ils partageraient le soir. Il continua de décorer le manoir pour refléter le noël qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Il avait réfléchi à la décoration de la table et au petit déjeuner qu'ils leur prépareraient pour le lendemain matin.

Harry avait donné congé aux elfes pour la soirée, pour la journée de noël et pour le 26 décembre qui symbolisait le « boxing day » et qui était traditionnellement férié dans tout le Royaume-Uni, mais les elfes avaient catégoriquement refusé. Le jeune homme avait quand même réussi à les faire accepter de prendre leur soirée et une partie de la journée de noël en sous-entendant qu'il pourrait, s'ils refusaient, leur donner un vêtement en guise de cadeaux de noël. Harry n'était pas fier de son stratagème et n'aurait jamais été jusqu'au bout de sa menace – causant non seulement ainsi le désespoir des elfes mais aussi le courroux de son professeur – mais il savait que Cianna, Tobby, Tinky et Lyvvie avaient une famille et, surtout, des enfants en bas-âge et il souhaitait que les elfes puissent profiter de leurs heures de liberté dans la maison qui était la leur et juxtaposait le manoir Snape.

Harry allait appeler son enseignant pour le déjeuner quand il vit que ce dernier demeurait figé devant le sapin, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

« _Professeur ?_ » appela Harry, incertain.

Snape se tourna vers lui lentement, incrédule.

« Vous m'avez acheté des cadeaux ? » demanda celui-ci, la curieuse expression restant sur ses traits.

Harry ne savait comment interpréter sa réaction mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas toute à fait négative et même…

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous acheté des cadeaux ? »

La voix était stupéfaite mais le regard était de plus en plus brillant… comme si… comme si l'homme était content.

« Parce que vous êtes mon mari ! » répondit Harry, sincère. « Parce que vous êtes désormais ma famille… même si ce n'est que pour un temps. Parce que je vous respecte. Parce que je ne vous déteste pas. Parce que je serai heureux de vous voir les ouvrir. »

« Mais je n'ai _rien_ pour vous ! »

« Je le sais bien ! Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit : je n'attendais rien de votre part et ce n'est pas pour en avoir en retour que je vous en ai acheté ! »

Snape se passa une main vive sur les yeux, frottant ses paupières avec agitation.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! » fit-il enfin.

« Et moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous les voyiez maintenant ! Normalement, c'était pour demain matin ! Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez regarder ! Vous vous contrefichez du sapin habituellement pourtant ! »

« Très certainement ! » acquiesça l'homme aux yeux noirs en devenant de plus en plus agité, avant de contrecarrer abruptement son élève, « Et je n'ai pas été fouiner pour voir si des présents m'attendaient – comme j'ai l'impression que vous le suggérez ! J'ai simplement des yeux et une bonne vue figurez-vous ! Et quand je vois des choses briller et clignoter mon prénom, tenez-vous bien : j'arrive à les remarquer ! »

L'ironie de la voix de Snape aurait pu être mordante si ses yeux n'avaient pas brillé autant que les paquets qu'avaient faits Harry.

Un bref instant, l'expression étrange qui avait animé le visage du professeur avait disparu au profit de l'énervement mais elle réapparut bientôt lorsque Snape jeta un autre coup d'œil à ses cadeaux.

« Nous allons manger ! » fit tout à coup Harry, souhaitant changer de sujet pour ne pas endurer plus de sarcasmes mais Snape n'avait pas eu l'air d'entendre sa phrase. Ses yeux fixes demeuraient hypnotisés sur le bas du sapin et ses doigts frappaient frénétiquement sur sa robe comme sous l'effet d'une vive nervosité ou… impatience.

_« Professeur Snape_ ! _»_ appela de nouveau Harry, essayant de réprimer une grimace devant ses mots qui lui paraissaient créer une distance entre eux et qu'ils lui étaient de plus en plus intolérables de prononcer.

Les yeux noirs s'arrachèrent avec difficulté à la contemplation inconsciente des paquets colorés et enrubannés et il reporta son attention à son étudiant.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement mauvais.

« Nous allons manger ! » répéta Harry qui avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir contrarié son mari en l'obligeant à détacher son regard de ce qui l'avait précédemment accaparé.

Le déjeuner se passa en silence comme Snape semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Harry tenta de lancer plusieurs fois des discussions qui se soldèrent en échecs rapides. A peine le dessert eut-il été englouti qu'il vit son conjoint repartir vers son laboratoire.

Harry soupira. Il en avait assez de cette situation exécrable ! Il avait pourtant demandé à ce qu'ils aient des conversations et Snape les avait accepté, même si cette acceptation avait été provoquée par une ruse du jeune homme.

Harry se promit de mettre un terme à ceci dès le prochain dîner.

Ainsi, Harry ne revit Snape qu'à 19h30.

Il lui dit tout de go, « C'est moi qui servirai ce soir comme j'ai donné leur soirée à Tinky, Tobby, Lyvvie et Cianna ! Ils ne reviendront que demain en fin d'après-midi ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda celui-ci sèchement, relevant brusquement la tête après avoir admiré la table qu'avait décoré Harry.

« Parce que c'est noël ! Les elfes ont leur famille ! Leurs enfants ! »

« Et vous n'avez pas pensé m'en parlé avant ! Alors qu'il s'agit de _mes_ elfes et de _ma _maison ! »

Ses yeux noirs trahissaient sa fureur difficilement contenue.

« Pour vous en parlez, il aurait fallu que l'on puisse vous voir ces derniers jours, ce qui n'a pas été le cas ! »

« Je vous signale que c'est pour vous que je suis enfermé toute la journée dans mon bureau ou dans mon laboratoire ! C'est pour votre genou que… »

« Et je vous en suis entièrement reconnaissant ! » le coupa Harry d'un ton ferme. « Je ne suis pas en train de minimiser ce que vous faites pour moi, au contraire ! Mais je ne veux pas pour autant vous priver de faire des choses pour vous ! Je ne souhaite pas que vous vous épuisiez à faire vos recherches pour moi ! Je ne souhaite pas que vous y passiez vos journées et même parfois une partie de votre nuit ! Ce n'est pas sain ! Et je ne vous vois plus ! C'est pour ça que je vous ai proposé mon aide pour les recherches. Je voulais pouvoir être en votre compagnie, moins seul, et aider. C'est quand même pour moi tout ça donc il est normal que je veuille contribuer à vous aider. Me pensez-vous tellement idiot que je ne pourrais pas y participer ? »

Le regard sombre s'adoucit et il répliqua, « Ce n'est pas cela, Potter ! Les livres que je lis sont des ouvrages de magie noire et il faut être expert dans cet art pour pouvoir les comprendre ! »

Harry grimaça au mot '_art_' mais il ne dit rien et laissa son maître des potions poursuivre, « De plus, certains détails qui pourraient vous paraître insignifiants ne le sont pas. Je crains donc de vous donner un travail pour lequel vous n'avez pas les aptitudes requises. »

« Mais je sais quand même lire. Je pourrais au moins souligner ce qui me paraît relever du sujet et laisser de côté ce qui ne l'est pas ! »

Snape parut réfléchir un instant à ces paroles et répondit, « Très bien ! Nous ferons un essai. Effectivement, il y a beaucoup de lecture et une aide ne serait pas de trop mais je vous montrerai le genre de détails qu'il ne faut pas délaisser. »

Harry sourit, heureux de pouvoir enfin se rendre utile et de voir que son professeur n'avait pas entièrement rejeté sa suggestion mais était prêt à accepter son soutien.

« Qu'avons-nous donc à manger ce soir ? » demanda Snape, l'air soudainement affamé.

Harry brandit sa baguette et fit venir un plat composé de tranches fines de saumon fumé, disposées sur un lit de salade verte qu'entouraient des toasts de pain chauds et beurrés.

« Mmmm » fit Snape involontairement.

Harry sourit de plus belle et attendit que Snape se soit servi avant de le faire pour lui-même.

Ils firent ensuite honneur à une poularde entourée de lard et de marrons, servie avec des haricots verts bien croquants. Et finirent par une bûche glacée qui changeaient de parfum au gré des envies de celui qui la mangeait.

Snape n'en avait pas l'air avec sa taille si fine mais Harry savait que l'homme aurait pu facilement rivaliser avec Ron pour un concours de nourriture. Il était impressionnant de voir les quantités d'aliments que pouvaient ingurgiter son mari.

L'atmosphère de la soirée n'était pas pesante, bien au contraire. Tous deux vinrent s'asseoir devant la cheminée du salon et commencèrent à discuter, sous l'initiative insistante de Harry.

Maladroitement et avec hésitation, le jeune homme débuta leur conversation en parlant des noëls qu'il avait passés à Poudlard avec ses amis, ne rapportant sciemment pas les désastreuses fêtes de fin d'année qu'il avait auparavant annuellement passées avec les Dursley.

« On a une tradition avec Ron, » raconta-t-il, son incertitude du départ envolée par la bonne entente qu'ils maintenaient. « Chaque année, la veille du jour de l'an, on s'échange un papier qu'on a écrit pour l'autre le 31 décembre de l'année passée et on voit si ce qui est écrit s'est réalisé ou non. Et si ce qui est marqué sur le papier est un pari, on peut le réaliser dans la journée ou non, ça dépend si on veut le faire ou pas. Et si on n'arrive pas à le réaliser avant que l'année se termine ou si on ne veut pas le faire, on a un gage le lendemain ou un peu plus tard, ça dépend du gage. »

Harry fit une courte pause avant d'expliquer, « Par exemple, il y a trois ans, j'avais noté quelque chose qu'il devrait avoir fait dans l'année, à savoir jouer un match de quidditch avec Hermione. Je pensais que ça serait impossible pour lui comme Hermione ne veut jamais jouer au quidditch ! Mais je n'ai pas eu de chance cette année-là ! Ron a lu mon papier à la fin de l'année et il a bien rigolé parce que l'été précédent, sans savoir que c'était ce que j'avais écrit le 31 décembre de l'année d'avant, il avait réussi à convaincre Hermione de jouer avec lui, et avec tous ses frères, Ginny et moi. Quand il a lu le papier, il a su qu'il n'avait rien à accomplir comme il l'avait déjà fait six mois auparavant. Moi, j'étais vert parce que Ron m'avait écrit un pari à effectuer avant la fin de l'année. Je devais aller dire à Draco Malfoy que je le trouvais sexy. Bien entendu, je ne l'avais pas fait durant l'année ! Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu penser lui dire ça ? Et bien évidemment, je n'ai pas pu réaliser mon pari comme Malfoy était chez lui pour les fêtes… Mais même sans ça, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de lui dire ça !... et Ron le savait aussi donc j'ai eu un gage. Il m'a fait monter toutes les marches de Poudlard à cloche-pied des cachots jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, lui se marrant à côté de moi. Les rares fois où nous avons croisé quelqu'un, ils nous prenaient pour des fous ! »

Harry s'esclaffa à ce souvenir. « J'ai eu mal à la jambe pendant deux jours après ça ! »

Le Gryffondor eut la surprise d'entendre l'écho du rire amusé de son professeur.

« Je me suis vengé l'année suivante comme je lui avais aussi écrit un pari qui avait peu de chance de se produire : il devait offrir une jupe d'étudiante de Gryffondor à Grégory Goyle et lui demander de la porter pour lui ! »

« Et quel gage a-t-il eu ? » demanda Severus en le regardant en souriant.

« Monter les escaliers de Poudlard à cloche-pied des cachots jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, en portant la jupe ! »

Snape ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau et s'exclama à travers son fou rire, « J'aurais voulu voir ça ! »

Harry lui répondit, toujours en riant, « Je n'ai pas été sadique ! Il l'a fait quand on était sûr qu'il n'y aurait personne dans les escaliers et les couloirs !... Mais on n'est pas toujours aussi vicieux, on ne s'écrit que très rarement des paris qu'on sait ne pas pouvoir réaliser. En fait, ce sont plutôt des défis que des paris irréalisables ! »

Snape hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et demanda, les yeux pétillants « Et pour cette année, que lui avez-vous marqué ? »

« J'ai été gentil cette année… pour lui et pour Hermione ! Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre mais n'arrivent pas à se l'avouer… »

« Effectivement, j'avais remarqué ! »

Harry hocha à son tour la tête, non-étonné et poursuivit, « … donc j'ai un peu joué les entremetteurs. Je lui ai écrit qu'il devrait avoir embrassé Hermione sur la bouche pendant plus de dix secondes au moins. Je connais Ron ! Il va le faire comme il ne l'a jamais embrassé cette année encore. Mais si je n'avais pas mis de limite de temps, il lui aurait juste fait un petit bisou sur les lèvres et ce n'est pas ça que je veux ! »

« Et bien, et bien Monsieur Potter ! » fit Snape, l'air faussement sévère. « Je crois que je vais définitivement devoir me méfier de votre esprit calculateur, d'habitude si propre à mes chers Serpentard ! »

Harry se raidit légèrement avant de se relâcher. Snape le taquinait juste.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que Monsieur Weasley a concocté pour vous cette année ! »

Harry sourit. « Nous serons cela le 31 ! » répondit-il avant d'ajouter. « Et vous ? Vous ne faisiez pas ce genre de choses lorsque vous étiez à l'école ? »

Harry vit son maître des potions se crisper un peu avant de répondre, « Les… relations que j'avais avec mes autres… camarades n'étaient pas de celles que l'on peut qualifier d'amicales et complices ! J'étais quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire… Et nos… préoccupations étaient toutes autres ! »

L'Elu se morigéna intérieurement. Il n'aurait pas dû lui demander cela. Il avait su par Sirius que Snape avaient seulement entretenu des liens avec d'autres Serpentard qui étaient tous devenus des mangemorts après l'école donc ils n'avaient pas dû s'amuser à faire ce genre de jeux. Sans véritable ami, Snape avait dû se sentir très souvent seul.

Le vieux carillon qui se trouvait en haut de la cheminée du salon sonna 23H et ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Une fois dans la chambre, Harry se rappela ce qu'il avait planifié un peu plus tôt dans la journée et alla droit à la douche. Une fois lavé, il ne considéra pas l'option d'appliquer l'_Anti-magicis Clypeum_ comme ils n'allaient pas utilisé de magie pendant la nuit et qu'il reprendrait une douche le lendemain matin. Il s'enveloppa d'un peignoir et sortit de la salle de bain, laissant la place à son maître des potions.

Harry alla chercher la boîte de chocolats qu'il avait achetée à Pré-au-lard avant d'arriver au manoir et se dirigea ensuite vers le lit, nu.

Il se glissa entre les draps, tamisa la lumière et attendit.

Il ne souhaitait pas penser de manière plus approfondie à ce qui le poussait à s'offrir à son mari pour noël. Après cette soirée très agréable et chaleureuse, il avait seulement envie de donner et recevoir du plaisir charnel.

Il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait jamais dû vouloir plus de relations que ce qu'ils avaient initialement convenus d'avoir et qui se tenaient tous les samedis soirs. Aujourd'hui était un mercredi. Harry fut soudainement pris de panique. Et si Snape le rejetait ce soir ? Et si Snape ne souhaitait pas le toucher davantage que de manière hebdomadaire ? Harry se figea, torturé à l'idée d'être repoussé sans ménagement et avec humiliation. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois, essayant de se calmer.

Snape n'avait aucune raison de le repousser. Il le désirait et chaque fois que Harry l'avait embrassé, il avait répondu plus que passionnément à son baiser. Il avait même dû le repousser dans la neige afin que l'homme ne le prenne pas au cœur de la poudreuse si leur étreinte s'était faite plus ardente. Il s'offrirait à son mari, lui expliquant que c'était un autre cadeau de noël et Snape ne pourrait pas l'humilier. Au pire, il lui dirait qu'il avait eu ce projet en tête uniquement pour lui faire plaisir mais qu'au fond, il ne le désirait pas plus que lui. Il savait que Snape pourrait accepter ce mensonge s'il le repoussait ce soir.

Harry ne put réfléchir davantage à son plan de sortie comme Snape venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et en sortait, son pyjama très correctement fermé jusqu'au cou.

Harry commença à saliver à l'idée de déboutonner une à une les attaches.

Le jeune homme vit son mari entrer dans le lit et sentit son haleine mentholée. Zut !

Snape venait de se brosser les dents. Harry aussi l'avait fait avant de se souvenir des chocolats qu'il avait achetés pour tenter ou taquiner Snape. Il savait aussi qu'après les avoir mangé, ils pourraient se lancer un sort rapide de nettoyage ou aller se rebrosser les dents mais cela allait peut-être faire renoncer à Snape l'idée d'en manger. Et peut-être n'avait-il plus faim malgré son éternel grand appétit ? Et si tout le plan de Harry tombait à l'eau ? Un début d'excès de panique refit surface mais Harry le chassa une deuxième fois, reprenant courage.

Snape s'était tourné sur le côté, dos à lui, sur l'extrême bord du matelas, aussi loin que possible de son jeune époux.

Ce n'était pas gagné !

Ostensiblement, mais sans trop bouger les draps comme il ne voulait pas que Snape s'aperçoive tout de suite qu'il était nu, Harry attrapa la boîte de chocolats et commença à l'ouvrir.

Harry savait que Snape entendait les sons et devait bien se demander ce que fabriquait son mari mais il ne se retourna pas.

Harry retira la première feuille qui recouvrait les chocolats et en prit un.

Se rapprochant légèrement de son conjoint pour que celui-ci entende bien le son, Harry croqua de ses incisives dans le chocolat qui se cassa dans sa bouche.

« Mmmm ! » fit-il en sentant le praliné diffusé sa saveur sur sa langue.

Snape s'était raidi et retourné devant ce son si caractéristique pour lui.

Il regardait Harry avec étonnement et lui dit, « Vous n'aviez pas assez mangé ? »

Perplexe et sans savoir très bien quoi répondre, l'interpelé répondit, « Oh si mais… mais j'avais acheté ces chocolats chez Honeydukes samedi dernier et je ne les avais pas encore goûté. Je m'en suis rappelé ce soir et j'ai eu envie d'en manger un peu… et je ne le regrette pas, ils sont si bons ! »

Severus regardait la boîte remplie de chocolats et lança, « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amateur de chocolats. J'avais plutôt l'impression que vous préfériez les bonbons ! »

« J'aime les deux ! » rétorqua Harry en fermant les paupières et en gémissant tandis qu'il fourrait la deuxième moitié de chocolat dans sa bouche comme s'il était au summum de l'extase.

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Snape s'était totalement tourné sur l'autre côté, face à lui et fixait son visage avec attention.

Harry eut tout à coup l'impression que Snape avait deviné son manège. Il scrutait à présent ses yeux avec intensité et Harry en conçut un vif malaise. Il détourna le regard, conscient de n'avoir jamais réussi à maîtriser l'occlumencie.

Il entendit Snape s'esclaffer d'autosatisfaction et, à ce son, il ne put résister et le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux.

Les yeux noirs brillaient à la fois avec amusement et à la fois avec envie.

D'un geste vif, le maître des potions approcha sa main de la boîte de chocolats et en attrapa un avant de l'apporter, lentement cette fois, à sa bouche.

Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'il savourait le chocolat.

« Que comptiez-vous faire, Potter ? » demanda-t-il en le fixant toujours avec provocation et intensité. « Je sais que vous êtes nu, je peux le lire dans vos yeux ! »

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux, pris en faute. Comme il aurait voulu que son amant ne soit pas un expert en légilimencie !

« Vous pensiez peut-être parsemer votre corps délectable de petits chocolats, espérant que j'irais les y chercher ? »

Harry rougit de plus belle et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« C'était une idée ! » accorda le professeur, taquin. « Mais souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure : votre esprit est plus calculateur que je ne le pensais encore il y a à peine une semaine. Vous êtes aussi rusé que mes Serpentard mais n'oubliez pas une chose, _Monsieur Potter_… »

Snape prit un autre chocolat et le plaça entre les lèvres immobiles de Harry qui ne fit aucun geste pour avaler la confiserie, trop hypnotisé par ce regard sombre et intense, par ses mots dictés par une voix basse et prometteuse et par ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient dangereusement des siennes.

« … tout aussi rusé que vous pouvez l'être… n'oubliez pas que je suis _leur Directeur_ ! »

Prédateur, Snape posa ses lèvres péremptoires sur celles de Harry mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer ce constat que les lèvres fines n'étaient déjà plus sur sa bouche.

Le regard brûlant, Severus poussa doucement les draps du corps de son mari, en croquant le chocolat qu'il lui avait volé des lèvres. Dévorant des yeux tout ce qui était offert à sa vue, il se redressa, se dénuda, chevaucha les hanches de son amant et posa ses mains avides sur son torse nu.

Dans un grognement guttural et féroce, Snape murmura, « Joyeux noël… Severus ! »

Harry frissonna, son érection pressée contre les fesses de son conjoint.

« Et joyeux noël, Harry ! »

Lorsque Snape captura sa bouche, Harry ne résista pas. Il avait trop envie de cet homme possessif et trop malin pour se faire avoir une deuxième fois.

Il avait trop envie d'être caressé par ces mains fines et adroites, embrassé par cette bouche chaude et humide qui le réclamait comme sien.

Il avait trop envie de laisser cet homme le posséder ou prendre possession du corps de cet homme lui-même.

Il avait trop envie… de lui appartenir. Et ce constat lui faisait peur.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry se réveilla troublé.

Son mari dormait encore, à ses côtés et, de ce fait, il put l'étudier attentivement.

Une chaleur intense lui fit monter le rouge aux joues tandis qu'il se remémorait les préliminaires de leur union.

_« Allonges-toi comme ça Harry et écarte un peu plus tes jambes ! »_

Harry ferma les yeux sous cette réminiscence. A aucun moment après ces mots, il n'avait deviné ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

_« Oui, comme ça ! Maintenant, regarde-moi et laisse-toi aller ! Ne me quitte pas du regard Harry, je veux voir les flammes brûler dans tes yeux magnifiques pendant que je te goûte ! »_

Harry gémit à ce souvenir. Il agrippa son érection et laissa sa main aller et venir sur elle.

Snape l'avait sucé !

Son professeur avait entouré de ses lèvres sa virilité tendue et l'avait savouré !

Son maître des potions l'avait prit en bouche et l'avait emmené au septième ciel.

Jamais son enseignant ne l'avait sucé auparavant. Au cours de leurs précédents accouplements, ils s'étaient touchés, embrassés, caressés, pénétrés mais aucun des deux n'avait jamais pratiqué la fellation.

Harry en avait été bouleversé. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il ne le ferait jamais avec Snape comme il lui semblait que cet acte était au-dessus de ses limites, une pratique trop gay alors qu'il ne l'était pas, trop intime. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit non plus que Snape le lui fasse un jour comme, au début de leur mariage, seulement le coït avait semblé compter. Après, malgré les caresses et les baisers, aucune tentative orale n'avait été dirigée vers cette partie-là de son anatomie. Il avait donc été rassuré et après, avait oublié cet acte trop hypothétique.

Harry avait regardé fixement son maître des potions tandis que celui-ci le prenait en bouche. Non pas parce que Snape le lui avait demandé mais bien parce qu'il lui aurait été impossible de détacher son regard de ces lèvres qui allaient et venaient sur sa chair vibrante.

A cette pensée, le jeune sorcier activa les mouvements de sa main et jouit sur les draps et sa peau.

Haletant, il jeta un coup d'œil sur Snape qui dormait toujours.

Il décida de se lever. Il devait se doucher et appliquer l'_Anti-magicis Clypeum_ avant d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner comme les elfes n'étaient pas là. Et…

… ils avaient des cadeaux à ouvrir.

Avec un large sourire aux lèvres, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressortait nu de la salle de bain. A la hâte mais consciencieusement, il s'était passé la potion sur le corps.

Il rajouta quelques bûches dans la cheminée et lança un '_incendio_' dans l'âtre. Pendant la nuit, le feu s'était éteint et il pouvait sentir que la température avait diminué même si elle était toujours adéquate.

Il enfila rapidement un boxer, un t-shirt et un pull propres mais s'abstint de mettre un pantalon et appela Snape en décidant d'éviter les '_Monsieur_' ou les '_Professeur_'. C'était noël après tout !

« Severus ! »

Son conjoint grogna et se tourna de l'autre côté, dos à Harry.

« Severus ! »

Un autre grognement avant que l'homme ne recouvre sa tête avec l'oreiller.

« Severus, c'est noël ! On a des cadeaux à ouvrir ! »

Harry vit avec surprise son mari rejeter vivement draps et oreiller et se lever précipitamment avant de se diriger vers lui.

Le jeune homme réprima une grosse envie de rire : Snape râlait peut-être sur l'aspect commercial de noël mais il n'était pas le dernier à être impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Cependant, Snape s'arrêta devant lui, comme tous les matins depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble, se laissa embrasser par son époux pour souhaiter le bonjour et, comme tous les matins, observa son genou en le détaillant pour voir s'il ne faisait pas de réaction à ses potions et baume. Il observa ensuite ses jambes, le fit tourner, remonta son pull et son t-shirt et, ne notant pas d'allergie ou d'autres particularités, s'en alla vers la salle de bain avec plus de rapidité que d'habitude.

Harry appliqua le baume sur son genou, enfila son pantalon en souriant et se hâta de descendre les escaliers sur son éclair de feu. Il avait pris son balai, non pas à cause d'une douleur mais pour aller plus vite.

Depuis qu'il testait les potions de Snape, il n'avait pas été victime d'une nouvelle crise de souffrance mais il n'avait débuté le traitement que depuis quelques jours, cela ne leur donnait donc pas assez de marge pour attester d'une certaine réussite ou échec. Harry savait juste qu'il sentait sa rotule être plus chaude par moments et, par d'autres, souffrait d'intenses mais fugaces démangeaisons au genou.

Lorsque son professeur descendit les escaliers, Harry venait de finir de préparer leur petit-déjeuner.

« Tout est sur la table ! » l'informa-t-il en le rejoignant.

Mais Snape ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait les cadeaux sous le sapin avec un regard intense. Et des paquets avaient été rajoutés pendant la nuit.

Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas s'esclaffer, Harry prit l'initiative, comme il savait que la fierté de Snape l'empêchait de se ruer vers ses présents.

« Mais nous pouvons encore attendre. J'ai placé un sort de '_Restochaud_' sur notre petit-déjeuner et j'ai hâte de découvrir ce que j'ai reçu ! »

Harry attrapa le premier cadeau qu'il trouva avec son prénom inscrit dessus et commença à l'ouvrir, ce qui décida son professeur à en prendre un à son tour, les doigts tremblants d'excitation mais le visage restant toujours impassible.

« WOW ! » fit Harry, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de bonheur en découvrant l'adaptateur Turbo qui avait été créé pour l'éclair de feu qu'il possédait et qui ramenait sa vitesse et sa maniabilité au même niveau que l'éclair de feu 2 qui venait de sortir. Le cadeau venait de Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient dû l'acheter ensemble comme il savait que ce cadeau était relativement onéreux.

Les yeux de Snape s'attardèrent sur le cadeau qu'avait reçu Harry et il semblait légèrement apeuré et contrarié en le contemplant mais le Gryffondor n'en comprit pas la raison.

Les doigts fins, à la peau cireuse, venaient de déballer une belle paire de bottes en cuir de dragon noires, très sobres, qui semblaient de très bonne qualité et qui ressemblaient fortement à celles que Snape portait habituellement.

« Elles sont très belles ! » dit Harry avec un léger sourire, appréhendant la réaction de son maître des potions face à ses propres cadeaux et, en particulier, face au livre qui avait appartenu au frère de Sirius. Allait-il l'accepter ? « Qui vous les a envoyé ? »

« Dumbledore ! » répondit-il, laconique, en reposant avec soin les bottes près de lui avant de prendre un autre de ses cadeaux.

Harry reconnut le paquet qu'il avait réalisé quelques jours auparavant et qui renfermaient une grosse boîte de thé vert à la menthe du Maroc.

Harry arracha le papier qui entourait le cadeau que lui avait envoyé Madame Weasley et qu'il savait d'avance être un pull de couleur verte, tricoté grossièrement et portant un grand H gris dessus. Des fondants du chaudron, enfermés dans un joli sachet plastifié et décoré, étaient joins au pull.

« Merci ! C'est mon favori ! » entendit l'Elu. Il se tourna vers Snape et lui sourit.

« Je le sais bien ! Je vous vois souvent en boire et je sais que cette marque de thé est l'une des meilleures ! »

A ces mots, une étincelle anima les yeux noirs qui s'attardèrent longuement sur le visage de son mari.

Gêné par cette observation et par la tendresse qu'il arrivait à y déceler, Harry lui montra son pull en grimaçant.

« Chaque année, j'en reçois un ! C'est… très gentil de la part de Madame Weasley mais c'est assez difficile à porter. »

Severus ricana en notant l'irrégularité des rangs, l'espace trop grand entre certaines mailles à certains endroits et trop étroit pour d'autres.

« Et le pire, c'est que je devrais le mettre au jour de l'an pour contenter Madame Weasley ! »

Severus se moqua de plus belle. « On a tous notre croix à porter, Potter ! »

Harry grogna en prenant un troisième cadeau. Celui-ci venait de Hagrid et renfermait une tasse… ou un saladier… non, il y avait une anse ! Une tasse en terre cuite et cabossée, vraisemblablement réalisée par le demi-géant qui avait peint un vif d'or dessus.

Harry sourit, touché par ce geste. Il se tourna vers Snape qui venait de déballer les chocolats qu'il lui avait offert et en fourrait déjà un dans sa bouche. Il décida de le taquiner.

« Qui me disait que j'avais une addiction au sucre ? »

Snape se tourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard et rétorqua, « Vous m'offrez des chocolats et après vous me reprochez de les goûter ? Vous voudriez peut-être que je les mette dans un coin et que je n'y touche pas ! »

« Vous en seriez incapable de toute façon ! J'ai vu toutes les boîtes que vous arrivez à manger toutes les semaines ! C'est pire que Ron ! »

Snape se raidit. Il avait été témoin de la gloutonnerie du Gryffondor aux cheveux roux et appréciait peu d'être comparé à cet estomac sur pattes.

« Vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez voir, Potter ! » siffla l'homme avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, en ouvrant un autre cadeau.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas provoquer un affront le jour de noël.

Snape, cependant, ne vit pas la réaction de son élève comme, avec une lenteur horrifiée, il sortait et étendait devant lui sur son torse un pull noir, grossièrement tricoté, et portant un grand S ocre dessus.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Il faudra le mettre au jour de l'an ! »

« Pas question ! »

« Ca va vexer Madame Weasley sinon ! »

« Je m'en moque ! Il est hors de question que je porte cette infamie ! » répondit Snape en éloignant le pull de lui, l'air dégoûté mais en conservant le sachet de fondants du chaudron.

« On a tous notre croix à porter, Severus ! » s'exclama Harry, en répétant mot pour mot ce que son professeur lui avait répondu après que le jeune homme ait reçu son propre pull.

Snape lui lança un nouveau regard noir et grogna, en attrapant un autre cadeau qu'il regarda un instant avec méfiance avant que son expression s'adoucisse en avisant que la personne qui le lui offrait n'était autre que Harry.

Ce dernier, quant à lui, avait ouvert le cadeau que lui avaient fait Remus et Tonks et qui se composait d'une très belle robe de sorcier en soie verte émeraude, coordonnée à ses yeux.

Severus regarda le vêtement d'un œil appréciateur.

« Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui aie décelé votre côté Serpentard, Potter ! »

« Pas du tout ! » contra son étudiant qui s'était légèrement crispé sous la taquinerie. « Ils ont choisi le vert pour aller avec mes yeux ! »

« Etes-vous sûr ? » poursuivit son maître des potions, un sourire mi-sarcastique, mi-amusé aux lèvres. « Premièrement, Madame Weasley vous tricote un pull vert puis… »

« Elle vous a tricoté un pull noir et vous avez les yeux noirs ! »

« Mais je suis connu pour ne porter quasiment que du noir ! » rétorqua Snape, triomphant. « Je reprends donc et ne me coupez plus la parole, Potter ! … Puis, Lupin et Tonks vous offrent une robe d'un beau vert similaire à celui de Serpentard ! Votre récente attitude trahit des qualités propres aux Serpentard ! Je ne peux que me demander pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans _Ma_ maison… » continua-t-il en mettant délibérément l'accent sur l'adjectif possessif. « Je ne peux que me demander pourquoi vous n'êtes pas _avec moi_, sous _ma_ direction ! »

Harry grogna de mécontentement mais répliqua, « J'ai failli m'y retrouver ! » Il nota l'expression stupéfaite de son mari et poursuivit, « Le choixpeau a très sérieusement penché pour Serpentard mais j'avais entendu dire que la réputation des Serpentard n'était pas très bonne et j'avais rencontré Malfoy avant la répartition donc j'ai demandé au choixpeau de ne pas y aller. J'ai choisi d'aller à Gryffondor parce qu'il hésitait entre ces deux Maisons pour moi et il m'a écouté ! »

« Vous avez choisi d'aller à Gryffondor ! » répéta Snape, toujours aussi surpris. « Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait choisir d'aller dans une maison ou dans une autre ! »

Harry acquiesça de la tête, « Si ! Le choixpeau prend en compte les choix. Comme Dumbledore le dit si bien, ce sont nos choix qui nous montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment donc vous voyez ! Je ne suis pas un Serpentard ! Je suis un Gryffondor ! »

Harry le regardait avec intensité, se tenant fermement sur ses positions, mais il put tout de même apercevoir la lueur calculatrice et perspicace qui traversa les yeux noirs de son enseignant avant qu'il ne reprenne l'ouverture du paquet qu'il avait à moitié déchiqueté.

Severus ôta du cadeau une boîte dans laquelle reposait une superbe plume noire à l'embout argenté.

« Avec cette plume, l'encre peut changer de couleur sans que vous ayez à changer votre encrier. C'est grâce à cette petite molette que l'on voit sur le côté de la plume, » expliqua Harry en lui montrant les détails de l'objet. « Elle peut même écrire à l'encre invisible. Lorsque vous tournez la roulette, vous pouvez sentir des crans. A chaque cran correspond une couleur… que l'on peut voir ici. J'ai pensé que ça serait très pratique pour votre travail à l'école mais aussi pour vos recherches et votre correspondance personnelles ! »

Severus admira la qualité et la finesse de la plume. Le concept était bien pensé et il s'était justement dit plusieurs mois auparavant qu'il faudrait qu'il change la sienne. Ce cadeau tombait à point nommé.

« Merci, Potter ! »

« Harry ! »

Snape le dévisagea quelques instants, indécis, avant de finir par capituler. « Merci, Harry ! »

Celui-ci sourit et son professeur sentit son estomac se nouer. Il y avait une telle tendresse dans ce sourire !

Pour détourner ses pensées de son mari, Severus prit un paquet très coloré et visiblement hâtivement emballé.

« Il est pour nous deux ! » dit-il à son conjoint avec perplexité.

Il vit Harry regarder le cadeau et il sourit de nouveau d'un air amusé cette fois.

« Je m'attends à tout ! » répliqua-t-il en expliquant, « Il s'agit d'un cadeau de Fred et George ! Les trois W que vous voyez là sont pour Weasley Wizard Wheezes ! »

Severus donna aussitôt le présent à son étudiant qui le prit et l'ouvrit. Harry s'esclaffa soudain en découvrant des farces et attrapes qu'il lui nomma, mais Severus ne connaissant pas leurs produits, perdit bientôt le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait porté à ces marchandises fantasques.

« Oh ! »

Entendant cette exclamation, Severus retourna la tête vers Harry et eut la surprise de voir les joues de ce dernier se colorer vivement. Sa curiosité fut piquée. Il regarda donc ce qu'observait son époux et qu'il tenait dans sa main mais n'aperçut qu'une sucette avant que le jeune homme ne referme précipitamment la boîte. Severus n'interrogea pas Harry mais se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il jette tout de même un coup d'œil à cette boîte.

Ayant rapidement repoussé le cadeau des jumeaux, Harry prit une enveloppe qui lui était adressée et rit en lisant que Luna Lovegood l'avait inscrit pour recevoir gratuitement le journal de son père, _The Quibbler_, pendant une année.

Neville, quant à lui, lui offrit une plante dont la sève et les fleurs étaient réputées pour leurs vertus thérapeutiques. Apparemment, le jeune Gryffondor s'était souvenu de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry au sujet de son genou, après sa crise à la bibliothèque.

« … Anthyllide vulnéraire ! » fit Snape en voyant la plante aux fleurs jaunes.

« Pardon ? »

« Je dis que cette plante et une hybride de l'anthyllide vulnéraire ! Mais bien sûr ! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! L'anthyllide vulnéraire classique est une plante qui ne fleurit qu'au printemps et en été. En cataplasme, elle aide à la guérison et à la cicatrisation des plaies. Par voie interne, elle est dépurative du sang mais là, nous avons un hybride. Elle ne purifie pas que le sang mais aussi la lymphe, les muscles,… les os et les articulations ! Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas y penser ? »

Harry eut l'impression que Snape allait se relever et foncer tout droit à son bureau mais il l'en empêcha.

« Non ! Pas maintenant, Severus, c'est noël ! J'ai toute l'année pour me préoccuper de mon genou quand il se rappelle à moi alors pour une fois, on pourrait laisser ce sujet de côté. J'ai envie de penser à autre chose qu'à mon mal aujourd'hui. J'ai préparé un bon petit déjeuner et on n'a pas fini d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Les recherches peuvent bien attendre demain, non ? »

A ses paroles, bien qu'hésitant, Severus se rassit tout à fait et prit le dernier cadeau qui restait sous le sapin pour lui.

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort tandis que l'homme arrachait le papier recouvrant le livre qu'il souhaitait énormément détenir, selon Hermione.

Harry attendit, fébrile, et se tortilla les mains sous sa nervosité.

Il vit Snape se figer lorsqu'il découvrit les mots gravés en lettres dorées sur le livre dont l'épaisse couverture était faite de cuir marron foncé, légèrement passé.

Snape passa ses doigts sur le titre avec révérence en le prononçant dans un murmure presque étouffé, « _Sorts et Incantations de tout âge et Aide à leur création_ d'Isabeau et Charles Mayus… mais… mais… comment avez-vous fait, Potter ? Je cherche ce livre depuis quatorze ans et depuis quatorze ans, on me répète qu'il est introuvable ! »

Harry déglutit avec peine et rassembla tout son courage en lui expliquant, « Je savais par Hermione que vous le consultiez régulièrement à la bibliothèque et qu'il était flagrant que vous souhaitiez l'avoir… »

Snape fronça les sourcils, se disant que la jeune sorcière était soit très perspicace, soit lui ne maintenait pas suffisamment son impassibilité en place, mais il laissa Harry continuer.

« … et j'en possédais un exemplaire. En fait, il appartenait à la famille Black ! »

Snape se raidit brusquement et son visage se ferma totalement. Harry se crispa à son tour.

« Pour être plus précis, il appartenait à Regulus ! Pas à Sirius ! Et je suis sûr que Regulus aurait approuvé mon choix de vous le donner. Je pense que vous souhaitez posséder ce livre bien plus que moi et je pense que vous en ferez un meilleur usage que j'aurais pu en faire ! »

Harry parlait à toute vitesse, souhaitant convaincre son mari de le garder même si le livre avait appartenu au frère de l'homme qui avait fait de sa jeunesse un enfer et qui avait tenté de le tuer lorsqu'il avait quinze ans.

Il ne remarqua donc pas que son maître des potions maintenait fortement l'ouvrage contre sa poitrine, semblant montrer par ce geste qu'une fois qu'on le lui avait proposé, il était hors de question qu'il le rende.

« Ce livre m'a été légué par Sirius, c'est vrai mais je souhaite vous le donner et je préférerais une acceptation qu'un refus ! » conclut le Gryffondor, incertain.

« Je le garde ! » répondit Snape sur un ton implacable. « Et vous remercie pour votre geste. »

Harry pouvait voir dans les yeux noirs de son professeur combien Hermione avait eu raison en affirmant que Snape voulait être en possession de ce livre. Il n'avait pas su que son mari le cherchait depuis plus d'une décennie et était heureux, en cet instant, de mettre un terme à sa longue recherche et de lui apporter une œuvre qui devait certainement signifier beaucoup pour lui.

« Ouvrez votre dernier cadeau ! » l'incita Snape avec le même air apeuré qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait vu ce que Ron et Hermione lui avait offert. Pourquoi avait-il l'air d'appréhender quelque chose ?

Soudain, en un éclair, Harry comprit et regarda vivement l'emballage soigné rouge et or du paquet enrubanné de vert et d'argent. Il était écrit '_Pour Harry, de la part de Severus'_. Harry prit le cadeau, étonné et secoua la tête de non-compréhension tout en disant, « Je croyais que vous ne m'aviez rien acheté ? »

« C'est ce que j'avais fait, effectivement ! Mais en ayant vu les cadeaux que vous aviez posés à mon attention sous le sapin hier, je ne pouvais décemment pas rien vous offrir ! »

« Mais il n'y avait pas d'obligation de retour ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai offert des présents ! »

« Je le sais ! »

Harry attendit d'en entendre davantage mais Snape n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il déballa alors son cadeau, sous les yeux attentifs mais légèrement craintifs de son maître des potions.

« Oh ! » fit le jeune homme en sortant deux belles boîtes en bois vernis du paquet. Il ouvrit la première qui contenait six flacons en verre. Certains étaient teintés, d'autres pas mais tous contenaient des potions différentes. Harry put lire 'Felix Félicis', 'Pimentine', 'aiguise-méninges', 'Philtre de paix' et 'Lubricus' et 'Improvo Libido' qui le firent rosir.

Harry ouvrit l'autre boîte contenant également des flacons en verre mais cette fois-ci, les flacons étaient vides. Le Gryffondor releva les yeux lorsque Snape lui expliqua :

« Hier, j'ai préparé ces quelques potions, en en ajoutant d'autres que j'avais déjà en stock. J'ai pensé que le philtre de paix pourrait aider à calmer votre nervosité lorsque vous passerez vos NEWTs à la fin de l'année et l'aiguise-méninges, c'est aussi pour la réussite pour vos diplômes puisqu'elle a été de nouveau autorisée à l'utilisation avant de passer ses examens. Elle stimule l'esprit déjà existant, comme si la fatigue n'était pas là, elle ne rajoute pas de l'intelligence donc le ministère l'a réintroduit lors des études. Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez. »

« Non, je ne le savais pas » fit Harry, le cœur léger de voir que son conjoint se souciait de sa réussite scolaire malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui dire les mois et années précédents.

« En ce qui concerne les flacons vides, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les remplir mais ce manque sera comblé la semaine prochaine comme j'ai passé une commande pour vous hier. Je sais que vous appréciez de faire la cuisine, la pâtisserie et la viennoiserie donc je vous ai commandé des ingrédients spéciaux pour compléter ce qu'il ne manque en cuisine. »

Devant ces paroles, les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un large sourire et il vit l'appréhension dans les yeux noirs s'envoler et l'espoir l'y remplacer.

Snape avait pensé à lui. Il avait voulu lui faire plaisir. Il avait passé une partie de sa journée d'hier à préparer des potions pour fabriquer son cadeau et il avait suffisamment prêté attention à lui pour savoir qu'il aimait faire la cuisine et les gâteaux. Malgré la solitude qu'il avait pu vivre dans ce manoir, Harry ne se sentait plus comme faisant partie des meubles. Son mari prenait en compte ses goûts et sa personnalité et il aurait bien pu lui offrir un flacon rempli d'yeux de scarabées, il aurait été tout aussi heureux.

« Merci ! » fit-il brusquement. Et comme les mots ne suffisaient pas à retranscrire ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, il sauta dans les bras de son mari et lui offrit ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi sous le large sapin, se dénudèrent avec hâte mais tendresse parmi les paquets ouverts et firent l'amour sur le tissu molletonné rouge et blanc qui entourait l'arbre de noël.

Plus tard, ils s'avouèrent à eux-mêmes que cela avait été, pour eux deux, le plus beau noël qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là.

_A suivre…_


	13. Vacances au manoir – Partie 3

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer**** : **Les lieux, personnages, ainsi que l'histoire de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi et je ne fais pas de profits en publiant cette histoire.

**Warning**** : **Slash de rating M pour le couple Severus Snape – Harry Potter. Couple secondaire : Hermione Granger – Ronald Weasley ; possessivité et jalousie de la part de Severus ; langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les événements produits dans le tome 6 (et donc 7) comme son écriture avait été commencée avant la sortie de ce tome.**

* * *

**NdA**** : **Coucou ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai adoré écrire certaines scènes en particulier de ce chapitre ! Dans celui-ci, le pauvre Severus est parfois malmené et l'on peut parfaitement voir ses pensées, ses réactions et ses sentiments. Je me suis vraiment régalée en écrivant ses réparties et j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à les lire.

Je n'ai pas intégralement relu mon chapitre donc il se peut qu'il reste des fautes. Je voulais le faire mais il m'a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais. Je pensais vous le poster plus tôt dans la journée mais il est aussi plus long que ce que j'avais escompté. Pour l'instant, j'arrive à poster une fois tous les week ends mais je ne suis pas certaine d'être en mesure de continuer bien longtemps, surtout au vu de la longueur des chapitres.

En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos avis et vos encouragements. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir.

Normalement, le prochain chapitre, c'est le retour au collège. Pour l'instant, le titre est « Retour à Poudlard » mais, selon ce que j'écris, ça pourra aussi se transformer en « Vacances au manoir – Partie 4 ». J'avais commencé à écrire le début il y a quelques jours comme il commence par une scène avec le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres où je vous en révèle plus sur lui pour voir si vous arriverez à découvrir qui s'est. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine peut-être (si j'y arrive).

En tout cas, je vous fais de gros bisous à tous et vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée et un bon dimanche.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 13 : Vacances au manoir – Partie 3**

Dans un cri d'extase faisant écho à celui qu'avait poussé Severus, Harry s'abandonna au plaisir et jouit dans le fourreau de chair qui se contractait délicieusement autour de son membre gonflé.

Le jeune sorcier s'affaissa un instant sur le corps de son partenaire avant d'aller rouler sur le matelas un peu plus loin, s'éventant avec le drap tout en en faisant profiter son professeur.

Ruisselant de sueur, il attrapa sa baguette et leur lança un sort de nettoyage et de séchage progressif qui empêcherait leur transpiration de les laisser de nouveau désagréablement moites.

Snape tendit les deux bras et, sans une seconde d'hésitation, Harry alla se lover contre le corps de son maître des potions, tête contre son torse. Aussitôt, Severus commença à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

Aujourd'hui était le matin du 31 décembre 1997 et Harry se sentait être le plus heureux homme au monde.

Ce soir, il reverrait ses amis et ceux qu'ils considéraient comme être de sa famille et il était allongé tout contre son conjoint, physiquement satisfait et émotionnellement étrangement comblé.

Depuis la veille de noël, ils avaient fait l'amour tous les soirs, sans exception, et parfois même une autre fois en journée lorsque leur désir était trop puissant. Harry avait bien remarqué une certaine contrariété dans les yeux de Severus, au début, après chaque union qui ne se tenaient pas le samedi, jour de leur accouplement _obligatoire _; mais cette lueur mécontente avait bientôt disparu au profit d'une acceptation résignée. Harry savait que son époux avait aussi faim de lui que Harry de son compagnon. Ce désir mutuel était irréfutable et n'aurait pas pu être maintenu à distance plus longtemps.

« Harry, comment va ton genou ? » demanda Snape tout à coup en cessant ses caresses dans ses cheveux.

L'interpelé releva aussitôt la tête et lui sourit en le rassurant, « Ca va ! Je n'ai pas mal du tout ! »

Se laissant de nouveau aller contre le torse de son mari, il sentit la main de celui-ci revenir doucement jouer avec ses mèches noires.

Il savait que Severus s'inquiétait toujours concernant son genou à chaque fois que Harry le dominait lors de leurs relations sexuelles. Leurs positions, à ces moments-là, entraînaient en général une tension accrue dans la rotule de l'étudiant qui ne pouvait pas toujours la supporter.

Harry parsema la peau blanche de baisers légers et caressait doucement le bras de son conjoint.

Il était tellement bien dans ces bras ! Il n'avait pas hâte de les quitter.

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur lorsque la pensée furtive de la fin des vacances s'imposa à son esprit. Ils partiraient du manoir le dimanche 4 janvier afin de pouvoir reprendre les cours le lundi, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient plus 4 jours à pouvoir dormir ensemble. La nuit du dimanche, Harry la passerait dans son dortoir de la tour Gryffondor.

Il s'était tellement habitué à la présence de son mari à ses côtés qu'il ne s'impatientait pas de se retrouver de nouveau seul dans son lit du dortoir des septième année.

Leur relation avait tellement changé depuis peu que cela effrayait parfois Harry. Lorsqu'il repensait aux nombreuses fois où Severus et lui s'étaient bagarrés verbalement, ou lorsque Severus l'avait renvoyé violemment de ses quartiers lors de leurs premières unions, il avait l'impression que tout cela s'était passé des années auparavant.

Harry pressa sa bouche plus fortement sur le torse et le cou de son professeur. Ses mains se firent plus possessives, plus chercheuses et Severus comprit le message que lui envoyait le corps de son époux. Il attrapa la bouteille d'_Improvo Libido _qu'il avait préparée la veille de noël et en but une gorgée. Il hésita à passer le flacon à Harry, décidant brusquement que le jeune homme n'en avait pas besoin. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui et, d'un mouvement de hanches brutales, fit rouler et basculer le corps de Harry sur le matelas. Tout à coup férocement avide, Severus captura sa bouche avec une passion renouvelée.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Fraîchement douché, Snape se préparait pour la soirée du jour de l'an qui l'attendait chez les Weasley et soupira d'agacement.

Il n'avait pas envie de se rendre là-bas. S'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, il aurait refusé l'invitation.

Cela l'agaçait déjà de penser à la multitude de têtes à la tignasse rousse qui allaient gesticuler autour de lui, brailler toute la nuit, irritant ses oreilles de leurs babillages imbéciles. Il s'attendait à s'ennuyer fermement et n'aurait qu'une pensée en tête : rentrer chez lui.

Grognant, Severus entrevoyait déjà les sujets de discussions qui pourraient être abordés lors de cette soirée censée être festive et qui seraient plus idiots les uns que les autres.

Ginny Weasley accaparerait très probablement Hermione Granger pour des conversations de filles qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête, monopolisant ainsi l'une des seules personnes présentes dont le cerveau pouvait rivaliser un tant soit peu avec le sien. Bien que l'envie de soutenir une conversation avec Miss Granger était très faible pour Severus, cela aurait peut-être pu le détourner un court instant de son ennui mortel.

Ronald Weasley commencerait, maintiendrait et terminerait très certainement par le quidditch. Ce sport totalement dépourvu d'attrait, créé uniquement pour attirer les foules dépensières, fabriquer à la chaîne des sportifs arrogants et imbus d'eux-mêmes, vendre et récolter en masse en rassemblant des fans écervelés et hystériques. Pour Severus, le seul intérêt de ce sport était de donner une bonne raclé à Minerva, entre autres, lorsque ses Serpentard gagnaient les matchs et la coupe. S'en suivait sa jubilation lorsque sa Maison était détentrice de la coupe des quatre Maisons lors du banquet final de l'année. Malheureusement, depuis l'arrivée de son mari à Poudlard, il n'avait plus pu se réjouir de la déconfiture de ses collègues et avait subi défaite sur défaite, année après année.

Les jumeaux seraient sans doute les plus agités et les plus en proie à subir son courroux s'ils s'avisaient de le viser ou viser Harry pour leur faire une bonne blague. En fait, la bonne blague serait de les suspendre au plafond et de leur lancer des sorts de douce magie noire s'ils comptaient taquiner leur ancien maître des potions ou son conjoint.

Severus ricana en pensant à certains maléfices quasiment inoffensifs qu'il avait largement utilisés sur les maraudeurs lorsqu'il était encore au collège et qu'il n'avait pas usé depuis longtemps.

Percy Weasley, le lèche-botte du ministre avait accepté une invitation ailleurs et ce n'était que tant mieux. Il n'aurait donc pas à subir les foudres que Severus ne se serait pas privé de lui servir comme il ne se rappelait que trop bien les termes diffamants que le jeune ambitieux avait employé pour discréditer Harry deux années auparavant. Si le rouquin avait été là, Harry lui aurait très certainement parlé, ne serait-ce que par pure politesse et aurait volontairement oublié son attitude passée. Mais pas Severus. Il était bien trop rancunier pour oublier et pardonner.

Charlie les abreuverait de superlatifs concernant, principalement, les dragons puis ensuite, les créatures magiques en règle générale. Il serait plus intarissable qu'Hagrid et il n'omettrait pas de décrire tout ce qu'il y avait en Roumanie.

Bill ne parlerait pas : il ne cesserait de contempler sa femme, Fleur Delacour, avec un regard inlassablement enamouré. Quant à la Française, elle ferait l'éloge constant de son pays natal.

Molly Weasley ne cesserait pas de jouer à la maman avec tout ce beau monde. Et son mari, Arthur, les gaverait des découvertes _passionnantes_ qu'il avait faites grâce aux parents de Miss Granger qui avaient logé chez eux pour noël.

Dumbledore, en grand excentrique, lancerait de temps à autres des mots n'ayant de sens que pour lui-même, essaierait d'amuser tous les convives avec des crackers du jour de l'an qu'il aurait très probablement ramené de Poudlard – où il y en avait, chaque année, dix fois trop. Les yeux pétillants, il insisterait pour que lui, Severus, porte un des chapeaux ridicules et traditionnels qui semblaient être un accessoire obligatoire pour tous les imbéciles qui souhaitaient fêter _comme il se doit_ le jour de l'an. Bien entendu, il déclinerait la proposition et aurait à subir un monologue désappointé de la part du directeur de l'école.

Harry, de son côté, serait tellement monopolisé par ses amis que Severus ne pourrait pas lui parler.

Le maître des potions soupira en attachant le dernier bouton de sa sévère robe noire, au niveau du haut du cou. La soirée serait vraiment prodigieusement pénible et rébarbative, et il n'aurait pas même le loisir de pouvoir se renfermer dans ses propres pensées ou fantasmes étant donné qu'il devrait surveiller de près les faits et gestes des jumeaux.

Harry entra dans la chambre tandis que Severus allait en sortir. Ce dernier vit le regard de son mari glisser furtivement le long de sa silhouette avant de grimacer.

« Tu n'as pas mis ton pull, Severus ? »

Lui-même portait l'infâme tricot vert.

« Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place lorsque Madame Weasley s'en rendra compte ! » ajouta-t-il en le regardant comme si son conjoint allait tout droit à l'abattoir.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry ! Je m'en moque ! Je ne suis plus un enfant à qui l'on achète des vêtements que l'on force à porter ! Je ne mettrais jamais cette horreur ! »

Snape conclut sa phrase en lançant un regard dégoûté au pull que portait son mari.

« Très bien ! Fais comme tu veux mais je t'aurais prévenu ! »

Snape ricana à ses mots. Molly Weasley ne lui dirait rien, il en était persuadé. Et même si elle lui en faisait la remarque, il saurait la replacer d'un seul regard noir foudroyant.

« On y va ! Il est presque l'heure ! » l'informa Severus d'une voix morne en regardant sa montre. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ferait ce geste constamment tout au long de la soirée.

« J'arrive ! Je vais juste chercher une petite chose ! » lui dit Harry en passant devant lui, précipitamment. « Je te rejoins dans le salon ! »

Snape acquiesça avant de rejoindre la pièce à vivre.

Ils allaient prendre le réseau de cheminée pour se rendre au Terrier comme les Weasley, pour leur propre protection, avaient rendu impossible le transplanage chez eux. Pour un court laps de temps dans la soirée, ils avaient activé la cheminée afin qu'elle puisse recevoir leurs invités. Voldemort n'était plus, grâce à l'Elu, mais la menace des mangemorts restants, et surtout du danger qui pesait encore sur Harry obligeaient à prendre encore certaines précautions.

Harry arriva comme Severus prenait de la poudre de cheminette pour eux deux. L'inventeur de cette poudre avait amélioré sa recette et, maintenant, il était possible pour un ou plusieurs sorciers d'aller dans un même endroit en même temps. Harry se plaça donc dans l'âtre à côté de son mari.

Severus allait lancer la poudre sur le sol lorsque Harry maintint son bras.

« Attends ! » fit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je sais que tu penses que cette soirée va être pénible pour toi mais essaie de t'amuser quand même, d'accord ? »

« Comment voudrais-tu que je m'amuse – comme tu dis – avec toute une ribambelle de gamins qui ont été mes élèves, ou qui le sont encore, leurs parents, Dumbledore qui ne fera que pétiller encore plus en cette soirée et… »

« Il y aura moi ! » le coupa Harry en lui caressant la joue.

Bien contre son gré, Severus ne put s'empêcher de caler plus étroitement son visage contre la paume tendre et douce de son époux.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours discuter avec moi ! » le contredit le maître des potions. « Il y aura tes amis là-bas et je ne voudrais pas que tu restes collé à moi toute la soirée » ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure mais il vit Harry sourire.

Severus soupira.

Comme il était contrariant de constater que ses répliques acerbes ne faisaient plus mouche sur son mari !

« Pourquoi ? » entendit-il Harry dire d'une voix taquine qu'il connaissait si bien à présent et qui le fit frissonner. « Réfléchis bien ! Tu n'aimerais vraiment pas que je sois collé à toi toute la soirée ? Tu ne disais pas ça ce matin pourtant ! »

_Mmmm_, gémit Severus intérieurement. Harry savait parfaitement comment le faire réagir et Severus ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

L'enseignant se racla la gorge pour s'accorder quelques secondes avant de répliquer d'une voix qu'il souhaitait péremptoire et sarcastique, « M'imposer ta présence et me coller est en effet quelque chose que tu fais très souvent ces temps derniers ! » Severus entendit un ricanement moqueur de la part de son conjoint mais continua, « Et tu pourras me coller autant que tu le voudras demain mais ce soir, accorde du temps à tes amis et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi : j'ai l'habitude d'endurer les réunions interminables et inutiles ainsi que les bavardages pitoyablement stupides. Pour moi, ça ne sera qu'une fois de plus ! »

Harry secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il était désespéré mais résigné par les propos qu'il lui tenait.

Severus se laissa faire lorsque Harry pencha sa tête pour l'embrasser et il gémit en approfondissant leur baiser. Harry avait toujours été doué pour embrasser. Sa bouche était divine et son mari ne se lassait pas de la goûter.

Il se demandait aussi parfois si son talent pour brûler ses lèvres et lui chambouler les sens serait le même si cette bouche chaude et purpurine s'enveloppait autour de son membre érigé. Il arrivait à Severus d'en rêver la nuit et de s'éveiller le corps ardent, la main pressant fermement son érection, imaginant les lèvres de Harry suçant sa virilité fièrement dressée et écumante de désir. Mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais fait de tentative pour le combler de cette manière-là et, ayant eu connaissance de son hétérosexualité, il ne souhaitait pas le pousser à faire un geste qu'il ne voudrait pas ou qu'il n'était pas prêt à initier. Il était déjà étonné mais ravi que son époux ait été assez ouvert d'esprit pour accepter leur mariage et leurs unions (bien plus vite que lui-même, devait-il s'avouer). Il était aussi heureux de voir que Harry prenait autant de plaisir lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour et ne refusait pas sa tendresse, bien au contraire. Harry respectait Severus et lui respectait Harry.

Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, Severus en quémanda un autre, l'esprit bouleversé, embrumé, oublieux de tout sauf de l'être qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui enflammait ses reins. Mais il se sentit repousser et grogna de déplaisir. Il avait envie de prendre ce jeune homme, là, tout de suite, dans l'âtre de la cheminée qu'il ne voyait plus. Il avait envie de se fondre entre ses chairs chaudes et accueillantes. Il avait envie de se délecter de ses baisers. Il avait envie de toucher cette peau brûlante qui le rendait fou. Il avait envie…

« Severus, il est l'heure ! Le réseau va bientôt se refermer ! On ne peut pas faire l'amour maintenant ! Et pas ici non plus ! »

Snape sentit comme si un seau d'eau froide venait de lui être lancé en pleine figure et sur le corps, réfrigérant ses ardeurs. Il se rendit alors compte que son époux venait de lui lancer le sort de frigidité temporaire qui lui avait automatiquement fait perdre son érection.

L'homme serra les dents et il sentit la colère commencer à la gagner, ainsi que l'humiliation mais ces émotions se tarirent aussi vite lorsqu'il avisa que Harry se lançait le même sort. Aussitôt, Severus éprouva un sentiment d'intense autosatisfaction. Il n'était donc pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir contrôler sa libido.

Avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il lança la poudre de cheminette et énonça d'une voix claire « Maison des Weasley - Le Terrier ».

Des voix masculines et féminines assaillirent leurs oreilles dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cheminée des Weasley.

« Oh bonjour vous deux ! » leur dit Molly en s'approchant d'eux pour les accueillir. « Nous sommes maintenant au complet ! »

La mère de Ron embrassa Harry sur les deux joues et tapota chaleureusement le bras de Snape en leur proposant d'entrer dans le salon.

Tous deux s'époussetèrent pour enlever les résidus de suie et rejoignirent les autres convives, arrivés avant eux.

Aussitôt, Hermione et Ron sautèrent quasiment sur Harry, lui racontant mille choses à la fois. Durant les cinq premières minutes, le jeune homme eut l'impression d'être entré dans un manège qui tournait, lui faisant voir des visages différents selon là où il était entraîné. Il se sentait embrassé par chaque invité et leurs hôtes, prit entre des bras chaleureux, lui demandant comment il allait sans trop lui laisser le temps de répondre. Harry eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir que deux invités supplémentaires et inattendus s'étaient greffés à leur groupe, à savoir Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, sa femme qui était bien visiblement enceinte à présent. La pièce avait été agrandie par magie mais il y avait tant de monde qu'elle paraissait petite et Harry ne voyait plus Severus. Lui aussi avait dû être happé par des bras bienveillants.

Harry sourit intérieurement en pensant avec ironie que Severus devait être au comble du bonheur en se sentant entouré et embrassé ainsi.

« Comment ça se passe au manoir ? » lui demanda brusquement Hermione qui avait réussi à le guider vers un des recoins de la pièce, en compagnie de Ron qui attendait lui aussi sa réponse à présent.

« Mieux que ce que j'avais pensé ! » répondit-il sincèrement. « Severus… »

« Severus ? » répéta Ron, à moitié étonné, à moitié horrifié.

Mais Hermione lui répliqua, légèrement agacée, « Bien sûr ! Harry ne peut pas continuer d'appeler son mari par son nom ou par son titre de professeur alors qu'ils habitent ensemble et sont intimes ! »

Ron grimaça au dernier mot de la brillante sorcière et Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer légèrement.

« Comme je disais, » reprit-il aussitôt pour changer de sujet. « Severus est plus respectueux, plus compréhensif et moins prompte à la colère. Nous avons commencé à travailler ensemble sur ses livres pour trouver un traitement pour mon genou et je dois dire que notre tandem marche bien. On a des discussions sur tout et sur rien, il est plus souvent avec moi depuis quelques jours donc je ne me sens pas seul comme ça a été le cas cet été. Il me raconte parfois certaines choses sur sa famille et son passé mais il y a des choses qu'il ne souhaite pas partager avec moi pour l'instant mais je le comprends. Il faut un peu de temps. On arrive même à rire quelques fois tous les deux. En fait, on s'entend plutôt bien sur tous les plans ! »

« Sur tous les plans ? » répéta Hermione en insistant bien sur les mots.

Harry comprit le message, tout comme Ron, et les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à rougir, gênés.

« Oui, tous les plans ! » répondit Harry rapidement.

« Très bien ! J'en suis heureuse ! » conclut la jeune fille avant de reprendre, « Ca fait du bien de te voir, tu sais ! Tu nous as manqué pour noël et d'ailleurs, je te remercie pour ton cadeau ! Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de ce livre – oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, et oui, c'est étonnant de ma part » fit-elle en riant. « Il est extraordinaire. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses ! »

« Tu as déjà fini de le lire ! »

« Bien sûr, Harry ! Il ne faisait que 2 000 pages ! Et je te remercie aussi pour la jupe que tu m'as offerte ! Elle est très belle et s'accorde parfaitement avec le pull que Madame Weasley m'a tricoté ! »

Hermione se recula un petit peu pour faire admirer à Harry ses nouveaux vêtements.

Ron avait grimacé en entendant parler du pull mais Hermione avait un sourire franc aux lèvres.

Le pull d'Hermione était rouge foncé et un grand H rose pâle décorait le devant. Elle portait également la jupe portefeuille noire que son ami lui avait achetée. Elle était seyante et Harry se félicita de son choix.

« Ca te va très bien, Herm' » la complimenta-t-il honnêtement.

« Merci ! Je vois aussi que tu as reçu ton pull toi aussi ! »

Ron grinça des dents et soupira, « Maintenant que vous êtes de la famille, maman ne garde plus l'exclusivité de ses créations pour nous et j'en suis désolé ! Moi, j'ai encore eu droit au pull violet ! »

Il se recula à son tour, l'air misérable et ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire en voyant son expression.

Ron fixa Harry et lui sourit, brusquement enthousiaste, en s'exclamant, « Et moi, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour le balai que tu m'as offert Harry ! Il est splendide ! Je sais que je n'avais pas arrêté de te parler du Nimbus 2006 mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais me l'offrir. Je n'ai pas arrêté de voler avec depuis noël. Il faudra absolument que nous fassions un match avec nos balais ! Ca va être terrible ! »

Harry sourit et acquiesça avant que son attention soit attirée par Dumbledore qui été accoutré d'une façon bizarre : il portait un pantalon ample de sorcier extrêmement coloré et, surtout, affichait fièrement son pull bleu électrique, orné d'un grand A argenté sur le devant que n'arrivait pas à cacher intégralement sa longue barbe.

Ron suivit le regard perplexe de son ami et gémit à nouveau. « Hé oui ! Cette année, maman en a même tricoté un pour Dumbledore ! »

Hermione suivit son regard à son tour, secoua la tête et dit à Ron, « Moi, je suis plutôt ravie d'avoir reçu ce pull ! Ca veut dire que Molly nous aime bien et que, comme tu le dis, nous faisons partie de la famille ! »

Harry hocha la tête d'affirmation et émit un petit rire avant de déclarer, « Severus en a reçu un aussi ! »

Ron en resta bouche-bée et Hermione écarquilla les yeux avant de lancer un regard à son maître des potions puis son attention revint sur Harry, « Il ne le porte pas ! »

« Je sais ! » fit-il, appréhensif.

« Maman ne va pas laisser passer ça ! »

« Je sais ! » répéta-t-il, de plus en plus nerveux.

« Aïe ! » firent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

« Oui ! » répondit Harry, avec une boule au ventre à présent. « J'espère juste qu'elle ne s'en rendra pas compte trop vite. J'avais espéré que Severus le mettrait finalement mais il a catégoriquement refusé. »

« Maman ne pourra pas ne pas le remarquer. Tout le monde a reçu un pull de sa part et l'a mis ce soir ! Même Remus et Tonks ! »

Harry sentit son sang se retirer de son visage. Il ne voulait pas d'affront en cette soirée, ni heurter Madame Weasley qui avait toujours été si gentille avec lui.

Mettant sa main dans sa poche, il commença à triturer le petit vêtement de laine qui s'y trouvait et qu'il avait été chercher avant de quitter le manoir. Il était en train de réfléchir rapidement lorsque sa pire crainte actuelle se réalisa sous la forme d'une vive exclamation.

Ron et Hermione se tendirent en même temps que lui.

« Severus ! Où est le pull que je vous ai offert ? Vous l'avez bien reçu, n'est-ce pas ? » s'inquiéta Molly.

Le malaise de Harry continua de grandir et il se rapprocha de son mari, en le regardant, attendant sa réponse avec inquiétude. De son côté, Snape semblait nullement gêné et gardait son air impassible et son attitude, bien que respectueuse, était froide et distante.

« Oui, je l'ai très bien reçu, ainsi que les fondants du chaudron ! Et je vous remercie pour ceux-ci ! »

Harry savait que son mari la remerciait uniquement pour les confiseries et non pas pour le pull, même si Madame Weasley avait fort heureusement pris son remerciement pour l'ensemble des cadeaux. Harry était à l'agonie. Il ne voulait pas que la femme qui lui avait toujours montré de l'affection soit blessée ou vexée et il savait que Severus était doué pour faire éprouver ses sentiments à chaque individu.

« Il ne vous allait peut-être pas ! Oh Merlin, je me suis trompée de taille ! »

Madame Weasley semblait très embarrassée de son erreur et l'on pouvait remarquer sur ses traits de visage qu'une colère débutante était retournée contre elle-même.

Harry aurait souhaité la détromper sur le champ mais Severus ajouta : « Non, ce n'est pas cela, je pense que la taille était juste ! »

« Ah vous me rassurez ! » fit-elle, un sourire renaissant sur ses lèvres. « Alors pourquoi ne le portez-vous pas ? »

Sa question était prononcée d'une voix tellement innocente que le cœur de Harry en fut instantanément brisé. Apparemment, elle n'avait jamais pensé que son pull pourrait ne pas plaire à quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un refuserait donc de le revêtir.

« Vous avez oublié de le mettre ? Pourtant, Harry le porte, lui ! »

Harry sentit ses entrailles fondre dans son ventre et il blêmit davantage. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister à cette scène.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié non plus ! » affirma Snape, d'un ton sarcastique. « Je n'ai tout simplement pas… »

Harry ne put en entendre davantage et coupa son conjoint avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas le porter et dit à sa place « Il ne voulait tout simplement pas le tâcher, Madame Weasley ! »

L'interpellée se tourna vers lui, le regard rempli d'espoir, d'interrogations et d'attente mais Harry sut au même instant qu'un autre regard sombre se posait sur lui, bien plus lentement, bien plus menaçant et bien plus horrifié.

« Il – il » reprit Harry en évitant soigneusement de rencontrer les yeux noirs qu'il sentait le fusiller en cet instant. « … ne souhaitait pas que le pull ne pâtisse du voyage à travers les réseaux pas toujours très bien ramonés des cheminées. Mais nous l'avons avec nous » ajouta-t-il en sortant le pull de sa poche d'une main tremblante et en l'agrandissant d'un sort de sa baguette. Il était mort, il le savait. Le danger qui pesait sur lui et qui devait se manifester au cours du premier semestre suivant son anniversaire avait été mal interprété. Snape n'était pas le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Non, il était le seul à devoir le massacrer. Et tout cela, pour un pull !

Mais s'agrippant à son courage Gryffondorien, il ajouta, la mine blafarde, « Et il va le passer ! Je lui avais dit que c'était inutile d'attendre mais il était tellement ravi d'avoir reçu ce pull qu'il – qu'il ne souhaitait pas l'abîmer. »

Sa voix se tut en un gargouillis angoissé. Ses yeux refusaient toujours de rencontrer ceux de son époux qui se tenait bien raide à son côté. Mais il pouvait voir, dans son champ de vision, l'une de ses longues mains blanches serrer fermement son poing.

« Oh quelle belle attention ! » s'exclama Madame Weasley, ravie. « Je ne me rendais pas compte que ce pull vous ferait autant plaisir ! Maintenant, je sais que je pourrais vous ajouter à la liste des personnes pour qui j'en confectionne un tous les ans ! »

Entendant ces paroles, Harry ferma les yeux, catastrophé…

… Et entendit un son asphyxié, semblable au bruit d'un grincement étouffé, faire écho près de lui.

Harry tendit vers Snape la main sur laquelle était posé le tricot, ne sachant pas où regarder. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas apercevoir les prunelles assassines, débordantes de rancœur et d'un sentiment de trahison et il fixa donc sa vision sur la personne qui était en face de lui, à savoir Albus Dumbledore.

Ce fut une grossière erreur et il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il avisa le doux sourire amusé qu'étirait les lèvres du vieux mage mais surtout ses iris bleus qui pétillaient comme jamais et observait tour à tour, le visage incroyablement crispé et fermé de son employé et l'expression apeurée et les traits dissolus de l'étudiant.

Harry sentit le vêtement lui être arraché méchamment de la main puis entendit le fracas des pas secs de Snape qui s'éloignait, retentir à ses oreilles devenues hypersensibles par son intense concentration.

Madame Weasley avait indiqué à Severus une pièce pour se changer et Harry appréhendait son retour et la soirée qui allait suivre.

Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione dont les visages aussi pâles que le sien trahissaient une même crainte. Cependant, il ne put se concentrer davantage sur son anxiété comme Charlie était venu le retrouver avec Bill et ils commencèrent à parler de quidditch, de sorts et de contresorts et de ce qui avait commencé à changer au ministère.

Bientôt, un joyeux brouhaha prit place comme chaque sorcier et sorcière donnaient son avis sur l'un ou l'autre des sujets.

« On pourra voir Krum à la prochaine coupe du monde ! »

« Le ministère souhaite former et embaucher en masse dans ce service comme de nombreux aurors ont été tués lors de la guerre et il n'y en a plus assez pour réguler notre communauté mais heureusement, les gens se sont autodisciplinés après tout ce qu'ils ont subi et sont moins prompts aux débordements ce qui nous facilite la tâche ! »

« Arthur, peux-tu amener le plat de crudités, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr, ma chérie ! »

« Où est Ginny, je ne l'ai pas encore vu ? »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle se préparait et n'avait pas fini ! Elle va certainement bientôt descendre maintenant ! »

« Et j'ai réussi à briser le maléfice qui était placé sur ce vase et qui n'avait pas pu être touché par quelqu'un depuis 500 ans ! »

« Je sens le bébé bouger maintenant. Le médicomage que nous venons de voir nous a dit que c'était un garçon. Nous avons choisi le prénom et il s'appellera Teddy. Teddy Remus Lupin. »

« Et on espère qu'il sera aussi beau que sa mère, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ! »

« Mais moi j'aime bien le physique de son père, mon amour, donc ça ne me déplairait pas qu'il te ressemble. »

« En France, le gouvernement est bien mieux géré qu'ici et le ministre n'a jamais fui ses responsabilités ! »

« J'ai apporté des crackers du jour de l'an, Molly ! A Poudlard, il y en avait trop comme d'habitude ! »

« C'est très gentil de votre part, Albus ! »

« Et tu verrais comment il file comme l'éclair ! Je t'avais dit que le Nimbus 2006 était le balai le plus maniable de sa génération si on excepte la gamme des Eclairs de feu ? »

« Les femelles ont pondu toutes en même temps, nous étions débordés ! Nous avons eu dû mal à maintenir au calme les deux magyars à pointes, sans compter les Boutefeux chinois. »

« Fred ! George ! Je vous ai vu ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que fait votre sœur ? »

« Elle n'a pas fini de se pomponner ! »

George vint brusquement auprès de Harry et coupa son frère qui n'en finissait pas avec les éloges de son nouveau balai, en murmurant à l'Elu, « M'est avis qu'elle se pomponne pour quelqu'un de précis donc si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à mes petites fesses étant donné que tu n'es plus célibataire et qu'il semblerait que Ginny ait du mal à l'accepter. »

Fred arriva à son tour, « Au fait, tu as profité des… gourmandises que nous t'avons envoyées pour noël ! »

« Pas encore ! » répondit rapidement Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. La phrase de George l'avait tellement inquiété qu'il avait oublié d'être embarrassé par la question de Fred. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : _« Ginny a du mal à accepter mon mariage ? »_ Elle ne va quand même pas… ? »

« J'ai bien peur que si ! » répondit Fred, espiègle.

« Il va y avoir de l'action ce soir ! » claironna George pour leur petit attroupement.

Harry se sentit à nouveau blêmir et regarda Hermione et Ron tour à tour.

En cet instant, la première semblait aussi affolée que Harry et le deuxième paraissait gêné.

Ron lui expliqua, « J'espère que Ginny ne fera rien mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très contente lorsqu'elle a appris la nouvelle de ton mariage. Déjà, elle réfute le motif de votre alliance et pense que Snape t'a joué un mauvais tour en t'obligeant à t'unir à lui. De plus, elle… a… euh, toujours été amoureuse de toi. Depuis la première fois où elle t'a vu, ses sentiments n'ont pas changé ! »

« Je pensais qu'elle était passé à autre chose pourtant depuis ! L'année dernière, elle était avec Dean et elle sort avec Justin Finch-Fletchley cette année ! » le contrat Harry, effrayé de ce qui pourrait se passer.

« Je savais qu'elle t'aimait encore » dit Hermione, agitée. « Mais je pensais qu'elle avait accepté ton mariage. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit quand on en avait parlé en septembre. »

« Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu t'en rendes compte, Herm' » lui répondit Ron, troublé. « Elle devait savoir que tu allais vouloir lui en parler pour la résigner et elle ne le voulait pas. En fait, nous – Fred, George et moi – n'avons appris sa réaction face à votre mariage que tout à l'heure ! »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » demanda Hermione sur un ton accusateur.

« Tu étais en train de te préparer ! Et quand je t'ai revu, les premiers invités arrivaient déjà ! Je n'ai pas pu t'en parler avant ! »

« Oh non ! » gémit Harry. « Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Severus doit déjà terriblement m'en vouloir à cause du pull mais alors si Ginny tente quoi que ce soit avec moi ou ne l'insulte, il va la trucider. »

Il se tourna vers Fred, George, Hermione et Ron et leur dit d'un ton d'où transperçait une forte nervosité, « Il est affreusement jaloux et possessif ! Il a très mal réagi après avoir vu Parvati m'embrasser pour gagner son pari après le match de quidditch alors je n'ose pas imaginer la soirée si Ginny fait quelque chose qui ne lui plaira pas ! »

« C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il a puni Parvati avec autant d'excès ! » fit Ron tout à coup.

Harry acquiesça et Hermione s'exclama, « Je m'en doutais ! Il fallait voir les regards meurtriers qu'il lui lançait après et, surtout, son expression jalouse lorsqu'il te regardait quand il pensait ne pas être vu. Il est exclusif, cela se voit ! »

« Oh tu n'as pas idée ! » lança Harry désespéré.

« T'inquiète pas, Harry, on va se charger de ça ! » firent les jumeaux en même temps.

Ron tenta également de rassurer son ami mais ne parvint tout de même pas à faire se dissiper l'anxiété de ce dernier, ainsi que la sienne.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Lorsque Severus revint dans le salon, il portait son pantalon hivernal de coton noir qu'il avait passé sous sa robe avant de partir du manoir, mais celle-ci avait dû être retirée au profit du pull noir portant l'initiale ocre de son prénom. Son maintien était extrêmement raide, ses lèvres étaient serrées et il arborait une expression tellement mauvaise et amère sur le visage que Harry se détourna quand son regard apeuré rencontra celui, meurtrier de son mari.

Le jeune homme était en train de discuter avec ses deux éternels acolytes et les jumeaux et Severus ne décolérait pas. Il avait bien envie d'aller voir son jeune épousé, le traîner jusqu'à la cheminée d'où ils repartiraient au manoir pour lui faire payer sa trahison d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Dumbledore vint à sa rencontre et commença un monologue qu'il n'écouta qu'à moitié. Fort heureusement, le vieil excentrique avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas mentionner ce pull hideux qui lui avait coûté de le passer sur lui. Chaque convive avait son pull et ils avaient tous l'air de faire partie d'une secte particulièrement dérangée ou être des échappés de l'asile attenant à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Extrêmement irrité, Snape ne quittait pas Harry du regard – regard qui lui reprochait sans cesse sa trahison et qui faisait rougir l'intéressé à chaque fois que ses yeux verts rencontraient les iris noirs, accusateurs et réclamant vengeance.

Le seul moment où Severus détacha ses prunelles de son conjoint fut lorsqu'une voix fluette et faussement compatissante fusa dans la pièce.

« Oh Harry ! Mon pauvre Harry ! » gémit Ginny Weasley en se précipitant vers le jeune homme qui avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise.

« Les ennuis commencent… » chuchota George à Harry dont le visage se décomposait peu à peu.

« Bonsoir, Ginny ! » s'obligea-t-il à dire en rendant brièvement son accolade à la jeune fille qui, de son côté, le maintint fermement dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu ? Ca ne doit pas aller très bien, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle en lui caressant la joue rapidement comme il se déroba aussitôt.

Un sourire nerveux aux lèvres, Harry répliqua, « Si, au contraire, je vais très bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas ! »

Ginny le fixa intensément et longuement de ses yeux marrons avant de lui lancer, « Nous en rediscuterons tout à l'heure. Je dois aller dire bonjour à tout le monde comme je n'étais pas là lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Attends-moi Harry, je reviens dans deux secondes à peine ! »

Harry vit la sœur de Ron partir vers Remus et Tonks et écarquilla les yeux en avisant sa tenue. Il avait remarqué le maquillage outrancier et assez vulgaire pour une jeune fille de son âge mais, à présent, il notait la jupe ultra courte, les hauts talons et le haut très cintré au décolleté plongeant.

« Je crois qu'elle a décidé d'attaquer fort ce soir ! » dit Fred en faisant une mimique à la Sherlock Holmes.

Harry gémit et se tourna vers son mari qui fixait désormais Ginny à travers la fente de ses yeux noirs dont les paupières étaient presque fermées et affichait une expression agressive et calculatrice.

_Et zut !_ pensa Harry, dépité. Et lui qui avait rêvé de passer une bonne soirée et de s'amuser ! Il en serait pour ses frais !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue, Ginny ! Où est ton pull que je t'ai tricoté ? »

« J'ai décidé de ne pas le mettre ce soir ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille maintenant et… »

Harry ne put rien entendre de plus comme Madame Weasley entraînait relativement rudement sa fille dans la cuisine. Il se tourna de nouveau vers son professeur et vit que les lèvres de celui-ci portaient un rictus mauvais mais satisfait en cette minute.

Remus vint rejoindre Severus et Dumbledore et, bientôt, son mari sembla porter son attention sur la conversation que le lycanthrope venait de débuter avec eux.

Des verres d'apéritifs leur furent servis, ainsi que des petits biscuits salés.

Au grand soulagement du Survivant, Ginny ne reparut pas tout de suite. Il put donc se détendre et parla des parents de Hermione avec celle-ci et ce qu'ils avaient pensé de leur noël passé en territoire sorcier.

« Vous pouvez passez à table ! » indiqua Madame Wealsey en amenant les entrées qui lévitaient à côté d'elle. D'un geste de baguette, elle les fit s'envoler et se placer sur la grande table, en face de chaque groupe de convives.

Ils n'eurent pas de mal à trouver leur place comme Madame Weasley avait installé un stratagème astucieux qui évitait à tout ce monde de graviter autour de la table en cherchant sur quelle chaise s'asseoir.

« Autour de chaque assiette il y a une lumière de couleur » expliqua la mère des sept enfants. « Et la couleur qui se rapporte à votre place est la même que celle qui est prédominante sur vos pulls respectifs ! »

Harry sourit en notant la grimace de Severus et regarda sur la table quelle assiette était entourée d'un halo vert foncé.

Chacun se dirigea vers sa couleur et Harry nota avec une certaine déception que Severus ne serait pas assis à côté de lui. Il ne serait néanmoins pas très loin étant donné que le halo noir se trouvait en face de lui, entre Hermione et Dumbledore. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron qui se trouvait à sa droite et à sa gauche, il vit un halo jaune. Il regarda autour de lui pour découvrir qui portait un pull jaune lorsque Ginny se plaça à côté de lui, à sa gauche et portait le tricot couleur du soleil.

Harry se crispa de nouveau et vit Severus se figer sur sa chaise tandis qu'il fixait Ginny d'un regard noir.

Interloqué, Harry constata également que les couples étaient généralement placés côte à côte, sauf Madame Weasley qui serait assise entre Fred et George - certainement pour les surveiller un minimum.

Molly fronça les sourcils en notant l'organisation de la table concernant Harry et Severus et s'étonna, « Harry, tu devais être à côté de Severus ! Je ne comprends pas ! »

« C'est moi qui l'ait changé de place, maman » répondit Ginny avec une expression innocente qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Harry mais j'avais tellement envie d'être à côté de toi ! Tu nous as beaucoup manqué à noël. D'habitude, tu peux le passer avec nous » dit-elle en lançant un regard mauvais à son maître des potions. « Et je voulais rattraper ça en te plaçant ici. Ainsi, je pourrais te parler ! »

Harry était mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre que cette disposition le gênait comme cela aurait été très impoli mais il ne souhaitait pas accroître la colère et la jalousie de son mari. Il répondit donc, avec hésitation, tentant d'équilibrer la balance, « Non, ça ne me dérange pas d'être à côté de Ron et de toi. Ca me donne l'occasion de passer un moment avec vous deux qui êtes comme mon frère et ma sœur pour moi. De plus, ça me permet d'avoir mon mari en face de moi et me donne une bonne excuse pour pouvoir le contempler à loisir comme j'aime toujours le faire. »

A ces mots, Ginny avala de travers sa gorgée de jus de citrouille et toussa fortement. Ron rougit d'embarras mais Harry vit le pétillement dans les yeux de Dumbledore, le sourire de Hermione et, surtout, celui de Snape qui paraissait à la fois satisfait par sa réplique et heureux de la signification de ses paroles.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait eu à passer le pull qu'il exécrait, Severus le regarda avec un éclair de tendresse dans les yeux. Harry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite et un certain poids lui fut ôter des épaules.

Ils commencèrent à dîner sans qu'aucun autre incident ne vienne perturber le début de leur repas.

Harry vit que Snape était en grande conversation avec Hermione, que Dumbledore ne s'en trouvait pas ennuyé comme lui-même parlait avec Remus qui se trouvait à sa droite, et lui-même écoutait Ron qui commença par mentionner leur petite tradition du nouvel an.

« Voilà ce que j'ai écrit pour toi l'année dernière » dit-il en lui donnant un morceau de parchemin. « J'ai écrit cet après-midi ce que tu devras avoir accompli cette année et que tu sauras dans un an. »

Harry mit sa main dans sa poche et agrippa son propre morceau de papier pour Ron, avant d'attraper ce que lui tendait son ami.

Ron déroula son morceau de parchemin et rougit violemment en lisant les mots qu'avait écrits Harry.

Le sorcier aux cheveux roux lui souffla, « Je vois que tu n'y aies pas allé de main morte ! Mais au moins, ça me donnera une bonne excuse pour l'embrasser ça fait des années que j'en rêve ! »

« Et c'est bien pour te pousser un peu que je t'ai donné ce défi ! A savoir si tu vas quand même réussir à le faire avant minuit ? »

« Bien sûr que je vais y arriver ! Mais juste avant minuit ! On sera encore le 31 décembre donc ce sera toujours bon. Tu comprends, il va falloir que je me prépare mentalement avant de le faire ! »

Harry sourit, « A mon avis, tu n'as pas beaucoup de préparation à faire pour qu'elle accepte de t'embrasser. Ca fait des mois que je te le répète ! Bon, à moi maintenant ! J'ouvre et je retiens mon souffle, en espérant ne pas avoir à grimper toutes les marches de Poudlard sur les mains et en bikini si je ne peux pas accomplir ce que tu as noté ! »

Ron émit un petit rire et attendit de voir la réaction de son ami face à son défi. Et il précisa avant que ses mots ne soient lus, « Tu te rappelles que je ne savais pas que tu allais te marier avec Snape quand j'ai écrit ça ! Maintenant, ça va donc être plus facile pour toi, je pense, qu'à l'époque où je te l'ai écrit. »

Harry lut ce qui était écrit sur le papier et éclata de rire.

_Va voir Snape et demande-lui s'il pourrait te procurer un uniforme de fille des Serpentard pour toi et demande-lui s'il pense que tu serais sexy avec._

Il se leva aussitôt et contourna la table autour de laquelle chacun discutait et mangeait, ne prêtant pas d'attention particulière à Harry. Ce dernier se dirigea vers son mari et lui murmura sa requête à l'oreille, tout en regardant Ron.

Le rouquin ricanait d'amusement, même si un léger embarras subsistait en lui.

Il vit Snape sourire d'un même amusement avant de répliquer à Harry, d'une voix assez forte pour que Ron puisse entendre, « Tout à fait ! Pour les deux questions ! »

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire et retourna à sa place, les yeux pétillants, avant de lancer à son ami, « Je suis soulagé, je n'aurais pas à me taper toutes les marches de l'école en bikini ! »

Et Ron répliqua, un sourire faussement sadique aux lèvres, « Qui te dit que je t'aurais laissé porter un bikini ! »

Harry le frappa amicalement dans le dos, adoptant une attitude faussement choquée. « Et si j'avais rencontré Rusard aussi nu qu'un vers ! »

« Et bien, ça aurait été encore plus drôle ! »

Les deux amis s'esclaffèrent sous les regards amusés de Severus et de Hermione mais jaloux de Ginny.

Cette dernière décida de lui rappeler sa présence.

« Maintenant que nous pouvons converser » fit-elle en coupant nette l'hilarité de Harry tandis qu'elle plaçait une main sur la sienne sur la table. « … je voudrais te dire combien je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive. Je sais que tu as été forcé de l'épouser… » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aussi bref que dédaigneux à Severus avant de reporter son regard alangui sur son interlocuteur. « … et si je me retrouvais dans ta situation, je serais certainement en train de penser au suicide. J'espère que tu n'es pas malheureux au point d'avoir ce genre de pensées. »

Harry tenta de dégager sa main mais la jeune fille la maintenait fermement. Il lança un regard à Snape qui fixait leurs mains jointes avec colère.

« Ginny, j'aimerais que tu lâches ma main, s'il te plaît. Tu la serres tellement que tu commences à me faire mal ! »

« Oh Harry, je suis désolée ! C'était involontaire ! »

« C'est évident ! » répliqua Snape avec acidité et ironie. « Mais répondez-moi Miss Weasley, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il y a quelques secondes, avant votre intervention, Harry avait vraisemblablement l'attitude d'une personne dépressive et planifiant un suicide ? Il me semblait pourtant l'avoir entendu rire ! En général Miss Weasley, le rire ne signifie pas une profonde mélancolie. Vous devriez peut-être revoir les bases des réactions humaines ! »

Ginny serra les dents et son regard lançait des éclairs à son professeur qui les lui rendait au centuple.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de revoir quoi que ce soit sur les êtres humains, je vous remercie Professeur ! Je pense être plus calée en matière de sentiments humains que _certains_ ! »

Severus ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer lorsque Molly appela, « Ginny, aide-moi à débarrasser les entrées, nous allons passer à la suite ! »

« Très bien maman ! » fit-elle en se levant et en passant derrière Harry, si près qu'elle fit délibérément frôler ses seins contre l'arrière de son crâne, sans prononcer un mot mais en défiant Snape du regard. Celui-ci allait se lever pour affronter la jeune écervelée, pesant rapidement le pour et le contre de la provoquer en duel lorsque Dumbledore capta son attention en lui racontant quelques blagues qu'il n'écoutait pas mais qui laissa le temps à la rouquine de filer aider sa mère.

Affreusement inquiet et confus, Harry pensa que Ginny était complètement folle de provoquer ainsi son époux. Déjà qu'il lui avait fait des scènes et s'était outrageusement vengé sur Parvati alors que la jeune fille n'avait fait que l'embrasser brièvement pour remporter un pari mais là, la jeune Gryffondor faisait tout pour attiser la rage et la jalousie du maître des potions, souhaitant ouvertement lui voler son conjoint devant lui. Elle ne devait pas savoir que la jalousie excessive était l'un des défauts principaux de Snape. Harry savait qu'elle allait payer son attitude à l'école et certainement ce soir également.

De son côté, Snape tremblait de rage.

La petite peste draguait ouvertement son mari et il en était ulcéré.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme où la soirée allait rapidement dégénérer en boucherie et carnage de petite rousse.

Mais comment osait-elle toucher, reluquer, caresser et regarder amoureusement son mari devant _lui_ ? Il en était malade de fureur et de jalousie. Harry était à lui et rien qu'à lui depuis ses un an. Il avait toujours réfuté ce constat, nié l'existence du contrat qui les liait, avait toujours récusé son mariage, oubliant volontairement l'être qui lui était uni jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard où il avait commencé à le martyriser pour se venger mais, à présent, tout était différent. Il voulait son mari. Il mettait en avant ce mariage désormais important à ses yeux, même si cette importance le déroutait encore et le mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. Il revendiquait cette union, intérieurement et auprès de ceux qui étaient au courant de cette alliance puisqu'il ne pouvait pas proclamer son mariage à la face du monde.

Severus savait que sa jalousie était excessive et même presque maladive. Peut-être était-ce dû à son enfance difficile ! En effet, il avait dû apprendre dès le plus jeune âge à se débrouiller par lui-même, prendre soin de ses maigres affaires comme il manquait autant d'argent à la maison que de présence paternelle. Il avait dû contenir sa colère face aux crises de violences de son père lorsque celui-ci était présent, se résignant maladroitement et amèrement à le voir préférer l'alcool et les femmes à son épouse et à son fils. A présent qu'il était adulte et que son père ne faisait plus partie de sa vie, il prenait toujours grand soin de ces affaires et ne supportait pas qu'on les lui prenne sans sa permission. Ce qui était à lui était à lui, et à personne d'autre ! Il fallait donc qu'il prenne sur lui en cette soirée pour ne pas la gâcher, qu'il calme ce violent sentiment de possessivité envers Harry, même si cela lui était extrêmement difficile.

Habituellement, il réussissait à rester calme, à user de son talent pour l'occlumencie afin de garder ses sentiments et réactions pour lui mais, face à Harry, il lui avait toujours été très ardu de maintenir une expression et une attitude insondables. Le jeune homme provoquait involontairement trop de tumultes dans son âme depuis ses un an pour qu'il puisse rester de marbre. Harry était à la fois sa faille et sa plénitude. Vouloir le lui enlever représentait un danger pour le voleur.

Mais quelle inconscience, tout de même !

La garce, ne se rappelait-elle pas qu'il avait été mangemort et qu'il connaissait des méthodes de torture dont elle n'avait certainement jamais entendu parler ?

Severus sentit brusquement un pied venir se frotter au sien sous la table et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Le maître des potions sentit sa colère peu à peu disparaître sous l'action de ce pied qui semblait lui indiquer qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter et de ces yeux verts qui le regardaient d'un air convainquant et ouvert, lui montrant qu'il n'y avait que lui – Severus – dans ses pensées et non la rouquine.

Les plats arrivèrent bientôt et Ginny se tint coite ou entretenait la discussion avec sa voisine de gauche qui n'était autre que Fleur.

Harry, quant à lui, parlait avec Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron et parfois Remus comme Severus restait silencieux et écoutait.

Ginny réattaqua au milieu du repas, en se tournant de nouveau vers Harry pour lui dire, en souriant d'un sourire qu'elle souhaitait séducteur, « Je te remercie Harry pour m'avoir donné l'adresse de ce parfumeur moldu. Avec l'aide de Hermione, j'y ai commandé plusieurs produits avec l'argent que j'ai reçu à noël ! »

Harry acquiesça, se détendant sous le remerciement. En effet, elle avait discuté avec lui des parfumeurs moldus, par correspondance. Il n'avait pas pu lui donner beaucoup d'informations sur eux, comme il n'était entré dans une grande boutique renommée qu'avec sa tante Pétunia quelques fois pour les besoins de celle-ci. Il n'avait fait que l'accompagner alors, ne s'intéressant pas aux marchandises qu'ils vendaient, mais savait où cette boutique se trouvait et ce qu'ils y vendaient principalement.

Il pensa qu'il devait peut-être calmer ses soupçons et ne pas appréhender toutes ses paroles.

« En effet, ils vendent tellement de parfums, savons, maquillages et produits différents que je ne savais pas bien lesquels choisir. »

Harry hocha affirmativement la tête, pas très intéressé mais écoutant poliment, avant de jeter un bref regard à Severus pour savoir si celui-ci écoutait et comment il se sentait. Effectivement, il était attentif à la conversation de Ginny, même s'il ne la regardait pas. Harry pouvait le voir à son maitient très droit, son regard fixe, à l'inclinaison de sa tête révélant une oreille dressée et aux légers tressaillements sporadiques de sa mâchoire.

« J'ai finalement choisi un savon à l'odeur très fraîche, printanière qui me rappelle un peu la tienne je dois dire. »

Harry se raidit.

« Tu verrais comme il mousse sur ma peau. La sensation sur le corps est délicieuse et c'est incroyable comme il la laisse douce après la douche. J'ai aussi choisi des bougies et un liquide pour prendre des bains moussants. Ils sentent les pêches gorgées de sucre et de soleil. Quand je me glisse dans mon bain brûlant, mes sens sont assaillis par cette senteur grisante… »

« Si votre bain est brûlant Miss Weasley, » cracha Snape d'un ton haineux et sarcastique. « Il ne faut pas entrer dedans ! Ne vous a-t-on jamais mise en garde contre les brûlures ! »

« C'était une façon de parler, Professeur ! » contra-t-elle avec impatience. « C'était juste pour dire que l'eau était chaude ! »

« En général, les gens prennent des bains chauds donc il était inutile de le préciser ! »

Ginny serra les dents et fusilla son maître des potions du regard mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et se retourna vers Harry, en essayant de reprendre une expression avenante mais son sourire ressemblait plutôt à une grimace effrayante.

« Comme je te le disais, Harry, avant d'être désagréablement interrompue, j'adore ce liquide pour le bain. Et j'ai acheté une crème pour le corps qui va avec pour rendre ma peau encore plus douce. Je l'applique partout sur moi le matin. Lentement. Longuement. Pour la faire pénétrer. »

Terriblement mal à l'aise, Harry émit un rire nerveux qui fut mal interprété par la jeune sorcière rousse qui le prit pour un encouragement.

Elle sourit en ajoutant, « J'ai trouvé que ma peau était tellement plus souple et plus douce… »

« Ca, vous l'avez déjà dit Miss Weasley ! Je n'avais pas remarqué avant que vous aviez tendance à vous répéter et à parler de manière si décousue. »

« Je pense que vous vous trompez, Professeur ! Mon discours est parfaitement cohérent au contraire. C'est peut-être l'âge qui vous fait légèrement déraisonner ! »

Hermione retint sous souffle, Ron s'étouffa avec un morceau de volaille et Harry le tapa dans le dos pour l'aider, lui aussi très choqué. Remus et Fleur n'avaient pas entendu l'affrontement verbal des deux protagonistes mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Dumbledore qui déclara en souriant, espiègle, « Et bien, et bien, Ginny, vous n'êtes pas très compatissante avec les personnes plus âgées que vous ! Je dois bien avoué que je divague quelque fois mais Severus n'en ait pas à ce stade – loin de là. Comme j'aimerais retourner à l'âge qu'il a actuellement pour pouvoir battre Alastor à la course, comme autrefois. Maintenant, il n'arrête pas de se targuer que même avec une jambe de bois, il me dépasse aisément et ce n'est pas faux… »

Tandis que le directeur de Poudlard racontait quelques anecdotes amusantes, Harry reprit sa respiration et regarda Ron et Hermione qui le regardèrent à leur tour, une même lueur gênée et agacée dans le regard.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre et comment se comporter. Il était très embarrassé par les sous-entendus que contenaient les propos de Ginny mais ne souhaitait pas la blesser ou l'humilier en la contrant devant tout le monde. De plus, ses parents et ses frères ne semblaient pas avoir noté son attitude. Il ne souhaitait pas provoquer de scène en ce jour festif mais craignait vraiment que Severus, son mari si possessif à son égard, agisse avec disproportion si Ginny continuait ses avances.

Harry apercevait que le regard noir et menaçant du professeur était encore fixé sur elle. Il savait lire l'expression de son visage et de son corps et il savait, en cette minute, que l'homme était extrêmement jaloux, furieux et prêt à exploser à la prochaine provocation.

Pour le calmer, Harry tenta d'attirer son attention du regard mais comme cela ne fonctionnait pas et qu'il restait focaliser sur Ginny, Harry caressa de nouveau son pied sous la table.

Les yeux noirs et intenses rencontrèrent les siens et s'y attachèrent.

Cette fois, Harry avait ôté sa chaussure et fit monter son pied le long de la cheville de son mari puis son mollet jusqu'à son genou et il fit le chemin inverse. Par ce geste, il souhaitait apaiser la jalousie de son époux en lui montrant de manière explicite qu'il était de son côté.

Harry vit les traits du visage cireux se détendre peu à peu et ses yeux se remplir d'une flamme qu'il connaissait si bien à présent. Il frissonna sous ce regard obscurci par le désir et continua ses mouvements de pied jusqu'à ce que le regard noir et fiévreux soit si brûlant qu'il ne put le soutenir davantage.

Le dessert se passa en toute tranquillité, ce que Harry apprécia. Apparemment, Ginny avait décidé de cesser ses allusions et ses avances et le petit groupe put enfin apprécier la soirée.

Le temps défila très vite et les rires fusèrent plus d'une fois dans la salle remplie d'invités qui se régalaient du repas très bien préparé par la maîtresse de maison et sa famille.

A 23h55, Ron décida d'emmener Hermione dans un coin un peu plus reculé, sous un prétexte étrange et idiot qui ne la convint pas. Pourtant, elle le suivit, fronçant les sourcils, sous les encouragements gestuels de Harry.

Une fois qu'ils furent un peu cachés par des meubles et des plantes, un Ron très rouge s'avança avec hésitation vers elle et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante et faible, « Hermione, tu connais la petite tradition que nous avons Harry et moi chaque année à cette époque ? »

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire, « Bien sûr ! »

Ron sembla avoir du mal à avaler sa salive et il poursuivit, plus rouge encore et en bégayant, « C-Cette a-année, Harry m'a écrit un défi : je dois – je dois… t'embrasser sur la bouche ! »

« Quoi ? » fit-elle, effarée par ce défi tout en fixant Ron qui ne savait plus ou se mettre avant de se tourner, indignée, vers Harry qui ne répondit rien comme Ron reprenait, avec un peu plus de confiance en lui.

« C'est mon défi de cette année mais je dois te dire, Hermione, que même si je n'avais pas eu à le faire, je l'aurais fait ! »

Hermione s'était retournée vers lui, bouche-bée, ses joues se colorant doucement.

« Peut-être pas cette année mais sûrement pas dans un an non plus ! Hermione, je – je t'aime ! »

Harry était bouche-bée à son tour. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son défi se transforme en une déclaration d'amour volontaire de la part de Ron.

« Je t'aime et je rêve de t'embrasser depuis des siècles donc si je t'embrasse ce soir, ce ne sera pas pour un défi mais parce que j'en ai vraiment envie. »

Sur ces mots, Ron s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme qui était figée mais dont les yeux brillaient fortement et elle se laissa prendre entre les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et répondit au baiser que lui donnait son compagnon.

Harry sourit avant de se détourner et de laisser seuls dans leur coin un peu plus reculé.

Après cette déclaration, des cris enthousiastes se répercutèrent dans la pièce comme il était minuit. Des serpentins semblables à ceux qui avaient été utilisés pour égailler la fête du dernier anniversaire de Harry furent lancé et Dumbledore encouragea les convives à se servir des crackers. Il incita également Snape à tirer l'un des bouts avec lui, comme il le faisait chaque année et, chaque, année, Severus le prenait avec réticence, les lèvres serrées. Il refusa cependant que Dumbledore le force à porter un chapeau festif et multicolore qui clignotait « Bonne année ! ».

Chaque personne se leva, s'amusa et alla embrasser tout le monde pour leur souhaiter les meilleurs vœux.

Ginny tenta d'agripper Harry sous ce prétexte mais celui-ci avait deviné ce que la jeune femme tenterait de faire et déjoua son plan. Il l'embrassa d'une manière toute fraternelle et la quitta pour aller voir Tonks et Remus.

Et lorsque Harry se trouva près de Severus, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse sur la bouche.

Il sentait son mari trembler dans ses bras et il se demanda ce qui l'avait amené à être de nouveau autant à fleur de peau. Après une bonne heure, il espérait que ce n'était toujours pas l'attitude de Ginny qui l'avait maintenu dans cet état.

A sa grande surprise, Severus répondit à son baiser en glissant fermement et avidement sa langue entre ses lèvres et l'embrassa aussi brièvement que passionnément.

« Wow ! » souffla Harry lorsqu'il fut libéré de l'emprise de ces lèvres. Il fixa alors les yeux noirs et intenses et sentit son souffle se couper sur ce qu'ils révélaient. Il avait pensé que le désir de son mari était la seule chose qui l'unissait à lui mais à présent, il n'était plus sûr. La lueur désespérée qu'il arrivait pour la première fois à cerner dans ses prunelles sombres en disait plus long que ne l'aurait fait un discours. Bientôt cependant, le talentueux occlumens pratiqua son don avec plus de maintien et Harry ne vit plus rien sauf son propre reflet dans ses iris ébènes.

« Bonne année, Harry ! » murmura Snape, en caressant le visage de son mari.

« Bonne année, Severus ! » répondit-il en se laissant aller aux caresses de son conjoint, l'esprit en déroute, nouvellement harcelé par cette lueur douloureuse, affectueuse, tendre… presque… éprise… qu'il avait distinguée avant que la porte de l'esprit de son époux ne se referme.

Harry put sentir des serpentins volants les entourer et les ramener l'un contre l'autre tandis que ces fines et longues langues de papiers se resserraient contre eux. Harry éclata de rire, brusquement heureux. Il ne souhaitait pas approfondir les raisons de son soudain bonheur et se laissa une nouvelle fois aller dans les bras de son mari.

De gros confettis dorés et argentés tombaient du plafond et ne faisaient que s'élever encore lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient près du sol pour retomber.

Harry vit que Tonks était dans les bras de Remus, étroitement étreinte, que Hermione offrait le même tableau dans les bras de Ron, et Fleur dans les bras de Bill, que les jumeaux avaient réussi à échapper à la surveillance maternelle et envoyaient des cotillons et d'autres de leurs créations, principalement à Charlie qui le leur rendait bien. Molly et Arthur firent disparaitre la grande table tout en riant avec Dumbledore avant de commencer à lancer des boules à leur tour et Ginny fusillait son professeur de potions du regard.

Harry sursauta. Il avait oublié Ginny. Mais, peu après, il avisa que Severus, lui, n'avait rien oublié comme il se saisit des petites boules multicolores se trouvant dans les grosses boîtes de cotillons et commença à les lancer sur la jeune fille.

Harry, qui à présent en lançait à tout le monde pour s'amuser, écarquilla les yeux en remarquant son manège. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Severus se mette à lancer des boules. Cela dit, il avait aperçu que la rouquine avait commencé à en envoyer un peu brutalement à son professeur en premier. Harry se raidit un peu, appréhendant que la situation ne dégénère.

Snape savait viser et il venait d'envoyer une boule dans l'œil de Ginny qui grimaça. Bientôt, comme elle ne ciblait pas aussi bien ses lancés, celle-ci dû déclarer forfait en sortant de la salle pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Harry nota le sourire satisfait de son mari et le vit tourner pour prendre Lupin et Dumbledore pour cible, lançant moins vigoureusement les petites boules. Harry sourit. Il n'aurait pas dû être étonné de voir son époux se prêter à ce jeu, en fin de compte, comme c'était un excellent prétexte pour accomplir une douce vengeance sans avoir de répercussions négatives.

Dumbledore riait aux éclats, un chapeau jaune phosphorescent penchant dangereusement sur sa tête, et rattrapait les boules ensorcelées qui revenaient dans les mains de leurs possesseurs après avoir été lancées, qu'elles aient atteint ou non leur cible. Remus, prit de la même fougue enfantine, commença lui aussi à en lancer, après avoir jeté sur sa femme un solide sort du bouclier. Tonks s'était assise sur un canapé et le regardait avec des yeux aussi amusés qu'amoureux.

Harry sourit avant de sentir des boules atterrir sur lui. Il se tourna et découvrit Ron et Hermione replongeant leurs mains dans les boîtes tandis que les boules qu'ils venaient de lancer revenaient dans leurs paumes.

« Ah c'est comme ça ? » fit Harry en les regardant avec une certaine excitation tout en agrippant deux grosses poignées de boules.

« Oui, c'est comme ça ! » s'esclaffa Ron en lui en relançant.

« Alors, ce sera sans pitié ! » s'écria Harry en leur jetant les poignées.

Bientôt, la salle ne fut remplie que d'éclats de rires, de cris faussement outragés ou vengeurs, de confettis et de boules revenant dans les mains ou lancées sur des cibles qui couraient, se cachaient ou s'élevaient brusquement pour lancer à nouveau.

Les jumeaux étaient les pires attaquants. Ils lançaient à tour de rôle ce qui faisait qu'il y avait toujours des projectiles envoyés à partir d'eux et dans toutes les directions. Hermione et Ron s'étaient donc alliés à Harry pour les contrer. Bill, Fleur, Remus et Charlie constituaient un autre groupe d'assaillants et ils savaient tous qu'il fallait aussi se méfier de Dumbledore qui incarnait une véritable catapulte de petites boules. A lui tout seul, il arrivait presque à rivaliser les jumeaux et lorsque le vieux mage s'associa à eux, les autres crièrent leur indignation amusée sous une pluie de boules.

Arthur et Molly tenaient compagnie à Tonks et regardaient tout ce monde s'amuser.

Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait donc pas compter sur eux pour les aider. Il s'écria alors, « Sev ! Aide-nous ! »

Dumbledore, Fred et George hurlèrent à leur tour leur fausse révolte comme Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient de gagner, en Severus, un équipier efficace.

« Severus, n'oubliez pas qui vous emploie ! » s'exclama la catapulte vivante en riant.

« Du chantage, Dumbledore ? » répondit Snape avec un éclat excité dans la voix et dans les yeux par l'enthousiasme du jeu, de ses attaquants et de ses défenseurs. « Quel vil moyen pour un homme de votre âge de déclarer l'abandon ! »

Albus éclata de rire avant de répliquer en continuant à lancer les boules comme un petit fou, « Oh mais je ne déclarerai aucun abandon ! Je regrette qu'Alastor ne puisse pas voir ça ! »

Deux heures plus tard, leur bataille prenait fin. Ils étaient tous épuisés par leurs mouvements, leurs échappées et leurs attaques et avaient rivalisé de plus en plus hardiment pour se combattre gentiment. L'emploi des baguettes avait finalement conclut leur lutte et avait donné un très joli spectacle, corsant leur bataille et leurs moyens de se cacher.

« Ce n'était pas très beau-joueur, Professeur Dumbledore, d'avoir métamorphosé les plantes en arbre vous protégeant quand nous vous lancions toutes nos boules ! » déclara Hermione en souriant tout en se laissant tomber sur l'un des canapés.

« A la guerre comme à la guerre, Miss Granger ! » s'esclaffa le vieil homme en se lassant tomber sans grâce à côté d'elle.

Harry se laissa également tomber sur un autre canapé et fut bientôt rejoins par Severus qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules en le rapprochant de lui, malgré la chaleur qui émanait de leurs corps essoufflés.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, Harry salua chaleureusement tous les convives, sauf Ginny qui n'était pas réapparue, et fit un clin d'œil à Ron et à Hermione tandis que ceux-ci se tenaient par la main. La rougeur des joues d'Hermione put concurrencer celle de Ron mais ils portaient des sourires tellement brillants que Harry en éprouva une joie profonde.

Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils se tournaient autour ces deux-là qu'il était bon de se dire qu'ils pourraient être enfin heureux ensemble. Tout ce que leur ami leur souhaitait était qu'ils connaissent un aussi grand bonheur que lui avec Severus.

Harry se détourna et prit la main tendue de Severus qui l'attendait dans l'âtre de la cheminée dont le réseau était à nouveau ouvert pour une dizaine de minutes.

Lorsque son mari fut près de lui, Severus lança la poudre de cheminette et énonça clairement, « Manoir Snape - Demeure du Prince de Sang-Mêlé ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en entendant le nom tandis qu'ils disparaissaient du Terrier. Il n'avait jamais vu ni jamais su que Severus avait nommé leur demeure ainsi.

Lorsqu'ils apparurent au manoir, Severus ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de sortir de l'âtre. Bien au contraire, il poussa Harry doucement contre les pierres réfractaires de la cheminée et insinua ses mains sous son pull. Harry gémit bientôt en sentant les doigts de son mari jouer avec ses mamelons sensibles.

« Sais-tu que j'ai une tradition du jour de l'an moi aussi ? » murmura Severus de sa voix grave à l'oreille de Harry qui frissonna.

Le jeune homme entendit le son de sa braguette qui descendait lentement et il commença à trembler en répondant, « Non, je ne sais pas. Q-Quelle est-elle ? »

Son souffle devint plus court quand il sentit les mains de Severus faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses puis revenir vers son ventre et passer ses doigts au-dessus de la bande élastique de son boxer en un lent va-et-vient qui le laissait de plus en plus frémissant.

« Je viens de l'instaurer, » continua Severus en faisant passer et repasser ses lèvres le long de celles de Harry, le frôlant, l'excitant sans cesse, tout en attrapant ses poignets d'une main pour les relever au-dessus de sa tête, le long des pierres. « Le jour de l'an, je célèbre la nouvelle année en honorant le corps d'un de mes maris ! »

« D'un de tes maris ? » répéta Harry sans comprendre tant il avait l'esprit embrouillé par le désir.

« Oui, j'en ai plusieurs ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda, « Lesquels ? »

« Alors, il y a tout d'abord Harry ! » répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres. Harry gémit. Comme les lèvres de Severus étaient à quelques millimètres des siennes, en se les léchant, il avait passé également sa langue sur la bouche de son mari qui tenta de l'embrasser mais Severus recula un peu son visage avant de revenir. « Ensuite, il y a Potter ! Et le Survivant ! »

« Trois déjà, quel gourmand ! » souffla Harry, au supplice en sentant la paume de la main de son conjoint venir épouser son érection sur le tissu de son boxer.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » répliqua-t-il avant d'embrasser furtivement son époux. « Mais je n'ai pas fini ! Il y a l'Elu ! Et l'intrépide Gryffondor ! Il y a aussi ma très sensuelle Célébrité ! Et un de mes élèves le plus insupportable mais le plus bandant ! »

Harry gémit en sentant le membre dur de son mari se presser contre le sien.

« Et j'allais oublier le plus important : il y a toi ! » murmura-t-il en capturant, tout à fait cette fois, la bouche de Harry qui s'ouvrit aussitôt et l'embrassa avec une violence à la hauteur de son excitation.

Bientôt, Severus rejeta le pull noir qu'il haïssait et le pull vert qu'il exécrait, ainsi que les autres vêtements qui les empêchaient de coller leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Et, faisant fi du fait qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans l'âtre vide de la cheminée, Severus porta Harry contre le mur presque lisse et après lui avoir lancé un sort de lubrification, il le pénétra d'une douce poussée.

Harry avait refermé ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses hanches ondulaient déjà sous ses mouvements lents.

Tandis qu'il le faisait aller et venir sur lui, Harry entendit son mari dire, « Et ils sont tous à moi ! Tous mes maris ! Ils sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! »

Le ton était aussi possessif que les mains qui lui maintenaient les hanches et Harry en fut encore plus excité.

« J'aime ta tradition ! » gémit-il en ajoutant, sans s'en rendre compte. « Il faudra vraiment la maintenir tous les ans ! »

« J'y compte bien ! » gémit à son tour Severus, l'esprit embrumé, en pénétrant son mari de plus en plus fort.

Il ne put cependant ajouter quoi que ce soit comme son cerveau habituellement aiguisé n'était plus en état de réfléchir. Il était trop perdu dans son désir et le plaisir de son mari. Il avait oublié la rancune qu'il avait nourrie plus tôt dans la soirée pour le port obligatoire du pull de Madame Weasley et la petite rouquine qui l'avait tant énervé au cours du repas.

A présent, il n'y avait plus que Harry.

Harry si beau, si désirable et qui le rendait fou. Harry qui était son mari.

_Son_ mari.

Le sien et à personne d'autre.

_A suivre…_


	14. Retour à Poudlard

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **: **Les lieux, personnages, ainsi que l'histoire de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi et je ne fais pas de profits en publiant cette histoire.

**Warning** **: **Slash de rating M ; relations physiques pas vraiment consenties même s'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un viol ; langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les événements produits dans le tome 6 (et donc 7) comme son écriture avait été commencée avant la sortie de ce tome. Cependant, il est possible que j'emprunte certaines informations contenues dans ces livres pour la suite de mon histoire.**

**Traduction** **: Wormtail** **:** Queudver

* * *

**NdA** **: **Coucou à toutes et à tous. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vous offre encore un super long chapitre (apparemment, je n'arrive pas à faire plus court en ce moment). Je ne pensais pas pouvoir vous le publier aujourd'hui mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus tous les jours et j'ai donc réussi à le boucler donc le voilà.

Aussi, je tiens à éclaircir certains points concernant Ginny :

Certes, je n'aime pas ce personnage depuis le tome 5. Cependant, je n'ai jamais escompté en faire une « méchante ». En effet, elle a toujours aimé Harry, depuis l'instant où elle l'a vu et comme, ma fic est censée suivre le modèle des livres (sans suivre à la lettre les éléments survenus des tomes 6 et 7), je suis obligée de prendre en compte ses sentiments. Dans le dernier chapitre, je vous ai dit qu'elle pensait que Snape avait joué un mauvais tour à Harry en le forçant à l'épouser et elle le croyait vraiment. Elle a voulu le séduire au repas, en misant sur son apparence et ses paroles. Beaucoup de jeunes filles font des fautes de goût en testant les maquillages, les vêtements, etc… et c'est normal. Avant de trouver ce qui nous convient, on teste et on apprend. Après, on fait ou on ne refait pas. Ginny est jeune, elle essaie et elle a vu qu'elle avait commis une erreur. C'est ainsi que je vois les choses.

Dans le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas pu écrire davantage sur ses réactions que celles qu'elle a eues pour le jour de l'an mais, dans ce chapitre-ci, vous pourrez voir la suite et comprendre où je voulais en venir.

J'espère en tout cas que mon chapitre vous plaira. Passez un bon week end.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 14 : Retour à Poudlard**

Le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres trépignait d'impatience. Il ne vivait plus que dans l'expectative de sa reconnaissance en tant que Nouveau Plus Grand Mage Noir par ses pairs et cela passait par un meurtre.

Sa crédibilité, l'aura de crainte qu'il diffuserait dans le monde sorcier ne débuteraient que par cet assassinat inattendu et spectaculaire dans son accomplissement.

Les instants qu'il passait à attendre que le piège se mette en route le rendaient fou. Il n'en pouvait plus de patienter. Lui qui avait affronté les deux guerres dans le camp de feu-Voldemort, lui qui s'était échappé deux fois de la prison d'Azkaban et qui avait déjà tué de nombreux moldus et sorciers de sang froid se consumait du désir de ce meurtre grandiose.

En son temps, il aurait donné sa vie pour son ancien maître comme celui-ci avait incarné pour lui l'idéologie de la supériorité des Sangs Purs, la toute puissance, le pouvoir sous ses formes les plus sombres ainsi que la possibilité de tuer et de faire souffrir à l'infini. A présent que le mage noir n'était plus, succombant lors d'un duel avec Harry Potter à cause de l'étrange connexion qu'ils partageaient et qu'il n'avait jamais compris, il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même pour étancher sa soif de pouvoir et de destruction.

Il ne s'agenouillerait plus devant quelqu'un, ne ferait plus confiance à un autre que lui-même pour lui apporter ce qu'il avait désespérément besoin, à savoir le sang, les cris et la puissance.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres porta les mains à son visage pâle et poussa un cri de colère. Il attrapa la canne noire à la tête de serpent argentée qu'avait possédé Lucius avant qu'une violente querelle éclate entre eux deux et ne les sépare et la jeta avec force contre un mur.

Sa brusque colère contrastait avec son calme habituel mais sa patience arrivait à bout.

_Harry Potter_

« Bientôt, je t'aurai de nouveau devant moi ! » hurla-t-il.

_Bientôt…_

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry se réveilla avec une petite douleur dans son genou. Les paupières toujours closes, il grimaça en étendant sa jambe dans le lit et l'entendit légèrement craquer. Il ne s'alerta cependant pas par ce bruit qui lui était habituel à présent.

« Pourquoi grimaces-tu Harry ? » demanda tout à coup Severus à son côté en se redressant rapidement. « Ton genou te fait mal ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, surpris de savoir que son mari l'observait avant qu'il ne s'éveille et lui répondit, « Un peu, mais je pense que c'est à cause de la bataille de boules d'hier. »

« De ce matin ! » rectifia Snape en retirant les draps qui camouflaient le corps nu de son conjoint avant d'aller inspecter sa rotule. « Ce n'est pas enflé, » constata-t-il en détaillant la peau. « La chaleur est normale mais je pense, effectivement, que tu as fait trop d'efforts et de mouvements lors du jeu. Tu vas aller te laver et on va te passer _l'Anti-magicis Clypeum_ puis un baume apaisant. Je ferai un scanner de ton genou ensuite, on verra ce qu'il en est. Tu vas éviter de marcher aujourd'hui. Utilise plutôt ton balai pour circuler. »

« Ou alors, je pourrais rester au lit » le taquina le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice.

« C'est une idée ! » répondit Severus, en interceptant le message, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. « Mais tu risques fort de t'ennuyer, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. »

« C'est dommage ! » répliqua Harry, en feignant visiblement une énorme déception.

Le sourire de Severus s'étira, amusé par l'humour de son mari qu'il n'avait jamais pu apprécier auparavant.

Harry se redressa à son tour et, comme il le faisait tous les matins, plaça un baiser légèrement appuyé sur les lèvres de son mari pour lui dire bonjour.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Harry en attrapant sa baguette pour faire venir son balai.

« Déjà midi ! » lui répondit Severus en ajoutant d'un ton sérieux. « Nous allons aller nous laver en même temps. Ainsi, nous gagnerons du temps et pourrons aller déjeuner après. J'avais demandé aux elfes de nous préparer un repas qui pourrait se réchauffer pour que l'on puisse dormir plus tard et ne pas avoir à se préoccuper du repas. »

Harry sourit et chevaucha son balai pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il était heureux que Severus ait continué sur son exemple et ait accordé aux elfes un jour de congé pour le jour de l'an. Ceux-ci reviendraient le lendemain matin. Il était touché de cette attention comme il savait que son mari n'y aurait peut-être pas pensé de lui-même si Harry ne l'avait pas précédé pour les fêtes de noël.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la cabine de douche et Harry fut une nouvelle fois touché par les petites attentions de son mari. Il venait en effet de faire apparaître une barre métallique sur le carrelage du mur qui l'aiderait à se maintenir debout si son poids s'avérait trop lourd à porter en cas de défaillance de sa jambe droite.

Ils commencèrent à se savonner en silence jusqu'à ce que Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, laisse éclater un fou rire amusé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Snape en fronçant les sourcils, tout en fixant le jeune sorcier hilare.

Harry tourna ses yeux verts sur lui et lui répondit, « J'étais en train d'imaginer la réaction que tu aurais eue si le contrat de mariage n'avait jamais été fait et que j'étais venu te voir cette année pour accomplir le défi de Ron ! »

Severus ricana et répliqua, « En effet, ça n'aurait pas eu le même impact ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais vraiment fait si je m'étais pointé comme ça, en te demandant un uniforme de fille des Serpentard pour le porter ? »

Severus sourit longuement avec sadisme avant de répondre, imaginant vraisemblablement la scène dans sa tête et Harry frémit. Il se doutait que sa fierté aurait alors passé un sale quart d'heure.

« Je me serais moqué de toi ! » répondit l'homme avec sincérité en plongeant son regard railleur dans le sien. « Je t'aurais probablement dit : _« Monsieur Potter, souffririez-vous d'un léger problème d'identité ? Souhaiteriez-vous que l'on prenne rendez-vous pour vous à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'y trouvait de très bons thérapeutes pour les troubles mentaux. Cela dit, je ne sais pas s'ils pourront quelque chose pour vous étant donné que votre problème semble conséquent et que votre niveau mental est déjà anormalement bas. »_ »

Severus savourait ces mots sur sa langue mais d'une façon différente qu'il ne l'aurait fait quelques mois plus tôt. A présent, ces paroles présentaient un aspect plus humoristique et Harry ne s'y trompa pas comme il éclata de rire.

« Oh oui ! C'est bien toi ça ! » s'esclaffa l'Elu en ouvrant le robinet pour faire couler l'eau. « Belle réplique, soit dit en passant ! Mais je dois dire que je suis content que tu ne me l'aies pas dit pour de vrai. J'aurais déjà été très mal à l'aise de venir te demander ça mais je l'aurais fait rien que pour gagner mon défi et ne pas avoir un gage !

« Tu crois que ton gage aurait pu être pire que ton défi ? » questionna Severus en se plaçant sous le jet d'eau qui était suffisamment évasé pour que deux personnes puissent en profiter. « Personnellement, j'aurais été à ta place, je me serais défilé et j'aurais pris le gage ! »

Harry émit un autre éclat de rire bref avant de répondre, « Tu ne connais pas Ron ! Il peut être sadique parfois ! Comme une fois où, pour un gage, il m'a demandé d'aller voir Rusard dans son bureau et de faire une danse hawaïenne en tenue exotique. Son gage aurait donc pu être : _Va voir Snape, demande-lui de te procurer un uniforme des filles de Serpentard et de te le passer après avoir écrit 'J'aime les fessées' sur ton derrière et de le lui montrer_ _!_ Crois-moi, j'aurais alors préféré le défi ! »

Severus ricana derechef. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le dernier fils des Weasley puisse avoir autant d'imagination et surtout de panache pour écrire ses défis et donner ses gages.

« Alors je me serais aussi défilé pour le gage » déclara le directeur des Serpentard, avec malice.

Harry lui accorda un large sourire en prenant sa serviette et en commençant à s'essuyer et lui précisa, « Cela dit, heureusement, la plupart du temps, il me fait faire des défis modérés. Certainement parce qu'il sait que je peux aussi lui rendre la pareille. »

Sortant à son tour de la douche, Severus attrapa sa serviette et assura, espiègle, « Je me serais délecté de te voir danser en tenue d'hawaïenne en face de Rusard ! »

« Pas moi ! » affirma aussitôt son compagnon, faussement catastrophé. « J'ai déjà cru qu'il allait nous faire une attaque mais si tu avais été là aussi, ça aurait été terrible pour mon ego ! »

Severus émit un nouveau rire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« N'imagine même pas ça, Severus ! » lui lança Harry par dessus son épaule comme il s'éloignait sur son balai en rejoignant la chambre pour commencer à appliquer sur lui sa potion protectrice.

« Dommage ! » le taquina le maître des potions en le rejoignant avant de commencer à s'habiller.

Harry lui lança un regard complice mais n'ajouta rien.

Lorsque Snape fut habillé, il se rapprocha de Harry et l'aida à appliquer la lotion sur son dos.

Le jeune homme avait pratiquement entièrement fini de se la passer et décida, après une seconde d'hésitation, d'aborder un sujet un peu délicat.

« Severus ? »

« Mm ? »

« T-Tu ne m'en veux plus pour le pull de Madame Weasley ? »

« Rr ! » fit-il en savourant le fait de passer la préparation sur les fesses parfaitement rebondies de son amant. « Comme tu es malin ! Tu sais très bien à quels moments aborder les sujets fâcheux ! »

Harry émit un petit rire et remua les fesses d'une manière que Severus trouva tout à fait charmante.

« Je t'en ai voulu l'année dernière, mais cette année, tu as de la chance parce que c'est fini. Tu ne me retrouveras quand même pas à porter une nouvelle fois cette horreur. Cependant, étant donné que tous les invités portaient cet infâme tricot, je ne crains pas de recevoir une lettre de chantage et aucune photo n'a été prise de moi comme j'avais ensorcelé l'appareil pour que mon image disparaisse des clichés. »

« Et c'est toi qui me qualifies de malin ? Je te retourne donc le compliment ! » le taquina le Gryffondor en rebouchant le flacon de potion.

Les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent, sardonique, et il suivit Harry lorsque celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur le lit pour que son mari lui masse le genou en lui appliquant le baume calmant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que le scanner de son genou n'ait rien révélé de particulièrement notable, le Survivant le questionnait.

« Dis-moi, Severus, où as-tu appris à masser comme ça ? On pourrait penser que tu t'y connais en kinésithérapie ! »

« C'est parce que je m'y connais en effet ! Tu verras à la rentrée à Poudlard, on va te proposer – ainsi qu'aux autres septième année – de prendre des cours de médicomagie. Pour ce faire, un ou plusieurs médicomages de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste viennent à l'école sur un mois environ et vous apprennent les bases de soins médicaux : comment faire arrêter un saignement, réparer un os, désinfecter et se faire refermer une plaie et d'autres techniques utiles. J'ai appris les rudiments de la kinésithérapie en septième année et un peu plus tard pour pouvoir me soigner moi-même. Au moins un minimum. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'on allait faire ça ! » fit Harry, agréablement étonné. « Personne ne nous en a parlé ! »

« C'est parce que ces cours se passent toujours après les fêtes de noël et commencent à peu près à la mi-janvier, chaque samedi. Ca vous donne dix jours environ de réflexion pour savoir si vous voulez y aller ou pas. Il n'y a pas de diplôme à la fin des cours. C'est un enseignement pour vous. »

« D'accord ! » fit Harry, très intéressé. « C'est vraiment bien qu'ils mettent ces cours en place ! Surtout avec de vrais médicomages ! Je vais y aller ! Et je sais déjà que Hermione sera ravie d'avoir des leçons en plus. »

Severus hocha la tête, satisfait du choix qu'avait fait son mari d'assister aux cours.

Parler de Hermione avait fait revenir dans la tête du jeune homme un autre sujet délicat qu'il devait imparablement aborder avec son mari. Avec hésitation, il commença.

« Severus, je voulais te demander quelque chose mais c'est un peu difficile à dire pour moi… »

Sa curiosité titillée, l'homme releva ses yeux noirs et interrogateurs sur lui tout en continuant à faire pénétrer le baume dans son genou déjà moins douloureux.

« … je sais que le début de la soirée d'hier n'a pas été très… euh… satisfaisant pour nous deux à cause de Ginny mais… »

Harry vit son époux se raidir à la prononciation de ce prénom et les mouvements de ses mains se firent légèrement plus vifs et secs sur sa peau.

« … mais je t'en prie, ne soit pas trop dur avec elle à la rentrée, d'accord ? »

Snape grogna, le visage tout à coup fermé et l'expression agressive.

« Je sais qu'elle t'a provoqué mais elle est amoureuse de moi. »

A cet énoncé, Severus se figea et fixa Harry avec une expression étrangement douloureuse dans les yeux, comme s'il se sentait trahi et menacé.

Harry s'empressa d'expliquer. « Elle est tombée amoureuse de moi lors de notre première rencontre. Je pensais qu'elle m'avait oublié quand je sortais avec Cho mais apparemment non ! »

« Miss Chang ! » siffla l'homme avec dédain et Harry se raidit à son tour, tout à coup suspicieux.

En effet, Cho était actuellement toujours à Poudlard comme elle avait raté sa dernière année de collège à cause de sa profonde détresse face à la mort de son frère aîné, assassiné un soir par un groupe de mangemorts. Elle avait donc redoublé.

« Severus, j'espère que tu ne fais pas payer à Cho le fait d'être sortie avec moi en cinquième année parce que je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'est pratiquement rien passé avec elle, juste un petit baiser, et notre relation s'est finie aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé ! »

Harry voyait les traits de son mari se crisper de plus en plus et afficher un air mauvais. Il avait bien conscience de s'être aventuré sur un terrain glissant sur lequel il n'avait jamais voulu s'égarer aussi loin. Son conjoint le fixait toujours d'un regard avide et brillant d'une lueur amère, les mains figées sur son genou, attendant que Harry en avoue davantage. Celui-ci se sentit très mal à l'aise tout à coup, et ne savait plus trop comment rattraper la situation. Il sentit une légère colère commencer à l'envahir.

« Severus, il y a prescription là ! J'avais quinze ans ! Je ne savais pas que nous étions mariés et Cho ne pensait qu'à Cédric ! Elle ne se remettait pas de sa mort et j'ai eu plus l'impression qu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec moi pour en savoir plus sur son décès que pour moi. Ce n'était vraiment pas très flatteur ! »

A ces mots, Harry sentit les mains de Severus recommencer leur massage. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de réattaquer.

« Pour en revenir à Ginny… Etant donné ses sentiments, elle a mal supporté l'annonce de notre mariage. Il faut la comprendre. Elle n'est qu'une victime dans tout ça. Et elle sait que je ne suis pas gay. »

Severus émit un petit cri outragé et se releva brusquement, les mains encore pleines de baume. Acerbe, il s'écria, « Une victime de quoi ? De notre mariage ? »

Harry ne sut que répliquer sur le coup et balbutia, « N-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais plutôt dire : une victime des circonstances. On ne contrôle pas l'amour que l'on éprouve pour quelqu'un et elle n'a su que cette année que nous étions mariés, elle me pensait libre donc elle est bel et bien victime des circonstances ! »

Severus respirait difficilement devant lui, en proie à une sourde colère provoquée par son extrême jalousie. Il essaya de l'endiguer en fermant les yeux et en se forçant à respirer plus lentement avant de questionner encore d'un ton pressant.

« Est-ce que c'est un problème pour toi d'être un hétérosexuel forcé à entretenir une relation homosexuelle ?... Je me suis plusieurs fois posé la question mais étant donné tes réactions plus que… enthousiastes lorsque nous faisons l'amour, je ne sais que penser… »

Severus le regardait avec une intensité quasi insoutenable et Harry pouvait voir combien la réponse était importante pour lui. D'un autre côté, sa question revêtait un caractère aussi essentiel pour Harry était donné que cela voulait dire que son mari se préoccupait de ses pensées profondes et de ses sentiments.

« Au début, ça a été dur, comme tu peux t'en douter. J'ai connu des périodes d'intenses réflexions et d'introspections. J'ai eu des doutes et des inquiétudes mais je ne peux pas dire que je sois malheureux concernant cet aspect des choses. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas gay et je ne le serai jamais… »

Un éclat désespéré brilla un court instant dans les prunelles noires mais Harry n'en tint pas compte comme il expliquait d'une voix rassurante, « … Je serai toujours attiré par la gente féminine et pas masculine mais il faut croire que j'ai aussi une faiblesse pour mon mari. »

Les yeux sombres restèrent insondables mais les épaules de Severus se redressèrent à ses dernières paroles tandis que le Gryffondor continuait, « Je suis moi-même surpris par le plaisir que je peux éprouver entre tes bras mais je l'accepte avec joie. Je ne souhaite pas lutter contre quelque chose qui me plait et faire l'amour avec toi me plait. Beaucoup. Enormément même. »

Le visage impassible, Severus revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour reprendre le massage du genou de son époux.

Harry se laissa faire, soulagé et fut désarçonné quand Snape reprit d'un ton laborieux trahissant l'effort, « Tu me l'avais demandé le premier soir où nous nous sommes unis mais je n'ai pas voulu te le dire ce jour-là… »

Cette fois, c'était la curiosité de Harry qui était piquée et il attendit la suite qui hésita légèrement à venir.

« Je suis homosexuel. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par une femme et dès le plus jeune âge, j'ai su quelle était ma préférence sexuelle… Je suis entré à l'école primaire à huit ans. Avant, c'était ma mère qui me faisait la classe chez nous… »

Severus ne confessa pas que c'était son père qui avait décrété qu'il irait à l'école des moldus alors que sa femme souhaitait le garder à la maison avant son entrée à Poudlard. Mais Tobias Snape avait voulu que son fils oublie ses livres de sorcellerie et apprenne les bases de ce qui pourrait lui être utile pour venir travailler à l'usine lorsqu'il aurait l'âge pour rapporter de l'argent supplémentaire chez eux et non pas demeurer éternellement une bouche à nourrir. Son père n'aimait pas particulièrement les sorciers et ne pensait pas que son fils pourrait les rejoindre et avoir une possibilité de carrière dans cette communauté. Severus s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il avait épousé sa mère – une sorcière - pour la délaisser et la martyriser ensuite ainsi.

« … A l'école, tandis que les garçons essayaient de soulever la jupe des filles, je n'y trouvais aucun intérêt. J'avais davantage envie de voir ce qu'il y avait sous les pantalons. Je n'ai donc aucun problème avec le fait que tu sois un homme, bien au contraire » fit-il en lançant un regard caressant et tendre sur le corps encore nu de son conjoint.

Harry l'écoutait avec attention, ému de voir cet homme si secret partager avec lui des informations primordiales sur sa vie.

« Au début, j'ai eu aussi beaucoup de mal avec notre relation. Je me sentais piégé, trahi par ta mère, ton parrain et toi. »

« Moi ? » s'écria-t-il stupéfait. « Mais je n'ai rien décidé ! Et je n'étais qu'un bébé ! »

« Oui mais c'était par toi que tout commençait. C'était pour toi qu'on m'avait tendu ce guet-apens. Mais je ne t'en veux plus depuis quelques temps... J'ai appris à accepter le fait que ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

Snape avait fini d'étaler le baume et ses mains – bien qu'elles soient restées sur les côtés du genou de Harry – restaient immobiles. L'étudiant agrippa le devant de la robe de son professeur et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, comme pour le remercier de ses confessions et de reconnaître ce pardon devant lui.

Lentement, Severus lui rendit son baiser puis, lorsque celui-ci prit fin, accepta son étreinte en l'entourant délicatement de ses bras et en appuyant doucement son front contre son épaule.

Après un long moment, ils se redressèrent, restant physiquement proches pourtant et Harry put discerner l'éclat fébrile et soucieux dans les iris onyx. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Harry, » commença Snape en lui caressant la joue d'une main tremblante. « Le premier soir où nous nous sommes unis, tu m'as dit ne plus être vierge… »

L'Elu se crispa, appréhendant la suite.

« … as-tu connu beaucoup de femmes ? »

L'éclat jaloux était de nouveau présent dans son regard.

« Oh non Severus ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ce genre de choses ? Chacun a le droit à son jardin secret ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux apprendre ça ! »

« Je veux savoir si elles ont eu de l'importance pour toi… »

« Bien sûr qu'elles ont eu de l'importance ! » s'exclama Harry en attirant à nouveau dans ses bras le corps brusquement tendu et tourmenté. « Je ne suis pas de ceux qui couchent avec n'importe qui et tout le monde sans éprouver une once de sentiment humain autre que le plaisir. Si je serais comme ça, on m'appellerait un salaud et je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu voudrais non plus !... Pour tout te dire et même si ça ne te regarde pas, j'ai connu deux femmes. La première était une moldue avec qui j'ai passé un été. Et la deuxième était une sorcière qui travaillait pour l'Ordre du Phénix mais ne me demande pas qui s'est parce que je ne te le dirais pas. La pauvre a été tuée pendant la guerre. Nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps ensemble, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Oui, elles ont eu de l'importance pour moi, bien entendu. »

Harry sentait la main crispée sur le haut de son bras et voulut apaiser la jalousie de son mari. S'il n'avait pas su que Snape était d'une possessivité extrême, il aurait bien pu le croire amoureux et cette pensée effrayait le jeune homme plus que ne le faisait sa jalousie.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'accorde pas d'importance à notre relation… »

Harry perçut le son presque imperceptible d'un souffle soudainement retenu.

« … Je te respecte. J'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi, autant l'aide incroyable que tu m'apportes pour mon genou que pour le fait d'être présent et d'honorer notre contrat de mariage. J'aime les conversations que nous avons et aussi notre… complicité. J'aime quand nous faisons l'amour. En résumé, j'aime être avec toi Severus et je suis heureux que ce soit toi mon mari et pas un autre. »

Harry se surprenait à penser que c'était vrai. Il était heureux que le contrat l'ait lié à son maître des potions. Cinq mois auparavant, il n'aurait pas été d'accord mais à présent que leurs relations avaient changé et que le professeur se livrait à lui de plus en plus et ne rechignait plus à apprendre à le connaître, il savait qu'il était tombé sur quelqu'un de bien. Et il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu connaître cette belle entente physique avec un autre homme que Severus.

Ce dernier s'écarta de lui légèrement et acquiesça de la tête, acceptant ses propos.

« Et toi Severus ? Que penses-tu de notre relation maintenant ? »

« Je suis soulagé que… tu ne sois pas aussi écervelé que je ne le pensais » lui dit-il en souriant légèrement. Son fin sourire était avenant mais son langage corporel trahissait une certaine réticence à répondre.

« Hé ! » fit Harry en le frappant avec un oreiller, faussement vexé.

Snape ricana un peu nerveusement puis continua, plus sérieusement, « Et je ne suis plus… amer concernant notre mariage. »

Harry attendit d'autres paroles qui ne vinrent pas. Apparemment, cette dernière phrase concluait la confession de son mari.

Le jeune homme l'accepta et hésita avant de demander, « Mais… mais pourquoi n'avais-tu pas connu d'hommes avant moi ? Est-ce que… »

« QUOI ? »

Snape s'était relevé d'un bond, les traits figés en une expression furieuse, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Qui t'a dit que je n'avais connu personne avant toi ? »

Choqué, Harry prit peur devant la réaction furieuse de son mari. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'enrager mais de mieux le comprendre et n'avait pas pensé immédiatement à ce que sa question pouvait provoquer.

Harry décida de ne pas mentionner la confirmation que lui avait donnée Remus parce qu'il savait que celle-ci n'apporterait rien de bon et lui répondit qu'une demie-vérité, « Je l'ai deviné tout seul face à tes réactions… euh… un peu maladroites au début. »

Comme Snape se rembrunissait à vu d'œil, Harry ajouta gentiment mais fermement, « Tu m'as bien questionné sur mes précédentes relations alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas t'interroger sur le manque des tiennes ! »

Mais Snape ne semblait pas avoir entendu comme il répétait, « Un peu maladroites, un peu maladroites, … »

« Ne le prends pas mal Severus. Tout le monde est un peu maladroit au début et puis, tu t'es très vite rattrapé. »

Harry vit que son mari était vexé et qu'il était trop tard pour corriger son erreur.

« Harry, n'oublie pas de boire aussi ta potion pour ton genou ! » siffla-t-il d'un ton sec avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte.

« Oh Merlin ! » déplora l'Elu en portant une main désolée à son front tout en secouant négativement la tête. « Je n'aurais jamais dû lui poser cette question ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

D'une humeur massacrante, Severus resta cloîtré dans son laboratoire toute la journée. Il n'était pas venu déjeuner avec son mari après leur dispute et avait indiqué à Harry de continuer la lecture des livres de magie noire dans son bureau. Soupirant de frustration après de brèves et infructueuses tentatives de réconciliation à travers la porte, Harry était parti afin de poursuivre ses recherches.

Il regrettait maintenant amèrement et avec nostalgie les rires amusés et la complicité qu'ils avaient eus le midi, avant leur affrontement verbal.

Le Gryffondor ne vit pas Severus au dîner mais l'entendit farfouiller dans la cuisine une heure après que Harry eut fini son repas.

Le soir, le jeune homme l'attendit dans le lit, désespérant de le voir arriver et quand le maître des potions se glissa entre les draps, celui-ci lui tourna définitivement le dos.

« Severus » commença Harry en lui touchant l'épaule, notant que ce soir l'enseignant portait un pyjama – chose qui n'avait plus été depuis noël.

« Bonne nuit, Potter ! » cracha-t-il en dégageant la main d'un brusque mouvement d'épaule.

_Potter !_

Le cœur de Harry sombra en entendant son nom être prononcé de nouveau par son mari.

« Bonne nuit, Severus ! » répondit-il d'une voix triste, refusant de se prêter au même jeu que son conjoint.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla le lendemain, il était seul dans son lit. Il se remémora la scène de la veille et soupira. Il espérait qu'il pourrait parler avec son rancunier mari et rétablir leurs relations comme elles avaient été avant la vexation de Severus.

A la cuisine, il trouva Lyvvie et Tinky et prit son petit déjeuner en leur compagnie.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de boire son café au lait, il demanda aux elfes, « Avez-vous vu Severus ce matin ? »

Tinky répondit, « Tinky a vu le Maître, en effet. Le Maître a dit à Tinky qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé et qu'il serait dans son laboratoire toute la journée. Le Maître a demandé à Tinky de lui apporter son déjeuner là-bas puis son dîner ce soir dans son bureau. »

« C'est ce que nous allons voir ! » s'écria furieusement Harry en se précipitant hors de la cuisine et vers le laboratoire de son mari. Il frappa férocement à la porte avec son poing et essaya de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était verrouillée avec une puissante magie. « Severus ! » appela-t-il avec rage. « Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé là-dedans toute la journée ! »

« Allez-vous en, Potter ! Je ne souhaite pas être dérangé ! »

La voix qui venait de derrière la porte était froide et maîtrisée, comme si la fureur de son mari le laissait insensible.

« Severus, je veux que nous discutions de ce qui s'est passé hier ! »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, Potter ! Et je vous ai demandé de me laisser travailler ! »

Terriblement furieux, Harry envoya un coup de pied sur la porte et ne réussit qu'à se faire mal.

« Très bien ! » s'écria-t-il en se précipitant dans le couloir et en s'éloignant de son époux.

Quel caractère de cochon possédait-il ! Tout à son bonheur de ces derniers jours, il ne s'était plus rappelé combien cet homme pouvait être agaçant par moments !

Harry décida de prendre son balai et d'aller voler un peu avant de revenir dans le manoir. Il avait besoin de se calmer avant de retourner à ses recherches.

Cette nuit-là, il resta seul dans le lit de son professeur qui n'était pas venu le rejoindre.

Le lendemain, la veille de leur retour à Poudlard, Harry se réveilla frustré et irrité et réfléchit à un plan pour retrouver une meilleure entente avec Severus. Et pour se faire, il ne voyait qu'une solution.

Celle qui, pour lui, avait toujours fonctionné à merveille jusqu'à présent.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dans son laboratoire, Severus soupira d'irritation.

Il avait encore passé toute une journée dans cette pièce à lire et à préparer des potions, essayant d'oublier l'humiliation qui l'avait saisie lorsque son mari avait mentionné sa virginité au début de leur mariage. L'insupportable gamin avait su qu'il était vierge tout du long et cela ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête.

Qu'avait-t-il dû penser alors ?

Bien qu'il dût reconnaître que Harry avait toujours été gentil, compréhensif et respectueux avec lui, il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à sa mortification.

De plus, sa honte venait s'associer à sa peur grandissante de perdre l'intolérable Gryffondor. En effet, il gardait toujours en tête la menace prédit par Cassandra Trelawney et savait qu'il ne leur restait qu'un petit mois avant que le danger ne soit définitivement derrière eux.

Au manoir, l'enseignant savait que son infernal mari ne risquait rien. Les protections qu'il avait placées sur le domaine empêchaient tout intrus de pénétrer sans qu'il le sache. De plus, il n'avait pas levé le sort qu'il avait lancé sur l'odieux Survivant à Pré-au-Lard au début des vacances de noël et qui lui permettait de savoir si un danger se trouvait à proximité du jeune homme. Et enfin, ici, contrairement à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas un millier de personnes allant et venant dans la bâtisse. Ici, il n'y avait que les elfes, lui et son petit imprudent. Et il avait toute confiance en ses elfes.

Ce qui ajoutait encore à son mal-être était les sentiments de plus en plus forts qu'il ressentait pour son amant. Il ne savait pas très bien comment les interpréter et n'arrivait pas à s'adapter aux nouvelles émotions qu'il éprouvait et qu'il n'avait jamais connues jusque-là.

Severus éteint le feu sous le chaudron d'_Anti-magicis Clypeum _et le mit en bouteille. Cette préparation serait appliquée sur le corps de son jeune et irréfléchi conjoint.

_Le corps de Harry…_

Ses mains se serrèrent sur le flacon qu'il était en train de remplir.

Il avait passé la première nuit depuis le début des vacances loin de Harry et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à son si agaçant étudiant, il se promit qu'il n'y en aurait pas une deuxième.

Bien qu'il souhaitât conserver le peu de fierté qui lui restait en gardant ses distances avec son pénible époux, il désirait sentir ce corps chaud près du sien. Et même s'il ne le toucherait pas, il retournerait auprès de lui cette nuit.

Massant son cou endolori d'être resté trop longtemps penché sur ses ouvrages et ses chaudrons, Severus finit d'étiqueter méticuleusement ses flacons puis les rangea soigneusement sur une étagère prévue à cet effet avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il avait dîné dans son bureau tout en consultant un ouvrage et avait passé sa soirée dans son laboratoire. Il devait être près de minuit à présent et Harry devait être couché.

Pour se détendre, Severus décida de se rendre à la piscine chauffée par la magie en hiver dans laquelle il pourrait sentir l'eau apaiser ses raideurs musculaires.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry entendit un plongeon dans la piscine et se releva précipitamment.

Il n'avait pas prévu que cela se passerait ainsi mais il pouvait s'adapter au changement de plan.

La piscine serait tout bonnement un terrain parfait.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus venait de faire quelques longueurs sous l'eau lorsqu'il entendit l'écho d'un plongeon se répercuter dans l'eau et il revint brusquement à la surface, l'esprit en alerte.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée.

Harry fendait l'eau sur le dos, intégralement nu et à quelques mètres seulement de lui.

La lune quasiment pleine ainsi que les centaines de petites bougies flottant au-dessus d'eux autour du bassin diffusant une lumière douce révélaient l'éclat de la peau de cet homme à l'indéniable beauté.

A cette vision, Severus tendit immédiatement le bras, comme pour attraper l'adonis qui nageait avec grâce mais se retint à temps avant de se rappeler qu'il devait l'ignorer. Les lèvres serrées, Severus replongea dans la direction opposée. Furieux contre lui-même, il savait qu'il ne pouvait se faire confiance lorsque Harry était à proximité de lui, ne portant que son propre parfum et résolu à le séduire. Car Severus n'était pas idiot : connaissant à présent l'esprit rusé de son sulfureux amant, il savait déjà ce que celui-ci avait en tête.

Sa première impulsion fut de se résoudre à quitter le bassin mais il se ravisa rapidement, sentant la colère le gagner progressivement davantage. Il était ici chez lui ! Et il était arrivé dans la piscine le premier ! Ce n'était pas à lui de quitter le bassin ! Et Merlin lui en était témoin, il préférait mourir plutôt que d'abdiquer sa place, et ce faisant, prouver à Harry que celui-ci avait gagné !

Avec un peu plus d'autodiscipline, il arriverait à ignorer la présence de l'insupportable tentateur qui se trouvait non loin de lui dans l'eau.

De son côté, Harry se sentait revigoré par l'eau tiède et la natation. Mais ce qui le ragaillardissait le plus était l'entreprise qu'il venait de commencer pour charmer son époux à l'attitude dédaigneuse.

Au début, il ne tenta rien, se laissant aller à enchaîner des longueurs bienfaisantes. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait dû venir nager plus tôt comme il avait désormais conscience d'en avoir eu vraiment besoin. Le sport canalisait sa frustration et sa colère et sentir l'eau glisser sur son corps nu était un pur délice. De plus, l'eau était à la bonne température et, hors de l'eau, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir froid dû à la sphère magique et chauffante que Severus avait installée au préalable.

Arrivé à un bord du bassin, il s'arrêta et sortit la tête de l'eau, essoufflé. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir où était Severus et vit qu'il nageait dans le sens contraire au sien.

Une flamme de défi entra avec fureur dans les yeux verts. Severus avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se vexe à chaque conversation un peu plus privée, sinon il n'était pas sorti d'une vie remplie de silences et de querelles.

Harry sourit. Severus n'avait visiblement pas vu que son mari avait arrêté de nager et qu'il fendait l'eau dans son sens, cette fois-ci. Harry savait que Snape allait faire une pause à la prochaine extrémité de la piscine comme il était prévisible dans ces cycles de nage – petite pause – reprise de la nage, nouvelle pause… Il enchaînait toujours le même nombre de longueurs à chaque fois, une fois sous l'eau et une fois dessus, avant de faire une pause qui durait toujours approximativement le même temps. Son professeur était aussi organisé dans sa natation que dans toutes les autres choses de la vie. Harry eut la révélation à cet instant-là que son mari ne se laissait véritablement allé que lors des relations sexuelles. A ces moments-là, il perdait toute sa tête, toutes ses inhibitions et tout son self-control.

Harry sourit avec tendresse à cette pensée et vint se placer là où il savait que Severus allait remonter pour faire sa pause. Il se doutait que Severus verrait le bas de son corps sous l'eau mais l'homme était tellement fier qu'il se dirait probablement que c'était à Harry de bouger de son chemin et non pas à lui. Mais comme Harry ne bougerait pas, Severus serait obligé de lui faire face et c'est à ce moment-là que le jeune sorcier attaquerait.

Un instant plus tard, comme il l'avait prédit, la tête de son maître des potions refit surface et il le vit prendre une profonde inspiration, à bout de souffle.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et encercla la taille fine de l'homme qu'il désirait et vint plaquer ses hanches contre les siennes, frottant son érection contre le membre flaccide de son compagnon tout en rapprochant leurs deux torses, le maintenant étroitement serré contre lui et lui mordillant le cou en gémissant son prénom.

_« Oh Severus ! Severus ! »_

Il entendit l'écho d'un petit cri outragé et toujours haletant par l'effort mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait joué de la surprise de son mari et souhaitait encore en profiter.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, Severus ! »

Harry sentit les longues mains de son enseignant tenter de le repousser mais il s'accrochait à l'homme comme Ron s'accrochait aux pâtisseries. Harry dévora son cou de baisers brûlants, encercla ses cuisses de ses jambes graciles et plaqua une main dans le dos de Severus et l'autre agrippa et pressa les fesses de son amant. Sous l'assaut, Harry sentait que son professeur avait du mal à garder son équilibre, rendu également instable par les mouvements de l'eau de la piscine.

Une fois que l'Elu eut confirmation que Severus avait regagné suffisamment de souffle, il attaqua sa bouche, faisant passer et repasser ses lèvres entre les siennes, glissant sa langue fiévreuse furtivement ou goulûment, alternant les caresses passionnées ou douces de sa bouche dans le but unique d'exciter. Il se savait douer pour embrasser et employait en ce moment-même tout son talent pour faire perdre la maîtrise tyrannique de son amant.

Avec satisfaction, Harry entendit un râle se répercuter au plus profond de la gorge de Severus et sentit l'érection de celui-ci répondre à la sienne. Le bassin de l'Elu ondulait de plus en plus vite, le menaçant aussi lui-même de lui faire perdre la raison à tout moment. Severus le maintenait à présent fortement serré contre lui et l'embrassait avec ardeur.

A ce stade, Harry ne s'attendait pas à être repoussé et pourtant, il se sentit bientôt violemment arracher au corps de son époux par celui-ci, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté. Il se sentit repousser dans l'eau et lorsqu'il refit surface, il vit que Severus était reparti dans la direction opposée, nageant avec une vigueur qui trahissait sa frustration et son tourment.

Harry grogna mais sa détermination ne faiblit pas. Au contraire.

Comme avait pu le dire Dumbledore au jour de l'an à Hermione : _A la guerre, comme à la guerre !_

Harry se hissa sur le bord de la piscine et fixa le dos mouvant de son mari, sachant que celui-ci – pour sauvegarder sa dignité – allait poursuivre pendant encore quelques minutes sa nage. Il savait que cela lui permettrait, à la fois d'évacuer son trop plein d'émotions et à la fois de montrer à son conjoint que ses petites manœuvres n'arriveraient à rien.

'_Et bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir !'_, se dit Harry en attrapant son érection et en commençant à la caresser tout en introduisant l'index de son autre main entre ses fesses pour se préparer. '_On va voir si tu arrives à résister à ça !'_

Harry vit Severus revenir vers lui mais savait qu'il n'allait pas faire de pause près de lui cette fois-ci et qu'il repartirait pour une autre longueur dans le sens opposé. Il s'arrêterait donc pour se reposer un peu de l'autre côté.

Harry fit doucement glisser sa main sur son gland violacé, le taquinant quelques secondes, et son majeur vint rejoindre son index avec lesquels il maintenait son lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il vit Severus refaire surface à l'autre bout de la piscine et comme celui-ci lui tournait le dos, il décida d'attirer son attention et laissa échapper les doux gémissements de plaisir qu'il avait retenus jusque-là. Il vit son mari se figer avant de se tourner vers lui, inquisiteur.

Le Gryffondor vit les yeux noirs s'écarquiller et les joues cireuses s'empourprer sous ce spectacle exquis. Ecartant un peu plus les jambes à dessein, le jeune effronté glissa un troisième doigt en lui, appelant silencieusement son mari à venir prendre cette place qui l'attendait fébrilement.

D'un coup brutal, Harry vit Severus replonger dans l'eau et nager de nouveau d'une façon ridiculement désordonnée et poussa un petit cri de frustration et de déception. Il devait aussi s'avouer qu'il était blessé par cet ultime rejet, constatant avec souffrance que la fierté de l'homme était plus puissante que le désir qu'il éprouvait pour son jeune époux. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Severus puisse résister à la tentation comme celui-ci avait toujours été incohérent et relativement facilement influençable lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de ses sens.

Amer, Harry ferma les yeux et continua pourtant sa masturbation. Il savait que sa pensée était plutôt immature, primitive et insensée mais il souhaitait faire jaillir sa semence dans le bassin, comme pour laisser sa trace dans l'eau qui entourait son mari. Cela incarnait la seule « satisfaction » qu'il pourrait avoir.

Bientôt pourtant, un éclaboussement d'eau très bruyant suivi d'un cri de rage retentirent brusquement à côté de Harry et il se sentit aussitôt soulevé du bord carrelé du bassin par deux mains puissantes et autoritaires qui le forcèrent à rentrer une nouvelle fois dans l'eau.

Ces deux mains ne lui laissèrent pas de choix possible et Harry sentit quelque chose de dur presser et pousser contre son anus avant que celui-ci n'abandonne la lutte et se laisse pénétrer entièrement, enveloppant la virilité vibrante de son mari de sa chair chaude et humide.

« Oh oui ! » s'écria Harry en enroulant bras et jambes autour du corps de son amant tandis que celui-ci le plaquait contre le bord de la piscine, allant et venant en lui avec une fougue et une sauvagerie nées d'une excitation trop intense. Harry entendait Severus émettre des sons à moitié étouffés et inintelligibles mais passionnés.

Severus captura brusquement sa bouche et but son souffle avec une telle avidité que Harry avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

Inconscient de tout ce qui n'était pas Harry, le maître des potions garda son rythme débridé bien que l'eau ne l'aidât pas. Mais il éprouvait une telle faim carnassière pour son amant que rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de l'assouvir. Une jouissance primitive le toucha durement et il étouffa son cri d'extase dans la bouche ardente qu'il n'avait fait que martyriser de la sienne tout du long.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry sourit en contemplant son mari qui venait de succomber au sommeil.

Ils avaient fait une deuxième fois l'amour cette nuit après avoir quittés la piscine pour leur lit. Cette seconde fois avait été tout ce que n'avait pas présenté la première. Ils s'étaient ainsi donnés l'un à l'autre avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'attentions.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé et Harry pensait que, dans le futur, Severus ne mentionnerait pas sa virginité et le fait que son époux en avait eu connaissance. Et celui-ci ne risquait pas de refaire l'erreur de lui en parler.

C'était donc comme si cette querelle n'avait jamais existé et le jeune homme en était soulagé, bien qu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir expliquer à Severus qu'il ne portait aucune importance à sa virginité passée.

L'étudiant regrettait également qu'ils doivent rentrer à Poudlard le lendemain soir. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient gâché un temps précieux ces derniers jours.

C'était la dernière nuit qu'il pouvait passer avec Severus, comme il serait obligé de regagner le dortoir des Gryffondor le lendemain. A cette pensée, il serra son conjoint un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

En glissant à son tour dans le sommeil, il espérait que le matin ne viendrait pas très vite.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Severus » fit Harry le lendemain après-midi en commençant à préparer sa valise et en voyant son mari revenir de la salle de bain, ses affaires de toilette à la main, pour faire de même. « J'ai pensé que si je ne me faisais pas voir à l'école par qui que ce soit, je pourrais rester dans tes quartiers encore pour aujourd'hui et nous pourrions passer la nuit ensemble. »

« Tu dois retourner dans la tour Gryffondor, Harry ! Tous tes petits camarades y seront déjà et ils vont t'attendre. »

« Non, je sais que Dean ne rentre que demain et il y en aura d'autres aussi qui n'arriveront que pour le début des cours ! Je pourrais faire pareil ! La seule différence c'est que je serais déjà au château ! »

« Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger t'attendront » contra le professeur, impassible et inflexible.

« Je pourrais leur envoyer Hedwige une fois que nous serons à Poudlard, les prévenant que je serais avec toi ! »

« Et que vont-ils penser ? » rétorqua Snape en secouant la tête comme pour dire que Harry ne pensait pas à tout.

Mais le jeune homme contre-attaqua aussitôt, « Ca ne changera rien puisqu'ils sont déjà au courant pour nous ! Et je pense que Ron ne sera pas contre le fait de passer la soirée avec Hermione. »

« Et si quelqu'un te voit ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu ne pourras pas faire croire que tu n'étais pas au château. Et tu ne pourras pas venir dans mes appartements sinon, des rumeurs se mettraient à circuler aussi vite et bientôt, tout le monde saurait que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Personne ne me verra Severus ! On aura qu'à arriver à Poudlard vers 19h30 ! A cette heure, à Pré-au-lard, il n'y aura pratiquement personne pour nous voir transplaner comme c'est l'heure du dîner pour pas mal de monde. Ce sera pareil au collège et j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité et si tu veux, tu pourras même me lancer un sort de désillusion si tu as peur que ma cape glisse ou ne remonte trop sur mes jambes quand je marcherais. »

« Et qui te dit que j'ai encore envie de t'avoir dans mes jambes ? » lança Severus, le regard et l'expression du visage insondables.

Harry s'esclaffa parce qu'il savait que son mari était en train de le taquiner même si rien en lui ne le laissait penser.

« Peut-être parce que tu sais ce que tu auras ce soir en me laissant rester avec toi ! » répondit-il en haussant un sourcil, le regard aguicheur.

Snape ricana en continuant de ranger ses affaires dans sa malle et répliqua, « Je vais concéder à te garder dans mes quartiers pour ce soir mais sous _mes _conditions et uniquement pour ce soir parce que je sens que tu vas encore me désobéir et t'attirer des ennuis si je ne condescends pas te faire cette faveur ! »

Harry sourit intérieurement. La phrase était certes tournée de manière à ce qu'elle se présente comme si son mari daignait faire une fleur au jeune homme mais, en réalité, Harry savait que Severus avait aussi envie de rester en sa compagnie que lui.

Ce matin-même encore, le Gryffondor en avait eu confirmation comme il avait été réveillé par une bouche chaude suçant son membre tendu. S'en était ensuivie une union aussi sensuelle qu'explosive. Harry sentait bien que leur proche séparation les contrariait tous les deux et qu'ils voulaient rattrapés à toute vitesse les derniers jours où ils ne s'étaient pas parlés ainsi que combler par des caresses et des baisers le manque qui allait durement se faire sentir une fois qu'ils devraient dormir loin l'un de l'autre.

« Et mes conditions seront… » continua Severus, inconscient des pensées d'un tout autre type qu'entretenait son mari. « … la plus grande prudence à Pré-au-lard pour rejoindre Poudlard ainsi que dans les couloirs de l'école. Tu ne dois absolument pas être vu ni entendu donc pas de conversations autorisées ! Une fois dans mes quartiers, tu y resteras ! Je vais demander à Tinky de nous préparer notre dîner que nous emmènerons avec nous. Nous mangerons dans mes appartements. Et le matin, tu reprendras ta cape d'invisibilité et tu regagneras la tour Gryffondor avec tes affaires. Tu ôteras ta cape juste avant que le tableau de la Grosse Dame puisse te voir. Tu feras comme si tu venais d'arriver mais ne mentionnes devant personne que tu étais avec moi ce soir. Tu pourras le faire avec tes amis si tu le désires que si vous êtes absolument certains d'être seuls. Est-ce bien clair, Harry ? »

« Tout à fait, Severus ! » affirma-t-il avec un large sourire.

Il pensa avec enthousiasme qu'il pourrait profiter d'une nuit supplémentaire avec son mari.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sous sa cape, accroché au bras de Severus, Harry vit disparaître avec regret le manoir Snape.

L'aller jusqu'aux appartements de son mari se déroula sans heurt. Ils avaient rencontré peu de personnes sur leur chemin, comme Harry l'avait prédit et, bientôt, il put enlever sa cape et retirer le charme qui était sur lui.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau visible, Harry se sentit retourné puis plaqué contre un torse dur avant d'être embrassé d'une manière tellement ferme qu'elle en paraissait désespérée. A cet instant, le jeune homme put deviner combien le chemin du retour avait dû angoisser son époux.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, se méprenant sur la raison de l'inquiétude de son conjoint, l'Elu lui lança, « Je ne risquais pas d'être vu ! »

A aucun moment, il n'aurait pu penser que le motif de sa crainte fût plutôt lié au danger qui menaçait sa personne qu'à un manque de discrétion.

« Severus, tant que j'y pense, » commença le sorcier aux cheveux perpétuellement en bataille. « … si je peux me permettre… pourquoi as-tu nommé ton manoir la demeure du Prince de Sang Mêlé ? Je sais bien que tu avais créé ce pseudonyme pour toi mais, pourquoi l'as-tu gardé encore aujourd'hui ?... Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, si tu ne le veux pas ! » ajouta-t-il méfiant, ne sachant pas si cette question allait les mener à une nouvelle période de froid ou non.

Sur les lèvres de Severus se dessinèrent un sourire sans joie, un brin revanchard et sadique avant qu'il ne réponde avec une profonde hésitation, marquant de nombreuses pauses, « Mon père était un moldu et ma mère une sorcière. Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, mon père n'aimait pas vraiment les sorciers et… quand j'étais enfant et adolescent, je détestais les moldus et niais être le fils d'un d'entre eux jusqu'à… la fin de ma cinquième année… Tu te souviens le souvenir que tu as _pitoyablement_ espionné dans une pensine dans laquelle tu n'avais _aucun_ droit de fourrer ton nez… »

Harry eut la bonne grâce de se ratatiner un peu sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

« … ça a changé ma perception des choses, ce jour-là… Je n'ai connu que de la violence, de l'humiliation et du mépris venant de mon père et j'assimilais tout ceci aux moldus. Ma haine était concentrée sur une seule personne mais je la diffusais à tous les autres individus de son type… »

Perdu dans son récit et ses pensées, Snape faisait les cent pas devant Harry qui l'écoutait attentivement.

« … De ton père, je n'ai pas connu non plus des bons sentiments et pourtant, il était un sang pur… »

Harry se raidit sur son siège, plus concentré que jamais mais appréhendant ce qu'il était sur le point d'entendre sur son père.

« … Et malgré toutes les humiliations qu'avaient faites mon père sur moi, rien n'a jamais été comparable à ce que James Potter a fait ce jour-là… Lui, le sang pur qui ne valait pas mieux que les moldus ! Donc, si je devais partir sur le même raisonnement, j'aurais aussi dû haïr tous les sang pur. »

Harry attendit fébrilement la suite, ne prononçant pas une parole pour ne pas perturber le récit très certainement difficile de son mari.

« … Et aussi, il y avait ta mère… Une sorcière née de parents moldus et qui était arrivée pour intervenir en ma faveur… Black aussi était là, l'autre sang pur, et lui aussi participait à mon humiliation avec un enthousiasme sans borne… »

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés avec beaucoup de haine et de mépris mais il continua pourtant.

« … Ce jour-là, j'ai traité ta mère de « Sang-de-Bourbe » parce que je me sentais terriblement avili et le fait qu'elle arrive, comme venant à mon secours, ajoutait à mon humiliation donc j'ai à mon tour attaqué la seule personne qui me défendait… Après cette scène, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi aux histoires de sang qui taraudaient et taraudent encore de nombreux membres de la communauté sorcière. Ce jour-là, j'ai décidé d'accepter mon sang, d'accepter celui que j'étais vraiment… Pour moi, les enfants nés de parents au sang pur n'étaient pas meilleurs que les enfants nés de parents moldus… Pour moi alors, ce qui faisait la différence était l'intelligence et, surtout, le pouvoir que l'on pouvait acquérir… La devise des sang pur est _Toujours pur_. La mienne était _Toujours plus de pouvoir_ ! »

Harry frissonna d'horreur comme il faisait le lien entre ces paroles et celles que lui avait prononcées Voldemort lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de rejoindre son côté lors de sa première année à Poudlard : _« Il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher... »_

Inconscient du tumulte dans lequel se trouvait son mari, Severus poursuivit, « … C'est ce qui m'a conduit plus tard à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! A l'époque, je pensais bêtement que faire parti de leur groupe allait accroître mon pouvoir et donc mon prestige. Moi le solitaire impopulaire, j'avais envie de faire partie d'un groupe qui me semblait puissant. Je ne dis pas que j'en suis fier aujourd'hui mais à ce moment-là, la recherche de pouvoir était ce qui m'intéressait le plus et ce qui influençait mon jugement sur la valeur des sorciers… »

Harry poussa un petit soupir de soulagement intérieur. Severus n'avait plus l'air de partager cette idéologie à présent.

« … Mais pour en revenir au nom que j'ai donné au manoir, c'est à prendre plutôt dans l'ironie maintenant. Prince était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère et le prendre, à l'époque, correspondait à mon aversion pour mon père et son nom ainsi qu'à satisfaire mon besoin de… supériorité… Je me suis donc fabriqué ce nom que j'utilisais pour moi. Si je l'ai choisi pour ma demeure, c'est pour me rappeler mes fautes et réaliser le chemin que j'ai parcouru depuis. Et c'est aussi pour me moquer des croyances des sang pur… Savais-tu que les anciens propriétaires du manoir avaient été des sang pur et qu'ils étaient très riches et hautains, n'acceptant que les sorciers du même milieu qu'eux et de même ascendance ? Parce que je pense qu'ils seraient très _heureux_ de savoir que leur demeure ancestrale porte la mention de sang-mêlé et appartient à présent à un sorcier issu de la classe moyenne. Plutôt ironique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça très lentement de la tête, comprenant les méandres des pensées de son époux, même si les siennes étaient loin d'être aussi vengeresses et amères sur le monde.

Depuis qu'il avait vu des scènes de l'enfance de Severus pendant ses cours d'occlumencie, Harry avait toujours su que son père n'avait pas été une figure paternelle très rassurante et présente mais, à présent, il se rendait bien plus compte de la souffrance et des marques invisibles mais indélébiles que l'homme avait pu laisser sur l'âme tourmentée de son fils unique. Et Harry savait que les maraudeurs ne l'avaient pas aidé dans l'acceptation de soi et des autres.

Saisissant cela, Harry comprenait d'autant mieux le comportement qu'avait pu avoir son professeur pendant toutes ses années de vie.

« Viens à table, Harry ! » fit Severus en coupant les réflexions de son compagnon. « On va dîner et après, au lit ! »

A ces derniers mots, les sombres cogitations du jeune homme étaient définitivement parties et il se précipita à la suite de son époux.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry ne fut pas mécontent de retrouver Ron et Hermione dans leur salle commune mais il devait bien s'avouer que Severus lui manquait déjà.

Les deux hommes avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se réveillant la bouche cherchant celle de l'autre. Harry était donc fatigué mais heureux.

Les cours de la matinée commencèrent doucement et, effectivement, Dumbledore indiqua aux septième année qu'ils auraient tous la possibilité de suivre des leçons de médicomagie, ce qui enthousiasma la plupart des élèves.

« A quoi ça sert ? » Harry entendit Vincent Crabbe demander à Grégory Goyle et Draco Malfoy.

« Je n'en sais rien ! » répondit son comparse brun. « En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui irais prendre des cours en plus ! »

Les deux Serpentard ricanèrent et Draco ajouta, « Moi, je vais y aller ! »

Ses amis arrêtèrent de rire et le regardèrent avec perplexité.

« Je pense que ça peut être utile ! Bien sûr, les Malfoy ont suffisamment d'argent pour s'offrir les services des plus grands médicomages mais pour guérir les petites blessures, ça peut éviter de me faire perdre du temps en allant en consulter un si je peux me soigner moi-même. »

À côté de Harry, Hermione dit, en joignant ses mains avec un enthousiasme frénétique « Oh je suis extrêmement excitée de pouvoir avoir ces cours ! Je savais qu'ils nous les proposeraient après les vacances et je les attendais avec une certaine impatience. J'ai déjà lu des livres sur la médicomagie et je connais déjà quelques sortilèges. L'été dernier, j'ai réussi à soigner l'aile d'un oiseau blessé mais je sais que pour les humains, le sortilège doit être plus puissant étant donné que les os sont plus gros. J'ai vraiment hâte de me mettre à la pratique ! »

Ron soudain horrifié la regarda avec interrogation, « Comment ils font pour nous faire faire la pratique ? Ils ne vont quand même pas casser des os à certains d'entre nous pour en voir d'autres nous les réparer, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, je vote pour Crabbe et Goyle en cobaye vu qu'ils ne veulent pas suivre ces cours ! »

« Que tu es idiot, Ron ! » répliqua Hermione, mi-agacée, mi-attendrie. « Ils ne vont pas nous utiliser pour nous casser des os ! Ils utilisent les os d'animaux qui sont semblables à ceux des êtres humains ! »

Harry réprima un sourire devant la mine légèrement catastrophée de la jeune sorcière comme elle regardait son petit ami.

Elle décida de le taquiner un petit peu en ajoutant, « Mais peut-être que pour toi, ils feront une exception ! »

Ron lui lança un regard torve avant de lui répondre sur le même ton malicieux, « Et j'espère que ce serait toi qui viendrait me soigner. Je n'aurais pas du tout confiance en les autres – à part toi Harry ! – et aussi, j'aimerais bien te voir t'occuper de moi comme étant ma petite infirmière personnelle… »

Ron lui adressa un sourire complice ce qui fit rougir Hermione.

Harry se détourna, étouffant son fou-rire dans une quinte de toux.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le soir, tandis qu'il terminait lamentablement une partie d'échecs avec Ron qui venait encore de gagner, Harry eut la surprise d'entendre une petite voix familière l'appeler.

« Harry, est-ce que je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? »

L'interpelé se crispa et releva les yeux vers Ginny dont le teint semblait être un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Bien sûr ! » fit-il, appréhendant la scène qui allait se jouer et se félicitant que son maître des potions ne se trouve pas dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Dans la salle commune, il ne restait que Ron, Harry et Ginny. Souhaitant les laisser seuls pour parler, Ron décida de rejoindre leur dortoir.

« On se revoit là-haut ! » dit-il à Harry en lui adressant un coup d'œil légèrement inquiet avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur, « Bonne nuit, Gin ! »

« Bonne nuit, Ron ! » lui répondit-elle en le regardant partir.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, la jeune fille hésita avant de commencer, visiblement éprouvée.

Elle entreprit de faire les cent pas devant le feu de cheminée, mal à l'aise et profondément bouleversée, avant de s'arrêter brutalement et de lever des yeux embués de larmes sur l'autre Gryffondor.

« Harry, je… je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour le jour de l'an ! »

Elle rougit sous le regard étonné du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu mais poursuivit pourtant, « Je me suis conduite d'une manière… inqualifiable… Ma seule excuse est que… que… que… que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. J'en suis vraiment désolée, Harry, je ne voulais pas ça ! »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la sorcière rousse et Harry vint encercler de ses bras son corps tremblant.

« Ne t'excuse pas pour les sentiments que tu peux éprouver. Jamais. L'amour est le plus beau des sentiments et je ne peux être que flatté que tu le ressentes pour moi… Je ne pensais cependant pas que tu étais toujours amoureuse de moi. Tu sortais avec Dean l'année dernière et tu sors avec Justin en ce moment… »

« C'est parce que je pensais que je ne pouvais pas être avec toi et j'avais aussi envie de connaître les joies d'avoir un petit ami. Je voulais me sentir aimer aussi… mais quand maman nous a appris que tu étais marié avec Snape, à cause d'un contrat qui avait été fait quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé, ça m'a mis hors de moi ! Tous les sentiments que j'avais refoulés pour toi sont revenus à la surface, avec une force inouïe, et je pensais que Snape avait manigancé tout ça pour te faire du mal. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise et posa la question qui s'était imposée à son esprit. « Quel aurait été son intérêt de se marier avec moi pour me faire du mal, Gin ? Je n'étais qu'un nourrisson innocent… »

« Je sais mais comme il était au service de Voldemort… ! »

« Il ne l'était déjà plus depuis quelques mois. »

« Ca, je ne le savais pas avant que j'en parle avec papa et maman après le jour de l'an. Je ne voyais pas d'autres explications qui auraient pu justifier qu'il ait contracté ce mariage ! »

« Ce n'est pas lui qui a voulu cette union. C'est ma mère et Sirius qui l'ont obligé à la faire pour me sauver. Dans cette affaire, il est autant une victime que moi. »

« Oui, je le sais maintenant » fit Ginny qui recommença à pleurer dans les bras de Harry. « … J'avais tellement peur qu'il veuille te faire du mal. Je voulais t'arracher à lui. J'étais écœurée de voir que lui qui ne t'aimait pas t'avait pour époux alors que moi… »

La gorge de la jeune fille se serra et elle ne put émettre un autre son comme un nouveau flot de larmes envahissaient ses yeux et ses joues.

« Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir ainsi, Ginny, » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux, caressant son dos d'un geste doux et fraternel. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Si j'avais su que tu éprouvais ces sentiments pour moi, je serais venu te prévenir en douceur au moins. Je n'aurais rien pu faire de plus comme personne ne pouvait briser ce mariage. »

La petite rousse acquiesça de la tête, séchant ses larmes avec un mouchoir ensorcelé pour toujours rester sec et propre.

Harry consola encore la jeune fille pendant des minutes ou des heures de silence. Un silence lourd d'émotions, uniquement perturbé par les crépitements du feu et les pleurs déchirants qui s'arrêtaient puis revenaient brusquement pour se faire plus doux et s'interrompre de nouveau avant de reprendre avec force.

« Je t'aime, Harry ! » dit-elle enfin en tentant de se ressaisir et en le regardant dans les yeux, son visage rougi par l'épanchement de sa douleur. « Mais je vais essayer de t'oublier cette fois-ci. Je ne veux pas continuer de souffrir ainsi et je sais depuis le jour de l'an que je n'ai plus aucune chance d'être un jour avec toi. Ce soir-là, à partir du moment où je suis remontée dans ma chambre, j'ai passé toute ma nuit à pleurer. Non pas pour les commentaires que Snape m'avait faits mais parce que j'avais réalisé qu'il avait pris toute la place dans ton cœur et que c'était trop tard pour moi ! »

A ces mots, durement interloqué, Harry se raidit mais Ginny ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué comme elle était complètement absorbée par ses propres pensées et son profond chagrin.

« J'ai vu la manière avec laquelle vous vous regardiez. J'ai entendu la façon que vous aviez de vous défendre l'un l'autre et de vous inclure mutuellement dans les conversations. J'ai senti le courant intense qui passe entre vous, même de loin. J'ai capté votre langage corporel qui tend à vous ramener toujours l'un vers l'autre. J'ai vu la flamme dans votre regard et je l'ai reconnu comme c'est celle qui m'anime aussi quand je t'aperçois. J'ai entendu la tendresse dans vos deux voix quand vous prononciez le prénom de l'autre. Et pire encore, je vu la manière avec laquelle vous vous embrassez et j'ai compris alors combien vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ca m'a brisé. »

Harry était très blême à présent et son corps tremblait plus fort que celui de Ginny. La jeune sorcière devait se tromper. Elle devait avoir vu la soirée à travers la vision déformée d'une femme amoureuse, peinée et jalouse.

Severus et lui étaient en aucun cas amoureux.

Cette seule pensée lui était tout simplement inconcevable et ridicule.

« Et c'est là que j'ai vraiment compris que ce n'était plus la peine que j'espère. Que tout était fini avant même que ça ait pu commencer. J'ai compris aussi qu'il ne fallait pas que j'interfère dans votre relation mais que je devais l'accepter. Pour toi, Harry. Pour toi, mon amour. Parce qu'il représente ton bonheur et que c'est tout ce que je t'ai toujours souhaité. Alors je te laisse partir, mon Harry… Puisses-tu trouver à jamais la plus grande félicité avec cet homme… »

Harry regarda Ginny avec une intense stupeur, comme si elle venait de lui lancer le sort fatal. Et en cet instant, il avait vraiment l'impression de l'avoir reçu.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Pour Ginny, trouver Harry avait été plus facile que de trouver Snape. Elle en voulait tellement à cet homme de lui voler l'homme qu'elle aimait ! Pourtant, elle était venue le rejoindre à son bureau le lendemain, après la fin des cours et lui avait présenté le petit discours qu'elle s'était plusieurs fois répété.

Fort heureusement, Snape n'avait jamais ri ni n'avait fait de commentaires moqueurs et sarcastiques.

Crispé, il l'avait écouté, impassible mais très blême, et elle avait terminé son monologue aussi fièrement qu'elle avait réussi à le commencer.

« Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas venue m'excuser pour ne pas avoir de déductions de points, de punitions outrancières, des réflexions ou des regards noirs de votre part ! Si je n'avais pas été témoin des sentiments que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre et si j'avais su que vous vous contrefichiez de Harry, je n'aurais pas eu de pitié pour vous, croyez-le bien ! ... Si je suis venue c'est parce que j'aime Harry et que je veux son bonheur. Et, même si ça m'arrache le cœur de devoir le dire, vous incarnez son bonheur, je ne ferai donc rien pour vous séparer. Mais si j'apprends un jour que vous lui avez fait du mal, vous aurez affaire à moi ! »

Sur ces paroles sèches, Ginny avait tourné rapidement les talons et avait disparu à vive mais digne allure.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Depuis deux jours, Harry avait du mal à se remettre des paroles de Ginny.

La nuit déjà, il dormait très mal depuis qu'il ne trouvait plus son époux à proximité de lui, n'entendait plus sa respiration lente et régulière lorsqu'il était endormi, ne sentait plus la chaleur rassurante de son corps et ne se réveillait plus à ses côtés. Mais après avoir entendu les propos de Ginny, son cerveau arrivait difficilement à cesser de se les répéter encore et encore, s'interrogeant.

Depuis, il n'osait plus vraiment regarder son mari lors des repas dans la Grande Salle et, à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait son regard sombre, il détournait le sien immédiatement, très mal à l'aise, tremblant et l'esprit embrouillé.

Lorsqu'il avait suivi le cours de potions en cette journée du mercredi, il avait été tellement nerveux qu'il avait ajouté le mauvais ingrédient à un stade critique de sa préparation ce qui avait fait fondre son chaudron. Il avait déjà commis des erreurs dans cette matière mais faire fondre son chaudron ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de blessés ni de brûlés mais son professeur lui avait adressé un regard aussi noir qu'interrogateur.

« Harry ? »

L'interpelé se tourna vers Hermione qui arrivait près du fauteuil de la salle commune dans lequel il était assis.

« Tu as reçu le cadeau d'anniversaire du professeur Snape ? »

« Non pas encore. Normalement, je dois recevoir mon colis demain. »

« Très bien. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ce jour-là ? Comment tu vas lui offrir ? »

Dans deux jours en effet, la date serait le vendredi 9 janvier, anniversaire de son conjoint.

Harry sourit rêveusement en pensant aux projets qu'il avait effectués pour fêter ce jour.

« Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit avoir pensé l'inviter au nouveau restaurant français de Pré-au-lard ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Je pense que je vais vraiment l'y emmener. J'espère juste qu'il ne prendra pas ce geste comme un dîner en amoureux. Mais comme je sais qu'il aime manger et qu'on m'a dit que les plats là-bas étaient excellents ! En plus, il paraît que l'endroit est sobre, tranquille et que les tables ne sont pas collées les unes aux autres donc ça devrait lui plaire. »

« Oui, c'est certain ! » fit Hermione sans que son ami voit la petite lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bruns.

« Et je pense lui offrir mon cadeau après. »

« Et je suppose qu'on ne te verra pas revenir à la tour Gryffondor le soir » lança-t-elle, le regard taquin.

Harry rougit légèrement avant de répondre, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, « Non, je ne crois pas. »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le lendemain matin, Harry savourait ses œufs au bacon dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'Hedwige lui apporta un paquet, suivi de près par un grand duc aux couleurs foncées qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui laissa tomber un autre gros colis sur ses genoux.

L'Elu fronça les sourcils en avisant le petit paquet. Il savait, pour avoir lu l'adresse de l'expéditeur sur le plus gros que le cadeau de Severus était arrivé. Mais l'autre colis ne portait aucune mention, même pas son nom, et était enveloppé dans un épais papier marron fermé par une sorte de gros cachet de cire marqué aux armoiries de Poudlard.

Quelqu'un avait dû emprunter les services d'Hedwige pour lui apporter ce paquet. Et la chouette devait connaître cet individu pour qu'elle accepte la mission. L'expéditeur devait donc être quelqu'un qui ne lui souhaitait pas de malveillance.

Harry commença donc à arracher le papier avant de s'arrêter brusquement, saisi. Doucement, il rougit devant le contenu partiellement révélé du colis et réussit à contenir son hilarité.

Pour la première fois en presque trois jours, il lança un regard franc et amusé à son mari qui se trouvait à la table des professeurs, et vit que celui-ci l'observait, un sourire espiègle relevant un coin de ses lèvres.

Lentement, Harry se releva – toujours souriant, et rassembla les deux colis avant de prendre la direction du Grand Hall d'où il pourrait rejoindre les escaliers menant à la tour Gryffondor. Tout au long du chemin, il tenta de cacher l'ouverture qu'il avait faite sur le petit colis en déchirant le papier et qui dévoilait l'uniforme caractéristique que portaient les filles de Serpentard.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le jeudi, après ses cours, Harry se dirigea vers les cachots. Il souhaitait voir son mari pour l'inviter à dîner au restaurant le lendemain.

Arrivé devant le bureau du maître des potions, Harry s'accorda une petite pause avant de frapper à la porte comme il savait que c'était toujours pénible de rencontrer son conjoint dans la semaine sans pouvoir le toucher.

Lorsqu'il se décida à signaler sa présence, il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte après que son enseignant l'ait autorisé à entrer.

Celui-ci était assis derrière son bureau, lisant et notant des parchemins de troisième année.

« Harry ! » dit-il en levant les yeux de sa tâche.

Son regard était impassible mais le jeune homme pouvait voir les cernes plus sombres qui teintaient sa peau sous ses yeux. Tout comme Harry, Snape n'avait pas l'air de bien dormir. _Etait-ce dû à la même raison ?_, se demanda le Gryffondor.

« Bonjour, Severus ! »

Ce dernier plaça la plume - que Harry lui avait offerte à noël et qu'il avait tenue - dans son porte-plume et se leva aussitôt pour aller à la rencontre de son mari.

« Je suis étonné de te voir ici » lui indiqua le professeur en arrêtant d'avancer lorsqu'il fut devant son époux. « Nous n'avions pas cours ensemble aujourd'hui donc je suppose que ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es venu. »

« En effet, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de nos cours, Severus. »

Harry hésita un instant, en regardant son mari. Il se retrouvait tout à coup terriblement intimidé, bien que le regard qui soutenait le sien ne soit ni cruel, ni décourageant.

« Severus, je… je souhaiterais t'inviter au nouveau restaurant de Pré-au-lard demain soir ! »

L'étudiant avait fini sa phrase relativement vite et fut soulagé d'avoir réussi à la poser sans entendre de tremblement ni de tressaillement dans sa voix.

Severus avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise et baissa un instant les yeux avant de les relever et de fixer de nouveau les yeux verts, remplis d'espoir.

« Je suis désolé Harry mais c'est hors de question ! »

Le ton était gentil mais ferme.

« Mais… pourquoi ? » demanda son mari, perdu et heurté.

« Parce que c'est trop dangereux pour toi de t'aventurer dehors, hors des murs de Poudlard ! »

« Mais non ! » réfuta le Survivant avec véhémence. « On est bien allé à Pré-au-lard pour faire nos achats avant les vacances de noël et pour pouvoir transplaner au manoir ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est plus dangereux maintenant qu'avant !

Snape émit un soupir agacé avant de répliquer, « Harry, ne vois-tu pas que nous nous rapprochons de la date finale que mentionnait la prophétie ! Tu es en danger jusqu'au samedi 31 janvier inclus ! Et nous sommes le 8 ! Le danger peut provenir de partout et à tout moment mais tu es plus en sécurité ici à Poudlard qu'à Pré-au-lard ! »

Severus passa une main nerveuse sur son visage émacié et blafard et continua, d'un ton moins véhément, « Je suis flatté par ton invitation et te remercie mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois. »

Les yeux noirs implacables plongèrent dans les yeux verts tourmentés et vexés.

« C'est agaçant de voir que je ne peux même pas inviter mon mari à dîner pour son anniversaire dans un restaurant sans qu'une foutue menace plane sur ma tête ! » s'écria Harry, énervé. « J'ai l'impression de n'avoir connu que ça ! »

Harry commença à arpenter le bureau d'une démarche saccadée, le corps agité de tremblements irrités. Severus le suivit du regard sans rien dire et le vit brusquement se retourner vers lui, un nouvel espoir brillant dans ses iris émeraudes.

« L'endroit est calme et discret. On m'a dit qu'il y avait plein de recoins où nous serions tranquilles. Alors je me dis que si nous… »

« Non ! »

« Mais laisse-moi finir ! »

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et c'est non ! »

Harry grogna mais reprit, « Je pourrais y aller sous ma cape d'invisibilité avec toi à côté. Tu me lanceras encore le sort de désillusion quand nous serons attablés, sans vis-à-vis, dans un endroit réservé pour nous tous seuls ! »

« Oh oui ! » lui lança Severus, sarcastique. « Et comme ça, personne ne saura que tu es là, même pas les serveurs ! »

« Je peux demander à avoir un serveur attitré et discret ! » contra le jeune sorcier, essayant par tous les moyens de trouver ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour aller au restaurant sans attirer le danger.

« Et tu ne penses pas un seul instant que le serveur en question pourrait très bien avoir été soudoyé par ceux qui te veulent du mal ? Pré-au-lard n'est pas loin de Poudlard et tout le monde sait que les étudiants plus âgés du collège se rendent fréquemment au village donc il n'est pas difficile de payer ou d'obliger plusieurs personnes pour avoir des informations concernant les allers et venues de quelqu'un. Et plus encore pour une célébrité ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Tu en es bien une, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

« Peut-être mais je n'aime pas qu'on dise ça de moi ! » affirma Harry, le visage fermé mais pensif, en essayant de trouver d'autres arguments. « Tout le monde n'est pas prêt à être soudoyé non plus ! Il existe des personnes intègres, tu sais ! »

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » cracha Snape, en haussant un sourcil sardonique, semblant lui indiquer qu'il était bien stupide de penser que l'on pouvait faire confiance aux gens.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il ne savait plus comment convaincre son mari d'aller dîner dehors avec lui. Il avait toujours pensé que la prophétie de Cassandra Trelawney ne s'accomplirait jamais. L'avenir n'était pas écrit. Il était donc impossible de le lire. C'était parce que les gens y croyaient qu'elles se réalisaient parfois, et les uns et les autres pouvaient ainsi dire _« Ah, tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ça se passerait ! Untel l'avait prédit ! »._ Lui ne croyait pas du tout en cette prédiction et ne se sentait pas plus en danger que lorsque Voldemort avait recouvré son corps. Il avait bien sûr toujours su, à cette époque, qu'il était poursuivi par quelqu'un qui souhaitait sa mort mais s'il avait toujours été effrayé par cette perspective, il n'aurait jamais rien vécu et se serait cloîtré dans une pièce du château, tremblant devant tous les bruits et devenant paranoïaque.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait en danger dans ce restaurant mais son mari le pensait, lui. Harry soupira.

« Et je suppose que tu as déjà réservé à ton nom ! »

Harry acquiesça de la tête et vit l'expression de son conjoint s'assombrir.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien appris de la guerre ! » déplora ce dernier, visiblement irrité. « Tu penses pouvoir aller partout et tout le temps comme si tout le monde t'idolâtre mais retire ça de ta tête, Harry ! Tu es en danger et je ne te laisserais pas courir droit dedans ! »

Harry soupira de nouveau, vaincu.

« Très bien ! J'annulerai la réservation ! » concéda-t-il en se rapprochant de son époux. « Dans ce cas, acceptes-tu que je me joigne à toi demain soir dans tes quartiers ? Je pourrais demander à Dobby de nous préparer quelque chose de particulier que nous mangerons ensemble… Je pense que cette fois-ci tu n'y verras aucune objection ? »

Severus redressa la tête et sourit en répondant, « J'accepte l'invitation ! »

« Tu parles d'une invitation ! » grogna Harry, contrarié. « C'est toi qui m'invite dans tes appartements ! Il n'y aura rien de très spécial et… »

Severus lui coupa la parole en plaçant son index sous son menton pour le soulever légèrement afin que les yeux verts rencontrent les siens.

« Il y aura automatiquement quelque chose de spécial étant donné que tu seras là, Harry. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de dîner avec toi dans mes quartiers ici. Nous ne serons peut-être pas dans un restaurant mais les plats qui sont servis à Poudlard ne me déplaisent pas et je sais que tu feras en sorte que la soirée soit extraordinaire… »

Une brève lueur lubrique entra dans ses prunelles noires avant qu'elles ne redeviennent insondables.

« Et je serais plus à l'aise ici que dans un restaurant où je ne pourrais me concentrer sur autre chose que le potentiel danger qui pourrait nous surprendre à tout moment. »

Harry était troublé par cette voix basse et chaude et les yeux noirs qui le contemplaient, même si son expression restait neutre.

Le jeune homme sentit alors une envie irrésistible d'embrasser son mari. Une envie qu'il avait réfrénée depuis le début de la semaine. En effet, combien de fois s'était-il surpris à rêvasser qu'il courait dans les bras de Severus et capturait sa bouche à toute heure et en tout lieu ? Il s'était même imaginé se couchant devant son époux sur la table des professeurs en lui disant de le dévorer lui au lieu de son repas.

Son sang se transformait progressivement en feu dans ses veines et lorsque l'index sous son menton le relâcha, il voulut reprendre cette main qui venait de briser le contact.

« Maintenant, retourne dans ta salle commune Harry. Tu ne dois pas t'attarder trop longtemps ici. Si quelqu'un te voit, il pourrait se poser des questions. »

« D'accord, mais d'abord tu dois me dire _« Au revoir »_ correctement » souffla Harry, ses pupilles se dilatant progressivement.

Snape fronça les sourcils avant de lancer d'un ton un peu abrupt, « Au revoir ! »

« Non, » murmura son mari doucement. « Pas comme ça. Laisse-moi te montrer ! »

Harry ne laissa pas Severus s'interroger davantage et l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Contre sa bouche, le maître des potions émit un petit cri surpris mais bientôt il écarta les lèvres pour laisser entrer la langue de son élève et partit lui aussi à la conquête de sa bouche.

Merlin, il avait en envie d'embrasser la délicieuse créature qu'était son mari depuis le début de la semaine. En fait, c'était depuis le moment où il avait vu son étudiant le quitter le lundi matin pour rejoindre sa Maison.

Il n'avait fait que songer à lui, imaginant diverses scenarii. Lors de son cours le mercredi où Harry avait fait fondre son chaudron, il avait imaginé l'acide éclabousser légèrement le tissu de sa robe de sorcier, obligeant son professeur à l'aider à l'enlever au risque de lui brûler la peau s'il ne l'ôtait pas. Bien sûr, Harry ne portait rien dessous et Severus s'était vu prendre le jeune homme sur son petit pupitre, sous les yeux choqués de ses camarades.

Il rêvait de l'embrasser à toute heure et en tout lieu.

Et la nuit était pire pour Severus. Outre l'angoisse de la réalisation de la menace qui pesait sur Harry et qui lui apportait chaque soir un cauchemar différent, il était hanté dans sa chair par le souvenir du corps de son époux. Ne plus l'avoir dans son lit, à ses côtés, se faisait douloureusement ressentir même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque. Il lui était difficile de se réveiller d'une autre nuit agitée sans pouvoir contempler la silhouette de son amant endormi et voir ses magnifiques yeux de jade s'ouvrir le matin avec cette rassurante lueur de bien-être qu'il avait pu distinguer tous les jours où ils avaient pu dormir ensemble au manoir.

Les mains tremblantes, Severus se détacha des lèvres de son étudiant et lui encadra le visage des mains afin de le contempler un instant avant de lui dire « File ! »

Avec hésitation et regret, Harry s'exécuta en se répétant qu'il n'aurait pas à _filer_ le lendemain. Pour l'anniversaire de son mari, il resterait dormir avec lui et comme le lendemain serait un samedi, ils pourraient être de nouveau ensemble.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Harry se promit que cette année, Severus connaîtrait le plus bel anniversaire qu'il avait jamais eu.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA**** 2** **:** Le chapitre suivant s'intitule : _La prophétie_. Je pense donc que vous pouvez tous vous douter de ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre…

J'ai essayé d'écrire le chapitre que vous venez de lire d'une manière un peu plus « psychologique », tournant davantage sur les sentiments, les mentions d'introspections et les révélations sur la vie de Severus. Je pense que dans un couple, la communication est primordiale et je voulais faire passer le message que si Severus arrive à se confier un peu, c'est parce qu'il accepte de plus en plus sa relation avec Harry.

De plus, comme la fin du prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus sombre et va chambouler toute leur relation, je souhaitais conclure un peu le AVANT pour pouvoir commencer le APRES. Je sais que, pour vous, c'est un peu confus ce que je dis à présent mais vous comprendrez mieux la semaine prochaine quand je publierai le chapitre 15.


	15. La prophétie

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **: **Les lieux, personnages, ainsi que l'histoire de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi et je ne fais pas de profits en publiant cette histoire.

**Warning** **:** Slash de rating M entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter. Langage comprenant parfois des insultes. LEMON dans ce chapitre.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les événements produits dans le tome 6 (et donc 7) comme son écriture avait été commencée avant la sortie de ce tome.**

**Traduction** **: Wormtail** **:** Queudver

**Ignis** **Equum** **:** Cheval de feu (traduction latine approximative – créature magique que j'ai inventé)

* * *

**NdA** **: **Coucou à tous. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire vous plaise, d'autant plus que, pour l'instant, c'est la plus longue que j'ai écrite (pas au niveau du nombre de chapitres mais au niveau du nombre de mots).

En fait, vous verrez en lisant ce chapitre qu'il n'est pas aussi sombre que cela mais il marque quand même, pour certains points, un basculement 'avant' - 'après' et un net changement pour d'autres points (que vous verrez notamment dans le prochain chapitre).

Ce chapitre est dédié à Hanako Hayashi à qui je souhaite un très heureux anniversaire.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 15 : La prophétie**

Le cœur battant, Harry vit la porte de la salle de potions s'ouvrir sur son professeur aux cheveux noirs et gras et au teint cireux qui lui accorda un bref regard impassible tandis qu'il laissait passer ses élèves devant lui pour entrer dans la salle.

A l'intérieur, les chaudrons fumaient déjà ce qui étonna les étudiants.

Snape ferma la porte d'un claquement sec et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son bureau avant d'expliquer.

« J'ai versé dans vos chaudrons la potion hémostatique que vous avez préparée il y a deux jours. Comme je vous l'avais dit mercredi, nous allons aborder les potions utilisées dans le milieu médical, comme la majorité d'entre vous allez suivre les cours dispensés par Madame Pomfrey et les médicomages arrivés de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste. »

Snape pointa sa baguette vers le tableau où se tracèrent les lignes représentant la recette qu'ils devraient suivre aujourd'hui.

« Comme vous devez maintenant le savoir, la potion hémostatique permet l'arrêt d'une hémorragie mais elle est aussi la base d'une autre solution, à savoir la potion de régénération du sang. Cette solution oblige entre autres les hématies ou globules rouges contenus dans le sang à se multiplier bien plus vite qu'habituellement dans votre moelle osseuse, ce qui évite les transfusions sanguines. J'ai commencé à faire chauffer vos chaudrons il y a exactement cinq minutes. Vous pourrez commencer à y ajouter les ingrédients qui se trouvent sur mon bureau dans dix minutes. Je vous invite donc à venir les chercher et à commencer à les préparer, dans le bon ordre. »

A ces mots, chaque élève se leva et alla chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Harry fut le dernier à prendre ses ingrédients. Il avait fait exprès de traîner un peu derrière ses camarades pour pouvoir envoyer un message à Severus sans être vu. En effet, il n'avait pas réussi à le voir avant cette fin d'après-midi.

L'étudiant rassembla vivement ses ingrédients et, avant de retourner à sa place, leva les yeux vers son professeur qui le fixait derrière son bureau. Il passa alors sa main sur son torse en un geste qu'il voulait nonchalant et discret. Aussitôt, deux mots légèrement scintillants apparurent sur le devant de sa robe noire.

Brièvement, Harry vit les iris sombres s'abaisser pour lire les mots avant de remonter fixer de nouveau son mari, une infime lueur amusée prouvant que ce geste était bien perçu.

Lorsque Harry aperçut que les mots '_Joyeux anniversaire'_ s'effaçaient du tissu de sa robe, il retourna à sa place et commença à couper des amanites safran.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry repoussait quelques mèches de cheveux de son front humide. Les vapeurs de potion rendaient l'atmosphère presque étouffante et moite. Severus venait d'ouvrir la porte de la classe pour laisser l'air frais des couloirs des cachots pénétrer dans la salle mais tous les élèves avaient commencé à transpirer.

Des grosses bulles éclataient doucement sur la surface de chaque chaudron mais leurs couleurs variaient du rose foncé au bordeaux et même jusqu'au brun clair.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la potion de Hermione et soupira de soulagement comme la couleur rouge de la création de la jeune fille était la même que la sienne. Ron aussi avait réussi à ne pas se tromper lorsqu'il avait fallu touiller la solution méticuleusement et dans les bons sens à chaque étape.

Severus faisait le tour des pupitres, notant les erreurs, critiquant les malheureux qui s'étaient trompés dans les instructions, passant sans remarque devant le chaudron de Hermione. Puis de Ron.

Harry était en train de ramasser une fleur séchée de pissenlit qui était tombée de son pupitre quand il remarqua des bottes noires arriver à sa hauteur, puis des jambes revêtues de noir. Se redressant lentement, son visage se figea quelques secondes devant l'entrejambe de son professeur qui lui faisait maintenant face, à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui. Harry rougit violemment et se redressa promptement sur sa chaise.

En regardant rapidement les alentours, le Gryffondor avisa que personne n'avait remarqué sa brusquerie. Ils étaient trop occupés à préparer et à surveiller leurs potions.

Néanmoins, Snape avait assisté à la scène et semblait lui aussi troublé. Ses pommettes n'étaient plus blafardes mais teintées de rose et sa respiration paraissait plus erratique bien que le changement de rythme n'était pas extrêmement flagrant. Sans mot dire, l'enseignant se détourna et alla inspecter le chaudron de ses autres étudiants.

Une heure plus tard, il ne restait que les fragments de fer à dissoudre dans l'infusion d'ellébore et de venin d'acromentules des Antilles – une race plus petite et moins féroce d'araignées que celles qui pouvaient se trouver dans la forêt interdite – et ils auraient terminé leur travail.

Harry vit de nouveau passer son professeur à côté de lui pour vérifier le contenu de son chaudron et Harry en profita pour donner un autre message à son conjoint.

Il passa prestement sa main sur le coin de son pupitre, là où il savait que personne d'autre que Severus ne le verrait, ce qui fit apparaître d'autres mots.

'_J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir'._

Harry vit un petit sourire satisfait se dessiner sur les lèvres minces de son professeur qui passa prudemment et hâtivement sa main sur le même coin du pupitre et les mots de Harry s'effacèrent, remplacés par d'autres.

'_Moi aussi'._

L'Elu contint au maximum son sourire ravi même s'il savait que ses yeux brillants le trahissaient mais il n'en avait cure comme personne d'autre que son mari ne les regardait.

Severus en profita pour effleurer les doigts de Harry sur la table, prétextant de se pencher davantage au-dessus du chaudron pour cacher ce geste. Aussitôt, les doigts du jeune sorcier répondirent à cet appel et s'accrochèrent légèrement et rapidement aux doigts de son époux, les caressant au passage. Lorsque Severus retira sa main, Harry sentit un affreux sentiment de manque le gagner et, en même temps, une incroyable tendresse pour son amant l'envahir.

Il aurait souhaité retenir son maître des potions et ne pas le voir partir continuer son tour parmi les paillasses, aurait souhaité que personne hormis eux deux soient dans la pièce et il lui aurait souhaité son anniversaire avec davantage que des mots silencieux.

A chaque fois que l'homme passait près de lui ou lui lançait un regard, son cœur battait plus vite, sa gorge devenait sèche et il avait envie de se lever et de le rejoindre. Il souhaitait capter son attention à chaque seconde, voir dans ses yeux noirs la même douce torture qui se trouvait dans les siens. Sous ce regard sombre, il se sentait plus en vie qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se sentait important. Pas pour sa célébrité ni pour ce qu'il avait accompli lors des deux guerres mais pour sa personnalité et l'être qu'il était vraiment.

Même s'il ne croyait pas à cette prophétie qui les avait lié, il était heureux que ce soit Severus.

Il ne voyait personne qui aurait pu mieux combler ce vide plus ou moins intense qu'il avait toujours ressenti et qui s'était apaisé avec sa présence.

Harry vida le petit pot qui contenait désormais un liquide métallique dans sa potion et touilla lentement la potion bouillonnante qui devint encore plus foncée.

Un énième coup d'œil à la préparation de Hermione le laissa rassuré et bientôt, il alla chercher les flacons dans lesquels il devait verser le liquide rouge.

Il se demandait pourquoi son mari n'avait jamais connu d'hommes avant lui, alors que Harry se disait que c'était pourtant si beau d'être chéri ainsi, de se retrouver entre des bras affectueux, de pouvoir dévoiler ses secrets et ses peurs les plus intimes à quelqu'un sans que cette personne se moque cruellement ou ne comprenne pas.

Avait-il été tellement marqué par la trahison du premier homme avec qui il avait accepté de coucher – à savoir Sirius, comme Harry l'avait appris – qu'il n'avait plus voulu revivre cela ? Harry ne pensait pas qu'il avait conservé sa virginité par fidélité pour son mari qui n'était alors qu'un enfant. Etait-ce vraiment par choix ou par contrainte ? Harry savait que Severus n'était pas un bel homme et que son caractère difficile devait en avoir repoussé plus d'un. Il était aussi conscient que la majeure partie des êtres humains – sorciers comme moldus – était hétérosexuelle ce qui n'avait pas dû aider son mari.

En cet homme torturé, Harry voyait le bonheur qu'il pouvait lui offrir et il était au moins content que ce contrat lui ait apporté un peu de joie, après beaucoup d'amertume.

Oui, décida-t-il, confirmant ce qu'il savait déjà. Il avait décidément très envie de rendre cet homme heureux.

Harry finissait de placer ses flacons sur une étagère tout en en laissant un sur le bureau de son professeur pour qu'il le note lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours.

Le jeune homme laissa la salle se vider - Hermione et Ron lui disant qu'ils allaient faire un tour à Pré-au-lard pour aller chercher un livre que la sorcière brune avait commandé -, et alla fermer la porte lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

Harry se dirigea alors vers la salle attenante à la classe où Severus s'était rendu pour ranger les ingrédients que certains élèves avaient oublié d'utiliser, ratant ainsi leurs potions, et s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte, s'adossant à elle pour contempler son mari.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à l'intrus qui venait de pénétrer dans son domaine mais son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de l'opportun. Il cessa instantanément tout mouvement et se précipita vers Harry, lançant des regards brefs mais incisifs par-dessus l'épaule du Gryffondor qui le rassura aussitôt.

« Ils sont tous partis ! »

Severus l'agrippa alors par les épaules, se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa avec une force qui trahissait un ardent désir.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, de plus en plus langoureusement avant que leurs lèvres ne se détachent avec réticence.

Les yeux fermés, Severus cala aussitôt son visage contre celui de Harry, joue contre joue, abaissant ensuite lentement sa tête pour respirer l'odeur dans son cou.

« Harry… » murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement cassée. « Harry ».

Celui-ci embrassa la joue, la tempe et toute la peau que rencontraient ses lèvres et qui étaient son mari.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Sev ! » souffla-t-il avant qu'ils ne recommencent à s'embrasser.

Lorsque leurs baisers prirent fin, ils eurent plus de mal à revenir à la réalité - le désir de s'unir étant très puissant -, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils auraient autant de temps qu'ils le souhaitaient en soirée.

« Tu dois y aller maintenant, Harry ! »

« Encore un petit peu ? »

« Non ! Ca fait… » commença Severus en consultant l'heure. Instantanément, il écarquilla les yeux avant de pousser Harry dans la salle de classe, jusqu'à la porte. « … Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure que la cloche a sonné ! Tu ne dois pas rester aussi longtemps en ma compagnie, sauf lorsque tu as une retenue ! »

« Alors donne-moi une retenue ! » supplia Harry en souhaitant capturer la bouche de son époux encore une fois mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire, même s'il aurait plus que tout souhaité se laisser aller.

« Pour quel motif ? Ta potion était parfaite ! »

« Oh ! C'est rare de t'entendre dire ça ! C'est la première fois en fait ! Je savoure le compliment mais je crois que je vais oublier un ingrédient lors de notre prochain cours… »

« Certainement pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu pourras me donner une retenue comme ça ! Et comme nous serons en plein milieu de la semaine, nous n'aurons pas à attendre jusqu'à samedi pour nous retrouver ! »

« Harry, tu ne rateras pas _volontairement_ une potion ! Je te préviens que si tu fais quelque chose dans ce goût-là, tu auras bien une retenue mais avec Rusard ! Je me fais bien comprendre ? »

Le Gryffondor grogna de frustration.

« Avant, tu n'avais pas besoin de motif pour me punir ! »

Severus lui lança un regard noir avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le pousser dehors. Cependant, avant de refermer, il regarda encore partout aux alentours et se ravisa. Il tira brusquement Harry vers lui et l'embrassa quelques secondes avec passion avant de le repousser à nouveau, lui claquant la porte au nez, sans oublier de lui avoir lancé au préalable, « 19h30 dans mes quartiers ! Ne sois pas en retard ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

A 19h30, Harry entrait dans les appartements de son mari et après l'avoir savamment et longuement embrassé, il appela Dobby qui, en quelques secondes, fit apparaître la décoration de table que le jeune sorcier lui avait demandée, ainsi que l'entrée chaude qui les attendait : un velouté de cèpes et de marrons.

Dobby n'avait pas été choqué par l'annonce du mariage de Harry avec son maître des potions. Il avait simplement assuré qu'il était content pour lui et pour le professeur parce qu'il avait pu voir, dans ses yeux tandis qu'il lui annonçait la nouvelle, combien Harry avait l'air heureux et qu'il n'avait jamais vu un tel bonheur irradier de sa personne qu'en cet instant.

Harry n'avait pas su comment prendre ce commentaire. Il avait l'impression que les gens voyaient ce qu'ils voulaient voir et que si on leur disait qu'une personne s'était mariée avec une autre, c'était forcément par amour et donc que l'on devait incontestablement baigner dans la plus grande félicité.

Harry précéda son mari à table et tira sa chaise avant qu'il ne puisse le faire lui-même pour s'asseoir.

A ce geste, Severus haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et lui lança, « Je ne suis pas une femme ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse preuve de ce genre de… galanteries ! »

Harry grogna, « La galanterie n'est pas forcément réservée qu'aux femmes ! Tu apprécies que quelqu'un ne te tienne pas la porte quelque part ? »

« Certes non, » répliqua le maître des potions en voyant son époux s'asseoir près de lui et ajouta, « Mais pour moi, tenir une porte est simplement une question de politesse et non de galanterie. »

Connaissant le caractère de l'enseignant, Harry laissa tomber le sujet et goûta la soupe en même temps que Severus.

L'Elu connaissait les plats préférés de son conjoint, ainsi que les parfums qui étaient ses favoris. Il avait créé un menu en conséquence, tout en élaborant son choix avec ceux qu'il aurait privilégié au restaurant français de Pré-au-lard. Il avait donc pris quelques risques et espérait que Severus allait apprécier.

Dobby était un excellent serveur, toujours prêt à rendre service avec promptitude et enthousiasme. Il servit les magrets de canard aux dragées avec une purée de pommes de terre et un fagot de haricots verts, et Harry attendit la réaction de son mari face à ce plat.

Il savait que Severus aimait l'association du sucré-salé mais il appréhendait que le mélange en lui-même ne lui plaise pas.

Au début, il vit l'expression interloquée dans les yeux sombres puis la lueur de délice après y avoir goûté. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et commença à manger.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant tout le repas, riant occasionnellement et lorsqu'arriva le dessert, Harry vit une violente étincelle briller dans les prunelles noires. Cette fois-ci, Harry n'appréhendait rien comme il savait que son mari ne serait pas déçu par du chocolat, encore du chocolat et toujours du chocolat.

En effet, Dobby apporta deux belles parts d'un gâteau aux amandes surmonté de praliné craquant et de mousse au chocolat décoré de poudre de cacao dont l'une portait des bougies d'anniversaire que Severus souffla après avoir lever les yeux au ciel face à cette attention de Harry.

Celui-ci ne broncha pas devant la réaction de Snape face aux bougies traditionnelles mais éclata de rire lorsqu'il avisa l'éclat gourmand dans le regard onyx lorsque celui-ci rencontra la vision de la petite fontaine de chocolat qui coulait doucement autour de fruits et de chouquettes.

Harry vit Severus manger lentement son dessert, secrètement et définitivement heureux de ne pas s'être trompé dans le choix de son menu.

Le repas terminé, Dobby vint débarrasser la table sous les remerciements de Harry.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent ensuite vers le feu de cheminée où l'étudiant lui offrit son cadeau joliment emballé. Le jeune Survivant le vit ouvrir des yeux agréablement étonné en découvrant les deux robes très sobres mais magnifiquement ouvragées que contenait le paquet. L'une était noire et l'autre bleue nuit. Il vit aussi que Dumbledore lui avait offert un livre et Madame Weasley un autre sachet de fondants du chaudron – dernier paquet qu'il avait appréhendé d'ouvrir avant d'être soulagé par son contenu.

« J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi, Severus » lui lança Harry, tout à coup nerveux, avant de commencer à défaire les boutons de sa robe.

« Mmmm » gémit Snape qui arbora la même expression devant son mari qu'il avait eue lors de la découverte de la fontaine de chocolat. « J'aime ce dernier cadeau… et je pense que ça va être mon préféré. »

« Attends, tu n'as pas tout vu ! » lui dit son mari, lui intimant la patience.

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils un instant avant de ne pouvoir s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Harry venait de laisser tomber sa robe à ses pieds, révélant l'uniforme féminin des Serpentard qu'il avait porté dessous.

« J'espère que tu apprécieras l'effort ! » lui lança Harry, le taquinant. « Parce que je passe le fait que c'est un uniforme de fille et de Serpentard qui plus est, mais j'ai dû demander à Hermione quel était le sortilège d'épilation pour mes jambes et, ça, ça a été le plus dur ! Tu aurais dû voir les regards qu'elle me lançait après ! »

Severus se leva, se dirigea vers Harry en riant toujours et lui passa une main leste le long d'une de ses jambe imberbe et douce.

« Jusqu'où t'es-tu épilé ? » demanda Snape mi-moqueur, mi-excité, sa main remontant sous la courte jupe.

« A toi de le découvrir… » lui répondit Harry en frissonnant sous la caresse des doigts chauds qui percevaient à présent qu'il ne portait rien sous le léger vêtement.

Snape poussa un grognement guttural et poussa son jeune époux jusqu'à la table, le forçant à s'asseoir, et glissa ses deux mains sur ses cuisses puis de nouveau sous sa jupe avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ce soir-là, Severus lui prouva de ses lèvres, de ses mains et de son corps que son effort n'avait pas été fait en vain.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Les cours de médicomagie commencèrent le samedi 17 janvier et les septième année de chaque maison avaient été conviés à aller à l'infirmerie à 10 heures tapantes pour toute la journée.

Là-bas, ils avaient rencontré Madame Pomfrey qui leur avait présenté les deux médicomages qui seraient leurs instructeurs pendant cinq samedis d'affilés.

Harry vit avec surprise qu'ils avaient été nombreux à accepter de suivre ces cours mais cela lui paraissait en même temps logique qu'autant d'étudiants veuillent apprendre les bases des soins comme ces notions étaient pratiques et ils avaient tous plus ou moins subi la guerre avec Voldemort. De plus, tous les membres de l'ancienne Armée de Dumbledore avait répondu présent ce qui n'était pas un étonnement en soi.

« Je m'appelle le Docteur Irwin Cartwright, spécialiste en maladies et blessures causées par la magie noire » fit le jeune médicomage aux cheveux bruns, de haute taille et d'un certain charme qui commençait à agir sur les sorcières présentes dans l'infirmerie. « Cela fait maintenant dix ans que j'aie obtenu mon doctorat après sept ans d'études et d'internat... »

« Il doit avoir environ 35 ans alors » s'extasia Lavande Brown à Parvati, en pouffant entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! » souffla au même instant une autre voix féminine un peu plus loin. « J'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus avec lui. »

« … à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. J'ai aussi parallèlement pratiqué dans d'autres hôpitaux à travers le monde pour des associations humanitaires et c'est la deuxième année que je viens au collège Poudlard pour enseigner les cours que vous allez suivre. »

La femme blonde plus âgée qui se trouvait à côté de lui commença à son tour à se présenter avec davantage de détails que ne l'avait fait Madame Pomfrey. « Je m'appelle Emily Travis et suis chirurgienne, spécialisée dans l'orthopédie magique. Je suis praticienne depuis vingt cinq ans à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste mais ai obtenu mon doctorat au Canada et plus précisément, à Montréal. J'y ai travaillé pendant huit ans, puis deux ans à Halifax. Parallèlement à mon activité dans le service orthopédique, j'enseigne depuis douze ans à Sainte Mangouste et cela fait vingt trois ans que je viens enseigner les cours à Poudlard à chaque début d'année ».

« Ca veut dire qu'elle a aussi enseigné à mes parents ! » fit Harry à Hermione et Ron, étant certain que ceux-ci avaient également suivi les cours de médicomagie puisqu'il en avait discuté avec Remus Lupin dans une récente lettre.

'_Et aussi à Severus !'_ pensa-t-il joyeusement.

« Comme vous devez l'avoir remarqué, » reprit Madame Pomfrey à tous les étudiants. « nous avons placé des tables afin que vous puissiez noter les sortilèges dont vous aurez besoin pour vous mettre ensuite à la pratique. Aujourd'hui, dans un premier temps, nous allons apprendre comment nettoyer une plaie puis la désinfecter et ensuite soigner une blessure mineure. Installez-vous et sortez vos papiers et crayons ! »

Hermione se hâta de rejoindre une table au premier rang, Ron la suivit aussitôt ainsi que Harry et ils commencèrent à noter les incantations que Madame Pomfrey citait.

_Tergeo, Disinfection, Episkey._

« A ton avis, » souffla brusquement Ron à Harry avec inquiétude. « Sur quoi ils vont nous faire nettoyer une plaie ? Il n'y a rien sur les tables ! »

« Je pense qu'ils vont bientôt faire apparaître quelque chose… je ne sais pas trop… peut-être un morceau de viande. »

Ron grimaça et indiqua, « J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous donner des couteaux !

Hermione, qui avait tout entendu, soupira d'agacement mais ne dit rien.

Et avant que Ron puisse ajouter autre chose, une cuisse de poulet non déplumée et non préparée qui avait été dupliquée par magie apparue devant eux.

« N'oubliez pas les gestes du poignet avant de lancer les sortilèges » rappela le docteur Travis.

Ron soupira de soulagement et pointa sa baguette sur la plaie légèrement sanglante que portait le morceau de poulet.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« C'était vraiment intéressant, Severus » s'extasiait Harry devant son amant tandis que celui-ci lui massait son genou avec une nouvelle formule de sa potion. Celle-ci avait été préparée avec une base contenant l'anthyllide vulnéraire, la plante aux fleurs jaunes offerte par Neville à noël. La préparation visait à réduire puis détruire la membrane nuisible qui faisait souffrir le jeune homme et rongeait peu à peu les extrémités de sa rotule pour échapper de cette zone de restriction.

Fort heureusement, l'antalgique puissant que lui donnait Severus lui épargnait beaucoup de souffrances et certaines de ses tentatives avaient porté leurs fruits, comme l'application de l'Anti-magicis Clypeum qui maintenait la membrane au minimum de son activité.

Severus, pourtant, était insatisfait des résultats et continuait toujours activement ses recherches, tout comme Harry lorsqu'il réussissait à garder du temps pour cela.

« Nous avons appris à refermer des petites entailles mais aussi des plaies plus importantes. C'est fascinant ! Et c'est bien dommage de savoir que les moldus ne peuvent pas profiter de notre magie. »

Severus ne répondit rien tandis qu'il scannait la rotule du Survivant une nouvelle fois, notant les résultats sur un carnet.

Harry, quant à lui, fixait son mari en se rappelant l'usage qu'il avait fait du _Vulnera_ _Sanentur_ l'année précédente sur Draco Malfoy pour refermer ses plaies sanglantes et profondes après qu'il ait reçu le _Sectumsempra_ que lui avait envoyé Harry à regret.

« On a aussi appris à faire apparaître une atèle et des bandages qui s'enroulent tout seuls autour d'un membre blessé. Et samedi prochain, on va apprendre comment ressouder un os et réparer des tendons et des ligaments. »

« Ces cours ont vraiment l'air de t'enthousiasmer… » lui dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent par le manque d'avancée de son traitement.

« Oui ! Je trouve que c'est captivant de voir tout ce que la magie peut faire. Quand on sait que naturellement un os met plusieurs semaines à se ressouder et qu'avec la magie, ça ne met que quelques secondes et qu'il n'y a pas besoin de rééducation, je trouve ça incroyable. »

« Mm » fit Severus en refermant son carnet dans lequel il avait noté les différents ingrédients potentiels qu'il pourrait ajouter à la potion de Harry pour faire évoluer l'état stationnaire de son genou.

Le maître des potions alla poser son cahier près de sa table de nuit avant de sortir de celle-ci un flacon de lubrifiant en avisant l'heure.

« Harry, il est déjà plus de 22 heures et tu dois retourner dans ton dortoir avant minuit si possible donc oublie pour l'instant tes cours de médicomagie, à moins qu'ils ne portent sur la manière de lutter contre l'impuissance sexuelle et là, je n'aurais qu'un remède à proclamer. »

« Et quel serait-il ? » demanda Harry en souriant d'un air taquin, en commençant à ôter son pull.

« Une photo de toi suffirait ! » répondit-il, l'esprit déjà obscurci par son désir, avant de ravir les lèvres de son mari.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La semaine suivante, Harry eut une impression très étrange.

En effet, il avait constamment l'impression d'être épié et même… suivi.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, dans un escalier, dans un couloir, dans le Grand Hall, dans la bibliothèque ou n'importe où ailleurs dans le château et son domaine, il ne voyait personne. Et pourtant, la sensation perdurait.

Il avait déjà eu cette impression plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était revenu des vacances de noël mais dans une moindre mesure.

Depuis peu, il entendait même parfois des sons faibles mais surprenants, comme des bruits de pas précipités ou une porte vivement poussée, ou encore une respiration brusquement retenue.

Et toujours rien. Il ne distinguait rien.

Il savait pourtant que personne d'autre que lui au château ne disposait d'une cape d'invisibilité ou était assez puissant pour pouvoir avoir recours à un sortilège de désillusion tellement puissant qu'il en arrivait à devenir invisible, comme pouvait le faire Dumbledore.

Et il ne pensait pas que le directeur de Poudlard s'amusait à le suivre.

De plus, il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa carte du maraudeur pour voir s'il ne se faisait pas des idées comme, depuis quelques jours, il avait remarqué qu'il n'arrivait plus à la retrouver. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir mis dans la grosse malle qu'il avait emmenée au manoir Snape. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas sorti mais il arrivait à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas fait tomber là-bas sans s'en rendre compte et qu'elle était restée dans la demeure.

Il avait d'ailleurs écrit à Tinky pour savoir si elle pouvait regarder dans sa chambre et celle de son mari pour lui. Il attendait la réponse qu'il devrait normalement recevoir dans la journée.

Toujours suspicieux et perplexe, il se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch et y retrouva son équipe pour leur entraînement. Ron était déjà sur son balai et l'attendait.

**OoO**

Le soir du vendredi, Hermione, Ron et Harry décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid.

Le demi-géant était toujours ravi de voir le trio, de les accueillir chez lui et, éventuellement, de leur montrer ses dernières acquisitions en matière de dangereuses et féroces créatures magiques.

Cette fois-là encore, Hagrid fit honneur à sa réputation comme il leur montra son nouvel animal de compagnie, à savoir un Ignis Equum – une créature ressemblant à un cheval dressé sur ses deux pattes arrières, dotées de longues griffes acérées et de tentacules venimeux en guise de crinière. Ses dents étaient longues et aiguisées sur un museau tellement fin et anguleux qu'il paraissait en manquer un bout. Le très rare Ignis Equum était connu pour son mauvais caractère et le feu qui l'enflammait régulièrement lorsqu'il n'était pas content.

« Hagrid, _non_ ! » souffla Hermione désespérément en regardant la bête qui piétinait énergiquement le jardin du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

« Il a l'air agacé, non ? » dit Ron en même temps, d'un ton anxieux tandis que Harry les faisait reculer.

« C'est parce qu'il ne vous connait pas » répondit Hagrid en regardant l'animal avec des yeux adorateurs. « En réalité, il est très gentil. N'est-ce pas Caramel ? »

L'Ignis Equum rugit pour manifester sa contrariété de ne plus avoir de choux à massacrer et quelques reflets dorées parcoururent sa robe brune tachetée de noir.

Ses yeux étaient de la couleur des flammes et il fixait Harry d'un air mauvais.

« Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça, Hagrid ? »

« Je crois qu'il n'aime pas ton odeur ! Qu'as-tu mangé ce soir ? J'espère que tu n'as pas pris de poireaux parce qu'il déteste les poireaux… »

« Si ! » répondit Harry d'un ton mal assuré.

« J'aurais dû vous prévenir ! » lança le demi-géant avec une expression ennuyée sur le visage. « Et vous deux, vous en avez mangé ? »

Ron et Hermione répondirent par la négative.

« Mais comment peut-il sentir ce que Harry a mangé ? »

« L'Ignis Equum a un excellent odorat. S'il pouvait parler, il pourrait même te dire l'odeur du savon que tu as utilisé ce matin. Bon Harry, tu vas te reculer doucement. »

L'interpelé s'exécuta lentement mais l'animal avançait avec agitation vers lui plus vite que lui ne reculait. Des petites flammes s'échappaient de son corps, ses tentacules s'agitaient avec agacement sur sa tête et il rugit de plus belle.

« Recule plus vite Harry mais ne lui tourne surtout pas le dos ! » le prévint Hagrid tandis que son animal domestique s'enflammait tout à fait à trois mètres du Gryffondor à la célèbre cicatrice.

Hermione cria avant de sortir sa baguette, instantanément imité par Ron.

« Non ! Surtout pas de magie, ça va l'énerver ! » lança le professeur qui s'approchait rapidement de l'Ignis Equum qui rugissait de plus en plus furieusement et n'écoutait pas son maître qui l'appelait.

_« Caramel ? Caramel ? »_

« Que peut-on faire alors, Hagrid ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix affolée en ne rangeant cependant pas sa baguette.

« Il faut le distraire ! »

« Mais comment le – Aah ! »

La question de la jeune sorcière s'était conclue en un hurlement comme l'Ignis Equum en flammes s'était précipité sur Harry. La créature n'avait pourtant jamais réussi à l'atteindre comme, au même moment, une forme noire avait capturé l'Elu et l'avait emporté hâtivement dans les cieux de la nuit noire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Où est Harry ? » s'écria Ron en panique.

Mais Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement à son côté.

« Ne t'en fais pas Ron. C'était le professeur Snape ! Harry est en sécurité maintenant. Par contre, Hagrid, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment nous pouvoir distraire et calmer _cet_ animal… » ajouta-t-elle en montrant la bête furieuse qui piaffait sa rage en un torrent de flammes.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine et la peur au ventre, il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour prendre conscience qu'il n'était plus à quelques centimètres des flammes de l'Ignis Equum qui l'avait attaqué mais dans les bras de son mari dans les airs.

« Severus ? » haleta le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui et en ne notant aucun balai sous son professeur. « Severus, tu voles ! Comment tu fais pour voler sans balai ? »

« J'ai appris cette méthode quand j'étais au service de Voldemort. »

La voix était sèche. Contrariée.

« Ah ! » fit simplement Harry en essayant de distinguer le visage de son maître des potions dans l'obscurité de la nuit mais, malgré ses efforts, il n'apercevait pas son expression. « Comment as-tu su que j'étais avec Hagrid ? »

« Je t'ai suivi ! »

« Tu m'as suivi ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry attendit mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

Brusquement, tandis que ses réflexions se tournaient vers ses récentes suspicions, se rappelant ses doutes, il lâcha, « C'était toi ! C'était toi que je sentais parfois derrière moi ! C'était toi que j'entendais aussi ! C'était toi qui… »

« Oui ! » coupa Snape d'un ton tranchant.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Harry ne reçut toujours pas de réponse.

Une colère sourde commençait à l'envahir sous ce silence et il commença à entrevoir certaines hypothèses.

« Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de cette fichue prophétie ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu me pistes depuis… euh depuis une semaine parce que tu crois les prédictions hasardeuses de Cassandra Trelawney ! »

« Non, je ne te dirais pas ça… » commença Severus d'un ton mauvais en le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois en cette soirée, avant d'ajouter, « puisque ça fait trois semaines que je te suis. »

« Trois ! » souffla le Gryffondor qui n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. « Donc, c'est depuis que nous sommes revenus des vacances… Mais… pourtant… je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué les deux premières semaines alors pourquoi… ? »

« Parce que je t'ai suivi davantage cette semaine que les deux précédentes… Plus les jours passent, plus nous nous rapprochons de la date finale. »

La voix était mordante mais Harry se rendait compte que cette dureté était due à l'inquiétude et non pas à la fureur, comme il l'avait pensé au départ. Il sentit donc sa propre colère s'évanouir et tenta de rationnaliser l'esprit de son époux.

« Mais enfin Severus, comment peux-tu croire cette prophétie qui n'a ni queue ni tête ? J'étais bien plus en danger quand Voldemort était encore en vie ! »

« La prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney s'est avérée exacte, alors pourquoi pas celle-ci ! » contra le maître des potions d'un ton catégorique.

« Parce que tout le monde a cru à cette prophétie ! Et toi le premier ! Et ensuite Voldemort !... Pourtant, tu as un esprit rationnel, tu devrais comprendre que ce ne sont que des paroles à prendre uniquement sur ce qu'elles sont : juste des mots. »

« Les mots peuvent parfois être plus redoutables que des armes. »

« Ca dépend ce que l'on fait avec ces mots ! Si personne n'avait prêté attention à la prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney, elle ne se serait pas accomplie ! Attention, je ne suis pas en train de t'accuser de quoi que ce soit mais je te dis juste que si on laisse les paroles s'envoler sans leur accorder plus d'importance, elles ne peuvent pas nous blesser. C'est pareil pour la prophétie de Cassandra Trelawney… »

« Non ! Il y a bien quelque chose… Et même si j'adhérais à ta logique : étant donné que ta mère et ton parrain ont cru à cette prophétie et qu'ils m'ont lié à toi, ça veut dire qu'ils ont donné un sens à ces mots et une valeur. La prophétie a donc débuté ce jour-là. Comme l'autre prophétie avait démarré lorsque Voldemort, après ma confession, avait choisi de t'attaquer toi en te prenant pour sa plus dangereuse menace. Une prophétie qui a un début doit aussi avoir une fin. Tu es en danger ! »

Harry soupira d'irritation. Quand il s'agissait de prophéties, cet homme pourtant d'habitude si sensé était complètement illogique !

« Et si je reprends ta logique » commença l'Elu, optant pour un autre angle d'attaque. « Etant donné que tu viens de me sauver des griffes de l'animal domestique de Hagrid, la prophétie s'est terminée. »

« Non, ce n'était rien ça… »

« Rien ? J'aurais voulu t'y voir ! Je ne dirais pas que c'était rien de se retrouver pratiquement sous les sabots de cette bête furieuse et en flammes. Je suis même étonné de ne pas avoir de brûlures tant j'étais près d'elle ! Et je ne te parle pas de ses tentacules venimeux ! »

« Quand je dis que ce n'était rien, je veux dire que je ne crois pas que c'était le danger que Cassandra Trelawney prévoyait pour toi… Non, c'est autre chose. Quelque chose de plus menaçant, de plus sournois, j'en suis sûr. »

Comment raisonner cet homme ? se désespéra Harry, en calant sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari tout en réfléchissant à la situation.

Bientôt, il entendit la voix plus apaisée de Severus retentir près de son oreille.

« Harry, tu refuses cette prophétie mais pour moi, elle signifie toute ma vie. Elle a _marqué_ toute ma vie. Elle est la cause de notre mariage et des grandes décisions que j'ai prises après. Je n'avais que 21 ans quand nous avons été unis et cela a bouleversé toute mon existence… »

« Je suis désolé » fit le jeune homme, honteux et mal à l'aise.

« Ne le sois pas, ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation. Comment ma vie n'aurait-elle pas pu être bouleversée par ce contrat ? J'avais quitté les mangemorts pour l'Ordre du Phénix quelques mois auparavant. J'avais réalisé depuis longtemps qu'avec Voldemort, je n'aurais pas l'avenir dont j'avais rêvé mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de le quitter plus tôt. Je savais parfaitement bien qu'un serviteur déserteur était un serviteur mort. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire avant d'avoir décidé de rencontrer Dumbledore pour lui en parler. Il n'y avait que lui qui était assez puissant pour le contrer. Il m'a… _incité_ à devenir un espion pour l'Ordre en me disant qu'il n'y aurait que cette façon pour moi de me sauver. La chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres provoquerait ma libération donc j'ai énormément travaillé pour voir ce jour. »

Silencieux, Harry écoutait avidement le discours de Severus, secrètement heureux que l'homme ait décidé de se confier à lui.

Le vol sans balai était beaucoup plus lent que les pointes de vitesse qu'il pouvait faire avec son éclair de feu mais Harry n'en était pas mécontent comme il se trouvait dans les bras de son conjoint, écoutant avec attention les bouleversements de la vie de l'ex-Serpentard.

« Et puis, tu es entré dans ma vie… Le jour de ton premier anniversaire, nous avons été unis. Ce jour-là, j'ai eu l'impression d'être trahi par ceux qui étaient censés être de mon côté dans cette foutue guerre, de n'être qu'une marionnette qu'on manipulait encore à sa guise, de tout faire pour pouvoir me libérer de Voldemort pour me retrouver prisonnier de ce mariage. A ce moment-là, je haïssais tout le monde et ma haine n'a fait que croitre. »

Harry frissonna devant le ton cruel et rempli de rancune employé par son mari mais Snape n'eut pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué tant il était absorbé par ses propres souvenirs.

« Le jour de Halloween de cette année-là, j'ai appris que tu avais vaincu Voldemort et j'ai espéré que tu n'y avais pas survécu… »

Harry poussa un cri outragé et aurait bien voulu repousser son mari s'il n'avait pas encore été en train de voler au-dessus du château dans ses bras.

« … Ne m'en veux pas, Harry. Je te raconte les pensées que j'ai eues. C'est encore un constat. Maintenant, je les regrette. »

Le dos très raide malgré sa posture, Harry regardait son mari dans les yeux pour éprouver la sincérité de ses paroles. La nuit était toujours aussi obscure mais les lumières qui fusaient encore du château leur permettaient à présent de se distinguer.

« Très bien ! » conclut le Gryffondor, en relâchant son dos tandis qu'il pouvait lire l'honnêteté sur le visage de son maître des potions. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours vexé et avait hâte qu'ils atterrissent.

Avec hésitation, Severus reprit peu après. « Je suis resté enseigner à Poudlard parce que Dumbledore m'avait affirmé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait. Pourtant, à cet instant, je me sentais libre. Je ne devais plus répondre aux ordres pour les stratégies de guerre. Tu étais trop petit pour interférer dans ma vie et même si je devais rester au collège, pour la première fois, je pouvais toucher un salaire, marcher dans les rues sans avoir de missions de batailles, lire toute une journée ou créer des potions pour mon compte. »

Severus se tut un instant comme il amorçait sa descente. Il atterrit dans l'enceinte du château, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'une des portes menant au Grand Hall. Severus lâcha délicatement les jambes de Harry qui se remit debout, les pieds satisfaits de retrouver la terre ferme bien qu'une autre partie de lui-même aurait aimé que le voyage dure un peu plus longtemps.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le Grand Hall désert et Severus s'arrêta devant Harry avant de lui dire d'une voix très basse, « Tu ferais mieux de regagner ta Maison. Tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi avant le couvre-feu mais ne tente pas ta chance. Et je pense que tes amis ne tarderont pas beaucoup à revenir. »

Snape s'était détourné et avait commencé à se diriger vers ses cachots lorsque Harry le rappela, « Attends ! »

Le professeur se retourna vivement puis revint hâtivement vers lui, la mine crispée et contrariée.

Il siffla, « Chut ! Si tu veux me rappeler dans un lieu public, tu me vouvoies et tu m'appelles « Professeur » ou « Monsieur » ! »

« Mais il n'y a personne ! »

« On ne sait jamais ! Quelqu'un pourrait être pas loin de nous » le tança l'enseignant toujours à voix basse avant de demander, « Que voulais-tu me dire qui ne pouvait attendre demain ? »

Harry baissa la voix avant de répondre, « J'aimerais que tu finisses de me raconter ton histoire. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne l'avais pas fini ? »

« Je t'en prie Severus, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je voudrais savoir d'autres choses sur ton passé. »

« Mais je n'ai peut-être pas envie d'en révéler plus… »

Harry attaqua autrement, « Et je voudrais aussi savoir si c'est toi qui m'as… _emprunté_… ma carte du maraudeur. »

Le jeune homme vit son mari tiquer devant les propos et le ton accusateur et le vit hésiter avant de lui dire, « Bon, suis-moi ! »

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe vide et Snape lui fit face, un sourire provocateur et mauvais aux coins des lèvres.

« Effectivement, c'est moi qui détiens ta carte et j'en fais un très bon usage. C'est certainement parce que… j'ai solennellement juré que mes intentions étaient mauvaises… »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Harry, éberlué et fâché. « Et de quel droit as-tu fouillé dans ma malle ? »

« Pour ta première question, je le sais parce que je t'ai vu une fois t'en servir sans que tu te sois aperçu de ma présence et, pour ta deuxième question… ou plutôt accusation… je n'ai jamais fouillé dans ta malle. La carte avait glissé de tes affaires et était à moitié sur le sol. Lorsque je l'ai vu, je l'ai reconnu… et ai décidé de m'en servir. Ce n'est qu'un emprunt temporaire jusqu'au 1er février. Tu conviendras qu'en ce moment, j'en ai plus besoin que toi… mais j'espère que tu ne t'en sers pas pour enfreindre plus facilement les règlements parce que… »

Harry décida de lui couper la parole pour éviter de répondre et de proférer un inévitable mensonge et lui lança avec irritation, « Tu aurais pu me la demander avant de la prendre sans ma permission. J'ai été obligé d'envoyer une lettre à Tinky pour savoir si elle ne l'avait pas vu et je m'inquiétais de l'avoir perdu… »

« Et bien te voilà rassuré à présent. »

« Pas vraiment ! » grogna Harry en se rapprochant de Severus. « Et je suppose que tu vas continuer à me suivre ce week end et la semaine prochaine ? »

« Jusqu'au samedi 31 inclus, c'est exact ! »

L'Elu soupira.

« Très bien. Si ça peut te rassurer, je te laisserais faire. »

« Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer, Harry. Tu es en danger… »

« Oui, je sais. Je sais. » le coupa l'étudiant qui ne souhaitait pas réentendre les inquiétudes infondées de son époux. « Je préférerais entendre la fin de ton histoire. »

Snape pinça les lèvres, contrarié devant l'insouciance de son amant, mais accepta sa requête.

« Pendant près de dix ans, je me suis senti plus ou moins libre des mes mouvements et de mes actions, ne pensant pas à mon statut matrimonial. Pour moi, j'étais sans attache et rien ne pouvait m'y faire penser… jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à Poudlard à onze ans. A ce moment-là, toute ma rancœur, toute ma haine et toute mon amertume sont revenues avec force et je n'ai pas pu les oublier quand j'étais en ta présence. »

« D'où ta conduite inqualifiable envers moi ! » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Harry, en taisant pourtant, le _« Bravo ! »_ ironique qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Snape le contemplait mi-figue mi-raisin, les dents un peu serrée.

Il poursuivit cependant, « J'ai quand même essayé de te garder en vie durant toutes tes années ici ! »

« Et tu attends peut-être que je te dise merci pour ça ! » lança Harry sans pouvoir de nouveau s'empêcher de laisser exploser sa colère. « Merci Severus d'avoir daigner veiller à la survie de ton mari après avoir souhaité sa mort en même temps que celles de ses parents ! »

« Ca suffit Harry ! » siffla Snape en attrapant les bras de son conjoint pour le secouer modérément. « Tu me demandes de te raconter, je le fais avec honnêteté et tu me reproches mes propos mais je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que j'étais heureux de notre mariage ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça que j'attends de toi, » s'écria Harry en se dégageant mais en restant bien en face de son professeur. « Je ne veux pas de mensonges mais qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si je te disais que j'aurais bien voulu que tu meurs en même temps que Voldemort ? »

Severus se passa une main lasse devant le visage, respirant profondément pour calmer son agitation.

« C'était avant, Harry ! Je ne souhaite pas ta mort… »

« Mais tu l'as souhaité ! » s'exclama le jeune sorcier d'une voix ébranlée, se détournant pour cacher ses yeux embués.

« Harry, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes les raisons de ma… et puis, j'étais tellement submergé par mes souvenirs que je n'ai pas fait assez attention à mes propos. Harry, » fit Snape en agrippant de nouveau son mari par les bras et en remontant ses mains sur ses épaules, puis autour de son visage pour le lui encadrer et le forcer gentiment à rencontrer ses yeux remplis de regrets. « Harry, je ne souhaite pas ta mort. Bien au contraire. Je souhaite te protéger. Je souhaite te voir en vie le plus longtemps possible. C'est vrai que je t'ai haï pour ce mariage que je ne voulais pas mais… »

Blessé, Harry avait du mal à soutenir le regard intense de son époux mais il fixa tout de même ses yeux noirs et vit une étincelle brûler tandis qu'il concluait sa phrase avec implacabilité.

« … mais à présent, en sachant ce que je sais, si ta mère et ton parrain requéraient encore ma personne pour devenir ton mari et que j'étais sobre, je dirais oui. »

Bouche-bée, Harry laissa échapper un petit halètement surpris.

« De ma propre volonté, je dirais oui Harry. Si c'est moi qui dois te sauver du danger que tu coures, je te sauverais. Je veux te voir vivre. Je dirais oui. »

Et sur ces mots, Severus captura la bouche perplexe de son mari. Son baiser avait la même puissance que ses mots. La même conviction et Harry s'abandonna, caressant sa langue de la sienne, buvant son souffle, refermant les blessures que cette même bouche avait causé.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Peu avant l'heure du couvre-feu, Harry avait rejoins Ron et Hermione dans leur salle commune où ses deux amis l'avaient attendu, inquiets et étonnés de ne pas le retrouver dans leur Maison.

Ils lui avaient relaté comment ils avaient réussi à calmer l'Ignis Equum et Harry leur avait raconté un résumé de ce qui s'était passé pour lui, omettant de révéler ce que Severus n'aurait pas aimé qu'ils sachent et ne dévoilant rien des baisers et des caresses fiévreux qui s'étaient ensuivis.

« Donc, il te suit ! » conclut Ron d'un air entendu. « Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voyais et entendais des trucs bizarres. »

« Oui » acquiesça son ami avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée, réfléchissant visiblement. « A quoi tu penses, Herm' ? »

La jeune fille arrêta d'arpenter la pièce et exposa ses réflexions.

« Je me disais qu'il est vraiment prêt à tout pour te protéger de cette menace mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce danger. Je ne crois pas beaucoup aux prédictions mais c'est vrai que les prophéties peuvent très souvent se réaliser si les gens y croient et provoquent son accomplissement. Je ne pensais pas vraiment que tu étais en danger mais maintenant, je me pose des questions. »

« Je ne pense pas que nous devons nous en inquiéter. Vraiment ! »

« Ouais, je suis d'accord avec Harry : je ne pense pas non plus qu'on ait à se faire de bile ! » déclara Ron avec conviction.

Hermione demeura cependant un instant silencieuse avant d'ajouter, « En tout cas, je suppose que le professeur Snape a dû faire en sorte de renforcer ta protection. En tout cas, moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait… »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est-à-dire qu'il a dû placer des sorts sur toi ! »

Ron et Harry écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Comment Snape aurait-il pu lancer des sorts sur Harry sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? » demanda Ron, l'expression interrogatrice et légèrement sceptique.

« C'est tout à fait possible, Ron. Le professeur Snape pratique déjà les sortilèges informulés et on ne sent pas toujours les sorts si ceux-ci ne sont pas des maléfices. Et il a très bien pu les lui envoyer quand Harry était dos à lui… ou endormi… »

Suspicieux, Harry demanda brusquement, « Hermione, peux-tu me dire exactement quels sortilèges sont sur moi, s'il te plait ? »

« Très certainement ! » répondit la jeune fille en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

_« Incantatem revelio »_ lança-t-elle ce qui fit apparaître une longue liste de sortilèges que Harry et Ron purent lire en même temps que la sorcière brune. « Alors, nous avons le sortilège de localisation, celui d'alerte à la menace, le Protego tuendam, le Repulsio, le… »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Evidemment, il savait parfaitement bien qui lui avait lancé tous ces sorts mais il se demandait à quels moments et depuis quand Severus les lui avait jeté. Peut-être était-ce véritablement quand il avait été endormi, comme il n'avait jamais rien vu ni senti ? Peut-être étaient-ils sur lui depuis des jours, voire des semaines ou des mois !

« Et enfin, le Salveo Maleficia ! » finit Hermione, à bout de souffle.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait lésiné ! » ajouta Ron, les yeux toujours aussi écarquillés.

« Il y en a même que je ne connais pas » fit Hermione en prenant rapidement un morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle écrivit les noms des sortilèges qui lui étaient inconnus.

« C'est possible ça ? » la taquina Ron un instant avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Il doit vraiment tenir à toi pour avoir placé tout ça sur toi… »

Harry sentit ses joues rosir, ne sachant que dire.

Il se sentait à la fois agacé de n'avoir jamais rien remarqué, énervé que son mari croit autant à cette prophétie menaçante mais à la fois extrêmement heureux de voir que Severus s'inquiétait tellement pour lui qu'il l'avait protégé au maximum.

« Bien sûr, les sortilèges de protection que je reconnais ne sont pas très puissants, » commença Hermione en écrivant toujours. « Mais on ne peut pas faire autrement quand ce sont des sorts placés à l'avance. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir le même pouvoir ni la même efficacité que ceux qui sont lancés dans une situation immédiate. Mais ça sera toujours ça. Cela dit, si vraiment quelqu'un te lance un maléfice très puissant, pas une des protections qui sont sur toi ne pourront le contrer. »

« Ce n'est rien » répondit Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Je ne crois vraiment pas à cette prophétie. »

« Mais tu ne vas quand même pas retirer ces sorts, n'est-ce pas ?

« Non » la rassura Harry. « Je vais les garder au moins jusqu'au début février comme ça, si Severus découvre que je les ai enlevé, il ne pourra rien me dire. »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le lendemain soir, Harry entra dans les quartiers de son mari et découvrit que celui-ci était encore en train d'effectuer ses recherches pour son genou.

« Arrête Severus ! » lui dit-il en commençant à déboutonner sa robe de sorcier. « On est samedi et le samedi c'est notre soirée ! »

A ces mots, Severus posa immédiatement sa plume et referma son carnet et ses livres, en ayant tout de même rapidement placé des marques pages aux bons endroits.

Avec un petit sourire amusé et en secouant la tête, Harry avisa que la carte du maraudeur était dépliée et restait à côté des livres de son mari.

Il décida de le taquiner un peu.

« Lundi après les cours, j'irais à Pré-au-lard. Donc si tu veux que je te rapporte quelque cho- »

Les doigts de Severus s'étaient figés dans son mouvement qui ne déboutonnaient plus sa robe et il releva la tête vivement en lui disant, implacable, « C'est hors de question ! »

Il s'approcha alors vivement de son jeune amant et encadra son visage de ses mains fermes mais douces, « Je ne veux pas te voir aller là-bas. Et si tu ne m'écoutes pas, je le saurais. Je le saurais Harry ! » appuya-t-il en faisant obligatoirement référence à la carte du maraudeur qu'il vérifiait toutes les trente secondes. « Si tu veux quelque chose à Pré-au-lard, c'est _moi_ qui irais, c'est bien compris ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, attendri. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller. En fait, je plaisantais mais c'était gentiment moqueur » ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de plus en plus noir et la mâchoire qui se serrait d'indignation.

Pour le punir, Severus porta les mains aux fesses de son mari, souhaitant tout d'abord les caresser avant de leur donner une petite claque mais les choses dérapèrent lorsque ses paumes ne voulurent pas quitter les globes bombés et chauds et qu'ils commencèrent à gémir tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Rapidement, ils se dévêtirent sans cesser de s'embrasser, se démenant pour arracher leurs vêtements tout en laissant leurs mains parcourir leurs corps fiévreux.

Ils étaient toujours dans le salon et Harry fut étonné de sentir son époux le pousser contre un large fauteuil sur lequel il tomba.

« Accio lubrifiant ! » lança Severus sa baguette relevée et pointée vers la chambre, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

Les flammes de la cheminée faisaient danser des ombres et des couleurs sur sa peau blanche que Harry contemplait avec envie. Il se redressa sur le fauteuil et sa bouche explora le torse svelte et blafard.

Severus gémit en attrapant le flacon qui venait de voler vers lui et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, lâchant sa baguette, se délectant de l'effet que les caresses et les baisers de ces lèvres pulpeuses provoquaient en lui.

A genoux sur le fauteuil moelleux, Harry laissaient ses mains suivre les lignes douces du dos de Severus qui était toujours debout face à lui, éprouvant les muscles fins, puis descendant vers ses fesses tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait devant son visage.

Se reportant vers un mamelon dressé, il le lécha sensuellement, fit passer et repasser sa pointe délicate entre ses lèvres, lapa l'aréole sensible, souriant légèrement en entendant les petits gémissements et râles que poussaient son conjoint.

Une de ses main vint s'enrouler autour de l'érection vibrante de Severus et la caressa gentiment.

« Oh Harry ! » souffla le maître des potions, en débouchant vivement le flacon de lubrifiant et en faisant couler le liquide tiède sur ses doigts.

Harry sentit la main huileuse de son mari entourer sa virilité fièrement dressée et laissa échapper et grognement rauque. Sa bouche rougie continua à parsemer sa peau de ses baisers tendres, descendant sur son ventre puis se perdit dans la forêt de ses poils noirs et légèrement rugueux jusqu'à être en contact avec son membre dur, au gland violacé et écumant de désir.

Ses mains hâlées glissaient toujours le long de son sexe gonflé et tendu et Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de poser ses lèvres sur le bout lisse et brillant et y poser un baiser léger.

Il s'étonna de ne pas ressentir de répulsion ce qui l'encouragea à embrasser la peau chaude de la verge de son mari qui émettait à présent de longs râles et gémissements de gorge en contemplant les actions de son étudiant avec une envie brûlante, non dissimulée et une attente qui rendait son regard d'une intensité presque insoutenable.

Sans le quitter des yeux, comme hypnotisé, Harry laissa Severus apercevoir sa langue à dessein. Celle-ci passait doucement ses lèvres, promettant tacitement un acte qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Severus comprit immédiatement ce que son jeune époux allait faire et sa respiration se fit encore plus saccadée, son regard encore plus ombrageux et tourmenté.

« Harry ! » gémit-il encore d'une voix étouffée et éraillée.

Celui-ci fit lentement glisser la pointe de sa langue sur la peau fine et sensible uniquement, goûtant avec perplexité le délice de sentir la tendre dureté sous sa langue et ses lèvres et d'entendre le plaisir s'échapper de la gorge de Severus sous ses caresses.

Ce soir-là pourtant, Harry n'alla pas plus loin que lécher et embrasser la peau comme il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à le prendre complètement en bouche.

A son regard compréhensif, Harry devina que son mari avait accepté ce fait et son léger sourire affectueux lui prouvait qu'il était déjà ravi des attentions qu'il avait reçues.

Severus repoussa gentiment son conjoint contre le dossier du fauteuil et alla s'agenouiller, jambes écartées, au-dessous des cuisses de Harry.

Ce dernier s'empressa de lubrifier ses doigts et, de l'autre main, obligea doucement Severus à se pencher pour l'embrasser. L'homme s'exécuta et offrir ses lèvres avec passion, dévorant la bouche de son mari tandis que celui-ci insérait son index mouillé au cœur de la chair palpitante nichée entre ses fesses.

Severus émit un long gémissement se répercutant dans la bouche de Harry tandis qu'il s'abaissait délicatement sur ce doigt excitant qui le pénétrait en se fondant en lui avec aisance. Bientôt, son majeur rejoint son index, se glissant de nouveau en lui comme il l'aurait fait dans une motte de beurre laisser trop longtemps au soleil. Son anneau de chair ne résistait pas, aspirant au contraire les trois doigts qui se mouvaient à présent en lui et qui lui échauffaient les reins, déversant un torrent de flammes dans son sang et dans ses veines.

« Prends-moi ! » ordonna Severus contre les lèvres gonflées de son amant. « Prends-moi tout de suite ! »

Sans attendre, lui-même les sens à l'agonie malgré sa douceur, Harry retira hâtivement ses doigts et les remplaça par son membre frémissant qui ne souhaitait que se fondre en lui.

Harry gémit sous la pression de ce fourreau humide qui l'enveloppait et se contractait autour de lui, s'élevant et s'abaissant sur son érection hypersensible.

Harry sentit son mari s'empaler sur son sexe de plus en plus rapidement avant que son professeur ne l'oblige fermement à changer de position, Harry se retrouvant à lui donner des coups de reins à moitié agenouillé au-dessus de lui, Severus dans le fauteuil, gémissant son plaisir.

Bientôt, la torture devint trop intense, leurs désirs appelant l'assouvissement et le rythme de Harry se fit impitoyable. Il sentit alors les muscles de Severus se contracter autour de lui tandis que le corps de celui-ci se tendait et se figeait, sa semence jaillissant par saccade de son gland pourpre et douloureusement enflé.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Harry pour se laisser aller à sa propre extase, embrassant son mari aussitôt comme pour le remercier.

Cette nuit-là, Harry resta dormir avec Severus.

Ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'il ne rentre pas dans la tour Gryffondor mais sa demande avait été inutile comme Harry ne serait pas parti, même si Severus avait voulu le jeter dehors.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondor, Harry vit arriver son maître des potions et, dès que celui-ci aperçu son étudiant, il se dirigea vers lui.

Des murmures de protestations commencèrent aussitôt à émerger du côté des joueurs de l'équipe des rouge et or.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? »

« Il veut nous déconcentrer ! »

« Il hait tellement les Gryffondor que même quand on ne doit pas jouer contre les Serpentard, il veut nous voir perdre. C'est pour ça qu'il est là ! »

Snape ne prêta pas attention aux commentaires de ses élèves et s'arrêta devant Harry tandis que les autres se frayaient un chemin en dehors des vestiaires.

Bientôt, Harry et Severus se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

Le professeur attaqua aussitôt.

« Harry, ne joue pas ce match ! » le supplia son mari.

L'interpelé soupira d'agacement et d'exaspération. « Severus, nous en avons déjà discuté… Déjà que la semaine a été terrible pour moi… »

Effectivement, la semaine qui avait suivi leur union sensuelle du samedi avait été éprouvante pour le jeune sorcier. Il s'était senti constamment épié, sur le qui-vive, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Non pas à cause de la menace qui était censée planer au-dessus de lui mais à cause de l'incessante surveillance dont il était la victime.

Severus avait été insupportable toute la semaine, le rencontrant à chaque coin de couloir ou d'escaliers, le fixant, le surprenant partout et même aux endroits les plus improbables comme lorsqu'il se rendait aux toilettes ou à la douche. Il lui répétait constamment de ne pas traîner dans les couloirs, de regagner sa salle de classe, sa salle commune ou son dortoir. Il avait appris que Severus avait assigné Dobby à la préparation exclusive de ses repas et de ses boissons. L'elfe avait poussé la chose jusqu'à tout goûter avant lui après que Severus lui eût expliqué le danger soi-disant imminent qui régnait autour de lui. Dobby avait ainsi commencé à prendre la relève de sa surveillance lorsque le maître des potions ne pouvait pas le faire.

Harry ne s'était plus senti tranquille, entrevoyant l'œil noir de Severus ou l'iris verte de Dobby partout ou il allait, sursautant au moindre bruit, se réveillant parfois en trouvant l'elfe juste derrière le rideau de son lit tandis qu'il les tirait, le faisant hurler de peur ce qui réveillait brutalement tous ses camarades.

Il ne pouvait même plus faire pipi sans voir une mèche de cheveux gras ou une oreille d'elfe dans son champ de vision ce qui le bloquait à tous les coups et il mettait plusieurs minutes à pouvoir vider sa vessie au lieu de quelques secondes.

Harry avait également des doutes sur Hedwige et, invraisemblablement, il se demandait si son mari n'avait pas eu non plus une petite conversation avec elle en lui laissant des instructions.

« Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que tu réalises l'ampleur du danger. C'est le dernier jour aujourd'hui. Je préférerais te garder dans les gradins plutôt que te voir sur le terrain… »

« Severus, il n'y a pas de Quirrell pour ensorceler mon balai. Dobby n'essaierait plus de m'attaquer avec les cognards… bien que j'espère qu'il n'est pas dans le coin aujourd'hui pour lancer les cognards lui-même sur la foule. » fit-il avec ironie. « Il n'y a plus de détraqueurs, plus de Voldemort. Je ne risque rien ici et je ne souhaite pas abandonner mon équipe. »

« Il n'y a peut-être plus les dangers qu'ils représentaient mais crois-moi, Harry, il en y a d'autres et ils t'attendent. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour ce match… »

« Severus, pour la dernière fois, c'est non ! Hier, tu avais déjà un mauvais pressentiment pour la bibliothèque. Avant-hier, c'était pour ma salle commune ! _Ma salle commune_ ! » insista-t-il en tremblant, sa voix s'élevant et se teintant d'accents légèrement hystériques. « Et avant avant-hier, c'était… »

L'enseignant le coupa, « Le danger peut résider partout ! Ne joue pas ce match s'il te plait. »

« Arrête d'insister, Severus ! Je ne crois absolument pas en la prophétie de Cassandra Trelawney, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et il est hors de question que je laisse tomber mon équipe. C'est moi le capitaine. Je dois jouer et je jouerai ! »

Snape soupira d'agacement et d'inquiétude.

A cet instant, son angoisse était telle qu'elle avait submergé sa fierté habituelle et il s'entendit implorer, « Je t'en prie. Je t'en conjure, Harry, n'y vas pas ! »

Le jeune homme sembla stupéfait par ces paroles et son expression implacable se fit plus tendre et plus compréhensive. Il posa sa main gantée sur la joue de Severus, effleurant sa peau légèrement rugueuse avec les extrémités de ses doigts avant qu'il ne réplique, « Je sais que tu as peur qu'il se produise quelque chose mais comment te convaincre qu'il ne m'arrivera rien ? Sans être arrogant ou médisant, il y a peu de chance pour que Poufsouffle gagne : leur attrapeur n'a pas montré beaucoup de talent à chacun de ses matchs et nous avons une bien meilleure équipe qu'eux, beaucoup mieux organisée et plus efficace. La victoire est quasiment assurée et ce sera très certainement rapide. Nous aurons probablement terminé avant que tu arrives à rejoindre les gradins. Aie confiance en moi, Sev ! »

« Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance ! C'est en tous les autres » rétorqua l'enseignant, la mine plus blafarde que jamais.

« Severus, ne t'inquiète pas : je t'assure, tout se passera bien. Je dois y aller maintenant. Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »

« Harry… » recommença Severus avant de s'arrêter, sa voix mourant devant l'expression déterminée du visage de son mari. A cet instant-là, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire ou dire pour le dissuader et ajouta donc d'une voix blanche. « Bonne chance ! »

Contrarié de ne pas avoir réussi à rassurer son mari mais sachant qu'il n'avait plus le temps pour argumenter davantage, Harry attira son époux à lui et l'embrassa brièvement mais passionnément.

« A tout à l'heure ! » lui lança-t-il avant de se précipiter hors des vestiaires et sur le terrain, son éclair de feu à la main.

Severus ne répondit pas mais le laissa partir, le cœur douloureusement serré.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La foule criait et encourageait les joueurs tout autour du terrain.

Gryffondor avait déjà marqué 120 points contre quarante pour les Poufsouffle alors que le match n'avait débuté que dix minutes auparavant.

Tandis qu'il faisait le tour du terrain, cherchant le vif d'or, Harry savait que l'équipe adverse encore trop faible ne pourrait pas gagner. Severus devait bien s'en rendre compte lui aussi à l'heure qu'il était. L'attrapeur chercha des yeux son mari et avisa sa mâchoire serrée avant de distinguer son regard rempli d'effroi fixé sur lui. Harry pouvait voir que l'homme tenait sa baguette, prête à être utilisée, dans sa poigne crispée.

Secouant la tête, Harry reporta son attention sur sa quête et vola près des gradins des Serdaigle, ne distinguant rien.

Pour cette matinée d'hiver, il y avait un beau soleil mais celui-ci n'irritait pas les yeux par son intensité ce qui rendait leur jeu agréable. Il ne faisait pas trop froid ce qui ne raidissait pas leurs membres qui restaient souples et agiles.

Au contraire, l'air frais fouettait leurs visages ce qui revigoraient les joueurs.

Respirant profondément, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle mais vit que celui-ci n'avait rien aperçu non plus et tentait tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre sur son balai lorsqu'il faisait quelques pointes de vitesse. Harry grimaça. On aurait plutôt dit que le jeune Poufsouffle était à un entraînement ou à une leçon de vol plutôt qu'à un match. Peut-être lui donnerait-il quelques conseils tout à l'heure, avant de se rendre au cours de médicomagie.

En effet, les cours auraient lieu obligatoirement une demi-heure après la fin du match, les médicomages les attendant avec Madame Pomfrey pour tenir leurs leçons.

Harry était en train de survoler le bout de terrain près des gradins des Poufsouffle qui encourageaient leurs joueurs quand il aperçut un éclat doré près des Serpentard. Aussitôt, il avisa que l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse n'avait rien remarqué, se débattant avec son uniforme de sport qui s'était pris dans son balai et s'était enroulé autour du manche. Harry saisit alors sa chance et fonça sur le vif.

Le jeune Gryffondor jeta alors un bref coup d'œil à son mari vers qui il se dirigeait à toute vitesse et sourit presque de soulagement en pensant que le match touchait à sa fin et que l'homme pourrait relâcher son souffle.

Arrivé près des gradins des vert et argent, il ne vit pas l'éclat étrange et triomphant dans les yeux d'un certain Serpentard, ni son sourire jubilant tandis qu'il attendait l'inévitable.

_« Adieu, Harry Potter !_ » pensa Kieran Rosier au moment où Harry attrapait le vif d'or dont il s'était lui-même occupé peu de temps auparavant.

Harry sentit la petite boule dorée se presser entre ses doigts et il regarda Severus d'un air victorieux avant que son sourire se fige en voyant le terrain de quidditch disparaître sous ses yeux tandis qu'une curieuse sensation s'emparait de lui.

Il savait ce que cette sensation signifiait pour l'avoir ressentie plusieurs fois au cours de sa vie dont une fois qui était l'un de ses plus terribles souvenirs. Il sentit une brusque panique l'envahir tandis qu'il apparaissait soudainement dans un autre lieu.

Une grotte.

Une grotte qu'il reconnut comme étant celle dans laquelle s'était caché Sirius au cours de sa quatrième année.

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion d'analyser davantage le lieu ou la situation comme il sentit quelque chose de froid venir frôler sa main mais il n'y accorda pas d'importance. Ses yeux affolés se tournèrent rapidement vers les voix qui hurlaient et il découvrit avec horreur les pointes de deux baguettes cracher leurs étincelles vers lui.

L'Elu sentit les ailes du vif d'or frétiller entre ses doigts avant que la petite balle brillante lui échappe des mains.

Un rire guttural et triomphant retentit dans la grotte en un écho sinistre.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'attraper sa baguette sous sa lourde tenue de quidditch.

Il n'eut pas le temps de sentir l'adrénaline distiller son poison dans ses veines.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des paupières.

_« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

Il n'eut le temps que de voir la lumière verte se diriger droit sur lui.

**OOOoooOOO**

Dans les gradins, affreusement stressé, Severus fut le spectateur de la victoire des Gryffondor sur les Poufsouffle mais surtout, assista à la disparition brutale de son conjoint dès que celui-ci attrapa le vif d'or.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un souffle déchiré par l'horreur et l'effroi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des paupières tandis que retentissait à ses seules oreilles l'abominable alarme du sort qu'il avait lancé à Harry au début de l'hiver et qui lui signalait en cet instant qu'une menace se trouvait à proximité de son mari.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA****2** **:** Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : Voilà le retour de la sadique avec ses fins qui appellent la suite et la frustration. Je sais bien que je suis sadique pour ce coup-ci.

Si tout se passe bien, je vous posterais le chapitre 16 le week end prochain. Lui sera plus sombre mais non moins intéressant et s'intitule : _Sommeil éternel_. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi au titre que je pouvais choisir et qui correspondait le mieux à ce qui allait se passer. Ce titre contient de multiples significations possibles et résume bien les événements que vous pourrez lire la semaine prochaine.

Passez une bonne semaine (et ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la fin du chapitre. Souvenez-vous que j'arrive à tenir le rythme d'une update par semaine donc je ne suis pas trop sadique non plus…).


	16. Sommeil éternel Partie 1

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **: **Les lieux, personnages, ainsi que l'histoire de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi et je ne fais pas de profits en publiant cette histoire.

**Warning** **:** Slash de rating M pour le couple Severus Snape – Harry Potter. Langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

CHAPITRE PLUS SOMBRE. CERTAINS PASSAGES PEUT-ETRE DIFFICILES A LIRE POUR LES AMES SENSIBLES.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les événements produits dans le tome 6 (et donc 7) comme son écriture avait été commencée avant la sortie de ce tome.**

* * *

**Traduction** **:** **Wormtail** **:** Queudver

**Prongs :** Cornedrue

**Moony :** Lunard

**Neville Longbottom :** Neville Londubat

**Rappel** **:** Ronald Weasley est né le 1er mars.

* * *

**NdA** **: **Coucou à tous. Vous voyez, le chapitre n'a pas été si long à attendre. La raison : j'ai terminé d'écrire le chapitre hier soir mais il est long. J'ai donc décidé de le couper en 2 pour vous offrir la première moitié en avance et l'autre moitié samedi. Comme ça, vous avez moins long à attendre (bon, une semaine, ce n'est pas long non plus). Et puis, vous pourrez savoir tout ce qui s'est passé lors de l'attaque de Harry après la fin sadique que je vous avais laissée.

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, je fais mention du patronus de Severus à un moment. Je sais bien que c'est une biche dans les livres de JKR mais comme je ne tiens pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 (à part certaines informations que j'ai utilisées), pour moi ici, c'est une chauve souris. Je pense d'ailleurs que son patronus aurait bien été une chauve-souris s'il n'avait pas rencontré Lily.

Un grand merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. J'ai une pensée particulière à vous qui n'avez pas de compte sur ou qui laissez une review non signée comme je ne peux pas vous répondre directement étant donné vos statuts d'anonyme. Sachez que j'apprécie autant vos avis et que j'en tiens compte. Je réponds en message privé aux questions et commentaires laissés dans les reviews signées mais n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions aussi, si votre statut est en anonyme car j'y répondrais au prochain post.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bisous.

* * *

**Petit rappel du précédent chapitre, juste pour Harry :**

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion d'analyser davantage le lieu ou la situation comme il sentit quelque chose de froid venir frôler sa main mais il n'y accorda pas d'importance. Ses yeux affolés se tournèrent rapidement vers les voix qui hurlaient et il découvrit avec horreur les pointes de deux baguettes cracher leurs étincelles vers lui.

L'Elu sentit les ailes du vif d'or frétiller entre ses doigts avant que la petite balle brillante lui échappe des mains.

Un rire guttural et triomphant retentit dans la grotte en un écho sinistre.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'attraper sa baguette sous sa lourde tenue de quidditch.

Il n'eut pas le temps de sentir l'adrénaline distiller son poison dans ses veines.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des paupières.

_« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

Il n'eut le temps que de voir la lumière verte se diriger droit sur lui.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 16 : Sommeil éternel – Partie 1**

Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, Harry fixait intensément cette lumière verte qui arrivait sur lui lorsqu'il la vit percuter un cognard qui avait dû le suivre lors de son transfert. Le Gryffondor se rappela rapidement la sensation froide qui lui avait effleuré les doigts un instant plus tôt. Il ne savait pas quel batteur le lui avait envoyé pour l'empêcher d'attraper le vif à la dernière minute mais il devait la vie à ce Poufsouffle.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde supplémentaire devant la pointe de ces baguettes et, après avoir tenté un transplanage qui ne se réalisa pas, il poussa à fond la vitesse de son balai pour sortir de la grotte mais une barrière magique l'en empêcha. Il comprit alors que pour sortir au plus vite de cette situation, il devait absolument retrouver le vif d'or.

Un hurlement de rage se répercuta contre les parois de la grotte et Harry vit une flamme violette passer à côté de son bras.

Une sueur froide couvrit son front tandis qu'il essayait de sortir sa baguette de sous sa tenue de quidditch. Ce n'était pas aisé pour le sorcier de repousser ses nombreuses couches de vêtements avec ses mains gantées tout en évitant les multiples sorts qui fusaient et le cognard qui poursuivait infailliblement sa course tandis qu'il frappait sans cesse les parois rocheuses de la grotte. De plus, il devait prendre en considération la taille de celle-ci lorsqu'il maniait son balai ainsi que les pointes effilées qui recouvraient de-ci de-là les murs et le plafond.

Tout en bougeant perpétuellement, Harry réussit enfin à agripper sa baguette et la sortit rapidement pour lancer un puissant _Protego_ sur lequel s'écrasa une lumière bleue électrique. Harry lança un sort de désarmement qui fut contré et il avisa pour la première fois les visages de ses ravisseurs.

Sans surprise, il découvrit Wormtail qui tenta de le frapper d'un maléfice qu'il esquiva grâce à sa dextérité sur son éclair de feu. Il évita également une autre flamme pourpre envoyée par le mangemort aux cheveux sombres qu'il avait déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises et qui n'était autre qu'Antonin Dolohov.

L'expression du visage blafard de celui-ci était cruelle et déterminée à le tuer.

Virevoltant, Harry leur lança un _Petrificus_ _totalus_ qui n'aboutit pas. Puis un _Confundo_ suivi du maléfice provoquant une grave conjonctivite s'écrasèrent sur les boucliers ennemis. Esquivant deux _Doloris_ et un autre _Avada_ _Kedavra_, il enchaîna avec un _Sectumsempra_ dirigé sur Dolohov que le mangemort évita de justesse ce qui ne lui donna pas le temps de s'écarter de nouveau lorsque le cognard arriva sur lui et frappa son bras qui tenait sa baguette, brisant l'os.

Avec un cri de douleur, celui qui souhaitait incarner le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcha son arme et Harry en profita pour lancer « Accio baguette ! ». Bientôt, il attrapa celle-ci qu'il brisa nette – tandis que Peter Pettigrew tentait d'immobiliser sans succès le cognard - avant de la renvoyer à son possesseur qui se tenait toujours le bras, fulminant et hurlant sa rage et sa douleur.

« Finit-le Wormtail ! »

Faisant un écart pour éviter un _Avada_ _Kedavra_ de la part de Wormtail, Harry vit un éclat doré du coin de l'œil et se précipita dessus.

Il attrapa le vif d'or en même temps que le dernier maléfice jeté par le mangemort animagus atteignait sa cheville droite. Il hurla en disparaissant.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Un même cri d'horreur se répercuta parmi la foule d'étudiants et de professeurs qui se tenaient dans les gradins et sur le terrain de quidditch. Les mines à présent blafardes des uns et des autres reflétaient l'effroi et l'ébahissement. Pendant les premières secondes, chaque personne fut figée dans un état de stupeur extrême et d'incompréhension. Puis, brusquement, le silence fit place un chaos paradoxal. Un bourdonnement de voix affolées s'éleva, les membres de chaque être humain s'agitant comme si ce fait allait pouvoir expliquer la disparition brutale d'un de leurs camarades ou élève. Les joueurs sur le terrain, quant à eux, s'approchèrent vivement du point où s'était envolé leur coéquipier ou adversaire comme si l'espace vide allait leur révéler où Harry s'était envolé.

Dumbledore s'était levé de son siège et se précipitait vers Severus mais celui-ci ne se concentrait plus sur le point de disparition de son mari ou les alentours. Rapidement, il vérifiait mentalement les informations que lui donnait sa magie, renvoyant les renseignements provenant de celle de Harry.

Dumbledore arriva bientôt en face de Severus et lui demanda avec brusquerie, « Où est-il ? »

« Encore une petite seconde Albus, » répondit Snape d'une voix rendue rude par l'anxiété, le visage crispé par l'impatience et la peur. « Ca y est, je l'ai : il est dans une grotte non loin d'ici ! » l'informa-t-il précipitamment en n'attendant pas le directeur tandis qu'il se dirigeait hâtivement vers la sortie des gradins puis dans l'escalier menant sur et hors du terrain.

Severus avait l'impression de mettre des heures pour descendre ces maudites marches et son cœur s'affolait à chaque enjambée supplémentaire.

Grâce à l'un des sorts qu'il avait jeté sur Harry lorsque celui-ci avait été endormi, il savait que son mari était toujours en vie mais il se demandait pour combien de temps. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les pas tout aussi hâtifs de Dumbledore qui descendait les marches avec une agilité surprenante pour un homme de son âge. Le maître des potions était conscient du fait qu'il pourrait compter sur l'aide du directeur du collège et pour l'instant, ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils devaient faire. A savoir, sortir au plus vite du domaine de Poudlard afin que Severus puisse les faire transplaner dans le lieu que lui indiquait la magie de Harry, celle-ci lui envoyant toujours des signaux grâce au sort de localisation.

Les mains du professeur de potions tremblaient furieusement tandis qu'il arrivait au bas des escaliers puis sur la pelouse. Extrêmement anxieux, il se mit à courir sans regarder derrière lui, sachant que son employeur était à ses côtés.

'_Je le savais !'_ se dit l'enseignant avec amertume, son cœur se serrant avec une telle intensité qu'il aurait pu imploser dans sa poitrine sous la douleur. '_Je l'avais prévenu ! Il aurait dû m'écouter ! Harry, tu as intérêt à te sortir vivant de là sinon je ne te le pardonnerais pas !'_

L'esprit affreusement tourmenté et pensant au pire, les deux sorciers étaient en train de contourner le terrain pour se diriger vers la grille de l'école lorsqu'un autre hurlement de foule retentit. Les deux hommes se figèrent alors.

D'un geste vif, Dumbledore pointa sa baguette vers le terrain, rendant transparents les tours et gradins et tous deux aperçurent le corps de Harry dont les membres s'agitaient violemment sur l'herbe sèche.

Au même moment, la voix amplifiée et profondément troublée de Minerva McGonagall résonna dans l'air, « Albus, Severus, revenez sur le terrain ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant d'ajouter inutilement sans le savoir « Potter est revenu ! »

Severus gémit de souffrance devant cette brève vision et, avec le directeur, il se remit à courir vers son époux, sentant un violent sentiment de peur mais aussi de possessivité l'envahir.

Dumbledore, sa baguette toujours pointée vers le terrain, lança un autre sortilège informulé qui leur permit de pénétrer sur le stade sans être gêné par les obstacles.

A présent, Severus pouvait voir Harry se débattre à terre contre un ennemi invisible. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il fut assez près pour distinguer que son conjoint était inconscient.

« Poussez-vous ! » s'écria-t-il, fébrile, aux joueurs de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor qui l'entouraient, ne sachant vraisemblablement pas quoi faire.

« Harry, tu m'entends ? » gémit Severus en se laissant tomber à genoux en trombe à côté de lui et en prenant aussitôt dans ses bras son corps agité mais à l'esprit inanimé.

Dumbledore s'agenouilla à ses côtés et détailla l'Elu en plaçant sa baguette au-dessus de lui pour scanner son corps.

« Severus, » fit-il en voyant son employé vivement déchirer la jambe droite du pantalon de son mari, écartant le tissu arraché et noirci à l'endroit où il avait reçu le maléfice. « Est-ce que vous savez ce qui l'a frappé ? Je peux bien voir que c'est de la magie noire mais je ne suis pas aussi calé que vous en la matière. »

« Oui, je sais ce que c'est, » souffla le maître des potions en regardant le réseau de veines noires qui commençait à s'étaler sous la peau blanche de la cheville du Gryffondor et qui partait du sombre point d'impact. « C'est un puissant maléfice qu'il faut arrêter au plus vite sinon Harry va mourir. »

Malgré lui, sa voix s'était brisée en finissant sa phrase mais il repoussa cette pensée qui habituellement l'aurait gêné et irrité. Sa concentration était maintenant uniquement dirigée sur son mari et non plus sa parfaite maîtrise de lui-même en toutes circonstances.

« Il faut le transporter à l'infirmerie tout de suite, Albus. J'ai besoin de l'aide des médicomages, je n'y arriverais pas tout seul. Il faut absolument arrêter la propagation de ce maléfice car s'il atteint le genou de Harry, il va interagir avec la membrane qui entoure sa rotule et les deux magies noires ensembles vont se répandre très rapidement dans son corps provoquant assurément une crise cardiaque. Je peux déjà voir que la membrane a réagi. Il faut faire vite ! »

L'analyse de Severus était sérieusement et implacablement menée mais la voix qui l'émettait était tremblotante et étouffée.

Dumbledore ramassa un caillou qui se trouvait près de lui et qui était de la taille du vif d'or qui leur avait causé bien des soucis et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

« Portus ! » murmura-t-il avant de regarder son employé d'un air entendu. « Ca ira plus vite. »

Severus acquiesça avant de caler plus fermement Harry contre sa poitrine en tendant une main sur laquelle le directeur de Poudlard laissa gentiment tomber le caillou qui les fit disparaître du terrain pour les faire réapparaitre dans l'infirmerie.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry avait mal.

Très mal.

Sa cheville le faisait souffrir comme son genou avait pu le faire quelques semaines auparavant avant que Severus ne prenne en main son traitement. Il ressentait une profonde brûlure dans les veines de sa cheville et dans le bas de son mollet. La douleur était telle qu'il en aurait hurlé ou pleuré. Sauf que ses yeux restaient secs et sa bouche définitivement close.

Il savait qu'il était revenu au collège, savait qu'il se trouvait sur le terrain, entendant les voix de la foule, sentant l'herbe fraîche sur sa joue et l'odeur moite de la terre. Il savait qu'il n'était plus menacé par des baguettes ennemies mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux ni à faire cesser les violents tremblements qui agitaient son corps. C'était comme si ses neurotransmetteurs ne répondaient plus. Comme si sa volonté était paralysée.

Brusquement, il entendit une voix familière à quelques enjambées de lui et eut envie de l'appeler.

_« Poussez-vous ! »_

La voix de Severus était bouleversée et sèche. Il devait être furieux contre lui – Harry – parce qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté alors qu'il aurait dû.

« Pardonne-moi, Sev ! » s'écria-t-il silencieusement.

Harry entendit un bruit sourd qui lui fit penser à une sorte de chute à côté de lui, comme si quelqu'un s'était laissé tomber précipitamment près de son corps agité. Il se sentit soulevé par deux bras fermes et vifs qui le surélevèrent et le plaquèrent contre une poitrine chaude et des cuisses sveltes. Harry reconnut le délicieux parfum de cannelle et de forêt de son mari.

_« Harry, tu m'entends ? »_

« Oui ! » répondit-il sans que les mots ne franchissent sa bouche.

Un autre bruit de chute. Plus douce cette fois.

_« Severus… » _

Harry reconnut la voix de Dumbledore.

Son époux tirait sur sa jambe, arrachant le tissu de sa tenue de quidditch. Qu'est-ce que Wormtail avait bien pu lui envoyer ?

_« … Est-ce que vous savez ce qui l'a frappé ? Je peux bien voir que c'est de la magie noire mais je ne suis pas aussi calé que vous en la matière. »_

« Oui, moi aussi je me pose la question » dit Harry mentalement à son conjoint. « Quel est ce sort ? »

_« Oui, je sais ce que c'est… »_

« Ouf ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. »

_« … C'est un puissant maléfice qu'il faut arrêter au plus vite sinon Harry va mourir. »_

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement. La voix de Severus s'était brisée et Harry sentait sa gorge se serrer.

« Non pas maintenant ! » gémit-il intérieurement. « Pas maintenant que j'ai trouvé… »

_« … Je peux déjà voir que la membrane a réagi. Il faut faire vite ! » _

_« Portus ! Ca ira plus vite. »_

Harry se sentit être plus étroitement calé contre Severus avant qu'il éprouve, pour la deuxième fois de cette matinée, une désagréable sensation dans le nombril qui le laissa amer et nauséeux.

Lorsque la sensation passa, le Gryffondor au corps convulsant en silence se sentit flotter puis poser délicatement sur un lit, la main de Severus n'ayant pas quitté la sienne. En même temps, il entendait la voix affolée de Madame Pomfrey ainsi que des pas précipités se dirigeant vers lui.

« Oh Merlin ! C'est encore Harry ! Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? »

Le jeune homme entendit Severus expliquer intégralement la situation de manière précise et sans tergiverser, tout en sentant qu'on lui retirait sa tenue de quidditch, le laissant uniquement en boxer. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir froid comme une douce sensation de chaleur l'envahissait. Il comprit que quelqu'un venait de lui lancer le sort _bouillote_.

Une main tiède et masculine toucha sa cheville et Harry eut envie de hurler sous la douleur plus intense qu'il ressentait sous la pression, pourtant faible, de ces doigts.

« Je n'ai encore jamais vu cela ! » dit une voix près de lui à qui, Harry en était sûr, la main appartenait.

Harry reconnut le médicomage Irwin Cartwright. Le spécialiste en maladies et blessures causées par la magie noire. Et il décida que ce n'était pas bon signe si ce médecin-là n'avait encore jamais vu ce type de blessure.

« C'est un très puissant maléfice de gangrène » expliqua Severus en sortant sa baguette. « Il se propage vite et il va contaminer son système circulatoire à très grande vitesse dès qu'il aura atteint son genou étant donné que la rotule de Harry renferme déjà le maléfice de _Frangere_ _et rumpitur._ »

« Briser et éclater » traduisit machinalement le docteur Cartwright.

« Ca va faire éclater sa gangrène » s'alerta Emily Travis en faisant apparaître des tracés magiques qui suivaient son activité cérébrale, les battements de son cœur, sa tension artérielle et son rythme respiratoire.

« Et briser sa rotule qui va libérer sa membrane destructrice, portée par la suite dans son sang par le maléfice de gangrène jusqu'à atteindre le cœur provoquant une crise cardiaque ! » compléta Madame Pomfrey d'une voix affolée avant de se ressaisir aussitôt pour prendre les choses en main. « Severus, vous qui connaissez ces maléfices, dites-nous ce que nous pouvons faire ! »

Une minute plus tard, l'infirmière faisait boire à Harry deux potions : une qui protégerait ses tissus d'une nécrose, et une autre qui empêcherait son cerveau d'être endommagé en cas d'arrêt cardiaque ou par atteinte de la gangrène.

Severus avait indiqué aux deux médicomages l'incantation qu'ils étaient tous trois en train de murmurer sur le mollet de Harry pour que le mal arrête sa propagation et s'amenuise jusqu'à disparaître.

Le maître des potions fixait avec angoisse une veine en particulier. Elle était d'un noir d'encre et avait pratiquement atteint la rotule de Harry, le poison ne semblant pas vouloir se rétracter. La propagation était certes plus lente mais elle progressait tout de même. Toute la peau alentour était grise, claire ou foncée selon son emplacement plus ou moins proche d'une veine.

Dans le silence qui l'emprisonnait, Harry souffrait atrocement. Son pied, sa cheville, son mollet, tout était en feu.

Douleur incandescente.

Lente agonie.

Chair brûlant.

Consumation de son être, profonde et impitoyable.

L'Elu pensait être au comble de son supplice lorsqu'il sentit comme si un tisonnier s'était enfoncé sous sa peau, dans ses muscles et au cœur de son os, le brûlant au fer rouge.

Brusquement, son souffle était coupé. Souffrance indicible et impossible à partager comme il était sous l'interdiction de paroles.

Impossible de gémir. Impossible de pleurer. Bouche silencieuse. Yeux secs. Enfermé dans son propre corps. Corps dont les veines, veinules et artères étaient devenues noires sans qu'il le sache.

Il n'entendit pas le cri que poussa Severus quand sa rotule lâcha, quand la gangrène se répandit dans son sang aussi vite qu'un liquide dans un gobelet aspiré par une paille.

Il n'entendit pas le tracé magique indiquer par un signal sonore long et monotone que son cœur avait à son tour cesser de battre.

Il ne ressentit que l'intense douleur, la lave brûlant son corps jusqu'à son cœur qui se broya, s'enflamma dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus rien.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dans une brume laiteuse, Harry se redressa de la position allongée dans laquelle il se trouvait, contemplant le sol blanc qui lui était inconnu.

Il ne savait pas où il était, ni comment il était arrivé là, mais il se sentait paisible.

Personne ne venait troubler le silence dans cet environnement épuré et immobile.

Harry commença à marcher, pieds nus, dans cette brume qui commença à se modifier. Le décor se transforma peu à peu en une très grande salle, ouverte sur le monde par endroits, avec le plafond courbée et lumineux. Bientôt, tandis que le décor se formait avec plus de détails, Harry comprit qu'il était dans la gare de King's Cross, à Londres. Mais la gare ferroviaire était vide et silencieuse.

Perplexe, Harry fit un tour sur lui-même, regardant un peu partout… jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que la gare n'était pas si déserte qu'il l'avait initialement pensé.

En effet, une femme d'une petite vingtaine d'années, à la longue chevelure rousse et aux yeux verts semblables aux siens approchait de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était belle et Harry ne pouvait se détacher de son regard. Non sans ressentir une intense émotion, il le fit pourtant pour contempler l'homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux noisette qui l'accompagnait avec une joie incommensurable.

« Maman ! Papa ! » s'écria tout à coup le jeune homme en courant vers eux.

Il savait bien sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas les toucher comme ils étaient morts mais il avait une furieuse envie de les dévorer des yeux et de leur parler.

« Harry ! » souffla Lily Evans-Potter en ouvrant ses bras dans lesquels Harry se précipita sans réfléchir davantage.

Les bras de la jeune femme se refermèrent sur son fils, lui offrant le câlin qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé de se donner.

« Oh maman ! » gémit-il, les larmes roulant sur ses joues tandis qu'elle le berçait doucement comme elle avait pu le faire de si nombreuses fois quand il était petit.

James Potter se joint aux deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde et Harry ouvrit ses bras pour le serrer également contre lui.

« Papa ! »

Ils demeurèrent un long moment ainsi, silencieux, le cœur gonflé par l'amour.

« Et moi ? On peut me faire une petite place ? »

Le ton était joyeux et taquin et Harry le reconnut tout de suite.

« Sirius ! »

D'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, le serrant fermement contre lui.

« Sirius, je suis tellement désolé ! »

« Pourquoi ? » répliqua-t-il tout en le forçant à lever la tête vers lui pour le fixer dans les yeux. « Tu n'es pour rien dans ma mort ! Si j'avais quelqu'un à blâmer – ce qui n'est pas le cas -, ça serait déjà moi et mon impétuosité, ensuite Bellatrix et enfin Voldemort mais je ne leur en veux pas non plus… J'ai passé très peu de temps avec toi, Harry, et j'aurais très certainement voulu en passer davantage mais je ne suis pas malheureux ici. Il n'y a plus de guerre, plus de tensions, plus d'inquiétudes, plus de chagrin. Il n'y a qu'amour… et taquinerie. » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard gentiment moqueur à son ami de toujours. « Maintenant, j'ai retrouvé James et je peux de nouveau l'embêter comme je le faisais au bon vieux temps. Non, Harry, je ne regrette rien et je sais qu'un jour, je te reverrais et que nous pourrons véritablement apprendre à nous connaitre. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu _qu'un jour_, tu me reverras ? Je peux vous toucher donc je suis mort, non ? »

« Pas tout à fait ! » répondit Lily en lui tendant à nouveau les bras dans lesquels il se précipita.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda son fils en contemplant la belle jeune femme avec adoration.

« Que ton corps est effectivement mort ce qui est la raison pour laquelle tu peux incontestablement nous toucher, mais que ton cerveau est entre la vie et la mort. Tu peux nous voir et nous entendre mais si tu tends bien l'oreille, tu pourras les entendre eux aussi. »

« Eux aussi ? » répéta Harry qui ne comprit pas sur le coup.

« Tourne-toi et regarde ! » lui dit-elle en l'obligeant doucement à se retourner dans ses bras et en lui montrant la scène qui se révélait à présent devant eux. « Il y a quelqu'un qui s'acharne et ne veut pas te laisser partir » souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Avec stupéfaction, Harry se découvrit alors sur un lit de l'infirmerie du collège où il avait oublié qu'il avait été allongé avant de venir ici. Son corps était d'une couleur surnaturelle, grisâtre. Ses veines étaient visibles et noires sous sa peau et avaient pris possession de son corps, s'étendant jusqu'à son cou. Seule sa tête était épargnée. Ses paupières et ses lèvres étaient obstinément closes. On aurait dit qu'il reposait dans un sommeil éternel.

Le jeune homme remarqua Madame Pomfrey, l'air triste et grave, la baguette tendue vers son torse qu'elle obligeait à se soulever au rythme d'une respiration artificielle. Elle forçait également son cœur à battre dans sa poitrine grâce à la magie mais la gangrène avait pris possession de lui et l'avait emporté dans son tombeau.

De l'autre côté de l'infirmière se trouvait un homme.

Son esprit embrumé par sa demi-mort s'éclaircit brusquement et les souvenirs frappèrent Harry de plein fouet. Il gémit, « Severus ! »

Avec l'aide des deux médicomages, son mari formulait encore sans relâche les incantations nécessaires à la rétractation de la magie noire qui tuait peu à peu son être.

« Les deux médecins que tu vois là, Harry, et qui viennent de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, avaient décidé d'arrêter d'essayer de te sauver. Ils pensent que tu les as d'ores et déjà quitté et que c'est un acharnement inutile » l'informa Lily avec tendresse en lui caressant les cheveux. « Cela fait une heure déjà que ton corps est mort et il n'y a aucune amélioration. Ton tracé cérébral est quasiment plat ce qui leur donne une bonne raison de penser que tu n'es plus. Mais Severus n'a rien voulu savoir. Il les a… _houspillé_ et a continué. Ils ont donc repris le travail mais ne croient pas beaucoup que tu vas revenir. »

« Pourquoi mon tracé cérébral est pratiquement plat alors que tu m'as dit que mon cerveau n'était pas totalement mort ? »

« C'est parce que la moitié de ton esprit ne fonctionne plus et que l'autre moitié est recouverte par la membrane qui attaquait ton genou ce qui étouffe les signaux de son activité. La magie noire qui est sur toi est très puissante et essaie de te tuer mais les incantations qu'ils murmurent, les potions que t'a fait boire Madame Pomfrey tout à l'heure et le traitement qu'avait débuté Severus avec toi te gardent toujours en vie et empêche la dégradation post-mortem de ton corps et de ton cerveau. »

« Alors les recherches de Severus avaient porté leurs fruits ? » s'exclama Harry, un heureux sourire aux lèvres, fier de son mari.

« Dans un certain sens, oui » lui répondit James, en regardant son fils avec une même fierté.

« Et vous ? Vous pensez qu'ils s'acharnent pour rien ? » demanda le jeune homme aux trois personnes qui étaient présentes et en se retournant dans les bras de sa mère, ne souhaitant plus se voir mort sur le matelas de l'infirmerie.

« Je pense qu'il faut encore attendre » répondit Lily calmement. « Severus a beaucoup de ressources et il sait ce qu'il fait. Il est aussi très motivé… »

Harry vit avec stupéfaction son père et son parrain acquiescer de la tête et demanda, « Que pensez-vous de lui ? Est-ce que vos impressions ont changé depuis que vous êtes là ? »

« A toi l'honneur, Prongs ! » proposa Sirius en souriant d'un air taquin.

L'interpelé répondit à son ami avec un sourire gentiment espiègle avant de reporter son attention sur son fils puis commença.

« Après ma mort, j'ai pu voir que je m'étais trompé sur lui » expliqua James d'une voix teintée de regrets. « Il a beaucoup souffert à cause de nous, même s'il nous rendait bien nos coups. J'ai pu découvrir quelle avait été sa vie, les raisons de ses choix, sa solitude et sa tristesse. Je le pensais intégralement mauvais et perdu dans sa noirceur mais, même s'il a fait beaucoup de mauvais choix, au fond, c'est un homme loyal et courageux, sur lequel on peut compter et qui ne blesse que pour se protéger. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire, « Je pense pareil à présent. Je n'aurais jamais pu dire ça quand j'étais encore vivant mais ma vision des choses a changé sur beaucoup de points depuis. »

Agréablement surpris, Harry posa avec hésitation la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, « Et vous… vous n'avez pas été… choqués… par notre relation ? »

Les deux hommes et la femme prononcèrent le « Non ! » en même temps.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'étais contre votre union » reprit son père en le regardant dans les yeux avec amour. « Mais je suis maintenant heureux que Lily et Sirius t'ait uni à lui. Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons véritablement voir qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix pour lui et toi… Et ceci dans tous les sens du terme… » ajouta-t-il de manière énigmatique.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de le questionner davantage sur le sens de sa réflexion comme Lily poursuivait.

« J'ai eu des doutes moi aussi et j'ai regretté cette union. Pour vous deux. Pour l'obligation que nous exercions sur vous. Mais nous souhaitions te regarder en vie et à présent, je suis heureuse de voir que je ne m'étais pas trompée et que nous avons bien fait. »

« Mais si je meurs ? »

« Si tu meurs, nous t'accueillerons avec un immense bonheur mais si tu repars dans le monde des vivants, nous serons encore plus heureux » lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

« Harry, » reprit James en le serrant encore une fois dans ses bras. « Nous sommes réellement très fiers de toi. Nous l'avons toujours été. Nous sommes fiers de ce que tu as accompli, fiers du choix des amis que tu as fait et des décisions que tu prends et qui te font avancer dans la vie. »

Le jeune homme sourit et se mit à se gratter le cou comme il commençait à le picoter.

A ce geste, les visages des trois personnes qui lui faisaient face s'éclairèrent sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Nous t'aimons extrêmement fort » compléta Lily qui l'obligea gentiment à se pencher vers elle pour lui embrasser le visage.

La démangeaison descendait vers son torse et devenait un peu plus forte.

« Moi aussi je vous aime » fit-il en se grattant le ventre.

Tout à coup, il perçut un murmure qui ressembla tout d'abord à un bourdonnement.

Sirius prit la parole, « Nous tenons à te dire que tous les choix – et je dis bien _tous_ les choix – que tu as faits jusqu'à présent nous ont rendu fiers, comme te l'a dit Prongs, mais aussi que nous te faisons et te ferons toujours confiance parce que nous savons que tu es juste et honnête. »

Harry sourit avec bonheur et tristesse mêlés et c'est d'une voix cassée qu'il leur avoua, « Vous me manquez tellement ! »

Lily resserra son étreinte sur son fils, rapidement imitée par son mari et Sirius.

« Tu nous manques aussi » déclara doucement Lily. « Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes toujours à tes côtés, même si tu ne nous vois pas. »

Harry sentait à présent des fourmis dans ses hanches et ses jambes, sensations descendant toujours progressivement.

Les délicats murmures qu'il entendait toujours devenaient plus proches, plus audibles.

« Oui, nous sommes toujours là. » confirma James tandis que Sirius ajoutait, « Et nous te soutenons à chaque instant. »

« La gangrène s'amenuise » fit une voix qui n'appartenait pas aux quatre personnes présentes dans la gare de King's Cross. Harry fronça les sourcils mais vit Lily sourire.

« Regarde-toi ! » l'incita-t-elle.

Son fils s'exécuta alors et se vit sur le matelas de l'infirmerie.

Il n'était plus aussi gris anthracite que tout à l'heure. Les veines noires n'apparaissaient plus que sur sa jambe droite et les maléfices continuaient de descendre le long de sa cuisse – là où il ressentait les démangeaisons. Madame Pomfrey continuait à lui faire battre le cœur et à le faire respirer mais il entendait plus distinctement à présent les bruits qui se trouvaient dans la salle du château de Poudlard.

« Tu vas devoir nous quitter Harry ! » dit son père avec un grand sourire satisfait. « Mais n'aie pas trop hâte de nous rejoindre. Profite de la vie. Profite de tout l'amour que tu peux obtenir et rend-le au centuple. Garde tes joies et oublie tes peines. Et n'oublie jamais que nous t'aimons et qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. »

Harry sentit ses yeux le picoter de manière familière tandis qu'il dévorait du regard ces trois personnes qu'il aimait.

« Oh oui nous t'aimons, Harry ! » affirma sa mère en caressant sa joue. « Et nous serons là pour t'accueillir le moment venu mais ce n'est pas maintenant, heureusement. Comme a pu le dire James, profite de tout et de ton bonheur. Et fais confiance à ton cœur et à ses choix. »

Sa cuisse ne le démangeait plus à présent, contrairement à son genou mais il ressentit un choc électrique au niveau du cœur et, un court instant, il se sentit comme arraché à la gare et aux bras de sa famille. Il revint néanmoins aussitôt.

« Harry, » l'appela Sirius. « Félicite Moony et sa femme de notre part pour leur futur bébé. Et garde en mémoire que nous t'aimons ! »

« Je vous aime aussi. Tellement. »

Ses parents l'embrassèrent, ainsi que son parrain.

Harry ressentit un nouveau choc électrique dans son cœur, plus puissant cette fois-ci, et il étouffa un gémissement comme il était impitoyablement arraché à ces étreintes aimantes, arraché à cette gare tandis que résonnaient toujours dans sa tête les mots dernièrement prononcés : « Nous t'aimons Harry ! »

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Harry sentit la chaleur du matelas sous son dos mais aussi la douleur dans le bas de sa jambe droite mais ne put grimacer. Il entendit également la voix de Madame Pomfrey énoncer en un soupir de soulagement, « Son cœur est reparti et il respire de lui-même ! »

Harry, cependant, n'entendit rien de plus. Les voix se mélangèrent dans sa tête et il se laissa aspirer par l'obscurité bienfaisante qui appelait son corps et son esprit éreintés.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dans la salle des professeurs, Minerva McGonagall regardait le directeur qui faisait une pause dans son explication.

Ses traits étaient tirés par l'inquiétude dans son visage usé par le temps et les expériences de la vie.

« Severus et moi avions toujours pensé que la prophétie indiquait que Severus devrait sauver Harry en le protégeant comme un garde du corps. Il ne pensait pas que le caractère du sauvetage se ferait après la bataille et non pendant. Il a tout fait pour garder Harry en vie après qu'il soit réapparu sur le terrain de quidditch. Lui seul connaissait suffisamment la magie noire et les traitements qu'il avait prodigué à Harry pour pouvoir le sauver. Néanmoins, tout de suite après avoir été réanimé, Harry a sombré dans le coma. Et pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas s'il va se réveiller bientôt ou non, ou si son cœur ne va pas lâcher de nouveau. »

« Mais pourtant, » intervint la professeure de métamorphose. « Le Docteur Travis a bien fait en sorte d'éliminer définitivement les maléfices, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Effectivement, Minerva. D'une manière un peu drastique mais nécessaire. Ca n'aurait sûrement pas été du goût de Harry mais nous y avons été obligés. S'il se réveille bientôt – ce que j'espère -, il faudra gérer et modérer sa réaction. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit seul au moment de son réveil sinon, il paniquera certainement en voyant l'état actuel de son corps. »

La directrice de Gryffondor acquiesça de la tête, son regard rempli de tristesse perdu au loin.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dans la chambre obscure, un homme à la robe sombre était assis à côté d'un autre être immobile, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital.

Cet homme avait agrippé la main grisâtre et inerte dans la sienne et il lui parlait d'une voix douce, comme il avait commencé à le faire depuis cinq soirs déjà.

« Aujourd'hui s'est tenu le procès de Kieran Rosier. Il a tout avoué et sera envoyé dans le centre de redressement pour mineurs d'Azkaban. Là-bas, il sera suivi. Nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé Wormtail ni Dolohov mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour les aurors. Shacklebolt a une piste grâce à Lucius Malfoy qui avait été contacté par Dolohov il y a quelques mois. Ils s'étaient querellés parce que Dolohov lui avait dit vouloir reprendre les rennes à la suite de Voldemort mais Lucius lui avait ri au nez. Ca n'a pas plu à Dolohov bien entendu mais Lucius ne pensait pas que son ambition démesurée pourrait le porter aussi loin dans son projet. »

Les doigts blafards, teintés par endroit par les ingrédients des potions caressaient inlassablement la main cendrée et froide.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que Draco était venu te voir ? Tu l'as peut-être remarqué et entendu aussi ! J'étais le premier surpris quand il est venu me dire qu'il souhaitait te rendre visite. Rassure-toi, ce n'était pas pour avoir matière à se moquer. Je pense qu'à sa manière, il tient à te voir en vie. Qui d'autre tiendrait la place de son plus grand rival si ce n'est pas toi ? Bien sûr, il n'aime pas le dernier des fils Weasley mais ce n'est pas pareil avec toi… Et puis, tu lui as sauvé la vie, je pense que ça y fait… Tes amis Ron et Hermione sont venus aussi. Mais tu le sais probablement autant que moi. T'ont-ils rassuré pour tes cours ? Ils m'ont dit qu'ils les prenaient pour toi. Tu pourras facilement rattraper ce que tu as manqué. Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis, tu ne resteras pas longtemps endormi. »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui se trouvait dans ses quartiers, Severus relut la lettre que Kingsley Shacklebolt lui avait envoyée et comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé, le maître des potions sortit sa baguette en vue de communiquer avec lui par patronus sur l'avancée des recherches.

Repoussant sa mélancolie, il pensa fortement à Harry, éclatant de vie, dans ses bras et au bord de l'extase et conjura son patronus, _« Expecto patronum ! »_

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en une expression de stupeur lorsqu'il avisa que sa chauve-souris argentée habituelle s'était transformée en un beau faucon brillant.

Ses réflexions et souvenirs le ramenèrent vivement à une conversation qu'il avait surpris près de deux mois auparavant dans la salle des professeurs entre Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall.

_« Si Harry devient vraiment Auror, le ministère gagnera un employé talentueux ! Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, il se pourrait qu'il réussisse d'ici quelques années à devenir un véritable animagus._

_« Je me demande sous quel animal il… »_

_« Un faucon ! »_

Severus se souvenait d'avoir alors ressenti sa magie le picoter à l'énoncé de l'animal. Mais maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi.

La révélation de ce que cette modification impliquait ne le surprit pas vraiment en soi car cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il avait arrêté de se mentir sur ses sentiments pour Harry. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus était le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué ni compris plus tôt – sa magie l'ayant assimilé bien avant lui.

Le cœur serré, il envoya son faucon voler jusqu'à Shacklebolt.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Toujours rien du côté de Dolohov, Harry, mais Wormtail a été arrêté ce matin et il pourra apporter plus d'informations. Son jugement se tiendra dans une semaine donc le 23 février. Hermione et Ron sont passés te voir, comme pratiquement tous les jours. Et ils sont aussi passés me voir. J'ai été surpris. Ils voulaient savoir comment j'allais. C'était la première fois qu'ils me posaient la question… Tous les trois, nous avons eu une conversation intéressante. Nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses, y compris de toi. »

Les lèvres fines et légèrement tremblantes embrassèrent la main grise et inanimée que tenait la sienne.

« Madame Pomfrey t'a coupé les ongles. Ils sont mieux comme ça. Les ongles courts sont plus pratiques pour préparer les potions et ça te sera profitable lorsque tu devras bientôt rattraper les leçons que tu as en retard. Je te rassure, tu n'as que quatre potions à rattraper et je pourrais te donner des leçons particulières. J'ai parlé avec les autres professeurs et ils sont prêts à faire de même. Et comme tu as un bon niveau et que tes progrès avaient été notés par tous, y compris en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où tu es encore en avance, tu n'auras pas de mal à ré-atteindre le niveau. Ca sera rapide et tout ira bien... Tout ira bien. »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Le jugement de Wormtail s'est tenu aujourd'hui, Harry. Il a écopé de la prison à vie pour avoir servi Voldemort puis Dolohov. Il sera transféré à la prison d'Azkaban demain. Le ministère a fait fabriquer des cellules spéciales pour les animagus de petites tailles. Comme ça, il ne pourra jamais s'enfuir. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Ni à personne d'autre. »

Les doigts blancs s'entremêlèrent aux doigts cendrés et sans vie, les faisant bouger comme si… comme si…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Hé Harry ! » l'appela Ron d'une voix feignant l'enthousiasme. « C'est mon anniversaire ! J'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui ! On a apporté du gâteau. Hermione est là et le professeur Snape aussi. Nous sommes venus pour te faire profiter de la fête… »

Sa voix mourut, étranglée dans sa gorge à ce mot, et Hermione lui plaça une main sur le bras.

Ron se dégagea rapidement et se précipita vers la porte de l'infirmerie. « Je suis désolé Harry, » fit-il d'une voix toujours aussi étranglée et tremblante. « J'peux pas ! J'peux pas ! »

Ron passa les portes d'un mouvement brusque et Hermione hésita, regardant tour à tour Harry, son professeur et les portes.

« Je suis désolée, professeur » dit-elle, le cœur douloureux. « Je suis désolée, Harry. Je vais retourner voir Ron. Nous reviendrons un peu plus tard. Aujourd'hui, pour lui… et pour moi, c'est un peu trop dur. »

Le maître des potions acquiesça, compréhensif et regarda la jeune femme partir.

Il avança alors vers le lit où se trouvait son mari inconscient. Il lui prit la main, comme il le faisait tous les jours et embrassa lentement chaque parcelle de peau.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Il est seulement bouleversé mais il reviendra te voir. Il est ton ami. »

Severus posa son front sur cette main inerte et glacée et la mania tendrement afin qu'elle lui caresse la joue.

Il murmura enfin, « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas être seul… Je vais rester avec toi. »

_A suivre…_


	17. Sommeil éternel Partie 2

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **: **Les lieux, personnages, ainsi que l'histoire de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi et je ne fais pas de profits en publiant cette histoire.

**Warning** **:** Slash de rating M entre Harry Potter et Severus Snape. Langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

CHAPITRE PLUS SOMBRE.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les événements produits dans le tome 6 (et donc 7) comme son écriture avait été commencée avant la sortie de ce tome.**

* * *

**Traduction** **: Wormtail** **:** Queudver

**Neville Longbottom :** Neville Londubat

* * *

**NdA** **: **Coucou à toutes et tous ! Vous avez été nombreux à vous demander si je n'avais pas fait perdre sa jambe à Harry. Vous allez pouvoir le savoir dans ce chapitre. Mais au vu de certaines réactions appréhensives, je vous conseillerais de lire le chapitre jusqu'au bout pour savoir ce qu'il en est dans son intégralité. En tout cas, je vous dis un grand merci parce que vous avez été nombreux à me donner votre avis et à l'expliciter. Ca m'a fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que vous aimiez ma fic et que vous attendez toujours la suite avec impatience (et sachez que je suis aussi toujours impatiente de vous la poster). J'espère qu'elle comblera vos attentes.

Sachez aussi que, bien que vous ayez pas mal de réponses à vos questions, je n'ai pas pu tout écrire ici et qu'il y aura d'autres choses pour vous à apprendre dans le prochain chapitre notamment. Je n'oublie rien et je garde la personnalité de mes personnages comme ils doivent être : Harry reste Harry et Severus reste Severus.

En lisant la fin de ce chapitre, vous allez certainement grogner d'impatience pour connaître la suite. Je vous rassure : ce n'est pas une fin sadique mais je suis bien obligée de couper quelque part sinon autant publier l'histoire d'un coup mais l'attente serait plus longue pour vous comme pour moi.

Aussi, j'ai fait une grande référence à l'un de mes one-shot, à savoir « Maudite Gourmandise » (encore cette histoire, oui) que vous verrez dans un passage et qui allège peut-être un peu l'aspect sombre de cette partie de l'histoire… et j'ai aussi eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire de nouveau sur ce sujet.

En ce qui concerne le contrat de mariage de Harry et Severus, il n'est pas fini contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser. Normalement, il doit durer au minimum un an effectif. Mais j'en parlerai dans le chapitre 18.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 17 : Sommeil éternel – Partie 2**

Severus entra dans l'infirmerie et vit que Madame Pomfrey vérifiait une dernière fois les membres figés de Harry avant de partir – départ marquant la fin de son service du jour.

De sa baguette, la femme aux gestes fermes et précis avait fait léviter le corps statufié du jeune homme, le tournant dans les airs pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas d'escarres ou d'autres problèmes spécifiques à son état, tout en prenant garde de ne pas arracher ses perfusions en le bougeant. Mais comme tous les jours, elle ne nota rien de particulier.

Son coma, bien que provoqué par la magie, n'était pas commun même dans leur monde et personne ne savait dire si Harry se réveillerait un jour. Tout ce que les spécialistes pouvaient affirmer était que son pronostic vital n'était plus engagé. Ils savaient aussi que si Harry sortait de son profond sommeil, ses capacités intellectuelles n'auraient pas pâti de la mort partielle de son cerveau ni de son coma. Fort heureusement, ils avaient prévenu ce risque en lui faisant absorber des potions, avant son décès, qui le protégeaient toujours.

A présent, Madame Pomfrey continuait de lui fournir des préparations qui aidaient son organisme dans son renouvellement cellulaire comme elle ne pouvait pas manipuler ses membres outre mesure pour éviter les risques musculaires et circulatoires entre autres. En effet, le coma inhabituel du jeune homme le maintenait dans un état de forte rigidité qui était contraignant pour l'infirmière concernant l'exercice de ses soins.

Rassurée, Madame Pomfrey replaça Harry sur son matelas qui ensorcelé afin que les points d'appui du corps du Gryffondor ne soient pas toujours les mêmes et qui le massait continuellement.

« Vous n'oublierez pas refermer l'infirmerie après votre départ, Severus ! » rappela l'infirmière comme elle le faisait inutilement tous les soirs au maître des potions depuis un petit peu plus d'un mois.

« Je n'y manquerai pas ! » répliqua l'homme, répétant la phrase de chaque jour.

« Très bien ! Alors bonne soirée Severus et à demain ! »

« A demain ! » répondit-il en s'approchant de son conjoint immobile.

S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres froides avant de placer sa main sur celle de Harry et commença.

« Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley sont encore passés te voir tout à l'heure, Hermione Granger est venue m'en informer. Ils viennent régulièrement te visiter. J'ai entendu dire que Longbottom te faisait un peu rattraper les cours de botanique. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne te réveilles pas » fit Severus avec un petit sourire triste tout en entrelaçant les doigts gris et rigides de son époux aux siens.

« Dolohov a été repéré en Hongrie. Le service des aurors a envoyé des troupes là-bas. Dans ce pays, ils ont aussi arrêté un mangemort qui avait accepté de se rallier à lui. Il a livré un autre nom mais, apparemment, peu de mangemorts avaient accepté de le suivre. Ils ne le voyaient pas devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres et je comprends parfaitement bien pourquoi. On ne peut pas avoir servi Voldemort aux yeux de tous et vouloir prendre sa place. Dolohov est certes puissant mais il est trop impulsif, trop avide de tout avoir tout de suite, trop sanguin quand il perd son calme. Il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un meneur… Ils vont réussir à tous les coincer, Harry. Et tu n'auras plus à te faire de soucis… »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le climat changeait progressivement et chacun pouvait voir que l'hiver n'allait pas tarder à toucher à sa fin. Le printemps serait certainement précoce cette année mais peu de personnes au collège avaient réellement l'état d'esprit adéquat pour en profiter.

En cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée, la cloche sonna la fin des cours et les quatrième année de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle sortirent de la salle de potions.

Snape était à son bureau, griffonnant des notes sur un parchemin.

Son visiteur qui l'observait à la porte en ayant conscience de ne pas encore avoir été remarqué détailla sa mine plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, ses traits tirés par la fatigue et la peine et ses joues creusées par la perte de poids. Il nota aussi le regard éteint quand celui-ci avisa sa présence.

« Monsieur le directeur ? » fit-il, étonné, tandis que Dumbledore entrait dans la pièce. Le maître des potions se leva hâtivement, le cœur battant, une lueur d'espoir illuminant brusquement ses prunelles noires. Dans sa précipitation, il fit tomber une grosse pile de livres mais n'en eut cure. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son interlocuteur. « Est-ce que Harry… ? »

« Non ! » le coupa Albus rapidement mais gentiment.

La lueur s'éteignit aussitôt dans les yeux ternes et déçus. Il se rassit brutalement en se laissant tomber, presque avachi, comme si un géant cruel venait de le pousser sur sa chaise et qu'il n'avait plus assez de force pour se redresser.

Sa voix était mélancolique lorsqu'il demanda, « Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

« Je venais aux nouvelles concernant votre étude. Est-ce qu'Emily, Irwin et vous avez fait des progrès grâce à vos recherches ? »

« En effet ! » acquiesça le professeur d'un ton monotone. « Nous allons tester la potion dès samedi et nous avons bon espoir qu'elle fonctionne sans qu'il souffre d'effets secondaires. »

« Très bien… » répliqua Dumbledore en se tournant doucement sur lui-même pour se diriger vers la porte.

Mais lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il se retourna de nouveau, en regardant son employé et ajouta, « Pensez tout de même à vous Severus. Votre santé est elle aussi importante et ce n'est pas en vous affamant que Harry se réveilla plus vite. Non, ne protestez pas ! » fit-il en voyant que Severus allait le contredire. « J'ai très bien vu que vos assiettes repartaient quasiment pleines aux cuisines lors des rares repas que vous prenez dans la Grande Salle et je suppose que vous en sautez souvent. Or, si vous voulez être au meilleur de votre forme et le plus performant possible pour Harry et vos recherches, je vous suggère de manger de manière plus équilibrée et adéquate. Je vous conseillerais également de ne pas travailler trop tard et de vous accorder plus de sommeil. Je comprends que ces moments soient difficiles à vivre pour vous et pour tout le monde ici mais vous avez l'air constamment éreinté ce qui n'est pas compatible avec une bonne santé. J'attends donc de vous que vous fassiez plus attention à votre personne… A tout à l'heure au dîner ! » lança-t-il en conclusion et d'une manière entendue avant de quitter la salle de cours.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Hagrid et la famille Weasley au complet sont venus te voir aujourd'hui. Les jumeaux ont fait beaucoup de bruits au début, tu as certainement dus les entendre. Ils disaient que, peut-être, s'ils étaient aussi bruyants et farceurs que d'habitude, tu te réveillerais pour leur dire de se taire. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Madame Pomfrey les a arrêté immédiatement. Ils n'ont donc pas pu tester leur théorie mais je suis loin de penser que ça aurait fonctionné… J'espère que tu n'as pas trop fait attention à l'attitude de Hagrid… Comprends juste qu'il était bouleversé. Tu le connais, il pleure pour un rien… mais il reviendra. Il est ton ami. »

Comme bien souvent, Severus était assis au bord du lit de Harry et lui caressait les cheveux, seule partie du corps du jeune homme qui n'était pas éternellement figée et qui bougeait à chaque courant d'air. Et même s'ils avaient perdu leur éclat, ses cheveux étaient également la seule partie de son corps qui n'avait pas changé de couleur.

L'autre main du professeur avait saisi celle du bel endormi et l'avait placé sur ses cuisses revêtues de noir, la caressant tendrement.

« Tout le monde sait pour nous à présent » murmura-t-il gentiment. « Je ne sais pas si la nouvelle te ferais enrager ou si elle te laisserait indifférent. La nouvelle s'étalait dans tous les journaux ce matin. Je suppose que quelqu'un au ministère, dans le service de l'état civil, a révélé notre mariage… »

Severus se pencha vers Harry et embrassa son front lisse et froid.

« Depuis que tu es dans le coma, les journalistes sont encore plus à l'affût de la moindre information te concernant. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'étant dans cet état, ils ne peuvent pas récolter grand-chose de toi et que le public est en manque de nouvelles sur ta santé. D'après la Gazette du Sorcier, l'annonce de ton coma a été accueillie par la stupeur dans la communauté sorcière. Tu as même été qualifié de martyr… A cause de ce qui t'est arrivé avec Voldemort, Dolohov mais aussi pour – je cite – 'avoir été obligé de contracter un mariage infâme avec un ex-mangemort qui ne l'est pas moins'. »

Amer et bouleversé, Severus caressa les lèvres couleur de cendres avec la pulpe de ses doigts tremblants et embrassa son conjoint comme il le faisait tous les soirs avant de partir.

« Fais de beaux rêves Harry. Et à demain. »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Tonks est partie en congé maternité et devine qui l'a remplacé ? Exactement ! Lupin ! Il était déjà venu te voir quelques fois avant de revenir enseigner ici mais maintenant, je vais croiser le lycanthrope tous les jours. Et devine qui va devoir préparer sa potion Tue-Loup ?... Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, Harry, et ça te fera très certainement plaisir de le voir une fois que tu seras réveillé mais ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Tonks doit accoucher dans un mois et demi, à savoir fin avril. Tu ne l'auras donc plus comme professeur étant donné que Lupin doit rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. »

Severus porta doucement la main grisâtre à ses lèvres et embrassa chaque extrémité de doigts immobiles et glacés, en regardant avec souffrance ses paupières désespérément closes.

Il réprima un sanglot en se mordant les lèvres et serra plus fermement la paume rigide.

« Tes yeux me manquent Harry » souffla-t-il tout à coup. « Voir tes yeux me manque… »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

C'était l'anniversaire de Severus et Harry avait revêtu l'uniforme féminin des Serpentard pour le taquiner.

Pourtant habituellement pas spécialement adepte des tenues de femme sur un homme, le maître des potions avait trouvé Harry particulièrement sexy dans ces vêtements issus de _sa_ propre Maison.

Excité, Severus avait poussé son mari contre la table de son salon personnel, le forçant à s'asseoir avant de faire glisser ses deux mains sur ses cuisses et sous sa jupe. Avec délectation, le professeur avait découvert que son étudiant ne portait rien dessous et ses doigts avaient commencé à trembler d'anticipation.

Une forte envie d'embrasser son élève l'avait saisi et il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation. Capturant ses lèvres mouillées et entrouvertes, il avait laissé ses mains relever sa jupe plus haut sur ses jambes, les forçant gentiment à s'écarter pour pouvoir se placer entre elles. Ses doigts s'étaient promenés sur sa peau douce et imberbe, caressant ses hanches étroites et ses fesses pressées sur la surface de bois lisse de la table.

Provoquant, Severus avait ensuite fait chemin inverse et avait agrippé ses hanches à pleine poigne pour le ramener brutalement vers lui, pressant l'érection du Gryffondor contre la sienne. Entre ses lèvres, Harry avait laissé échapper un halètement sous le mouvement brutal, puis un long gémissement avait été poussé au contact de leurs membres dressés et sensibles.

En frottant toujours ses hanches contre celles de Harry et, devant ses yeux verts brillants de désir, Severus avait défait un à un les boutons de sa robe noire de sorcier et l'avait écarté très doucement, révélant son torse et ses épaules.

Un feu insatiable lui vrillant les reins, Severus s'était ensuite très lentement laissé tomber à genoux, frottant délibérément le sexe raidi du jeune homme contre sa peau brûlante, jusqu'à ce que son gland furieusement gonflé soit en face de sa bouche.

En le provoquant à nouveau érotiquement du regard, Severus avait ouvert la bouche, sans avancer le visage et Harry, saisissant tout de suite le message silencieux, s'était glissé en elle.

En cette nuit du samedi, le front couvert de sueur et le cœur battant, Severus se réveilla, le prénom de Harry sur les lèvres, et tâtonna l'autre côté du matelas avant de se rappeler avec douleur pourquoi il était seul dans son lit.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Les tests que nous pratiquons sur toi se passent très bien, Harry. Bien sûr, ton état physique te fera peur lorsque tu te réveilleras mais tous les efforts que nous avons faits avec Emily et Irwin ont été pour l'instant payants. »

Du bout de ses doigts frémissants, Severus caressa la lèvre inférieure anormalement durcie et glacée qui était la sienne depuis qu'il avait rencontré la mort.

Il savait que Harry pouvait se réveiller à tout moment comme il pouvait très bien ne jamais rouvrir les yeux et rester dans un sommeil éternel. Il refusait cependant d'accepter cette possibilité. Il pourrait songer au suicide s'il acceptait cette éventualité.

Il souhaitait tellement voir la chape grise qui avait recouvert la peau de son mari se faner et revoir sa teinte habituellement hâlée. Il désirait ardemment voir cette chair perdre sa dureté qui n'était pas naturelle. Il mourrait d'envie de voir ses paupières si hermétiquement fermées s'ouvrir sous son regard vert et pétillant de vie. Parfois, Severus le fixait tellement intensément en souhaitant vouloir se réaliser ce petit geste dont il avait si souvent été le témoin lors des réveils de son mari, qu'il en avait mal aux yeux.

Il se rappelait tous ces matins où il avait espionné l'éveil de son conjoint. Si souvent, il s'était surpris à le contempler sans que Harry le sache. Il avait adoré voir les expressions changeantes de son visage si déraisonnablement expressif.

Brusquement, un sanglot incontrôlé mais bien vite étouffé échappa de la gorge du maître des potions et il lâcha la main froide qu'il tenait. Ses yeux le picotant dangereusement, il se leva à la hâte, embrassa vivement les lèvres figées et se précipita en dehors de l'infirmerie.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Lorsque Severus entra dans l'infirmerie ce soir-là, il vit qu'Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley allaient en sortir.

Le visage des deux jeunes gens était aussi triste que le sien et l'on pouvait voir que la sorcière aux cheveux bruns avait pleuré. Severus avisa que les yeux du rouquin n'en étaient pas loin non plus.

« Bonsoir, Professeur ! » le saluèrent ses élèves avec un réel respect qui s'était formé et renforcé depuis les sept semaines pendant lesquelles Harry s'était trouvé dans le coma.

« Bonsoir ! » leur répondit-il avec une égale déférence tout en leur tenant la porte et en les regardant lentement partir, chacun la tête basse.

Affecté, Severus lança un regard à Harry et aperçut pour la cinquante sixième fois depuis ce maudit match de quidditch qu'il ne présentait aucun signe qui aurait pu prévoir un réveil proche.

Il avait le teint toujours aussi grisâtre et cadavérique, les traits tirés et de plus en plus émaciés par sa perte de poids. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas regagné leur brillance et ses paupières demeuraient obstinément fermées. Depuis son arrivée à la clinique, il avait conservé son état d'extrême raideur comparable à une sculpture de marbre. Il était figé dans sa détresse et, en le voyant, chacun aurait pu dire que ce jeune homme ne figurait plus parmi le monde des vivants. Seul le mouvement lent et régulier de sa respiration prouvait qu'il ne les avait pas encore quitté.

Comme à son habitude depuis près de deux mois, le professeur s'assit à côté de son mari inerte et lui prit la main. Bientôt, il porta cette main gelée à ses lèvres frémissantes et y déposa des petits baisers légers.

Ses yeux noirs ne brillaient plus de l'éclat qui les avait animé ces derniers mois lorsque Harry et lui partageaient encore le même bonheur, et ses iris restaient fixés sur le visage statufié et maladif qui était devant lui.

Depuis près de deux mois, Severus Snape n'était plus qu'attente.

Longue et douloureuse expectative.

Seul dans cette infirmerie plongée dans l'obscurité d'une nuit printanière, il était entouré par un silence oppressant, seulement rompu par le léger bruit qu'émettait Harry lorsqu'il inspirait et expirait. Et comme toujours, Severus se raccrochait à ce son, crispant sa main blanche sur celle du jeune homme qu'il n'arrivait pas à réchauffer.

Fermant les yeux, il soupira de douleur.

Il n'avait rien à lui dire aujourd'hui. Aucune nouvelle information à lui donner. Rien pour le rassurer. Et c'est ce qui fit craquer le masque qu'il avait plus ou moins bien réussi à garder intact depuis ce jour affreux du 31 janvier.

Le visage cireux aux traits marqués par une immense fatigue se décomposa progressivement. Son expression impassible se fissura puis craquela lentement. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler violemment et il n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser couler sur ses joues les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Des larmes qui ne souhaitaient plus vouloir s'arrêter maintenant qu'elles avaient commencé à être déversées.

Et malgré lui, il laissa échapper les paroles qu'il avait réussi à contenir et qui, à présent, explosaient de sa bouche amère et blessée.

« Pourquoi y es-tu allé Harry ? Je t'avais demandé, _supplié_ de ne pas jouer ce match ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu y ailles ? Il ne restait que quelques heures avant que la prophétie ne prenne fin bon sang ! Pourquoi es-tu parti quand même ? Tu as été complètement stupide et inconscient, bordel ! Si tu savais combien je t'en veux ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ! J'aurais préféré ne jamais te connaître ! Je te déteste tellement pour ce que tu me fais subir ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu aurais dû rester près de moi !... J'aurais dû t'obliger à rester près de moi… »

Ravagé, Severus lâcha la main inerte et enfouit son visage mouillé dans ses paumes inutiles. Ses épaules étaient secouées par ses violents sanglots tandis qui gémissait encore, rageur et dépressif, « Tu aurais dû… rester… près… de… moi ! »

Dans un mouvement brusque, ses mains agrippèrent le drap qui recouvrait le corps du jeune homme inconscient et l'empoigna à s'en faire mal tandis qu'il enfouissait dans le tissu son visage à l'expression tordue par la souffrance. Pour étouffer ses cris silencieux, sa bouche ouverte se pressa étroitement contre le ventre dur drapé dans l'étoffe blanche qui contrastait avec sa peau grise, et il pleura jusqu'à être vidé de son trop plein d'émotions. Il pleura jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne puissent plus verser de larmes. Il pleura jusqu'à murmurer des mots qu'il n'avait jamais dits à son époux. Un époux actuellement insensible à qui il ne pourrait peut-être jamais les lui dire de vive voix.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ?... Je t'aime… Je t'aime… »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le château était silencieux en ce jeudi matin, avant le commencement des cours.

D'un geste délicat, Dumbledore souleva le drap de coton qui recouvrait les membres inférieurs de Harry et en regarda l'état d'un œil critique, les montrant également à Minerva McGonagall et Remus Lupin.

« Je pense que vous avez fait du bon travail, vous, Emily et Irwin, Severus ! » déclara le directeur de Poudlard en reposant le drap blanc. « Vous avez accompli de brillantes recherches qui amélioreront la médecine magique. Vos potions vont faire des heureux, c'est une certitude. »

L'enseignant acquiesça et expliqua, « Le traitement est long et incertain sur Harry mais nous ne l'avons testé que sur lui pour le moment. Nous ne savons pas si cette lenteur peut s'expliquer par ses cellules qui doivent récupérer de sa mort corporelle… il est en effet resté si longtemps parti… ou alors si c'est à cause des séquelles de l'imprégnation de la magie noire sur lui que son corps doit encore éliminer. Nous avons lancé une campagne à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour recruter des volontaires souhaitant tester nos créations. Si elles s'avèrent efficaces, nous les commercialiserons. »

« J'espère que cela ne veut pas dire que vous allez nous quitter, Severus ? » demanda le vieux mage.

A de multiples reprises dans le passé, le professeur Snape lui avait fait part du fait qu'après la chute de Voldemort, il quitterait son emploi au collège. Et Dumbledore savait aussi que s'il était resté cette année encore, c'était uniquement pour Harry et pour pouvoir honorer son contrat de mariage. En sachant cela, Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Lily Potter et Sirius Black avaient eu raison d'unir le maître des potions à l'Elu, sans quoi l'homme ne serait pas resté à Poudlard et n'aurait donc pas pu être présent pour sauver le jeune sorcier.

Sans surprise, Dumbledore vit son employé lancé un coup d'œil à son mari immobile sur le lit avant que l'enseignant ne réponde, « Non, je reste ici. Au moins encore pour l'année prochaine. Je vais voir comment les expériences que nous faisons à l'hôpital fonctionnent et par la suite, j'aviserais… »

Dumbledore savait très bien ce que Snape n'avouait pas : il souhaitait rester un an supplémentaire au minimum au cas où Harry ne se réveillait pas dans l'immédiat.

C'était la septième et dernière année d'études pour Harry. Normalement, il aurait dû passer ses NEWTs en juin prochain et s'il ne sortait pas de son coma dans les quelques semaines à venir, il ne pourrait pas les passer et devrait recommencer son année s'il le souhaitait.

Accepter de rester pour un nouveau cycle scolaire complet signifiait que Severus se laissait suffisamment de temps pour voir ce qu'il adviendrait de l'état de santé de Harry.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Dolohov a été retrouvé hier soir. Bien entendu, il ne s'est pas laissé faire et une bataille a eu lieu. Il était accompagné du dernier mangemort que le ministère recherchait et ils ont tous les deux été abattus par les Aurors Proudfoot et Savage. Tu vois : tout est fini maintenant. Tu es en sécurité mon amour. »

**OOOoooOOOooooOOO**

C'était peu de temps avant qu'ils quittent le manoir pour la rentrée des vacances de noël. Harry était dehors, regardant la neige qui recommençait à tomber, le regard perdu sur le magnifique et grand domaine.

Il n'avait pas entendu Severus sortir pour le rejoindre et avait violemment sursauté lorsque son mari avait murmuré son nom. Harry avait alors brutalement sorti quelque chose de sa bouche et l'avait caché derrière son dos, rougissant furieusement.

Severus avait froncé les sourcils et, poussé par ses longues années d'espionnage et de méfiance, il avait obligé Harry à lui montrer ce qu'il cachait.

Sa surprise avait été grande lorsqu'il avait découvert que ce n'était qu'une sucette et il avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur, regardant avec incompréhension son conjoint visiblement gêné.

Cherchant furieusement ce qui pouvait causer cette attitude particulière et l'embarras de son époux, Severus s'était alors rappelé de sa réaction similaire lorsqu'à noël, il avait découvert la même confiserie envoyée par les jumeaux Weasley.

Suspicieux, il avait réussi à attraper l'autre main de Harry qui avait pourtant cherché à l'empêcher de la prendre. Il avait alors ouvert son poing fermé, révélant l'emballage de la sucette qu'il avait ensuite volé des doigts tremblants mais résignés du Gryffondor.

Défroissant le morceau de papier plastifié, il avait alors lu :

« Sucette 'Révélation' – Déguste-moi et tu sauras si ton partenaire à de la chance. Bonne ou mauvaise langue ? Je révèle ton degré de maîtrise du sexe oral en changeant de couleur. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Severus avait avalé sa salive avec peine à cette lecture et avait lentement élevé le regard vers Harry qui n'aurait pu devenir encore plus rouge.

« Non Severus ! N'y pense même pas, je ne te le dirais pas ! » s'était alors écrié le jeune homme en se reculant. « Ne me la demande pas ! » avait-il ajouté en avisant le regard rusé de son maître des potions tandis que celui-ci s'était mis à avancer lentement vers lui.

« Harry… »

« Non ! »

Mais en se déplaçant, Harry avait révélé la boîte offerte par les frères Weasley qu'il avait involontairement caché un instant plus tôt et qui révélait le sachet de gourmandises.

Severus s'en était saisi aussitôt et avait commencé à lire rapidement la signification des couleurs.

_Si tu es noire, personne n'aimerait être à ta place, ton talent équivaut le désespoir _

_Si tu es marron, la marche funèbre te donne le ton _

_Si tu es violette, il te reste à faire de grands progrès choupette _

A la vue de ce petit nom idiot, Severus avait ricané d'un air railleur, se disant que c'était parfaitement caractéristique de la part des jumeaux d'user de ce genre de _plaisanteries_ pour amuser – ou s'amuser de – leurs clients.

_Si tu es bleue, ton compagnon doit être très malheureux _

_Si tu es verte, ta fierté peut se rabaisser et ta dignité n'est pas ta seule perte _

_Si tu restes blanche, tu es neutre et ne peux t'améliorer qu'en pratiquant encore un peu, cependant prends garde à ne pas t'y prendre comme un manche _

Severus avait ricané de nouveau à propos de l'expression utilisée.

_Si tu es rosée, mmmm, tu vas faire plus d'un intéressé _

_Si tu es orange, les amants vont se presser à tes pieds, mon ange _

_Si tu es écarlate, tu vas faire plus d'un jaloux qui n'aura qu'une volonté : que tu le mâtes _

Severus s'était demandé si les jumeaux parlaient de 'mâter' dans le sens observer ou 'mâter' dans le sens soumettre mais il avait conclu qu'ils avaient très certainement voulu faire un jeu de mots et gardaient les deux significations. Severus avait commencé à sourire en coin en imaginant Harry en train de le contempler nu dans leur lit et souhaitant le soumettre grâce à ses lèvres. Même s'il s'était su irrémédiablement indomptable, il avait pensé qu'il aurait facilement pu se laisser partiellement apprivoiser par une bouche telle que celle du jeune homme.

_Si tu tournes au jaune, tu es plus doué que tous les tigres qui composent la faune _

Severus avait encore ricané en notant que c'était bien Gryffondorien d'utiliser les animaux carnassiers pour promouvoir leurs produits. Mais son ricanement s'était bientôt tu et avait été remplacé par un gémissement intérieur à la pensée de la couleur qu'avait pris la sucette de son mari et il s'était imaginé gémissant sous les coups de langues diaboliques de son amant érudit.

_Enfin si tu vires au doré, mes félicitations car tu n'as plus rien à apprendre : tu es l'expert qui peut, à tout le monde, en montrer._

« Dis-moi, Harry ! » avait grogné Severus, la curiosité et le désir à son paroxysme, après avoir imaginé la raison idéale pour laquelle Harry aurait voulu sucer cette sucrerie coquine.

'Mmm, si cette sucette pouvait être dorée', s'était prêté à rêver le professeur.

« Non, ça me gêne ! »

« Tu n'as pas à être gêné devant moi. Je suis ton mari… Dis-moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, c'est non ! »

« Très bien ! » s'était exclamé le directeur des Serpentard, une résignation peinte sur le visage.

Harry avait cependant froncé les sourcils. Devait-il croire son conjoint ou n'était-ce qu'une ruse ?

Mais Severus avait complètement changé de sujet et avait commencé à parler de ses recherches et de son genou.

Pendant un instant, Harry avait oublié la sucette qu'il avait tenue derrière son dos et avait répondu aux questions de Severus, écoutant ses commentaires.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas fait attention que son mari s'était subtilement rapproché de lui et il avait frémi de plaisir quand les mains de Severus s'étaient posées sur ses épaules et sa bouche sur la sienne. Il avait gémi de plaisir en sentant son corps chaud se presser contre le sien et ses paumes descendre lentement le long de ses bras, détendant ses muscles et obligeant gentiment ses bras à entourer sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser.

Harry s'était alors perdu entre ses lèvres, caressant sa langue de la sienne, se réchauffant contre sa poitrine. Lorsque leur baiser avait pris fin, il s'était délecté des petits baisers que Severus avait parsemés sur son visage rafraichi par l'air hivernal. Et il s'était laissé faire lorsque Severus, yeux plongés dans les siens avec une lueur féroce dans ses prunelles noires, avait ramené ses deux mains près de son torse, embrassant son poignet gauche en le fixant toujours de son regard sauvage. Puis le droit dont la main avait tenu…

Les yeux verts s'étaient alors écarquillés d'horreur en avisant la petite boule de sucre qui n'avait pas encore changé de couleur malgré les minutes passées et la froideur du temps. Vivement, ses iris jades s'étaient déportés sur ceux onyx, victorieux et légèrement moqueurs, et il s'était senti rougir de nouveau.

Un sourire railleur et triomphant aux coins des lèvres, Severus avait fait basculer son poignet droit vers le haut, dévoilant la sucette dorée devant ses yeux et… et son sourire s'était figé sur son visage pantois. Sa bouche, qui s'était mise à saliver, s'était entrouverte de stupéfaction et il venait de recevoir un délicieux coup de poing dans l'estomac. Son sexe s'était instinctivement mis à se gorger de sang chaud tandis que, complètement troublé, il avait continué de fixer cette petite boule mordorée. Soudain, un râle rauque s'était échappé de sa gorge et il avait attrapé la sucette pour la mettre dans sa propre bouche, comme si – par ce geste – il pouvait profiter des caresses talentueuses de son mari.

Dévorant Harry de ses yeux avides, il l'avait alors enlevé pour le ramener au manoir et, là-bas, il avait entreprit de le _violer_ gentiment sous les réponses enthousiastes de son époux.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Il était 23H lorsque Severus arriva dans l'infirmerie ce samedi-là. Il savait que Madame Pomfrey ne reviendrait plus avant le lendemain matin 8H, sauf si l'alarme qu'elle avait placée sur Harry lui révélait que le jeune homme s'était réveillé pendant la nuit.

Pour la première fois depuis huit semaines, il ne put résister.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le lit d'hôpital et l'élargit. Ensuite, il fit apparaître une couverture et un oreiller sur lequel il lança un sort qui le réveillerait à 7H30 le lendemain matin. Enfin, il se glissa auprès de Harry et se cala contre son corps figé, embrassant tendrement son épaule nue et caressant ses cheveux avec douceur en écoutant les légers bruits de sa respiration calme et régulière.

Contrairement à ses mains et à ses lèvres, la peau de son épaule n'était pas glacée mais tiède. Son corps entier était anormalement ferme et sa couleur grisâtre n'avait pas changé et pourtant, c'était toujours Harry.

Un Harry profondément endormi.

L'homme dont il était profondément épris.

La bouche marquée en une moue douloureuse, Severus lui caressa longuement les cheveux, appréciant leur souplesse qui contrastait tellement avec l'effrayante rigidité de son corps.

Le regard sombre fixé sur le visage de son mari, Severus se pencha vers lui.

Comme chaque soir, il embrassa ses lèvres et, comme chaque soir, il lui murmura, « Bonne nuit, Harry. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne s'en alla pas de l'infirmerie.

Parce qu'on était samedi.

Et que le samedi avait toujours été leur soirée.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Tu as de la compagnie aujourd'hui Harry » l'informa Severus en lui caressant la main. « Cet idiot de Justin Finch-Fletchley a réussi à trébucher au bas des escaliers parce qu'il s'est pris les pieds dans sa robe. Je ne sais pas comment s'y est pris cet imbécile. Chaque année, il y en a un ! Avant de leur montrer comment tenir une baguette, on devrait apprendre à tous les élèves de première année à savoir marcher, monter et descendre des escaliers en tenue de sorcier. »

« Euh… Professeur ? » fit brusquement la voix hésitante mais irritée du mentionné Poufsouffle. « Vous savez que je peux vous entendre ? ! »

Le maître des potions grogna d'agacement, pointa sa baguette sur le rideau qui séparait les lits et lança mentalement le sort d'insonorisation.

« Je te plains Harry ! » fit Snape en grimaçant. « Ca aurait été mieux que tu tombes sur quelqu'un de meilleure compagnie. Un de mes Serpentard peut-être… même si tu n'aurais pas été d'accord avec mon choix. En tout cas, tu ne peux pas te réjouir d'être à côté de cet idiot ! Je sais que tu risques de t'ennuyer avec lui mais, théoriquement, il sortira demain donc tu n'auras pas longtemps à devoir le supporter… »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le lundi 30 mars, il faisait beau et doux dehors lorsque Madame Pomfrey arriva comme d'habitude à 8H tapantes à l'infirmerie.

La première chose qu'elle avisa en passant les portes fut que le corps toujours statufié de Harry Potter avait perdu sa couleur grisâtre.

Poppy s'approcha alors du lit du jeune homme, regarda ses tracés et les trouva inchangés. Il avait toujours ce teint maladif mais sa peau avait retrouvé une nuance plus claire et plus naturelle.

Elle alla tâter son front.

Son épiderme était tiède, comme à l'accoutumée à cet endroit-là.

Elle prit une de ses mains. Elle était froide.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle réfléchit et décida d'attendre.

**OoO**

Le lundi 30 mars, il était 9H tapantes lorsque le maître des potions, l'air revêche et de mauvaise humeur, ouvrit sa salle de classe aux Serpentard et Gryffondor de deuxième année et débuta sa semaine de cours.

A l'infirmerie à ce même horaire, Madame Pomfrey notait que la main de son patient était tiède et que ses cheveux avaient retrouvé une certaine brillance. Elle décida de débuter la préparation de la potion Pimentine tout en poursuivant sa surveillance.

**OoO**

A 10H ce jour-là, les quatrième année de Gryffondor sortaient du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, enthousiastes d'avoir suivi une leçon aussi intéressante avec Remus Lupin et le loup-garou accueillit les sixième année de Serdaigle tout en voyant passer Ron et Hermione dans le couloir, la mine sombre encadrant des yeux qui ne riaient plus depuis deux mois. Les deux Gryffondor aperçurent leur professeur et le saluèrent brièvement avant de poursuivre leur chemin.

Pendant ce temps, Madame Pomfrey éteignait le feu sous son chaudron rempli de pimentine et remarquait que le teint de Harry avait encore éclairci, revenant à une couleur chair qui n'était pas encore tout à fait la sienne mais qui s'en rapprochait progressivement. Elle se dirigea vers lui, toucha sa main et réussit à fléchir de manière modérée ses phalanges autrefois trop raides pour pouvoir le faire.

Une lueur d'espoir intégra ses yeux et elle se retourna vers sa potion pour la mettre en bouteille.

**OoO**

A 11H, Madame Pomfrey avertissait le directeur de Poudlard que la température corporelle de l'Elu était de 36°C, la plus haute qu'il avait eue depuis plus de huit semaines et que son rythme cardiaque avait légèrement augmenté.

« Nous devons attendre » confirma Dumbledore. « Nous ne devons en parler à personne pour l'instant : il est encore trop tôt. Mais tenez-moi informé de tous les changements, voulez-vous ? »

« Très bien, Albus ! » acquiesça Poppy, laissant le vieux mage seul, réfléchissant et osant, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, espérer.

**OoO**

A midi, élèves et professeurs sortaient de leurs cours pour rejoindre la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre le déjeuner.

Madame Pomfrey tentait de retenir son sourire devant le faible hâle qu'avait repris la peau de son patient.

**OoO**

A 13H, les cours reprenaient et Dumbledore avait dû lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas aller voir les autres victimes du coma de Harry afin de leur révéler qu'il y avait des signes peut-être annonciateurs d'un réveil proche. Mais il s'était abstenu pour ne pas leur infliger une plus cruelle déconvenue si l'état de Harry ne progressait plus et qu'il restait plongé dans son profond sommeil.

De son côté, Madame Pomfrey finit son repas, alla se brosser les dents et repartit voir son patient.

Elle prit sa température et nota 36,3°C. Elle toucha ensuite son torse et découvrit qu'il était plus souple, même s'il gardait une fermeté singulière.

**OoO**

A 14H, le maître des potions tentait de limiter les dégâts d'un chaudron qui laissait éclater son contenu et envoya une première année de Serdaigle à l'infirmerie, pestant contre l'incompétence perpétuelle des élèves.

Madame Pomfrey accueillait Dumbledore à l'infirmerie et lui montrait la peau de Harry qui avait retrouvé sa couleur habituelle, bien qu'un peu pâle au niveau du visage, et sa température qui était montée jusqu'à 36,5°C.

Le directeur du collège prit la main tiède mais toujours inerte dans la sienne et remua les doigts un peu plus flexibles.

Il rencontra alors le regard de l'infirmière.

A ce moment-là, ses yeux bleus pétillaient comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis deux mois.

**OoO**

A 15H, Remus Lupin accueillait les septième année de Gryffondor et regardait avec tristesse Ron et Hermione s'asseoir en silence à leur table. L'enseignant nota aussi la mélancolie persistante des autres élèves de cette Maison. _Ils_ leur manquaient quelqu'un et cela faisait toute la différence.

Madame Pomfrey renvoya la jeune Serdaigle de onze ans à son prochain cours, ses brûlures ayant été soignées. Puis, l'infirmière se dirigea vers Harry.

Elle nota que sa température était à 36,6°C et que ses cheveux avaient regagné tout leur éclat.

**OoO**

A 16H, le professeur Dumbledore envoyait son patronus à l'infirmerie pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé de l'étudiant le plus célèbre de l'école.

Madame Pomfrey l'informa que le rythme cardiaque de Harry avait encore légèrement augmenté et que sa main était plus malléable. Son bras pouvait désormais être plié et son visage avait perdu son air figé, paraissant plus détendu, moins paralysé.

**OoO**

A 17H, la cloche sonnait la fin des cours et le maître des potions renvoya avec mauvaise humeur ses première année de Gryffondor et Serpentard, sifflant à l'un des membres de sa Maison d'aller immédiatement à l'infirmerie et pestant à nouveau contre l'incompétence de plus en plus marquée des élèves.

Madame Pomfrey laissa partir une élève de quatorze ans de Gryffondor qui s'était déboitée l'épaule en tombant de son balai lors du commencement d'un entraînement de quidditch. Et elle remarqua que les mains de Harry étaient plus chaudes, que sa température corporelle était de 37°C et que son corps avait perdu toute raideur anormale.

**OoO**

A 18H, pratiquement tous les professeurs du collège étaient en train de noter des devoirs dans leurs bureaux respectifs et Ron, Hermione et Neville revenaient de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

Rusard pestait contre Peeves qui décida d'aller embêter ces Gryffondor. Mais à sa grande frustration, ceux-ci restèrent impassibles et légèrement apathiques.

« Et ben alors ? » s'écria Peeves un peu perplexe devant le manque de réactivité du trio, en faisant des roulades dans l'air tout en les suivant et en n'écoutant pas les éclats de voix provenant du concierge. « Vous les Gryffondor, vous ne répliquez plus rien depuis que Potty est mort ! »

Hermione, Ron et Neville le fusillèrent du regard en même temps et lui lancèrent de concert, « Harry n'est pas mort ! »

« Ah ! » sourit l'esprit frappeur, son expression mauvaise et triomphante. « Voilà ce qu'il faut vous dire alors pour vous faire réagir ! »

« Tais-toi, Peeves ! » lança Rusard en essayant de le faire partir. Mais celui-ci ne prêtait toujours pas attention au concierge.

Il claironna alors, « Potty est mort ! Potty est mort ! Potty est mort ! »

Avec un cri de rage, les trois rouge et or sortirent leurs baguettes en vue de les pointer sur lui mais n'eurent pas le temps de lui lancer un sort comme quelqu'un s'en était déjà chargé avant eux. Ils virent alors des sortes de cordes vivaces - semblant être faites de la même matière ou manque de matière que Peeves -, se glisser sur tous ses membres et sa bouche rendue silencieuse, jusqu'à le serrer à un tel point qu'elles l'avalèrent en un « pop » retentissant.

Rusard sourit avec une satisfaction mauvaise et se tourna pour remercier le professeur Snape dont la baguette était encore levée.

Le corps tremblant, Hermione se mit tout à coup à courir dans le couloir, en larmes, pour rejoindre son dortoir au plus vite. Ron se précipita immédiatement à sa suite, malgré les protestations de Rusard. Neville, quant à lui, regarda son ancien maître des potions. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il le fixa dans les yeux sans éprouver de peur.

« Merci, Professeur ! » lui dit-il avec considération.

Celui-ci rangea sa baguette et accepta le remerciement d'un hochement de tête compréhensif et respectueux avant de tourner les talons, intérieurement ébranlé mais extérieurement impassible.

A l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfrey renvoya le jeune Serpentard lorsque ses furoncles furent partis et ses membres dégonflés.

Ensuite, elle retourna surveiller son même patient depuis deux mois et sourit en remarquant le faible rose qui teintait maintenant ses joues. Mais aussi et surtout, elle nota sa bouche assouplie qui s'était légèrement entrouverte. Le rythme cardiaque de Harry était à présent normal et sa température était de 37,3°C. Elle prévint Dumbledore.

**OoO**

A 18H27, Madame Pomfrey souriait franchement à présent et observait le jeune homme inerte, allongé sur le lit qui venait de pousser un petit gémissement.

Elle vit ses paupières frémir et, lentement, il ouvrit les yeux.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter ! » salua-t-elle gentiment pour la première fois depuis des semaines. « Je vous souhaite un bon retour parmi nous ! »

**OoO**

A 19H, élèves et professeurs commençaient à sortir de leurs salles communes et quartiers pour rejoindre la Grande Salle afin de prendre le dîner.

A l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfrey s'occupait de son patient avec un grand enthousiasme, consciente des tâches qu'elle avait encore à accomplir pour son bien-être, et de sa responsabilité de devoir prévenir le directeur de l'école. Mais, pensant que son rôle d'infirmière passait avant toute autre obligation, elle décida qu'elle informerait le professeur Dumbledore lorsque le dîner serait terminé.

Depuis son lent réveil, elle s'était chargée de lui retirer sa perfusion et les sorts qui s'occupaient de sa santé et de son confort comme celui qui prenait en charge l'élimination de ses besoins naturels. Se faisant, elle l'avait incité à rester allongé et immobile mais le garçon n'avait pas protesté comme il s'était encore trouvé l'esprit embrouillé et le corps fatigué.

Elle avait donc commencé à lui expliquer de nombreuses choses comme le fait qu'il était resté dans le coma depuis deux mois, que tout le monde s'était inquiété pour lui, que ses amis l'avaient très souvent visité, que son mari était venu le voir tous les soirs sans faillir et elle lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le 'fameux' match de quidditch.

Harry l'avait écouté sans broncher et sans lui poser de questions comme l'infirmière avait toujours été précise dans son explication.

Elle avait aussi su qu'il devait être difficile pour lui d'assimiler toutes ces informations en même temps comme, malgré son coma, il devait toujours être épuisé.

« Je vais vous donner une potion énergisante Monsieur Potter ! Elle va vous aider à chasser temporairement la fatigue et apportera à votre corps un peu de vigueur » dit-elle en attrapant un flacon contenant un épais liquide orangé et une grosse cuillère qu'elle entreprit de remplir par trois fois avant de redresser la tête de son patient pour porter la cuillère à sa bouche. Harry l'ouvrit sans protester et sans jamais la quitter de ses yeux las.

Elle reposa délicatement sa tête sur l'oreiller une fois qu'il eut tout avalé et lui indiqua qu'il lui faudrait attendre encore deux à trois minutes avant que la potion ne fasse effet.

« Madame Pomfrey ? » croassa-t-il avant de porter péniblement sa main droite à sa gorge comme si elle était douloureuse.

« Oui, Monsieur Potter ? » répondit-elle en ouvrant un bocal dans lequel elle attrapa une petite capsule couleur de miel liquide qu'elle alla lui porter.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si fatigué et que j'ai si mal ! » demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée à cause du manque de pratique, la main toujours autour du devant de son cou

« Pour votre gorge ! » indiqua-t-elle en lui offrant la capsule qu'il mit aussitôt dans sa bouche et qui éclata tout de suite sous la pression de sa langue, adoucissant immédiatement sa cavité buccale.

« Vos douleurs et votre épuisement sont dus à plusieurs facteurs. Déjà, vous êtes resté deux mois dans le coma comme je vous l'ai dit ce qui atrophie les tissus. Pour éviter et limiter ce phénomène, je vous ai administré des potions. Je pense que la durée de votre coma a été proportionnelle aux besoins de votre corps et votre esprit pour récupérer des dommages que les maléfices avaient causé sur eux… La magie laisse toujours des traces, Monsieur Potter. Il faut toujours un certain temps pour guérir de toutes blessures – quand la guérison est possible bien entendu. Et puis… »

« Et puis j'étais mort !… » déclara le jeune homme d'une voix toujours légèrement enrouée, se souvenant brusquement de la gare de King's Cross et de ce qui s'était passé là-bas.

Madame Pomfrey se figea un instant, le fixant avec stupeur, et lui demanda soudain avec anxiété, « Comment le savez-vous ? Vous n'étiez pas conscient… »

Son affirmation avait vacillé et la fin de sa phrase s'était terminée en une note mi-interrogative, mi-terrifiée.

« Si, j'étais conscient. J'ai tout entendu… et j'ai tout senti ! »

Le visage de l'infirmière pâlit aussitôt elle porta sa main à son cœur en murmurant, « Oh Merlin ! »

Les yeux à présent rivés sur le plafond, Harry raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu, n'omettant pas de mentionner la rencontre avec ses parents et Sirius. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout cela à l'infirmière mais il savait que c'était une personne de confiance et qu'elle le comprendrait. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement besoin de se confier à quelqu'un après ses douloureuses épreuves.

« Et… » commença la femme avec une grande hésitation, le teint toujours blafard et avec une voix si tremblante et effrayée que cela intrigua son patient. « … est-ce que vous avez été… témoin de ce qui s'est passé après votre mort ? Pour votre traitement je veux dire ? »

Harry observait l'infirmière qui le regardait avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait jamais eue et il fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait bien sentir que sa question n'était pas anodine et qu'elle signifiait bien plus que ce que les mots supposaient mais son esprit encore fatigué n'arrivait pas à analyser le poids de sa question.

« Non ! » répondit-il en un murmure bas.

Il vit l'infirmière pousser un léger soupir de soulagement et elle attrapa un flacon plein d'un liquide bleu clair à l'aspect sirupeux qui trônait sur une étagère.

« Madame Pomfrey, j'ai soif ! » lui indiqua Harry en essayant de se redresser mais en grimaçant de douleur.

« Attendez Monsieur Potter ! » fit-elle en se précipitant vers lui et en le maintenant contre son oreiller et le matelas.

Harry nota la brève panique qui avait traversé sa voix et la fixa de nouveau.

Que se passait-il ? Lui cachait-on quelque chose ?

« Je vais mettre cet antalgique dans un verre d'eau » lui dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. « Et vous allez boire tout ça. La potion va rapidement calmer toutes vos douleurs et ça va vous hydrater en même temps. »

Bientôt, Harry fut de nouveau redresser par Madame Pomfrey qui l'aida à boire le verre d'eau complet.

Il sentit qu'il lui était moins difficile de faire fonctionner ses muscles qu'un peu plus tôt grâce à la potion énergisante mais il avait l'impression que s'il bougeait trop, il allait avoir des crampes dans tous ses membres. Ceux-ci lui semblaient aussi plus lourds qu'avant et moins souples. Il s'étonna de voir que le simple fait d'avoir bu un verre d'eau lui avait demandé le même effort que s'il avait porté une énorme pile de livres.

« Je me sens encore fatigué… »

« Je vais vous redonner un peu de potion énergisante. Je préfère vous en donner plusieurs fois et voir comment vous réagissez plutôt que de vous en donnez une dose trop forte d'un coup. Après tout, votre coma était loin d'être commun… » finit-elle plus pour elle que pour lui avant de lui redonner trois cuillères à soupe de la préparation orangée.

Madame Pomfrey était en train de retirer la troisième cuillérée de sa bouche lorsque le regard de Harry quitta le visage de sa bienfaitrice pour se porter sur le lit.

Il entendit à peine l'infirmière retenir son souffle tandis que son visage se décomposait brusquement, sa respiration se faisant haletante.

Sa première pensée le fit paniquer et la seconde lui indiqua qu'il avait dû imaginer. Que ce n'était pas possible.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et les rouvrit.

Devant ses yeux, il pouvait de nouveau voir le drap blanc suivre le renflement du bas de son corps de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses jambes mais…

« Madame Pomfrey ! » cria-t-il.

« Calmez-vous, je vous en prie, Monsieur Potter ! »

« Madame Pomfrey, qu'est-ce que… ! »

Sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot paniqué. Sa raison refusait ce que ses yeux lui montraient.

« Nous y avons été obligés, Harry ! » lui dit brusquement mais doucement l'infirmière, sincèrement désolée.

« NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! »

« Harry ! Harry ! Il n'y avait que cette solution ! »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il fixait avec horreur et désespoir le drap posé à plat sur le matelas, là où aurait dû se trouver le renflement de sa jambe.

D'un geste brusque, il arracha le tissu qui l'enveloppait, le jetant violemment à terre, et il hurla.

Et il pleura en hurlant. Et continua à hurler même lorsque sa voix, encore trop fragile, cessa de le suivre dans sa tourmente.

Et il frappa le matelas dans sa rage aveugle, se prit les cheveux et se les tira en hurlant toujours pour faire disparaître de son cerveau l'image du moignon qui terminait à présent sa jambe droite.

« Harry, les maléfices qui étaient sur vous étaient trop puissants ! Ils ne pouvaient être éliminés autrement. Vous seriez mort autrement ! »

A ces mots, le jeune homme arrêta de hurler mais pleurait toujours, la tête entre les mains, se la pressant comme pour nier l'évidence.

« Nous avons pu vous ranimer. Cependant, la magie noire qui était en vous ne pouvait être contenue. Sans les incantations qui ont finalement réussi à la maintenir dans la partie inférieure de votre jambe droite, les maléfices seraient retournés dans la totalité de votre corps et vous nous auriez réellement quittés. Le Docteur Travis a été obligée de vous amputer. Mais l'amputation avait été faite à partir de votre genou… »

A ces paroles, Harry cessa de pleurer et releva la tête vers elle, en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Mais… ? » la coupa-t-il, sa voix vacillante et rauque. « Mon genou est toujours là et aussi le haut de mon mollet alors pourquoi… ? »

« Parce que Severus et les deux médicomages qui avaient commencé à vous enseigner la médecine magique ont réussi à créer des potions qui font repousser les membres. Cela n'existait pas avant, Harry. Ils les ont créés pour vous. Il n'existait que le Poussos pour les os et une potion pour la peau qu'ils ont amélioré mais aucune préparation n'avait été trouvée pour faire repousser le système circulatoire et lymphatique, les muscles, les nerfs… Vous êtes le premier à tester leurs créations et, pour l'instant, vous y réagissez très bien. »

Harry renifla et accepta le mouchoir que lui tendait Madame Pomfrey avant d'oser poser la question qui lui martelait le cerveau et lui faisait gonfler le cœur d'espoir, « Donc ma jambe va repousser ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire en pointant sa baguette sur le bocal qu'elle avait ouvert un peu plus tôt et qui libéra une autre capsule qu'elle donna à Harry pour sa gorge. « Ce sera un peu long mais elle va repousser ! »

« Et elle sera comme avant ? » demanda-t-il en faisait glisser la capsule dans sa bouche.

« Il faudra certainement la remuscler un peu au début mais, oui, elle sera comme avant !... Avant la chute de Voldemort je veux dire donc avant que le _Frangere_ _et rumpitur_ vous atteigne en premier lieu. »

A ces mots, Harry se laissa aller à sourire, soulagé et le cœur débordant de bonheur.

« Madame Pomfrey ? » l'appela-t-il brusquement, prenant une décision sur une impulsion.

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Est-ce que je peux sortir d'ici tout de suite ? »

« Harry enfin ! Il est encore un peu tôt pour penser sortir… »

« Non, je veux dire… juste aller voir tout le monde : Severus, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Tonks… »

« Tonks n'est plus là ! » corrigea la femme machinalement. « Elle est en congé maternité à présent. C'est son mari qui la remplace… »

« Remus ! » s'exclama le jeune homme avec enthousiasme, heureux de pouvoir revoir l'homme qu'il appréciait énormément, tout en gardant une trace de tristesse au fond du cœur pour ce qu'il avait manqué pendant deux mois.

« Harry, c'est le dîner à l'heure qu'il est ! Ils doivent tous être dans la Grande Salle et je doute que… »

« Justement ! Je pourrais voir tout le monde ! S'il vous plaît Madame Pomfrey ? » la supplia-t-il, appréhendant son refus comme il savait que la femme pouvait être implacable pour le bien de ses patients. « Ca me fera du bien et je reviendrais ici après. Vous pouvez m'accompagner, comme ça vous pourrez me surveiller et voir si tout va bien. »

Harry vit dans les yeux de l'infirmière qu'il avait juste à pousser un peu plus pour qu'elle accepte.

« Je suis resté pendant deux mois ici et tout le monde s'est inquiété, vous me l'avez dit ! Alors ça leur fera aussi plaisir de me voir ! »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas marcher jusque là-bas ! Vous ne tendriez même pas debout si vous essayiez à l'instant de vous lever ! »

« Vous me ferez léviter ! »

« Vous n'aurez pas assez de force pour vous maintenir ! Vous avez déjà eu du mal à vous redresser dans le lit il y a quelques minutes ! Malgré mes potions et mes soins, vous avez perdu beaucoup de votre masse musculaire… »

« Je peux rester quand même droit, regardez, je ne suis pas voûté ! »

« C'est uniquement grâce à la potion énergisante que je vous ai donné ! Et j'ai remarqué que vous aviez un problème au bras gauche, vous n'arrivez pas à le déplier complètement donc ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas prêt ! N'oubliez pas que vous venez seulement de vous réveiller après deux mois de coma et une mort ! »

« Et une réanimation et vos bons soins ! » contra Harry, déterminé à revoir ses amis. « J'ai peut-être un problème au bras gauche mais je ne souhaitais pas me déplacer sur les mains donc je peux quand même sortir ! Si vous me faites léviter et que j'arrive à me tenir droit grâce à la potion énergisante… »

« La potion énergisante ne vous aidera pas à vous tenir droit ! Elle ne fait que vous donner de l'énergie ! Si vous arrivez à ne pas être voûté dans votre lit, c'est parce qu'il vous reste un peu de force, beaucoup de volonté et que l'énergie que vous fournie la potion vous y aide mais en aucun cas, elle… »

Harry la coupa de nouveau et demanda, « N'existe-t-il pas une potion qui m'aiderait à me tenir debout ? »

Madame Pomfrey fit une pause, semblant réfléchir tout en étant un peu contrariée puis soupira, « J'ai bien une potion qui vous redonnerait un peu de tonus musculaire mais les effets sont brefs… »

« Je ne resterais pas longtemps là-bas. »

« Harry ! » fit-elle à bout d'arguments.

« Madame Pomfrey ! » lui fit Harry sur le même ton.

Un bref silence s'instaura avant que l'infirmière soupire encore.

« Bon, très bien ! » capitula la femme, trop heureuse de voir les yeux verts de son patient briller de vie et de penser au bonheur qui allait exploser dans la Grande Salle à l'arrivée inattendue du jeune homme. « Laissez-moi juste le temps de m'occuper de ce qu'il faut… Mais nous n'y resterons pas longtemps, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Parfaitement, Madame Pomfrey ! » acquiesça l'Elu avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Peu après, une robe de sorcier recouvrant toute sa personne dont ses pieds, Harry se sentit léviter à quelques millimètres du sol, en position debout. La potion que lui avait donnée l'infirmière l'avait beaucoup aidé à se redresser et à accomplir les gestes du quotidien. Il s'était alors véritablement rendu compte de la perte que son corps avait subie.

**OoO**

A 20H, le cœur battant d'allégresse, Madame Pomfrey marchait le long du couloir, à côté de Harry qu'elle faisait léviter et qui lui donnait l'impression de glisser sur le sol.

« J'ai l'air d'un détraqueur ! » plaisanta-t-il en souriant à l'infirmière.

Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire en ajoutant, tout aussi taquine, « Heureusement pas au niveau du visage. »

Harry s'esclaffa et regarda droit devant lui tandis qu'ils longeaient les couloirs du château, respirant le bon air printanier.

En se réveillant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'on lui révèle qu'il avait été absent pendant huit semaines et deux jours. Il fallait qu'il s'adapte à ce fait mais ce dont il avait fortement conscience en cet instant était qu'il mourait d'envie de retrouver ses amis ainsi que son mari.

Arrivés en face des immenses portes fermées de la Grande Salle, Madame Pomfrey et Harry stoppèrent leur progression jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière les force à s'ouvrir d'un coup de baguette.

Le cœur battant de joie mais aussi de nervosité, Harry vit l'intérieur peuplé de la Grande Salle se révéler peu à peu devant lui, le laissant apercevoir et entendre tous les sorciers qui finissaient leur repas, inconscients du choc qu'ils s'apprêtaient à avoir. Puis, sous l'impulsion de la magie, il se vit passer les portes, Madame Pomfrey arrêtant à nouveau son avancée une fois qu'ils furent entrés, afin de laisser à tout le monde la possibilité de découvrir qui s'était réveillé de son long sommeil.

Aux bruits des portes qui s'ouvrent, chaque sorcier attablé lança un bref coup d'œil curieux vers l'entrée de la salle mais leurs regards se focalisèrent instantanément et s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise en avisant leur camarade qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir ce soir.

Les bruits des conversations cessèrent brutalement et un silence total régna dans la pièce gigantesque.

Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers son entrée et quelques cœurs avaient raté un battement avec de commencer à palpiter plus vite.

Heureux, Harry sourit à tout le monde, remarquant rapidement les figures familières, marquant une pause sur les visages de Neville mais surtout de Ron et d'Hermione qui s'éclairaient. Puis, son regard se tourna vers la table des professeurs et se posa sur la silhouette vêtue de noir qui s'était figée.

Malgré la distance, ses yeux émeraude plongèrent dans les prunelles noires tandis que, tout autour de lui, résonnèrent d'un coup les cris joyeux des habitants de Poudlard, totalement réjouis de le retrouver enfin parmi eux.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Le chapitre 18 s'appelle « Contrecoup », parce que vous vous doutez bien qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de conséquences à la mort – réanimation et coma de Harry sur lui-même mais aussi sur les autres.


	18. Contrecoup

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **: **Les lieux, personnages, ainsi que l'histoire de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi et je ne fais pas de profits en publiant cette histoire.

**Warning** **: **Slash de rating M entre Harry Potter et Severus Snape. Langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les événements produits dans le tome 6 (et donc 7) comme son écriture avait été commencée avant la sortie de ce tome.**

* * *

**Traduction** **: Neville Longbottom :** Neville Londubat

**Le professeur Sprout : **Le professeur Chourave

* * *

**NdA** **: **Coucou. J'ai pensé à beaucoup d'idées pour écrire ce chapitre et ce que j'avais initialement prévu a été parfois modifié, c'est pour cela que vous verrez (pour certains) des changements par rapports aux réponses que je vous avais faites dans vos reviews.

J'ai eu du mal à le boucler « dans les temps » et je peux vous dire dès à présent qu'il y ait peu de chance pour que j'update le weekend prochain. Je n'aurais certainement pas assez de temps pour écrire suffisamment mais je penserai à vous et posterai le plus tôt possible.

En ce qui concerne la jambe de Harry, j'ai pensé que l'amputation était la meilleure solution. Je savais depuis le début (normal, hein, c'est quand même moi l'auteur. Lol) que le genou de Harry ne pouvait pas être guéri. Mais les recherches qu'avaient faites Severus et Harry n'avaient quand même pas été vaines et ont aidé. L'amputation seule permettait d'éradiquer toute magie noire du corps de Harry. Après, Severus étant à la fois très intelligent, très compétent et, surtout, très motivé, il ne pouvait pas ne pas essayer de créer une potion, se servant du même principe que le Poussos. Et puis, n'oublions pas non plus les deux médicomages qui œuvrent également pour ces créations et qui ne sont pas moins doués que lui.

Je vous remercie en tout cas pour vos reviews et espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bisous à tous.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 18 : Contrecoup**

Les yeux perdus sur la génoise de sa part de gâteau au chocolat à moitié mangée, le professeur Snape s'obligeait à enfourner cuillérée après cuillérée pour combler les besoins de son corps qu'il ne ressentait plus, et afin d'être le plus performant possible pour effectuer ses recherches concernant la jambe de son conjoint.

Quoi qu'il essaie de faire pour repousser la mélancolie qui était la sienne depuis qu'il avait perdu son mari le jour exécré du match de quidditch, ses pensées le ramenaient toujours vers Harry.

Le maître des potions pouvait parfaitement bien se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de ce manque et ressentir ce vide atroce qu'avait laissé le jeune homme en les quittant pour rester dans son si long sommeil. Ses amis aussi avaient mal, qu'ils soient à l'école ou en dehors, qu'ils soient jeunes ou plus âgés, hommes ou femmes. Les entrevues qu'ils avaient tous parfois, les discussions qu'ils entretenaient, les nouvelles qu'ils échangeaient et qui étaient toujours plus ou moins les mêmes, constituaient des moments doux-amers pour Severus.

Il avait comprit depuis quelques semaines qu'il lui était en effet nécessaire de parler de Harry avec quelqu'un – n'importe qui – comme si prononcer son nom le faisait revenir. Comme s'il faisait toujours partie de leur quotidien mais qu'il était simplement sorti de la pièce pour y revenir sous peu. Parler de Harry était une exigence de son esprit et, en même temps une douleur pour son cœur. Balbutier son prénom devant ses amis faisait ressurgir toute la joie et toute la peine, toutes les espérances et tous les désespoirs, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cet être endormi mais aussi toute la haine qu'il avait pour son état apathique. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à éprouver ses sentiments contradictoires et intenses.

Hermione Granger avait constamment les yeux rouges et ne levait plus la main quand on interrogeait la classe.

Il avait fallu trouver un remplaçant pour tenir le rôle de gardien que Ronald Weasley tenait habituellement pour son équipe. Selon ses propres paroles, il avait perdu l'envie de jouer. Et être sur le terrain lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Aidé par le professeur Sprout, Neville Longbottom avait préparé un herbier pour Harry, retraçant tous les cours qu'il avait manqués et dont les plantes pouvaient être consignées sur des parchemins. Il avait également toujours cette petite lueur triste au fond des yeux.

Luna Lovegood ne portait plus d'accessoires excentriques autour du cou ou sur les oreilles. Elle parlait souvent de Harry, ne cachant pas ses pensées peinées et allait régulièrement le voir.

Il semblait que la main de Ginny Weasley renfermait toujours un mouchoir et elle ne pouvait prononcer le nom de Harry sans que ses lèvres ne se mettent à trembler et qu'elle se précipite brutalement ailleurs.

Dès que Severus croisait Hagrid, le demi-géant éclatait immédiatement en sanglots en le voyant et les amis de Harry lui avaient confirmé que le professeur se comportait de la même manière avec eux.

Toujours discret et prévenant, Remus Lupin allait souvent voir Harry. Et Severus l'avait un jour entendu dire au Gryffondor endormi, d'une voix cassée, qu'il souhaitait le désigner comme parrain de son fils mais qu'il voulait le lui demander de vive voix. Son regard ambré avait également retrouvé une ombre affectée qu'il avait eue jadis, mais qui avait disparu après son mariage.

Minerva McGonagall perdait légèrement plus souvent sa patience.

Le regard de Dumbledore ne pétillait plus et il semblait bien plus régulièrement fatigué.

Un œil extérieur aurait pu voir que l'ensemble des habitants du château étaient moins bruyants, que les rires éclataient moins souvent et qu'il y avait moins de vie dans l'enceinte de l'école. On aurait pu croire que quelques détraqueurs avaient décidé de revenir voir le domaine de Poudlard et qu'ils étaient restés à proximité d'eux.

A la table des professeurs, Severus avala sa dernière bouchée de gâteau qui lui avait semblé fade tout du long et continua de penser à Harry qu'il irait retrouver dans une petite heure à l'infirmerie.

Reposant sa cuillère, il entendit vaguement les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir mais n'y prêta pas attention. Inconsciemment, il fixa et joua doucement avec son verre d'eau sans le voir comme il revoyait en pensée les beaux yeux couleur de jade de son mari. Il avait tellement envie de retrouver la lueur de vie flamboyante dans ses prunelles.

Sentant son cœur se serrer, il ferma les paupières pour les rouvrir aussitôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'un lourd silence s'était installé dans la pièce. Il éleva alors son regard pour voir quelle en était la cause.

Son cœur rata alors un battement. Puis, il se mit à palpiter plus vite tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait avec lui. Severus se redressa sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés puis se figea, la bouche soudainement sèche.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, se dit-il de prime abord. C'était encore un tour de son imagination. Harry ne pouvait pas se tenir debout devant les portes de la Grande Salle, souriant à côté de Madame Pomfrey.

Severus referma ses paupières pour chasser cette image trompeuse et les rouvrit rapidement pour retrouver la même vision en face de lui. Son cœur connut un nouveau soubresaut lorsque les yeux verts de son mari plongèrent dans les siens et il sut alors qu'il n'était pas victime d'un effet de son imagination.

_« Harry… »_ murmura-t-il avec émotions.

Des cris de joie retentirent dans la Grande Salle mais ceux-ci atteignirent à peine les oreilles de Snape qui venait de se lever précipitamment, renversant sa chaise au passage, et qui contournait à présent avec hâte la table des professeurs pour rejoindre son Elu.

Cependant, il n'était pas le seul à s'être levé et il se retrouva bientôt immobilisé dans l'allée centrale parmi les centaines d'élèves debout qui souhaitaient également accueillir leur camarade.

De sa place, le professeur Dumbledore sourit à son tour, soulagé et ravi.

« Allons, allons ! » commença-t-il en se levant comme il avisait la rapide cohue qui se formait.

Mais personne ne semblait avoir entendu son intervention.

De son côté, Harry entendait Madame Pomfrey houspiller Hermione qui venait de se précipiter sur lui et qui le serrait dans ses bras tout en pleurant sur son épaule.

« Oh Harry ! Oh Harry ! » sanglotait-elle sans s'arrêter.

« … Il vient seulement de se réveiller, Miss Granger et il est encore très faible. Ce n'est donc pas très raisonnable de le serrer ainsi contre vous… »

Harry sentit la jeune sorcière relâcher légèrement son étreinte mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en sentir soulagé comme deux autres bras venaient entourer ses épaules ainsi que celles de Hermione.

L'infirmière tempêta de plus belle, « Enfin Monsieur Weasley ! Si je dis à votre amie que ce n'est pas raisonnable pour elle de serrer Monsieur Potter, c'est que ce conseil est aussi valable pour vous !... Et ne vous approchez pas trop près de lui vous tous ! » ajouta-t-elle vivement à l'attention des autres amis et élèves de Poudlard qui se pressaient pour le voir et qui avançaient vers lui inexorablement.

« Harry, on est tellement contents de te revoir ! » dit Ron d'une voix tremblante et cassée.

En relevant les yeux, Harry eut la stupéfaction de voir que ses yeux bleus étaient humides de larmes contenues.

« Tu es resté si longtemps absent ! » ajouta Hermione en pleurant toujours.

De sa main droite, Harry lui caressa les cheveux et réprima une grimace comme il commençait à sentir la protestation de ses muscles encore trop faibles pour le soutenir. Il devina que les effets de la potion qu'il avait bue à l'infirmerie devaient commencer à s'amoindrir.

_« Déjà ! »_ se dit-il en agrippant l'épaule de Ron pour la serrer en signe de réconfort.

« Je suis vraiment désolé » dit l'Elu, se sentant sincèrement coupable.

Mais ses deux amis secouèrent la tête en même temps et dire de concert, « Ce n'était pas ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour le vif ! »

« Ne poussez pas ! » s'exclama Madame Pomfrey en direction de la foule. Son visage était rouge de colère et Harry pouvait deviner qu'elle devait regretter d'avoir acceptée sa demande. « Miss Granger ! Monsieur Wealsey, veuillez relâcher Monsieur Potter ! Essayez de montrer le bon exemple sinon comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à protéger mon patient ? »

Ron et Hermione se détachèrent de leur ami à regret et se placèrent de telle manière que les autres élèves ne pouvaient pas atteindre le Gryffondor.

Harry pouvait entendre les voix provenir de ci de là et qui lui posaient beaucoup de questions, tous à la fois.

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux, Harry ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de t'être enfin réveillé après deux mois de coma ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la grotte avec Dolohov et Pettigrow ? »

« Est-ce que tu as des séquelles ? »

« C'est vrai que tu es marié avec Snape ? »

Cette dernière question pétrifia Harry et il écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment… ? » commença-t-il, éberlué.

« Tout le monde sait pour votre mariage, Harry, » lui répondit Hermione en repoussant gentiment mais fermement Ernie MacMillan tout en laissant cependant s'approcher Luna et Neville.

« Ca a été dit partout dans les journaux il y a quelques temps » finit la jeune Serdaigle aux longs cheveux blonds. « Harry, je suis contente que tu te sois réveillé. Tu nous as à tous beaucoup manqué. »

« Moi aussi, je suis content ! On avait tellement hâte que tu te réveilles ! » affirma Neville, le visage éclairé par la joie.

« Merci Luna. Merci Neville » sourit Harry en sentant ses genoux commencer à trembler. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne flanchent sous son poids. Car, bien qu'il soit maintenu en lévitation, c'étaient ses muscles qui lui permettaient de rester debout et droit.

Seamus Finnegan apparut dans le champ de vision du Survivant et l'accueillit aussi avec un sourire.

« Ca fait du bien de te revoir, Harry ! On a vraiment eu peur pour toi et on avait hâte de te retrouver parmi nous » fit-il sérieusement avant qu'un sourire éclaircisse plus largement son visage et qu'il n'ajoute pour le taquiner, « Et je suis d'autant plus content qu'avec ton réveil, Snape va être de meilleure humeur. Maintenant, nous aurons peut-être droit à des notes un peu moins sévères que ce que nous avons eu depuis deux mois. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda incrédule, « Tu plaisantes là ?... Non ?... Il a vraiment été encore plus sévère que d'habitude ? »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » répondit Dean en souriant à Harry. « Ravi de te revoir ! Sans toi, ce n'était plus pareil ici… »

Harry n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui répondre comme Madame Pomfrey, excédée d'essayer de maintenir une distance entre les autres et son patient, s'exclamait, « Cette fois, ça suffit ! Nous retournons à l'infirmerie Monsieur Potter ! »

« Très bien ! » acquiesça le jeune homme qui sentait de plus en plus son poids s'alourdir.

Il savait qu'il était plus judicieux de partir maintenant debout plutôt que dans quelques minutes, effondré à leurs pieds. Harry se redressa cependant comme il put, tentant d'apercevoir la silhouette de son mari au-dessus de cette foule compacte et mouvante.

« Pouvons-nous venir, Madame Pomfrey ? » demanda Ron avec espoir.

« Pas dans l'immédiat Monsieur Weasley ! Je vais devoir réinstaller Monsieur Potter et m'occuper de ses soins avant de partir mais vous pourrez venir plus tard dans la soirée. Parlez-en avec le professeur Snape, il venait toujours voir Harry en fin de journée. C'est lui qui fermait l'infirmerie… »

Harry avait beau tendre le cou, il n'apercevait pas de mèches de cheveux noirs et gras.

« … Et je ne serais pas surprise qu'il nous suive directement, Harry et moi. Essayez de l'intercepter avant qu'il ne parte mais si vous n'y arrivez pas, rendez-vous à l'infirmerie d'ici trois quart d'heure environ. Ne venez cependant pas trop nombreux ! Pas plus de deux à la fois ! »

« Très bien Madame Pomfrey ! » répondit Ron avant de se tourner vers son ami pour lui dire, « Nous viendrons tout à l'heure. »

Faisant un effort pour rester droit, Harry acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Hermione, fébrile. « Tu pourras informer Severus que je voulais le voir mais que je n'ai pas pu attendre ? »

« Bien sûr ! » fit la sorcière brune en ajoutant, « Mais je suis sûre qu'il l'aura compris lui-même. »

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire, déçu de ne pas avoir vu son époux, et se sentit être tourné sur lui-même par la baguette de Madame Pomfrey.

Harry entendit la foule pousser des exclamations tout aussi désappointées devant son départ si rapide.

« Déjà ? Mais il vient d'arriver ! »

« Il est peut-être encore trop affaibli ! »

« On espère te revoir dès demain Harry ! »

« Je viendrais te voir à l'infirmerie ! »

« Nous sommes contents de te revoir ! »

« Poussez-vous mais poussez-vous bande d'idiots ! J'ôte encore 20 points à Serdaigle et si j'ai encore besoin de dire à quiconque de se déplacer, j'en enlève 500 à sa Maison ! »

Le cœur de Harry palpita plus vite et, comme il ne pouvait pas retourner son corps, il tourna sa tête, cherchant le propriétaire de cette voix menaçante.

« Madame Pomfrey ! » appela-t-il en un souffle, n'arrivant pas à distinguer son mari dans son champ de vision limité.

« Non, Harry ! » fit l'infirmière en continuant à le faire léviter sans le regarder tandis qu'elle surveillait les gestes des uns et des autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent les portes de la Grande Salle. « J'ai la conviction que vous allez pouvoir retrouver votre mari dans quelques instants donc je vous ramène à l'infirmerie sans faire de pause ! »

Bouillonnant d'impatience mêlée à une certaine irritation, Harry soupira mais répondit, « D'accord ! »

Il pouvait entendre, à présent, Dumbledore recommencer à calmer l'effervescence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. « Nous sommes tous heureux et soulagés de voir que Monsieur Potter est réveillé et qu'il se porte bien mais je souhaiterais vous inviter à regagner vos places pour écouter ce que je vais vous dire. En effet, j'aimerais que vous laissiez le temps à votre camarade de récupérer… »

Frustré et fatigué, Harry n'écouta plus. Son corps le trahissait de plus en plus et il fut heureux d'entendre les portes se refermer comme il s'effondrait.

Madame Pomfrey arrêta immédiatement son avancée et fit pivoter Harry en position allongée.

L'infirmière avait les sourcils haussés par l'étonnement et déclara à son patient, « Vous auriez dû me prévenir que les effets de la potion n'agissaient plus. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils disparaîtraient aussi vite ! Cela confirme l'état de faiblesse avancée de vos muscles ! »

Tout en expliquant les exercices de rééducation qu'elle donnerait à faire à Harry dès le lendemain, Madame Pomfrey reprit sa marche.

Bientôt cependant, ils entendirent une des portes de la Grande Salle être tirée puis refermée de nouveau avant que des bruits de pas claquants sur le sol du couloir au rythme d'une course s'ensuivent.

Sans s'arrêter, l'infirmière regarda par dessus son épaule et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

« Je vous avais dit qu'il nous suivrait, Monsieur Potter ! »

L'anticipation accéléra la respiration du jeune homme et il essaya de se redresser mais son effort était trop intense pour ses muscles qui refusèrent de lui obéir. Néanmoins il réussit à tendre son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête, déployant sa main, attendant avec impatience qu'une autre main la lui prenne.

Son cœur déborda d'émotions intenses lorsqu'il sentit des doigts chauds se glisser contre les siens et une paume venir presser la sienne. Harry distingua alors son mari qui les avait rejoint, essoufflé, et qui le regardait avec un mélange de douleur, de joie et d'adoration.

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de son époux qui marchait rapidement à côté de lui pour suivre les pas vifs de l'infirmière.

Bientôt, ils furent arrivés à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfrey les laissa un instant seuls, prétextant avoir besoin de ranger quelques potions.

Une main tremblante entourant toujours la sienne, Harry vit Severus attendre que la femme soit sortie de la pièce avant de se précipiter vers son visage pour l'embrasser avec une passion renforcée par deux mois de souffrance.

Avec fièvre, Severus parsema sa peau de milliers de baisers appuyés et désespérés en murmurant contre sa peau, _« Tu es là, tu es revenu… »,_ avant de saisir sa bouche avec une telle force qu'il lui fit presque mal.

La langue qui caressait la sienne était ardente et impérieuse et Harry répondit à son baiser avec autant de fébrilité, percevant les petits gémissements, semblables à des sanglots étouffés, qui provenaient de la gorge de son mari.

Il était tellement bon de retrouver les baisers de son amant malgré sa fatigue et sa faiblesse que Harry lutta contre la protestation de ses muscles et accueillit avec un râle de plaisir la main possessive qui s'insinua sous sa robe.

Le noyant sous sa passion, Severus continuait de l'embrasser comme si c'était le dernier baiser qu'il pouvait lui offrir et ses mains étaient à présent partout sur son corps. Les ferventes plaintes tourmentées qu'il semblait ne plus pouvoir taire vibraient dans sa gorge tandis que les paumes de l'homme se nourrissaient de sa chaleur et de ses frémissements.

« Sev ! » protesta légèrement le jeune homme en sentant le corps de son mari se glisser davantage sur le sien et le presser avidement, plaquant son érection brûlante contre lui.

Mais le maître des potions n'écoutait pas et il continuait de dévorer son compagnon de ses lèvres insatiables, léchant sa jugulaire puis son épaule, revenant vers son cou, le lobe de son oreille, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau hâlée, mordillant sa chair, caressant son torse, son ventre, insinuant une main entre ses cuisses, plaquant sa paume sur son sexe qui se gorgeait de sang sous son boxer…

« Sev ! Non ! » paniqua Harry en sentant ses doigts se faufiler sous son sous-vêtement.

« Je te veux ! » grogna Severus en lui capturant de nouveau la bouche.

Gémissant, Harry aurait bien voulu se laisser aller sous ses caresses mais il savait que l'infirmière n'était pas loin et qu'elle allait bientôt revenir.

« Sev, arrête ! Pense à Madame Pomfrey ! »

En mentionnant le nom de la femme, Harry avait prévu que son époux mettrait un terme à ses effusions et non pas qu'il poursuivrait son exploration passionnée.

Ses longs doigts fins se refermèrent autour de sa verge qui se durcissait et Harry ferma un instant les paupières en sentant le bassin de son mari se frotter contre sa hanche et sa bouche dévorer son cou.

« Je veux te sentir autour de moi, vibrant de vie ! Et je veux te sentir en moi, dur et chaud !... Tu es à moi, Harry ! » gémit Severus contre son oreille. « Je t'ai tellement attendu ! Je voulais tellement te voir revenir ! J'en rêvais toutes les nuits… Harry ! Que m'as-tu fait ? Tu me fais perdre la tête ! Je te désire… Je te désire tellement… entièrement. Tu es _mon_ mari, Harry. Le mien ! Tu es en vie ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je ne vivais plus sans toi… Harry, je t'ai… ! »

« Je reviens ! » prévint Madame Pomfrey, coupant Severus dans sa déclaration, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir de son bureau.

Frustré, Severus se redressa vivement et réajusta sa robe de sorcier afin qu'elle cache totalement son érection avant d'aviser que celle de Harry était parfaitement visible. Rapidement, il jeta le drap sur son mari de sorte que les plis du tissu couvrent aussi son désir.

Prévenante, Madame Pomfrey ne les regarda pas immédiatement et tourna le dos pour aller prendre des potions sur une étagère au fond de la pièce ce qui laissa le temps aux deux hommes de se recomposer une expression aussi neutre que possible.

Pendant un instant, Harry jalousa Severus en se demandant comment son conjoint réussissait à flamber de désir une seconde puis retrouver un faciès impassible la seconde d'après alors que lui avait l'impression que ses joues étaient en feu, que son regard trahissait toute la passion qui venait de le consumer et que son expression révélait toute sa culpabilité.

Lorsque Madame Pomfrey revint vers eux, la voix du professeur ne trembla pas lorsqu'il lui demanda, « Quand pensez-vous qu'il sera possible pour Harry de sortir de l'infirmerie ? »

L'infirmière commença à s'occuper de son patient qui écouta avec attention sa réponse.

« Et bien, tout dépendra bien entendu de l'évolution de la guérison de Monsieur Potter. Mais je pense que d'ici cinq jours, je pourrais peut-être déjà l'envisager. Mais s'il va mieux, il faudra quand même qu'il vienne me voir tous les jours ! Nous commencerons la rééducation dès demain et j'ai des potions et du matériel qui aideront Monsieur Potter à accélérer le processus de recouvrement de sa force musculaire. D'ici là, il devrait aussi être moins fatigué. Cela dit, il lui faudra quand même quelques semaines avant de pouvoir retrouver les muscles, la tonicité et l'agilité qu'il avait avant. Heureusement qu'il est jeune et qu'il était en forme ce qui l'aidera lors de sa rééducation. »

« Très bien ! » lança Snape en réfléchissant et en reculant pour laisser le champ libre à l'infirmière pour travailler. « Poppy, il faudra que je vous parle en privé tout à l'heure. »

L'interpelé regarda le professeur un instant mais, ne pouvant rien lire sur son visage, elle acquiesça rapidement avant de reprendre ses soins. Perplexe, Harry regarda son mari d'un air interrogateur mais aucune réponse ne lui fût donnée.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfrey finissait son service, laissant Harry terminer le dessert du plateau de son dîner que lui avait apporté un Dobby larmoyant mais béat, et Severus qui n'avait jamais décroché son regard de son époux hormis lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau de l'infirmière.

Là-bas, Severus s'était glacialement insurgé de ne pas avoir été prévenu avant du réveil progressif de son mari. La femme lui avait alors répliqué qu'elle avait agi sur les ordres du directeur mais qu'elle pensait que Dumbledore avait eu tout à fait raison de garder le silence.

« Et si Harry ne s'était pas réveillé » avait-elle répliqué avec flammes et conviction. « Et si nous vous avions rapporté les signes de son amélioration mais qu'il était encore resté dans le coma… la déception n'aurait-elle pas été encore plus cruelle ? Et qu'auriez-vous fait ? Vous seriez venu ici et auriez regardé Harry toute la journée alors que vous aviez des élèves qui vous attendaient pour vos cours ? Vous qui êtes un maître des potions et qui connaissez le danger des solutions mal préparées, pouvez-vous m'assurer que votre esprit serait resté suffisamment concentré sur votre matière et non sur les améliorations de l'état de Harry ? Auriez-vous réussi à libérer votre esprit des questionnements tels que « S'est-il réveillé maintenant ? » ou « Comment va-t-il à présent ? » ? Je pense, pour vous, comme pour vos élèves et pour moi, qu'il a été plus sage de ne pas vous prévenir. »

Severus n'avait rien répliqué mais, intérieurement, avait compris les motifs du silence de Dumbledore et de l'infirmière.

Une fois que Madame Pomfrey eût refermé la porte derrière elle, Harry émit les mots qu'il avait retenus depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son conjoint, « Je suis désolé Severus ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

A ces paroles, l'expression neutre qu'avait affichée le maître des potions se durcit et Harry vit les ombres de la colère et du ressentiment remplacer l'impassibilité.

« Pour quoi exactement t'excuses-tu ? Pour ton insouciance ? Ton inconséquence ? Ou ta stupidité ? »

Les mots étaient durs et la voix débordant de rancœur et de froideur qui contrastait avec la réaction qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt mais son étudiant comprit qu'il lâchait ainsi toute la frustration et la peur qu'il avait éprouvées pendant des mois.

« Je t'avais prévenu et tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Si tu crois que ta mère et ton parrain nous avaient lié à cause d'une éventualité improbable, tu leur manques de respect et _tu me_ manques de respect ! »

« Severus, c'est vrai que je ne croyais pas à la prophétie mais essaie de comprendre… »

« Comprendre quoi Harry ? » le coupa l'enseignant d'une voix tranchante. « Que tu as pris à la légère l'union qui a bouleversé ma vie ? Que tu pensais que toutes les protections que nous avions mis en place pour toi étaient superflues, voire ridicules ? Que tu ne risquais plus rien parce que Voldemort avait été vaincu et parce que tu es bien trop célèbre et bien trop aimé par la communauté sorcière pour ne plus rien risquer à présent ? Permets-moi alors de te détromper : si tu penses ça Harry, c'est que tu es le plus sombre des idiots ! »

Devant ces accusations, le Gryffondor en fût momentanément bouche-bée. Puis il répliqua avec une certaine colère, « Je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! J'ai effectivement cru que vos protections à tous étaient inutiles, je l'avoue mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ma… _célébrité_ (il cracha ce mot avec dégoût)… me faisait aimer de tout le monde. Pourquoi crois-tu que je veuille devenir un Auror ? Parce que je sais bien que, quoi que l'on fasse, qui que l'on soit – _même moi !_ -, » cracha-t-il encore avec dédain. « il y aura toujours des ennemis à combattre ! Il y aura toujours des sorciers indifférents aux autres et souhaitant conquérir le monde ! »

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait attention ? » s'écria Severus avec rage. « Pourquoi as-tu absolument voulu jouer ce foutu match ? Tu n'en avais pas besoin ! Tu pouvais laisser quelqu'un te remplacer ! »

« Ca n'aurait rien changé de toute manière ! Si ça n'avait pas été moi, celui qui aurait attrapé le vif d'or serait tombé dans le piège et il serait peut-être mort ! »

« Espèce d'idiot ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Toujours ce complexe du super héros sacrificiel ! »

« C'est toi qui ne comprends vraiment pas, Severus !... »

« Bonsoir ! » coupa Dumbledore en entrant dans l'infirmerie, suivi de Ron, de Hermione, de Neville, de Ginny et de Luna qui fronçaient tous les sourcils comme ils avaient entendu les dernières paroles des deux hommes.

« Bonsoir ! » répondit Harry en esquissant un demi-sourire, content de voir ses amis mais toujours contrarié par sa très récente querelle.

« Je suis ravi de pouvoir à nouveau te regarder dans les yeux Harry » fit Dumbledore en lui souriant affectueusement et en se rapprochant du lit. « Nous avons vu Pom-Pom dans le couloir, elle nous a dit que tu avais bien réagi à tous tes traitements… » ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu, en faisant manifestement référence à sa jambe en plus des autres potions qu'il devait prendre.

« Oui » répondit Harry en repoussant de son bras valide la table roulante sur laquelle reposait son plateau vidé du dîner. « C'est parce que j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir bénéficier de traitements adaptés et j'en suis reconnaissant. »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry nota que son mari avait très bien compris le remerciement indirect qu'il venait de lui faire et qu'il avait conscience de la quantité de recherches et de travail que son conjoint avait abattu pour lui.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit et il répliqua, « C'est parfaitement juste et nous en sommes tous reconnaissants ! Severus » appela-t-il en se tournant vers le professeur. « Pourrais-je vous voir une petite minute ? »

« Bien entendu, Monsieur le directeur » fit-il d'un ton neutre et le regard insondable en suivant le vieux mage dans le bureau de l'infirmière.

Hermione se précipita vers son ami alité et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras avant de lui demander, « Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous quand nous sommes arrivés ? Après tout ce que le professeur Snape a enduré depuis deux mois en te voyant ainsi, je ne pensais pas vous voir vous quereller… »

« A vrai dire, je ne le pensais pas non plus » admit l'Elu, avec une intonation dépitée dans la voix. « Il alterne le chaud et le froid… C'est à partir du moment où je me suis excusé. Il a tout à coup commencé à m'inonder de reproches… »

« Je vois ! » fit Hermione, semblant soudainement comprendre.

« Et bien moi, je ne vois rien » lui indiqua Harry en la questionnant du regard. « Je comprends qu'il m'en veuille et qu'il me reproche une certaine insouciance mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été au-devant des ennuis et que je les avais cherché. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ne pas abandonner mon équipe lors du match ! Je suis quand même le capitaine, bon sang ! Comment voulait-il que je fasse ? »

« Ne te formalise pas trop Harry » lui conseilla la brunette. « Quand tu t'es excusé, ça a dû lui rappeler que tu n'avais pas écouté ses mises en garde et que tu ne croyais pas en cette menace qu'il prenait parfaitement au sérieux, lui. Et aussi, le professeur Snape a été soumis à de trop grandes émotions depuis plus de deux mois car il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'inquiétait de manière un petit peu exagérée pour toi bien avant le match. Il est épuisé et ne mange pas assez. Tu as du voir qu'il avait perdu du poids… »

Harry acquiesça de la tête et attendit la suite de l'explication de son amie.

« … Il a aussi été soumis à beaucoup de pressions diverses : la pression d'être celui qui devait te sauver sans comprendre quelle en était la nature, ta réanimation après ta mort, ton coma, les recherches pour ta jambe. Tu aurais dû le voir : il était obsédé par la réaction que tu aurais en te réveillant s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de potion régénératrice. Il savait combien l'amputation te faisait horreur et il ne voulait pas te faire subir ça. Il est venu te voir tous les jours, sans faillir. Il discutait de toi avec nous et tu aurais dû voir son expression à ces moments-là… et puis sa voix… Harry, je crois qu'il tient vraiment beaucoup à toi… Je crois même qu'il n'a jamais autant tenu à quelqu'un qu'à toi. »

Hermione fixait Harry avec intensité, partagée entre deux feux, souhaitant lui en révéler plus. Tellement plus. Mais en avisant l'incertitude dans les yeux émeraude, elle s'abstint. Il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour lui, pensa-t-elle.

« Que croyez-vous qu'ils sont en train de se dire là-dedans ? » demanda Ron au petit groupe en lançant un regard vers le bureau où se trouvaient les deux professeurs.

« Je pense que Dumbledore est en train de dire à Snape de se contenir et de ne pas crier sur Harry alors qu'il vient juste de se réveiller » répondit Ginny avec une certaine contrariété dans la voix.

« Moi aussi » approuva Neville.

« Moi, je pense que Dumbledore est en train de demander à Snape d'être patient avec toi, Harry » expliqua Luna. « De te laisser le temps de te rétablir et de ne pas trop te pousser. »

« Et moi je pense qu'après la conversation que Dumbledore a eu avec Madame Pomfrey il y a cinq minutes dans le couloir, Dumbledore est en train de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne l'a pas prévenu directement ce matin pour l'amélioration de l'état de santé de Harry » indiqua Hermione.

« Harry, » commença Neville. « J'allais oublier de te dire que Remus et Hagrid m'ont dit de t'informer qu'ils passeront te voir demain après les cours. Hagrid souhaitait venir avec nous mais il s'est mis à pleurer et on ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il disait alors il est reparti dans sa hutte et nous a envoyé un hibou pour nous répéter ce qu'il avait voulu nous dire. Remus pensait que tu serais probablement encore trop fatigué et qu'on serait trop nombreux à venir te voir ce soir… et que ça déplairait à Madame Pomfrey. »

« Oui ! » confirma Ron en souriant. « Elle nous a demandé de venir te voir deux par deux uniquement. »

« Et je vois que vous lui avez obéi ! » rigola le Gryffondor à la célèbre cicatrice avant de se tourner vers Hermione, l'air faussement outré. « Comment ça ? Hermione, tu as autorisé ça ! Et pire encore : tu as participé à cette violation du règlement ! »

Pendant une seconde, Hermione grimaça puis sourit en lui répondant, « Je n'aurais pas eu le cœur à protester ! Nous avions tous tellement envie de te voir !... Et puis Dumbledore ne l'a pas écouté non plus ! »

Amusé, Harry lui sourit et demanda à ses amis comment se portaient les uns et les autres puis il se préoccupa des cours qu'il avait manqué et tous exposèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui pour qu'il rattrape le plus vite et le mieux possible.

« Mais je pense que tu rattraperas ton retard assez facilement parce que tu étais en avance dans certains cours et puis ce sera le début des vacances de Pâques à la fin de cette semaine. Tu auras donc quinze jours pour travailler sans que nous avancions parallèlement à toi » expliqua Hermione. « De plus, le professeur Snape et nous avons demandé aux autres professeurs s'ils pouvaient te donner des cours particuliers et ils ont tous accepté. Sinon, le professeur Snape s'était engagé à tout te faire rattraper pour que tu puisses réussir ton année et tes examens. »

Pensif, Harry acquiesça de la tête en signe d'acceptation en se disant qu'avec toute l'aide que souhaitait lui donner chaque professeur et ses amis, il réussirait à rattraper le niveau.

« Harry, » commença Luna en le regardant dans les yeux d'une manière songeuse. « Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à tendre ton bras gauche ? On voit bien qu'il reste crispé… Est-ce qu'il est douloureux ? »

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Dumbledore et Snape émergeaient du bureau, l'un souriant largement et l'autre affichant une expression implacable.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il s'était finalement dit pour que son mari ait un masque aussi inflexible sur le visage.

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune Serdaigle blonde et lui répondit, « Non, mon bras n'est pas douloureux mais oui, je le sens rester un peu rigide et crispé. Je n'arrive pour l'instant pas vraiment à le déplier. Madame Pomfrey pense que c'est une résultante de ma crise cardiaque. J'ai été protégé par les potions qu'ils m'ont données mais mon corps a quand même subi un traumatisme. Il faut donc lui laisser le temps de récupérer et il n'est pas tout à fait guéri. Mais Madame Pomfrey m'a assuré que rien n'était irréversible, grâce encore une fois aux potions, et que je récupérerai toutes mes facultés et le corps que j'avais avant dans quelques temps. »

Tous se réjouirent de la bonne nouvelle.

Harry lança un bref regard à Severus pour voir s'il lui en voulait toujours mais son regard ne l'en informa aucunement.

Harry entendit un Neville hésitant lui demander, « Harry… est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu te souviens de ta mort ? »

« Tu veux savoir si je me suis senti mourir… et après, c'est ça ? »

Et comme Neville hochait affirmativement la tête d'un geste doux, Harry répondit, « Oui ! J'ai tout senti ! »

Le Survivant entendit les souffles se retenir et avisa brièvement l'écarquillement des yeux de Severus à ces mots.

Puis, il se rappela et raconta, « J'ai senti le sort qui avait atteint ma cheville. J'avais l'impression que ça me brûlait mais je ne pouvais pas hurler. En fait, je ne pouvais plus m'exprimer mais j'entendais tout. J'étais conscient quand je suis revenu sur le terrain de quidditch mais j'étais comme… paralysé. J'ai senti quand je suis réapparu dans l'infirmerie et j'ai senti la magie noire enflammer mon corps et cette douleur partout jusqu'à mon cœur. C'était affreux ! Et ensuite, je n'avais plus mal. Je n'étais plus là. »

Hermione serrait la main de Harry et elle avait recommencé à pleurer, tout comme Ginny. Luna avait les yeux humides mais gardait ses larmes au fond de ses yeux tristes. Ron avait le visage décomposé, tout comme Neville. Les yeux bleus et attentifs de Dumbledore étaient rivés sur Harry et, à son côté, le professeur Snape était plus blafard qu'à l'accoutumée et ses mains tremblaient involontairement.

Sans les voir réellement, perdu dans ses souvenirs, Harry lança inconsciemment, « Mes parents vous aiment bien, vous savez ! »

« Quoi ? » lancèrent tous les jeunes gens en même temps.

Cette intervention brusque et choquée ramena le jeune homme à la réalité et il secoua la tête, comme pour se dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû exposer les choses ainsi.

Il relata donc, « Quand je suis mort… » - Harry vit un tic nerveux claquer sur le visage de son mari mais poursuivit son explication – « … je me suis retrouvé… ailleurs… dans un endroit… immatériel… et j'ai pu voir mes parents et Sirius là-bas ! »

Les Gryffondor sursautèrent. Luna hocha la tête avec compréhension et sans étonnement apparent. De son côté, Dumbledore écoutait attentivement, tout comme Severus dont les mâchoires étaient serrées.

« Ils m'ont parlé et je leur ai parlé aussi. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient fiers de moi, qu'ils m'aimaient et que j'avais bien choisi mes amis. Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'ils approuvaient mes choix… » Harry fit une brève pause et plongea ses yeux intenses dans ceux de Severus qui reflétaient une certaine souffrance, avant d'ajouter avec emphase, « _Tous_ mes choix ! »

La bouche de son mari s'entrouvrit en une expression stupéfaite et son regard se fit aussitôt très soutenu. Harry devina que Severus cherchait une confirmation et il lui ouvrit son esprit.

Sans lâcher son conjoint du regard, il reprit, « Ensuite, je me suis senti arraché à cet endroit pour retrouver ce lit. J'étais tellement fatigué que je n'ai pas lutté quand je me suis senti glisser dans le sommeil. Et je me suis réveillé ce soir comme si je n'avais dormi qu'une seule nuit. Mais une nuit particulièrement éprouvante parce que je suis encore épuisé, et aussi après avoir été battu par des cognards ou piétiné par un troupeau de centaures parce que j'ai mal partout et je n'ai plus de force… D'ailleurs, en parlant de cognard, il faudra que je remercie un Poufsouffle ! »

« Pourquoi un Poufsouffle ? » demanda Ron sans comprendre.

« Parce que le batteur qui m'a envoyé le cognard en même temps que j'attrapais le vif d'or m'a sauvé la vie ! C'est le cognard qui a reçu à ma place le sortilège de mort lancé par Dolohov et c'est aussi lui qui lui a cassé le bras qui tenait sa baguette. »

« C'était Susan Bones ! Elle remplaçait Maxine O'Flaherty qui était souffrante ! » affirma Ginny.

« Alors, je n'aurais plus qu'à envoyer un gros bouquet de fleurs à Susan pour la remercier » conclut Harry avec un sourire.

A ces mots, Ron éclata de rire et affirma, « Je pense qu'elle va être étonnée en recevant des fleurs pour t'avoir envoyé un cognard. Et promets-moi de me prévenir pour que je sois là quand tu la remercieras en personne pour la même raison ! »

Tous suivirent Ron dans son hilarité en imaginant la scène et l'expression perplexe qu'aurait Susan.

« Tu nous préviendras tous ! » exigea Neville en riant toujours. « Moi non plus, je ne veux pas rater ça ! »

**OoO**

Cette nuit-là, dans le lit agrandi grâce à la magie, Severus se glissa à côté de son mari qu'il avait refusé de quitter.

« Mais tu ne peux pas rester ! Que va dire Madame Pomfrey en te voyant ici ? » avait protesté Harry un moment plus tôt, en paniquant un peu.

« Elle ne me dira rien parce qu'elle ne le saura pas ! Et il est hors de question que je te laisse dormir seul ici cette nuit ! »

« Pourquoi ? » avait interrogé le Gryffondor, mal à l'aise.

« Parce que je ne pourrais pas dormir en te sachant là ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne crains rien ici ! » avait insisté l'Elu, très gêné.

« Je le sais bien que tu ne risques rien ici ! Cesse de me poser des questions ridicules, Harry ! Avec tes interrogations, on dirait presque que tu ne souhaites pas que je reste ! »

Un brusque silence s'était installé dans la pièce et Severus avait été estomaqué par sa signification lourde de sens. D'une voix à moitié étouffée, il avait lancé, « Tu ne veux pas que je reste, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! Non ! » avait nié son amant avec férocité. « C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué au fait que tout le monde sache pour nous deux et que j'avais peur que quelqu'un nous découvre ou que Madame Pomfrey nous voit dans le même lit demain » avait menti le jeune homme.

« Ne t'en fais pas » l'avait rassuré le maître des potions. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait à partir de 9H demain matin et non de 8H pour te laisser dormir. Je partirai d'ici à 8H15, ça me permettra de me préparer pour le début de mes cours qui commencent à 9H et, à cette heure-là, je ne rencontrerai personne. »

« Et Dumbledore ne le saura pas non plus ? »

« Dumbledore le sait déjà ! Nous avons eu… une petite altercation dans le bureau de Madame Pomfrey tout à l'heure. Il pensait que c'était mieux pour toi de te laisser un peu de temps avant que nous redormions ensemble mais je n'étais pas d'accord et je lui ai dit. Tu es mon mari et c'est normal que nous dormions tous les deux dans le même lit quand nous le pouvons. »

« Ah ! » avait émit l'étudiant, regrettant que son mari n'ait pas suivi le conseil du directeur.

Le problème n'était pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas sincèrement s'endormir dans les bras de son conjoint. Au contraire, il en mourrait d'envie. Mais ce qui le gênait tant était d'un tout autre ordre et ne concernait pas la tendresse qu'il appelait de tous ses vœux.

En cette minute, Harry se sentait bien ainsi serré contre le torse de son mari. Le jeune homme avait insisté pour que son époux se place du côté gauche du lit. Il pouvait donc caresser son torse de sa main valide et, surtout, tenir le corps de son époux éloigné le plus possible de la cause de sa nouvelle gêne.

Severus avait les yeux ouverts et regardait son mari, le visage exposé grâce à la lumière que diffusait la lune et un sourire tendre ne quittait pas ses lèvres tandis que Harry lui caressait doucement le bras et l'épaule.

« J'ai tellement rêvé de cet instant » confessa Severus après un long moment d'un silence léger.

Un lent sourire incurva les lèvres de son étudiant qui le remercia de sa phrase par un baiser affectueux sur son torse.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir » souffla Harry en continuant d'effleurer sa peau avec délicatesse.

« Je sais » répliqua l'homme simplement en redressant sa tête pour embrasser les cheveux du jeune sorcier qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

Aussitôt, Harry éleva son visage et lui tendit ses lèvres que Severus prit instantanément et qu'il goûta des siennes, l'embrassant gentiment.

Les mains du professeur se perdirent alors sur son corps, calmes et douces, frôlant ou câlinant.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, Harry sentit les paumes chaudes et tremblantes venir encadrer délicatement son visage et Severus couvrit de baisers légers sa bouche charnue.

« Harry ! » murmura-t-il avec, à nouveau, une nuance d'adoration dans sa voix.

Puis, avec dévotion, il caressa les joues hâlées, contemplant avidement les yeux ouverts et brillant de vie.

« Pourquoi tes mains tremblent-elles comme ça, Severus ? » interrogea Harry, sans comprendre.

« Je suis heureux… et je te désire » répondit-il en un souffle, sincère. « Je te désire tellement mais je me contiens. C'est pour ça que je tremble. Je ne souhaite pas réitérer mon manque de contrôle de tout à l'heure. J'aurais pu te faire mal alors que tu n'es pas rétabli et que tu venais de te réveiller. Ma seule excuse c'est que je n'ai tout simplement pas pu… mais je ne souhaite pas te faire mal. »

« Embrasse-moi alors… » suggéra Harry en effleurant les lèvres fines de son professeur. « … exactement comme tu viens de le faire. La tendresse ne fait jamais mal. »

En gémissant d'envie, Severus éleva à nouveau son visage vers celui de Harry qu'il encadrait toujours de ses mains tremblantes et posa brièvement sa bouche sur la sienne.

« Tu me tentes excessivement mais j'ai trop peur de ne pas réussir à me contenir si je t'embrasse encore. »

Harry aurait bien voulu lui rétorquer que personne ne le forçait à se maîtriser mais il se dit qu'il était peut-être en effet plus sage de ne pas se laisser submerger par le désir comme son corps trop faible ne suivrait pas. De plus, c'était tout à fait irrationnel mais Harry avait extrêmement honte de sa jambe amputée. Ce nouveau complexe l'avait déjà poussé à exiger de Severus qu'il dorme sur sa gauche pour ne pas toucher son moignon par mégarde mais il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il voyait les yeux noirs de son mari regarder son membre atrophié.

Madame Pomfrey lui avait dit que sa jambe aurait probablement fini de repousser totalement dans trois ou quatre mois, si le processus de régénération n'allait pas plus vite maintenant que son corps était réveillé et avait donc moins de cellules à renouveler.

Il ne pourrait cependant pas attendre tout ce temps s'il souhaitait honorer son contrat de mariage.

A cette pensée, Harry se figea et il paniqua.

« Severus ! Le contrat ! » lança-t-il abruptement en regardant son mari dans les yeux. « Le contrat de mariage ! Nous n'avons pas pu faire l'amour pendant que j'étais dans le coma ! Oh non, je l'ai brisé ! Oh non Severus ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Ou que s'est-il passé ? Nous ne sommes plus mariés, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?... »

« Harry, Harry, calme-toi ! Nous sommes toujours mariés : le contrat savait que tu n'étais physiquement pas apte à ce que nous nous unissions donc il a pris en compte ce fait. Il reste tout à fait valide. Il ne s'est pas brisé. »

« Oh ! » répondit Harry, soulagé. « Mais qu'entends-tu par « le contrat savait » ? Comment un contrat peut savoir ? »

« C'est un contrat magique, tu te souviens ? » répliqua Severus en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un de particulièrement obtus. « Et c'est un contrat de mariage tout à fait classique. Il ne peut pas se briser comme ça. Le ministère ne connait pas la raison pour laquelle ce contrat a été instauré et pour lui, nous pourrions être maris jusqu'à la mort. A la base, il a été créé pour nous lier afin que je puisse être là pour te sauver mais si nous souhaitons définitivement le briser, il faut nous trahir ou effectuer une faute grave qui nous porterait atteinte. Le moins longtemps qu'il puisse durer est un an si l'un de nous trompe l'autre. Un divorce simple peut être conclu après un an et un semestre. »

« Mais alors… pour les couples qui ont fait une erreur en se choisissant et qui souhaitent divorcer avant un an, ils font comment ? »

« Ca leur est impossible ! Comme pour notre couple, c'était infaisable. Le mariage est une institution extrêmement importante et est prise très au sérieux dans la communauté sorcière. C'est pour ça que les couples y réfléchissent toujours à deux fois avant de se déclarer. »

« Sev ? »

Pour une raison inconnue, Harry vit un brusque sourire égayer les lèvres de son mari et il répondit, « Oui, Harry ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe lorsqu'un couple n'honore pas son contrat ? Par exemple, si nous, nous avions raté un samedi ? »

« Ca dépend de la raison qui aurait expliqué ce manquement au devoir conjugal. Si le motif était juste et compréhensible, rien ne se serait passé. Mais je ne connais pas les répercussions qu'il peut y avoir si le contrat est bafoué… mis à part l'annulation immédiate du mariage mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule conséquence. »

« Je trouve ces contrats archaïques ! » souffla Harry brusquement. « C'est vrai : on est obligé d'avoir des relations sexuelles au moins une fois par semaine suivant le type de contrat choisi, c'est figé ! Et si une fois, on n'en a pas envie ! Ca peut arriver ! Et bien tu y es obligé quand même ! »

« Ces contrats ont été instaurés il y a quelques décennies pour éviter les mariages arrangés qui étaient trop nombreux. A cause, bien souvent, d'une question de pureté du sang, de respect de lignage entre les familles ou d'argent. En incluant l'obligation d'avoir des rapports sexuels très réguliers, ça en a dissuadé plus d'un ! »

« Mais est-ce que la clause de rapports sexuels dure toute la vie parce que si on pense aux couples âgés… » fit Harry en grimaçant.

« Non, cette clause n'est obligatoire que pour trois ans et tient compte des aléas de la vie : l'état de santé, certaines obligations, etc. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, si nous ne faisons pas l'amour samedi prochain, le contrat comprendra parce que je ne suis pas en état ? »

« Effectivement ! Mais j'espère que d'ici samedi tu ne seras plus aussi fatigué ! Ta jambe ne nous empêche pas de faire l'amour et si tu as peur pour ta faiblesse musculaire, je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas de me trouver au-dessus… » affirma Severus avec un sourire carnassier.

Harry frissonna, de désir mais aussi de crainte en repensant à l'aspect de sa jambe, mais ne répliqua rien.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Allez Monsieur Potter ! Un peu de courage ! » lui lança Madame Pomfrey tandis que son patient pédalait péniblement sur un vélo magique qui lui faisait faire le tour de l'infirmerie dans les airs.

Sa jambe amputée ne lui posait pas de problèmes pour effectuer ces mouvements comme une prothèse magique complétait son membre en partant de sa cheville. Cette prothèse se rétrécirait automatiquement au fur et à mesure de la repousse de sa jambe. Il pourrait ainsi la garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui soit inutile et il pourrait marcher à peu près normalement pendant les semaines ou mois à venir sans avoir besoin d'être lévité pour tous ses déplacements.

Ce qui lui causait plus de soucis à l'heure actuelle était son manque de force musculaire. Mais pour que Harry réussisse à se tenir tout à fait droit sur la selle, l'infirmière lui avait redonné de la potion énergisante ainsi que la décoction amplifiant temporairement la tonicité de ses muscles qu'il avait également bue la veille. Ces deux préparations ne causaient fort heureusement pas de dépendance et ne comportaient que très peu d'effets secondaires qui n'affectaient pas Harry. L'unique contrainte était qu'il devait boire régulièrement ces deux potions.

Le visage mouillé de sueur, Harry souffla, n'en pouvant plus. Sa rééducation avait commencé le matin à 10H. Pendant une heure, il avait fait travailler le haut de son corps et Madame Pomfrey lui avait massé les membres, surtout son bras gauche. A 11H, il avait pris l'herbier que Neville avait créé pour lui et l'avait étudié jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Après son repas, il avait repris l'herbier et avait dû le reposer à 14H lorsque Madame Pomfrey était revenu vers lui pour lui poser sa prothèse. Elle lui avait alors demandé de marcher doucement pendant un quart d'heure pour qu'il s'adapte à sa « nouvelle jambe » et fasse travailler les muscles de ses membres inférieurs. Il s'était exécuté, baguette en main afin de répéter en même temps les mouvements adéquats du poignet que nécessitait un sortilège appris lors d'un des cours de Charmes qu'il avait manqué.

Ensuite, Madame Pomfrey lui avait donné à faire des exercices faciles pour remuscler ses abdominaux et son dos. A 15H, elle l'avait autorisé à retourner étudier et il s'était attaqué au premier cours de métamorphose qu'il avait raté. Par chance, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à maîtriser cette leçon et était donc passé à la suivante. A 16H30, Madame Pomfrey avait fait apparaître le vélo et cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était dessus.

« Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, Monsieur Potter ! » lui indiqua l'infirmière et Harry sentit le vélo redescendre doucement vers le sol comme il avait arrêté de pédaler. « Je ne veux pas que vous en fassiez trop pour la première journée. »

Essoufflé et affaissé sur le guidon, Harry accepta avec complaisance les trois cuillères de potion énergisante que Madame Pomfrey lui donna.

« Vous allez me suivre dans cette salle » lui dit-elle en lui montrant du doigt l'une des portes attenantes à l'infirmerie. « Cette salle fonctionne un peu comme la salle sur demande que vous connaissez déjà. Vous trouverez donc une piscine, un maillot de bain, une serviette, une petite douche et des vêtements propres. L'eau détendra vos muscles et les jets que j'ai conjurés vous masseront aussi bien que ce que j'aurais moi-même pu faire. De plus, si vous vous en sentez capable, vous pourrez faire quelques mouvements de natation qui vous aideront aussi à retrouver vos muscles en douceur. »

A ces mots, Harry sourit de joie. Il était content, après tous ces efforts, de pouvoir se délasser dans l'eau.

« N'ayez pas peur pour votre prothèse, elle est imperméable et ne souffrira pas de votre baignade. »

Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, Harry se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et se retrouva devant un large et long bassin dont l'eau était à parfaite température.

Avec une certaine difficulté, il se changea et descendit les marches qui l'amenaient dans l'eau avec un soupir de bien-être.

Dix minutes plus tard, il voyait Hagrid entrer dans la salle et il lui sourit en continuant de battre des jambes tout en se tenant au bord du bassin.

En souriant pourtant, le demi-géant fondit en larmes et porta son grand mouchoir à pois à ses yeux avant de le saluer en s'approchant.

« Je suis content de te voir, Harry ! Ca nous fait tellement de bien à tous de savoir que tu es enfin réveillé !... J'aurais voulu venir te visiter hier mais… »

« Je sais ! Ce n'est pas grave ! De toutes manières, j'étais tellement fatigué hier que je ne devais pas être vraiment réceptif » déclara gentiment le Gryffondor.

« Je vois que tu as commencé ta rééducation par le plus dur ! » lui dit Hagrid, un sourire dans ses yeux noirs en montrant la piscine dont les jets le massaient.

Harry éclata de rire avant de lui rétorquer, « La journée n'a pas toujours été comme ça, Hagrid ! », puis il lui raconta les exercices qu'il avait faits. Il répondit également à ses questions sur ce qui s'était passé lors de son attaque dans la grotte puis après.

Hagrid repartit sans avoir oublié de le féliciter pour son mariage – ce qui avait fait rougir Harry – et en lui ayant rapporté la rumeur qui parcourait depuis ce matin les couloirs de l'école, à savoir que le maître des potions avait récompensé Susan Bones de 200 points après qu'elle ait bien répondu à une simple question.

Hagrid lui avait rapporté en riant, « Personne n'en a cru ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il semblerait que jamais le professeur Snape n'avait donné de points à une autre maison que celle de Serpentard. Apparemment, toute la journée, de nombreuses mains se sont levées en cours de potions pour répondre aux questions mais le geste n'a pas été réitéré. Personnellement, j'ai toujours su que le professeur Snape n'était pas aussi méchant que les autres le disaient. La rumeur dit aussi que le réveil d'un certain sorcier n'est pas étranger à son bonheur de ce matin et aux points offerts ! »

Hagrid lui avait lancé un clin d'œil taquin et Harry avait rougit. Le demi-géant n'avait pas insisté.

A présent, Harry réfléchissait encore à ces 200 points et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Bien évidemment, il savait que son mari avait récompensé la jeune Poufsouffle pour lui avoir envoyé le cognard qui lui avait sauvé la vie mais il était surpris de voir qu'il avait pu mettre de côté les intérêts de sa Maison pour un remerciement.

Pensif, Harry se délectait de sentir la puissance des jets d'eau sur sa peau, massant son corps lorsque Remus entra à son tour dans la salle pour le voir.

Il était visible que le lycanthrope s'était fortement inquiété pour lui et il lui posa pratiquement les mêmes questions que Hagrid, auxquelles Harry répondit avec les mêmes explications.

Excepté lorsqu'il parla de sa rencontre avec ses parents et Sirius dans l'endroit immatériel où il s'était retrouvé.

Ses yeux ambres attristés à l'évocation de ses amis et de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit s'embuèrent lorsque Harry lui dit doucement, « Sirius m'a demandé de te féliciter et de féliciter Tonks de sa part ainsi que de celle de mes parents pour votre futur bébé ! »

Une larme roula alors sur la joue de Remus lorsqu'il rétorqua avec émotions, « Je transmettrai les félicitations à ma femme. Merci Sirius. Merci Lily. Merci James. Vous me manquez mais je suis soulagé de savoir que vous êtes en paix et heureux là où vous êtes. »

Harry sourit tristement en entendant ces mots. Il ne connaissait que trop la souffrance qu'occasionnait le manque des êtres chers mais il savait que les paroles de Remus avaient été entendues et c'était le principal.

**OoO**

Harry sortait de la piscine lorsqu'une troisième personne rentra dans la salle. Tout d'abord, il crut que c'était Madame Pomfrey mais il fût détrompé en avisant la silhouette vêtue de noir de son mari.

Il rougit de honte et faillit tomber dans sa précipitation d'aller chercher sa serviette.

Il savait que sa réaction et son sentiment étaient totalement ridicules mais Harry ne souhaitait pas que son époux regarde sa jambe.

En le voyant trébucher et chanceler, Severus s'était hâté de rejoindre Harry et il l'enserra de ses bras pour le soutenir.

« Ca va ? » demanda le maître des potions avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

« Oui ! » rétorqua son étudiant avec un léger accent irrité.

Impassible, Severus fixa un instant les prunelles fuyantes du jeune homme mais ne répondit rien. Il étudia son visage avec soin, notant tout ce qui était inhabituel.

« C'est bon maintenant » lui indiqua Harry avec plus de douceur, en essayant de le repousser pour pouvoir attraper sa serviette. « J'ai retrouvé mon équilibre. »

L'enseignant le relâcha, faisant retomber ses bras le long de son corps, sans détacher son regard attentif du visage pâlit de son amant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il tout à coup.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il se passe quelque chose ? » répondit l'Elu en dépliant rapidement la longue serviette et en la plaçant devant lui, comme une barrière protectrice, cachant sa jambe tout en essuyant son visage.

« Je peux le voir, c'est plutôt flagrant ! »

Harry s'essuya tant bien que mal comme il était difficile d'utiliser la serviette tout en essayant de ne pas la déplacer de sa jambe amputée.

« Non, ce n'est rien » déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire, feignant la légèreté. « C'est simplement que je suis encore fatigué. Je n'ai pas arrêté de travailler depuis ce matin : entre ma rééducation et les cours. Et puis, Hagrid et Remus viennent de passer et c'était un peu difficile pour moi de tout raconter de nouveau. »

Son regard toujours aussi intense fixé sur lui, Severus hocha lentement la tête en signe de compréhension mais Harry eut la désagréable impression de ne pas l'avoir tout à fait convaincu.

L'homme décida cependant de changer de sujet et sourit d'un air féroce en regardant la piscine.

Il lança d'une voix doucereuse, faussement menaçante, « Je suppose que tu te souviens de la dernière fois où nous nous sommes trouvés tous les deux dans une piscine… »

Harry se sentit rougir tandis que le souvenir brûlant envahissait son esprit.

« … je vois que oui… » sourit Snape, le regard affamé. « Il me serait tellement facile de te ramener dans l'eau et de te faire profiter de ma propre méthode de _rééducation_… Je suis certain qu'avec mon _active_ participation, tu retrouverais rapidement toute ta… _tonicité_ et toute ta… _vigueur_. Souhaiterais-tu que je participe à tes _exercices _Harry ? »

Le souffle progressivement haletant, Harry lui répondit, « Je suis certain que ta méthode _comblerait_ mes attentes et je sais que chaque _membre _de mon corps serait finalement plus _ferme _grâce à toi. J'accepterais donc bien ton offre de me _reprendre_ dans la piscine mais je pense que tes _exercices_ pourraient tout aussi bien se pratiquer dans un lit, non ? Et je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu t'occupes de ma _rééducation_ ce soir, lorsque Madame Pomfrey sera partie. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Certainement, » répliqua Severus avec un sourire excité. « Mais il faudra que tu suives à la lettre toutes mes instructions si tu veux retrouver toute ta _fermeté_ et un _entraînement_ intensif sera nécessaire. Soit sûr que je te ferai _bouger_, que je ferai travailler ton corps entièrement et me servirai du mien pour t'aider à te _raffermir_. Autant te prévenir tout de suite que je serai exigeant pour obtenir la meilleure des _performances_ et tu imploreras certainement ma pitié pour que je te _libère_ de toutes tensions. Avec moi, tu vas _gémir_, Harry ! »

Mais Harry gémissait déjà, imaginant les plaisirs foudroyants que pouvait lui apporter son conjoint.

Dans un grognement rauque, Harry attrapa son mari par le haut de sa robe, l'attira brutalement à lui – tellement brutalement que Severus dût une nouvelle fois entourer sa taille de ses bras pour le stabiliser – et dévora sa bouche avec tout le désir que provoquait en lui les allusions de son mari.

Severus répondit à son baiser avec une fébrilité égale et pressa contre lui le corps à demi-nu qu'il caressait avidement. Ses mains parcoururent son dos encore mouillé puis ses fesses, les plaquant étroitement, souhaitant le préparer là, tout de suite et maintenant, pour s'engouffrer dans sa chaleur.

« Harry ! » gémit-il en arrachant la serviette qui séparait ses paumes fiévreuses de sa peau si douce. Ses doigts s'égarèrent alors sur les bras de son amant, puis de nouveau dans son dos, sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, les écartant fermement en élevant sa jambe droite.

Severus sentit Harry se raidir entre ses bras avant que celui-ci ne s'arrache au furieux baiser qu'il lui avait donné, essayant de se dégager de son étreinte.

« Non ! Non ! » s'écria-t-il, un début de panique dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça mais je crois que ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils avant de réaliser soudainement, « Je suis encore allé trop vite… »

Reculant d'un pas et en lâchant son amant, le maître des potions ferma les paupières pour se reprendre et Harry ne le détrompa pas. Il ramassa alors la serviette, la ramena aussitôt devant lui et ne bougea plus.

Lorsque Snape les rouvrit, ses yeux avaient regagné une certaine portion de froide lucidité et il reprit, « Je suis… désolé. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent devant les mots que cette bouche ne prononçait jamais mais il ne put intervenir comme son mari poursuivait.

« J'ai parfois tendance à oublier qu'il te faut du temps à présent. Quand tu es dans mes bras, je ne pense plus qu'à te faire l'amour. »

Harry crispa son poing droit sur sa serviette, réprimant l'envie de lui dire qu'il ressentait la même chose.

« Je vais retourner dans l'infirmerie. J'ai amené mes copies à corriger avec moi et j'en aurais pour deux heures. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais étudier pendant que je corrige et que je pourrais te renseigner si tu as besoin de conseils… Est-ce que tu pourras te rhabiller et revenir sans aide ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien » fit-il simplement en se détournant et en sortant de la salle.

**OoO**

Ce soir-là, Severus dîna avec Harry puis reprit ses corrections pendant une nouvelle heure. Il s'attela ensuite à montrer à Harry comment lancer les sortilèges qu'il devait apprendre et l'informa que le professeur Flitwick passerait le lendemain après ses cours pour sa première leçon de rattrapage. Jeudi, ce serait au tour de Minerva McGonagall et vendredi, Severus lui ferait rattraper quelques courts axés plus spécifiquement sur la théorie.

Dans l'après-midi, Remus lui avait confirmé qu'il n'avait rien à lui faire rattraper comme il connaissait déjà tout le programme et avait commencé à bénéficier de cours plus avancés avec Tonks.

Le professeur Sprout lui ferait rattraper ses cours à partir de la semaine d'après, prenant du temps sur ses vacances, comme – pour certaines plantes et travaux – il était nécessaire qu'ils se rendent dans les serres. Madame Pomfrey ayant indiqué qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il quitte l'infirmerie dès samedi, il n'y aurait pas d'obstacles à cette organisation.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Severus se glissa à nouveau à côté de lui dans son lit et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

Sentant Harry se tendre, il le rassura, « Nous ne ferons rien tant que tu ne seras pas prêt. Nous attendrons le temps qu'il faudra. »

Il ponctua ces mots en plaçant un baiser appuyé dans ses cheveux.

Le Gryffondor soupira de soulagement, son corps épuisé contrairement à son esprit qui pensait à l'homme qui était son mari. Comme la veille, Harry commença à caresser tendrement le bras et l'épaule de son époux, souriant contre son torse, heureux de se trouver là.

Il sentit un autre baiser être déposé sur son crâne.

« Harry » commença le maître des potions avec une inhabituelle hésitation. « Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions mais j'ai pensé que comme tout le monde est au courant pour notre mariage, ce serait plus logique si nous partagions aussi le même logement. »

L'Elu éleva soudain son visage vers celui de son conjoint qu'il dévisagea.

Il aimait dormir dans la tour Gryffondor avec Ron et ses camarades. Il aimait leurs rires et leurs blagues dans leur dortoir. Il aimait les discussions qu'ils avaient parfois le soir. Mais il préférait s'endormir dans les bras de son mari, sentant ses baisers tendres sur ses cheveux, ses caresses douces sur sa peau et son regard apaisé lorsqu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

« Très bien ! » acquiesça Harry en réfléchissant puis en étouffant un rire tandis qu'une pensée saugrenue lui traversait l'esprit. Ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu'il lança à son époux, « Il va donc falloir avertir Ron et les autres que nous aurons un nouveau pensionnaire dans notre dortoir ! »

D'abord surpris, Severus éclata de rire et donna une petite tape sur les fesses de Harry qui avait laissé libre cour à son hilarité cette fois.

« J'aimerais bien voir leur tête si tu leur disais ça ! Mais ce n'était pas vraiment à cette disposition que je pensais. »

Harry le regarda de nouveau avec un air faussement horrifié et répliqua, « Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je déménage dans tes cachots ! On m'a dit qu'il y avait un ogre là-bas ! Du nom de Snape ! Et on m'a dit qu'il mangeait les élèves qui avaient le malheur d'errer près de son domaine ! »

Ricanant, Severus lui donna une autre petite tape sur le derrière.

« Il ne mange que les insolents… donc je pense qu'il faudra que tu fasses véritablement attention en effet ! »

« Et si Snape réussit à me capturer, tu viendras me délivrer ? » le taquina Harry avec un large sourire en lui embrassant le torse.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Severus en faisant mine d'hésiter. « Il faudra que tu sois vraiment gentil avec moi si tu veux que j'aille une nouvelle fois sauver la peau de tes jolies fesses. »

Harry ricana à son tour et ajouta, « Ou ça se trouve, je réussirais peut-être à amadouer l'ogre Snape avec les dites jolies fesses ! »

« Oui, peut-être ! » rétorqua Severus en le fixant avec intensité avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son mari.

Harry lui sourit lorsque leur baiser prit fin et il lui caressa la joue avec affection.

« Maintenant endors-toi petit insolent » déclara le maître des potions en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. « Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces si tu veux affronter et survivre à l'ogre qui rôde dans les cachots où tu vas bientôt venir vivre. »

Réprimant un bâillement, Harry se cala bien confortablement sur la poitrine de son conjoint, déposa un dernier baiser sur son torse et sourit en s'endormant, avec une unique pensée en tête.

Il allait vivre avec son mari.

_A suivre…_


	19. Malentendus et jalousie

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **: **Les lieux, personnages, ainsi que l'histoire de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi et je ne fais pas de profits en publiant cette histoire.

**Warning** **:** Slash de rating M entre Harry Potter et Severus Snape. Langage comprenant parfois des insultes.

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les événements produits dans le tome 6 (et donc 7) comme son écriture avait été commencée avant la sortie de ce tome.**

**Traduction** **: Neville Longbottom :** Neville Londubat

**Le professeur Sprout : **Le professeur Chourave

* * *

**NdA** **: **Coucou ! J'ai bien réfléchi à « C'était écrit » et après avoir rédigé ce chapitre, je peux vous informer maintenant que le prochain sera le dernier. Il se déroulera sur la période de juin à septembre avec passage de l'été au manoir, lemons en perspective. Le chapitre s'appellera « Aveux » et sera long (c'est sa longueur qui me fera décidée si je le coupe finalement en deux ou pas) mais c'est quand même la fin de mon histoire.

Je m'attèlerai donc ensuite à poursuivre mes autres fics une par une en commençant par « Dans l'attente du souvenir » (tout en updatant pourtant en parallèle ma nouvelle fiction, « Le parfum de la vengeance » dont vous avez pu lire récemment le premier chapitre). « Le soupirant de l'ombre » suivra ensuite. En ce qui concerne « Quand des joueurs se mettent à nu », je l'écrirais certainement en parallèle aussi mais plus tard, comme je n'ai jamais pensé que ce serait une histoire très longue.

J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre vous plaira. Gros bisous à vous.

* * *

**C'ETAIT ECRIT**

**Chapitre 19 : Malentendus et jalousie**

« Madame Pomfrey, est-ce que c'est normal que j'ai toujours faim ? » lui demanda Harry tandis qu'il acceptait le beignet du goûter que lui tendait son ami Ron qui acquiesçait à sa question de la tête avec ferveur, ses yeux bleus semblant lui dire que son interrogation était incongrue.

« Oui, c'est parfaitement normal, » lui rétorqua l'infirmière tandis que Ron lui lançait un regard qui semblait signifier '_Tu vois !_'. Puis, elle expliqua, « Il est vrai qu'après votre réveil, j'ai craint pour vous un manque d'appétit ou une certaine difficulté pour votre organisme à reprendre ses fonctions de digestion mais vous n'avez rien eu de tout cela. Vous êtes encore à un âge où votre corps a besoin d'un apport important en calories et vous devez vous en fournir d'autant plus que vos cellules doivent toujours se régénérer pour récupérer de votre traumatisme. »

« Et quand il n'y a pas eu de traumatisme particulier, Madame Pomfrey ? » demanda Hermione en souriant à la femme tout en lui montrant, d'un signe de tête, Ron qui avait un beignet dans chaque main et un dans la bouche. « Faut-il s'en inquiéter ? »

Harry éclata de rire comme le rouquin lançait un regard noir à sa petite amie.

« Je crois que pour Monsieur Weasley, il n'y a plus rien à faire et que c'est un cas désespéré » lança l'infirmière en souriant à la jeune sorcière d'un air complice.

Ron grogna et les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face s'esclaffèrent de bon cœur.

Harry était heureux de partager un moment aussi agréable avec ses amis et cela le changeait de ses séances de rattrapage de cours et de rééducation.

La veille, Minerva McGonagall était venue lui donner des cours de métamorphose et il avait éprouvé quelques difficultés à accomplir certains sortilèges. La professeure était repartie avec le sourire trois heures après son arrivée, fière des progrès de son élève mais il fallait que Harry continue de pratiquer sérieusement pour réussir totalement à maîtriser les leçons qu'il avait manquées.

Ce soir, Severus devait lui faire rattraper ses propres cours et lui avait déjà demandé de lire une quinzaine de pages de son livre. Le rythme de son rattrapage était effréné et il était heureux qu'il puisse étudier pendant qu'il faisait certains mouvements de sa rééducation.

Le lendemain serait samedi, tous les élèves étaient en vacances à partir de ce soir et lui, Harry, pourrait quitter l'infirmerie dès le lendemain comme il arrivait à présent à se tenir plus longtemps debout entre deux prises de potions énergisantes et tonifiantes. Il pourrait également faire des exercices dans les quartiers de son mari – qui étaient maintenant les leurs – sous la condition de revenir à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs heures durant toute la durée des vacances.

Les pensées de Harry furent brusquement interrompues par des bruits provenant de la porte de l'infirmerie et semblables à ceux d'une bousculade.

Le trio vit alors entrer avec fracas Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe tenant un vacillant Draco Malfoy ecchymosé et ensanglanté, suivis de Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan et Colin Creevey.

« Oh Merlin, que vous est-il arrivé ? » s'écria Madame Pomfrey en se précipitant vers eux. « Vous vous êtes battus ? Mettez-le là ! » ajouta-t-elle aux deux Serpentard encore valides, en pointant le lit le plus proche.

Crabbe et Goyle pouvaient toujours marcher mais ils n'étaient pas non plus très beaux à voir. Tous deux portaient en effet les stigmates de maléfices lancés sur eux. Quant aux Gryffondor, ils arboraient eux aussi un visage sanguinolent et des yeux, menton ou pommettes pourpres et enflés.

« Malfoy joue la comédie ! » lança Seamus en grimaçant tandis qu'il se tenait une épaule semblant être déboîtée.

« Vas parler aux trolls, Finnegan ! » lança le blondinet en continuant de gémir avec ostentation.

« La ferme la fouine ! » répliqua Seamus avec écœurement.

« Surveillez votre vocabulaire tous les deux ! » les rappela fermement à l'ordre l'infirmière en scannant le corps de Draco et celui de Seamus avec sa baguette tout en lançant un regard provocateur à Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient fait mine d'avancer, semblant résolus à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. « Je vous le déconseille jeunes hommes ! » menaça-t-elle, implacable.

Serpentard comme Gryffondor se fusillaient du regard sous les gémissements bruyants de Draco qui tourna brusquement ses yeux gris vers Harry pour lui lancer un regard noir comme si l'Elu avait participé au combat qu'il venait d'avoir.

Harry haussait un sourcil dédaigneux à son encontre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, faisant place aux professeurs McGonagall et Snape qui avaient eu vent de la violente altercation qui s'était tenue dans le couloir du deuxième étage juste à la fin des cours.

« Vous devriez tous avoir honte ! » s'exclama la directrice des Gryffondor. « Vous battre dans les couloirs ! Cette attitude n'est pas digne de jeunes hommes de votre âge ! Vous ne savez vraiment pas vous tenir !... »

Le ton de sa voix était dur, outré et déçu. Tous baissèrent la tête sauf Malfoy qui tourna de nouveau son regard haineux vers Harry, gémissant moins fortement que tout à l'heure.

« Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de lever la main d'un geste vif pour faire taire le brouhaha haineux et défensif qui venait de suivre sa question. « Pas tous à la fois ! Thomas ! » indiqua-t-elle en regardant Dean dans les yeux.

« Et pourquoi c'est Thomas qui doit expliquer ! » s'insurgea Draco en oubliant cette fois de gémir. « Il fait partie de votre Maison et il a participé – comme les autres Gryffondor – à nous attaquer ! Et c'est eux qui ont commencé ! »

Le brouhaha revint instantanément à ces mots.

« Sale menteur la fouine ! »

« Sale Gryffondeurk ! »

« Tu vas nous le payer ! »

« Vous allez goûter de mes poings ! »

« C'est vous qui avez commencé ! »

« Silence ! »

L'intervention du maître des potions venait de suite de mettre un terme aux effusions verbales. Pourtant, sa voix n'avait pas augmenté d'une octave à par rapport à son ton doucereux habituel mais tous avait très bien perçu la menace sous-jacente que contenait son ton péremptoire.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas intervenir dans mes décisions et si j'ai demandé à Monsieur Thomas de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre vous tous, c'est parce qu'il semble être le plus calme d'entre vous en ce moment ! Maintenant, Monsieur Thomas, je vous prie de répondre à ma question ! » conclut-elle en se tournant vers Dean.

Ce dernier hocha affirmativement la tête et commença, « Nos deux classes sortions du cours du professeur Flitwick quand Blaise Zabini a fait une remarque déplacée sur _certains d'entre nous_… »

Harry, Ron et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils en entendant les trois derniers mots de leur camarade dont la voix s'était légèrement modifiée lors de leur prononciation.

« … Nous avons commencé par défendre les intéressés mais Zabini a juste ricané et est parti. C'est là que Malfoy est arrivé avec Crabbe et Goyle et ils nous ont provoqué… »

« C'est faux ! » s'écria Malfoy en se redressant sur son lit. « Tout ça, c'est à cause de Potter ! » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard dédaigneux vers l'interpelé.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama aussitôt ce dernier, choqué tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. « Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici ! Tu es complètement fou, Malfoy ! »

« Je peux attester que Monsieur Potter n'est pas sorti de l'infirmerie » affirma Madame Pomfrey qui, par une magie indolore, remettait l'épaule de Seamus à sa place.

Les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers le Serpentard qui contra, « Quand je dis que c'est à cause de Potter, je veux dire que nous nous sommes battus à cause de lui, à son sujet ! »

Seamus reprit aussitôt, « Ils ont insulté Harry ! Ils ont dit des choses horribles sur son compte ! Des choses que nous ne pouvions pas tolérer ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas les tolérer parce qu'elles sont vraies, Finnegan ! » cracha Draco, fusillant le Gryffondor blond du regard.

« Balivernes ! » s'exclama immédiatement Colin les poings serrés. « Je revenais du cours de Défense quand je suis passé dans ce couloir à leur hauteur et j'ai tout entendu ! Vous ne profériez que des mensonges ! Harry n'aurait jamais agi comme vous l'en avez accusé ! Vous… ! »

« Tais-toi où je te fais avaler ton appareil photo ! » menaça Crabbe en frottant son poing droit contre sa paume gauche.

« Essaie espèce de brute ! Va donc… »

« Je ne vous répèterai pas une troisième fois de faire silence ! » siffla Snape d'un ton mauvais mais le visage impassible malgré sa patience émoussée. « Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ce qui a été dit sur Monsieur Potter ! Draco ! »

Celui-ci s'exécuta rapidement, regardant son directeur de Maison dans les yeux, à la fois déterminé et interrogateur, « Blaise a simplement dit que Potter savait comment utiliser sournoisement les gens à sa guise et que notre communauté n'aurait pas dû le nommer le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu mais le Crétin-Qui-Sait-Manipuler… » Devant l'insulte faite à l'Elu, Draco attendit de voir l'habituelle lueur approbatrice et sarcastique dans ses yeux noirs ou alors un petit sourire mauvais et amusé mais rien ne vint et il poursuivit aussitôt, inquiet et déçu, « … Et Crabbe, Goyle et moi-même n'avons fait qu'acquiescer à cette vérité. Personne ne peut nier que Potter vous a traîtreusement mené dans un traquenard Professeur ! »

Seamus rétorqua instantanément, « Vous voyez ! » en montrant du doigt le Serpentard blond qui fixait toujours son maître des potions avec sérieux.

De l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, Ron avait serré les poings, ses beignets oubliés. Quant à Hermione et Harry, ils avaient ouvert des yeux ronds d'incompréhension.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que Monsieur Potter s'est joué de moi, Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda très lentement le professeur dont les yeux noirs restaient insondables mais glacials.

Draco sembla hésiter devant cette question et surtout devant le ton employé pour la formuler mais répliqua avec moins de conviction dans sa voix, « Parce qu'il a réussi à contracter un mariage avec vous alors que nous savons tous parfaitement bien ce que vous pensez de lui !... Et pourtant, nous avons tous également vu combien son coma avait semblé vous affecter… »

A ces mots, le maître des potions se raidit mais Malfoy poursuivit avec une vivacité et une rancœur retrouvées, « Nous avons pensé qu'il vous avait soit lancé un sortilège, soit – par un plan sordide – réussi à vous faire avaler un philtre d'amour ! »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de se raidir tandis que Ron et Hermione secouaient négativement la tête, l'un les lèvres serrées et haineux, l'autre la bouche entrouverte et incrédule.

« Parce que nous savons tous que votre attitude n'est pas naturelle ! Il y a _forcément_ une intrigue là-dessous ! »

La voix qui lui répondit fut d'une absolue froideur et le ton était sec.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je suis… _flatté_… de votre inquiétude à mon égard mais je vous serais gréé à l'avenir de ne plus laisser votre imagination ou les suspicions de vos camarades et de vous-même interférer dans les couloirs de l'école… ou ailleurs au collège au sujet du contrat qui lie Monsieur Potter et ma personne. Je peux tout de même vous rassurer sur le fait qu'aucune magie n'a été pratiquée sur moi et que j'ai donné mon consentement… _volontairement_… à cette union. A présent que tout malentendu est écarté, je souhaiterais que vous cessiez vos investigations car mon mariage avec Monsieur Potter est de l'ordre privé et ne concerne en aucun cas votre éducation à Poudlard. Vous informerez vos camarades de Serpentard que j'aurais une petite conversation avec eux tout à l'heure, avant qu'ils rejoignent leurs domiciles pour les vacances. »

Au fur et à mesure que ces paroles avaient été distillées, tous avaient pu voir le visage pointu de Draco Malfoy blanchir et se fermer sous le choc. Il observait son directeur de Maison comme si celui-ci avait trahi les Serpentard et l'on pouvait voir que Snape l'avait également très bien perçu.

Cependant, personne n'eut l'occasion d'ajouter quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet comme trois personnes arrivaient dans l'infirmerie. Harry reconnut les docteurs Travis et Cartwright qu'il avait eu en cours le peu de temps où il avait pu suivre les leçons de médicomagie, et qui avaient contribué à sa réanimation et à ses soins après sa mort. La troisième personne qui les accompagnait était une très belle jeune femme d'une petite vingtaine d'années aux cheveux blonds et bouclés.

Avec amusement, Harry nota l'expression de tous les étudiants que Madame Pomfrey finissait de soigner et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le désir que reflétaient les yeux gris, marrons foncés ou clairs et bleus dans les visages soudainement empourprés de Malfoy, Colin, Dean, Crabbe, Goyle et Seamus tandis que la jolie blonde passait près d'eux et se dirigeait vers le lit de Harry.

Ce dernier pensa avec ironie qu'il fallait vraiment peu de choses aux adolescents pour passer d'une querelle et un sentiment de trahison, à l'oubli le plus total devant une brusque montée d'hormones.

Cette fois-ci, Harry lança un regard à Ron et vit que le rouquin avait la bouche ouverte et fixait la nouvelle venue avec des yeux écarquillés. Hermione, quant à elle, serrait des dents et fusillaient son petit ami du regard.

Harry grimaça intérieurement en sachant d'ores et déjà que Ron passerait plus tard un sale quart d'heure puis il détailla la jeune femme.

Elle avait un visage d'un ovale parfait aux traits fins et à la bouche pulpeuse. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'un vert presque aussi soutenu que les siens et ses pommettes étaient hautes et saillantes. Elle était véritablement belle et son corps semblait magnifique.

En la contemplant de haut en bas, Harry comprit pourquoi les autres étudiants présents bavaient pratiquement devant elle mais étrangement, lui, la trouvait trop… fade. Il trouvait sa peau trop bronzée alors que ses rêves l'amenaient davantage à imaginer une étendue de peau claire, blanche comme la porcelaine. Ses yeux paraissaient manquer d'une personnalité marquée, plus aiguisée et donc plus piquante. Et il pensait que les cheveux noirs l'auraient plus avantagé. Il se revit enrouler de longues mèches noires autour de ses poignets. Des beaux cheveux fins, noirs et… gras !

Troublé, Harry sentit ses joues se colorer par l'embarras comme il recevait cette révélation comme un choc.

Cette description… c'était celle de son mari.

Harry détailla de nouveau la jeune femme, en essayant de calmer la brusque panique qui affluait dans ses veines.

Pourquoi préférait-il Snape à cette charmante créature ? Pourquoi préférait-il un _homme_ à cette _femme_ ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas gay ou bi pourtant, il avait déjà fait plusieurs introspections au cours des derniers mois pour comprendre son attirance envers Snape. Il en avait conclu qu'il ne ressentait cet attrait que pour lui et non pas avec les autres hommes alors pourquoi ?

Il aurait _dû_ être attiré par cette femme !

Essayant de ne pas laissé paraître son tumulte intérieur, Harry jeta un bref regard à son mari et avisa que Severus semblait fâché. Il le fixait, les mâchoires serrées et une veine battait frénétiquement sur sa tempe. Ses poings étaient crispés et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Pourquoi était-il en colère ? Etait-ce parce que Draco et ses camarades s'étaient immiscés dans sa vie personnelle ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'analyser davantage la situation comme Emily Travis prit la parole pour lui dire combien elle était heureuse de le voir enfin réveillé. Son collègue, Irwin Cartwright lui tint à peu près les mêmes propos et ils lui présentèrent enfin la jeune femme qui était entrée avec eux.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous présente Miss Lisa Robinson ! Elle est actuellement en deuxième année de médicomagie et, si ça ne vous dérange pas, elle suivra votre dossier en même temps que nous pour parfaire sa formation. Ce qui vous est arrivé est en effet peu commun et ce serait un bon apprentissage pour elle » conclut le docteur Travis en le questionnant du regard.

Encore confus par ses pensées à propos de Severus, il bégaya légèrement en répondant, « N-Non, ç-ça ne me dérange pas du tout… pas du tout ! »

Un léger bruit de casse se fit entendre mais personne n'y prêta attention hormis Madame Pomfrey, le professeur McGonagall et Hermione tandis que Lisa échangeait un petit sourire avec Harry.

« Je vous remercie infiniment, Monsieur Potter, de me laisser participer à vos soins » dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec gentillesse et reconnaissance.

« Severus, laissez-moi regarder votre main… » disait en même temps Madame Pomfrey en voyant couler le sang dans sa paume qui avait trop enserré un flacon vide qui était resté sur une table près de l'endroit où le professeur se tenait.

Celui-ci ne sembla pourtant pas voir que l'infirmière lui avait saisi la main et pointait sa baguette dessus. Il fixait toujours Harry et Lisa avec dégoût, horreur et fureur.

« J-Je vous en prie ! » répondit Harry en sentant son sourire trembler tandis que son esprit se demandait toujours pourquoi il trouvait Snape plus séduisant que l'étudiante en médicomagie.

Irwin Cartwright commença à parler des nouvelles trouvailles qu'ils avaient faites concernant la repousse des membres. Il invita Snape à se joindre à eux pour mieux entendre l'explication et le maître des potions se rapprocha hâtivement du groupe, se plaçant de telle manière qu'il excluait presque Miss Robinson.

Mais Harry n'écouta pas. Il détaillait son mari qui ne le regardait plus et Lisa qui écoutait attentivement la discussion en cours. Il lança un autre coup d'œil aux Gryffondor et Serpentard toujours présents à l'infirmerie malgré le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne portait plus de blessures ou d'ecchymoses et il vit qu'ils étaient toujours bouche-bée devant la jeune fille.

Alors pourquoi ne l'était-il pas ? se demandait-il, torturant son esprit avec cette question.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'intense introspection, il soupira intérieurement, soulagé. Il en aurait presque ri.

La jeune femme était certes belle mais elle n'était tout simplement pas son type. En fait, elle était trop parfaite pour lui. Sa figure était tout à fait symétrique, sans défaut… et donc sans ces petites imperfections qui faisaient le charme qu'il aimait trouver dans un visage. Son corps était superbement proportionné et, avant, il n'aurait peut-être pas refusé une aventure avec elle si elle avait flirté avec lui mais à présent qu'il était marié, il ne pensait plus qu'à Severus. L'infidélité, en effet, lui faisait horreur et, concernant les relations physiques, il était plus que satisfait avec son mari.

Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, Fleur Delacour était extrêmement belle et pourtant, contrairement à Ron, il n'avait jamais été attiré par elle alors qu'elle avait du sang de vélane. Il était donc normal qu'il ne soit pas séduit par Lisa Robinson.

Rasséréné, il commença à écouter la conversation.

« … Nous allons pouvoir voir où en est la repousse de la jambe de Monsieur Potter… si celui-ci n'est pas contre le fait que Lisa s'occupe de lui. »

Avec un grand sourire, heureux de ne plus être tourmenté, Harry déclara avec satisfaction, « Pas le moins du monde ! En fait, je serais ravi que Miss Robinson s'en charge si ça peut lui permettre d'accroître ses connaissances. »

'… _et si ça peut tenir éloigné Severus de la vision de mon amputation'_ ajouta-t-il dans sa tête, sentant son nouveau complexe se rappeler à lui.

A ce moment-là, Harry croisa les yeux noirs et brûlants de son conjoint et réprima un sursaut. Severus le regardait comme il le faisait avant. Avant que leur relation ne commence à évoluer favorablement. Comme lorsqu'il le haïssait encore. Que lui prenait-il ? Il n'était tout même pas toujours fâché parce que toute la communauté sorcière était au courant pour leur mariage ? Par Merlin, lui, Harry n'y pouvait rien !

L'Elu soutint le regard féroce de son époux et essaya d'inclure une lueur disant '_Je suis désolé'_. Peut-être que cela diminuerait sa colère s'il sentait que son conjoint regrettait également cet étalage public et tout ce que cela impliquait ? Mais Harry réprima un nouveau sursaut devant la réaction flagrante que ses excuses silencieuses avaient provoqué. Severus semblait encore plus rageur et Harry ne comprenait pas.

Pourtant, il savait combien Severus aimait l'ordre, la discipline et la discrétion. Il savait qu'obligatoirement, le maître des potions aurait exécré le fait que les journalistes et maintenant ses élèves s'immiscent dans sa vie privée. Il devait d'ailleurs fulminer de devoir aller trouver les étudiants de sa Maison pour leur expliquer succinctement certaines choses. Mais hormis des excuses et une discussion à ce sujet, Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus maintenant que la nouvelle avait été apprise par tous. Il se promit toutefois de lui en parler une fois qu'il rejoindrait leurs quartiers à partir de ce soir.

« Monsieur Potter, nous allons passer dans la pièce à côté pour plus de discrétion » informa Emily en invitant Irwin, Lisa et Severus à la suivre.

Harry paniqua alors et s'écria, « Non ! Pas le professeur Snape ! »

Le Survivant aurait préféré affronter la mort une fois de plus plutôt que de voir son époux détailler son moignon avec dégoût.

Harry vit son conjoint se retourner lentement vers lui, le visage impassible mais avec un petit quelque chose au fond de ses yeux noirs qui lui fit mal.

Il tenta de se rattraper, « Je euh… Pourrais-je vous voir un instant en privé, Professeur ? »

Son mari hocha la tête d'un coup sec, les lèvres pincées et précéda son élève qui marcha vers la pièce où les médecins devaient se rendre avec Harry pour analyser le degré de repousse de sa jambe. Severus referma la porte derrière lui, lança un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce et croisa les bras, tremblant de rage.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? » siffla-t-il d'un ton mauvais et cassant.

« Je suis désolé Severus, » commença Harry en le regardant dans les yeux, l'expression contrite, en décidant de mentir sur certains éléments. « Je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec mon état. Je me sens affaibli, toujours fatigué, fragile et j'ai un peu de mal à digérer tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Et si on ajoute tous les cours que j'ai à rattraper et qui me stressent, je me sens nerveux et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir tout ce monde qui me regarde. Les docteurs Travis et Cartwright sont venus pour me voir donc je ne peux pas leur refuser la visite mais je souhaiterais qu'il y ait moins de monde… si ça ne te dérange pas… »

Le visage de Severus était moins tendu que tout à l'heure mais il cracha tout de même, « Et pour Miss Robinson ? Elle, elle peut rentrée ! Et ça « ne te dérange pas du tout, _du tout_, qu'elle se charge de tes soins si ça peut lui permettre d'accroître ses connaissances » n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry reconnut ses propres paroles dans la réplique du maître des potions et il se vexa un peu que son mari se moque de lui et du moment de confusion où il avait légèrement bégayé et s'était répété. En cet instant, il avait l'impression de retrouver le Severus Snape du début de leur mariage, sarcastique et intransigeant, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se sentit commencé à trembler, nerveusement agité par son état persistant de fatigue et par le caractère parfois irascible de son époux.

« Il faut bien qu'elle apprenne ! »

« Oh bien sûr ! Et tu es évidemment tout disposé à l'aider ! »

« Oui ! »

« Mais bien entendu ! Saint Potter au grand cœur est là et vole au secours des _jolies_ femmes en détresse alors qu'il n'est pas fichu de préparer convenablement ses cours ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Severus ! Je n'ai aucun souci en ce qui concerne mes études ! La seule chose sur laquelle je dois me concentrer à présent, c'est le fait de rattraper ce que j'ai manqué quand j'étais dans le coma et mon rattrapage avance très bien ! »

« Si je dois te rappeler ton niveau en potions… »

« Mes potions sont toujours correctes ! »

« Oh oui correctes !… Ce qui veut dire médiocres ! Si tu t'investissais un peu plus dans ton apprentissage au lieu de faire les yeux doux, tu arriverais peut-être… »

« Les yeux doux ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

La panique s'infiltra dans les veines de Harry qui était confus. Faisait-il réellement les yeux doux lorsqu'il regardait son mari ? Il savait qu'il éprouvait de tendres sentiments à son égard mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que son penchant pour lui était aussi évident dans ses yeux et sur son visage.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! J'ai tout remarqué !... »

L'Elu rougit violemment. Que devait penser Severus ? Pensait-il que son amant était tombé amoureux de lui ? Harry sentit son estomac s'alourdir.

« … Et ça me dégoûte ! Je souhaite que tu stoppes cela immédiatement ! »

Cette fois-ci, Harry pâlit. Il avait l'impression qu'une chape de glace venait de l'envelopper. Severus ne voulait pas de sa tendresse, de son affection ou de son amour… s'il en avait éprouvé pour lui. Il savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux de son professeur mais le rejet clairement affiché par Severus lui faisait horriblement mal et il dût concentrer toute la force de sa volonté pour faire refluer les larmes qu'il savait n'être plus très loin.

« Je te prierai de sortir ! » dit Harry d'une voix froide mais tremblante.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Snape, interloqué et horrifié.

« Je te demande de partir ! » répéta l'étudiant en ne le regardant plus, pointant son index sur la porte de la chambre.

Très raide et le regard haineux, le maître des potions tourna les talons et s'enfuit avec colère de la chambre et de l'infirmerie.

Immédiatement après, les deux médecins et l'étudiante entrèrent en ignorant délibérément la mine blafarde et contrariée de Harry et le départ précipité de l'homme rageur qu'ils avaient vu passer devant eux en coup de vent. Ils s'attelèrent alors à dénuder la jambe amputée du patient afin d'analyser son état.

Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille les médicomages dire que la repousse n'allait pas plus vite du fait de son réveil mais qu'apparemment, le délai était normal comme les tests qu'ils avaient faits sur des volontaires montraient une repousse tout aussi lente. Ils pouvaient véritablement estimer maintenant que Harry aurait retrouvé sa jambe entière fin juin – début juillet.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Toujours furieux après avoir parlé avec ses Serpentard, Severus entra dans ses quartiers et se précipita vers son armoire dans sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et plongea sa main au cœur de ses vêtements, par-delà ses t-shirts et chemises propres, attrapant la petite boîte qui était cachée derrière.

Il ouvrit brusquement l'écrin de velours bleu nuit et sortit l'anneau d'or blanc aux motifs gravés en or jaune qu'il avait acheté pour Harry lorsque celui-ci était dans le coma. Il savait que ce symbole marital lui allait parfaitement comme il l'avait passé plusieurs fois à son annulaire gauche quand il était encore profondément endormi.

Il l'avait acheté sur une impulsion un jour où il s'était senti particulièrement démoralisé et où il avait eu envie de se fondre littéralement en Harry, d'être absorbé par lui pour lui appartenir à jamais et intégrer son monde passif.

Il savait que c'était stupide de l'avoir acheté. Il savait que c'était stupide de l'avoir gardé. Et il savait aussi que c'était stupide d'espérer le voir un jour rutiler au doigt de Harry, volontairement accepté.

Il en était d'autant plus conscient en cette fin d'après-midi devant le rejet de son mari lorsqu'il avait accusé celui-ci de faire les yeux doux à cette pimbêche d'étudiante en médicomagie.

Harry ne s'était même pas donné la peine de nier, se remémora-t-il avec souffrance en serrant très fortement l'anneau dans sa paume. Il lui avait alors brutalement ordonné de partir.

Severus ferma les paupières en tentant de respirer calmement malgré son tourment et sa douleur.

Il n'allait certainement pas laisser cette petite idiote lui voler son époux sans rien faire.

Il était pourtant horriblement conscient de n'être qu'un homme. Un homme physiquement désavantagé, à la langue acérée et de vingt ans l'aîné de son conjoint, lorsqu'elle était une très belle jeune femme, semblant douce et proche de son âge.

Et Harry était hétérosexuel.

Sans la contrainte que lui avaient imposée ce mariage et leurs unions hebdomadaires, l'Elu ne l'aurait jamais regardé. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé s'unir à un sorcier si jeune, et le fils d'une de ses Némésis de surcroît. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il était trop tard. En dépit de sa volonté, il était tombé amoureux. Follement et irrémédiablement.

Ce constat ne l'enchantait pas mais toute tentative de lutte était inutile et futile. Il avait déjà mené cette bataille et il l'avait perdu. Il savait aussi que cet amour était à sens unique et qu'il le resterait, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ses sentiments s'étaient imposés à son cœur comme l'oxygène devait être apporté à ses poumons. C'était un fait. Un constat auquel il s'était résigné.

Il était épris, conquis, séduit par cet être qu'il avait jadis tant haï et il ne savait pas s'il lui était possible de rivaliser avec cette fille qui avait paru charmer tous les étudiants de sexe masculin à l'infirmerie.

Il avait exécré voir son mari aussi troublé par cette Miss Robinson. Tout comme les autres, il avait rougi d'envie, l'avait détaillé des pieds à la tête, lui avait souri d'un air positivement sexy et enjôleur. Et lorsqu'il avait fallu qu'il parle, il s'était mis à bégayer et à se répéter. A ce moment-là, Severus avait eu envie de le gifler, de lui hurler qu'il était à lui tout en traînant l'étudiante par ses beaux cheveux bouclés hors de la pièce, ordonnant à tous de sortir de l'infirmerie et de prendre son mari de sorte qu'il ne doute plus de la loyauté et de la fidélité qu'il devait garder uniquement pour son époux.

Il mourrait de jalousie et de douleur d'avoir été rejeté.

Harry reviendrait ce soir pour habiter avec lui dans ses quartiers. Il faudrait donc qu'il se contrôle comme il avait réussi à se maîtriser un peu plus tôt dans l'infirmerie, pour ne pas blesser Harry qui était encore trop faible. Son sang lui ordonnait pourtant de le soumettre physiquement, de le pénétrer, de se l'attacher, de se fondre en lui, de lui faire oublier les autres, de le faire ne plus penser qu'à lui, de lui faire occulter la moindre envie de partir et de le quitter lorsque l'année effective du mariage serait terminée.

Car il savait que le 2 septembre prochain, lorsqu'une année entière se serait écoulée, Harry irait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui d'autre. Une femme. Peut-être même _cette_ femme. Et il la prendrait. Il la possèderait pour briser le contrat. Leur contrat. Leur mariage. Il serait alors libre de partir. Libre de le quitter, de ne plus le revoir et d'oublier qu'il avait été un jour Monsieur Harry James Potter Snape.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Lorsque Harry entra dans les appartements qui étaient désormais les siens, Severus à sa suite, il était d'une nervosité à fleur de peau.

Le cours de rattrapage que lui avait donné son conjoint avait été catastrophique.

Le professeur lui avait constamment parlé d'une voix tranchante, l'insultant sur sa manière d'apprendre, de couper certains ingrédients, de touiller les préparations délicates et même de lire. Harry était donc très remonté contre son mari et, plus tard le soir, il se coucha dos à Severus, sans lui parler. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il avait prévu son arrivée dans leurs quartiers mais Severus ne lui dit jamais rien, semblant lui aussi se satisfaire de ce silence lourd et tendu.

Les vacances passèrent ainsi : La journée, Harry rattrapait peu à peu ses cours manqués tout en poursuivant sa rééducation, appréhendant le rattrapage des leçons de potions qui étaient toujours une épreuve. Et le soir, ils se couchaient en silence, dos à dos et s'endormaient pour reprendre la même routine au petit matin.

Harry avait une fois où deux tenté de renouer le dialogue. La première fois, il lui avait dit en plaisantant qu'il en était presque arrivé à avoir peur d'attraper des objets au cas où ils auraient été transformés en portoloin. Severus avait grogné pour simple réponse et, plus tard, avait laissé tombé sur son petit bureau un livre devant lui où était signalé, entre autres, un sortilège révélant si un objet avait été ensorcelé ou non. Puis, la deuxième fois, il l'avait félicité sur ses recherches qui faisaient de plus en plus parler de lui et des docteurs Cartwright et Travis. L'homme avait encore grogné sans décoller ses yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire. Harry n'avait alors pas insisté.

L'attitude de Severus était constamment inchangée. La seule modification que Harry avait pu noter était le tremblement parfois très prononcé de ses mains et même certaine fois de son corps entier lorsque Harry était à proximité. Parfois aussi, l'Elu avait remarqué une infime lueur de désir désespéré dans ses prunelles noires, ce qui l'avait à la fois réchauffé et agacé. Car Harry commençait à se demander si les quelques mois qu'ils continueraient à passer ensemble se passeraient toujours ainsi : Snape et lui ne se parlant pas, le désir se cachant comme des braises sur un bout de charbon mais sans rien d'autre. Sans communication et sans rien de plus. Harry se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à penser qu'il souhaitait autre chose, une chose supplémentaire, mais il ne savait pas laquelle.

Un soir, il tenta une nouvelle approche. Il souhaitait dire au maître des potions qu'il ne leur restait que quatre mois et demi avant la fin de l'année effective du contrat et qu'il aurait bien voulu savoir ce que Severus comptait faire. Suivant sa réponse, Harry lui aurait peut-être avoué qu'il aimerait bien poursuivre leur relation pour voir où cela les mènerait mais il souhaitait aussi lui dire qu'il en avait assez de ce silence et préférais qu'ils échangent des confidences sur leur passé comme ils l'avaient fait si souvent autrefois.

« Severus ! » appela-t-il tandis que l'homme était encore en train de lire dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée dont le feu mourait progressivement.

Snape ne releva pas les yeux mais Harry constata que ses pupilles ne suivaient plus les lignes de l'ouvrage. Il continua donc, « Il ne nous reste que quatre mois et demi avant la fin de notre mariage si… »

Mais Harry ne put aller plus loin comme Severus s'était brusquement levé sans le regarder et se hâtait vers la chambre d'où il claqua la porte avec fracas.

Le Gryffondor sursauta, ébahi. Qu'avait-il encore dit ?

Ne pouvaient-ils plus parler de leur mariage ? Snape était-il si impatient qu'il se finisse qu'il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un lui remémore les longs mois encore à venir ?

Brusquement furieux, Harry se leva du canapé et sortit de leurs appartements et des cachots.

Aujourd'hui était la dernière soirée des vacances et Harry savait que les Gryffondor seraient heureux de le revoir. Ils lui avaient promis une fête et le jeune homme comptait bien s'amuser et s'étourdir pour ne plus penser à la froide tension qui régnait entre son époux et lui depuis près de quinze jours. Il laisserait Hedwige l'informer qu'il dormirait dans la tour cette nuit.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Lorsque Severus détacha le message que lui apportait la chouette de son mari, ses mains tremblaient et ses gestes étaient saccadés malgré lui. Il prit tout de même garde à ce que son involontaire brusquerie ne blesse pas la patte du volatile et il déroula le morceau de parchemin de ses doigts fébriles.

Sa bouche marquée par l'amertume se tordit brusquement, accentuant son rictus mauvais lorsqu'il lut les mots écrits visiblement à la hâte.

_Severus,_

_Ne m'attends pas ce soir. Les Gryffondor ont organisé une petite fête en mon honneur dans notre salle commune. Je dormirai là-bas cette nuit. Bonne soirée,_

_Harry_

Severus froissa vivement le message et le pressa entre sa paume furieuse, crachant avec dédain en répétant _ses_ mots, « _Notre_ salle commune ! »

Il lança la petite boule de papier avec une telle rage que Hedwige s'envola aussitôt, fuyant rapidement le maître des potions qui sifflait avec emportement, « Tu n'as plus de salle commune, Harry ! C'est ici que tu habites à présent ! Ici avec moi ! »

Plaquant ses paumes contre son visage afin de ne pas attraper tout ce qui lui passerait sous la main pour les lancer à travers la pièce, il se força à respirer de plus en plus calmement, endiguant sa colère, disciplinant son esprit.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il marcha doucement vers la cheminée et s'assit très raide sur son fauteuil. Calmement, il attrapa son livre qui trônait sur la petite table à côté de lui, l'ouvrit et en ôta le marque-page qu'il posa délicatement sur cette même table. Ses yeux plongèrent sur les lignes d'écriture, recherchèrent le passage où il s'était arrêté la dernière fois et le trouvèrent. Ils commencèrent à lire puis se fixèrent comme ses pensées revenaient insidieusement vers Harry. Ses mains se remirent à trembler et il ferma un instant les paupières pour respirer à nouveau profondément et faire le vide dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il reprit sa lecture.

_Au cœur de la brume épaisse de cette froide matinée d'automne,… _

Que faisait Harry maintenant ? A cette heure-ci, il était très certainement en train de s'amuser et de rire avec ses amis. Ce sale traître préférait sans doute leur compagnie à celle de son mari avec qui il ne pouvait plus rigoler ces temps-ci, avec qui il ne pouvait plus faire l'amour. Avait-il invité cette Lisa ?

Soudain, Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait une fois de plus cessé de lire et que ses doigts étaient crispés sur la couverture de cuir de l'ouvrage. Il se força donc à relâcher sa prise et respira lentement. Puis, il relut son passage.

_Au cœur de la brume épaisse de cette froide matinée d'automne, Davy traversait la rue déserte et sombre lorsque…_

Et si elle était là-bas avec lui, flirtaient-ils en ce moment ? En ce moment-même où lui était en train de lire ici dans les cachots ?

Severus émit un grognement guttural et tenta de se calmer en fixant les lignes.

_Au cœur de la brume…_

Etaient-ils en ce moment-même en train de s'embrasser ?

Avec rage, Severus se leva brusquement et poussa un cri furieux en lançant brutalement son livre qui alla s'écraser contre un mur, faisant éclater la tranche, disséminant quelques feuilles jaunies qui tombèrent lentement sur le sol.

Severus se hâta de ramasser et de réparer le vieux livre avant de se diriger rapidement vers la porte en vue d'aller trouver le petit insolent pour le faire revenir dans leurs appartements et l'enlever des griffes de la garce qui l'avait charmé lorsqu'il se figea brusquement.

Un affreux doute s'insinua dans ses veines.

Et si Harry lui avait menti ? Et s'il n'était pas vraiment allé à une petite fête dans la tour Gryffondor comme il le lui avait écrit ? Peut-être était-il ailleurs avec Lisa ? Peut-être avaient-ils rejoint un endroit plus discret pour… ?

« Non ! » éructa Severus en courant vers leur chambre et en fouillant dans les affaires de son mari.

Il ne lui fut pas difficile de trouver la carte du maraudeur et lorsque les noms lui furent révélés après qu'il eut émit les paroles qu'il fallait, il chercha le nom de son conjoint.

« Harry Potter, Harry Potter… » murmurait-il en cherchant frénétiquement des yeux et de l'index.

Un gémissement de triomphe s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il trouva le nom et il avisa que Harry se trouvait… dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec… Ron, Hermione et ses autres camarades. Lisa n'était pas inscrite sur le parchemin.

Son cœur ralentit sa cadence dans sa poitrine et il se releva, se passant une main tremblante sur son visage en sueur. Harry le rendait fou.

Severus se rendait compte de l'exagération de sa réaction mais sa jalousie et ses suspicions étaient plus fortes que lui. Il était parfaitement conscient que cette jalousie trahissait un grand manque de confiance en lui-même mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement quand il savait de quoi il avait l'air, que son père lui avait constamment rabâché durant son enfance et son adolescence qu'il ne possédait aucun charme physique ou intellectuel et que son mari était hétérosexuel !

Il était fou amoureux d'un homme qui aimait les femmes ! Quoi de plus tragique… et de plus pathétique ! se dit-il, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Si seulement Harry avait pu lui retourner ses sentiments, peut-être que…

D'un coup de baguette désinvolte, il remit de l'ordre dans les affaires de son époux pour qu'il ne remarque pas qu'elles avaient été fouillées puis il posa la carte sur leur lit.

Lentement, il alla préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain, s'occupa de se préparer pour la nuit et se coucha tôt, ayant vérifié la carte au préalable avant d'éteindre les bougies.

Il dormit affreusement mal cette nuit-là et ne connut aucun repos. Il était trop énervé de savoir son mari ailleurs qu'à ses côtés dans ce lit subitement trop grand et trop froid, trop irrité par sa jalousie, trop heurté par le rejet de Harry et ce qui lui semblait être une trahison, trop tourmenté par son départ approchant et par la trop belle Lisa qui incarnait tout ce qu'il n'était pas et qu'il ne serait jamais.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Début juin, Harry pouvait dire que certaines choses avaient changé :

Susan Bones lui accordait toujours de grands sourires lorsqu'elle le voyait après qu'il l'ait remercié de lui avoir envoyé le cognard qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce jour-là, il lui avait fait deux bises sur les joues et lui avait offert un énorme bouquet de fleurs sous les regards fiers et heureux des autres Poufsouffle.

Dobby ne le suivait plus partout où il allait comme il l'avait fait après la fin des vacances de Pâques.

Les rumeurs quant aux motifs de son mariage dans l'école et au sein de la communauté sorcière s'étaient tues après qu'il eût donné une conférence de presse mentant sur les raisons de cette union. A la suite de celle-ci, il avait reçu des sacs entiers de courrier, certains compréhensifs, d'autres lui envoyant des beuglantes. Harry avait alors pu attester que l'acceptation de l'homosexualité dans le monde sorcier n'était pas vraiment très différente de celle qui régissait dans le monde moldu. A présent, il ne recevait plus que quelques lettres de temps à autre, les sorciers n'oubliant tout de même pas qu'il les avait sauvés deux fois de Voldemort et qu'il avait récemment failli perdre la vie.

Il avait repris le quidditch avec Ron et ne craignait plus d'attraper le vif d'or, ou certains autres objets.

Il avait rattrapé tous ses cours.

Sa rééducation était terminée tant qu'il promettait à Madame Pomfrey de passer la voir pour un scanner une fois par semaine et de poursuivre quelques exercices physiques.

Il voyait toujours ses médicomages et son mollet avait entièrement repoussé. Sa cheville était en cours de reconstitution.

Severus avait publié ses recherches en même temps que les docteurs Travis et Cartwright et avait gagné un prix pour celle-ci. En plus de son salaire, il touchait désormais une rente sur les ventes de ses créations et poursuivait l'étude du sujet pour approfondir ses trouvailles en collaboration avec les deux médicomages.

Tonks avait accouché début mai du petit Teddy Lupin et ses parents étaient heureux du fait qu'il n'ait pas été atteint par la lycanthropie de Remus.

Cependant, d'autres choses n'avaient, elles, pas changé, se dit Harry en passant à proximité de la porte de la salle de potions avec les autres Gryffondor comme ils avaient cours avec le professeur Snape après les quatrième année de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

Ils pouvaient tous l'entendre cracher à travers la porte, « Nous avons réussi à créer une potion qui fait repousser les membres mais c'est dommage pour vous, Monsieur Brown, que nous n'en ayons pas encore créé une autre pour faire pousser le cerveau. »

« Ouch ! » grimaça Ron en entendant l'insulte. « Il est encore plus terrible depuis un mois et demi. Je t'en prie Harry, fais quelque chose ! Prépare-lui un petit dîner romantique et passe la deuxième vitesse ! »

Harry éclata de rire devant la mine suppliante de son ami. Il n'était pas choqué par ses paroles parce que Ron avait accepté son mariage avec Severus depuis son coma. Apparemment, une sorte de liens s'étaient créés alors entre quelques personnes y compris son mari, et Ron le taquinait souvent sur ce sujet.

Mais lorsqu'une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et qu'ils virent les élèves s'enfuir de la classe, Harry perdit son envie de rire. Les choses ne s'étaient pas tellement arrangées entre son époux et lui et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il craignait de faire un autre faux pas lorsqu'il pensait à faire une nouvelle tentative. Et à chaque fois que les choses paraissaient aller mieux, Severus retrouvait son aigreur une fois qu'il revenait de l'infirmerie où il avait été soigné par Lisa.

Bientôt, Severus se profila dans l'encadrement de la porte et leur siffla d'entrer, lançant un bref regard insondable à Harry.

Le cours se passa comme à l'accoutumée et Harry finit avec une heure de retenue avec Rusard comme il avait perdu son calme intérieur au bout d'une demi-heure d'insultes.

Le soir, il se retrouva de nouveau dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et, lorsque la pièce fut vide, Hermione lui dit brusquement, « Je crois qu'il est jaloux ! »

« Qui ? » lui demanda Harry, en déplaçant un cavalier sur l'échiquier.

« Ton mari ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, l'Elu releva les yeux vers elle tandis que Ron lui prenait son cavalier.

« Mais de quoi ? Il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux ! »

« Lisa ! »

« Lisa ? » répéta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. « Mais je ne la regarde même pas ! »

« Mais lui le croit ! Ecoute, Harry… »

Ce dernier écouta effectivement attentivement les explications de son amie, lui remémorant la première fois où il avait vu la jeune femme.

« … Et vous étiez tous en train de baver devant elle ! »

« Mais je ne bavais pas devant elle ! J'étais troublé par la raison que je viens de te raconter ! »

« Oui, j'ai bien compris mais tu devrais lui expliquer parce que lui, l'a compris autrement ! Donc va le voir ! »

« Et la partie ? » lança Ron en prenant la tour que Harry avait déplacé sans réfléchir.

« Je vais la finir avec toi ! » lui répondit la sorcière brune.

L'ai posé et faussement neutre, Ron acquiesça de la tête et affirma avec taquinerie, « File Harry ! Parce que là, ça devient sérieux ! A chaque fois, Hermione finit par perdre et comme elle insiste pour faire un jeu d'échecs déshabilleur, elle se retrouve pratiquement nue à la fin de la partie ! »

« Oh Ron ! N'importe quoi ! » s'écria sa petite amie, feignant l'outrage et en lui lançant un coussin à la figure tandis qu'il s'effondrait dans son fauteuil, hilare.

« Ca marche à chaque fois ! » dit-il en riant toujours avec Harry.

« Bonne soirée alors ! » leur dit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil complice avant de pousser le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Et il ajouta intérieurement, _« A nous deux Sev ! »_

**OoO**

Lorsque Harry poussa la porte de leurs quartiers, il vit que Severus lisait une nouvelle fois dans son fauteuil et il lui lança tout de go, « Je me fiche complètement de Lisa ! Je ne suis même pas attiré par elle et si je t'ai paru l'être, c'est parce que quand nous l'avons vu pour la première fois, tous les autres avaient l'air tellement séduit alors que moi je ne l'étais pas que du coup, j'en étais atrocement perturbé ! Je suis hétéro, marié avec un homme et je trouvais mon homme bien plus affolant qu'elle… je pense que tu comprendras alors mon trouble ! »

A sa première constatation, les yeux de Severus avait quitté son livre et l'avait fixé. A sa deuxième, il s'était brusquement levé, faisant tomber son livre. Et à la troisième, il s'était précipité dans les bras de son époux, poussant un gémissement rauque et le serrait douloureusement fort dans ses bras.

Les paupières closes, ils savourèrent cette proximité retrouvée.

« Harry ! » gémit Severus en lui embrassant frénétiquement le cou. « S'il te plaît, redis-moi tes dernières paroles ! »

« Lesquelles ? Que tu comprendras mon trouble ? »

« Non, » lui répondit-il en embrassant ce visage adoré. « Redis-moi que je suis ton homme ! »

Harry n'en fut étrangement pas choqué mais plutôt ravi et répéta aussitôt, « Severus… mon Severus… mon Sev, tu es mon homme… tu es à moi » avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine et leurs mains se perdirent sur leurs corps, excitant leurs sens.

Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, Severus dévoila d'une voix éraillée, « J'aime quand tu m'appelles Sev ! Personne ne m'appelle et ne m'a jamais appelé Sev ! Il n'y a que toi ! J'aime entendre ce son dans ta bouche. Il me donne l'impression de t'appartenir comme tu m'appartiens. »

Harry frissonna sous ses paroles et sous les mains tremblantes qui le caressaient, passant sous sa chemise et son pantalon.

« Laisse-moi te toucher, Harry, je t'en prie. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Laisse-moi t'aimer… » souffla-t-il en caressant le ventre nu de son mari, ayant doucement glissé sa paume une fois de plus sous son uniforme.

Ses lèvres embrassaient amoureusement sa tempe, sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou, revenaient vers son oreille pour en sucer délicatement le lobe.

« Sev… » gémit Harry qui était torturé par deux envies contradictoires. Une partie de lui – celle qui avait honte de sa jambe – souhaitait repousser ses avances et l'autre partie – celle qui était en feu – ne souhaitait que se plier à sa demande.

La bouche de Severus captura de nouveau la sienne en un baiser profond et mouillé, déclenchant en Harry un sentiment qui était plus qu'un simple désir et c'est ce sentiment qui le fit cesser son baiser.

« Severus, » commença-t-il en le repoussant gentiment et en fixant ses prunelles brûlantes. « Moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi mais j'ai besoin de savoir… Comment est-ce que tu vois notre relation ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? De nous ? As-tu envie de toujours me faire la tête à cause d'un excès de jalousie ? Ne penses-tu pas que ça aurait été mieux de m'en parler avant de nous faire vivre ce silence pendant un mois et demi ? Et aussi, je veux te connaître ! Parle-moi de toi, montre-moi qui est Severus Snape en réalité. Raconte-moi qui est mon homme… »

_A suivre…_


End file.
